


Still Waters

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Flowery Prose, Happy Ending, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Trauma, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 187,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Поначалу Уитни была одной из кричащих, испуганных жертв, которых ждала лишь одна участь – смерть. И если бы не её сходство с мёртвой матерью Джейсона, то она присоединилась бы к безликой куче костей и мяса. Она не была его матерью, но он всё равно позволил ей жить, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока видел в ней столь родное сходство или нечто совершенно иное.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 6





	1. In the woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862116) by [Infernalitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernalitae/pseuds/Infernalitae). 



**День второй**

Уитни остановилась, взяв перерыв и попытавшись пошевелить рукой, в кожу которой словно впивались иголки. Она несколько секунд осторожно двигала рукой, и это движение заставляло цепи приглушённо звенеть, напоминая о безнадёжности ситуации, в которой она оказалась. Миллер уже не могла видеть эти надоевшие и неудобные кандалы, в которые были закованы её запястья.

Слегка согнув руку в области натёртого запястья, она прислонила цепь к стене и снова принялась за работу.

_Скрипскрипскрип._

Она выбрала неправильный угол наклона, и вскоре её рука начала ныть. А двигаться нужно было медленно, чтобы каждый камешек, торчащий из стены, оказывал трение и постепенно стирал поверхность цепи. Но Уитни не останавливалась на достигнутом, задействовав даже самые мелкие камни. Одна есть. Осталась ещё одна. Всего одна, и она наконец сможет покинуть это место.

Словосочетание _адская дыра_ как нельзя кстати подходило этому месту. Уитни в буквальном смысле находилась в дыре под землёй с затхлым воздухом, пахнущим сыростью, металлом и бензином. Она сидела здесь, прикованная к стене, по милости убийцы. И если это не было адом, тогда Миллер не знала, как ещё можно было это назвать.

Насколько ей было известно, она находилась в своеобразном подземном логове, которое изначально могло быть простым подвалом. Но слишком глубоким и широким для любого среднестатистического подвала. Куча запутанных поворотов, ниш, проходов, ведущих в различных направлениях, металлическая сетка, которая служила перегородкой и отделяла «комнату пленницы». Это скорее походило на кроличьи лабиринты, чем на подвал. Решётки, инструменты и детали автомобилей были разбросаны повсюду. Уитни слышала, что когда-то на этом месте была заброшенная угольная шахта. Возможно, слухи не врали, и это помещение, прокопанное под домом, было частью старой шахты.

Дом.

Если бы она знала, где в итоге окажется, ни за что не позволила бы Майку затащить себя внутрь. Миллер почувствовала неладное, когда ступила на порог полуразрушенной ветхой хижины, когда они с Майком влезли туда, куда не должны были. Они проявили неуважение, подобно осквернению могилы или места, в котором произошла трагедия. Тем не менее, она присоединилась к исследованию, предложенному Майком, и проникла вместе с ним в дом.

Зачем? Ну зачем она пошла туда с ним? Потому что не хотела оставаться в одиночестве? Или желала утолить собственную жажду приключений? Уитни жалела, что тогда лишь пригрозила уйти отсюда, а не сделала это. Сделала хоть что-нибудь. Лучше бы она вообще не соглашалась на эту поездку, никогда бы не увидела этот жуткий дом. Дом, где до сих пор лежало тело Майка. Сломанное, разорванное, окровавленное.

Боже, это случилось на самом деле. Не в каком-нибудь кошмаре, от которого было бы легко избавиться, проснувшись. Это произошло в реальности. Но Миллер не должна быть здесь. Она должна быть дома, заботиться о матери и готовиться к экзаменам… но не сидеть тут.

Успокоив учащённое сердцебиение, Уитни снова приложила кандалы к стене. По её предположениям, она находилась здесь около двух дней, включая ту ночь.

_Нет._

Она не хотела думать о той ночи. Лучше сосредоточиться на исцарапанной стене, боли в запястьях или в животе. На чём угодно, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Внезапно послышался деревянный скрип, после чего — глухой удар от приземления, заставивший все мышцы в теле Уитни напрячься.

Она поспешно сжалась в углу, прижав руки к груди, словно они были её щитом и защищали сердце, вновь сильно заколотившееся. Или для того, чтобы свести к минимуму дрожь в конечностях, чтобы не выдавать свой ужас. Ведь к ней приближалась смерть.

Приближался _он._

Она помнила собственное волнение, которое испытала, услышав рассказ Уэйда о лагере на Хрустальном озере. Помнила холодок и мурашки, пробежавшие по коже. Помнила, как встали дыбом короткие волоски на затылке, будто кто-то подкинул ей под футболку кусочек льда. Уитни не любила подобные истории. Возможно, они воспринимались спокойнее на страницах книги, когда ты сидишь дома в дождливый день, но не посреди леса неподалёку от печально известного лагеря.

Когда Майк дразнил её за страхи, она посмеивалась вместе с ним, но в глубине души ощущала вину за то, что оставила больную мать одну. Миллер нервничала и не могла расслабиться. И по этой причине она позволила ему себя уговорить. Она хотела хотя бы на миг избавиться от стресса, сковывающего её мозг. Она хотела развеяться, и ей действительно удалось это сделать, пусть и ненадолго. Гнетущие чувства вернулись с удвоенной силой, стоило наткнуться на грунтовую дорогу и старую деревянную вывеску. Уитни чувствовала, как кто-то чужой следил за ней. И ждал.

Она не поняла, как это случилось: воздух наполнился тяжестью, в стороне мелькнула тень. Не прошло и минуты, как перед ней появился мужчина — её _похититель._

Она не сразу его заметила. Но зато позже точно увидела, как лезвие мачете пробило скрипучие половицы и ранило ногу Майка, заставив его вскрикнуть. Она увидела руку, появившуюся снизу, а затем голову, обёрнутую грязной тряпкой. Мощная рука схватила её возлюбленного и потащила в ад. Перед смертью Майк крикнул, чтобы она бежала отсюда.

Уитни находилась в состоянии шока, когда вернулась к месту, на котором они с друзьями разбили палаточный лагерь. На секунду ей показалось, что это была чья-то жестокая шутка, в ответ на которую она немедленно вернулась бы домой. Но вот она увидела обгоревшее тело Аманды, наполовину торчащее из спального мешка. Застывший взгляд девушки выражал ужас, а запах… сгоревшие волосы, плоть — и всё это вперемешку с запахом жжёного дерева. Уитни наверняка вырвало бы, продолжи она смотреть на труп, но её внимание привлёк медвежий капкан. И Ричи, чью ногу эта штука прорезала до кости.

В её памяти сохранилось ощущение металла под пальцами. Скользкого, смешанного с кровью и мелкими осколками кости. Миллер изо всех сил пыталась разжать капкан, чтобы освободить друга. И запомнила выражение на лице Ричи, когда в его голову врезалось мачете, застряв глубоко в черепе и расколов его напополам.

В этот момент она уже не понимала, что чувствует. Она попыталась отползти на четвереньках, когда некое огромное подобие человека поставило ногу на лицо Ричи и, оттолкнувшись, резким движением вытащило своё оружие обратно. А в её голове промелькнула страшилка, рассказанная у костра.

 _«Он вернулся»,_ — сказал тогда Уэйд. Уитни видела ту табличку над сломанным забором. Видела спальню утонувшего ребёнка и его имя, вырезанное на изголовье кровати.

Затем страх, ощущение слежки — всё смешалось.

Миллер помнила, как её изумили его габариты — он был выше любого мужчины, с которым она когда-либо встречалась, и значительно шире в плечах. Настоящий гигант. От ужаса её даже затошнило. Затем он направился к ней, и от него исходила жажда крови и мести. Он взмахнул мачете — тёмное лезвие сверкнуло в свете огня — и Уитни осознала, что тут-то и встретит свою смерть. Последним, что она увидела, был свет, отразившийся от лезвия, которое со свистом прорезало воздух и… ничего.

Она моргнула сквозь слёзы и обнаружила, что лезвие лишь срезало прядь её волос и оставило небольшую рану на щеке.

А он застыл, угрожающе возвышаясь над ней. Её страх сменился удивлением, она разглядела его потрёпанную куртку, перевела взгляд на широкую ладонь, сжимавшую мачете. Кусок мешковины был обёрнут вокруг его головы, полностью скрыв лицо, но с прорезями для глаз, в которых — Уитни была готова поклясться — сверкала ярость. Пустая бездушная ярость отражалась в его глазах, когда он смотрел на Миллер сверху вниз. Тем не менее, она тоже смотрела на него, чувствуя, как сердце колотится подобно птице, оказавшейся в ловушке. Но вдруг ей показалось, что гнев в его взгляде сменился… изумлением?

Миллер не знала, сколько времени они провели там, но неожиданно он убрал лезвие от её лица, вернув оружие в ножны. Затем он наклонился, схватил её за ворот футболки и поднял. Игнорируя крики и мольбы Миллер, он перекинул её через плечо, как мешок с мукой, и направился к старому дому, из которого прибежала Уитни.

Она сопротивлялась, била ногами, шипела, как кошка, кричала без остановки, хотя было очевидно, что никто ей здесь не поможет. Он нёс её так, будто она была сделана из пуха, а не мяса и костей. Одна его рука обнимала её ноги, не позволяя ей упасть. Он пронёс её всю дорогу от палаточного лагеря без передышек и напряжения, словно вовсе не чувствовал её вес.

 _— Нет, пожалуйста,_ — просила она, вновь оказавшись около ветхой хижины, — _пожалуйста, позволь мне уйти!_

Он не отвечал и просто тащил её к люку, ведущему под землю. Она снова закричала, цепляясь руками за деревянную поверхность, но похититель грубо убрал её руки и спустился с ней в тоннель.

Там он приковал её к стене, и вот с тех пор она и сидела здесь.

Он показался из-за угла. Его выдала огромная, неуклюжая тень, чернотой расползавшаяся по полу, когда он проходил мимо слабо освещённых стен. Уитни сковал страх, когда похититель на удивление бесшумно приблизился к ней. _Господи,_ какой же он здоровенный. Высокий, широкий и мускулистый.

Она почувствовала, как его мощное плечо оказалось под её животом, а рука обхватила её бёдра, когда она попыталась вскочить и ударить его по лицу. Белая или скорее серая рубашка плотно облегала его накачанную грудь. Бесцветные мешковатые рабочие штаны с ремнями не могли скрыть того, что и его ноги были не менее мощными. Между воротником рубашки и маской виднелась лишь часть его шеи, но и на той можно было отчётливо разглядеть мышцы и сухожилия. Его руки были вдвое больше, чем её, с широкими ладонями и длинными пальцами.

И в одной из них она заметила керамическую миску, вспомнив, что он должен был принести ей еду, как накануне. Что-то холодное и комкообразное находилось в миске с торчащей ложкой. К еде Миллер не притрагивалась — не потому что думала, что там крысиный яд, а потому что это означало бы, что она смирилась со своим положением. Но она _не_ смирилась.

Она пристально наблюдала за тем, как он опустился рядом с её матрасом. Он наклонил голову, посмотрев на миску, которую принёс вчера: еда в ней оставалась нетронутой, и в глазах похитителя на мгновение мелькнуло разочарование.

Это смутило Уитни.

Почему он разочарован? Почему не разозлён? Почему не пытается накормить насильно, если хочет, чтобы она жила? Нет, за всё время он три раза спускался к ней. Приносил еду, проверял наличие воды (которую она принципиально отказывалась пить) и оставлял пленницу наедине с темнотой и кошмарными воспоминаниями. Всё это привело её к другому, гораздо более важному вопросу, который она задавала себе с того момента, как на её запястьях появились кандалы: чего он от неё хотел?

Он не причинял ей вреда, почти не касался её, и Уитни была уверена в том, что он не собирался брать её в плен. Когда она впервые осматривала логово, то не заметила никаких признаков того, что здесь кто-то обитал до неё. Значит, она была первой, кого он приковал к стене, а после, несколько раз поднявшись наверх и спустившись, принёс различные предметы. Небольшой матрас, постельные принадлежности, ящик, который должен был служить столом, запечатанные бутылки с водой — он организовал пленнице жилое пространство. Но тот факт, что она не умерла вместе с остальными, не утешал её. Почему-то для неё он сделал исключение, по непонятным причинам. В любом случае, даже жестокая смерть была бы лучше, чем пребывание здесь.

— Чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросила она, переводя дыхание. Похититель слышал её — Уитни поняла это по тому, как он на секунду встретился с ней взглядом, прежде чем заменил миску с нетронутой пищей на новую.

Миллер не первый раз спрашивала его об этом. Иногда кричала до хрипоты, требуя ответа, иногда рыдала. Но он всё равно молчал. Не произносил ни слова, ни звука. Она не понимала причин такого поведения.

Она уже было открыла рот, приготовившись озвучить просьбу, но тут же прикусила язык. Не было смысла умолять о свободе. Либо он планировал расправиться с ней позже, либо нет, и никакой плач, крик или мольба не изменит его решения.

Он встал, снова выглядя устрашающе, и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Уитни не знала, что заставило её сделать это. Изнурение от двух дней, проведённых в постоянном страхе, смесь голода, усталости и стресса, разочарование от безысходности и неизвестности или всё вместе. Её тело просто двигалось само, схватило миску и швырнуло через всю комнату, со звоном разбив о стену. О чём пришлось сразу пожалеть.

Похититель медленно повернул голову, оглянувшись на пленницу. Поставив старую миску на рабочий стол, нагромождённый инструментами, он направился к ней, вызвав приступ паники.

— Извини, — пролепетала Миллер, беспомощно подняв руки, — _прости,_ я не хотела…

Он в три шага оказался рядом с ней, заставив её сжаться в комок. Но несмотря на то, что в своём воображении Уитни уже нарисовала возмездие за её поступок, ничего страшного не произошло. Он просто взял её за руки и положил их на её колени.

Он не применял силу. Скорее, пытался перевоспитать пленницу как непослушного щенка. В его глазах ясно читалось «больше так не делай». Он накрыл своей ладонью её руку и, подержав немного, отпустил. Затем указал на бутылку с водой, намекнув на то, чтобы она выпила. И, забрав старую миску, ушёл окончательно.

Некоторое время она не решалась пошевелиться, ошеломлённая случившимся. И, сделав десять или двадцать глубоких вдохов, взяла бутылку и начала жадно пить.

Её пустой желудок немного болезненно отреагировал на внезапное получение жидкости. Это было глупой затеей с её стороны — проверять терпение убийцы-психопата, о котором слагали жуткие легенды. Очень глупо. Невероятно глупо. Так же глупо, как отказ от еды, которая поддерживала силы в организме.

Её никто не искал. У них с друзьями не было конкретного места назначения, а в ближайших десяти милях не проезжало ни одной машины. Уитни была единственной, у кого всё ещё оставался шанс на спасение, и она не могла упустить его, перестав есть и пить.

В следующий раз, когда он принесёт еду — Миллер надеялась на то, что всё-таки принесёт, даже после её сегодняшней выходки — она будет смиренно ждать и съест всё, как послушная заключённая. А после сбежит отсюда.


	2. Bury

**День третий**

Джейсону снилась его смерть.

Ему снилось, как тёмная вода окутывала его своими сокрушительными ледяными объятиями. Как он боролся с течением, которое душило подобно питону, стискивая его конечности. Вода наполнила его рот — холодная, с привкусом водорослей, рыбьей кожи и грязи — и потащила вниз, будто в его животе находились камни. Ему снились насмешки, крики и смех, приглушённые давлением воды в ушах, черепе, мозге. Он видел сон, а затем резко проснулся, цепенея от страха, который, казалось, заполнил каждую частичку его тела.

Ничего другого ему не снилось. Казалось, что с годами старые воспоминания должны были размыться, как почва на берегу реки. Но тогда почему же он до сих пор не мог нормально спать?

Джейсон столько раз переживал день своей смерти, что прошлое уже не воспринималось как память. Воспоминаниям свойственно исчезать. Они должны пожелтеть, свернуться и смазаться, как старая киноплёнка. Детали должны затуманиться, смешаться, чтобы их нельзя было так легко различить. Воспоминания не должны быть ясными.

Он понятия не имел, как и почему остался жив. Он отчётливо помнил воду, заполняющую его вены, органы и клетки, проникающую в костный мозг. Он помнил темноту. Он помнил, что никто не пришёл на помощь. Он помнил пробуждение и первый вздох… и был совершенно растерян.

Являлся ли Джейсон призраком? Он не был уверен в этом. Он предполагал, что призраки не нуждаются в еде и сне. Впрочем, он бы не удивился, если бы стал призраком.

Джейсон сел, выпрямив затёкшие конечности, которые приходилось поджимать, чтобы уместиться на маленькой кровати, и отложил в сторону плюшевого медведя. Игрушка была старой и местами порванной, а её некогда красивый мягкий мех покрылся пылью и грязью. У медведя отсутствовал один глаз, а шов на его месте разошёлся, выпуская наполнение наружу, которое периодически приходилось запихивать обратно. Аккуратно пересадив медвежонка на подушку, Джейсон встал со скрипучей кровати.

Убрав мачете в ножны, он прошёл по грязному коридору на кухню, достал миску и ложку из открытых ящиков и вытер пыль. Это была последняя чистая миска, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у него не появится возможность отнести посуду в лагерь и помыть. Предыдущая миска была вдребезги разбита внизу.

Люк легко открылся с тихим скрипом, и Джейсон спустился в темноту.

Это подземелье он обнаружил случайно, когда однажды чуть не провалился. Оно было оставлено некой горнодобывающей компанией задолго до того, как в этом районе появился детский лагерь. Но именно Вурхиз расширил подземное пространство под домом своей матери, выкопал новые проходы и соединил их с уже существующими тоннелями. Логово служило ему не только в качестве места, в котором можно было спрятаться или спрятать что-либо — с его помощью можно было быстро перемещаться к нужной точке. Оно стало для Вурхиза домом. Единственным домом, который у него остался.

Закрыв люк и спустившись, он свернул в правый коридор с широкой нишей, служившей хранилищем для различных вещей. В логове царил беспорядок: лист металла валялся рядом с ящиками с проросшей картошкой, газовыми и электрическими лампами, сложенными брезентами, верёвками, мешками с зерном и опилками и прочими вещами. Ряд полок, набитых консервами с большим сроком годности, составлял целую стену — к ней и направился Джейсон. Наугад выбрав банку, он пару секунд изучал её, прищурив один глаз, а затем вернулся в главный тоннель.

В тесном пространстве пахло землёй, гнилым деревом, металлом и керосином. Знакомые, безопасные запахи. Но среди них появился новый, как летняя трава, под которой находилось что-то солёно-сладкое и мускусное. Пот и кожа. _Её_ кожа.

Он следовал по коридору, намеренно тяжело ступая, чтобы не напугать пленницу. Если бы он подкрался бесшумно, она бы опять закричала, но ему бы хотелось, чтобы она этого не делала.

Когда он вошёл, пленница встретила его пристальным взглядом, и при виде её бледного лица Вурхиз ощутил острую боль в груди от тоски и растерянности.

Он знал, какие слухи о нём ходили среди местных. Знал, как они его называли, что о нём думали. Тормоз, тупица, безумец. Уродливая нежить. Те же оскорбления в его адрес использовали ровесники в далёком прошлом. Но Джейсон не был глупым, не был сумасшедшим. Поэтому когда он увидел девушку с лицом своей матери, жалобно протягивающую руку в безмолвной мольбе, то почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прокатилась волна холода. Это не могла быть она. Она умерла, оставила его. Она похоронена. Не так ли? Он верил в это…

Джейсон услышал лязг цепей, когда девушка подвинулась, притянув колени к груди, став ещё меньше.

Многие люди потеряли инстинкт самосохранения. Они не чувствовали опасность, когда затихала природа. Они больше не оглядывались в темноте, не искали зловещие взгляды. Они стали считать себя неуязвимыми, вершиной всего мира.

Но _она_ не была такой. Он это запомнил.

Тогда их группа разделилась, и Вурхиз последовал за девушкой, услышав её разговор с парнем. Они подходили ко входу в старый лагерь. Девушка посмотрела на полусгнившую табличку и сломанный забор и заявила, что не хочет идти дальше. Умная девушка. Парень должен был её послушать. Или она должна была оставить его и убежать. Не то, чтобы это что-то поменяло. Они уже стали нарушителями, и их ждала смерть.

_«Они должны быть наказаны, Джейсон. За то, что сделали с тобой. За то, что сделали со мной»_

Той ночью шёл дождь. Поначалу мягкий и летний, однако ветер быстро превратил его в настоящий ливень из тысячи крошечных лезвий, способных разрезать кожу. А гром и молния словно раскалывали небо в знак пробуждения старой боли и ярости, за которые придётся заплатить десятками жизней. Той ночью он открыл глаза и снова задышал. Его голова была готова взорваться от смеси шума и света. В ушах звенело, а сердце стучало так, будто норовило выскочить из груди. Джейсон с трудом принял вертикальное положение, тяжело моргал, и в его памяти отчётливо всплыло это: противостояние на причале, взмах мачете, падение тела, безжизненное лицо, покрытое грязью, и голова, лежавшая в его руках. Мертва.

_Мама._

Год спустя он разыскал убийцу своей матери, отрубил ей голову и поклялся, что любой ступивший на землю, на которой умерла его мать, заплатит высокую цену. Кровью и смертью.

_«Убей ради мамы, Джейсон»_

И он убивал.

Он был хорошим сыном, хранителем этой земли, хранителем памяти о матери. Палачом для каждого, кто осмеливался посягнуть на их дом, осквернить память и землю — всё, что у него осталось. Он провёл здесь всю свою жизнь, знал территорию как свои пять пальцев и держал её под абсолютным контролем. Пока внезапно не произошло это. Пока он не поднял оружие, чтобы отомстить последней жертве, и не почувствовал себя неспособным нанести удар.

Остановившись, он с шумом поставил миску, ложку и банку на загромождённый стол. Услышал, как испуганно ахнула пленница, когда он снял мачете с пояса. Он хотел бы успокоить девушку, но не знал, как донести до неё, что не собирался причинять ей вреда — по крайней мере, пока — и что он взял оружие лишь для того, чтобы открыть банку.

Её неоднократный отказ от еды заставлял задуматься о том, что пленница считала пищу несъедобной. Возможно, если он откроет перед ней банку, то она убедится в безопасности содержимого и поест. Ловким движением он вскрыл верхнюю часть консервы, стараясь встать так, чтобы пленнице всё было видно. Затем он показательно отложил оружие в сторону и понёс девушке еду — что-то красное и густое, с кусочками белого, навевающее неуместные воспоминания. Пленница отпрянула назад и вжалась в стену, заметив приближение Вурхиза, и ему пришлось держаться на расстоянии и поставить миску на дальний угол ящика.

Она переводила взгляд с него на пустую миску, и между её бровями пролегла складка. Он снова почувствовал в ней нечто знакомое, за чем последовала волна неприятных сомнений. Опустошив содержимое банки и переложив еду в миску, он пододвинул её ближе к пленнице. Затем, сделав шаг назад, остался ждать и надеяться.

Она сглотнула. Он увидел быстрое движение, прокатившееся по её горлу — она явно была голодна. Впрочем неудивительно, ведь она провела здесь два дня и одну ночь, отказываясь от пищи. Он заметил, что ранее она пила воду — бутылка была опустошена примерно на треть. Это хорошо. Несколько секунд девушка просто смотрела на миску. Потом, медленно выдохнув, она протянула руку, чтобы достать до неё.

Она выглядела неуклюже с этими кандалами, пыталась балансировать, в одной руке удерживая миску, а другой поудобнее сжимая ложку. Джейсон нахмурился, жалея о том, что пленницу пришлось настолько лишать свободы передвижения. Если бы у него был выбор, он бы не делал этого. Но он знал, каково это: сидеть в темноте, бояться любого шороха и понимать, что спасения не будет. С ним это произошло один раз, но он запомнил на всю жизнь. Если бы он только мог доверять ей, уговорить не сбегать… но он не мог. Тем не менее, пленница всё-таки ела. Её лицо кривилось, когда она жевала и глотала с трудом. Видимо, сегодняшнее блюдо было совсем не аппетитным. Но она съела половину содержимого, прежде чем вернула миску на место и вновь сложила руки на груди, пытаясь защититься. Она была молодой и очень похожей на его мать.

Сходство было не стопроцентным, и Вурхиз это видел. Он не мог назвать точное количество часов, которое провёл, разглядывая фотографию матери в медальоне. На изображении Памела выглядела молодо — так, что Джейсон даже не сразу узнал её, но рассматривал долго, запоминая каждую деталь её внешности. Её нос был неправильной формы, глаза находились на разном уровне, но тёмные волосы, высокий лоб и тонкие брови, придававшие изящности её лицу… было в этом что-то особенное, вызывавшее отклик внутри него.

Изображение было чётким, но, несмотря на короткое мгновение схожести, уверенность в этом ускользнула, стоило Вурхизу ещё раз посмотреть на пленницу. Он задавался вопросом, не пытался ли он обмануть сам себя, оживить воспоминания и тот яркий образ с фотографии.

— Кхм.

Джейсон моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, а девушка вздрогнула от собственного голоса. Вурхиз вопросительно посмотрел на неё, заметив, что она сидела в странной позе.

— Я… — смущённо пролепетала пленница, облизав губы, — мне нужно…

Она сделала странный жест, указав на свой живот, и тогда Джейсон понял. Конечно. Тот, кто часто пил и ел, рано или поздно нуждался в облегчении.

Наклонившись ближе, он, не обращая внимания на её попытки отодвинуться, достал ключ из внутреннего кармана куртки, с приглушённым щелчком открыл замок и жестом показал пленнице следовать за ним. Не заставляя себя долго ждать, девушка неуверенно поднялась на ноги и пошла вслед за похитителем к люку, ведущему наружу.

Первым на поверхность выбрался Джейсон, толкнув деревянный люк. Дважды обернув цепь вокруг руки, он потянулся к пленнице, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Она испуганно шагнула назад, и он буквально видел, как в её голове боролись желание облегчиться со стремлением к безопасности. Вурхиз терпеливо ждал, когда девушка решится. Её руки были тонкими и нежными. Она инстинктивно ухватилась за его плечо, боясь упасть. Она смогла расслабиться только тогда, когда почувствовала под ногами твёрдый пол, но снова прижала руки к груди, когда Джейсон повёл её через полуразрушенный коридор хижины на улицу.

Был почти полдень, летнее солнце находилось высоко в небе, а воздух был раскалён из-за высокой температуры. Девушка хрипло дышала за спиной похитителя, мучаясь от духоты. Джейсон не чувствовал того же, что она, но всё равно радовался тому, что хотя бы в логове было прохладно. К тому же, он не собирался долго «выгуливать» пленницу. Возможно, вечером станет прохладнее, и тогда он снова выведет её на улицу и даст насладиться ветром, который обычно дул со стороны озера.

Он вёл её по заросшей тропе к лагерю, стараясь выбирать маршрут без труднопреодолимых препятствий в виде срубленных ветвей, выступавших из-под земли корней и тому подобного. Так же он старался идти не такими широкими шагами, чтобы пленница успевала, учитывая, что она и без того старалась сохранять максимальное расстояние между собой и Вурхизом. Они обходили один из длинных лагерных домов, когда девушка увидела озеро. У Джейсона не было желания любоваться этим местом, но он понимал, что пленница не разделяла его травмы и, соответственно, неприязни тоже. Он мог бы разрешить ей немного поплавать, но до озера ещё нужно было добраться. С другой стороны, красивый пейзаж скорее всего улучшил бы настроение пленницы.

Здание, в котором располагались туалеты и душевые, находилось немного дальше жилых домов. Не было никаких дверей, лишь два открытых арочных прохода, разделённых перегородкой. Джейсон отвёл пленницу к дальнему проходу, знак рядом с которым обозначал женский туалет. Сам Вурхиз никогда не пользовался здешними туалетами. Он редко нуждался в том, чтобы облегчиться, но если приспичивало — делал это в лесу, подобно животным. Но пленница так не могла. А Джейсон решил заботиться об её комфорте, и нормальный туалет был меньшим, что он мог для неё сделать.

Взглянув на её руки, закованные в кандалы, он полез за ключом в карман. Девушка недоверчиво нахмурилась, но всё же протянула ему руки, чтобы он открыл замок. Когда правая рука была освобождена, в глазах пленницы смешались непонимание, благодарность и неприязнь, и на мгновение Вурхиз почувствовал себя виноватым.

Расслабив оставшуюся цепь, Джейсон кивнул в сторону дверного проёма и отвернулся. Поначалу пленница не двигалась, растерявшись, но естественные потребности взяли верх.

Цепь тихо зазвенела, разматываясь, когда девушка прошла внутрь, и Вурхизу пришло в голову, что длины цепи может не хватить. Он почувствовал, как пленница остановилась, и был рад, что проблему с длиной цепи не пришлось решать. Он терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за парой белок, которые ловко сновали вверх-вниз по стволу кривого старого дерева и пищали на беличьем языке, то ли оскорбляя друг друга, то ли требуя еды.

Он услышал журчание жидкости: сначала быстрый и короткий, а затем более продолжительный звук, прерываемый движением. Затем послышался лязг цепи, царапавшей цементный пол, и Уитни появилась из-за угла.

Повернув голову, он увидел, что пленница держала цепь свободной рукой, и во взгляде девушки отражалась злость. Впервые он заметил в её глазах зелёный оттенок, мягкий, подобный мху. Пальцы девушки сжимались вокруг петель цепи. И вдруг, как олень, испугавшийся хруста ветвей, она сорвалась с места и побежала вперёд.

Он чувствовал, как стремительно разматывалась цепь в его руке, видел, как отдалялась фигура пленницы, теряясь на фоне зелени. И тогда он отпустил цепь.

***

Ей не удалось уйти далеко.

Она должна быть благодарна похитителю: он ведь мог просто отвести её в лес и заставить облегчиться где-нибудь за деревом, сидя на корточках. Хорошо, что он вообще позволил ей уединиться. Тем не менее, никакие удобства вроде наличия туалетной бумаги не дарили ощущения той самой свободы. И за это Уитни точно не была благодарна. Она злилась и боялась, что отнюдь не способствовало принятию адекватных решений.

Несмотря на склонность к хобби, не требующим активности, будь то настольные игры или многочасовое чтение книг, Уитни отлично бегала. В конце концов, и с Майком она познакомилась именно на стадионе, изначально придя туда, чтобы просто позаниматься, в то время как Майк тренировался со своей футбольной командой. Но даже сейчас, при всей её физической подготовке, шансы на спасение были мизерными. Она устала от недосыпания и плохого питания, находилась на незнакомой территории, передвигалась в неудобной обуви. Но когда ей представилась возможность попробовать сбежать, она не могла не воспользоваться ею.

Её ноги стучали по земле и траве, она перепрыгивала корни, уворачивалась от ветвей. На её боку уже виднелся порез, а сердце по ощущениям билось где-то в горле. Уитни крепче прижала сложенную цепь к себе и свернула в сторону низких кустарников.

Что-то зацепило её футболку, порвав, и Миллер почувствовала покалывание на коже руки. Словно в неё впились какие-то шипы. Но она проигнорировала это, резко свернув налево. Она была уверена, что узнала один из гигантских вязов, мимо которого только что пробежала, а значит, она двигалась в правильном направлении. К тропе, по которой они шли большую часть дня…

Слабая искра надежды была в опасной близости к тому, чтобы окончательно погаснуть даже прежде, чем Уитни успеет краем глаза заметить подозрительное движение.

Глядя на похитителя, можно было с уверенностью заявить, что у этого гиганта не было ни грации, ни скорости, и для многих подобные заблуждения становились смертельными. Уитни знала это, она видела доказательства в ту ужасную ночь. Ей не стоило строить иллюзий насчёт того, что она смогла бы его опередить. Не смогла. Даже в спринте по ровной местности с идеальной выносливостью. Поэтому, когда она увидела, как он выходит из-за деревьев, стремительно приближаясь к ней, как настоящий хищник, то почувствовала, насколько сокрушительным может быть поражение.

Он схватил её за талию, затем переместил руки к её бёдрам, чтобы поднять над землёй, и в буквальном смысле заставил её сердце замереть от ужаса.

Она откинула голову назад и отчаянно закричала от ярости, разочарования и испуга. Это был душераздирающий, пронзительный крик, от которого могли разорваться голосовые связки, но Миллер уже было всё равно. Какая разница, с какой силой кричать, если она вот-вот умрёт?

— Отпусти!

Она ткнула локтем в рёбра похитителя, когда он прижал её к своей груди. Он не отреагировал, поэтому она попыталась пнуть его ногой, но лишь навредила себе, почувствовав жжение в области колена.

— _Отпусти_ меня, ты…

Его ладонь накрыла её рот, не дав извергнуть оскорбления и проклятия. Уитни хотела укусить похитителя за руку, но его хватка внезапно стала крепче, и он прижал её голову к своему плечу. Он был намного сильнее и демонстрировал это. В таком положении он без труда сможет сломать её пополам, как леденец, хотя Миллер сомневалась, что он это сделает… но уверенной быть не могла. Что, если до этого он лишь пытался создать для неё иллюзию безопасности, а теперь, увидев, что от неё больше проблем, чем он предполагал, решил убить, как планировал изначально?

Её изнурённый разум подсказывал, что такой исход был бы весьма неплох. По крайней мере, если она умрёт — всё закончится. Страх, сомнения, ожидание чего-то ужасного. Но Миллер противилась этой мысли изо всех сил.

Она не хотела умирать. И даже если ей было суждено умереть, то не таким образом.

Уитни обмякла, безвольно повиснув на руках похитителя. Она старалась глубоко дышать и почувствовала запах земли, хвойных деревьев и кожи, исходящий от убийцы. Странно. Она ожидала, что он будет пахнуть смертью, кровью, потом и металлом, но она ошибалась. К её удивлению, ей не было неприятно.

Его ладонь лишь слегка зажимала её рот, и этот жест не был угрозой. Он не намекал, что сломает ей шею, если она закричит. Он просто пытался сказать ей: _пожалуйста, не надо._

Совсем недавно она считала подобное угрозой, которой здесь вовсе не было. Однако, даже в таком случае ей было трудно поверить в это, отчасти потому, что её изумляло его терпение — он словно был воспитателем, имеющим дело с особенно упрямым и глупым ребёнком. И потому, что, когда она закрыла рот, он немедленно убрал руку.

Нагнувшись, он поднял цепь и отряхнул от грязи, затем дважды надёжно обернул цепь вокруг кулака и только после этого отпустил пленницу обратно на землю, продолжая придерживать её за талию некоторое время, пока она приходила в себя. Когда он случайно коснулся пальцами её рёбер, Уитни с трудом удалось подавить желание вырваться и сбежать.

Он выпрямился, и не просто встал, а _навис_ над ней, словно гигантское чудовище. Впервые она оказалась лицом к лицу с ним, и хоть она могла похвастаться высоким ростом — благодаря родству с прабабкой, которая по слухам была амазонкой — макушка Миллер едва доставала похитителю до середины груди. Испугавшись, Уитни отшатнулась.

Похититель мгновенно отреагировал, схватив её за руку чуть выше локтя. Миллер жалобно пискнула и закусила щёку, почувствовав во рту металлический привкус крови. Взгляд похитителя был направлен немного дальше, и Уитни повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на то, что его так заинтересовало. В куче грязи и листьев сверкнул металл, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от её ног. И острые железные зубья. Сердце Миллер едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Она чуть не попала в медвежий капкан.

Когда она перевела взгляд на похитителя, то увидела, что и он смотрел на неё единственным здоровым глазом. Поначалу, глаз, который она видела лишь в темноте, казался ей чёрным. Но он был скорее голубым или даже серым. Похититель молчаливо изучал её, и вдруг Уитни поняла, что его взгляд не похож на взгляд безжалостного убийцы или психа-извращенца. Но ведь он _должен_ быть таким. Миллер видела сгоревшую Аманду, подвешенную к дереву в качестве приманки, видела, как зубья капкана до кости разодрали ногу Ричи. И это всё было результатом работы охотника-истребителя: холодного, расчётливого. Равнодушного.

Её живот болезненно скрутило, как будто она переела остывших пельменей. Она отчётливо запомнила запах обугленных волос Аманды и рассечённую голову Ричи. Запомнила ощущение крови и кусков кожи, которые противно скользили между её пальцев. Её тело задрожало, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.

 _Почему?_ Почему он забрал именно её, а не кого-то другого? Почему кормил, почему не позволил сгнить в собственных отходах? Почему не дал наступить в капкан? Зачем ему всё это? Если он хотел поиздеваться над ней, то чего ждал? Если хотел трахнуть её, то почему просто не прижал к стенам логова и не взял силой? Она не могла сопротивляться ему, и он в этом не раз убедился. Тогда в чём причина?

Он положил ладонь на её поясницу и приподнял, собираясь перекинуть через плечо и вернуть в логово.

Когда они наконец оказались там, он отпустил её рядом с матрасом в углу. Уитни упала на мягкую поверхность и, когда он продел цепь через металлическое кольцо и закрыл замок, приготовилась уснуть. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти — её организм не смог бы ещё дольше продержаться без сна. И если похититель решил перерезать ей горло во сне, так будет лучше. По крайней мере, Миллер этого даже не заметит.

Длинные толстые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг её запястья, чтобы надеть кандалы. На секунду похититель остановился, закрепляя наручник, и осмотрел руку Миллер. Уитни увидела, как он нахмурился, и посмотрела вниз. Кожа на её запястье была воспалённо-красной, стёртой до мяса в том месте, на котором обычно находились кандалы. Похититель аккуратно провёл большим пальцем по её коже. Это было так странно, почти нежно, и Миллер возненавидела его за это.

Сжав ладонь в кулак, она отдёрнула руку.

— Прекрати! — рявкнула она, чувствуя, как гнев расходовал её последние силы. Не осталось ничего, кроме усталого поражения. — Не притворяйся, что тебе не плевать. Просто сделай то, что собирался, и покончим с этим, или убирайся подальше от меня!

Некоторое время он оставался неподвижным, и Уитни показалось, что он был в замешательстве. Затем похититель снова потянулся к её запястью, медленно и осторожно, но она уже не сопротивлялась. Возможно, с его стороны это было проявлением заботы, когда он опять надел кандалы на её руки, но Миллер такую заботу не ценила. Как только он поднялся на ноги, она свернулась калачиком на матрасе и закрыла глаза.

Это было самое неудобное место, на котором ей когда-либо приходилось спать. Но постельное бельё было чистым, пахло порошком, и Миллер не было холодно. К тому времени, как её похититель подходил к лестнице, она уже спала.

Когда она проснулась, в её голове неожиданно появилась мысль о том, что похититель с самого начала легко мог предотвратить её побег. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это вовремя схватить цепь, и Уитни сломала бы руки, не успев остановиться на высокой скорости.

Вместо этого он решил дать ей шанс сбежать.


	3. Rocks and Water

Когда Миллер проснулась, было темно. Она провела в этом логове уже четыре ночи.

Уитни потёрла глаза и присела, сощурившись от тёплого жёлтого света, заполнившего логово. В тоннелях горели огни, каким-то образом подключенные к электричеству. В ночное время пространство казалось маленьким, тесным, угнетающим и сырым, как пещера, в которую не проникали лучи солнца, напоминающие о том, что снаружи этой тюрьмы всё ещё был целый мир.

Предыдущие ночи Миллер провела в темноте, но, повернув голову, обнаружила на ящике фонарик с батарейками и открытую банку с овощами. Рядом лежали миска с ложкой и бутылка с питьевой водой, а на полу — пара аккуратно сложенных одеял, которые похититель оставил здесь, пока Уитни спала.

Она заметила, что немного замёрзла, а голова и запястья болели. Сон помог, но не сильно. Слишком много требовалось отдыха, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Она обезвожена. Кожа на её руках была натёрта до крови. Всё тело болело, мышцы в ногах и пояснице были перенапряжены после её бега по лесу. Бессмысленного и глупого. В первую очередь глупого, потому что бежать, когда похититель тебя прекрасно видит — не самая лучшая идея. Ну и ладно.

Дотянувшись до бутылки, она начала пить мелкими глотками, пока не опустошила её наполовину. Затем взяла миску и переложила туда содержимое банки, и хоть её желудок урчал, требуя еду, она с трудом глотала склизкую холодную морковь.

Где-то послышался шорох и приглушённый писк. Крысы.

Уитни приподнялась, пытаясь рассмотреть, где именно копошились грызуны. Крыс она не боялась. Её мать проработала учителем двадцать лет до того, как заболела раком, и в помещении класса постоянно держала крыс в клетках. А летом привозила животных домой, несмотря на протесты Клэя. Клэй ненавидел грызунов, и Уитни частенько дразнила его из-за этого в детстве. Тем не менее, разница между домашними крысами и дикими всё-таки была, поэтому в логове за этими зверьками следовало наблюдать.

Люк наверху заскрипел, за чем последовал звук тяжёлых шагов. Миллер не понимала, почему похититель шумел здесь, если умел передвигаться совершенно бесшумно. Единственная причина, приходившая в голову, была его намеренным желанием предупреждать пленницу о своём присутствии. Но это было так нелепо. С другой стороны, вполне логично. Ему не нравилось, когда она кричала от страха. И, наверное, он не получал от этого удовольствия, раз изо всех сил старался не пугать её.

Уитни увидела в его руках фонарь, когда он появился из-за угла. Несколько крошечных пушистых тел сновали у ног маньяка, и Миллер заметила, что он старался быть осторожным и не наступать на них. Она наблюдала за похитителем с любопытством — он явно маневрировал между крысами, потому что беспокоился о них, а не из-за отвращения. Он будто не хотел причинять им вред. Он вряд ли брезгливо отнёсся бы к крысиным внутренностям на подошвах своих ботинок.

_Хах._

Она не могла сказать, почему, но его трепетное отношение к грызунам, которых многие считали паразитами, дарило ей чувство облегчения. Каким бы он ни был убийцей-маньяком, но если он не причинял вреда животным — значит, не мог быть полным психопатом. Не то, чтобы её это сильно успокаивало, но на мгновение даже удалось расслабиться в его присутствии.

Похититель перестал так громко топать, увидев, что Уитни не спала и видела его. Он поставил фонарь на ящик и опустился на корточки. Взглянув на миску и обнаружив, что она была полна еды, он нахмурился.

Посмотрев в глаза Миллер, он постучал по краю миски, укоризненно задав немой вопрос.

— Я знаю, — поспешила оправдаться Уитни, — прости. Дело не в том, что я не ценю твою заботу, просто…

Она не знала, какие слова подобрать, чтобы не показаться глупой или неблагодарной.

— Консервы обычно не едят холодными.

Его лицо сохраняло хмурое выражение, но Миллер показалось, что похититель уже не злился, а просто размышлял. Но, отложив вопрос о предпочтениях пленницы в еде, он достал что-то из кармана и положил на ящик. Белая пластиковая коробка, помеченная красным крестом. Аптечка?

Миллер не успела отреагировать на то, как быстро он дотронулся до её запястий, но, осознав это, уже не вздрагивала. Поворот маленького ключа, и наручник с щелчком упал с её левого запястья, обнажив покрасневшую полоску кожи. Открыв аптечку, похититель достал оттуда марлю, пластырь и бинты и принялся за работу.

В этом можно было найти свои минусы. Уитни серьёзно сомневалась в стерильности его рук, которые он мог не мыть несколько лет. Плюс, в наборе не было никакой мази. Однако, самое нужное имелось. Он неуклюже закрепил пластырем марлю на внешней стороне её ладони, а затем щедро и туго забинтовал. Это поможет предотвратить дальнейшее натирание, взаимодействие ржавого металла с и без того раздражённой кожей и избавит от образования открытой раны. Какими бы ни были причины, по которым он захотел помочь, Миллер была ему благодарна.

Аккуратно надев на её запястье наручник, он убрал остатки бинтов. Почувствовав холод, Уитни потянулась к одному из одеял, подскочив от испуга, когда что-то выскользнуло из кармана её джинсов и со звоном упало на пол.

Она совсем забыла о медальоне, который нашла в жуткой хижине и спрятала в карман. От удара медальон открылся и лежал фотографиями вниз.

Похититель тоже его заметил, и его огромное тело замерло.

Напряжённо вздохнув, он потянулся к медальону и, толстыми пальцами обхватив цепочку, перевернул его, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Он с таким странным трепетом держал медальон, словно он был сделан из чистого золота, а не дешёвой меди, и обращался с ним как с раненной птицей, а не простым испачканным в грязи украшением.

Уитни задрожала от страха, когда похититель провёл кончиком пальца по изображению на правой стороне медальона, чтобы стереть грязь — Миллер поняла, что должна была оставить медальон там, где она его нашла. Да она вообще много чего должна была сделать, начиная с отказа идти в этот проклятый поход. Тем не менее, чужое украшение не стоило забирать. Но она забрала и спрятала в безопасном и близком месте, словно медальон был сокровищем, и она пыталась относиться к нему соответственно.

Похититель перевёл взгляд с медальона и пристально посмотрел на Уитни, стараясь внимательно изучить каждую деталь её внешности, увидеть сквозь кожу, разглядеть кости и саму душу. Как будто пытался что-то выяснить. Ей было знакомо это чувство. Она и сама порой не сводила глаз с деталей чего-то цельного, но при этом не могла собрать эти детали воедино.

Сжав закрытый медальон в кулаке, похититель подержал его немного, терзаясь сомнениями, но затем протянул руку, чтобы надеть на Миллер медальон.

Внезапно она ощутила нехватку чего-то невероятно важного, даже жизненно важного. Чего-то во взгляде похитителя, который смотрел на медальон на её груди.

Но чего именно?

Она вспомнила, что медальон и раньше открывался, и она видела две фотографии. Майк говорил, что она похожа на женщину справа — темноволосую и красивую. И это вызывало нервную усмешку: вроде её назвали симпатичной, независимо от того, какой она себя считала, а вроде и не до этого было, пока они находились в хижине.

Почему это имело значение? Она чувствовала, что где-то глубоко была скрыта правда о том, кем она была на самом деле. Но она не могла принять всё это, словно истина была далёким светом, находящимся вне её досягаемости.

Старый заброшенный дом. Спальня ребёнка, давно оставленные маленьким хозяином игрушки, книжки и одежда. Маленькая кровать. Любимый плюшевый медвежонок, сидевший на пыльной подушке. Имя, вырезанное на изголовье. Медальон с двумя фотографиями: одной идеально чистой и ухоженной, а другой — грязной и исцарапанной, словно её намеренно испортили.

— Неужели ты…

Нет, конечно же, нет.

Кончиками пальцев он коснулся рельефной поверхности медальона. У него были длинные ногти, местами сломанные и грязные, но прикосновение было мягким и приятным. На секунду Уитни подумала, что он — всего лишь подражатель. Самозванец. Больной психопат со склонностью к жестоким играм и перевоплощениям.

Мальчик, который утонул, но не умер. Одинокий, брошенный, травмированный.

Девушка, которая до сих пор жива только потому, что напоминала ему покойную мать.

Её губы раздвинулись, а имя так и норовило соскочить с языка.

— …Джейсон?

Он резко вскинул голову, а его плечи напряглись, стоило услышать это имя. Значит, она догадалась.

Назвав его имя, она привлекла внимание, но тут же задумалась о том, разумно ли поступила. В его единственном здоровом глазу мелькнула ярость, а пальцы сжались вокруг медальона, словно он собрался сорвать его с шеи Миллер, несмотря на то, что сам отдал ей украшение.

Атмосфера накалялась, и, казалось, что напряжение можно было почувствовать даже в воздухе.

— Всё в порядке, — неуверенно произнесла Уитни, пытаясь успокоить скорее себя, и потерпела неудачу.

От её слов Джейсон вскочил, отпустив медальон, и отшатнулся, будто она ударила его ножом. Затем он ушёл.

Всё ещё дрожа, Уитни выдохнула с облегчением.

Оказывается, страшилки Уэйда не были выдумкой. Джейсон Вурхиз был жив и до сих пор выслеживал в лагере жертв и убивал каждого, кто осмеливался нарушить границы. Но в тот миг, когда Уитни встретилась с ним взглядом, она не увидела чудовище, которое похитило её. Он не был похож на злобного зверя, каким его описывали местные.

Он выглядел потерянным и испуганным. Как беспомощный ребёнок, оказавшийся в темноте.

Стоп. Что?

Нет, нет, нет. _Нет._

Ничего не изменилось. Все остальные были мертвы: Майк провалился, Аманда сгорела заживо, череп Ричи был расколот. О том, какой ужасный конец постиг Уэйда, Миллер понятия не имела. Но они даже не были её друзьями. Они были друзьями Майка. Она не очень-то их любила, но всё же увидеть чужую смерть было…

Она не могла этого забыть. Джейсон не был испуганным ребёнком. Он был убийцей. Монстром. Он убил её возлюбленного на её глазах. Он хранил _голову_ своей матери в _ванной._

По её спине пробежала дрожь, Уитни снова потянулась к одеялу, накрыв им свои плечи, и сжалась в углу. Медальон мягко врезался в её грудь — удивительно тяжёлый для такого украшения. Она подняла его обеими руками, проведя подушечками больших пальцев по узорчатой поверхности, а затем аккуратно открыла его, чтобы посмотреть на фотографии. Теперь и она видела сходство с этой женщиной: в форме лица и в длине волос. Тем не менее, этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы Джейсон мог перепутать её с матерью. Она могла только предположить, что из-за этого он не пытался убить её, когда увидел её лицо, и заботился о ней, хоть и проявлял свою заботу довольно странно. Её взгляд автоматически скользнул на другую фотографию. Изображение мальчика было настолько искажено и исцарапано, что Миллер едва могла рассмотреть его лицо, лишь смутные очертания деформированной головы и непропорционально худые плечи. Возможно, у него была гидроцефалия или что-то похожее, влияющее на форму черепа.

Зачем он отдал ей медальон? Украшение много значило для него. Тогда зачем он надел его на её шею, как талисман, а не убрал обратно в шкатулку, в которой Майк обнаружил украшение? Неужели Вурхиз считал её реинкарнацией женщины, которая его воспитала, а Миллер разрушила его иллюзию? Не исключено, что именно в эту секунду он собирался с духом, чтобы вернуться и оторвать голову самозванке, какой она была.

Ну… Уитни ожидала определённо не этого.

С другой стороны ящика что-то зашуршало. Дотянувшись до консервной банки, Уитни вытащила пару горошин и морковь и бросила их в дальний конец комнаты, в надежде отвлечь грызунов.

***

Вурхиз прокладывал путь сквозь заросли и наслаждался этим процессом.

 _«…Джейсон?»_ — пленница произносила его имя с опаской, будто боялась, что он мог прикончить её за это. Она говорила так мягко и нерешительно. С таким же успехом она могла ударить его ногой прямо в горло.

Он смотрел на неё: на девушку, с лицом той, с которой были связаны его детские воспоминания. Туманные, но тёплые и добрые. Воспоминания о той, кто заботилась о нём, _любила_ его. Он вновь начал утопать в тоске. Страх в глазах пленницы лишь подтверждал его уверенность в том, что она не его мать. Печаль заполняла пустоту в его сердце, вместе с тоской, одиночеством и бессмысленностью существования.

Он сбежал…

…и понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Он был ошеломлён, потрясён и совершенно потерял контроль над ситуацией. Его шаги замедлялись до тех пор, пока постепенно не прекратились, и он остановился посреди поляны, уперев руки в бока. Было раннее утро, солнце едва показывалось из-за горизонта. На востоке небо окрашивалось в бледно-жёлтый цвет, и верхушки вечнозелёных деревьев приобретали роскошный оттенок. Но даже вся эта природная красота не могла отвлечь Вурхиза от мыслей о пленнице, прикованной в логове. О девушке, каждый вздох которой вынуждал его нарушать клятву.

Единственная причина, по которой он оставил её в живых и заботился о ней, была связь с последней искоркой надежды, которая казалась глупой до крайности. Это означало, что он должен был убить девушку прямой сейчас, отправить к её друзьям в качестве наказания за осквернение его земель… после того, как он кормил её. Ухаживал за её ранами.

Он помнил выражение на лице пленницы днём ранее, когда вернул её обратно: безнадёжный, пустой взгляд, в котором отчётливо отражались ярость и отчаяние. Никто и никогда не смотрел так на него раньше. Ни одна из сотен безликих жертв и даже его мать не была настолько рассержена или разочарована. Он не думал, что ещё был способен ощущать вину, но он ощущал.

Она не была виновата в его выборе. Он видел в ней свою мать и действовал скорее инстинктивно. Да, пленница нарушила границы его территории, но он не мог сказать, что она осталась безнаказанной. Её наказание продолжалось, ведь она не получала свободы, к которой так стремилась. Разве этого не было достаточно?

Но он не хотел быть причиной её страданий. Его задачей было справиться с ней как можно быстрее и аккуратнее. Он сам заставлял её страдать, не желая этого. Но идеи с убийством пленницы — перерезать ей горло, сломать позвоночник или раздробить череп — не привлекали его. Он не знал, в какой момент это произошло, но по какой-то причине мысли об убийстве пленницы были невыносимы. И это… сбивало с толку.

Он почувствовал это прежде, чем услышал: хаотичное и шумное движение. Шаги. Сердцебиение. И спустя мгновение его наполнила ярость. Гнев всегда захватывал его подобным образом. Каждая мелкая вибрация земли от шагов, биение сердца, дыхание — всё это постепенно усиливало его ярость. Хотя ярость давно потеряла форму обычной эмоции. Она никогда не уменьшалась, вонзаясь в его кости, словно лихорадка, и никакая резня не могла её утихомирить. Казалось, не имело значения, сколько людей он убил. Как они не прекращали приходить, так и гнев не оставлял его. Тем не менее, в конце каждого года, когда суровая зима отгоняла даже самых закалённых охотников, Джейсон обнаруживал, что его всё равно тянуло к любому шороху, сработавшей растяжке или капкану. Усталость от жизни сопровождала Вурхиза так же долго, как и гнев. Он ловил себя на мысли, что, бродя по глубокому снегу, нередко удивлялся, почему до сих пор был жив, хотя потребностей в еде и сне давно практически не испытывал. Он просто существовал, ожидая, когда следующий нарушитель проникнет на его территорию.

Внезапно гнев угас, подобно искре. Маньяк повернулся к источнику звука, стремясь сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь, что отвлекало бы его от ненужных размышлений. На чём-нибудь, в чём был смысл.

Он отследил источник звука до ручья, проходящего через восточную часть его территории. Одинокий мужчина прогуливался около воды, а за ним следовала собака, радостно виляя хвостом. Мужчина насвистывал раздражающую мелодию. Поначалу Джейсон держался на расстоянии, бесшумно идя по их следам, оставшимся на рыхлой почве. Но вот они приблизились к границе, где и любил убивать Вурхиз, чтобы избавляться от тел было легче и быстрее.

Собака заметила его первой — у животных ощущения намного острее, чем у людей — и отошла от хозяина, осторожно принюхиваясь и тихо рыча, выражая беспокойство.

— Тихо, Бонни.

Турист свистнул, подзывая собаку, но животное не послушалось и село рядом с деревом, за которым прятался Джейсон.

Как правило, Вурхиз не причинял вреда животным без причины — только если они не нападали первыми или не могли послужить пищей — и очень надеялся, что сейчас не придётся прибегать к насилию.

Собака была среднего размера, с короткой золотистой шерстью и треугольными ушами. Вурхиз вспомнил, что когда-то у одного из вожатых была похожая собака. И хотя сам вожатый был не самым хорошим из людей — но и не самым плохим — он разрешал маленькому Джейсону играть с собакой столько, сколько тому хотелось. Он помнил, как водил руками по мягкому чёрному меху на спине и животе собаки и смеялся, когда животное пыталось лизнуть его в лицо. Собаке было всё равно, как он выглядел. Собака не считала его уродом. Собака любила его просто потому, что он дарил ей любовь взамен.

Ему было интересно, что потом случилось с собакой, и был ли её хозяин среди жертв его матери.

— Что такое, девочка?

Собака заскулила, опустив голову, и последний раз взглянула в сторону Джейсона, прежде чем вернуться к хозяину. Вурхизу не придётся причинять ей вред. Он облегчённо вздохнул и вышел из укрытия.

На этот раз он использовал охотничий нож, а не мачете. Сначала была небольшая погоня, турист петлял, швыряясь ругательствами — такими, что Джейсон намеренно прикусил бы язык, если бы хоть раз попытался произнести подобное вслух. Мужчина, отчаявшись, бросил в Вурхиза свою сумку, надеясь, что это каким-то образом остановит преследователя.

Как бы не так.

В конце концов, Джейсон провёл лезвием вверх по мягкой области между челюстью и горлом, прорезав дыхательную трубку и спинной мозг одним толчком. Ладони убийцы обагрились кровью, которая запачкала рукава его куртки. К тому времени, когда он отпустил тело, собака сбежала.

Джейсон сожалел об этом. Он мог бы привести её домой.

Интересно, пленнице нравятся собаки? Подумав об этом, Вурхиз нахмурился — подобные мысли были крайне нежелательны.

Нагнувшись, он открыл брошенную сумку туриста, проверяя на пригодность содержимое. Большая часть вещей была бесполезна: куски бумаги и пластика, какая-то мелкая штука, напоминающая рацию, и одежда — слишком маленького размера. В сумке нашёлся пакет крекеров и пара мешочков с орехами и сухофруктами, которые Вурхиз спрятал в карман. К своему удивлению, он нашёл потёртую книжку в мягкой обложке и с пожелтевшими страницами.

Он повертел книгу в руках, провёл пальцем по строчкам. Кое-что он даже мог прочесть. Несмотря на то, что Джейсон не особо увлекался чтением в детстве, некоторые знания сохранились в его памяти. Он расшифровывал простые слова достаточно быстро, чтобы понимать отметки об опасности или токсичности той или иной вещи.

Многие читают для удовольствия. Джейсон знал это. Когда он был маленьким, мама читала ему книжки, показывала в них картинки — большинство из этих книг до сих пор пылились на полке в его комнате. А пленница любит читать? Если он принесёт ей книгу, если сделает её пространство похожим на дом, а не на тюрьму, она будет счастлива?

Счастлива…

Он тихо фыркнул, одновременно развеселившись и разозлившись на себя. Очевидно, что если уж он решил не убивать пленницу, то теперь должен был следить за её комфортом и самочувствием. Никогда раньше он не занимался подобным и не был уверен в том, нравится ли ему это. Тем не менее, он сунул книжку в карман рядом с едой, а сумку с оставшимся содержимым спрятал под папоротником.

Ему нужно вернуться. Сегодня пленница вновь отказалась от еды, и он начал беспокоиться о том, что она могла заболеть.

Джейсон ел, когда был голоден, но со временем потребность в пище уменьшалась, и того, что давал лес и инвентарь жертв, было достаточно и даже хватало для запасов. До сих пор он не заботился о том, чем кормить пленницу.

Понятно, что одних консервов ей было мало. В следующий раз, когда он отправится патрулировать территорию, то украдёт продукты с фермы, находящейся южнее. Летом там наверняка можно было найти что-то свежее и вкусное.

Джейсон редко покидал свои земли. Если своенравные незнакомцы ступали на его территорию, то имели с ним дело, но в основном это были туристы, охотники и всякие любопытные глупцы. Местные же предпочитали не нарушать его границы, а взамен он не трогал их. Это было своеобразное перемирие. Иногда, правда, некоторые люди считали, что могут заходить на его земли, раз он заходит к ним. Справедливо. Джейсон знал, что периодически рабочие с территории Гаррика пренебрежительно относились к негласному «договору», в отличие от других местных, поэтому не чувствовал, что поступал неправильно, когда выходил на поиски еды для своей пленницы.

Внезапно его посетила мысль о том, что если он позволит ей полноценно жить здесь, то и обращаться к ней должен иначе, чем просто _девушка._

Парень, с которым она гуляла — и которого Вурхиз в ярости разорвал на части — он звал её Уитни. Как и второй, который умолял её о помощи за несколько секунд до того, как мачете Джейсона воткнулось в его череп.

_Уитни._

Её звали Уитни.


	4. Fighter

**День четвёртый**

День прошёл словно в агонии. Время шло, и его ход можно было определить только по изменению солнечного света, проникающего сверху. Чем и занималась Уитни.

Очевидно, Джейсона напугало использование его имени. Миллер видела шок в его глазу, зрачок которого стал широким и тёмным. Если это не было страхом, то она не знала, как ещё это назвать. Когда его в последний раз звали по имени? Сколько лет назад? Могло ли пройти несколько десятилетий?

Если истории не врали — а Уитни полагала, что доля правды в них всё же была — Джейсон утонул в возрасте одиннадцати или двенадцати лет. Точнее, считалось, что утонул. Но исчезновение Вурхиза было правдоподобным до такой степени, что его мать сошла с ума от горя, убила нескольких вожатых в лагере и сделала всё возможное, чтобы «Хрустальное озеро» закрыли, и подобных инцидентов, как с её сыном, никогда не происходило. Но если это была не просто легенда, и Джейсон своими глазами видел смерть матери, разве она могла настолько обезуметь, что не замечала живого сына прямо перед носом? Уитни думала, что всё возможно. Наверняка в мире случаются и не такие странности. Или…

Или правдивыми были другие истории. Те, в которых утверждалось, что мальчик на самом деле утонул, но воскрес после смерти матери. Возродился от крови и ужаса жертв, существо из чистой ярости, обречённое питаться местью.

Честно говоря, и в эту сверхъестественную теорию Уитни была готова поверить. Впрочем, не имело значения, во что верить. В двух вещах Миллер была абсолютно уверена. Первая: независимо от того, умер Джейсон или нет, он был живым человеком. Не призраком, а телесным существом, которое дышало, думало, но… не разговаривало. Возможно, потому что не могло. Вторая: после смерти матери Вурхиз остался совершенно один.

Это было невероятно грустно, но Уитни не позволяла грусти захватить себя. Неважно, насколько печальным было прошлое Джейсона, он всё ещё оставался больным ублюдком, и никакая трагедия не оправдает убийств.

Желудок Миллер требовательно заурчал, и она приложила руку к животу. Он издавал звуки с самого рассвета. И если бы дело было только в голоде, она не обращала бы на это внимания, но её мочевой пузырь был переполнен, а запястья ныли от ран, ведь она снова пыталась стереть цепь о стену. Её суставы болели без движения, а спина будто ненавидела Уитни из-за долгого лежания в постели. Сегодня было жарко: намного жарче, чем за всё лето, и хоть пространство под землёй должно было оставаться холодным, одежда Миллер намокла от пота и начала противно прилипать к коже. Уитни встрепенулась, чуть не провалившись в сон. Она была изнурена, но боялась спать, потому что ей снились странные и пугающие сны.

Она наклонилась вперёд, чтобы посмотреть через решётку над собой. Сквозь дырявый пол проникали тёплые золотистые лучи света. Наступил вечер, но никаких признаков присутствия Джейсона Миллер не обнаруживала. Обычно к этому времени он приходил, по крайней мере, хотя бы один раз — чтобы проверить наличие воды — но сегодня этого не сделал, и Уитни начала задумываться о том, вернётся ли он вообще. Она могла смириться с быстрой смертью, обезглавливанием или удушением, но мысли о медленной кончине от голода в луже мочи вызывали панику.

Внезапный звенящий шум нарушил тишину в логове, и Уитни вскрикнула от испуга. Её взгляд заметался по тёмным углам и стенам, пытаясь отыскать источник. В тоннелях не было ветра, не было будильника. Даже крысы недавно куда-то пропали, решив переждать жару в более комфортном месте. Случайно подняв взгляд, Миллер заметила колокольчики. Привязанные к верёвке, они висели под потолком, почти невидимые.

_Какого чёрта?.._

Уитни нахмурилась и привстала на коленях, пытаясь поближе рассмотреть устройство. Вскоре она обнаружила, что колокольчиков было намного больше, некоторые из них были неаккуратно слеплены из кусочков металла. Вурхиз развесил их здесь в качестве сигнала тревоги? Они сработают, если она попытается сбежать? Но Миллер никаким образом не соединялась с колокольчиками и вообще их до этого не замечала… Разве что они предназначались не для неё. В конце концов, Вурхиз не планировал похищать её, а значит, никак не мог подготовиться заранее.

Беспокойство пронзило её позвоночник, а волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Уитни не была уверена, но колокольчики напомнили ей о ловушках охотника, который тщательно планировал, замышлял и готовил свои убийства не только практически (или параноически), но и предвкушая, упиваясь самим процессом.

Потолок над ней громко скрипнул, и она во второй раз вздрогнула от испуга. Люк открылся с привычным звуком, и Уитни почувствовала, как её сердце забилось в горле.

Её руки дрожали, стиснутые в кулаки и опущенные между колен. Даже вчера она не была так взволнована, хотя именно вчера вызвала бурную эмоциональную реакцию у своего похитителя и ожидала собственной смерти. Тревога усилилась, когда Миллер услышала тяжёлые шаги, и вскоре появились очертания Джейсона, который, к счастью для пленницы, нёс в руке миску. Облегчение быстро пришло на смену страху. Значит, Уитни не совершила ужасную ошибку, и её не ждало смертельное наказание.

Из миски тонкими струйками поднимался пар. Миллер подумала, что у неё начались галлюцинации, пока Джейсон не поставил миску перед ней, и Уитни не почувствовала тепло.

Это был суп. _Горячий_ суп.

Уитни понятия не имела, как Вурхиз его нагрел, и ей, честно говоря, было всё равно. В миске находилась куриная лапша с кусочками мяса и моркови. Также Джейсон принёс несколько крекеров, немного несвежих, но это было неважно. Суп был горячим и настолько вкусным, что Миллер расплакалась бы, если бы не была занята поглощением пищи.

Похититель пристально наблюдал за тем, как она ела, и это немного расстраивало, но Уитни понимала, что он делал это для того, чтобы убедиться в том, что она точно поест. Что она и делала. С удовольствием и рекордной скоростью. На самом деле, она и сама удивлялась, как её желудок до сих пор не разболелся от такого быстрого поглощения пищи. Она съела весь суп и две трети крекеров.

Уитни завернула крекеры обратно в мешок и поняла, что в будущем придётся пожалеть о том, что сразу съела так много. Просто ей было так приятно есть и понимать, что это не противная необходимость, а собственное желание ощутить себя сытой впервые за несколько дней. Кажется, она даже переела.

— Я…

Но Вурхиз уже сам тянулся к замку, чтобы освободить цепь, поэтому Миллер закрыла рот и стала ждать.

И только когда он расстегнул один из наручников, она заметила кровь.

Сначала она засомневалась. Куртка Джейсона была тёмного, серо-коричневого цвета. Когда он коснулся запястья Миллер, сняв наручник, она перевела взгляд на конец его рукава, отметив, что цвет был другим. Темнее общего, каким-то ржаво-коричневым, будто что-то впиталось в ткань и высохло. Она отвела взгляд в сторону и думала над тем, что всё это значит, по дороге в домик с туалетами.

Она просидела там ещё пару мгновений после того, как облегчился её мочевой пузырь. Миллер закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь свыкнуться с осознанием того, откуда взялся тот цвет на рукаве. Она не могла понять, что чувствует: панику, печаль или гнев. Не знала, заплакать или закричать, или всё сразу. Она не хотела думать о человеке, которого Вурхиз скорее всего убил. Но было слишком поздно.

Проведя немало времени в клинике, она знала, как выглядит кровь почти в любой форме и консистенции. Это не должно было беспокоить её. _Не должно,_ но беспокоило. Она понимала, как эта кровь попала на рукав. Несмотря на то, что руки Вурхиза были чистыми, это не означало, что он не причинял ими боли. Уитни подумала о том человеке, которого никогда не узнает. Быстро ли он умер или страдал… как Майк. Эти мысли не покидали её, а в голове до сих пор звучал крик Майка и хруст ломающихся позвонков. Перед её глазами вновь появилась картина: дыра в полу, огромные руки, сжимающие ногу её возлюбленного и тянущие вниз. Кровь хлынула из его рта, когда он кричал, чтобы Уитни убегала, а на его лице навсегда застыл ужас, какой бывает у жертвы, раздираемой хищником. Он и был жертвой. Добычей, целью для уничтожения. Как бы жестоко это ни звучало, но с точностью описывало то, с каким зверским гневом он был уничтожен.

Аманда и Ричи были убиты с определённой целью, но Майк… в случае с Майком это была _ярость:_ мстительная ярость призрака, ищущего виноватых. Это было жестоко до крайности, и Уитни знала, что жуткие воспоминания будут преследовать её до конца жизни.

Уитни закрыла глаза и крепко зажала ладонями уши, будто это могло сдержать появление воспоминаний, будто она могла заставить себя проснуться от кошмара, в котором оказалась. Но вот она открыла глаза и всё ещё находилась в паршивом тесном туалете в бревенчатом доме из семидесятых посреди леса. С её запястья по-прежнему свисала цепь, противоположный конец которой держал убийца. От реальности нельзя проснуться, как ни старайся. Боже, как же Уитни скучала по Майку. Остроумный и общительный, он наверняка нашёл бы выход даже из такой ситуации, но… не обязательно. Ведь это была _его_ идея — прогуляться по жуткой хижине. Неправильная идея. Это ужасно, но Миллер допустила мысль о том, что ей, возможно, не было бы легче рядом с ним. Хотя, зато она была бы не так одинока. Она сделала глубокий вдох, а затем выдохнула. Сидеть здесь нет смысла. Это ничего не изменит.

Встав, Уитни надела штаны и поплелась к раковине, чтобы умыться. Зеркало перед ней было грязным и исцарапанным — впрочем, как и её лицо. Она была бледной и грязной, под глазами виднелись тёмные круги, а волосы свисали слипшимися сосульками. Но в желудке была еда, и по большому счёту Миллер не пострадала. И сохранила рассудок.

И она не сдавалась. Её мать — Элен Миллер — боролась с раком четвёртой стадии, хотя её предупреждали о скорой смерти после второй. Если она справлялась, то и Уитни не должна была опускать руки…

Выход… он должен быть. Вода из крана была холодной. Удивительно, что здесь вообще имелась вода. Миллер слышала, что сумасшедшая мать Вурхиза сделала всё, чтобы лагерь стал максимально необитаемым: сжигала лагерное имущество, разрушала колодцы и многое другое. Конечно, этого не было достаточно для того, чтобы закрыть лагерь. Либо водопровод решили отдельно восстановить. В любом случае, Уитни была благодарна за чистую прохладную воду и то, как она помогала взбодриться.

Цепь зазвенела, и Уитни моргнула. Как долго она пробыла здесь? Пожалуй, достаточно, но Джейсон всё не приходил за ней. Любой из тех мужчин, которых она знала — в том числе, Клэй — уже пару раз дёрнул бы за цепь, чтобы девушка поторопилась.

Выйдя на улицу, она увидела, что похититель терпеливо ждал её, стоя спиной к разделительной стене. Настоящего хищника, каким был Вурхиз, всегда отличает терпение. Точный и смертоносный, гораздо более умный, чем о нём рассказывали в легендах. Уитни почувствовала, как по её позвоночнику прокатилась дрожь.

Он повернулся к ней, и от лезвия его оружия отразилась вспышка света. Миллер напряглась — она ещё слишком хорошо помнила о смерти и крови — и была готова поклясться, что Вурхиз это заметил. Конечно, заметил, ведь теперь он потянулся к её запястью более осторожно. Думал, что она снова сбежит? Что она обовьёт цепь вокруг его шеи и затянет? Идея неплохая, но Миллер практически сразу от неё отказалась. Даже если ей повезёт настолько, что удастся обвить цепь вокруг шеи похитителя, у её не было столько сил, чтобы придушить его.

Майк был сильным для среднестатистического двадцатипятилетнего парня, которому нравились пробежки и походы в спортзал. А _этого_ человека нельзя было приравнять к среднестатистическому. Он был словно ломовая лошадь. Тяжёлый, широкоплечий, громоздкий. Его тело было мощным, потому что он активно использовал его — был вынужден использовать в условиях, в которых оказался. Миллер никогда не видела того, кто так же пугал бы её физической формой. Как будто его мускулы росли от гнева. Он был не только сильным, но ещё быстрым и тихим — комбинация столь же странная, сколько и смертоносная.

Она почувствовала, как цепь слегка потянула её запястья. Пора возвращаться в логово. Джейсон почувствовал натяжение цепи и немедленно остановился. Он оглянулся через плечо, в немом вопросе наклонив голову. Уитни не двигалась, проверяя похитителя, хоть и понимала, к каким последствиям могут привести подобные проверки. Но Вурхиз продолжал терпеливо ждать. Он не собирался насильно тащить её, потому что мог случайно навредить. Ему не нужно было говорить ей об этом — Миллер просто… знала. И смутилась ещё сильнее.

Почему его должно беспокоить, как безопасно провести её по дороге через лагерь и лес? Почему его должны беспокоить её окровавленные запястья? Она не понимала. Если он не хотел её убивать и вообще ничего от неё не хотел — казалось, что не хотел — тогда почему так заботился о ней? Почему взял в плен без причины? Зачем тратил на неё ресурсы, время и энергию? Просто… _зачем?_

Уитни осторожно сошла с крыльца дома, в котором располагались туалеты и душевые, и под подошвами её кроссовок заскрипела сухая грязь и гравий. Вурхиз сделал полшага в направлении логова, будто спрашивая — на что Миллер ответила, послушно последовав за ним. Лучше не вызывать лишних подозрений и заставить его думать, что она смирилась со своей судьбой. Однако Уитни не спешила, наслаждаясь вечерним воздухом и приятным прохладным ветром.

Ветер развевал её волосы и постепенно высушил футболку от пота. Двигаться стало легче. Уитни думала об этом каждый раз, когда Вурхиз выводил её на улицу: она никогда не уделяла должного внимания обычной прогулке, без сложных тренировок, напрягавших мышцы и сухожилия. А ведь спокойная прогулка дарила такое облегчение. Не то, чтобы в логове Миллер совсем не могла двигаться — могла при желании — но её цепь была слишком короткой и не позволяла даже обойти комнату по кругу.

Она думала попросить у похитителя чуть больше времени, лишь бы остаться на улице подольше. Он мог бы привязать её к дереву, и она с удовольствием сто раз обошла бы вокруг ствола, любуясь природой. Но она не спрашивала, боясь, что любое изменение в привычном поведении привлечёт нежелательное внимание.

Как обычно, он опускал её вниз первой: широкие руки обвились вокруг её талии и легко подняли над землёй, словно домашнюю кошку. Он продолжал её поддерживать до тех пор, пока не убеждался в том, что она могла крепко держаться на ногах, и это было… странно. Ещё более странно, чем поход до туалета или горячая еда. Уитни задумалась об этом, когда он спрыгнул рядом с ней. Ему приходилось слегка наклоняться, чтобы не задеть низкий потолок тоннеля, и выпрямиться он мог только в нише с уголком пленницы. Никто не заставлял его. Он не был обязан кормить её, выполнять просьбы, не говоря уже об остальном. Даже если он понял, что она не та, за кого он её принял, но и убивать напрямую не желал, то всегда мог просто дать ей умереть от голода. Значит, ему всё-таки было что-то нужно… ведь так? Она не слишком зациклена на этом? Не исключено, но ей всё ещё хватало рассудка для того, чтобы придумать план побега.

Вурхиз не задерживался после того, как прикрепил цепь к замку и неестественно по-домашнему забрал посуду. Он проверил воду и, напоследок незаметно скользнув взглядом по пленнице, ушёл. В логове быстро темнело, и Уитни, дотянувшись до фонаря, оставленного на ящике, включила его, наполнив комнатку тёплым жёлтым светом. Из-за света тоннель казался куда более тёмным и зловещим, напоминающим о том, какие неприятные секреты хранило логово.

Подняв фонарь, Уитни встала на колени и осмотрела замок. Он соединял её цепь с металлическим кольцом. Уитни подёргала его, но ни кольцо, ни цепь не поддавались. Она никак не сможет вырвать кольцо из стены или сломать замок, но особо и не надеялась. Потому что даже если бы попробовала, то опять пришлось бы бежать с тяжёлой цепью. А это было плохой идеей. Она поставила фонарь на ящик и поднесла наручники к свету, чтобы лучше их изучить. Наручники были недостаточно древними для антиквариата, но всё-таки довольно старыми — в полиции или психушке такими бы уже не пользовались.

Зажав цепь между колен, Миллер осторожно повернула запястье в одну сторону, затем в другую, надеясь освободить руку. Но бинты под наручниками смялись и здорово ей мешали. Впрочем, и в таком способе Уитни не была уверена. Её похититель был слишком умным и вряд ли заковал бы её в наручники, из которых можно было бы так просто выскользнуть.

Она изучала замочные скважины на наручниках, в волнении закусив нижнюю губу. С годами металл потемнел, но скважины ещё были видны. Может быть, она сможет подобрать ключ?

Она начала оглядываться, разыскивая что-то, что можно использовать. Что-то тонкое и длинное, желательно металлическое, что может послужить инструментом. Она едва не опрокинула фонарь, в спешке обыскивая противоположную сторону ящика. Миллер поймала его у самой земли и замерла, глядя на устройство, зажатое между ладонями. У неё только что возникла отличная идея, которая точно должна была сработать.

Аккуратно вернув фонарь на место, она принялась ждать.

***

Джейсон прошёл почти треть пути, когда вспомнил, что найденная книга до сих пор лежала в его кармане.

Он постоянно этим занимался: патрулировал территорию, проверял ловушки и следил за состоянием оружия. Однако теперь то же патрулирование занимало куда больше времени, а поставленные задачи он выполнял медленнее из-за изменений в своей жизни, имя которым — Уитни.

Подогрев супа дался ему с трудом и везением. Он часами обыскивал лагерные домики, пытаясь найти нечто, вырабатывающее достаточное количество тепла для приготовления еды. Все домики, кажется, были обесточены: то ли из-за того, что Вурхиз брал электричество из других источников, и лагерные генераторы испортились от старости и застоя, то ли из-за того, что мать действительно сделала это место полностью непригодным для жизни. В любом случае, Джейсон практически не знал, как пользоваться плитой. Особенно электрической. Понятия не имел. Он мог бы разжечь костёр, как это делали туристы, но, некоторое время наблюдая за ними, пришёл к выводу, что огонь — не самый надёжный инструмент, да и возиться с ним долго.

Ему повезло найти то, что, по его мнению, можно было назвать плитой, и ещё больше повезло с тем, что он смутно, но помнил, как этим пользоваться. Лагерный домик всё-таки был подключён к электросети, и Джейсон смог включить устройство и впоследствии подарить Уитни горячую еду.

Конечно, ему приходилось уделять немало времени пленнице, и это отвлекало от повседневных дел. Но это было не так важно. Хоть Джейсон и был настроен только на свой ритм жизни, но постепенно привыкал к переменам, и изменившееся в лучшую сторону поведение пленницы доказало, что усилия того стоили.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ел так быстро. Она взглянула на клубы пара, поднимавшиеся из миски, и набросилась на еду как голодная лиса. Потому что только голодные животные выглядели настолько счастливыми, когда им удавалось наесться. Когда _он_ ел — достаточно редко, но всё же — то никогда не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения потребности. А _она_ была счастлива. Он видел это по её лицу, по тому, как она держала миску, по блеску в глазах, по улыбке. За этим было интересно наблюдать.

Она была права, когда говорила, что консервы нужно есть горячими. Возможно, в следующий раз он и сам попробует. Просто, чтобы понять, на что это похоже.

После того, как Вурхиз сопроводил её до туалета и вернул домой, он как обычно отправился патрулировать окрестности. Он переустанавливал ловушку — сработавшую, но пустую (видимо, в неё попалось какое-то животное) — полез в карман за бечёвкой и неожиданно наткнулся на что-то прямоугольное и бумажное.

Он совершенно забыл об этом. Слишком отвлёкся на возню с пищей для пленницы.

Он не понимал, почему, но Уитни резко стала послушной. Когда он хотел увести её из домика с туалетами, она не двигалась — просто стояла на краю ступеньки и смотрела на Вурхиза — а он подумал, что она снова собиралась сбежать.

Но она не сбежала, только шла медленнее, чем обычно. Видимо, из-за долгого сидения в логове. Ему нужно было чаще выводить её на улицу. Он, конечно, мог бы немного перестроить логово, но был ли в этом смысл? И ещё книга…

Книга, лежавшая в его кармане.

Он дотронулся пальцами до мягкой обложки, а затем всё же достал бечёвку, чтобы обновить ловушку, и после этого отправился домой.

Он мог не торопиться, но странное, волнующее чувство внезапно захлестнуло его на полпути. Он ощущал вину, которая кусала его как назойливое насекомое — вроде незначительно, но при этом отвлекающе. Джейсон переступил порог хижины, когда услышал грохот.

Это было похоже на звук разбитого стекла, но не настолько шумное. Что бы то ни было, оно точно послышалось снизу.

Он быстро двинулся вперёд, не дожидаясь новых звуков, откинул люк и спустился. Теперь он услышал приглушённый писк грызунов. А затем щёлканье и царапанье металла. Повторяющееся, но не ритмичное.

Завернув за угол, он обнаружил, что фонарь, который он оставил, лежал на ящике, разбитый вдребезги. Фонарь уже не светил, его батарея лопнула и смялась, а лампочка остыла. Но естественного природного света хватило для того, чтобы Вурхиз смог разглядеть кусочек металла, зажатый между пальцами пленницы.

Она согнула его наподобие проволоки и воткнула в замочную скважину наручника, пытаясь сымитировать ключ. Джейсон мог сказать, что ничего у неё не выйдет, просто взглянув на это. Устройство замка для открытия требовало как минимум две таких проволоки и две задействованных руки — ни одного из условий у пленницы не было. Он также мог сказать, что, судя по тому, как проволока двигалась в замке, то, случайно дёрнувшись, Уитни рисковала поранить себя самодельной отмычкой. Вряд ли травма была бы серьёзной, но Вурхиз хотел бы, чтобы обошлось вообще без травм.

Он старался не шуметь, но пленница сразу насторожилась, словно животное, которое почуяло опасность. Она вскинула голову, её зрачки расширились в темноте. Он за пару шагов приблизился к ней и обхватил рукой. Осторожно и деликатно.

В тот момент, когда он положил на неё руку, Уитни начала дрожать, отводя руки назад и сильнее сжимая проволоку, будто та могла спасти её — Миллер надеялась, что могла.

Её спина выгнулась, а голова откинулась назад, как у разозлённого хорька, который грозился укусить обидчика. Большинство животных скалило зубы в знак агрессии, доминирования или угрозы, напоминая о готовности бороться до последнего, разрывать плоть, ломать кости, вгрызаться в горло. Чаще всего такое поведение диктовал страх.

Он почти восхищался её планом. Интересно, сколько времени она вынашивала эту идею? Но ей не хватило терпения, ведь подожди Уитни пару часов — когда он был бы за пределами слышимости — и к его возвращению она бы уже покинула логово. Она бы справилась, если бы не прокололась с некоторыми деталями, а он не вернулся бы в самый неподходящий момент.

Ей хватило решимости попытаться, и он уважал её за это.

Она дёрнулась, едва не ударившись спиной о стену. При этой мысли в его голове вспыхнула искра беспокойства, и он опустил другую руку ей на грудь, почувствовав биение сердца. Он осторожно прижимал ладонь, вынуждая Уитни отодвигаться, пока лопатки пленницы не встретились со стеной. Но пленница внезапно пнула его, нанеся сильный удар по бедру. Это был бы жестокий и болезненный удар, если бы Вурхиз не был неуязвимым.

В этом он тоже отличался от большинства. До смерти он был обычным человеком, получал раны, царапал колени и пальцы. И часто плакал даже из-за незначительной боли. Но теперь почти ничего не чувствовал, а любая травма заживала так быстро, что он едва мог уследить за этим процессом. Впрочем, Джейсон не считал себя абсолютно неуязвимым, ведь при ранении у него всё ещё шла кровь. Но ему требовался намного больший урон, чем многие могли нанести, чтобы почувствовать настоящую боль.

Однако ей он мог сделать больно. Так больно, что вылечиться она бы не смогла. Вот почему Вурхиз был максимально осторожным, когда отбирал у неё проволоку, стараясь не хватать за руки слишком сильно. Он спрятал проволоку в карман, а затем вытянул руку перед собой, чтобы блокировать кулаки, с которыми пленница на него накинулась. Её глаза были закрыты, а рот открылся, чтобы издать крик, который на этот раз скорее всего всё-таки уничтожит её голосовые связки. Крик ярости и разочарования.

Джейсон вздрогнул, когда звук буквально атаковал его барабанные перепонки. Возможно, пленница не была сильной, но зато была _громкой,_ до боли громкой. И всё же Вурхиз не испытывал желания насильно заткнуть её. Она не пыталась звать на помощь или отвлекать его. Она уже не боролась с ним, будто бы ей вправду стало всё равно. Её поступок был безрассудным, _отчаянным._

Джейсон каким-то образом знал, о чём она сейчас думала. Это был её последний шанс обрести свободу. Независимо от успеха или провала, она приложила оставшиеся усилия, а он только что всё разрушил.

Он должен позволить ей выпустить эти эмоции через крик.

Постепенно она затихла. Её лицо выглядело истощённым, и Джейсона вновь пронзило чувство вины.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептала она, и Вурхиз напрягся.

Ему не нравилось слово _пожалуйста._ Оно ассоциировалось с жалкими жертвами, умоляющими о пощаде, пытающимися торговаться или угрожать. Уитни не была такой, но это слово вызывало у него острое отвращение.

— Пожалуйста, просто убей меня.

Его глаза расширились от удивления.

Никто и никогда не умолял его о смерти. Что это, новая попытка отвлечь? Или обмануть?

Она встретилась с ним взглядом, её глаза застилали слёзы, но она терпела. И только дрожание подбородка показывало, насколько она была близка к тому, чтобы сдаться и заплакать.

Нет, она не обманывала.

Когда Джейсон ничего не сделал, она отвернулась, стряхнув с себя его руки — точнее, он позволил их стряхнуть — и сжалась в углу, свернувшись в комок. И тогда он услышал тихий плач. Тяжёлый, судорожный. Ему были знакомы эти рыдания. Он знал их слишком хорошо.

Память прояснилась, словно Вурхиз увидел те события в зеркале. Он — шестилетний ребёнок, спрятавшийся под одеялом на своей кровати и плачущий. Горько и так сильно, что даже ожидал того, что его от этого разорвёт на части. Он как всегда играл на улице в одиночестве, когда к нему подбежали двое детей. Джейсон думал, что они хотели дружить с ним, но в их руках были камни, и дети начали бросаться ими.

В тот день он узнал, какими злыми могут быть дети, и проплакал несколько часов.

Он неловко присел рядом, наблюдая за тем, как вздрагивали плечи Уитни. Он не знал, что делать. Должен ли её успокоить? Каким образом? Хочет ли она этого? Вряд ли, ведь именно из-за него она оказалась в ловушке. Нет, ему следует уйти и оставить её.

Он спокойно собрал осколки фонаря. Фонарь не подлежал восстановлению, но заменять его маньяк не хотел. Не потому, что боялся повторения сегодняшнего инцидента. Но рисковать лишний раз не стоило. Однако и мысль о том, что пленница останется одна в темноте, не радовала.

После минутного размышления, Джейсон взял второй фонарь с верстака и прицепил к потолку, в недоступном для пленницы месте. И, наконец, достал из кармана книгу.

Какое-то время он просто держал её в руках, разглаживая помявшуюся обложку, а затем аккуратно положил её на середину ящика. Последний раз коснувшись обложки, он почувствовал нечто странное в груди. Тревогу. Он _беспокоился._

Вурхиз не понимал этого чувства. Зачем ему волноваться об оставленной книге? Он ломал голову, пытаясь осознать причину неуместных эмоций, но ничего не выходило.

Он тихо ушёл, выбрался на поверхность и прошёл в дом, забрав по пути плоскогубцы и несколько металлических булавок.

Пока он не будет отходить далеко от логова, чтобы убедиться в безопасности пленницы. Патрулирование может подождать. Проволока, которую Вурхиз натянул, чтобы узнать о приближении чужаков с южной стороны дома, нуждалась в переустановке. Её разрушили кролики, когда недавно скакали поблизости целым семейством. Скорее всего, устройство придётся перенести в другое место. Возможно, когда он закончит, Уитни успокоится и захочет есть, а он наконец справится со странным ощущением, начавшим его преследовать.


	5. Bad Blood

Слеза покатилась по щеке Уитни и упала на руку, образуя крошечную лужу. Миллер наблюдала, как капля стекала по её запястью, оставляя тонкий блестящий след. Когда Уитни была маленькой, мама часто говорила ей, что слезинки драгоценны, и если она, поймав одну, закопает её в земле, то через сто лет слезинка станет алмазом. Уитни вспомнила, как однажды попыталась это сделать и зашла так далеко, что заранее вырыла яму в два фута на заднем дворе, чтобы быть готовой в следующий раз, когда заплачет. Она не могла вспомнить, удалось ли в итоге закопать слезинку и что произошло с ямой.

После того, как Элен заболела, она продолжала работать на заднем дворе даже тогда, когда больше не могла преподавать. С помощью Фатимы — медсестры, которая каждый день приходила заботиться об Элен — Уитни выводила мать на улицу в хорошую погоду, чтобы Элен могла пару часов ухаживать за огородом, пока Уитни сидела рядом и училась. Это длилось до тех пор, пока матери не стало хуже. К тому времени, когда врачи обнаружили рак, он уже имел метастазы. Болезнь поразила лёгкие, поджелудочную железу, кости, и никакое лечение не помогало преодолеть боль. Элен отказалась от химиотерапии, предпочтя насладиться оставшейся частью жизни, а оставалось ей в лучшем случае два года. Клэй оставил мать из-за злости и испуга, сделав выбор, о котором впоследствии ему придётся пожалеть. А Уитни осталась, войдя во взрослую жизнь раньше положенного. Элен прожила три года в относительном спокойствии, но болезнь ударила с новой силой. Спустя пять месяцев женщина была прикована к постели. Уитни не была уверена, что мать выдержит четвёртый год.

Именно мама убедила её отправиться в поход с Майком. Уитни деликатно отказывалась, пока Элен не взяла её ладонь своими слабыми руками и не приказала дочери согласиться. _«Ты не можешь провести всю жизнь здесь в ожидании моей смерти, Уитси*. Иди. Хорошенько отдохни. Я всё ещё буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься»_ И тогда Уитни поверила ей. Это ведь всего лишь выходные, максимум три дня. Время матери было на исходе, но Уитни не хватило смелости сказать «нет». Только не маме. Не той маме, которая подарила ей веру в волшебство и мечты, развивала её воображение. Не той маме, которая всё ещё улыбалась даже сквозь боль. Будто бы всё было хорошо. Будто ничего не происходило.

Уитни моргнула. Опухшие глаза болели из-за долгого плача, но Миллер заметила жёлтый ореол света где-то наверху. Ещё один фонарь, только теперь он висел на балках. Скорее всего, это другой фонарь, ведь свой она разбила и была уверена, что после этого похититель оставит её в темноте. Уитни не винила его, поскольку сама переборщила со своими действиями. Ещё один поступок, которого она не ожидала от Джейсона. Как и того, что тогда он вернулся на несколько часов раньше, чем должен был.

Её план не включал непредвиденных обстоятельств. Она была уверена в себе, когда взламывала замочные скважины на наручниках. Она бы продолжала попытки, даже если бы сломала самодельный ключ или пальцы начали бы отказывать. Не то, чтобы у неё был хоть какой-то шанс. Джейсон отнял у неё проволоку так, будто она была младенцем, схватившим опасный предмет. Она боролась, пиналась и визжала. А он просто удерживал её одной рукой — удерживал для того, чтобы Миллер сама себе не навредила. Но тогда Уитни не могла думать ни о чём, кроме встречи со своей матерью.

Она была настолько ослаблена горем, тоской по дому и страхом, что умоляла похитителя убить её. Чтобы закончить всё это. Но была очень рада, что он этого не сделал. Как бы Уитни ни считала, что умереть будет легче, она не могла. Только не _здесь._

_Я буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься. Обещаю._

Миллер понимала, что ей стоило поспать, но даже после того как удобно устроилась на своём полосатом матрасе и закрыла глаза, не могла заснуть. Её разум продолжали захватывать тысячи мыслей. О матери, о Клэе, о Майке. О Джейсоне. Она даже пыталась считать овец, но стало только хуже.

Казалось, прошло всего несколько минут, и тени в логове стали тусклее, а свет начал проникать в подземелье. Уитни села на матрасе, застонав. К полудню она, похоже, собиралась стать зомби, а после возвращения домой отсыпаться пару недель, чтобы восстановиться. Если она вообще когда-нибудь вернётся домой. Потому что в любой момент ей может помешать преждевременная смерть.

Она потёрла лицо ладонями и принюхалась. Осколков от разбитого фонаря уже не было. Уитни не помнила, чтобы Вурхиз здесь прибирался — наверное, он сделал это бесшумно. Но в её уголке изменилось ещё кое-что. В самом центре ящика лежала книга в мягкой обложке.

Уитни ожидала увидеть что угодно, кроме этого. Но книга лежала на ящике. Правда, выглядела она так, будто её несли в мешке с камнями.

Заинтригованная, Уитни взяла в руки книгу и, пробежавшись взглядом по обложке, скривилась.

В её жизни был период, когда она была уверена, что нет на Земле такой книги, которая бы ей не понравилась. Конечно, это было ещё до средней и старшей школы, когда чтение обязательной литературы начало занимать чересчур много времени и сил. И тогда Уитни очень быстро поняла, насколько ошибалась. И хоть «Грозовой перевал»** не был первым в списке ненавистных книг, но определённо числился в одном из пунктов из-за главных героев, вызывающих лишь неприязнь. Имея сомнительную перспективу наслаждения такой книжкой, Уитни всерьёз задумалась о том, не убил ли её на самом деле Джейсон в первую ночь. Потому что происходящее слишком походило на ад. Эта мысль успокаивала, хоть Миллер и понимала, что занимается самообманом.

Само появление этой книги стало большой неожиданностью, в отличие от всего остального. У Уитни не было острой необходимости в физических упражнениях, ведь иногда похититель выводил её на улицу. Питалась она сытно, а книга… Она не была необходимостью или потребностью. Простое развлечение, помогающее сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме мыслей о заточении в плену. И Миллер не понимала этого.

Если не брать в расчёт похищение — как средство мести — казалось, что Вурхиз и вправду не знал, что делать с пленницей. Хотя она начинала верить в то, что он действительно не собирался её убивать. Ей должно было стать легче от этих мыслей, но само принятие их заставляло признать реальность, а реальность такова: она — пленница, застрявшая в логове навечно. У неё постепенно появлялась клаустрофобия. Запахи дыма, бензина и грязи давили на неё, заставляя задыхаться. Возможно, Вурхиз понимал её состояние или хотя бы догадывался. Но для чего он принёс ей книгу? Разве что для того, чтобы её мозг был занят чтением, а не обдумыванием новых способов побега.

Переплёт отозвался слабым треском, когда Уитни открыла книгу на первой странице и скользнула по ней взглядом.

_«Место поистине прекрасное! Во всей Англии едва ли я сыскал бы уголок, так идеально удалённый от светской суеты. Совершенный рай для мизантропа! А мистер Хитклифф и я…»***_

Тьфу.

Уитни закрыла книгу и положила её обратно на ящик.

Не то, чтобы она не оценила своеобразный подарок от похитителя. Просто Кэти и Хитклифф были самым ядовитым изображением лирических персонажей в классической литературе, уступая лишь Ромео и Джульетте. Уитни никогда не понимала, почему почти все её одноклассницы чуть ли не в обморок падали от восхищения такими отношениями, строящимися на унижении. Она окончательно сойдёт с ума, если вновь притронется к этой книге.

Её живот требовательно заурчал, и она потянулась к остаткам крекеров. Разломав их на куски, чтобы наслаждаться подольше, Миллер начала жевать, надеясь, что перекуса будет достаточно, и она дождётся Джейсона с завтраком.

И, словно по команде, люк открылся со скрипом, и Уитни чуть не подавилась, засмеявшись от ироничности всей ситуации и извращённой рутины.

Этим утром он принёс ей чашу в дополнение к миске, что вызвало у Миллер любопытство, как ранее к книжке. Всё стало ясно, когда похититель поставил посуду перед ней. Суп был с бульоном — горячим и заботливо приготовленным на пару — с кусочками ячменя и сельдерея. Но суп выходил не очень густым, поэтому, видимо, похититель почувствовал необходимость принести ещё что-нибудь. Или потому что считал, что пленница не наедалась. Уитни не знала, как Джейсон понял, что консервы с фруктами являются исключением из правила «консервы не едят холодными», но была очень рада. В детстве она воротила нос от таких фруктов, а сейчас у неё от удовольствия даже голова закружилась.

— Спасибо.

Уитни чуть не прикусила язык от сказанного. О чём она думала, поблагодарив мужчину, который её _похитил?_ Как будто он сделал что-то доброе или щедрое… Благодарность просто вырвалась по привычке. Если бы Вурхиз действительно хотел быть _добрым_ — он бы позволил ей уйти.

Краем глаза она заметила, как его рука потянулась к мачете. Должно быть, он подумал, что пленница решила застать его врасплох. И внезапно Миллер почувствовала грусть. Если всё взаимодействие Джейсона с людьми заключалось в убийстве, то, возможно, ему было неприятно слышать что-то кроме мольбы или уговоров. Она не думала, что ему чужды нормальные слова — просто он скорее всего не слышал их с момента смерти матери. Как бы то ни было, кормление пленницы всё-таки было проявлением _доброты_ с его стороны, ведь он ничего не должен был Уитни. Но Миллер всё равно ему не верила, хоть и не обвиняла.

Что ж. Она не собиралась извиняться за свою точку зрения. Она уже достаточно умоляла, плакала и кричала, но не была диким зверем в ловушке и могла не только показывать зубки и грозиться укусом. Она ещё оставалась человеком, чёрт возьми… и он тоже. Уитни встретилась с его единственным глазом, который наблюдал за ней с осторожностью. Он был человеком. Большим, бесшумным, страшным — но _человеком._ Человеком, который мог сделать ей больно, но не стал. Возможно, её восприятие исказилось после всего, что произошло, но она не могла не думать о том, что если бы к Вурхизу относились как к человеку, всё было бы иначе. Не исключено, что он сам просто не позволял кому-то попытаться сделать это, мгновенно убивая.

Пока она ела, он продолжал настороженно наблюдать за ней. И, казалось, решил, что она в самом деле не собиралась предпринимать ничего подозрительного, потому что встал и направился к дальней части комнаты.

Уитни наблюдала за ним, тихо поглощая суп. Вурхиз собирал предметы, похожие на верёвку и мелкие кусочки металла, и сортировал их по карманам. Вскоре он исчез, отправившись не в привычный левый тоннель, а направо, где, вероятно, находилась дверь. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Миллер почти доела фрукты и хотела побольше крекеров.

Когда он решил снять цепь для обычной прогулки до туалета, Уитни подняла руку, останавливая его.

— Всё в порядке, мне не нужно… я ничего не пила с прошлой ночи.

Его глаз обеспокоенно сузился, выражая неодобрение, и Уитни поразилась тому, насколько он был эмоциональным, даже скрывая лицо. С Джейсоном было нелегко контактировать, но при желании он без проблем мог выражать свои чувства.

Опустившись на корточки и дотянувшись до ближайшей бутылки, Джейсон постучал двумя пальцами по боковой стороне. Уитни знала этот жест.

_Пей._

— Я знаю, — произнесла она и протянула руку к бутылке, — я исправлюсь, обещаю…

И снова прикусила язык. Она может быть понимающей и вежливой. Но разбрасываться обещаниями — пусть даже такими как «выпить воды» — не лучшая идея. Тем не менее, она открутила крышку и послушно сделала глоток, а Вурхиз рядом с ней выглядел как грозная наседка.

Звон нарушил тишину, и они оба подняли глаза на ряд колокольчиков, натянутых сверху.

— Что это?

Это был скорее риторический вопрос, на которой она не ждала ответа, поскольку с тем же успехом можно было побеседовать со стеной, а не с Джейсоном. И всё же Вурхиз выпрямился и поднял руку. Он переместил ладонь на поверхность ящика и пальцами сымитировал движение ног. Уитни была настолько потрясена тем, как он прилагал усилия для общения, что поначалу даже не поняла, что он пытался сказать.

— Люди? — догадалась она, и он удовлетворительно кивнул. — Но как? — на мгновение он просто уставился на неё, склонив голову в озадаченном смущении. Уитни была уверена, что теперь-то похититель ей точно не ответит, особенно если учесть то, что он куда-то пошёл. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не остановился у верстака и не взял клубок верёвки. Согнувшись, он привязал один конец верёвки к ножке стола, затем протянул её вдоль порога. После этого он пальцем сорвал верёвку так, что та завибрировала, подобно струне скрипки.

Очевидно, что любой мог понять принцип действия этой ловушки, но всё, что делала Миллер — это продолжала тупо смотреть. Увидев её замешательство, Джейсон повторил ходячий жест в воздухе и во второй раз сорвал верёвку.

И тогда это изумило её.

— Растяжка? — он слегка кивнул, а затем указал на колокольчики. — Она связана с этими колокольчиками? — ещё один кивок. — Ты сам это сделал? — он смотал верёвку в клубок и вернул её на стол, снова кивнув. Естественно, он всё делал сам. Вряд ли шахтёрам, когда-то работавшим здесь, пригодилась бы подобная система. Ловушка казалась до смешного простой, но даже она впечатлила Уитни. Инструменты, которые она здесь видела, давно заржавели и были покрыты грязью. Но Миллер была готова поспорить, что Вурхиз всё планировал, проектировал и создавал вручную.

Она откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на колокольчик, который только что звенел. Его звук отличался от звона колокольчиков, которые она видела ранее. Должно быть, разные колокольчики были привязаны к разным верёвкам, чтобы Джейсон всегда мог определить, где именно находились нарушители, сопоставив звук и местоположение любой из ловушек. И наверняка Джейсона повсюду разместил эти ловушки: вокруг дома, озера, всей территории. А Миллер скорее всего задела одну в ту ночь. Тогда она не замечала растяжек, но попасться мог и кто-то из четырёх друзей.

Джейсон возобновил сбор припасов, на этот раз взяв нож, лезвие которого было длиной с предплечье Миллер, и повесил его напротив мачете. Само мачете он вытащил из ножен и пальцем проверил остроту лезвия. Вурхиз всегда был готов отправиться на «охоту», куда бы ни указывал сигнал ловушки.

— Мы… — Уитни колебалась. Может быть, это не лучшая идея. Может быть, ей и не стоило это знать. — Мы тоже такую задевали?

Убрав оружие обратно в ножны, Джейсон покачал головой. Подняв руку, он указал пальцем на своё правое ухо.

— Ты сам нас услышал.

Это был не вопрос, но Вурхиз всё же ответил, кивнув. В ту ночь они были громкими. Ну… это лучше, чем попасть в ловушку. Но не то, чтобы очень.

Внезапно её поразил сам факт того, что они только что общались. Это был абсолютно нормальный разговор, если не считать обстоятельства и молчание Джейсона. И, что особенно странно — Уитни было легко с ним общаться. До этого она считала, что с ним бесполезно разговаривать, приставать с бесконечными уточняющими вопросами — ведь он всё равно не поймёт её, а она не поймёт его. Возможно, они оба решили извлечь для себя максимальную пользу из сложившейся ситуации.

Он вновь указал на бутылку и, прежде чем она начала пить, тихо проскользнул в тоннель.

***

Джейсон был в замешательстве. Но уже начинал думать о том, что это состояние будет постоянно преследовать его до тех пор, пока он взаимодействует с девушкой по имени Уитни.

Она говорила _«спасибо»,_ когда он всего лишь приносил ей еду и воду. И это несмотря на то, что он утащил её под землю, приковал к стене, нечаянно причинял боль, лишил света, воздуха и свободы. И всё же она благодарила его. За еду и книгу. Она делала это. И, как ни странно, продолжала задавать вопросы о колокольчиках. В его голове до сих пор звучал её голос: низкий и немного хриплый из-за криков, но мягкий. С ним очень давно никто не говорил так, как она. Просто говорил, как будто Вурхиз был кем-то другим, но не убийцей. Он не знал, что заставило его отвечать и даже разъяснять принцип действия ловушки, ведь он никому ничего не должен. Джейсон не знал, отвечал он ей только из-за необходимости в сохранении её спокойствия или она просто застала его врасплох. Или, что ещё более тревожно, смогла ли она раскрыть ту его часть, которая давно была размыта водой и грязью озера. Он думал, что всё это — всего лишь отголоски прошлого, когда он был мальчиком, жаждущим избежать одиночества. Но он цеплялся за них. Автоматически? Инстинктивно?

Тем не менее, разговор с пленницей — если это можно назвать разговором — не был неприятным. Уитни с интересом следила за его жестами, что уже удивляло.

Он вспомнил, как её глаза расширились, когда он объяснял систему сигналов, от изумления и… чего-то ещё. Чего-то, что не являлось страхом, но придавало выражению её глаз нечто особенное, тёплое. Издалека её глаза казались просто карими, но когда он подошёл ближе, то увидел в них зелень, нити которой исходили от её зрачков.

Он остановился. Почему он думал об её глазах?

Между его бровей пролегла морщина. Он привык полностью контролировать свои мысли, но сейчас они выходили из-под контроля. Он чувствовал себя… странно, нерешительно. Джейсон не одобрял эти мысли, но они не оставляли его. Нечто подобное когда-то уже с ним происходило, но он не помнил, когда.

С тихим вздохом он переключил своё внимание на задачу: поиск того, кто активировал ловушку.

Зазвеневшие колокольчики были связаны с проволокой, проложенной вдоль границы южной части территории. Не слишком близко к дому, но ближе, чем ему бы хотелось. Частенько в ловушки такого типа попадали животные. Но животные не склонны изучать ловушки, на которые натыкаются. Колокольчики, которые звенели больше одного раза, были признаком того, что растяжку обнаружил человек. Учитывая, что эта часть территории граничила с землёй, принадлежавшей «соседу» Вурхиза, маньяк был уверен, что скорее всего ловушку зацепил кто-то из рабочих.

Джейсон услышал парня даже раньше, чем заметил. Большинство людей такие громкие. Они совершенно не заботятся о том, какие повреждения наносят растениям, наступая на них, скольких животных пугают своим шумом. Но этот человек был особенно шумным и пробирался сквозь заросли так, словно специально стремился издавать как можно больше звуков и сразу выдать своё местонахождение. Даже тот, кто слышал хуже Джейсона, с лёгкостью мог бы его отследить.

Выйдя из укрытия, Джейсон последовал по тропе за парнем. Человек насвистывал мелодию: пронзительную и неприятную, заглушающую даже хруст от его шагов. Через одно плечо у него была перекинута сумка. Судя по близости от сорванной ловушки, Джейсон мог прикинуть, что парень, наверное, пришёл оттуда, где ранее Уитни с друзьями разбивала лагерь. Если это так, то парень подошёл к логову намного ближе, чем позволял комфорт и терпение Джейсона, особенно теперь, когда нужно было защищать не только память о матери. Человек нарушил границы и должен за это заплатить.

Джейсон последовал за парнем к окраине леса, где линия деревьев резко врезалась в поляну, на которой стоял сарай. Парень скрылся в сарае, а Вурхиз принялся ждать. Он сам уже бывал здесь несколько раз — чаще всего для того, чтобы забрать хранившийся там керосин. Однако он делал это ночью, когда вокруг точно никого не было. Сейчас он мог ворваться внутрь и застать парня врасплох. Но он не мог с точностью определить, где находился человек — а, значит, быстрое убийство могло и не состояться. К тому же, он не мог быть уверен в том, что никто не окажется поблизости, если начнётся борьба.

Спрятавшись в тени, Джейсон оценил пространство вокруг сарая. Появилось несколько новых стогов сена, а грузовик, покрытый ржавчиной, был припаркован рядом с дверью. Вурхизу будет где спрятаться в случае чего. Вспышка света, мелькнувшая в щели от открытой двери, привлекла его внимание, и Вурхиз обогнул поляну, подойдя к задней части сарая. Рядом с ним росло дерево с низко висящей ветвью, достаточно прочной, чтобы выдержать вес Джейсона. Он крепко обхватил рукой ветвь, приподнялся и поставил ногу на ствол. Сделав мощный толчок, он прыгнул и, зацепившись за сайдинг, подтянулся и залез в открытые двери на чердаке. Он приземлился тихо.

Хоть в самом сарае царил беспорядок, чердак был особенно грязным и заваленным различными вещами, многие из которых казались Вурхизу странными. Он сильно сомневался, что тут найдётся место для сена, ожидавшего снаружи.

Он выпрямился и, маневрируя вокруг коробок, направился к лестнице, и вдруг пол под ним предательски заскрипел.

Джейсон удивился. Он был здесь больше раз, чем мог сосчитать и знал каждое слабое место, каждую доску, которая скрипела или сдвигалась, включая ту, на которую только что наступил. Маньяк выдохнул с раздражением. Он снова становился неуклюжим и терял способность бесшумно перемещаться. Из-за неё.

_Перестань думать о ней._

Он пытался выбросить эти мысли из головы. Он услышал звук шагов и быстро спрятался среди завалов. Парень поднялся на чердак, держа наготове кувалду и испуская неприятный запах — алкоголя и, как ни странно, скунса. Джейсон сморщил нос, на мгновение захотев, чтобы его обоняние было не таким острым. Тем не менее, неприятный запах только подогревал его стремление покончить с этим делом, и он покинул укрытие, медленно двигаясь и на этот раз тщательно выбирая, куда наступать, чтобы избежать ещё более скрипучих досок. Парень только что закончил осматривать чердак и, заметив силуэт человека, накрытый простынёй, бросился к нему и, сорвав ткань, замахнулся кувалдой, но быстро успокоился. Как будто знал, что эта вещь не опасна. Он опустил молот и положил свободную руку на манекен. Джейсон предполагал, что это был женский манекен — по крайней мере, внешне эта штука была очень похожа на живую женщину, а парень провёл рукой по пластику так, как это обычно делали молодые люди, которые заигрывали с женщинами. Но было в этом прикосновении что-то, что Джейсону весьма не нравилось. _Напрягало._

Он не знал, что именно его выдало — случайное отражение, неосторожное движение или парень от природы был чересчур бдительным, но он мгновенно обернулся и с криком замахнулся кувалдой. Джейсон увернулся, и удар пришёлся на деревянный пол, в котором образовалась дыра. Затем Вурхиз схватил парня за ворот рубашки и потащил в сторону манекена, но не слишком уверенно.

Отвлекающийся, неспособный сосредоточиться. Медленный. Что с ним было _не так?_

Парень продолжал колотить маньяка, пытаясь задеть его по лицу. Очередной удар скользнул по скуле, и только тупая болезненная пульсация свидетельствовала о том, что парень всё-таки в него попал. Следующее движение нанесло гораздо больший урон.

Ткань мешка, который Вурхиз носил на голове, порвалась и упала на пол.

Он инстинктивно замер. Застыл, быстро моргая, чтобы приспособить слабый глаз к свету. Он отпустил парня и увидел, как лицо того исказилось от отвращения.

— Что за… — парень отшатнулся. — Твою ж мать, так нельзя, чувак.

Джейсона тут же ослепил гнев, и в течение секунды маньяк не мог ни видеть, ни думать. Плавным движением он вытащил мачете и перерезал горло парня с такой силой, что почти полностью разрезал позвонки. Глаза парня расширились — от удивления, не от страха — а кровь из раны хлынула алым потоком. Затем убитый упал, как тяжёлый и пустой сосуд, из которого вытянули жизнь. Джейсон смотрел на него и не чувствовал… ничего. Ярость исчезла. Оставила его, словно лихорадка. Его огонь превратился в холодный пепел.

Он не знал, почему так отреагировал на слова жертвы. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то видел его лицо… но он не забыл, как один лишь его вид вызывал ужас. После стольких лет он всё ещё не был свободен от воспоминаний. Это случалось не так часто, но периодически воспоминания возвращались, ползая по граням его разума, наполняя его насмешками детей и насилием. Иногда он даже ощущал, как руки тянут его за одежду, бьют по голове и лицу, толкают в спину, грудь и плечи. Тогда он был маленьким и слабым. Теперь он задавался вопросом, не были ли его нынешние внушительные габариты признаком того, что он частично перестал быть человеком. Сам гнев поспособствовал его росту.

Тем не менее, он уже не был тем мальчиком — маленьким, напуганным и беспомощным — и лицо, скрытое маской, напоминало ему об этом. Люди больше не могли причинить ему боль. Их отвращение больше не могло задеть его; ни их презрение, ни слова, ни смех. Он больше не был во власти чужих прихотей. В конце концов, люди были всего лишь плотью, кровью и костью. Кость можно сломать. Плоть можно разрубить, разрезать или сжечь. Люди были ничем.

Опустившись на колени, Джейсон провёл пальцами по остаткам своей маски. Он надеялся, что ткань незначительно повредилась, но маска была разорвана на куски. Он потратил много времени, пытаясь обернуть её вокруг своей головы, но всё же понимал, что ничего уже не исправить. Ему придётся обходиться без маски.

В этот момент он осознал, что ошибся. Отвращение людей не могло причинить ему боль… только если оно не исходило от неё. Вурхиз знал, как выглядит, и понимал, что она будет в ужасе — возможно, не в очень сильном, ведь она могла с ним непринуждённо общаться. Но такова реальность. И по какой-то случайности — которую он, возможно, создал сам, чтобы пощадить её — теперь она заставляла его чувствовать стыд. И мысль об этом упорно не уходила из его головы. Было нормально, что он чувствовал себя неловко, показывая своё лицо кому-то. И он имел право на дискомфорт, поскольку не ощущал необходимости в контактах с причинами его страданий, и казалось логичным желание отдалить себя от любого напоминания об этом. Но сколько ещё он будет убегать от страха того, что она увидит его лицо? А это был именно страх: тонкий, хрупкий и пульсирующий. Но в этом нет логики. Никакой. Пленница не была опасной. Она была стройной, хрупкой, слабой от нахождения в плену, от голода и недостатка сна. Он мог разрубить её пополам так же просто, как сделать вдох. У него не было причин бояться её. Но он боялся. И не понимал, почему.

Раньше всё было так просто. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — это вернуться в логово, взять пленницу за шею и повернуть. Он мог сделать это быстро, чисто и безболезненно. Он мог сделать это так, чтобы она его даже не заметила и до последней секунды не почувствовала бы ничего.

Однако его разум отверг эту идею с такой резкостью, что у Вурхиза даже закружилась голова. Он не успел до конца обдумать этот вариант, как мозг сам закрыл эту тему. Нет, он не мог её убить. Не сейчас. Он утратил своё право сделать это в тот момент, когда принял решение оставить её в живых. Её жизнь уже не принадлежала ему. И даже если отринуть все тонкости, он не был уверен в том, что смог бы это сделать. И это становилось проблемой.

Его рука сжала кусок ткани с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он чувствовал, как напряглась его челюсть, и напряжение стремительно сковало мышцы плеч, рук и спины.

Он не мог себя контролировать.

Подняв глаза, Джейсон осмотрел пространство вокруг себя в надежде на то, что найдётся хоть что-нибудь подходящее. Он не мог вернуться с открытым лицом. Просто не мог.

Что-то гладкое и грязно-белое торчало из-под брезента, бросаясь в глаза. Выпустив ткань из рук, маньяк потянулся к предмету, вытащив нечто овальной формы и очень похожее на лицо. Оно было местами сколотым и запятнанным, но всё же целым, твёрдым и по виду более прочным, чем ткань. К предмету были прикреплены кожаные ремни и, увидев их, Джейсон догадался о предназначении этого предмета, воодушевившись. Он надел его на лицо. Пластиковая поверхность была холодной и гораздо менее душной, в отличие от мешка. И, главное, в этом он мог почувствовать вкус или запах. Маска подходила его лицу настолько, словно была создана специально для него. Мелочь, но теперь эта маска защищала нечто большее, чем просто лицо.

Джейсон оглянулся на труп, вокруг которого растеклась маленькая лужа крови. Его нельзя было оставлять тут, на этих землях. Из всех людей только старый фермер Гаррик крайне редко поднимал шум и вызывал копов, поэтому и Джейсон меньше всего хотел ему вредить. Он завернул всё ещё тёплое тело в брезент, обвязал верёвкой и закинул на своё плечо.

Вышел он уже через обычную дверь.

Уитни спала, когда он спустился в логово. По крайней мере, Вурхиз так думал. Но, возможно, она услышала его шаги или шуршание брезента, задевавшего узкие стены тоннеля, потому что едва маньяк добрался до нужного прохода, как пленница тут же села, сонно моргая и смотря на него. Спустя мгновение она подскочила, зазвенев цепями, а её глаза широко распахнулись.

— Господи… — прохрипела она. Вероятно, он напугал её. Или маска, — я думала, ты был…

Она изменилась в лице, как только окончательно осознала, что он нёс. Всё её тело напряглось, кровь отлила от и без того бледного лица. Он буквально слышал, как напряжение текло по её венам, как электрический ток по проводам. Даже её запах изменился. Горький привкус страха смешался с нежным цветочным запахом и мускусом её кожи и волос.

Она отодвинулась, вжавшись в решётку так сильно, что послышался скрежет металла. Их контакт накануне, странная рутина, которую он для неё организовал — всё это смягчило её реакцию. Смягчило, но не могло заставить забыть обо всём.

Хорошо. Она _должна_ бояться его. И _он_ должен быть этому рад.

Поудобнее обхватив труп, Вурхиз отвернулся от пленницы. Он прошёл мимо главной комнаты и верстака и свернул в коридор, делая вид, что не чувствует её взгляда, который как стрела пронзал его лопатки. Ему было всё равно, как она смотрит на него — со страхом, ужасом или отвращением — до тех пор, пока это было связано с тем, что он делал и кем был, а не с его изуродованным лицом.

Он продолжал убеждать себя в этом.

***

Страх пронзил мозг Уитни и осел где-то внизу живота, как песок в песочных часах. Она наблюдала, как Вурхиз исчез в темноте, свернув в проход справа, и наконец смогла заставить себя дышать. Она чувствовала себя очень слабой, ощущала, как покраснели щёки, и жар распространился по всему телу. Но сейчас это беспокоило её меньше всего.

Послышался скрежет, а за ним — глухой стук, похожий на то, что похититель открыл и закрыл какую-то дверь. А после — ничего. Ни шагов, ни шорохов. Ничего, кроме её собственного прерывистого дыхания и пульса, гремящего где-то в ушах.

Миллер не сразу поняла, что он нёс. Поначалу это выглядело тяжёлым, но не потому, что он тащил это с каким-то трудом, как ей могло показаться — любой нормальный мужчина справился был с такой ношей. На первый взгляд это было похоже на огромную сумку, но когда похититель повернулся, чтобы протащить это через узкий тоннель… Миллер увидела ноги, свисавшие между складками брезента. И правда не сразу дошла до неё — мозг словно пытался её защитить, отказываясь воспринимать происходящее. Но эта битва была заведомо проиграна, так как Уитни продолжала смотреть и уже различала силуэты плеч и талии, хотя фигура была плотно завёрнута в брезент и перевязана верёвкой. Прошло ещё немного времени, прежде чем она смогла соединить увиденное в цельную картину.

Её поразило то, что она почти не ощутила ужаса. Уитни не забыла, кем был её похититель… но, казалось, что его забота о ней — простая, хоть и странная — притупила её разум и восприятие. Но она не могла окончательно забыть, не могла заставить себя чувствовать комфорт. Если бы она это сделала, то потеряла бы последнюю надежду на побег.

Миллер не сомневалась в том, что тело, которое Вурхиз только что принёс из леса, принадлежало тому несчастному, который задел растяжку и активировал колокольчики. Само убийство беспокоило её не больше, чем все предыдущие. Но что действительно вызывало волнение — причина, по которой маньяк принёс тело в логово. За всё время нахождения здесь в сознании, Миллер не помнила, чтобы Джейсон приносил сюда жертв. Что особенного было в нынешней жертве?

И, что более важно… что он планировал сделать с трупом?

У неё не осталось времени на размышления, потому что не прошло и минуты, как дверь отозвалась скрипом и стуком во второй раз, и Джейсон появился перед пленницей. Тело исчезло, а в руках Вурхиза виднелась бутылка воды. Миллер пристально смотрела на похитителя, когда он приблизился к ней. Она была уверена, что он не причинит ей вреда, но уверенность не отменяла осторожности.

Маска, которую он надел, была похожа на хоккейную. Когда-то она была белой, но от времени и лежания без дела приобрела оттенок слоновой кости. Красные узоры на лбу и щеках выцвели и осыпались, поверхность маски была сколота. Уитни задавалась вопросом, потерял ли похититель прежнюю маску-мешок или просто захотел немного измениться. Возможно, он нашёл новую маску во время патрулирования территории и решил, что она больше подходит по стилю. Как ни странно, хоккейная маска пугала меньше, чем мешок. Во-первых, она позволяла лучше видеть глаза похитителя и, соответственно, понимать его настроение. С другой стороны, так он начал казаться более человечным, и это было плохо. Даже если он выглядел более человечным, его поступки продолжали оставаться чудовищными. Джейсон поставил бутылку на ящик и, бесшумно присев, потянулся к запястью Миллер. Она не вздрогнула, но её кожа покрылась мурашками от его прикосновения. Его голова была слегка наклонена набок, и маска придавала его движениям нечто, что делало его похожим на сову, из-за круглой формы глазных отверстий. На самом деле у него было два глаза, и теперь она могла видеть правый — тот, который прежде был скрыт под тканью — хоть и не очень чётко. Но то, что у него всё-таки был второй глаз, не означало, что он мог им пользоваться.

Он повернул запястье Уитни, изучая её кожу. Затем постучал по металлу, посмотрев на неё и задав немой вопрос.

— Я…

Её голос сорвался. Она сглотнула, чувствуя, будто все слова с криком сбежали от неё.

— Я в порядке.

Она не была в порядке. Но ничего не поделаешь, и он уж точно ничем не сможет ей помочь. Его глаза недоверчиво сузились, и он перевёл взгляд на другое запястье. Но ей больше нечего было ему сказать.

Она опустила взгляд, скользнув им вдоль согнутой ноги Вурхиза и задержавшись на мачете. На мгновение в голове Миллер мелькнула мысль, что она сможет дотянуться до оружия. Рукоять находилась в нескольких дюймах от её руки, и если она будет достаточно быстрой, то успеет вытащить мачете из ножен… но что придётся делать дальше, учитывая, что она прикована к стене? Джейсон легко одолеет её и отберёт оружие. Уитни посмотрела на него и увидела, как он спокойно наблюдал за ней. Очевидно, он не считал её угрозой. И она не думала, что не заслужила подобного отношения.

Он снова постучал по её наручникам и снова наклонил голову, словно говоря: _но на самом деле…_

У Уитни закипел мозг. Ну и как она должна была это сделать — ассоциировать этого мужчину с безжалостным убийцей — если он перевязывал её запястья, защищая их от раздражения, и ругал её за то, что она пила недостаточно воды?

— Я в порядке, — шёпотом повторила она и потянула запястья к себе. Вурхиз отпустил их, и она сложила руки на животе. Уитни почувствовала себя такой хрупкой, готовой в любой момент расколоться на куски. Или опять разрыдаться, как будто завтра для неё уже не наступит, — я просто хочу спать.

Он посмотрел на неё, и его молчание стало тяжёлым, напряжённым из-за её дискомфорта. Однако через мгновение он поднялся на ноги и оставил Уитни, позволив ей свернуться калачиком на маленьком матрасе в голубую полосу. В конце концов, она не заплакала. Но и уснуть уже не смогла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — я хз, как ещё можно было перевести уменьшительно-ласкательную форму имени "Уитни". В оригинале мать назвала её "Whitsie-bat" (прим.пер.)  
> ** — реально существующий роман, написанный английской писательницей и поэтессой XIX века Эмили Бронте (прим.пер.)  
> *** — фрагмент из "Грозового перевала" в переводе Н.Д. Вольпин (прим.пер.)


	6. Walk This World

**День десятый**

Умывание в крошечной раковине с мылом для рук было не самым трудным делом, которым Уитни приходилось заниматься. Но и не самым простым.

Миллер остро нуждалась в душе. Она не задумывалась об этом до седьмого дня, пока её не начал тревожить собственный запах. В здании, в котором располагались туалеты, находились ещё и душевые: Уитни сама видела кабинки. Однако даже если бы она осмелилась попроситься в душ, то не справилась бы одной рукой, а Джейсон вряд ли согласился бы убрать цепи, несмотря на то, что шансы на побег Миллер были мизерными. Поэтому пленнице приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть — раковиной и крохотным кусочком мыла, а также парочкой нецензурных выражений.

Это было её второе импровизированное умывание, и проходило оно так же неловко, как и первое. Из-за цепи она не могла полностью снять футболку и бюстгальтер и была вынуждена просто обтираться влажным полотенцем, которое, к счастью, находилось в пределах досягаемости. Она могла снять нижнее белье вместе с джинсами, но стоило представить, как грязную одежду пришлось бы надевать обратно, как идея тут же откладывалась «на потом». Но рано или поздно ей придётся придумать, каким образом можно было бы постирать свои вещи. Наверное, ей стоило сообщить об этом, хотя она не была уверена в том, что похититель удовлетворит её потребности, ведь он сам всегда ходил в одном и том же, и Миллер ни разу не видела, чтобы он стирал. К тому же, у него могло не оказаться чистой одежды её размера.

Что ж. И это можно отложить.

Справа от Уитни послышался стук, и она, попытавшись спешно натянуть на себя джинсы, обернулась, но Джейсона рядом не было. Вероятно, он ждал на улице — на всякий случай, чтобы убедиться, что пленница не попытается утопиться, потому что в этот раз она умывалась гораздо дольше.

— Секундочку, — намеренно громко сказала она, почувствовав пульс в горле. В конце концов, она не могла быть абсолютно уверенной в том, что похититель не захочет увидеть её обнажённой. С другой стороны, он бы скорее на собственное мачете наступил, чем попытался подглядывать за пленницей — она ведь похожа на его мать и всё такое. Так много противоречий и сложностей. Но сейчас это мешало ей меньше, чем неделю назад.

 _Неделю._ Господи.

Она быстро сунула ноги в джинсы, едва не упав и не разбив голову о раковину, и надела кеды. Её бюстгальтер был не совсем новым, когда она отправлялась в поход, но теперь его цвет, пропитанный потом, и вовсе был ближе к ореховому, чем к абрикосовому. И, скорее всего, таким навсегда и останется. Её футболка тоже поддавалась влиянию времени, и за десять дней стала на три оттенка темнее в области подмышек, внизу спины и ниже линии бюстгальтера. Никакая стирка тут уже не поможет.

Футболка вернулась на место, вмиг подавив ощущение чистоты. Уитни аккуратно положила полотенце на полку. Если бы погода оставалась такой же жаркой, Миллер успела бы высохнуть до возвращения в логово. Чего, однако, нельзя было сказать о её волосах. На её голове царил запутанный и жирный беспорядок, несмотря на то, что она пыталась помыть голову в раковине. Очевидно, дешёвое антибактериальное мыло, предназначенное для рук, вряд ли помогло бы волосам. Наоборот, в лучшем случае, добавило бы им ещё больше жирности. С этим тоже придётся разобраться позднее.

Наконец она вернула медальон обратно на шею. Ей приходилось носить его, потому что он был единственным сдерживающим фактором для Вурхиза. Но всё же Миллер чувствовала себя… _неправильно._ Как будто она проявила неуважение, и ношение медальона было своеобразным покаянием за вторжение в дом. Выйдя из ванной, Уитни обнаружила, что Джейсон, как обычно, дожидался её. Он надел на неё наручники, развернулся и пошёл вперёд.

Они ходили по этому маршруту уже девять дней и по два раза в сутки, и Уитни знала, сколько времени занимал их путь. Более того, они всегда ходили без остановок и лишних пауз — чётко из точки А в точку Б. Именно это знание помогло ей всего за несколько минут понять, что сейчас они шли не по тому пути. Джейсон повёл её обратно не через лагерь, а повернул направо в лес.

Уитни почувствовала беспокойство. Дни, прошедшие после инцидента с трупом, она провела в напряжении, обдумывая, что Вурхиз сделал или намеревался сделать с телом. Джейсон никогда прежде не нарушал их рутины, за исключением того случая, когда вернулся раньше и поймал Миллер со сломанным фонарём. Но на то оно и было исключением. В остальном, он как всегда приходил и уходил, хоть больше и не вступал с ней в прямой контакт. Уитни не могла отрицать, что это заставляло её нервничать, даже бояться за свою жизнь. С точки зрения логики, вряд ли ей угрожала опасность, но если учесть большую часть недели, проведённой в панике, то Миллер слишком утомилась, чтобы рассуждать логически.

День выдался жарким, но сейчас было приятно тепло, когда солнце просачивалось сквозь густые ветви деревьев. Птицы мелькали над ветвями, делясь птичьими сплетнями и занимаясь повседневными делами. Рано утром воздух был чистым и влажным, земля под ногами остыла, и Уитни почувствовала, что снова может _дышать_ — впервые за долгое время она могла дышать полной грудью. А уж двигаться… это было невероятное ощущение. Они прошли около полумили, и было так приятно иметь возможность ходить дольше десяти минут два раза в день, как обычно ей приходилось перемещаться, разминая затёкшие мышцы, которые будто таяли от бесконечного сидения в логове.

Только тогда Уитни осознала всю ценность обычной прогулки.

Её взгляд переместился от старого упавшего дерева к широкой спине похитителя. Миллер удивлялась тому, как он мог догадаться, что она уже устала сидеть без движения. Он действительно был таким проницательным? В конце концов, это не имело значения — она получала необходимые упражнения, её суставы перестали быть «каменными». Или всё-таки это было важно?

Вурхиз был невероятно огромным, но двигался так плавно, что у мозга Миллер порой возникали проблемы с сопоставлением того, что она видела, и это было захватывающе. Джейсон казался сверхъестественным существом, а не человеком. Или кем он являлся. Становилось интересно, как он приучил себя к такому завидному изяществу. Он передвигался намного тише и осторожнее, чем пленница, когда они пробирались сквозь заросли.

Ей нравилось смотреть на него здесь, среди птиц и дикой ежевики, среди вечнозелёных деревьев и цветущих кустарников. Вурхиз вписывался сюда лучше, чем Уитни. Не только потому, что лес был его домом. Ему так подходила эта отстранённость от цивилизации, существовавшей в постоянном хаосе. Конечно, природа тоже была хаосом, но хаос человеческой цивилизации отличался от природного. Люди вечно стремились всё изменить, переделать, разрушить. А Джейсон просто жил в гармонии с природой.

Чем он занимался, когда не убивал? Искал еду и припасы, как любой человек, живущий, например, где-нибудь в пустыне? Или просто возвращался в логово и впадал в «спячку» до следующего неизбежного вторжения на землю, которую он охранял? А эта земля теперь действительно принадлежала ему. И он был особенным, хоть Уитни и не была с этим абсолютно согласна.

Отсутствие прежней маски-мешка не только сделало его правый глаз открытым. Теперь Миллер могла ясно видеть шею похитителя: толстую, с мышцами, как и предполагала Уитни. Хотя с правой стороны мышцы выглядели странно, будто скручиваясь под кожей. Затылок Вурхиза также был виден, закрытый только ремнями, которые удерживали его маску на месте. Уитни уже догадалась, что на второй фотографии в медальоне был изображён Джейсон в детстве. Сзади он выглядел иначе, но форма черепа была похожа. И, как в случае с мышцами, деформирована с правой стороны. Форма черепа была неровной, будто выпуклой из-за внутреннего давления и чётко просматриваемой через чрезвычайно редкое количество волос. Волосы у Джейсона были достаточно длинными, но тонкими и бледными, цвета выцветшей на солнце пшеницы.

Почти во всех историях, которые она слышала — преимущественно от Уэйда — рассказывалось о жутком уродстве Вурхиза. И поначалу Миллер представляла Джейсона как человека со сгорбленной спиной, кривой ногой или ещё чем-то, что мешало бы ему нормально передвигаться. Но в реальности Джейсон не соответствовал её воображаемому образу.

Разве что… она ещё не видела худшего. Возможно, именно поэтому он скрывал своё лицо, и его можно было понять. Мир всегда был особо жесток к тем, кто отличался от «нормы». Вурхиз был достаточно взрослым, чтобы не любить жалостливое отношение к себе, но и довольно молодым для того, чтобы до сих пор страдать из-за этого.

Уитни нахмурилась. Эта мысль посетила её совершенно естественно. Она на инстинктивном уровне умела сострадать, и эта черта была одновременно большим достоинством и не менее крупным недостатком, особенно когда Миллер начинала работать медсестрой. Она не собиралась избавляться от сострадания к Джейсону, но никакая жестокость, с которой ему пришлось столкнуться, не оправдывала убийств.

Когда они подошли к ручью, Джейсон остановился. Он вертел головой по сторонам, осматривая окружающее пространство, затем обернулся, чтобы проверить, следовала ли Миллер за ним. Уитни знала, что он и так чувствовал её вес на конце цепи. Поэтому скорее всего он следил за тем, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке, а не за тем, шла ли она следом. Джейсон повернулся к ней и жестом подозвал к воде. Он поднял руку и, сделав зачёрпывающее движение в воздухе, поднёс ладонь к маске. Уитни поняла, на что он намекал, но помедлила, прежде чем встать на колени у кромки воды. Поток был мелким, но широким и двигался относительно быстро. И Миллер _хотела_ пить — что означало, что она уже была обезвожена.

До этого Уитни твёрдо верила, что он не заставит её пить что-то опасное и не поднесёт насильно ладонь с водой к её рту. Теперь же она пила добровольно. Медленно, несколько раз наполняя ладони прохладной родниковой водой. После нескольких дней, в которые приходилось пить только бутилированную воду, это вызывало неожиданное удовольствие. Она смаковала каждый глоток, закрыв глаза от радости.

Внезапно что-то коснулось её плеча — всего лишь кончики пальцев. Уитни повернула голову и увидела, что Джейсон опустился на корточки рядом с ней и указывал на что-то через ручей, явно желая, чтобы Миллер тоже это увидела. Уитни сделала это автоматически и почувствовала, как перехватило её дыхание.

Чуть ниже по течению, меньше, чем в пяти ярдах от того места, где они находились, стояли два оленя: мать и её детёныш.

У них были гладкие тонкие ноги, а на шкуре оленёнка просматривались белые пятна. Когда олени опускались к воде, чтобы попить, их длинные шеи изгибались изящными дугами.

Уитни и раньше видела оленей, но не так близко. Она смотрела на них, заворожённая, и внутри неё всё успокаивалась при виде животных, которые, казалось, даже не знали о нахождении людей поблизости.

Оленёнок шатался, ещё плохо держа равновесие: его слишком длинные ноги заплетались. Мать-олениха продолжала спокойно пить, пока оленёнок путался в её задних ногах. Счастливая улыбка появилась на лице Уитни. Миллер повернула голову, что-то восторженно бормоча, делясь впечатлениями об этих милых и величественных животных. Ей было _необходимо_ поделиться эмоциями. Вот только рядом с ней был не её брат, не её парень. И даже не друг.

Взгляд Джейсона был прикован к оленям, но и он слегка сместился и встретился с её взглядом — пристальным и _мягким_ — и на мгновение Вурхиз увидел в глазах пленницы отражение собственной радости. И вдруг Уитни ощутила, как реальность врезалась в неё словно товарный поезд. Улыбка исчезла с её лица, а живот напрягся, когда она поняла, что именно только что сделала. Как она могла, пусть даже на секунду, но совершенно забыть, где находится?

Или с кем?

Она торопливо отвела взгляд, вновь вернувшись к оленям. Мать-олениха подняла голову, и её большие карие глаза тревожно осматривали местность до тех пор, пока не остановились на двух людях. Треугольные уши оленихи поднялись, она изучала незнакомцев скорее с интересом, чем беспокойством. Но Уитни уже было всё равно. Она была слишком поглощена собственным дискомфортом, который будто вгрызался в её кости.

Джейсон всё ещё смотрел на неё, и она чувствовала на себе его взгляд гораздо острее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Она не была к этому готова. Видеть нежное удивление в том же глазу, в котором совсем недавно горела ярость. Даже несмотря на то, что Уитни решила, что он такой же человек, как она — дышащий, думающий и чувствующий — Миллер была уверена, что он не способен чувствовать что-то, близкое к нежности. Просто в это было легче поверить. Легче поверить, что он _не мог_ наслаждаться чем-то вроде наблюдения за красивыми и грациозными животными. Потому что если бы и вправду не мог, то с остальным было бы куда проще смириться. Но, очевидно, её предположения не были верными. В его глазах она увидела мягкость, ту же самую искру изумления, которую почувствовала сама.

Неужели она действительно забыла, что именно он был тем, из-за кого она сидела с наручниками на запястьях и цепью на коленях? Конечно, она помнила, но теперь это тревожило её не столь сильно. Если она начала забывать, значит, теряла бдительность. Но, возможно, у неё сработал механизм выживания, помогавший остаться в здравом уме? Или было что-то ещё? Что-то… хуже?

***

Что-то пошло не так. Он не знал, что именно, но отчётливо это ощущал.

И хотя он несколько дней напоминал себе об этом, на полноценную прогулку ему удалось вывести пленницу только сейчас. Кровать пленницы в логове была достаточно хорошей, но, независимо от общего комфорта, Джейсон понимал, что вечное сидение под землёй не принесёт Уитни пользы. И ему понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он принял правильное решение. Вурхиз почти чувствовал, как ей становилось лучше. С каждым шагом она шла всё увереннее и легче, её мышцы и суставы покидало одеревенение.

Изначально он намеревался продолжить обход территории, проверить ловушки и растяжки, но обнаружил, что совершенно не хочет прерывать гармоничную прогулку. Возможно, дело было в более медленном темпе, который ему приходилось держать, чтобы не изматывать пленницу. Или в звуке её шагов позади него: громких, но не слишком — как будто она понимала, насколько сильно шумит, и старалась издавать как можно меньше лишних звуков. Или в том, как она потратила пару мгновений на то, чтобы просто постоять среди зелени с закрытыми глазами и лицом, обращённым к свету — она словно впитывала его в себя, как растения вокруг, и скользила кончиками пальцев по нежным белым цветам на колючих кустах ежевики. Неожиданно Вурхиз осознал, что прошёл мимо нескольких ловушек и ни одну из них не проверил. Скорее просто наслаждался пребыванием в лесу, чем в последнее время занимался довольно редко. Наслаждался наблюдением за тем, как _она_ оказалась в мире красоты и покоя.

Однако сейчас она почему-то выглядела взволнованной.

Он заметил оленей неожиданно. Хоть Вурхиз и провёл в лесу достаточно времени и видел многих животных, но именно олени были неуловимы и своенравны. Встретить их так близко было большой редкостью. Он хотел предупредить Уитни, чтобы она не спугнула животных, но понял, что осторожность не нужна, когда увидел, как пленницу чуть ли не трясло от восхищения при виде оленей. Уитни излучала радость, и Джейсон не был удивлён — скорее доволен.

Её волосы медного цвета блестели в потоке солнечного света. Уитни поймала взгляд Джейсона, когда наклонила голову, и он успел заметить остатки её улыбки, прежде чем её лицо вновь приобрело унылое выражение. Это было похоже на тучу, закрывшую собой солнце, и оставившую вместо радостных лучей одну лишь растерянность и тревогу. Складка пролегла между бровей пленницы за мгновение до того, как Уитни отвела взгляд от Вурхиза.

Она стояла на коленях, напряжённая, как натянутая струна, её глаза были устремлены на оленей, которые возвращались обратно в лесную чащу. А Уитни казалась такой хрупкой и… беззащитно сжавшейся в комок, словно получила какую-то травму, хотя Джейсон был уверен, что ничего она не получала. Но этот внезапный переход от радости к дискомфорту смутил его. Он не понимал, что случилось. Он что-то сделал не так? Он ведь просто посмотрел на неё… но, возможно, этого было достаточно.

Джейсон продолжил идти, уверенный в том, что она последует за ним. Он решил списать своё недоумение на то, что не разбирался в нюансах, связанных с взаимодействием с людьми. Или _не хотел_ разбираться.

Вурхиз привык быть бдительным, когда ходил даже по своей земле. Он прислушивался к звукам лесной жизни, будь то ветер, дождь или животные. Он осматривал окрестности в поисках беспорядков, которые не могли быть вызваны природой. То, что теперь пленница ходила за ним по стопам, уже не было таким непривычным, но Джейсон постоянно смотрел на неё. Он знал, что она была сзади, но не мог противостоять желанию обернуться и посмотреть.

Она действительно следовала за ним, но лёгкость в её шагах сменилась напряжением. Она была похожа на оленя, промелькнуло в мыслях Джейсона, с её длинными стройными ногами и инстинктивной склонностью к осторожности. Она была такой же высокой и грациозной, как олени. Но с её лица не сходило хмурое выражение. Джейсон снова задумался о том, что вызвало изменение в настроении пленницы, и не переставал удивляться тому, почему это всерьёз его беспокоило.

Был полдень, и они уже почти добрались до дома. Вурхиз очень хотел, чтобы пленница поскорее оказалась в логове, потому что снаружи опять становилось слишком жарко. Неожиданно Уитни заговорила:

— Можно вопрос?

Джейсон остановился и уставился на неё. С того дня, как он принёс труп парня из сарая, она мало разговаривала. Вурхиз объяснял это тем, что напомнил ей, кем был на самом деле. Впрочем, он бы удивился, если бы пленница в один прекрасный день вообще забыла об этом. Только не сейчас, когда пыталась сбежать любой ценой всего несколько дней назад.

Казалось, она восприняла его молчание за согласие, потому что быстрым и нервным движением облизала губы, а затем спросила:

— Ты… тебе _нравится_ убивать?

Он нахмурился, озадаченный столь странным вопросом. Он не совсем понимал, что конкретно она имела в виду. Находил ли он удовлетворение в выполнении своей клятвы? Несомненно. Было всего несколько вещей в мире, которыми он по-настоящему наслаждался, и эта была самой важной из них. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что пленница подразумевала нечто другое.

Она будто заметила его замешательство, а потому повторила вопрос:

— Тебе нравится? Это делает тебя… счастливым?

Джейсон не был уверен в том, что знал, что такое _счастье._ Он помнил, что это должно быть, что он должен чувствовать, но по-прежнему сомневался в правдивости своих воспоминаний о чувствах. Свет на радостном лице пленницы, отражавшийся, как солнце на поверхности воды. _Вот,_ как выглядело счастье. Убийство не давало ему такого света. Убийство позволяло выполнить поставленную задачу — это было полезно, но не делало его счастливым.

Когда он отрицательно покачал головой, пленница заметно расслабилась. Её напряжение не исчезло полностью, но значительно уменьшилось. Её туманный взгляд прояснился, и когда Уитни подняла глаза, Вурхизу на миг показалось, будто он увидел в них тень улыбки.

— Я никогда раньше не видела оленей так близко, — тихо сказала она, и Джейсон изумлённо моргнул, — это было удивительно.

Без сомнений, замешательство потихоньку становилось его нормальным состоянием. И это было как минимум интересно.

***

**День двенадцатый**

_«Было бы унизительно, если бы я вышла замуж за Хитклифа, поэтому он никогда не узнает, как я его люблю: и не потому, что он красив, Нелли, а потому, что он больше я, чем я сама»_

Уитни с отвращением захлопнула книгу. Она знала, что так и будет. Она знала, что книга разозлит её. И всё же продержалась столько, сколько смогла, пока скука не достигла точки нетерпимости. Миллер думала, что страницы романа помогут ей сбежать от гнетущих мыслей. И они помогли. Отчасти. Если можно назвать побегом пребывание в интеллектуальном гневе.

Недолго думая, она вскинула руки и отшвырнула книгу, которая ударилась о деревянный косяк в тот момент, когда в помещении появился Джейсон. Он резко остановился и опустил голову, посмотрев на книгу, которая упала на пол и раскрылась. Вурхиз выглядел встревоженным, а напряжение в его теле возросло до такой степени, что куртка чуть не затрещала по швам на его плечах.

Уитни отвернулась в волнении и смущении. Она пробормотала «извини», не желая, чтобы похититель думал, что она намеренно пыталась что-то в него швырнуть. В конце концов, она едва не попала в его голову.

Опустившись на колени, он поднял книгу с пола и осмотрел обложку так, словно та хранила какой-то секрет. Затем повернулся к пленнице, смотря на неё с любопытством.

Миллер пожала плечами, чувствуя стыд за вспышку злости.

— Это… — нерешительно пробормотала она, — просто мне не понравилась история.

Он продолжал наблюдать за ней, ожидания уточнений.

— И герои… они вроде как родственные души, но на протяжении всей книги делают друг друга несчастными. Ужасные люди. Вот и… — Миллер неловко жестикулировала, пытаясь объяснить, почему швырнула хорошую книгу через всю комнату.

Не двигаясь, Джейсон смотрел на неё, слегка наклонив голову, как делал всегда, когда хотел донести, что чего-то не понимает или сбит с толку странным поведением пленницы.

— Я не должна была её выбрасывать. Извини. Ты не был обязан приносить мне книги, но я тебе благодарна.

Уитни протянула к нему руку, поклявшись себе, что впредь будет сдерживать приступы гнева и, если что, вымещать злость на подушке. Но вместо того, чтобы отдать пленнице книгу, Вурхиз убрал её в карман куртки, затем развернулся и скрылся в тоннеле. Живот Миллер скрутило от нервов. Что ж, она это заслужила. Никаких книг, раз она не умеет с ними обращаться. Тем не менее, она искренне сожалела о вспышке гнева и ещё сильнее жалела о том, что теперь точно была обречена умереть от скуки.

Некоторое время спустя — минут или даже часов, она уже не могла определить — послышался знакомый звук, и Уитни предположила, что Джейсон принёс ей обед. Однако, когда похититель появился из-за угла, в его руках была не миска, а ещё один ящик, подобный тому, который служил пленнице столом, только этот был до краёв заполнен книгами. Вурхиз поставил его рядом со «столом», в пределах досягаемости пленницы. В её груди стало тесно, и эмоции захлестнули Миллер: это были одновременно счастье, печаль, стыд, вина, удовольствие, странная вспышка любви и тысяча прочих ощущений. На мгновение она даже забыла как дышать и до последнего держалась, чтобы не разреветься, как ребёнок.

Поставив ящик, Вурхиз поднялся и сделал шаг назад, но не поднимал лица в маске. И хотя Уитни не могла видеть его глаз, она была уверена, что он переводил взгляд с неё на ящик и обратно. Ожидая? Надеясь?

— О…

Это было всё, что она могла сказать. Её глаза устремились на гору книг, которых было около пятидесяти — от новинок до любимой классики, в чистеньких обложках и в пыльных, потрескавшихся переплётах.

Уитни, наконец, моргнула и посмотрела выше. Затем снова моргнула.

— Где ты взял всё это?

Он не отвечал, но она всё равно спрашивала, и её вопрос был скорее риторическим. Вурхиз пожал плечами — он не запоминал, откуда брал те или иные предметы, ведь куда полезнее было помнить об их свойствах. Книги он брал где придётся. В сумках туристов. В заброшенных домах.

Осторожно вытянув руку, Миллер провела кончиками пальцев по обложке книги: старой, но горячо любимой копии «Волшебника страны Оз». Настолько старой, что страницы немного отделялись от переплёта, хотя клей всё-таки выдерживал любые воздействия, которым подвергался том. На переплёте не было трещин, как и швов на страницах. Как бы старомодно ни выглядела книга, но сделана она была добротно.

Однако наличие и количество книг совсем не удивило Уитни. Она знала, что была не единственным человеком, который брал книги с собой на отдых, поэтому понимала, что книги иногда терялись или забывались на месте отдыха. И Джейсон, вместо того, чтобы выбросить их или сжечь, решил, наоборот, спасти и сложить в ящик, как будто и для него книги были важны и любимы.

Это было неожиданно.

Уитни не была глупой — или жестокой — чтобы полагать, что если Вурхиз не разговаривал, значит, и читать не умел. Но он явно не проводил много времени в школе. И она не видела, чтобы он когда-нибудь читал, хотя это ничего не значило. Она ведь и как он ест не видела, но он должен был питаться чем-то. Но как Вурхиз обучал себя, как изучал механизмы ловушек? Или всё дело в природных инстинктах? Она и сама порой оправдывала свои знания и поступки какой-то инстинктивной потребностью. Как и желание общения и контактов хоть с кем-нибудь, даже если это похититель.

— Наверное, больше всего на свете я обожаю книги, — сказала она, осторожно теребя уголки страниц, — в детстве мама читала мне каждую ночь. Всего по одной главе. Из любых книг, даже если для некоторых я была слишком мала. Но мне было всё равно, понимала я сложные слова или нет. Я просто хотела, чтобы она продолжала читать, заставляя персонажей и их миры казаться реальными.

Миллер долго думала, стоит ли задавать следующий вопрос. Если ей не повезёт, она сильно расстроит Вурхиза. Наконец, поддавшись любопытству, она решила рискнуть:

— Твоя мама когда-нибудь читала тебе? — Джейсон медлил с ответом, и сердце Уитни пропустило удар. Возможно, она поступила неправильно, огорчив его. Наверняка ему было больно думать о матери.

Миллер собиралась извиниться за бестактный вопрос, когда Вурхиз коротко кивнул. Один раз. Почти незаметно изменил наклон головы, который Уитни могла и не заметить, если бы не смотрела прямо на похитителя.

— Эти? — она указала на книги в ящике.

Ещё одна пауза, затем кивок. Однако на этот раз Миллер показалось, что эта пауза была по другой причине. Джейсон не сомневался, а скорее… смутился?

Неожиданно в памяти Уитни всплыла история Уэйда: _«Он был… уродливым или отсталым. Или что-то вроде того»._ Но гидроцефалия провоцировала лишь изменения формы черепа. Возможно, Джейсон был медлительным и долго соображал, но он точно не был глупым. Более того, Уитни считала, что он был умнее большинства «нормальных» людей, с которыми она была знакома. А медлительность не равнялась отсталости. И пусть Вурхиз не был гением, но ему хватало проницательности в важных вопросах.

Осознавая, что могла задеть его и обидеть, Уитни мягко продолжила:

— А тебе нравится читать?

Снова пауза, гораздо более долгая. Настолько долгая, что Миллер начало казаться, будто похититель не слышал её. Или принципиально не хотел отвечать. Но его кивок был неопределённым, похожим на _«иногда»_ или _«вроде»._

— Тебе сложно? — он опустил взгляд в пол, напомнив ребёнка, который боялся, что его отругают. Нет… будут осуждать. Уитни нервно сглотнула, — я понимаю.

Он поднял глаза, но не решался смотреть на пленницу, а задержал взгляд на её руках, в которых лежала книга. Драгоценная, нежная, как будто живая.

— А я совершенно не разбираюсь в математике. Ничегошеньки в ней не понимаю. И все эти цифры для меня как инопланетные письмена, — Уитни слегка пожала плечами, — все мы в чём-то хороши, а в чём-то не очень. Но это не мешает нам быть личностями. Так что это не страшно, что чтение даётся тебе с трудом. Я не умею передвигаться так же бесшумно, как ты. И слух у меня не такой острый. Останься я здесь на несколько лет в одиночестве, и точно не выжила бы. А ты смог.

Джейсон удивлённо моргнул, и Миллер чуть не улыбнулась, обрадовавшись такой реакции.

— Видишь? Разные навыки. Каждый из них по-своему важен. Хотя я бы сказала, что твои навыки более ценные, чем мои. Выживание и… чтение книг, — Уитни развела ладони в стороны, как чаши весов, подняв одну вверх, а другую опустив, — одно явно перевешивает другое.

На мгновение наступила тишина. Затем, откуда ни возьмись, послышался глухой звук, похожий на одышку, и Уитни вздрогнула. Ей потребовалось почти пять секунд, чтобы понять, что звук исходил от Джейсона. Его глаза прищурились, но не из-за беспокойства или задумчивости, как прежде. Нет, скорее тепло, весело. Он _улыбался._ Это означало, что тот звук был ничем иным как… _смехом._

Миллер ошеломлённо смотрела на похитителя, и тот из весёлого вновь стал недоумевающим.

Казалось, что само время застыло, пока они смотрели друг на друга, и было непонятно, делали они это с осторожностью или любопытством. Или и тем, и другим. Джейсон первым вышел из ступора, жестом указывая на ящик с книгами. Он сложил ладони подобно книжным страницам, закрыл и раскрыл их.

_Для тебя. Читать._

Уитни вновь ощутила наплыв эмоций и была благодарна Вурхизу за то, что он вовремя повернулся, чтобы уйти, и не увидел её слёз. Она сглотнула. Такая мелочь: обычная книжка в мягкой обложке, которая случайно оказалась у похитителя. Книжка в мягкой обложке, которую он не вернул, как будто осознавая, что эта вещь обидела пленницу. И, если подарок в виде «Грозового перевала» был сделан для того, чтобы Миллер чем-то занималась и сохраняла спокойствие, то остальные книги, которые он принёс, были явным проявлением доброты.

Уитни глубоко вздохнула, желая избавиться от этих эмоций, и потянулась за другой книгой. Потёртый роман Джеймса Паттерсона. Это не то, что она искала, но и выбрасывать эту книгу, даже не просмотрев, она не собиралась. Уитни взяла следующую книгу с жёлтой глянцевой обложкой. Первая в новой серии фантастических романов для взрослых, выхода которой Уитни ждала месяцами. Совершенно новенькая копия в твёрдом переплёте.

Теперь настала очередь Миллер смеяться над нелепостью происходящего: совпадения, случайности, удачи, как угодно. Только она могла быть настолько невезучей, чтобы оказаться здесь, в маленьком кусочке ада, и при этом настолько удачливой, чтобы получить такую награду. Она смеялась так сильно, что слёзы начали течь по её щекам. Смеялась, пока не закололо в боку. Смеялась, пока не начала опасаться, что не сможет остановиться.

Уитни не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз так смеялась. В последнее время она вообще не смеялась, что беспокоило Майка. Но он всё равно не понял бы.

Откуда ему знать? Откуда ему знать, каково это — заботиться об умирающем родителе, пытаться совместить учёбу и работу и при этом не свихнуться от переизбытка ярости, страха и страданий. Только апатия защищала её от боли.

Тем не менее, она продолжала улыбаться, притворяясь, что его попытки отвлечь или развеселить её не раздражали, хотя на самом деле Миллер всё это страшно бесило. Даже той ночью, когда он сказал всем, что взял Уитни в поход по просьбе Элен, его дурацкие шутки перерастали для неё в оскорбления. Особенно в тот момент, когда он предлагал напиться или заняться сексом. Тогда Уитни стискивала зубы, чтобы не двинуть ему по физиономии и не закричать: моя мама _умирает,_ чёрт возьми!

Всхлипнув, Миллер отложила книгу и провела ладонями по щекам. Воспоминание помогло перебороть приступ смеха, но также пролило свет на вещи, о которых она совершенно забыла из-за страха за свою жизнь. Стресс заставил её взглянуть на мир иначе. Например, вспомнить о том, что она за месяц до поездки планировала расстаться с Майком. Не то, чтобы сейчас это имело значение. Майк погиб, а она… боролась, как могла, под присмотром своего похитителя.

Похититель, сторож, няня… кто угодно.

Ещё с того момента с оленями Уитни поняла, что начала видеть в нём нечто большее, чем просто _похитителя._ Она умела справляться с излишней эмпатией, потому что достаточно долго работала с больными и страдающими людьми. И чем дольше Уитни находилась рядом с Джейсоном, тем больше понимала, что не было смысла бороться с ним. Борьба была бесконечным и бессмысленным циклом. Что, если продвинуться вперёд в отношениях с ним можно было только поддерживая нормальный человеческий контакт?

Он утверждал, что не любит убивать, и Миллер поверила ему. Потому что не видела объективных причин для лжи и не могла вспомнить, чтобы после убийств он чувствовал восторг, воодушевление или удовлетворение. Она помнила лишь решимость. Стремление выполнить поставленную задачу. Возможно, он не был добрым по общепринятым меркам, но и злодеем не являлся. На самом деле, Уитни не верила в зло в библейском смысле — она воспитывалась не в религиозной семье и никогда не культивировала религию — однако она верила в человеческое зло. Вещи, которыми занимался Вурхиз, не были хорошими, но для него в них, вероятно, была необходимость. А в глазах Уитни человек, который так дорожил книгами, не мог быть ужасным.

Она рассортировала книги, поместив новые и менее изношенные на дно ящика, а потрёпанные оставив наверху, чтобы они не пострадали ещё сильнее. Работа была пыльной, но Миллер быстро с ней справилась и была рада сделать хоть что-то после двух недель бездействия. Джейсон мог бы принести ей чистящие средства, и она вымыла бы пол в логове — сейчас Миллер была готова заняться чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о ерунде. Впрочем, ей не нужно было опускаться до крайностей, чтобы быть занятой. У неё был ящик, полный книг, из которых она читала всего лишь две.

Этим вечером Вурхиз принёс ей мясо с консервированным горошком. Уитни смотрела на блюдо, разрываясь от голода и любопытства. Мясо было похоже на куриное с волокнистой структурой, но Уитни ни разу не видела и не слышала здесь цыплят, а Вурхиз вряд ли стал бы воровать куриц у соседей. Но она видела полки на обратном пути после умывания — и они все были забиты консервами — и была уверена, что эти запасы ещё не скоро закончатся.

— Что это? — спросила Миллер, дотрагиваясь до мяса и тут же убирая пальцы, едва не получив ожог. Наверное, похититель только что снял ужин прямо с огня.

Подняв руку, Джейсон сложил пальцы внутрь, за исключением указательного и среднего, которые он слегка раздвинул и изогнул. Уитни непонимающе прищурилась. Тогда Вурхиз пошевелил рукой, делая резкие подпрыгивающие движения.

— Что-что? — смеясь, повторила она.

Он издал тихий хриплый звук и снова показал тот же жест, но более энергично.

— Ой! — Миллер указала на миску с мясом. — Это кролик?

Джейсон с энтузиазмом закивал, и его глаза заблестели от восторга. Он радовался, как ребёнок, и на секунду Уитни почувствовала то же самое — простую радость, заполняющую каждую частичку тела.

Она снова посмотрела на еду.

Конечно, Миллер понимала, что люди охотились на кроликов задолго до того, как родились её бабушка и дедушка. Но всё же Уитни было немного грустно, ведь разница между кроликом и курицей или коровой заключалась лишь в том, что последние считались пищевыми животными. Любое мясо когда-то было живым, но раз уж она им питалась, то было бы глупо разыгрывать брезгливость или жалость. Она должна есть. Такова реальность со своими правилами выживания.

Взяв один кусочек, она подула на него, словно на ложку со слишком горячим супом. В еде не было приправ, но всё же этот кусочек мяса казался самым вкусным из всех, какие ей доводилось есть за всю жизнь. Миллер чуть не застонала от удовольствия и старалась жевать как можно медленнее, чтобы это удовольствие растянуть. Конечно, ощущения были не такими, как с первым горячим супом, но она всё равно наслаждалась. И, наверное, Джейсон это понимал. Он казался очень довольным, пока наблюдал, как она ест.

Внезапно что-то коснулось её ноги, и Миллер, посмотрев вниз, заметила длинный крысиный хвост, мелькнувший рядом с ящиком. Уитни взвизгнула, но больше от удивления, чем от страха, и уставилась на ящик, ожидая появления других крыс. Как бы лояльно она ни относилась к грызунам, ей не особо нравилось то, что они сновали по её пространству. Хотя с объективной точки зрения, это она была нарушителем их пространства.

Рука Джейсона молниеносно — как змея — опустилась вниз. Он поймал грызуна и осторожно отнёс его на несколько футов в сторону. Когда крыса попыталась вернуться, двигаясь на запах, он вновь перенёс её на расстояние. Миллер была готова поклясться, что услышала тихое ворчание Вурхиза, обращённое к грызуну.

Это странно, но паразиты, столетиями истребляемые людьми, всегда возвращались, подобно блудным котятам. Но Уитни не чувствовала отличий, хотя ценность человека и зверя никогда не была равнозначной. И это чувство усиливалось вместе с защитной оболочкой апатии. Миллер панически боялась продемонстрировать похитителю эту свою «мрачную» черту. Но разум не обманешь: она не была святошей ни в поступках, ни в мыслях, и не собиралась притворяться и делать вид, что никогда не желала жестокой смерти своим недругам. Желала, и довольно часто. Но желание не равно действию… не так ли?

Она замерла, остановив руку с кусочком мяса на полпути.

_«Primum non nocere»_

_«Прежде всего, не навреди»_

Это было частью клятвы Гиппократа, и хоть Уитни не училась на доктора и не собиралась давать эту клятву — она услышала и запомнила её задолго до того, как начала работать в медицине. И считала, что это прекрасное выражение. Красивое и _правильное._ Ей нравилось думать о том, что она не могла причинить вред естественному циклу жизни, но могла ли она быть уверенной? Ей никогда не приходилось проверять эту теорию или оказываться в таких обстоятельствах, чтобы захотелось нанести вред ради сохранения своей жизни. Даже здесь, находясь рядом с Джейсоном, она не испытывала желания уничтожить, чтобы не быть уничтоженной. И вряд ли она вообще когда-нибудь почувствует подобное.

Джейсон смотрел на неё с немым вопросом. Замершая и удерживающая руку перед своим ртом, она не могла не привлечь его внимания. Уитни слегка покраснела, смутившись, и положила кусочек крольчатины в рот.

— Хм, — она проглотила мясо, — а мы могли бы вновь прогуляться на днях? Мне было приятно выйти наружу и просто погулять. То есть, я всё пойму, если нельзя… — она не поймёт, но похитителю не стоит об этом знать, — но я была бы тебе очень благодарна.

Вурхиз насмешливо наклонил голову, и Уитни подумала, что он растерян и не видит смысла в повторении прогулки. Она ошиблась. Его глаза вновь сощурились, будто улыбаясь — теперь она умела распознавать это выражение. Нет. Он был озадачен тем, почему она чувствовала необходимость спросить, ведь ответ и так был очевиден.

Губы Уитни изогнулись в ответной улыбке, и она выдохнула с облегчением.

— Договорились.


	7. Far From Home

**День шестнадцатый**

Недолгие прогулки стали частью их повседневной жизни.

Джейсон не был уверен в том, что так и должно быть — это произошло само собой. Каждое утро, принося еду, он провожал Уитни до туалета, а после гулял с ней.

Он старался больше не игнорировать ловушки, и был обеспокоен тем, что это могло расстроить пленницу, напомнив о том, с кем она жила и в каких условиях. И поначалу так и было. Она настороженно относилась к капканам с угрожающими рядами металлических зубьев, помня, какую рану получил её друг в первую ночь. Однако, несмотря на это, она оказалась гораздо более храброй, чем ожидал Вурхиз. Вместо того, чтобы съёживаться от страха или отводить взгляд, Уитни опускалась рядом, наблюдая за работой Джейсона, когда он проверял ловушки.

Работа требовала использования обеих рук, и ему приходилось ослаблять цепь. Сначала он делал это с осторожностью и пристально следил за пленницей, чтобы та не попыталась сбежать. Он мог бы позволить ей это сделать, но совершенно не хотел вновь заниматься преследованием. Это было своеобразным развлечением, но для него погоня всегда ассоциировалась со страхом и смертью. И хотя пленнице ничего не угрожало, он не хотел, чтобы она боялась. Но Джейсон зря волновался. Казалось, Уитни ни разу не заметила провисания цепи либо не собиралась сбегать. Она просто смотрела.

Как и сейчас.

По мере того, как почва разрушалась и изменялась с течением времени, ловушки в некоторых местах становились бесполезными и требовали перемещения. Вчера Вурхиз наткнулся на одну такую ловушку, поэтому сегодня взял с собой необходимые инструменты, что особенно заинтересовало Уитни.

Стоя на коленях напротив него, она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как он отрезал кусок стальной проволоки от катушки и на одном конце связал узкую петлю, зафиксировав её с помощью плоскогубцев. После чего обернул проволоку вокруг основания выбранного дерева, пропустив её свободный конец через петлю так, чтобы устройство плотно облегало ствол. Джейсон показал Миллер саму ловушку и ещё одну петлю, которую он приготовил заранее. С помощью ряда металлических зажимов петля должна была сжаться вокруг конечности при движении.

Он использовал различные варианты этого механизма как для животных, так и специально для людей. Но каждая ловушка независимо от разновидности была дополнительно подогнана под определённые параметры.

Джейсон сделал всё возможное для того, чтобы ловушки были заметны для обитателей дикой природы. Он не всегда имел возможность сразу проверить их, и ему не нравилось, когда невинным существам причинялись страдания. Иногда всё заканчивалось плохо, и ему было грустно и неприятно, но ловушки всё равно оставались невероятно полезными, когда это касалось, к примеру, слежки за людьми — как было в случае с другом Уитни. Поэтому Вурхиз продолжал использовать ловушки, даже если это ему не нравилось. Любая из них ослабляла хватку, когда жертва прекращала бороться. Это гарантировало отсутствие удушения или повреждения конечностей. Таким образом, Джейсон мог отпускать нежелательных жертв с минимальным ущербом.

Он расположил основную часть ловушки на земле, замаскировав так, чтобы любой проходящий мимо человек не мог заметить её. На протяжении многих лет он совершенствовал систему, чтобы особо ловкие и умелые люди стёрли свои пальцы до кости, пытаясь ковыряться в узлах и зажимах, и никогда не освободились. Большинство людей не носили с собой орудия для перерезания проволоки, но и это следовало учитывать. Однако до сих пор никто не одерживал победу над его ловушками.

— Ты используешь их только для того, чтобы ловить людей?

Вурхиз посмотрел на пленницу с подозрением. Однако она выглядела совершенно спокойной, её лицо выражало задумчивость, но не хмурилось. Она не сводила глаз с проволоки. Джейсон не знал, как ответить на её вопрос, а его рука инстинктивно сжала цепь.

Уитни моргнула и перевела взгляд на похитителя.

— Извини, — добавила она, — я имела в виду, не используешь ли ты их для добывания пищи? Тот кролик тогда попался в такую ловушку?

Джейсон кивнул, смутившись. Кролик был случайным уловом. Как правило, Вурхиз отпускал животных и отправлялся дальше по своим делам, но в тот раз ему пришло в голову, что пленнице могло прийтись по вкусу что-то, кроме консервов. В первые дни он и сам часто питался крольчатиной, потому хорошо знал, как готовить это мясо. Он надеялся на то, что вскоре попадётся ещё один кролик, поскольку, казалось, Уитни очень понравилась крольчатина.

Впрочем, он никогда не охотился активно. Больше не охотился. В последний раз он ел несколько дней назад, когда по-настоящему почувствовал голод и решил попробовать суп. И обнаружил, что пленница была права: консервированные продукты были гораздо вкуснее в разогретом виде. Он бы не сказал, что это было невероятно вкусно, но явно неплохо.

Вспомнив об этом, он захотел сообщить Уитни о своём открытии, но тут же разозлился из-за собственных ограничений в общении.

Он не был уверен, что правильно ответил на её вопрос — или вопросы? — но пленница казалась удовлетворённой, рассеянно кивала и осматривала ловушку. Вурхиз хотел бы научиться другим способам общения, кроме жестов и односложных ответов. Это не только облегчило бы их контакт, но также позволило бы ему самому задать ей вопросы.

Когда его впервые посетила мысль о том, что он должен вывести Уитни на улицу, то Джейсон отнёсся к этому как к выполнению очередной цели. Однако за последние несколько дней он понял, что ему действительно нравится её компания. Возможно, потому, что он с детства страдал от недостатка общения, но думал, что избавился от этого, когда принял решение оставить прошлое позади. Он довольствовался компанией животных: крыс, птиц, кроликов и прочих зверей, которых встречал. Но осознание того, что он был способен не только терпеть присутствие человека, но и наслаждаться им, стало для него своего рода откровением.

Они отправились дальше, спустились к оленьей тропе, ведущей к ручью, а Джейсон продолжал ломать голову. Он не мог определиться, испытывал ли он теперь спокойствие рядом с любым человеком или дело было конкретно в Уитни.

По правде говоря, он не думал, что когда-нибудь позволит кому-то так долго существовать на одной территории с собой. Единственной причиной, по которой он не убил пленницу, было её сходство с Памелой. И всё. Кроме этого Вурхиз не мог представить ничего, что могло бы удержать его от смертельного удара. Поэтому выжить могла только женщина. Женщина с особенной внешностью. И ещё с кучей различных условий, которые было слишком сложно учитывать. Она могла быть не такой проницательной; не такой послушной и отказаться следовать за ним; могла продолжать бороться, пока он не убил бы её случайно. Она могла быть не такой смелой. Это всё имело для него значение. Он уважал в ней сочетание осторожности и воли к выживанию. С другой стороны, шансы на выживание любого другого человека с подобными качествами всё равно были бы ничтожно малы. А шансы на то, что Вурхиз получил бы удовольствие от его компании, как в случае с Уитни, и того меньше.

А он по-настоящему наслаждался. Хотя иногда это волновало его и казалось странным. Но всё же его радовало любопытство пленницы, её интерес к его жизни. Ему нравилась её застенчивость, её походка и то, что она умела не шуметь. Она никогда не умоляла его и не требовала объяснений. Казалось, она ничего и никогда не воспринимала как должное. Она была словно… не такой как все. Отличалась от туристов и охотников. Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, когда он пытался контактировать с ней. И он обнаружил, что хотел бы знать больше; у него накопилось много вопросов, которые он не мог ей задать. И это разочаровывало, потому что он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы изменить ситуацию. Он не привык бороться с подобным — это было не в его характере. Ему нужен был _смысл_ для того, чтобы действовать. Впрочем, смысл здесь был.

Шум достиг его ушей, после чего послышались ругательства и глухой стук. Джейсон обернулся и увидел, как Уитни скользит назад по склону, пытаясь хоть как-то затормозить. Земля под ногами образовала уклон, который становился менее пологим по мере их продвижения, и Вурхиз заметил это слишком поздно. Но сразу потянулся к пленнице, чтобы помочь. Цепь зазвенела, когда Уитни вцепилась в него, и руки Миллер по сравнению с его казались комично маленькими.

Пленница вздрогнула, приняв вертикальное положение и осторожно двигая коленом, словно превозмогала боль. Она поранилась?

Вурхиз вопросительно указал на её колено.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвалась Уитни, с раздражением выдохнув, — просто слегка ушиблась.

Джейсон скептически взглянул на неё. Она настолько часто произносила «всё в порядке», что он уже научился различать ложь в её словах. Однако понимал, почему она пыталась скрыть, что ей больно.

И, может быть, словесно его всё ещё можно было обмануть, но он прекрасно читал язык тела и лица. Раньше он предпочитал не тратить время на чтение лиц, потому не был уверен в выразительности Уитни. Однако он знал, что она нередко сдерживала свои эмоции. Неизвестно, пытаясь ли специально скрыть их от него, но она регулярно делала это. И если что-то Джейсон мог не почувствовать, то старался догадаться. И удивлялся, как пленница до сих пор не взорвалась от переизбытка подавляемых эмоций. Он очень надеялся на то, что однажды она больше не будет бояться и откроется.

Как же теперь всё было по-другому. Ещё несколько дней назад он был бы рад её страху, но сейчас… не понимал, что именно изменилось.

Он вспомнил, как она разговаривала с ним о своей любви к книгам — как не придавала значения тому, что он плохо читал, не считала это слабостью. Она не смотрела на него с жалостью или презрением. Она рассказала о собственных недостатках. После чего похвалила его способность выживать. А он не знал, как на это реагировать. Хорошо, что он во многом разбирался, но в то же время он чувствовал себя странно, будто стеснялся.

А ещё он смеялся. _Смеялся_ впервые за долгое время. Настолько долгое, что его горло будто бы заржавело, с трудом позволяя издавать любые звуки.

Уитни была занята очищением одежды от листьев и еловых иголок, но, подняв глаза, увидела, что похититель смотрел на неё, и нахмурилась.

— Что? — она посмотрела на себя, а затем на него.

Джейсон снова указал на её колено, желая убедиться. Он не мог заставлять её ходить, если она повредила ногу, и не хотел причинять ей боль, особенно если такие повреждения лечить не умел.

Она подняла глаза к небу, словно умоляя птиц ответить за неё — что показалось ему таким же забавным, как и озадачивающим. Затем, вздохнув, сделала пару шагов: её походка была ровной, без прихрамываний и напряжения.

— Увидел? — терпеливо произнесла она, — всё в порядке.

Убеждённый в том, что она всё-таки не пострадала, он всё же был недоволен ситуацией. Что, если пленница снова упадёт? Что, если в следующий раз падение будет неудачным? Он видел, как она проехалась по земле, пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь зацепиться, и понял, что если собирается и дальше выводить её в лес, то не сможет держать её руки связанными. Это было слишком жестоко.

Он не был самым добрым и святым — но и жестоким тоже.

Сунув свободную руку во внутренний карман куртки, где находились ключи, он вытащил один, от её наручников.

Вурхиз старался не приближаться к ней без причины. Он не знал, что именно расстраивало Уитни, но когда подходил, она начинала вести себя подобно кролику: её глаза широко раскрывались в панике, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Казалось, она понимала, что он не собирался причинять ей боль, но время от времени возвращалась к состоянию жертвы. Такое случалось всё реже, однако Джейсон до сих пор предпочитал избегать близкого контакта, чтобы не доставлять ей дискомфорт. Поэтому сейчас, протянув руку, он держал её, будто приглашая, ожидая, пока пленница сама не сократит расстояние и не положит свои запястья в его ладонь.

Смутившись, пленница нахмурилась ещё сильнее, придав своему лицу суровое выражение, пугающее даже Джейсона.

— Что ты собрался делать? — спросила Уитни, хотя ответ был очевиден. Вурхиз, вставив ключ, ослабил наручники и освободил правую руку пленницы.

Он спрятал ключ и жестами попытался показать пленнице, что, если она снова упадёт, то сможет использовать руки, чтобы смягчить удар. Понимание осенило её лицо, и он почувствовал, как тепло разлилось по его груди. Так было всегда в моменты успешного общения. Каждый раз, когда она правильно истолковывала его бессловесные попытки заговорить, был для него наградой.

Он развернулся и продолжил идти, стараясь не натягивать цепь.

Они остановились ещё у трёх ловушек, прежде чем обошли озеро. Джейсон решил, что в самое жаркое время дня пленнице будет лучше вернуться в логово, потому что если она перегреется или заболеет, он не будет знать, как позаботиться о ней. Но, похоже, она и сама не возражала — он и без того позволил ей достаточно нагуляться.

— Я знаю, что когда-то спрашивала об этом, — послышался голос Уитни за спиной Вурхиза, когда он открывал люк, — но есть ли что-то, что я должна для тебя сделать? Не то, чтобы я не рада тому, что жива… просто кивни. Да или нет. Я догадаюсь.

Она пристально смотрела на него, и он покачал головой.

— Нет. Значит, ты ничего не хочешь? — произнесла она медленно, как будто пытаясь разобраться в ответе именно для себя, а не для того, чтобы Джейсон понял.

Он с радостью принял бы в качестве благодарности, если бы она перестала относиться к нему как к отсталому только потому, что он не мог говорить или читать. Он понимал, о чём она спрашивает. Он знал, чего она хочет, и знал, что может лишь разочаровать её.

Он снова покачал головой, готовясь к неизбежной просьбе об освобождении и гневу, который наверняка за этим последует. Он почти признался в том, что не имел никаких причин для её удержания. Но не мог объяснить, что освобождение будет означать, что он нарушил свою клятву. И что выход из этой ситуации один — это смерть пленницы, но он не сможет заставить себя убить её. Впрочем, даже если бы он знал все слова в мире и мог бы их использовать, она все равно не поняла бы.

Когда он отказывался освободить её, она предсказуемо злилась. И Джейсон не винил её за это.

Её веки опустились. Она ничего не сказала, просто протянув руки и позволив ему опустить её в тоннель.

Впервые Вурхиз оказался не в состоянии прочитать её эмоции.

Если учитывать их прежние взаимодействия, это безмолвное принятие было совершенно нехарактерно для пленницы. Джейсон не думал, что она действительно смирилась со своим положением, иначе не спрашивала бы, чего он от неё хотел, но, похоже, Уитни приняла реальность и его ответ. Возможно, это помогало снизить её беспокойство, хотя Вурхиз не понимал, чего она могла бояться, если боль и смерть ей не грозили. Однако он надеялся на то, что она поняла, что рядом с ним всегда будет в безопасности.

Он прикрепил цепь к металлическому кольцу на стене, а Уитни взяла книгу, которую читала ранее, и указала на страницу, помеченную с помощью шпагата, найденного в куче мусора. Пленница сидела в своём углу, выпрямившись. Она не казалась злой, но на мгновение Джейсон задержал своё внимание на ней. Он понятия не имел, что хотел сделать. Смысл её вопросов всё равно не изменится. Но было бы неправильно просто… оставить её. Не то, чтобы он торопился, хотя у него были некоторые дела, но чувство незавершённости чего-то у него осталось. Спустя секунду, когда она не отрывала взгляда от книги, Вурхиз отвернулся, чувствуя себя неловко.

Уитни раздражал звук точильного круга. Это стало открытием, которое сделал Джейсон несколько дней назад, когда решил заточить свою скромную коллекцию лезвий.

Сам круг находился в нише на противоположной стороне комнаты, но в пределах видимости Уитни, что было единственной причиной, по которой он тогда заметил её недовольную гримасу, затачивая лезвие мачете. Она зажимала уши, будто они болели, и плотно прижимала локти. Джейсон немедленно остановился, забеспокоившись. Кажется, она сказала что-то вроде «продолжай», прежде чем опять закрыть уши. Теперь он внимательно следил за ней. Оставалось заточить только одно лезвие, и он планировал заняться им после их прогулки, но сейчас неохотно думал об этом, зная, что пронзительный скрежет расстроит пленницу.

Он колебался, нерешительность ползла по нему, как муравьи по спине. Стать нерешительным до такой степени, чтобы начать бездействовать… в последний раз подобное происходило с ним в детстве. Он тщательно обдумал все варианты и сделал выбор. Он только что хотел сесть за круг, чтобы доделать работу, но в конечном итоге передумал. Разве он не решил, что не будет жестоким? Кроме того, существовали и другие способы затачивания лезвий. Не такие быстрые и эффективные, но всё же.

Он изменил курс, обойдя круг в поиске необходимого инструмента. Возможно, стоило поискать на лагерной кухне, но Вурхиз был уверен, что и у него где-то завалялся точильный камень…

Внезапно он прислушался к звуку. Точнее, к его отсутствию.

Уитни быстро читала. С тех пор, как Джейсон подарил ей книги, он привык к приглушённому звуку перелистывания страниц. Обычно это было в определённом ритме, но сейчас он ни разу не услышал шелеста бумаги. И начал догадываться. Пленница просто держала книгу в руках, не читая её.

Он обернулся, чтобы проверить, и увидел, что она действительно держала книгу в одной руке, но даже не смотрела на неё. Уитни слегка наклонилась вперёд, чтобы понаблюдать за крысой, которая сидела в углу.

Джейсон направился к пленнице, намереваясь прогнать грызуна и вернуться к своим делам. Хоть Уитни не проявляла открытой _неприязни_ к этим зверькам, однако явно недолюбливала их. Вурхиз не находил это странным, несмотря на то, что животные ему нравились. Он помнил, как мать выдавала яд, чтобы избавляться от крыс. Вот почему он уводил грызунов подальше от угла пленницы, принося им еду в соседние тоннели. Большинство крыс переместились на другую территорию, но особо упрямые по-прежнему сновали здесь. Тем не менее, Джейсон успел только шагнуть и замереть, присмотревшись.

Лицо Уитни выражало не отвращение или удивление, а скорее интерес. Она выглядела любопытной и заинтригованной, сидя почти нос к носу с существом, чья крошечная голова настороженно к ней принюхивалась. Уитни медленно положила книгу на колени, затем полезла в мешочек с закуской, которую Вурхиз принёс ей накануне, и достала оттуда половинку арахиса, предложив её крысе.

Схватив орех, грызун умудрился съесть его в рекордно короткий срок — как будто был дико голодным — и стал принюхиваться сильнее. Бесстыдный попрошайка.

Однако вместо того, чтобы предложить больше еды, Уитни опустила руки и широко улыбнулась, когда крыса запрыгнула к ней.

Вурхиз с недоумением наблюдал за тем, как пленница прижимала грызуна к груди, словно плюшевого мишку. Раньше крысы её напрягали, но теперь… она мягко поглаживала коричневую шёрстку грызуна, пока тот исследовал её ладони, разыскивая арахис.

И тут послышался смех — тёплый и заливистый, как песня, и Вурхиз очарованно посмотрел на Уитни. Она _смеялась_. Её нос мило сморщился, а глаза были закрыты, но она издавала звуки веселья. Джейсон догадался, что крыса вскарабкалась по её руке к плечу и запуталась в длинных волосах, но всё же пленница смеялась так, будто ничего в мире не было веселее этого. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то смеялся в его присутствии. Это было приятно. Классно. Он не мог подобрать подходящих слов.

Он подошёл ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть, и увидел её зубы между приоткрытых губ. Белые, ровные и маленькие.

Уитни открыла глаза и слегка наклонила голову, а грызун с любопытством обнюхал её ухо.

— Поняла, — сказала она, насмешливо фыркнув, — мы теперь друзья.

Вурхиз почувствовал, как его собственный рот изогнулся в улыбке, которую пленнице не суждено увидеть. Казалось, что напряжение, которое она ощущала — будь то гнев или разочарование — улетучилось. Джейсон не был уверен, что этим изменениям поспособствовал именно грызун, но всё равно был доволен. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя так, словно он чем-то расстроил пленницу, поэтому искренне радовался, когда ситуация менялась хотя бы на нейтральную.

— Ты подкармливаешь их?

Он кивнул, понимая, что Уитни заранее знала ответ на свой вопрос.

— Я догадывалась, — призналась она, засмеявшись, когда крыса ловко перебралась на другое плечо, цепляясь маленькими коготками, — потому что они стали слишком дружелюбными для диких. Я права?

Она обращалась к грызуну, и Джейсон это понял, но его мозг реагировал так, будто она только что сделала ему комплимент. Он вновь почувствовал тепло внутри одновременно с желанием защититься, если это тепло каким-то образом собьёт его с толку. Он не понимал этого — ни тепла, ни инстинкта защищаться — но решил не обращать внимания.

Осторожно вытащив грызуна из своих волос, Уитни вернула его на пол, положив рядом ещё один кусочек арахиса в качестве утешительного приза. Крыса, крепко зажав орех между зубами, тут же скрылась в полуденной тени.

Пленница до сих пор улыбалась, даже переведя взгляд на Вурхиза, что несказанно обрадовало его, потому что обычно она сразу начинала хмуриться.

Джейсон отвёл глаза, внезапно занервничав от зрительного контакта, и наткнулся взглядом на точильный камень, зажатый в своей ладони.

— Что это?

Сняв охотничий нож с пояса, Джейсон провёл его лезвием по камню.

— О, так сегодня обойдёмся без круга?

Он твёрдо покачал головой и прошёл за свой рабочий стол, отодвинув в сторону коробку с пустыми банками, чтобы очистить пространство, и выложил оружие, которым нужно было сегодня заняться: охотничий нож, небольшой топор, два складных ножа и нож, украденный из лагерной кухни. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Уитни, но смотрела она уже не со страхом, а с любопытством. Он показывал ей, что собирался делать, и она впервые не вздрогнула, когда он коснулся одного из лезвий. Ногой он вытащил табурет из-под стола и сел, приставив лезвие топора к камню.

Послышался скрежет, но куда более тихий и значительно более приятный.

Джейсон уже и забыл, как тщательно нужно следить за работой с точильным камнем — он привык к быстрому функционированию круга, и, по-видимому, в какой-то момент удобство и скорость стали важнее мастерства. Но какой в этом смысл? Он ведь никуда не торопился и тут же поклялся больше не использовать круг, если в нём не возникнет острой необходимости.

— _В ста шагах от того места, где оба друга…*_

Он услышал мягкий голос Уитни и сделал паузу, поворачиваясь к ней. Джейсон озадаченно смотрел на пленницу. Он понимал слова, но не их контекст — до тех пор, пока до него не дошло, что она просто читала вслух.

— _…насторожив уши и поглядывая на дорогу, прихлёбывали искромётное мальгское вино, за лысым пригорком, обглоданным солнцем и мистралями, лежало селение Каталаны_ , — она подняла взгляд, по-видимому заметив, что он перестал работать, — извини, я могу прекратить…

Джейсон поспешно покачал головой, и Уитни снова опустила глаза на открытую книгу.

— _Однажды из Испании выехали какие-то таинственные переселенцы и пристали к тому клочку земли, на котором они живут и поныне_.

Пару мгновений он просто прислушивался к её голосу. В течение нескольких секунд она говорила больше, чем за последние две недели. Теперь он мог точно определить, что у неё был хороший голос. Обычно речь, которую он слышал, была слишком громкой или грубой. Но не в её случае. Её голос был низковатым и немного хриплым, хотя это вполне могло быть из-за того, что она некоторое время практически не разговаривала. Её голос был глубоким и… золотым. Может ли звук вообще быть золотым?

Это было не так, как во времена детства Джейсона, когда мать укладывала его в постель с плюшевым медвежонком. И всё же ему удалось испытать нежное чувство ностальгии. Он слушал, медленно работая над лезвиями. И после того, как закончил работу, продолжал слушать до тех пор, пока Уитни не устала, тихо закрыв книгу и потянувшись к воде.

Затем он поднялся, чтобы заняться повседневными делами, пока пленница отдыхала. Джейсон очень надеялся, что позже она снова почитает ему.

***

**День восемнадцатый**

Проснувшись рано утром, Уитни обнаружила цветы, оставленные на ящике.

Миллер потянулась к ним, её пальцы обвились вокруг тонких стеблей. Это были лозы ежевики со скоплениями крошечных розовато-белых цветов. Она наткнулась на них вчера на прогулке и несколько минут с любопытством рассматривала, разыскивая ягоды и нюхая цветы, вдыхая их слабый сладковатый аромат. Но даже если бы она сама сорвала их, то они завяли бы на следующий день, а эти были свежими, как будто всего несколько минут назад оказались на ящике.

Похититель принёс ей цветы?

Эта мысль первой возникла в её голове, оставив Уитни в замешательстве, потому что она не могла понять, каким образом Джейсон додумался до подобного… но вскоре она поняла. Это ничем не отличалось от подарка в виде книг: жест, предназначенный для того, чтобы сделать её нахождение здесь более комфортным. Он видел, как она обращала внимание на цветы, и предположил, что они ей нравятся, вот и принёс, чтобы отвлечь от мыслей о том, что она тут застряла.

Как ни странно, но он вроде бы не только смирился с тем, что она смогла выжить, но и ценил её отличия от остальных людей, которые приходили на территорию его лагеря. Казалось, Вурхиз искренне хотел, чтобы она была счастлива или хотя бы просто довольна, чтобы с ней можно было общаться. И Миллер уже не задумывалась о том, почему осталась жива. Почему он не собирался причинять ей боль. Она точно знала, что не собирался, и этого было достаточно. Но было бы враньём утверждать, что её не терзало любопытство.

Раньше Уитни считала, что у Джейсона были причины держать её здесь, и она постоянно мучилась из-за этого в течение нескольких дней. Но вот она осмелилась спросить, хотел ли он чего-то от неё, и его ответ «нет» был совершенно понятным.

Поначалу это смутило её — даже _разозлило_ — а спустя пять минут гнев ускользнул как песок сквозь пальцы. Она не могла долго зацикливаться на этом, потому что это было неправильно. Она практически полностью убедилась в том, что контактировать с Джейсоном не сложнее, чем с любым другим человеком. Его жизнь была простой, хоть её и извратили травма и изоляция, а Миллер нарушила её привычное течение. И он отреагировал соответствующе: пытался разобраться по ходу дела. Не то, чтобы планировал держать её так долго. Он просто делал всё возможное для того, чтобы справиться с нестандартной ситуацией, в которой оказался.

Даже если бы он не знал, что с ней делать, она сама постаралась бы спасти свою жизнь и избежать стресса. Но скорее бы сошла с ума, чем заставила его сознательно попытаться сделать её _счастливой_. Счастье отличалось от обычного состояния комфорта. Значительно отличалось.

Поднеся цветы к носу, Уитни сделала вдох.

Однажды Майк подарил ей красные розы на День Святого Валентина — цветы, которые ей не нравились, да ещё на праздник, который она презирала. Если учитывать культуру, в которой они воспитывались, такой подарок нёс в себе особый смысл — его дарили тому, кого любили. Она была уверена, что не нравилась Джейсону. Но не в буквальном смысле. Если бы он её не любил, она была бы мертва. Однако он не знал её настолько, чтобы полюбить, а даже если бы и знал, у него не было опыта демонстрации своих чувств. Тем не менее, пару дней назад он принёс ей гладкий круглый камешек, который красиво переливался при взаимодействии со светом. А вчера он принёс небольшую бутылку: зелёную, с узким горлышком. Именно туда Миллер поставила цветы, которые смотрелись как крошечный букет в крошечной вазе, хотя вряд ли изначально бутылка предназначалась для этого. Скорее всего, Вурхиз просто подумал, что пленнице она понравится так же, как камень.

Именно это заставило Уитни задуматься. Было в этом что-то детское и невинное, когда он находил что-то и пытался принести — возможно, с дальней границы территории — чтобы подарить пленнице. Потому что считал ту или иную находку интересной или красивой.

Был ли он… мог ли быть настолько одинок? Он жил здесь один с детства — как бы давно это ни было. _В одиночестве_. Ни с мамой, ни с друзьями. Ему было не с кем поговорить или поиграть, некому было учить его, как стирать одежду, некому было дарить ему интересные вещи. Возможно, он сам даже не задумывался об этом, пока не решил пощадить её по непонятным причинам. А, может быть, и сейчас не понимал. Возможно, благодаря их совместным усилиям, он впервые открыл для себя дружеские отношения. Однако он не был обязан любить кого-то только из-за того, что этот человек согласился дружить с ним.

Не так ли?

Её взгляд упал на книгу, лежавшую рядом с бутылкой и словно ожидавшую того, чтобы её взяли.

Уитни не могла вспомнить, что вдохновило её тогда начать читать вслух. Она помнила только желание сделать это, какой-то мягкий толчок в глубине её сознания, который уговаривал Миллер. Она назвала бы подобный порыв способом выжить: в одиночестве человеческая душа склонна к усыханию как недоеденное яблоко. Уитни была не такой, как Джейсон, и не привыкла к изоляции. Хотя, кому она врала? Он тоже страдал от одиночества. Это было очевидно. И она поступила так не из-за эгоистичного беспокойства о своём благополучии. Она не нуждалась во всём этом. Она просто захотела.

Более того, казалось, Вурхизу нравилось слушать. Когда он закончил заточку лезвий, то остался сидеть на покрытом паутиной табурете и слушать, даже впитывать то, о чём она читала. Теперь Уитни читала вслух понемногу каждый день после утренних прогулок, пока Джейсон ходил по логову, занимаясь своими делами. Иногда он вообще ничем не занимался, только сидел и слушал.

Как много или мало он понимал, Уитни могла только догадываться. Среди разнообразного множества классической литературы произведения Дюма были не самыми сложными. Ранее она уже читала «Графа Монте-Кристо» и помнила, что книга ей очень понравилась. Однако во второй раз она обнаружила, что наслаждалась чтением гораздо больше. Возможно, дело было в её зрелости, расширенном словарном запасе или повышенном уровне общего развития. И в глазах Вурхиза она видела блеск, свидетельствующий об интересе.

Уитни замерла, не двигаясь, и повернулась к стене, чтобы добавить ещё одну метку в свою коллекцию подсчёта дней. Её всерьёз беспокоил курс, который взяли собственные мысли.

Она чувствовала связь со своим похитителем? Что случилось?

Уитни провела пальцами по углублениям, которые методично выцарапывала на камне — по одному каждое утро с тех пор как впервые проснулась здесь. Три ряда по пять меток, плюс две. Если считать с меткой, которую она добавит сейчас, в общей сложности получалось восемнадцать.

Восемнадцать дней. Немалое количество времени, проведённое в компании только одного человека.

Большинство научных сообществ полагают, что Стокгольмский синдром является механизмом выживания, особенно для женщин. И всё же прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Миллер по-настоящему чувствовала, что её жизнь в опасности. Даже если бы она продолжала бороться, сбегать каждый раз, когда представлялась возможность, это не изменило бы того факта, что похититель решил не причинять ей боль. Он не выглядел сомневающимся или склонным к неуверенности в собственном решении. Считалось ли это Стокгольмским синдромом, если Уитни не испытывала беспокойства по поводу своего благополучия? Если она испытывала симпатию? Она знала, что ответило бы большинство. Да. Абсолютно. Без сомнения. Любая форма эмпатии, направленная на Джейсона, или что-то ещё, кроме страха или ненависти, не могла быть ничем другим. Но всё же…

Это не оправдывало его поступков: то, что он заботился о потребностях пленницы, не отменяло того, что он держал её в логове насильно. Подарки в виде цветов не могли заставить забыть об убийствах.

Если бы он оказался извращенцем, как она поначалу думала, то легко могла бы ненавидеть его. Но тогда он не проявлял бы по отношению к ней ни заботы, ни доброты. Миллер вообще скорее всего уже была бы мертва. Психопаты устроены не так сложно, как другие люди, потому что они, как правило, не задумываются о морали, им плевать на правильное и неправильное, они не видят различий между живым и неживым. Однако, Джейсон был не таким. Он оставался серийным убийцей — Уитни не могла этого отрицать. Но если бы он был извращенцем, то не мог бы себя контролировать. И мысли об этом вводили Миллер в смятение. Уж не помутился ли её рассудок? Она так не думала, но если всё это было правдой… что тогда?

Когда Вурхиз спустился и поставил перед ней завтрак, как официант, то на секунду прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к лепесткам хрупких маленьких цветов. А Уитни шёпотом поблагодарила его, и ей показалось, будто он застенчиво отвёл взгляд. Либо она окончательно чокнулась.

***

Этим утром их прогулка длилась дольше, чем обычно. Одна из ловушек была полностью уничтожена то ли медведем, то ли пумой, а в другой они обнаружили лису, которая, казалось, уже смирилась со своей судьбой. Пока Джейсон возился со всем этим, наступил полдень.

Они подошли к озеру, и при виде его у Вурхиза пробежал холодок по позвоночнику. Маньяк чувствовал отвращение к этому месту, и это чувство было таким же горьким, как лекарства, которыми его лечили в детстве. Он ненавидел не само озеро — оно было всего лишь природным явлением — но и старался не приближаться без острой необходимости. Озеро было нейтральным, но причал — совсем другое дело. Его Джейсон свирепо _ненавидел_. Каждый раз смотря туда, он чувствовал, как сжималась его грудь, а дыхательные пути забивались, словно тоннель булыжниками.

Он отвёл взгляд и пошёл дальше, широко шагая. Но, почувствовав натяжение цепи, замедлил темп, предполагая, что передвигался слишком быстро, и Уитни начала отставать. Она была выше большинства девушек, которых он видел, но всё же значительно уступала в размерах ему самому. Натяжение продолжалось, и Вурхиз обернулся, чтобы выяснить причину.

Лицо пленницы было обращено к воде, позолоченной от мягкого солнечного света, падающего на поверхность воды сквозь густую листву деревьев. Должно быть, в последнее время Уитни высыпалась, потому что тёмные круги под её глазами практически исчезли, щёки больше не казались впалыми, а кожа избавилась от жуткого сероватого оттенка. Уитни выглядела лучше. Она выглядела… по-другому.

Джейсон вспомнил, как в детстве испытывал симпатию к девочкам. Они были красивыми и нежными, и даже если он им не нравился — или находился неподалёку — то держался на расстоянии и восхищался ими. В какой-то момент он перестал видеть их как девочек или мальчиков — мужчин или женщин. Их лица, фигуры и крики растворились, превратившись в однородную массу тишины, движения и смерти.

Поначалу Уитни была для него сгустком крика, дрожащим от зловонного страха. И если бы не её первоначальное сходство с мёртвой матерью Вурхиза, она тоже присоединилась бы к бесполезной груде костей и мяса.

По-другому ведь быть и не могло, потому что она была нарушителем, как и все остальные: задачей, которую следовало выполнить. Не отличалась от тех, кто убил Джейсона и его мать. Но теперь всё стало иначе.

 _Почему_?

Его беспокоило это — мысль о том, что существование этой симпатичной девушки закончится в виде куска мяса, безжизненно болтающегося на конце клинка Вурхиза. Уитни была красива, хотя Джейсон не был уверен, что может её оценивать, поскольку сам ничего не знал о том, что считалось по-настоящему прекрасным для кого-то, кроме него. Сегодня её волосы были собраны в хвост, и Вурхиз обнаружил, что замечает в её внешности детали, которые прежде игнорировал. Такие, как, например, веснушки на её носу и щеках, изящный изгиб переносицы и маленькие складки в уголках её рта.

Губы Уитни приоткрылись, словно она хотела что-то сказать, но Джейсон ничего не услышал. Ей будто было трудно подобрать слова.

— Можно мне остаться тут ненадолго? — тихо спросила она.

Джейсон удивлённо моргнул. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что она может захотеть остаться снаружи в такую жару. С другой стороны, это не так уж странно, если учесть, что ей, похоже, нравится находиться здесь. Он рискнул проследить направление её взгляда и успел заметить, что её глаза смягчились, и подобного он раньше за ней не наблюдал. На мгновение, стоя около озера, когда закат ласкал её волосы медного цвета, Уитни посмотрела в сторону дома.

Джейсон взглянул на озеро, на этот раз задержав внимание на нём. Свет заставлял поверхность воды блестеть подобно разбитому стеклу. Нет, это больше похоже на звёзды. Звёзды, которые взрывались, разбивались и танцевали на зеркально гладкой поверхности. Уитни хотела… посмотреть на воду?

Расценив его бездействие как растерянность или отказ, Миллер указала рукой на лес, откуда они пришли.

— Ты не обязан сидеть рядом со мной, если занят. Ты можешь привязать цепь к стволу дерева, а я просто здесь потусуюсь.

Вурхиз не совсем понял слово _«потусуюсь»_. Непонятные слова не имели для него никакого значения, но теперь пленница смотрела на него совершенно по-другому — умоляюще, но не вызывая привычного отвращения. Он до сих пор не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то просил его о чём-нибудь, кроме пощады.

Она была права; он мог без проблем обернуть цепь вокруг дерева и оставить её. И всё же он чувствовал странное нежелание.

Вурхиз поколебался, не зная, что делать, прежде чем указал на ближайшее дерево. Уитни явно решила, что он собирался сделать то, о чём она просила, поэтому беззаботно плюхнулась на траву недалеко от ствола как довольный ребёнок и выжидающе посмотрела на Джейсона. Он немало удивил её, опустившись рядом, а её улыбка была настолько яркой и тёплой, что на мгновение он почувствовал себя ослеплённым. Внутри него вспыхнуло ответное тепло, как спичка, разжигающая крошечное пламя, которое в глубине его разума превратилось в слабое мерцание.

Была ли она счастливее от того, что он остался, а не ушёл?

Он посмотрел вниз, чувствуя себя громоздким и неуклюжим рядом с ней, такой миниатюрной и стройной. Если бы он был до конца честным с собой, то признал бы то, что ему самому нравилось быть здесь.

***

Для человека с лицом, вечно спрятанным за маской, Джейсон был невероятно искусен в передаче эмоций, когда хотел этого. Но его навык был ещё более впечатляющим, когда он решал скрыть свои намерения.

Уитни не ожидала, что он останется с ней. Она думала, что маньяк обмотает цепь вокруг дерева, проверит, надёжно ли она закреплена, и отправится по своим делам — это если бы он вообще соизволил удовлетворить её просьбу. Его выбор присоединиться к ней, удивил Миллер. Сначала она даже обрадовалась, как будто он подтвердил важность её желания, но, скорее всего, ему просто нечем было заняться. Или он не доверял ей, боясь, как бы она не задушила себя. Не такое уж беспочвенное беспокойство, на самом деле. Тем не менее, вскоре стало понятно, что, какими бы ни были причины, что-то заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко.

Ей потребовалось некоторое время на то, чтобы понять, что именно смущало Джейсона. У неё не было примеров для сравнения, поскольку прежде он мог напрягаться только из-за недоверия или беспокойства, но всегда держал себя в руках. А сейчас он был напряжён как нагромождённая полка, готовая в любой момент рухнуть. Сломаться.

Концы рукавов его куртки были изрезанными и покрытыми пятнами. Он нервно сжимал ладони в кулаки и пристально смотрел на воду. Уитни едва сдерживались, чтобы не протянуть руку и дотронуться до него…

 _Вода_.

Мысль ударила Миллер словно бита по затылку, превратив блеск полуденного света на озере в головокружительные солнечные вспышки. _Конечно_ , он чувствовал дискомфорт. Ведь он смотрел в лицо своей собственной травме.

— Ты действительно утонул?

Слова сорвались с её уст прежде, чем она осознала смысл сказанного и съёжилась, желая проглотить свой глупый язык, потому что умудрилась ляпнуть чертовски грубую фразу.

— Не надо, — поспешно добавила Уитни, — ты не обязан отвечать…

И тогда он кивнул — слабо, словно отстранённо — скорее инстинктивно, чем сознательно. Но это точно был кивок. Определённо.

Да, он утонул.

Не было необходимости уточнять детали. Уитни и так понимала, что он не просто барахтался и давился водой, чтобы выбраться пару мгновений спустя испуганным, но невредимым. Он утонул. _Умер_.

Миллер почувствовала, как в её груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Это можно назвать сочувствием. Она не могла представить, каково это — пытаться сделать вдох и ощущать, как лёгкие заполняются водой вместо воздуха, заставляя тело опускаться на дно подобно камню. Её руки снова рефлекторно сжались от желания прикоснуться к Вурхизу — положить ладонь на его локоть, плечо, чтобы успокоить. Как будто бы это могло помочь. Она не видела его глаз, но будто бы чувствовала, как память пронзала его разум и мускулы. Уитни не удивилась тому, насколько напряглась его челюсть под маской, и как стремительно напряжение охватывало его руки, плечи и шею.

Наблюдая за ним, она была поражена внезапным осознанием того, что он источал сильный страх. Слишком острый для того, кто умер много лет назад. Никто не мог подтвердить, упал ли Джейсон в озеро сам или его толкнули, но теперь Уитни думала, что знает правду.

Она не хотела расспрашивать — не хотела знать. Потому что, если её подозрения окажутся верными, это будет значить… она не знала, что это будет значить. Но вопрос упорно рвался наружу, не оставляя других вариантов.

— Ты не сам упал, я права?

На мгновение он выглядел совершенно неподвижным. Миллер предположила, что маньяк её даже не услышал. Но он слышал всё. И когда повернулся к ней лицом — всего на секунду — то в его взгляде она увидела именно то, что называют _«говорящим взглядом»_. На секунду он перестал быть тем Джейсоном, которого она знала, и стал человеком, чья жизнь вышла из-под контроля из-за выбора, которого он не делал. Грусть, одиночество. _Боль_. Она поняла ответ без лишней жестикуляции, но сам его вид — то, как сгорбились широкие плечи, слишком уязвимо — заставил её желудок сжаться от ядовитой смеси ужаса и беспомощной ярости.

Ей не нужно было спрашивать, как и ему не нужно было рассказывать. Она всё понимала. Понимала, почему Памела Вурхиз стала безумной от горя, почему ярость сделала её убийцей. Вожатые не следили. Им было плевать, и её сын утонул. И если всё было правдой, в чём Уитни не сомневалась, тогда кто «помог» Джейсону оказаться в воде?

Туристы, возможно. Или другие дети, сохранившие всю дикость человеческой натуры. Недостаточно взрослые для того, чтобы осознавать последствия своих действий. Но зато достаточно жестокие для того, чтобы убить, пусть даже случайно. Или, учитывая их незрелость, не исключено, что нарочно.

— Мне жаль, — её голос сорвался, и ей пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы избавиться от ощущения кома в горле, — они не должны были… этого не должно было случиться. И…

Снова вопрос, который душил её, цеплялся крошечными руками за её горло, лишь бы не дать себе высвободиться. Но она должна была спросить. Она должна была знать.

— …твоя мама?

Он резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на неё.

Его глаза были несимметричны, левый находился выше правого и выглядел более выразительным. Уитни не была уверена в том, что Джейсон мог использовать правый глаз, заплывший и бледный. В течение первых нескольких недель он был полностью скрыт тканью, и тогда Миллер вообще сомневалась в том, было ли у маньяка два глаза. Возможно, один просто был слабее другого, более чувствителен к свету или движению. Вряд ли это мешало Вурхизу. Он по-прежнему сохранял свою смертоносную форму и умел смотреть так пронзительно, что временами Уитни казалось, будто его взгляд мог уколоть. Она вздрогнула, но поборола неудобство.

Этот взгляд был защитой. Она задела рану, всё ещё болезненную, если не кровоточащую, а потому заслужила удар.

Он смотрел на неё, неуверенный в том, намеренно ли она пыталась сделать ему больно, но вскоре, кажется, понял, что пленница не желала ему зла. Её вопросы были искренними, и его гнев постепенно угас, освобождаясь от удушающей хватки горя.

Вурхиз поднял руку, осторожно и медленно, и Уитни заметила дрожь. Он поднёс ладонь к своей шее, беспокоясь о том, какой может быть реакция пленницы — или просто потому что ему требовалось время, чтобы набраться смелости, чтобы продолжить. Уитни услышала, как он вздохнул, а его огромная грудь поднялась, после чего он провёл указательным пальцем по горлу — жест, который невозможно неправильно истолковать. Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Миллер. Но Джейсон не закончил. Его рука вытянулась вперёд, указывая на берег озера, недалеко от причала, где высохшая грязь смешалась с песком. _Там. Прямо там_. То место, где всё закончилось.

Его рука задрожала сильнее, и он поспешно опустил её на траву. Уитни подумала, что он сделал это не из-за стыда или желания скрыть свои эмоции, а чтобы «заземлиться» — вновь почувствовать связь с чем-то стабильным и знакомым. Он знал только такой способ побега от реальности. Миллер снова обнаружила, что видит в нём маленького испуганного мальчика, которому причинили боль и бросили, а он не понимал, чем заслужил всё это.

 _Мне жаль_.

Эти слова так и не покинули её уст. Она не видела смысла в бесполезных фразах. В лучшем случае, они были пустой банальностью. В худшем же — были одинаковыми, а потому уже давно обесценились.

Может быть, раньше она ошибалась. Может быть, некоторые возмездия могут быть оправданы страданиями. И даже убийства… Она больше не была уверена в том, что имеет право осуждать действия Джейсона. Она могла думать только о том, кто имел непосредственное отношение к случившемуся. Вурхиз считал людей синонимом слова «страдания». Они шли против природы, они были бесполезны, бессмысленны и жестоки.

Если не считать той ужасной первой ночи, он был совершенно безобидным. В нём было меньше стремления к насилию, чем у любого другого мужчины. И это в сочетании с очевидным отвращением к причинению вреда маленьким и слабым существам. Он не соответствовал образу монстра, который рисовало воображение Миллер. Возможно, это было наивно с её стороны, но Уитни всерьёз думала о том, чтобы простить его. И Памелу, сошедшую с ума от горя. Джейсон никогда не стал бы таким, если бы его мать осталась жива. Но её убили. Неважно, был ли у убийцы Памелы выбор. Её смерть сломала Джейсона.

Он монстр? Не исключено. Но и жертва тоже. Ни один ребёнок не заслуживал пережить то, что довелось ему. Он действовал, основываясь на страхе, боли и гневе. Он не хотел убивать. Он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, но люди продолжали нарушать его пространство; ему приходилось терпеть их шум, мусор и осквернение земли, о которой он заботился в память о матери и себе самом. Уитни ничем не отличалась от нарушителей. Она была также ответственна за беспокойство, которое вызвали друзья Майка, независимо от того, нравились они ей или нет.

В её голове словно вспорхнула бабочка, изо всех сил пытающаяся поймать воздух своими крыльями. Миллер помнила свечи и восковой осадок, цепочку огней на батарейках, натянутую с кропотливой заботой над рамой, покрытой плесенью. Занавеску, которая когда-то была прозрачной. Огоньки, похожие на те, что находятся у алтаря, охраняли дыру в стене ванной комнаты. В стене храма. Не такого, каким его принято видеть. Отрубленная голова внутри была не ужасным трофеем смерти, а скорее единственной частицей, которую Джейсон смог унести с собой и оставить в могиле, которую создал сам. Это был мемориал, место памяти и скорби.

Вдох болезненно скрутил всё в её груди. Неудивительно, что Джейсон впал в ярость. Оглядываясь назад в прошлое, зная это… всё имело смысл. _Абсолютно всё_. Начиная с того, как он затянул Майка под землю, гонялся за самой Миллер, избавился от Ричи — так быстро, будто хотел перейти к гораздо более важному убийству. И даже то, как он остановился, увидев лицо Уитни.

Она прижала руку к груди, которая, казалось, вот-вот была готова расколоться. Цепь зазвенела и вернула Джейсона к реальности. Он повернулся к Уитни, и его глаз сузился в немом вопросе. А Миллер смотрела на него, но видела лишь смутные очертания сквозь пелену слёз.

— Извини, — хрипела она, с трудом произнося каждое слово. Вурхиз непонимающе наклонил голову, — мы ворвались в твоё пространство, твой дом, трогали твои вещи… — медальон висел на её шее, как камень, — мы не должны были этого делать. Мне очень жаль.

Она бесконечно повторяла одно слово: _прости, прости, прости_. Бесполезное слово. Но Уитни имела в виду другое. Она не могла контролировать действия друзей. И Майка. Но контролировала _себя_. Она могла тогда не следовать за парнем, поэтому теперь извинялась — за посягательство, воровство, осквернение — думая, что не станет винить Джейсона, если в конце концов он решит убить её. За этим последовали слёзы, и Миллер отвела взгляд, стыдясь и чувствуя себя невероятно уязвимой, когда они горячо текли по её щекам. К счастью, удалось обойтись без лишних всхлипываний, от которых стало бы ещё хуже.

Джейсон, конечно, ничего не сказал. И не двигался. Он просто смотрел на пленницу, ничего не чувствуя и ни о чём не думая. Вскоре плач Уитни сменился тяжёлой тишиной.

Когда он встал, Уитни последовала за ним без жалоб, больше не желая задерживаться у воды — красота озера для неё теперь была непоправимо запятнана. Миллер шла за Вурхизом домой, даже не осознав, когда его руки сжались вокруг её талии, чтобы опустить её в тоннель, или когда её тело оказалось в уже знакомом уголке с матрасом. Она чувствовала себя изнурённой, выжатой как лимон и ужасно грустной.

Если руки Джейсона дрожали, когда он пристёгивал цепь, или он ушёл слишком быстро — она ничего не замечала. До тех пор, пока спустя несколько долгих минут её мозг вновь не заработал, и до неё дошло, что всё сказанное у озера расстроило Вурхиза.

Уитни чувствовала себя отвратительно виноватой. За то, что случилось с маленьким Джейсоном. За то, что она сыграла роль в разрушении чего-то важного для него. За то, что осталась жива. Чувства вины, стыда и истощения словно зацементировали её мозг.

Она прислонилась к стене, бросив взгляд на метки и вспомнив, что забыла добавить сегодняшнюю.

Она подняла руки, чтобы оставить восемнадцатую метку, но вдруг с цепью что-то произошло. Замок с тихим стуком упал в ящик с книгами, а цепь скользнула через кольцо и сложилась на матрасе, как металлическая змея. Уитни была свободна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — этот и последующие отрывки из книги "Граф Монте-Кристо" (А. Дюма) (прим.пер.)


	8. Shadow on the Run

_— Ричи несёт херню!_

_— Пошёл ты!_

_— Ричи несёт херню!_

_Обычно Уитни абстрагировалась от бессмысленной болтовни однокурсников, но внезапные крики двух мальчиков вывели её из транса. Причём, она действительно считала их мальчиками, а не парнями. Не мужчинами. Только не сейчас, когда они вели себя так, будто вчера закончили школу._

_Она находилась в компании этих людей всего полдня, а уже была измотана. Не то, чтобы она ожидала чего-то другого — просто пыталась вспомнить, почему вообще здесь находилась._

_— Привет, — голос Майка — теперь знакомый до такой степени, что его можно было узнать, не оборачиваясь — заставил её вздрогнуть. Подбородок Миллер рефлекторно дёрнулся, — эй, ты где витаешь?_

_Она слегка улыбнулась._

_— Я здесь, — она провела ладонью по его руке, — в самой глуши._

_В её ответе отчётливо слышались нотки сарказма, но Майк этого не заметил. Он просто хотел внимания возлюбленной, независимо от её собственного желания. Не то, чтобы это её злило, но иногда Майку здорово не хватала умения понимать чужие чувства._

_Уже десятый раз за это утро Уитни задавалась вопросом, почему до сих пор встречалась с ним. И сама знала ответ — это было что-то между благородным страданием и эмоциональным эгоизмом. И, с одной стороны, она не торопилась разрывать отношения, не желая быть злой, не хотела разочаровывать Майка, не хотела разборок — причин было до тошноты много. С другой стороны, она тоже извлекала пользу из этих отношений, даже если ради этого приходилось просто откладывать неизбежное. Эгоистка, точно. Но сейчас это всё, что у неё оставалось._

_Она находилась здесь, «в самой глуши», потому что пообещала матери, что выйдет из дома — того дома, в котором предпочла бы находиться прямо сейчас. Что потратит время на себя — хоть на самом деле и не хочет этого. Что проведёт время с другими людьми — ей это было необходимо, несмотря на внутреннее отрицание. Она находилась здесь, потому что из-за работы, учёбы и заботы о матери у неё совсем не оставалось времени на отношения. Её друзья и так от неё отдалились, оставшись в прошлом, но всё это привело лишь к тому, что она всерьёз задумалась о том, были ли у неё вообще друзья или они не выдержали её образа жизни._

_Но сейчас она была здесь с Майком и его друзьями, слушала пошлые заигрывания Аманды и Ричи._

_Уитни не была противницей публичного проявления чувств. Наоборот, являлась сторонницей того, чтобы люди перестали шарахаться от сексуальности и любви. А на эту конкретную парочку ей и вовсе было плевать. Как и плевать на то, когда влюблённые игриво называют друг друга мамочками и папочками._

_Тьфу._

_Проще говоря, они просто не были с ней на одной волне. Они — общительные, громкие, компанейские, а она… оказывалась в толпе только благодаря коммуникабельности Майка. Миллер прекрасно знала, что в глазах других выглядит скучной и молчаливой особой. И это была очередная причина, по которой она должна была расстаться с Майком. Он так хотел, чтобы она общалась с ним и его друзьями, а она понимала, что этого никогда не будет. И всё же продолжала натягивать приветливую улыбку и поддерживать разговор. Даже в своём уме она не должна была жаловаться. Пойти со всеми — её выбор; она запросто могла отказаться, но тогда её всё же смогли убедить._

_Уитни ведь тоже не хотела вечно торчать в четырёх стенах. И одна её часть — та, которую она отрицала — страстно не желала сидеть дома, уставившись в учебники, но не понимая смысла прочитанного, и ожидая смерти своей матери. Но как бы она ни хотела, всё равно не могла избавиться от эгоистичного желания просто сбежать, спрятать голову в песок и притвориться, будто её ничего в этом мире не волнует._

_Как только они нашли подходящую поляну и начали собирать палатки, она наконец смогла отвлечься от своих проблем и сосредоточиться на физическом труде. По крайней мере, пока._

_Пока не наступила та самая ночь, прибавившая кучу новых проблем._

***

Деревья, расплываясь, проносились мимо, когда Уитни пробегала рядом с ними. Она в три прыжка преодолела небольшую возвышенность и оказалась на просторном участке земли.

Разница между прошлым и нынешним разом, когда она бегала по этим лесам, состояла в том, что теперь она была сыта и не страдала от бессонницы, что добавляло ей выносливости. К тому же, Миллер была знакома с этой местностью. Деревья и кустарники уже не казались ей угнетающей клеткой.

Цепь била её по груди с каждым шагом и давила на правое плечо, но Уитни терпела. Лучше уж так, чем нести всё на руках. По крайней мере, так она могла сохранять правильную осанку. Однако теперь она жалела о том, что не потратила несколько минут на то, чтобы взять с собой немного воды. Наполовину полная бутылка казалась чересчур громоздкой, но, возможно, Миллер могла бы поискать что-нибудь на лагерной кухне и… _чёрт_! На рабочем столе Джейсона ведь стояла целая коробка с флягами. Но, как всегда, Уитни вспомнила об этом слишком поздно.

Уитни вздрогнула и обернулась, затем, пригнувшись, несколько минут бегала под ветвями елей, оставляя зигзагообразные следы. Даже такая мелочь может в итоге на многое повлиять. Она понятия не имела, каков предел способностей Джейсона по отслеживанию жертв, и, возможно, напрасно тратила своё время, но продолжала стараться, при этом сохраняя спокойствие. Она должна сделать так, чтобы поиски были максимально трудными.

Миллер догадалась, что может пройти через лагерь. Тропинки из гравия, ведущие из домиков, должны были привести к асфальтированной дороге, а та, в свою очередь, к цивилизации. Но Уитни могла ошибаться, однако даже если была права — разве Джейсон не мог поджидать её на самом предсказуемом пути? Наверное, риск того не стоил. Но и погружение в лесные дебри тоже не казалось чем-то разумным. Зато было более безопасным.

Её продолжало терзать смущение, а воспоминания то и дело возвращали к тому моменту, когда упал замок: когда Миллер, застыв, сидела на своём маленьком матрасе, пребывая в шоке и боясь на что-либо надеяться.

Он действительно забыл закрепить замок? Уитни не могла представить, что её похититель мог _забыть_ о подобном. Только не терпеливый и вдумчивый Джейсон. Но как ещё в таком случае можно объяснить случившееся? Разве что был крошечный шанс того, что Вурхиз сделал это сознательно. В качестве проверки, как будет действовать Миллер. И захочет ли она вырваться на свободу. Но этот вариант казался бессмысленным, а Уитни просто уставилась на цепь, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять, что делать дальше. Она должна сбежать, ведь так? По крайней мере, попытаться, даже если это было испытанием от похитителя, даже если она своим поступком разорвёт их связь.

Не так ли?

Почему мысли об этом вызывали болезненные ощущения в груди, непонятно. И ей это совсем не нравилось. И всё же пока она не двигалась с места, а её неуверенность и вовсе переросла в тревожные сомнения.

Она была обеспокоена собственными колебаниями. Не могла определить, боялась ли быть пойманной или чего-то ещё? Хотя, что может быть страшнее?

Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как она сбежала: собрала цепи, выбралась через люк и покинула дом, поверхностно дыша от ужаса. Снаружи наступали сумерки, небо покрывалось великолепными розовато-оранжевыми полосами, которые окрашивали облака в цвет сладкой ваты. Уитни была на свободе, чередовала бег и быструю ходьбу, но до сих пор сомневалась.

Должна ли она остаться? Из жалости? Из желания перемен? Конечно, она сочувствовала похитителю: он наблюдал, как его собственная мать в буквальном смысле лишилась головы, оставив его в одиночестве в этом жестоком мире. Легко ли ребёнку пережить подобное? В Миллер то и дело вспыхивало сочувствие к нему вместе с отвращением к тем, кто причинял ему боль. Он не щенок, которого можно вылечить, и не сломанная кость, которую можно вправить и спокойно жить дальше. Он не был виноват в том, что случилось. Однако даже если подозрения Уитни были верными, и он нуждался в общении и любви, она не могла дать ему этого. У неё была своя собственная жизнь, свои планы на будущее, а он просто… _похитил_ её, чёрт возьми! Это перекрывало любую жалость по отношению к нему.

По крайней мере, должно было перекрывать.

Уитни замедлила темп, остановилась и осмотрела пространство вокруг себя. Она заметила тропу в своеобразной берёзовой аллее. Белая кора придавала некой призрачности мрачному лесу. Что-то в голове Миллер щёлкнуло, и она, проследовав по тропе налево примерно на четыре ярда, обнаружила небольшую поляну с кустарниками.

Джейсон явно привык убирать беспорядок, который оставался после резни. Палатки и сумки исчезли, как и кострище, но Уитни на восемьдесят процентов была уверена, что это их лагерь.

Она подошла ближе, её любопытство было настолько же сильным, насколько болезненным. Сохранились ли отверстия в земле, куда были воткнуты колья палаток? Сможет ли она найти остатки угля? Есть ли тут ещё хоть что-нибудь, что намекало бы на присутствие пяти отдыхающих, или всё было стёрто, словно их не существовало с самого начала? Краем глаза она заметила металлический блеск, и холод пронзил её позвоночник. Медвежий капкан был скрыт листьями и ветками, которые прятали его от чужих глаз, при этом оставляя зубья свободными, готовыми в любой момент сжать ногу ничего не подозревающей жертвы.

Ладонь Миллер сильнее стиснула цепь. Сделав глубокий вдох, Уитни повернулась и направилась по тропе, постепенно перейдя на бег.

Тени стали длиннее, когда солнце начало опускаться, увлекая свет за собой. Уитни смутно представляла, куда нужно идти и где она сейчас находится — очевидно, где-то на территории лагеря — но без помощи яркого света было крайне трудно ориентироваться. В её теле чувствовалось напряжение от долгой ходьбы, и ситуация усугублялась. Кроме того, всё сложнее было определить, оставляет ли она за собой следы и насколько активен Джейсон в темноте. Ей нужно было максимально полезно использовать остатки света, пока окончательно не стемнело.

Её шаги становились всё шире, а дыхание выровнялось, помогая увеличить скорость. Оказавшись на более-менее ровной местности, она побежала изо всех сил и вскоре пересекла поляну, успешно минуя старый гнилой пень и торчавшие из земли булыжники.

На самом деле, учитывая драматическое начало, её побег проходил слишком гладко. До тех пор, пока Уитни не оступилась, и её нога не зацепилась за корни гнилого дерева.

Миллер растянулась на земле, тут же почувствовав острую боль в спине и шее. Чёртово разлагающееся дерево! Уитни повернулась направо, зашипев от боли, которая пронзила её ногу. Она поднялась и, прихрамывая, пошла вперёд. Её лодыжка горела от сильной боли.

— _Вот дерьмо_! — злобно выплюнула Миллер. Хорошо, если это не вывих, но она конкретно облажалась. Впрочем, её нога хотя бы не оказалась в капкане — а ведь могла.

Шок и адреналин смешались воедино. Господи, какая же она идиотка. Она бегала по лесу, даже не смотря под ноги и не думая о скрытых препятствиях. А, если подумать, она была очень близка от того, чтобы потерять ногу… или свою жизнь.

 _Твою ж мать, тупица, просто тупица_.

Уитни шла, впиваясь ногтями в кору ближайших деревьев и стараясь держаться за них. Она медленно перенесла свой вес на повреждённую ногу, чтобы проверить, сможет ли нормально идти дальше. В любом случае, это было бесполезно, поскольку лодыжка слишком распухла, а в таком состоянии Миллер далеко не уйдёт.

Сосредоточившись на окружающих звуках, она надеялась услышать шум ручья. Вот ветер шуршал листвой. Вот белка разговаривала на своём языке. Вот квакали лягушки. Отлично — лягушки всегда обитают рядом с водой.

Уитни зашагала вперёд, уже не обращая внимания на тяжесть цепи. Хотя делала всё возможное, чтобы не нагружать больную ногу, и перемещалась, опираясь на соседние стволы, которые служили своеобразными костылями. С каждым шагом она ощущала, как болезненная пульсация поднималась выше по ноге. Если бы она могла добраться до ручья, то использовала бы холодную воду вместо пакета со льдом. По крайней мере, так она остановила бы воспаление.

Яростно отбросив пряди волос, прилипших к щеке, Уитни сделала ещё один шаг и, дотронувшись до дерева, почувствовала, как кусок коры впился в кожу большого пальца. Прекрасно. Кому, как не ей, могло так «повезти»? Как будто высшие силы решили сделать всё возможное, чтобы ей помешать.

Вселенная, ну за что? За что ей весь этот ад? Через несколько мучительно медленных шагов ей пришлось остановиться. Она до сих не слышала звуков воды — только звонкие голоса лягушек, которые, отражаясь эхом, звучали ближе, чем были на самом деле. Она прижалась плечом к дереву и поправила цепь, сделав так, чтобы её звенья пересекали грудь в противоположном направлении. Её спина жутко болела из-за неравномерно распределённого веса и после падения. Вся её задница была в грязи — Уитни этого не видела, но знала, что так и есть. Грязная, сальная и усталая, она в любую минуту могла заработать переохлаждение, а боль в ноге пульсировала всё сильнее. Миллер безумно хотела вернуться домой. Почему судьба просто не может перестать над ней издеваться и _отпустить домой_?!

Хруст веток нарушил тишину, словно выстрел, и Уитни подскочила на месте.

Раньше ей не было страшно, но теперь она ощущала, как ужас, подобно поту, тонкими ледяными струйками стекал по её телу. В этих лесах обитали и другие существа, кроме лягушек и белок; существа, с которыми Миллер не сможет справиться сама.

Внутри неё всё перевернулось, стоило осознать, что в лесу она находилась не одна. И, как только она повернулась и всмотрелась в лесную чащу, её волнение превратилось в смирение.

Она не знала, в какой момент Джейсон её заметил — его голова резко дёрнулась в её направлении, а огромное тело развернулось. Он не бежал — ему это было не нужно — просто шагнул к ней своими мощными ногами; быстро, уверенно и излучая напряжение. На миг в памяти Уитни мелькнула первая ночь, когда он напал на неё с мачете. Однако сейчас при нём не было оружия или намерения убить.

Она наблюдала за тем, как он приближался, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними и переступая через корни и отмахиваясь от ветвей как от паутины. Уитни ощутила странный трепет в груди. Это было… ожидание?

Она испуганно моргнула и отступила назад, поморщившись от боли. Будто почувствовав её дискомфорт, Джейсон ускорил темп, стремясь быстрее добраться до Миллер.

Что-то изменилось в его поведении. И в её. Разум Уитни больше не заставлял её паниковать. Угроза, которая исходила от Вурхиза, давно покинула его, и теперь в том, что он как хищник, преследовал пленницу, Уитни увидела что-то ещё. Когда он подошёл достаточно близко, то по его напористому взгляду она поняла, что не уверена в том, что он остановится, когда настигнет её. На короткое мгновение она подумала, что сейчас он может схватить её, прижать к ближайшему дереву и…

Тяжёлая рука обхватила её предплечье. Довольно нежно, хоть и твёрдо. И, несмотря на то, что он делал это неоднократно, Уитни всё же вздрогнула и инстинктивно отшатнулась, неудачно оперевшись на больную ногу.

Миллер качнулась, и хватка маньяка усилилась, а взгляд скользнул по фигуре пленницы. Он явно осматривал её, пытаясь понять, что заставило её вздрогнуть, а она буквально чувствовала его сканирующий взгляд.

После оценки состояния пленницы, он взял её за другую руку и поднял над землёй. Уитни была почти разочарована тем, что он, вместо того, чтобы перебросить её через плечо, как она ожидала, подхватил под колени, чтобы поддержать её вес, будто она была домашней кошкой.

Он повернулся, намереваясь пройти обратно через заросли, и Миллер не стала сопротивляться. Однако её немало удивляло произошедшее.

Поначалу она была уверена, что он собирался изнасиловать её. Иначе зачем тогда он сохранил её жизнь? У мужчины его габаритов наверняка тестостерон зашкаливал, как у быка. Уитни было страшно рядом с такими, как и большинству женщин. При этом её чувства были противоречивы между тем, как она относилась к изнасилованиям, и тем, с каким желанием напрягся низ её живота на доли секунды, когда она представляла, как похититель прижал бы её к дереву, раздвинул её ноги и… неужели она и вправду думала о нём как о похотливом дикаре? И когда всё это началось? Почему её вообще посещали подобные мысли? Но это было не так важно. Важно лишь то, почему она испытывала это. Она знала, что означал трепет в нижней части живота, и это был отнюдь не страх и не отвращение.

Вздрогнув, она сжала руки, ухватившись за ворот его куртки, и укусила собственную ладонь, наблюдая за тем, как ранка начала кровоточить. Плечи Вурхиза напряглись, и Уитни поняла, что он почувствовал запах крови, а потому ускорил шаг. Она мучительно осознала, о чём думала всего несколько минут назад, и ей стало неловко. Она чувствовала, как напряглись мышцы Вурхиза под одеждой. Как его рука легко выдерживала её вес. Но Миллер знала, насколько силён был Джейсон. Знала с самого начала. Знала, как он двигается. Так почему теперь заостряла на этом своё внимание?

Он шёл, периодически косясь на неё здоровым глазом. Он запутался? Чувствовал неопределённость? Или что-то ещё? Он словно ждал, что она всё-таки сбежит, сделает что-то мерзкое, ударит его по голове и побежит дальше. Как будто это могло ей помочь.

Она умудрилась разглядеть крошечную морщинку над его левым глазом. Беспокойство, но не в том смысле. Нет. Он беспокоился из-за её глупой выходки с ладонью и повреждённой лодыжки. Вурхиз, вероятно, думал, что она ещё и головой ударилась, потому волновался о её здоровье, пока тащил обратно в подземную «тюрьму». Он с таким терпением и решимостью возвращал её, словно она была его домашним животным, по случайности забравшимся в соседский двор.

И вправду, как домашняя кошка.

Из её горла вырвался странный звук. Что-то между смехом и всхлипом. И снова он скользнул взглядом в её сторону, и Уитни была почти уверена, что его брови тревожно взметнулись под маской — что лишь усугубило ситуацию с приступом истеричного смеха.

***

Джейсон не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать запутанный хаос, который испытал, когда вернулся и обнаружил, что пленница ушла.

Когда они сидели у озера, он чувствовал, как его душу терзали и жалили кровоточащие воспоминания, грубо извлечённые на поверхность. Он сжал кулаки, ощущая болезненную тесноту в груди. Он не помнил, видел ли слёзы на щеках пленницы. Он вообще не мог смотреть прямо на неё, не мог встретиться с ней взглядом после всего. Его голова раскалывалась от криков, а лёгкие будто бы снова наполнились водой, которой на самом деле не могло быть. А потом он просто сбежал, так быстро, как только мог, и поплатился за свою спешку. Теперь и цепь, и девушка исчезли, оставив в одиночестве полосатый матрас в углу.

Он никогда никому не рассказывал о том, что случилось. Да никто никогда и не спрашивал его об этом, если честно. Точнее, ни у кого не было шанса спросить, даже если кого-то интересовало его прошлое, а у него не было голоса, чтобы донесли свою историю так или иначе. Но он думал, что _она_ искренне интересовалась… в противном случае, зачем тогда смотрела на него с такой грустью? Разве она не замечала отражение боли в его глазах?

Металлическое пятно сверкнуло в куче мусора. Джейсон наклонился, обхватив замок ладонью, и почувствовал, как тот защёлкнулся даже раньше, чем послышался звук. Значит, несколько часов назад. Часов, которые он впустую потратил на размышления…

Каждая частичка его тела наполнилась разочарованием. Безумно раздражающим разочарованием.

Он действительно полагал, что она просто останется на месте? Как будто она не доказывала каждый раз, что при малейшей возможности выскользнет из плена. И что бы ни означали её слёзы или словесные симпатии, она не испытывала к нему привязанности. У неё не было причин оставаться. Так почему он продолжал надеяться?

В нём не было ни грусти, ни горя, ни злости. Он чувствовал себя… пустым. Чего он ожидал? Привязанности? Думал, что если предоставит пленнице выбор, то она добровольно останется?

Джейсон нахмурился. Всё это происходило из-за того, что тогда он не убил её? Или же дело было в чём-то другом?

Он редко думал о том, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы всё сложилось иначе. Он считал, что нет смысла размышлять в духе «а если бы…», ведь ничего от этого не изменится. Однако в последнее время он всё чаще замечал, что нарушал свои принципы.

Вурхиз не знал, на что похожа жизнь нормальных детей, не говоря уже о нормальных взрослых, поэтому ему приходилось включать воображение. Он фантазировал, будто бы мать до сих пор была жива, а их дом стал чистым, избавившись от грязи и хаоса. Всё всегда будет именно так, а они будут счастливы. Логически Вурхиз понимал, что это невозможно, и со временем хоть какие-то изменения, но наступили бы, независимо от того, как сильно он цеплялся за то, к чему привык. Однако он не мог представить, куда могли привести эти изменения. Тогда он был слишком молод, чтобы понять этот мир. Слишком молод и слишком отстранён.

Если бы та трагедия не произошла… он бы встретил Уитни? Джейсон предположил, что все события, которые привели её сюда, в любом случае произошли бы, но что, если бы он не утонул, его мать не умерла, а Уитни с друзьями решила изменить место отдыха? Когда-нибудь у неё появилась бы причина приехать сюда, если бы лагерь ещё работал? Встретилась ли бы она здесь с Джейсоном? Что его мама подумала бы о ней?

Вопрос возник буквально из ниоткуда. Что бы Памела подумала о привязанности сына к этой девушке? Посчитала ли бы она присутствие Уитни положительным или угрожающим? Подумав об угрозе, Вурхиз вернулся в реальность. И когда его посетила мысль о том, что угрозу нужно устранить, у него перехватило дыхание. На мгновение он почувствовал, будто снова тонет. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы не подчиняться желаниям своей матери. Ни тогда, когда был совсем маленьким, ни после, когда она покинула его. Конечно, она никогда не приказывала ему что-то делать, он действовал сам, чувствуя себя обязанным. Тем не менее, с годами его уверенность в том, что он делает именно то, чего хотела бы мама, только укреплялась, становясь сильнее и глубже до такой степени, что и вправду начала казаться приказом.

Мыслями он возвращался к тому моменту, когда сидел у озера, вновь переживая события прошлого — и настоящего. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько часов, он продолжал ощущать это. Тупую, мучительную боль, похожую на последствия мощного удара в грудь. Одна его часть хотела обвинить Уитни в неприятных чувствах — обвинить её дурацкое любопытство в вопросах, которые её не касались — но он не мог до конца убедить себя в этом. Не имело значения, сидела она там рядом с ним или нет; длительное нахождение поблизости от озера напоминало засовывание кончика ножа в незажившую рану. Единственное, в чём Вурхиз мог обвинить пленницу — это во вторжении в его личные границы. Однако, в этом была и его вина. Как и во всём остальном.

Например, в непослушании. Из-за того, что _он_ сам был непослушным, со временем и её неподчинение перестало его заботить.

Он ощутил прилив энергии и покинул логово, даже не закрыв за собой люк. Он не понимал, почему чувствовал такую сильную потребность в возвращении пленницы. В конце концов, он ничего не собирался с ней делать. Просто затащить обратно в логово и посадить в угол. И всё же была причина, которую он не мог объяснить. Не совсем приятное чувство, но сейчас у него не было времени на самоанализ.

Подойдя к краю того, что осталось от крыльца, он остановился. Когда Уитни сбежала в первый раз, она действовала как испуганное животное, забывшее о безопасности — ею двигал только страх. Он не знал, как далеко она убежала, поскольку не смог сразу найти следы. Несмотря на тяжесть цепи, обезвоживание и истощение, она всё равно оставалась достаточно быстрой и ловкой, чтобы спрятаться или помешать его поискам. Учитывая время и размер территории, она могла до сих пор блуждать по лесу. И рано или поздно Джейсон её найдёт, в этом он не сомневался. Но это может занять время, которое сейчас он не мог растрачивать попусту.

Он должен немедленно начать. Солнце уже садилось, и чем дольше он искал следы пленницы, тем вероятнее, что она сбежит, поранится или будет убита. Скоро из своих убежищ повыходят крупные хищники, а защитить Уитни некому. Некому, кроме Вурхиза.

Осторожно ступая, Джейсон изучал землю, траву и грязь. Он обнаружил углубление в форме полумесяца и провёл по нему пальцами. Похоже на след от каблука. Подняв голову, Вурхиз осмотрелся, вскоре увидев похожее углубление, но уже от передней части подошвы. Мысленно Джейсон провёл линию от двух отпечатков к дереву.

 _Там_. Он встал и последовал по невидимой линии. Его глаза были достаточно натренированы для того, чтобы обнаруживать любые другие признаки, свидетельствующие о том, что пленница проходила здесь. Он заметил, что она была осторожна, поскольку найденные следы были слабыми и рассредоточенными, требующими более тщательного обыска. Должно быть, она прикладывала усилия, чтобы скрыть свои следы от него — эти подозрения подтвердились, когда её след внезапно изменил направление на противоположное, словно пытаясь высмеять Вурхиза. Умно. Недостаточно для того, чтобы сработать, но в этом не было вины Уитни — просто Джейсон имел намного больше опыта. И, если бы он в данный момент не был обеспокоен, то непременно восхитился бы сообразительностью пленницы. Однако сейчас Джейсон испытывал настолько сильный стресс, что даже не был уверен в том, что не сломает глупую шею глупой Уитни, когда найдёт её. Конечно, он так не поступит. Это нанесло бы ущерб всем его усилиям, которые он прикладывал для содержания пленницы. Тем не менее, чем дольше она пробудет в одиночестве в темноте, тем меньше у неё будет шансов на спасение.

Он никогда раньше не испытывал такого беспокойства. В небольших количествах — иногда, но не так сильно, чуть ли не задыхаясь от напряжения. Беспокойство мучило его. У него не было времени на то, чтобы разбираться в причинах, по которым важно вернуть пленницу. Нет времени рассуждать о том, что случится, если он не найдёт её. Ничего из этого сейчас не имеет значения. Ничего, кроме следов, оставленных пленницей; отпечатков шагов, примятых травинок, погнутых веток и пары ниток, застрявших в берёзовой коре, которые он едва не пропустил.

Он наклонился, чтобы осмотреть их, и догадался, что они принадлежали футболке Уитни. Это немного успокоило Вурхиза — значит, он был на правильном пути. Он прошёл вперёд на несколько ярдов, после чего повернул на сто восемьдесят градусов, погрузившись в чащу.

Пот начал покрывать его ладони и лоб, стекал между лопаток. Даже от кошмарных снов он так не потел. Пленнице не поздоровится — она пожалеет о том, что заставила его пройти через всё это.

В сумеречной тишине послышался шум: что-то зашуршало, будто пробираясь сквозь заросли.

На долю секунды Вурхиз поколебался. Если он последует за звуком, а тот окажется ложной тревогой, то маньяк рискует потерять след и потратить драгоценное время. Но если этот шум издавала Уитни, и ей было плохо, а он задерживался, сомневаясь…

Приглушённая ругань развеяла его сомнения. Он оставил те следы, по которым шёл, и бросился сквозь деревья в направлении, откуда доносились звуки, при этом стараясь не выдать себя. Она заслужила удивления, маленькая идиотка. Страх и беспокойство заполнили его вены, а гнев превращался в жар. Он оказался на поляне и заметил явные глубокие следы, отпечатавшиеся на траве, остатки старого дерева, которое сгнило изнутри, и теперь лежало так, будто на него кто-то упал. Джейсон поднял глаза, словно пронзая стволы деревьев, и наконец задержал взгляд на худом бледном лице, испуганно смотрящем на него. Гнев тут же сменился облегчением, Вурхиз направился прямо к пленнице, и когда настиг её — сжав своей рукой её руку — облегчение достигло победного пика. Все нерешительные мысленные угрозы с ломанием шеи и наказанием, исходившие от него ранее, рассыпались на мелкие кусочки раздражения, которые жалили не так сильно. Казалось, ничего из этого уже не имело значения, потому что он нашёл её, и она была в безопасности. Возможно, пленница была ранена, поскольку пошатнулась, когда сделала шаг назад, как будто её ногу пронзила стрела. Но сейчас Уитни точно в безопасности. С ним.

Как странно — быть источником безопасности для кого-то. Он — охотник, истребитель, угроза из темноты. Он никогда не ожидал, что придётся примерить на себя новую роль.

Она не боролась, когда он схватил её — ожидаемо — не предпринимала никаких усилий, чтобы вырваться. Он не питал пустых иллюзий касаемо того, что она не сбежала бы даже с явно повреждённой ногой. Она позволила ему взять себя на руки и отнести обратно, без единого намёка на протест. Лишь крепче вцепилась пальцами в его ворот, но не для того, чтобы попытаться придушить, а просто для того, чтобы держаться. Он мог подумать, что она наконец сдалась, но, зная её уловки и хитрости, не мог избавиться от ощущения, что была ещё одна причина. Его также не могло не побеспокоить то, как она на него смотрела, когда он сократил расстояние, найдя её.

Это был не страх. Он знал, как выглядит её страх, чем пахнет, как звучит — и это было не так. Но «страх» был наиболее подходящим словом для описания того, что он увидел. Она смотрела на него, как олень — поваленный, но ещё не мёртвый — словно он был волком, готовым разорвать её на куски. Это не страх, но и чем-то, сильно отличающимся от страха, это было не назвать. Чем бы это ни было, оно всё ещё ощущалось. Настороженность, тревога, которая вспыхивала в глазах пленницы каждый раз, когда Вурхиз встречался с ней взглядом и мог почувствовать её дрожь вплоть до прибытия в логово.

Запах крови на ладони пленницы усилился, когда Вурхиз опустил Миллер на матрас, а она крепче сжала его куртку. Он не мог понять, почему. Она ведь знала, что он не бросит её. Он перехватил её руку, прежде чем она успела её куда-нибудь спрятать, и осмотрел рану у основания ладони. Это был поверхностный порез, ничего серьёзного. Освободив её руку, он потянулся к её правой ноге, схватившись за порванную штанину. Уитни вздрогнула, но не попыталась оттолкнуть его, поэтому он осторожно откинул ткань назад, увидев красную и опухшую лодыжку. Он не знал, что с этим делать. Понятно, что за повреждённой конечностью требовался особый уход, но Джейсон понятия не имел, как лечить подобные травмы.

Он указал на лодыжку, надеясь получить хоть какую-нибудь подсказку от пленницы. Когда его глаза встретились с её, он обнаружил в них ещё больше того страха, который на самом деле не был страхом, и почувствовал, как по коже прокатилась волна тревожного холода.

Уитни, казалось, поняла, чего он хотел, и прочистила горло.

— Тебе придётся снять мою обувь… — начала она, и он сразу же принялся за шнурки, не замечая неловкого трепета её рук или жёсткости позвоночника, когда она откинулась к стене.

Успешно сняв обувь и грязный носок с её ноги, он обратился к Миллер за следующей инструкцией.

***

Учитывая обстоятельства, Уитни подумала, что ей удалось создать достойное впечатление непринуждённости.

Весь обратный путь до логова она провела, утопая в бассейне собственных неконтролируемых эмоций, метаясь от паники к растерянности и наоборот, подставляясь под удар каждой эмоции из этого широко спектра. Инстинктивно. Автоматически. На мгновение она испытала странное ощущение, будто её мозг и тело были разделены. И если первый чётко отличал нормального мужчину от серийного убийцы, то со вторым было сложнее. Тело просто признавало присутствие высокого сильного мужчины в самом расцвете своей бессмертной жизни и реагировало соответствующим образом. Она не хотела больше ни думать об этом, ни анализировать и ни разбирать то, что для неё не имело значения.

Однако это оказалось непросто, поскольку, будучи испуганной, теперь она реагировала на всё, что он делал, совершенно неадекватно. Например, вцеплялась ногтями в его куртку, чтобы до последнего держаться рядом с ним, в то время, как он пытался опустить её на матрас. В тот момент, когда он обнажил её опухшую лодыжку, Миллер вздрогнула, но это не имело ничего общего с болью — она просто была ошеломлена своим _осознанием_.

Они снова стали пленницей и похитителем, вернувшись в состояние странной нормы для обоих. Она сидела в своём углу, а он осматривал каждую царапину, которую она приобрела, каждый синяк. И это происходило регулярно, но от того не становилось нормальным. Уитни думала, что первым, что сделает Джейсон — это закрепит цепь (и её саму) обратно к стене и вновь лишит свободы. Но Вурхиз этого не сделал, и Миллер подумала, что, скорее всего, он предполагал, что она не настолько глупа, чтобы попробовать натворить что-нибудь, в её-то состоянии и находясь рядом с ним. И его предположение было правильным.

Ей пришлось просить его снять с неё обувь и найти что-то, на что она сможет положить повреждённую ногу. О поисках льда, очевидно, не могло быть речи, но на всякий случай и об этом она попросила; тогда он оставил её ненадолго, на этот раз обмотав цепью её плечо, хотя Уитни точно никуда не собиралась. Резко возросшая беспомощность пленницы заставляла Вурхиза волноваться сильнее.

Некоторое время спустя он вернулся со старым холодильником, который поставил рядом с ящиком, и сам опустился на колени перед матрасом.

С неуклюжей нежностью он прикоснулся пальцами к её лодыжке, таким образом попросив вытянуть ногу и упереться пяткой в его бедро. Уитни вяло попыталась отодвинуть ногу, после чего он бросил на неё резкий подавляющий взгляд, который был более чем понятен: _ты сама вляпалась в неприятности, теперь смирись с последствиями_. И она сдалась, когда он открыл холодильник, чтобы извлечь оттуда мокрую тряпку для мытья посуды. Ткань, которую Джейсон окунул в холодную воду, была сразу аккуратно приложена к распухшей лодыжке Миллер.

Любое желание каким-либо образом помешать ему, у неё полностью отсутствовало. Ей пришлось переступить через свою гордость и признать, что причиной тому была его забота: он чётко следовал её указаниям, ухаживая за повреждённой лодыжкой, и даже очистил рану на её ладони, используя воду и обычное антибактериальное мыло. Откровенно говоря, того факта, что он вообще ухаживал за ней, хотя не был обязан, было достаточно для того, чтобы она пресекла собственное желание высказать ему всё касаемо того, что он испортил её очередную попытку сбежать. В конце концов, он мог бросить её на произвол судьбы. Она ведь хотела стать свободной? Пожалуйста. Она может свободно падать в темноте и сворачивать себе шею, свободно шляться по незнакомым лесам, пока не встретит неизбежную гибель. Всё это время он знал, что по-настоящему спастись невозможно. Что она никогда не сможет этого сделать, не сможет зайти настолько далеко, чтобы стать для него угрозой. С другой стороны, его нынешняя помощь тоже считалась в какой-то степени спасением. Нетипичным, конечно, но всё же. И она была за это благодарна.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она, приняв решение быть с ним доброй. Его подбородок слегка дёрнулся, похититель явно не ожидал подобных неуместных комментариев от пленницы, — за то, что спас меня, — пояснила Миллер, — и за помощь с лодыжкой.

Казалось, он оставался в замешательстве, но всё же понял, что она имела в виду. Он был осторожным, когда убрал тряпку с её лодыжки и вернул кусок ткани в холодильник, чтобы в нём же выжать и вновь положить ей на ногу. У него были большие руки, но он необыкновенно нежно и бережно относился к Уитни даже тогда, когда она действительно этого не заслуживала. Он боялся случайно причинить ей боль из-за своих размеров? Или под всеми слоями обиды и гнева у него скрывалась заботливая душа? Он скользнул кончиками пальцев по её ноге, прощупывая возможный перелом, как предположила Уитни. Ничего страшного не обнаружилось, но её сердце ещё больше смягчилось от его внимания. Затем он прикоснулся к её пятке, стараясь не давить на припухлость, и поднялся вверх от голени к колену. Именно в этот момент Миллер вспомнила, как во время одной из прогулок трясла перед ним этим коленом, утверждая, что с ней всё в порядке. А он внимательно смотрел. Но теперь это совсем не удивляло её.

Довольный результатом проверки, он указал пленнице на её руки и начал рутинно осматривать кожу на её запястьях, освободив их от наручников. Впервые за несколько недель Миллер была не связана, и это было прекрасным чувством… и вместе с тем странным ощущением уязвимости. Единственной причиной, по которой он снял наручники, было то, что Уитни никуда не могла уйти.

— Я больше не собираюсь сбегать, — выпалила она, не раздумывая.

Он бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд. И всё же его реакция была скорее похожа на скептическую ухмылку и приподнятую бровь с посылом «да неужели?». Уитни легко читала подобные эмоции. Он просто не поверил ей.

— Да, я бы тоже не поверила, — отозвалась она, пытаясь казаться остроумной, но скорее выглядя глупо, — но я не обманываю. В этом нет смысла. Я никогда не смогу уйти настолько далеко, чтобы ты не нашёл меня. И даже если бы у меня был шанс, я вероятнее всего просто покалечилась бы.

Что-то в его взгляде подсказало ей, что он был категорически не согласен с её утверждением, и она едва не рассмеялась. Прикусив внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы подавить желание смеяться, она наклонила голову, спрятавшись за волосами и отведя взгляд от повязки, обёрнутой вокруг её ладони и закрывшей порез. Теперь участок кожи, который был вымыт с мылом, разительно отличался от остальных. И повязка чётко разграничивала чистую кожу с грязной. Ну… и это тоже неплохо. Будучи слабой и уязвимой, Миллер была согласна довольствоваться меньшим.

— Я знаю, что сейчас не время просить об одолжении, — начала она неуверенно, не решаясь посмотреть на похитителя — не из-за стремления казаться покорной, а просто от незнания того, что делать. С его стороны послышался тихий звук. Короткий выдох, означающий раздражённое _«ну что ещё?»_.

Уитни вздохнула.

— Хм… когда мы в следующий раз будем рядом с душевыми… могу ли я принять душ? Я… пока мне хватает раковины и мыла, но я чувствую, что моя кожа сгниёт, если в ближайшее время я не приму душ. К тому же, мне нужно постирать одежду, иначе я заболею…

Он сел, внимательно смотря на неё, и она почувствовала, как мышцы в районе лодыжки и пятки напряглись от нервов. Почему она переживала? Худшее, что Вурхиз мог сделать, это отказать ей. Он был уверен, что из-за её просьбы возникнут проблемы, но на данный момент это не причинит ей вреда. И всё же она паниковала, чувствуя, как участился пульс, а сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, пока он в тишине не сводил с неё изучающего взгляда. Взвешивал возможные последствия своего ответа.

И снова груз беспомощности давил на неё, беспокойство накапливалось в нервах. Миллер, в попытке хоть немного успокоиться, начала скручивать пальцами низ футболки, образуя складки.

Она была беспомощна с самого начала. Но травма усугубила ситуацию, доведя её до невыносимой стадии. Не потому, что она не могла ходить сама (на самом деле, хоть и с трудом, но могла). Не потому, что не могла сбежать. А потому, что всё было бессмысленно. Потому, что она допустила глупую ошибку, вынудив его пойти за ней, чтобы спасти её бесполезную шкуру. И он сделал это — неважно, по какой причине — доказав её беспомощность. У него не было причин помогать ей, делать что-либо для неё. Он заботился о ней больше, чем она того заслуживала — в этом была её ошибка, и она это понимала.

Он потянулся к ней своими длинными пальцами, убирая засаленные пряди с её лица. Затем прикоснулся к её щеке, и Миллер почувствовала грубые кончики его пальцев. Это казалось странным ласковым жестом, особенно если учесть обстоятельства. Или, возможно, это было обычное любопытство. Он хотел видеть её лицо, поэтому убрал мешающие волосы, но эта мягкость противоречила его намерению, явно выходящему за рамки любопытства.

Он нечасто трогал её — особенно с тех пор, как она огрызалась на него. Конечно, он дотрагивался до неё, когда помогал передвигаться, лечил её растущую коллекцию царапин, надевал наручники — но никогда не переходил грань. Просто потому что. Она автоматически подняла на него взгляд. Даже сквозь тень от маски она могла видеть цвет его глаза.

Уитни редко чувствовала себя слабо развитой физически. Она с детства была выше большинства детей, а в школе подвергалась травле из-за внешних отличий. Поэтому о свиданиях и мечтать не было смысла, когда все потенциальные ухажёры едва доставали до её подбородка. Это продолжало происходить и во взрослом периоде, и Уитни было сложно найти мужчину, который заставил бы её забыть о своём росте. Даже Майк, который был выше неё на целых три дюйма, не смотрелся сильно крупнее. А рядом с Джейсоном она, напротив, ощущала себя маленькой и хрупкой. Одной только его ладони, широкой и сильной, рядом с её щекой было достаточно для того, чтобы визуально сделать Миллер стройной, гибкой и изящной.

Прежде чем она успела осознать неловкость собственных мыслей, он опустил руку и кивнул, а Уитни почувствовала облегчение.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она, а Вурхиз указал на её лодыжку с беспокойством. Сможет ли она самостоятельно передвигаться, невзирая на травму? Миллер предусмотрела и этот момент. Она ведь могла ходить, пусть и прихрамывая, а в душевых находилось много предметов, на которые можно было опереться, — я справлюсь, — заверила она его, — это же легко…

Она поколебалась, закусив губу. Затем посмотрела на наручники и цепи.

— …но не с этими штуками. Вот почему я не хотела спрашивать.

Джейсон фыркнул, и, когда Уитни взглянула на него, то увидела насмешливое выражение в его глазу. Неожиданно она испытала острое желание стукнуть его, как Клэя, когда тот делал что-то глупое.

— Ладно, — произнесла она, — я знаю, что беспомощна и сбежать не смогу. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом, — он издал низкий, хриплый выдох, который скорее всего был смехом.

Ну, подумала Уитни, по крайней мере, он был не настолько зол, раз мог смеяться. И это хорошо.

Джейсон встал и протянул Уитни руку, явно намереваясь помочь пленнице подняться.

— Э-э… — она моргнула, опешив, — я имела в виду, не прямо сейчас. Я могу подождать… — он слегка пожал плечами, будто спрашивая _«а почему бы и не сейчас?»_ , и Уитни поняла, что в этом был смысл. С медицинской точки зрения, ей следовало подождать, пока ситуация с лодыжкой не улучшится, но перспектива быть чистой — по-настоящему чистой — была слишком большим соблазном.

Прислонившись спиной к стене, Миллер спросила:

— Есть ли хоть какой-то шанс, что здесь найдётся подходящая для меня одежда? Моя… мне противна.

Его протянутая рука упала, и поначалу Уитни предположила, что он передумал помогать ей подняться, но после сообразила, что он размышлял над её просьбой. Через полсекунды он вновь вытянул руку, но на этот раз ладонью вверх, велев пленнице подождать. Затем развернулся и скрылся в тоннеле. Примерно через полчаса он вернулся, довольный собой и принесший что-то из найденной одежды.

Она прижала одежду к груди и схватилась за его руку, чтобы подняться. Джейсон помог ей преодолеть расстояние до люка, держа её под локоть. Как обычно, он выбрался наверх первым, а затем, опустившись на колени, обхватил пленницу за талию. Уитни инстинктивно вцепилась в его плечо, вновь поражаясь отсутствию лязга цепи, к которому так привыкла, и стараясь не смотреть на внешние швы брюк похитителя, напрягшиеся по всей длине его бедра из-за согнутой мощной мышцы.

Вместо того, чтобы отпустить Миллер, Джейсон продолжил держать её на руках, чтобы она не поранилась. Он нёс её всю дорогу — от логова и через лагерь до домиков с душевыми — и даже прошёл внутрь, преодолев ступеньки.

Он отпустил её около двери, достаточно близко к раковине, чтобы Уитни могла опереться на неё. Он задержался на мгновение, выглядя неуклюжим в ярком тесном помещении, и у Миллер создавалось впечатление, будто он пытался определиться, что должен делать дальше. Ей понадобится дополнительная помощь? Или ему следует просто уйти?

— Думаю, теперь я справлюсь сама, — заверила она его, но, заметив, что он колебался, добавила, — я тебя позову, если мне понадобится помощь, хорошо?

Казалось, Джейсона устроил такой вариант, поскольку он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но снова остановился — на этот раз для того, чтобы достать чистое полотенце с полки и протянуть его Уитни.

Ему не обязательно было делать это — она дотянулась бы самостоятельно — но всё же это был заботливый жест, и она не могла не оценить его, мягко улыбнувшись и беря предложенное полотенце.

— Спасибо.

Слегка пожав плечами в ответ, Вурхиз ушёл на улицу и встал около наружной стены.

Тем временем Уитни попыталась пересечь комнату, благо, раковины позволяли ей нормально передвигаться. Она успешно преодолела часть пространства, в которой располагались туалеты, и свернула к душевым кабинкам, рядом с которыми стоял широкий фанерный шкаф. Миллер на секунду предалась мечтам о том, что за дверцами шкафа скрывался забытый пакет с туалетными принадлежностями, но сам шкаф находился далековато, поэтому проверить своё предположение она не могла. Тогда она позвала Джейсона, и когда он помог открыть дверцы, надежды Уитни неожиданно оправдались.

Большая часть пространства внутри шкафа была пустой, лишь на дне стоял круглый красный таз, в котором лежали бутылка шампуня, один кондиционер, пара гелей, лосьон, зубная паста и несколько зубных щёток. А также широкий гребень, круглая щётка, заколки, солнцезащитный крем и — о, чудо — _фен_. Это смотрелось так, будто кто-то притащил сюда запасы на несколько недель и либо случайно забыл о них, либо намеревался вернуться за ними позже.

Уитни была искренне благодарна тому, кто оставил туалетные принадлежности, хотя старалась не думать о том, что в итоге случилось с этим человеком, поэтому просто взяла таз и перенесла его ближе к душевым. В отличие от кабинок в спортзале, здесь всё было разделено, и каждая была закрыта непрозрачной плотной занавеской, а внутри имела небольшую полочку, на которую можно было положить мыло, шампунь и тому подобное.

Снять грязную одежду было не трудно, до тех пор, пока она не добралась до штанов. У неё не получалось удерживать вес на одной ноге, сохранять равновесие или наклоняться вперёд. Наконец, успешно избавившись от кучи грязных тряпок, она включила воду.

Повернув ручку, на долю секунды ей показалось, будто ничего не произойдёт. Но спустя несколько секунд, которые она провела, затаив дыхание, из труб послышался шум, и первая струя воды полилась из душевой лейки.

Уитни, ни о чём больше не думая, вошла в тесное пространство, позволив горячему пару обвиться вокруг её конечностей, а теплу впитаться в кожу. Ей было так хорошо, что удовольствие практически причиняло боль. И неважно, что напор воды был слабым или ей требовалось опереться о стену рукой, чтобы перенести вес с больной ноги. В течение нескольких минут она просто стояла там, наслаждаясь горячей водой, теплом и перспективой быть чистой. Наконец она вспомнила о мыле и потянулась за ним. Ей нужно было намылить всё тело и волосы.

Темп мытья она выбрала идеальный — без лишнего давления, лишь с мягким касанием — которое, впрочем, тоже позволяло смыть всю грязь после стольких недель, проведённых словно в кошмаре. Когда она закончила, её кожа стала ярко-розового цвета, а влажные волосы прилипли к спине и шее: чистые и самые счастливые.

Одежда, которую нашёл Джейсон, всё же была плохо подобрана. С леггинсами вроде бы всё было в порядке, хоть они и были слегка тесноваты в области колен. А вот рубашка представляла из себя кусок изношенной фланелевой клетчатой ткани. Её подол свисал до середины бедра Миллер, а рукава пришлось закатать, уменьшив их длину в два раза, чтобы руки вообще были видны. Тем не менее, рубашка была мягкой, удобной и свободной, поэтому Уитни не была разочарована. Одевшись, она провела гребнем по волосам и похромала наружу, где её ждал Вурхиз.

Он стоял, оперевшись спиной о стену. Несмотря на его «позу бдительности», руки он расслабленно упирал в бока, а голову поднял к небу, где летала пара коричневых птичек.

Это было странно: сейчас Уитни не увидела в нём ни убийцу, ни похитителя. Она увидела в нём мужчину. Крупного мужчину в маске, носящего с собой нож. Того самого мужчину, которому хватило терпения поймать её, притащить в логово и держать там — и он не жаловался, даже если бы мог говорить. И этот мужчина в данный момент, будучи абсолютно довольным, проводил время в ожидании, наблюдая за птицами. Впервые Миллер не видела в нём ничего опасного или угрожающего. Он просто был тем, кто нашёл своё место в этом мире и чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно.

Все люди были сложными, и Джейсон — не исключение.

Когда она вышла, он наклонил голову, взглянув на неё, и его глаза слегка сузились. Нахмурившись, Уитни посмотрела на себя сверху вниз.

— Что?

Он оттолкнулся от стены, чтобы приблизиться к ней. Сжав рукав рубашки двумя пальцами, он указал на его огромный объём, на что Миллер лишь пожала плечами.

— Лучше, когда просторно, чем когда тесно.

Джейсон перевёл взгляд от рукава на неё, на мгновение задумавшись, а после снова посмотрел на рубашку и неодобрительно покачал головой. Забавно. А Уитни была уверена, что он предпочёл бы, чтобы она носила более свободную одежду.

Он опять потянул за рукав, и внезапно Миллер осознала, насколько близко к ней стоял Вурхиз, как тепло его руки проникало сквозь фланелевую ткань, годами истощённую стирками и постоянным ношением. Также она вспомнила, что на ней не было лифчика. Просто её собственный был слишком грязным для того, чтобы повторно его надевать. И Джейсон либо не догадался принести новый, либо вообще не знал о существовании лифчиков — что не исключено, ведь даже рубашку он принёс мужскую. И пока Уитни не отыщет нормальный способ стирки белья, ей придётся терпеть. Впрочем, она даже не задумывалась об этом, когда переодевалась.

А сейчас это здорово её беспокоило.

Что-то тихо проворчав, Джейсон отпустил ткань, а Уитни наконец смогла расслабиться.

***

Она стала другой, но Джейсон не мог точно определить, что изменилось.

Одежда явно была ей велика — эта рубашка едва не поглощала Миллер в себе. Вурхиз редко хранил одежду жертв, поскольку она практически никогда не подходила ему по размеру. Рубашка была единственным, что он смог найти в лагере. И всё же теперь пленница казалась более счастливой, несмотря на то, что её фигура была скрыта бесформенным куском ткани. Он бросил на Уитни ещё один мимолётный взгляд со своего места за рабочим столом, за которым стоял, чтобы оценить оставшийся запас материалов для изготовления ловушек.

Миллер удобно устроилась на матрасе, её повреждённая нога была опущена на ящик и укрыта сложенным одеялом. Пленница закатала рукава рубашки почти до плеч и, напевая, натирала кожу чем-то, что пахло цветочными пряностями и выдавливалось из маленькой жёлтой бутылочки.

Действительно, счастлива. Удивительно, на что способны вода, мыло и новая одежда.

Джейсон посмотрел на себя: тонкая рваная футболка, пропахшая землёй и потом, штаны, настолько блеклые, что уже давно потеряли первоначальную расцветку. Изношенная куртка с рваными рукавами. Он никогда не уделял внимания своей одежде, возможно, потому, что она очень редко ему подходила, и выбирать не приходилось. Он помнил, как мама заставляла его соблюдать чистоту, и, сколько бы он ни боролся или жаловался — в основном, в своей голове — но и вправду чувствовал себя лучше после того, как принимал ванну и надевал свежую одежду. Он и сейчас мылся, время от времени, когда становился невыносимо грязным или окровавленным. Если повернуться направо, то на столе можно было найти кусок коричневого мыла, которым Вурхиз пользовался, когда умывался около ручья.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Уитни отложила бутылочку в сторону и прислонилась спиной к стене, уже без цепи и её звенящего шума. Он больше не надевал на пленницу наручники, не видя в этом необходимости. В конце концов, цепи для него были скорее удобством, чем необходимостью. По крайней мере, когда он был рядом. Хотя Вурхиз продолжал сомневаться в том, можно ли верить обещаниям Миллер не сбегать. Но на данный момент деваться ей некуда.

Это было интересно: поначалу он думал, что она была хрупкой и слабой, даже когда сбегала и боролась с ним, пиналась, ругалась, выплёвывая оскорбления. Но Уитни не такая. Она выносливая, решительная и чуть-чуть упрямая. Честно говоря, в глубине души Джейсон восхищался ею и испытывал странное чувство родства. Они оба были лишены выбора и попали в ловушку, но продолжали жить и действовать по ситуации.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Джейсон вздрогнул, будто она не задала вопрос, а резко схватила его за плечо. Он растерянно моргнул, внезапно осознав, куда смотрел. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его поймали на чём-то плохом. А Уитни выглядывала из-за складок одеяла, в которое завернулась. Старого выцветшего одеяла, которое Вурхиз нашёл в коробке наверху.

— Ты просто… застыл, — объяснила Уитни, не скрывая беспокойства.

Он почувствовал странное давление в груди, неловкий приступ эмоций. Он так мало знал о своей пленнице. Он знал, какое у неё было лицо, когда она была недовольна, как она приподнимала подбородок и слегка прищуривала глаза, когда упрямилась. Он знал, что она чаще использовала правую руку и левую ногу, что она предпочитала тень прямому солнечному свету. Знал, что она любила книги и крыс, а значит, вероятно, была добродушной. Но он не знал, откуда она была родом, где жила, была ли у неё мать и ждала ли она возвращения дочери домой. Это бы никак не повлияло на его выбор, но то, что он не мог обо всём расспросить пленницу, заставляло его разочаровываться в своих ограниченных возможностях общения. Это неправильно.

— …Джейсон?

Её взгляд стал ещё более встревоженным, а пальцы нервно сжали переплёт книги. Уитни будто хотела прямо сейчас встать и подойти к Джейсону. Утешить его. Но его мозг инстинктивно отверг эту мысль даже быстрее, чем успел полностью сформулировать.

Вурхиз кивнул, и напряжённость во взгляде Миллер ослабла, а он вернулся к коробке с верёвками и проволокой и заставил себя сосредоточиться на своей задаче. Тонкая проволока заканчивалась; завтра ему придётся украсть побольше у одного или нескольких соседей. Джейсон тяжело вздохнул — эта «охота» вряд ли пройдёт без проблем. Заброшенный фермерский сарай первым пришёл на ум, но едва ли в тех завалах можно будет найти что-то полезное. Не то, чтобы логово Вурхиза было образцом чистоты и порядка, но это был его личный беспорядок в котором он мог без труда найти что угодно. Чужие беспорядки были другими. К тому времени, как он определился, что и где будет добывать, Уитни свернулась калачиком — всё ещё держа ногу на ящике — и с головой накрылась одеялом. Предположив, что она, вероятно, заснула, Джейсон тихо прошёл через тоннель и поднялся в дом, чтобы дождаться ночи.


	9. Madness

**День двадцать второй**

Находиться в лесу — непередаваемое ощущение; лес — это место, по которому можно было гулять вдали от чужих взглядов. Нигде больше Уитни не чувствовала себя настолько единой с природой. И отстранённой от всего лишнего. Это было мирно и меланхолично; здесь запросто можно было потерять себя и отринуть любые неприятности, страхи и беспокойства.

Позволив книге упасть на колени, Уитни прислонилась спиной к стволу дерева и подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на промежутки между ветвями, покрытыми зеленью. Кусочки неба были идеального голубого цвета, какой бывает только в разгар лета, когда нет такого количества облаков. Был уже день, который с утра стал ещё более жарким. К тому времени, как Джейсон привёл Миллер на поляну, она уже вспотела, хотя почти ничего не делала.

Это было любезностью со стороны Вурхиза: каждый день выводить её на несколько часов на улицу, сажать под деревом у озера или в тенистом месте рядом с лесной чащей, чтобы она могла читать, пока он занимался своими делами. Однако находиться снаружи без свободы передвижения было не так уж приятно. Беспокойство усиливалось с каждым днём, и Уитни казалось, что она была готова вылезти из собственной кожи, лишь бы сбежать. Тем не менее, она продолжала держаться, надеясь на лучшее.

Благодаря везению и генетике, Уитни относительно быстро шла на поправку. После четырёх дней, проведённых в покое, её лодыжка оставалась чувствительной, но перестала болеть при переносе веса на неё. Теперь Миллер даже могла самостоятельно вставать и делать несколько шагов, если действовала осторожно и не слишком быстро.

Проснувшись после недолгой дрёмы, Миллер подвигала правой ногой, которую держала вытянутой на траве, и напрягла голеностопный сустав, согнув голые пальцы ног. Её обувь была оставлена в логове около матраса, и Уитни с нетерпением ждала того момента, когда снова сможет её надеть. В разгар лета и духоты приятно ходить босиком, но это ограничивало её возможности. К тому же, Джейсону приходилось везде носить её на руках. Это было ещё одной причиной, по которой Миллер хотела восстановиться как можно скорее: она терпеть не могла ощущать себя беспомощной.

Она потянулась пальцами по направлению к туловищу. Дискомфорт всё ещё ощущался, но боли не было, не считая ноющих неиспользуемых мышц. Вероятно, ей понадобится как минимум ещё один день отдыха. И слава богу.

Вздохнув, она закрыла глаза. Ей не нравилась идея дремать здесь, главным образом потому, что вокруг был лес — место весьма непредсказуемое. И если Джейсон считал, что ей безопасно тут находиться — в той самой «безопасности», исключающей возможность побега — то сама Миллер предпочитала не расслабляться лишний раз и продолжать бодрствовать, оставаясь бдительной. Тем не менее, её веки тяжелели, под влиянием тепла и снижения сахара в крови. И теперь дремота казалась восхитительной идеей.

Неожиданно из чащи со слабым шуршанием вышел Джейсон, в одной руке державший тканевый свёрток, которого точно не было час или около того назад, когда маньяк уходил по делам. Он принёс что-то. Для неё.

Её живот скрутило от спазма, что Уитни поспешно списала на голод, хотя знала, что это не было похоже на «недовольство» пустого желудка. Миллер решила проигнорировать это ощущение. Она отрицала странную связь между собой и похитителем, закрываясь от неудобных мыслей, которые продолжали давить.

Это чувство сложно описать. Оно просто _было_.

— Привет, — бросила она небрежно, прикусив язык, чтобы по старой привычке не задать вопросы в духе _«как всё прошло?»_ или _«как дела?»_. Она не понимала, станет ли легче, если она будет вести с ним бессмысленные беседы. Это наверняка был бы интересный социальный эксперимент, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.

Это уже стало традицией — бросать на него короткий изучающий взгляд всякий раз, когда он возвращался. Уитни продолжала убеждать себя в том, что её не интересует его времяпровождение, однако до сих пор осматривала его одежду и руки, пытаясь отыскать новые пятна крови. Как будто бы она могла что-то с этим сделать.

В смерти было что-то, настолько же заманчивое, насколько отталкивающее: возможно, потому, что когда кто-то оказывался достаточно близко к смерти, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза, то начинал чувствовать и ценить свою собственную жизнь так, как никогда прежде. Это странно, но Уитни часто ощущала, что последние несколько лет провела в практически постоянной близости к смерти. Хотя на самом деле это вряд ли было правдой. Её жизнь была спокойной и размеренной, немного опасной — но лишь потому, что ей иногда приходилось рисковать, чтобы остаться в живых. Похоже, человечество многое потеряло из-за технологий, перейдя в современную эпоху. Люди увеличили продолжительность и качество жизни, максимально отодвинув смерть и в результате заставив жизнь казаться несколько… тривиальной.

Или же дело в том, что Уитни, возможно, была слишком увлечена мрачными мыслями о смерти, несмотря на то, что убийства и убийцы были ей противны. Впоследствии она перестала заострять на этом своё внимание и даже выбрала профессию в сфере здравоохранения.

Она не заметила никаких признаков убийства у обезглавленного тела, которое Вурхиз притащил в логово. Но это не значит, что он был невиновен. Даже если с жертвой произошёл несчастный случай — хотя Миллер в этом сомневалась — ситуация всё равно была неловкой. Ещё более неловко Уитни почувствовала себя, когда, увлекшись поиском кровавых пятен, задержала взгляд на изношенной футболке Джейсона, покрывающей его грудь, и поймала себя на мысли о том, что, как бы ни было жарко, Вурхиз никогда не снимал свою куртку.

 _Стоп_.

Его рука была тёплой на ощупь, когда он наклонился, чтобы помочь Миллер подняться. Она и сама не знала, чего ожидала от его прикосновения; наверное, что оно будет грубым, почти каменным. Но, как и всегда, его кожа была обычной. Тёплой и мягкой, чуть более тёмной из-за слоя засохшей грязи. Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг её запястья, и она почувствовала покалывание у основания своего позвоночника, когда поднялась на ноги — это ощущение прошло сразу после того, как Вурхиз отпустил её и протянул свёрток, завёрнутый в ситцевую ткань синего цвета.

Не удосужившись спросить, что внутри, она положила свёрток на раскрытую книгу. Развязав узел, она увидела три спелых персика и батон хлеба, всё ещё тёплый и ароматный, будто его только что достали из печи.

На мгновение у неё чуть не потекли слюнки от этого запаха.

— О, господи, — выпалила она и едва не зарылась носом в хлеб, наслаждаясь ароматом.

Внезапно её посетила мысль о том, что Джейсон, скорее всего, украл хлеб из чьего-то дома, и хозяева его видели. Хотя, вряд ли кто-то стал бы связываться с таким «вором» — лучше уж сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, и не пострадать. Такими мыслями Миллер смогла ослабить своё беспокойство.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она, а Вурхиз только пожал плечами; небрежный жест, который, впрочем, не смог скрыть блеска глаз под маской. Джейсон был доволен находкой и тем, что угодил Уитни.

Казалось, он получал удовольствие от её счастливого вида, и Миллер не знала, что с этим делать. Его поведение можно было списать на результат одиночества, длившегося десятилетия. Однако то, как он ухаживал за ней, не было похоже на ребячество или игру в зрелость, подражание взрослым отношениям. Джейсон не был похож на ребёнка — разве что в отдельные моменты, когда был особенно уязвим. Но всё же безнадёжность, неуверенность, страх, недоверие… отнюдь не детские качества. хотя большинство мальчиков — мужчин — считают их таковыми, боясь открыто выражать свои чувства. Без стыда. Их воспитывают иначе — заставляют отрицать эти качества и в то же время не учат заботиться о себе.

В этот момент к Уитни пришло осознание того, что, возможно, причина, по которой её так раздражала собственная беспомощность, заключалась в том, что она не привыкла к чьей-то заботе. Обычно она сама была той, кто проявляет заботу. После того, как её матери поставили диагноз, Уитни на протяжении многих лет ухаживала за ней, заботилась о еде и лекарствах. В какой-то степени, ей даже нравилась такая самостоятельность, и Миллер сама не заметила, как начала привыкать абсолютно всё брать под свой контроль. Джейсон же, проживший в одиночестве около двенадцати лет, не подвергался внешнему контролю. _Никто_ его не контролировал. Никакие взрослые — родные или нет — не диктовали ему, как действовать, думать или чувствовать; что должен делать мальчик, а что нет. Не было других детей, которые ломали бы его волю и заставляли подчиняться. Никакие стандарты социума не давили на него и не гнобили, если он отходил от рамок «нормальности». Он был самим собой, в отличие от Клэя, Майка или Ричи, у которых не было ни шанса стать такими, какими они хотели. И Уитни также лишилась этого шанса, оказавшись в глуши — месте, в котором никогда не хотела бы находиться.

Она начала относиться ко всем людям с повышенной осторожностью — что весьма несправедливо и неправильно — но ничего не могла поделать. Она должна была контролировать всё в своей жизни. А Джейсон… Джейсон, возможно, был единственным человеком, совершенно не подверженным влиянию вещей, которых Миллер была вынуждена опасаться.

Вот дерьмо. С этим определённо нужно будет разобраться позднее.

Когда он сделал жест, который был знаком Миллер как приглашение быть поднятой, она поддалась ему. За последние четыре дня она успела к этому привыкнуть. Ей было настолько же удобно, насколько одновременно неловко. Тем не менее, теперь, когда он наклонялся к ней, демонстрируя широкие плечи и стальные мышцы под рукавами куртки, Уитни больше не чувствовала, что должна держаться, чтобы не быть уроненной. Она ничем не рисковала. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что и у её положения были свои недостатки. Когда она не концентрировалась на цеплянии, вся её энергия и умственные способности сосредотачивались на том факте, как легко Джейсон это делал — мог носить её даже на одной руке, как будто в этом не было ничего страшного.

Она занялась едой, сунув кусочек хлеба в рот, и тихо застонала от наслаждения. Она на семьдесят процентов была уверена, что почувствовала через грудь Вурхиза, как он засмеялся, когда начал идти. Но старалась проигнорировать это, хоть её и озадачило то, что она практически прижималась к его груди. Джейсон был чертовски _большим_.

 _Боже, Уитни, завязывай уже с этим_.

Когда они достигли лагеря — Джейсон лавировал по узким дорожкам, обходя грязь — Уитни шумно проглотила последний кусок пищи и постучала по плечу Вурхиза.

— Поставь меня, — попросила она, и он подчинился, осторожно опустив её на землю, — дальше я пойду сама.

Джейсон наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на её ноги. Она стояла твёрдо, и он догадался, что она поняла, что он её осматривал, когда встретился с ней взглядом.

 _Ты уверена_?

Она кивнула.

— Мышцы нужно разрабатывать, и лучший способ сделать это — чаще двигаться между перерывами на отдых.

Джейсон наклонил голову налево, и Уитни приняла этот жест за любопытство. Она не знала, чем оно было вызвано, но скорее всего всё заключалось в том, что она одна знала, что делать со своей травмой. И отчасти это казалось странным, потому что, как предполагала Миллер, Джейсон прожил в одиночестве много лет и наверняка получал травмы хотя бы раз в жизни, поэтому должен был знать, как с ними справиться. А, может быть, и не получал. Может быть, он был настолько чертовски крепким, что умудрился ни от чего не пострадать.

Странно или нет, но Уитни уже ничему не удивлялась.

Удовлетворённый её ответом, Джейсон отошёл в сторону и указал вперёд, намекая на то, что пленница должна идти первой. В этом был смысл; он хотел следить за ней на случай, если она споткнётся или неудачно шагнёт. Из-за этого Уитни вновь почувствовала себя глупой.

Она пошла по тропинке, поначалу сохраняя шаги маленькими и ступая осторожно, а после перешла на привычный ритм. Было невероятно легко, видимо, у тела была какая-то особая мышечная память. Ходить после того, как несколько дней пришлось сидеть без движения, получалось неловко, но лишь потому, что мышцы восстанавливались после травмы. Уитни воздерживалась от еды во время ходьбы, что было особенной пыткой, если учесть, как сладко и заманчиво пахли персики. Однако Миллер не хотела лишний раз отвлекаться и заканчивать прогулку новой травмой.

Хотя она не могла видеть Джейсона, но слышала, как он шёл позади — тихо, мягко, медленно и неторопливо. И пусть он следил за ней, но всё же шёл сзади.

В её груди что-то затрепетало, раскололось под рёбрами, будто какое-то крохотное существо. Внезапно, безо всякой причины Уитни испытала истеричное желание убежать — спрыгнуть с дорожки и безумно понестись куда-нибудь в лес. И, учитывая её физическое состояние, тут же быть пойманной. Джейсон мог сломать её как спичку. Он шёл за ней, как опытный охотник, и она это знала.

Миллер затаила дыхание, подавляя импульс. Она была в безопасности — по крайней мере, хотела в это верить. Она не боялась того, что Вурхиз мог причинить ей вред.

Она совсем _не боялась_.

Пот бисеринками скатывался по её затылку, от жары и нервов. Её пульс повышался с каждой секундой, с каждым шагом, а лицо то краснело, то бледнело. Её руки дрожали, и она вцепилась пальцами в персик, слегка его раздавив.

Она знала, что это было. Если кто-то не был подростком — смущающимся и замыкающимся в себе при малейшем понимании влечения — он этого никогда не поймёт.

Ладонь сжала её предплечье, резко остановив, и сердце Миллер едва не выпрыгнуло в горло от неожиданности. Почувствовался запах сосны, кожи и соли. Уитни вопросительно вскинула голову, надеясь, что Вурхиз не заметил вспышку паники в её глазах. Джейсон почти сразу отпустил её, указав лишь на то, что она должна слегка изменить траекторию и обойти сломанные доски и куски разбитого стекла. Уитни сглотнула, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что её нос и рот были наполнены его запахом. Её кивок был резким и жёстким, мышцы на её спине и плечах напряглись, как пружины, но она тут же взяла себя в руки, вспомнив, что должна быть хрупкой.

Чувство вины ужалило её, а за ним последовало отвращение.

Да что с ней, чёрт возьми, _не так_? Она уже не была тринадцатилетней девочкой, совершенно новой в мире тревожных и слишком взрослых желаний. Она не должна пугаться. Но чувствовала себя именно так, и это было неправильно. Рядом с ней тот самый человек, который убил Майка — и с ней справился бы так же быстро, легко и беззаботно. Как будто её и не было. Кто знает, скольких людей убил Вурхиз. Не исключено, что сотни. Но всё же она находилась здесь, и её волновали близкие контакты с ним. Как будто они оба были подростками-ровесниками.

Она просто… не знала, как ещё это назвать. Каждое слово, которым можно было это описать, казалось ей нелепым и постыдным — таким же, как в странных романах, которыми она иногда баловалась — смехотворным, смущающим. Приземлённым. Примитивным. По-животному _развратным_.

Возможно, дело было в том, что он никогда не разговаривал. Или в том, как двигался. Или просто в его размерах.

Боже, нет, всё совсем не так.

Её лодыжка вновь заныла от такого количества нагрузки. Но Уитни молчала. Если она начнёт жаловаться, он просто поднимет её, а она не хотела, чтобы он прикасался к ней прямо сейчас. Ей удалось пройти весь путь до старого дома, и Джейсон вроде бы ничего не заподозрил. Наверное, решил, раз она внешне не проявляла признаков боли, значит, беспокоиться не о чем.

Ей стало легче, когда она наконец опустилась на матрас в своём углу. Выдохнув, Уитни похвалила себя за то, что продержалась целых двадцать минут, и прижалась к каменной стене, закрыв глаза и держа на коленях кусок хлеба и фрукты.

Лязг цепей прервал её секундное умиротворение. Миллер моргнула и, повернув голову, увидела Джейсона, державшего наручники, которые не использовались последние четыре дня.

Конечно. Они снова к этому пришли. И, несмотря на то, что она обещала не сбегать, неужели она действительно ожидала, что он поверит?

Не ожидала.

К счастью для неё, Вурхиз, казалось, колебался, держа наручники в своих больших ладонях и будто взвешивая их. Будто не желая надевать все сразу.

— Всё в порядке, — он поднял взгляд на Уитни, и она улыбнулась. Эта улыбка была натянутой, словно Миллер тоже была в маске, но старалась держаться.

Она вытянула руки ладонями вверх, выжидая и предлагая.

— Я точно не была образцовой заключённой, так что всё понимаю.

И она не врала. Не притворялась, в надежде на то, что похититель передумает, и кандалы не сомкнутся на её запястьях. Она и так слишком много обманывала, чтобы теперь скатиться ещё сильнее.

Ей предстояла нелёгкая ночь.

Она взглянула на чили, которое похититель принёс ей на ужин. Говядина с бобовой жижей смотрелись совершенно неаппетитно. Вместо этого Миллер выбрала персики и теперь наслаждалась их вкусом, идеальной зрелостью, нежной розовой мякотью и головокружительным ароматом. Она съела две штуки, а третий отложила в угол, надеясь, что фрукт не сгниёт за ночь. После этого она случайно обнаружила перо, застрявшее в складках ткани. Перо было красивого бежевого цвета с коричневыми полосками и, судя по размеру, вероятно, когда-то принадлежало сове. Ещё одна интересная находка, которую можно добавить в свою растущую коллекцию на ящике. Неожиданно Уитни почувствовала недомогание и решила лечь спать.

Процесс засыпания напоминал скорее борьбу с одеялом. У Миллер заболела спина, а тело напрочь отказывалось принимать удобное положение на жёстком матрасе. Спустя некоторое время, она смогла погрузиться в сон, но ненадолго.

Посреди ночи — около трёх или четырёх часов, как предполагала Уитни — она резко проснулась и слегка перевернулась, задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли много выпила перед сном, раз ей настолько сильно хотелось в туалет. Нет, что-то здесь не так. Когда ей было нужно сходить «по-маленькому», она не чувствовала себя раздутой…

Осознание пришло к ней внезапно.

Без точного календаря она совершенно потеряла счёт времени. Времени, за которым было очень важно следить в определённые моменты; времени, за которым они тщательно следила каждый месяц начиная с двенадцати лет. И теперь, когда она длительное время не принимала оральные контрацептивы, контролировавшие её цикл, данный процесс перестал работать как часы, сбившись до такой степени, что Уитни даже не сразу распознала характерные признаки.

Отсутствие интереса к тяжёлой пище, но тяга к сахару. Мышечные боли, особенно в средней части спины. Вздутие. Раздражительность. Тянущие неприятные ощущения в нижней части живота, ощущение пожара в матке и прочие симптомы, которые почти всегда сопутствовали началу этого физиологического процесса.

 _Неудивительно_ , что в последнее время она вела себя как сумасшедшая — её организм находился в состоянии гормонального взрыва.

Она медленно и осторожно села, подводя итоги. Кровотечение вроде бы пока не началось. Она понятия не имела, что заставило её почувствовать это состояние заранее, но, какова бы ни была причина, она знала, что у неё осталось не больше минуты до неконтролируемой «вязкой атаки».

Она выбралась из своего угла, ища что-то, что могла бы использовать и что ещё не покрылось слоем грязи, и… ничего не нашла.

_Чёрт… Чёрт возьми…_

Не зная, что делать, она почувствовала, как напряглась её грудь, а глаза начали застилать слёзы. Уитни откинула голову назад и сделала глубокий вдох.

***

Из окна струился свет, проникая внутрь своими бледными лучами всё шире и дальше, пока Джейсон наблюдал за ними в ожидании.

Он не нуждался во сне — не то, чтобы для кого-то это стало удивлением. Единственная причина, по которой он поднимался из логова в дом каждую ночь, заключалась в том, что он просто не знал, чем ещё себя занять. Ночью принято спать дома, и это дарило ему ощущение нормальности, которое утешало его и возвращало к той жизни, которая у него когда-то была. Поэтому он приходил сюда каждую ночь, чтобы провести оставшиеся до рассвета часы. Он не был уверен в том, зачем это делал, и что можно делать вместо этого.

Иногда он закрывал глаза, уходя в собственные мысли и занимаясь чем-то вроде медитации. Большую же часть времени он просто лежал, свернувшись неуклюжим комом на чересчур маленькой кровати и прижав к себе плюшевого медведя. Сегодняшняя ночь не стала исключением.

Было раннее утро. Слишком раннее для того, чтобы вставать. Хотя для Джейсона в общем-то не было разницы.

Последние несколько недель были тихими: ни одной живой души поблизости, кроме самого Вурхиза и Уитни, и ему это нравилось. Если бы он мог создать идеальную территорию, там никогда не было бы людей. Ни около озера, ни в окружающем лесу. Если бы у него были способности, свобода и возможность не привлекать нежелательного внимания, он построил бы огромный забор вдоль границ земли — один, высокий и достаточно широкий для того, чтобы никого не впустить. Правда, это усложнит процесс доставки необходимых вещей — даже сделает его невозможным — но Джейсон считал, что это достойная цена его спокойствия. Абсолютного одиночества.

За исключением того, что он больше не был один.

Забор являлся его фантазией ещё с тех пор, как он выполз из грязи на берег озера. Мечта была настолько же выполнима, как перспектива достать звезду с неба, но он продолжал к ней стремиться. Однако теперь, когда Джейсон вспоминал о том, как Уитни смотрела на него, когда он принёс ей свежий хлеб, украденный из соседского дома — с почти ослепительным восторгом от такой, казалось бы, мелочи — он не был уверен в том, что искренне хотел бы абсолютного одиночества.

Он до сих пор чувствовал её взгляд, мягкий и ни в чём не обвиняющий, и его грудь сжималась, словно скованная железными пластинами.

 _Всё в порядке_ , сказала Уитни, _я точно не была образцовой заключённой_.

Заключённой.

Она не видела, как он вздрогнул тогда. Она не была заключённой. Он никогда не думал о ней как о заключённой. Внутри него всё сжалось от стыда, когда он снова застегнул наручники на её запястьях. Стыд был похож на мерзкого червяка, извивавшегося где-то в районе живота. Впрочем, он довольно часто испытывал нечто подобное.

Иногда, преимущественно в тёмные часы, его будто окружала отрицательная аура, некое пространство, которое заполнялось чувством вины, утраты и страданий. То, что было так сложно вынести, но он терпел.

Будучи ребёнком, немного отстающим в развитии от сверстников, Джейсон многого не понимал в этой жизни. Однако, несмотря на крайнюю наивность, он хоть и смутно, но осознавал, как нелегко приходилось его матери. Скорее всего, из-за него самого, но она никогда не признавалась ему. Не отвечала, но горько плакала, когда думала, что он играл на улице или в комнате и ничего не слышал. Но Джейсон слышал всё и винил себя.

Всё, чего он хотел — это быть кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто мог облегчить жизнь женщине, которая любила его и заботилась о нём, несмотря на все его ошибки. Даже в её смерти он чувствовал свою вину, хотя с точки зрения логики понимал, что это не так. Однако никакая логика не могла спасти от эмоций.

 _— Джейсон_!

Он вздрогнул, выпрямившись, и маленькая кровать жалобно заскрипела под его весом. Какое-то время он просто сидел, пока его мозг медленно переключался на реальность.

Дело не в том, что Вурхиз забыл, что в логове обосновалась девушка — как он мог? Просто они никогда не взаимодействовали в промежутке между заходом и восходом солнца — время, которое они негласно признали лучшим для одиночества. И Уитни никогда не _звала_ его раньше.

Спустив ноги на пол и отбросив медвежонка, Джейсон помчался к люку.

В её голосе не было слышно паники, но ему казалось, что что-то произошло, иначе она так не кричала бы. Тревога начала нарастать, и он сильнее дёрнул деревянную крышку. Его желудок сжался, а сердце стучало где-то в ушах или горле, когда он спрыгнул вниз и бросился в тоннель.

Уитни сидела, сгорбившись и прижимая одну руку к животу.

Всё его тело похолодело, как будто кровь в одно мгновение превратилась в лёд. Уитни поранилась? Заболела? К счастью, она не стала ждать, пока он с помощью жестов начнёт расспрашивать.

— Мне срочно нужно в душ, — коротко сказала она, — или бинты. Одно из двух.

Тревога вспыхнула сильнее. Возможно, он не понимал всей сложности ухода за травмированной лодыжкой, но перевязку мог сделать без труда. А пленнице явно было больно.

— Быстрее, пожалуйста, — добавила Уитни, выглядя по-странному спокойной, если учесть, что только что она просила бинты. Её тон был в равной степени усталым и раздражённым, но она не паниковала и не выглядела испуганной, смутив и запутав Вурхиза сильнее.

Он за два шага пересёк помещение, оказавшись рядом с ней, и снял наручники с её запястий. Его разрывало множество вопросов, которые он не мог задать. Он не видел новых травм, никакой крови, ничего, что требовало бы перевязки, но Уитни вздрогнула, когда выпрямилась, и отшатнулась от его руки, которую он протянул, чтобы помочь.

В итоге ему пришлось половину пути буквально протащить пленницу за собой. Её лодыжка всё ещё была слишком слабой, но Уитни была упрямой и не позволяла брать себя на руки. Её напряжение всё сильнее беспокоило Вурхиза, но он прислушался к ней, боясь своими действиями ухудшить ситуацию. Его волнение усиливалось с каждой секундой, пока они шли к душевым.

Какое-то грязное слово сорвалось с уст пленницы, когда она наконец достигла крыльца. Она вырвалась из рук Вурхиза даже раньше, чем он успел как-либо отреагировать, и направилась в душ, оставив Джейсона на улице.

В открытом дверном проёме можно было заметить включённый свет. Шорох одежды достиг ушей Джейсона, затем что-то металлическое упало на пол. Он услышал, как о поверхность раковины ударилась струя воды, после чего послышался всплеск. Руки Вурхиза рефлекторно сжались в кулаки. Он не хотел врываться, зная, что это разозлит Уитни, но ему не нравилось находиться здесь, не понимая, что творится у неё.

Нужна ли ей помощь? Что, если ей понадобится помощь? То, что он не слышал рвоты, не означало, что она не больна. Должен ли он войти? Что ему делать?

Поток воды прекратился, и от воцарившейся тишины Джейсон сильнее стиснул зубы.

Под глазами Уитни виднелись круги, когда она появилась в дверном проёме.

— Ладно, — выдохнула она с раздражением и облегчением, — буря миновала.

Джейсон в замешательстве уставился на неё, неуверенный в том, должен ли позволить себе расслабиться.

— Извини, если я… напугала тебя. Всё в порядке. Просто… биология.

Ему не нужно было видеть её реакцию, чтобы понять, насколько недоумевающим был его взгляд.

— Точно, — пробормотала она, скорее про себя, будто что-то вспомнив, — хм… ты знаешь, откуда берутся дети?

Джейсон нахмурился, смутившись. Какое отношение имели дети к её болезни?

Лицо Уитни скривилось, словно она с трудом сдерживала смех.

— Ладно, — проговорила она, проведя ладонью по лицу. На долю секунды, когда она повернула голову, лучи солнца осветили её волосы, заставив их вспыхнуть медно-красным оттенком, — давай будем считать, что каждый месяц я получаю своеобразное внутреннее ранение. Как бы. Я истекаю кровью пару дней и нуждаюсь в некоторой перевязке, как если бы поранилась по-настоящему.

Пульс Джейсона резко участился при словосочетании _«истекать кровью»_. Его глаза, должно быть, расширились от ужаса, потому что Уитни в успокаивающем жесте протянула к нему руку.

— Мне не больно, — повторила она несколько раз, — ну, почти. Это пройдёт само собой через пару дней.

Он не мог понять, что выражал её тон, и действительно ли она не испытывала боли.

— Обещаю, всё будет хорошо. Я просто хочу вернуться в постель.

Джейсон смотрел на неё скептически, со смесью беспокойства и недоверия. Он был хорошо знаком с кровью и знал, что означало её присутствие. Тем не менее, Уитни не выглядела бледной, какой была бы, если бы потеряла слишком много крови. К тому же, на её одежде и полу Вурхиз не видел подозрительных пятен. Пленница просто казалась уставшей, и у Джейсона не было другого выбора, кроме как довериться ей.

Он протянул к ней руку, сомкнув пальцы вокруг её запястья. Он не хотел этого делать — его рука действовала будто по собственной воле. Глаза пленницы расширились, а щёки вспыхнули, но она не отстранилась, вопреки ожиданиям Вурхиза. Она также не сопротивлялась, когда он наклонился, чтобы поднять её, и вместо этого лишь прижалась к нему, положив ладонь на его плечо, а колени уперев напротив его рёбер. Тогда он почувствовал запах крови, хоть и слабо — горячий солоновато-металлический привкус словно обвился вокруг какого-то нового запаха, который не был знаком маньяку. Вурхизу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы проигнорировать это.

Когда Уитни свернулась калачиком в своём углу и почти мгновенно погрузилась в сон, он решил не возвращаться в детскую комнату и уселся за рабочим столом, чтобы на всякий случай следить за пленницей.

***

**День двадцать четвёртый**

— Можно попробовать?

Уитни опустилась на колени на ковёр из сухих еловых иголок рядом с Джейсоном. Он перевёл вопросительный взгляд от мотка проволоки и плоскогубцев на Миллер.

Скорее всего, его удивило то, что она вообще заговорила после двух дней молчания. По правде говоря, ей было хреново. Она и так чувствовала себя не очень хорошо во время месячных, не говоря уже о том, что без обезболивающих средств у неё случались более сильные спазмы.

Она хотела ибупрофен, электрогрелку и мороженое с кусочками шоколада, но держала рот на замке, зная, что ничего с её состоянием не поделаешь. Однако продолжала быть угрюмой. Он бы всё равно её не понял и только посчитал бы неадекватной стервой. Она отказалась от долгой прогулки, лишь дойдя до туалета, чтобы справить нужду и сменить тампон — потому что кроме тампонов у неё ничего не было. Конечно, Уитни должна была быть благодарной за то, что в лагере нашлось хотя бы это, но, чёрт побери, она _ненавидела_ тампоны. И с нетерпением ждала окончания «этих дней».

Через мгновение Джейсон сдался и протянул ей плоскогубцы. Уитни взяла их, и Вурхиз позволил ей самой поработать с проволокой для новой ловушки.

— Вообще-то, — начала она, не поднимая голову, но чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд похитителя, — я должна извиниться перед тобой.

Занимаясь перерезанием проволоки, она не видела реакции Вурхиза и была готова поспорить, что пока он никак не реагировал. Он всегда будет ждать, что она скажет дальше, и только потом начнёт размышлять над этим.

— За то, что происходило последние пару дней.

Его рука появилась в поле её зрения, предложив тонкий кусочек необработанного металла в качестве зажима.

— Дело было не в тебе или… чём-то другом, и я не хотела быть грубой или… — она решила не говорить слово _«сучкой»_ при нём.

Если бы он знал это слово только в буквальной форме, оно бы здорово его смутило. Он не понял бы, что она имеет в виду. Честно говоря, Уитни и сама ненавидела это слово. Уж очень от него несло унижением и мерзостью.

— Я просто была расстроена. Эти кровотечения происходят каждый месяц. Гормоны сводят меня с ума, у моих органов случается истерика и…

Она аккуратно придала проволоке форму петли и, переведя взгляд на Вурхиза, увидела, как он наклонил голову. Он сосредоточенно смотрел на неё и внимательно слушал каждое её слово, пусть даже не все слова были ему знакомы. Уитни почувствовала, что он испытывал искреннее любопытство и хотел, чтобы она поделилась своими знаниями о том, как ухаживать за вывихнутым суставом или кровоточащей маткой. В такие моменты ей начинало казаться, будто он считал, что её знания обширны и впечатляющи, хотя ему не с чем было сравнить.

— Я… учусь на медсестру, — объяснила Миллер, — на того, кто должен помогать людям, когда они болеют или страдают. Я сдала не все экзамены, но многое знаю о телах и о том, как они работают.

В его голубых глазах мелькнуло очарование. Он был полон вопросов — это Уитни могла сказать по той энергии, которая от него исходила — хотела бы она прочитать его мысли. Или чтобы он нашёл способ записать их.

Она не смогла бы ответить на вопросы, требующие точности, но на общемедицинские темы поговорила бы с удовольствием. Что она и сделала.

Она рассказывала ему истории из колледжа и клиники, вероятно, нарушив пару пунктов HIPPA* и одновременно пытаясь справиться со сгибанием куска металла, что оказалось значительно более сложным занятием, чем выглядело на первый взгляд.

Они спустились вниз по оленьей тропе, и Уитни поделилась с Вурхизом своей тягой к изучению механизмов человеческого тела; рассказала о том, как функционирует каждая система в организме и как взаимодействует с остальными; как она лечила сама себя почти магическими способами; как научилась противостоять неприятным явлениям — от которых по её коже пробегали мурашки и включался рвотный рефлекс; как смогла компенсировать упущенное время, которое проводила в жалости к себе. А Джейсон _слушал_.

Уитни была благодарна ему за это — он был невероятно хорошим слушателем. Несмотря на то, что Вурхиз не мог говорить, он обладал редкой способностью заставить чувствовать своё внимание и заинтересованность. Он шёл рядом с Миллер, прислушиваясь к ней так, как будто она рассказывала ему о самых интересных вещах в мире. И он искренне хотел и дальше её слушать.

Майк тоже был неплохим слушателем. Он считал её любовь к анатомии интригующей и сексуальной, но никогда не слушал с интересом, только в учебных целях. Только ради себя самого.

Было ли уместно сравнивать похитителя с её мёртвым парнем?

Уитни внутренне сжалась и сменила тему.

— А сколько тебе лет? Ты знаешь?

Подняв голову, она взглянула на Джейсона. Казалось, он обдумывал этот вопрос, пытаясь считать в уме. Мгновение спустя он покачал головой.

— А в каком году ты родился?

Джейсон остановился, присев на корточки и вытащив нож. Осторожно, словно вспоминая полузабытые движения, он водил кончиком лезвия по земле, изобразив четыре цифры.

— У тебя красивый почерк, — похвалила его Уитни. Цифры были написаны прямо и чётко, возможно, потому, что их написание Вурхиз практиковал годами, пока они прочно не засели в его памяти. Не исключено, что «красивый почерк» получился и потому, что Джейсон умел работать с мелкими инструментами. Даже с теми, которые предназначены сугубо для потрошения и обработки кожи.

Он слегка пожал плечами и встал, показавшись Уитни слишком застенчивым.

 _1973_ **

— Сейчас две тысячи девятый год, — размышляла вслух Уитни, выполняя вычисления в своей голове, — это значит, что тебе — тридцать шесть.

Он был всего на семь лет старше её. Забавно, а она почему-то предполагала, разница между ними намного больше. Если только можно было говорить о человеческом возрасте в адрес мифического монстра из местных легенд и всё такое.

Джейсон мягко дотронулся до её плеча, и Миллер моргнула, вернувшись в реальность.

Она заметила, что он имел странный способ указывать на что-либо: указательным и средним пальцами, а не каким-то одним.

— Сколько мне лет? — уточнила она, и он кивнул. — Двадцать девять.

Глаза Джейсона сверкнули… весельем? Он протянул руку, держа её параллельно земле, и слегка опустил.

— Эй! — воскликнула Миллер в негодовании, однако это не помогло сдержать изумлённую насмешку. — Извини, но я вообще-то не маленькая. В сентябре мне будет тридцать.

Он чуть приподнял руку, и Уитни закатила глаза.

— Ладно, ладно, я маленькая. Но только по сравнению с тобой, чёртовым лосём. Ты и вправду засранец, тебе так не кажется?

Плечи Джейсона задрожали от почти беззвучного смеха.

— Заткнись, — игриво ответила на его смех Уитни и, повернувшись, продолжила идти по тропе.

С каждым шагом она чувствовала, что всё больше понимает Вурхиза. И эти игривые попытки дразнить друг друга… Ей было с ним так легко.

Но так не должно быть. Они не были друзьями. Они друг другу _никто_. Она не должна позволять себе забывать об этом ради собственного благополучия. Если она этого не сделает, то все — власти, врачи, общественность — назовут её жертвой, которая ради любого куска снисходительности и доброты готова на всё. Конечно, её не обвинят. В конце концов, она не виновата в том, что пыталась выжить. Её жизнь и без того была непростой, и она выкручивалась как могла.

Они подошли к каменистой местности, которая круто переходила в предгорье. Уитни готовилась повернуть налево и вернуться в лес, как они всегда делали, как вдруг перед ней мелькнул силуэт. Миллер инстинктивно вскинула голову, фокусируясь на источнике движения — грациозной пуме с шерстью рыжеватого цвета — и буквально почувствовала, как все её мысли замерли вместе с телом.

Большая кошка, казалось, последовала её примеру, прижав длинное тело к земле. Пума настороженно следила за Уитни, а её круглые уши плотно прижимались к голове. Животное опустилось ещё ниже.

Уитни сковал страх и присутствие угрозы. Она попыталась отступить, предложив животному пространство для побега, её правая нога — всё ещё не до конца восстановившаяся — потянулась назад, когда послышался низкий гортанный рык.

Прошло полсекунды. Полсекунды, которые Миллер стояла, затаив дыхание от ужаса. Затем она почувствовала, как что-то пронеслось мимо неё, ощутила, как изогнутая рука обвила её сзади, а затем увидела лишь спину Джейсона, и её поле зрения превратилось в старое серо-коричневое стёганое одеяло, за которым слышалось предупреждающее рычание пумы.

Мачете высвободилось мгновенно, ярко сверкнув лезвием, и внутри Уитни всё сжалось. Она вцепилась пальцами в куртку Вурхиза, рискуя окончательно порвать хлипкую ткань. Спина Джейсона была широкой, а мускулы руки застыли неподвижно и твёрдо, словно перестали быть обычной плотью. Джейсон знал, насколько силён сам и насколько хрупка Уитни. И хоть он будто превратился в камень, но её не сжимал, а просто держал за собой. И Миллер покорно стояла на месте, уверенная в том, что никогда прежде не чувствовала себя в такой безопасности, как сейчас.

В течение нескольких мучительных мгновений ничего не происходило — только тишина, нарушаемая дыханием Уитни. И в тот момент, когда ей уже начало казаться, что она умрёт от стресса, послышалось царапанье когтей о камень. Очевидно, пума решила не ввязываться в драку и предпочла скрыться за скалой. Тело Джейсона сразу расслабилось, и он вздохнул с облегчением.

***

Оказывается, тогда Уэйд был прав насчёт хищников в лесу. Просто говорил не совсем о тех. Джейсон Вурхиз, гроза пум.

Уитни фыркнула, предчувствуя истерику от пережитых эмоций.

По какой-то странной причине, Джейсон защитил её. Как будто ему была небезразлична её жизнь. Как будто она была важнее, чем актив или своеобразная «инвестиция», в которую он уже довольно долго вкладывал усилия. Как будто она была…

Рука рядом с ней расслабилась, широкая ладонь смягчилась. Большой палец Джейсона скользнул по ней чуть-чуть, совершенно неосознанно, но Уитни вздрогнула, словно её ошпарили, поражённая приливом тепла, исходящего от Вурхиза. Она была ошеломлена тем, насколько быстро всё произошло. Однако недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы не успеть задаться вопросом, каково ему чувствовать её кожу?

Она дёрнулась назад, отстранившись, но было поздно. Слишком поздно для того, чтобы помешать её мозгу вернуться к чему-то древнему, инстинктивному и совершенно неподконтрольному.

Джейсон повернулся к ней, гипнотизируя своими движениями, и внутри Миллер всё перевернулось.

 _Да какого же хера с ней происходит_?

Уитни не беспокоило влечение как таковое. Хоть она была не самой романтичной натурой, но и не асексуальной. Она могла испытывать влечение, ей нравились мужчины. Но она никогда не была помешанной на сексе. Ей нравилось им заниматься, но она никогда не считала секс чем-то приоритетным. В её жизни были другие, более важные вещи, на которых требовалось сосредоточиться. И она никогда не смотрела на мужчин только как на сексуальных партнёров. У неё особо и не было такого опыта, но сейчас часть разума упорно склоняла её к мысли о том, что этот человек позаботится о ней в любом случае: будь она здорова, больна или ранена. Или беременна.

 _С ума сойти_.

Психологическая стена отчуждения в её голове в этот момент просто рухнула, уступив место весьма тревожным идеям и домыслам.

Джейсон пристально смотрел на неё, его глаза слегка сузились, выражая вопрос и беспокойство. Она явно была не в порядке, и он не понимал, почему. _Не мог понять_.

Никогда не мог понять.

Вздрогнув, Уитни сделала рваный вдох, словно глотая раскалённый пепел, но затем заставила себя принять нормальное выражение лица, что, впрочем, всё равно не убедило бы Вурхиза.

— Извини, — пробормотала она, наполовину подавившись словом, которое не хотела произносить, — эм… нам сюда, верно?

И, не дождавшись ответа, понеслась к деревьям. Ей было необходимо расстояние и личное пространство, ей хотелось откинуть голову и пронзительно закричать до хрипоты. Но она до сих пор чувствовала прикосновение его мощной руки. Будто его широкая ладонь протиснулась сквозь ткань её необъятной рубашки и навсегда оставила клеймо на её коже. Чувствовала, как все ощущения опускались ниже каждый раз, когда он глядел на неё, делая вид, будто не замечает, как она постепенно слетает с катушек.

Слетает с катушек? Значит ли это, что она окончательно потеряла себя? Если она хотела… _Нет_. Это был не тот жизненный путь, которым она была готова следовать. Не сейчас, не сегодня. Не тогда, когда Джейсон был от неё в трёх ярдах и смотрел так, словно ждал, когда она снова разобьётся, как умеет лучше всего.

Господи, она даже умудрялась думать о детях, которых завела бы с ним! И её гормонам было плевать. Похоже, все они заботились о том, чтобы найти самое большое и опасное существо на планете и сделать всё возможное, чтобы это существо привязалось к Уитни и осталось с ней, защищая её и заботясь. И если в процессе этого сломается парочка костей Миллер, ничего страшного.

Что за херня. _Что. За. Херня!_

Казалось, Джейсон понял, что ей было необходимо побыть одной, и Уитни была безмерно благодарна ему за это. Она свернулась в своём углу, прижавшись спиной к стене.

И дрожала. Дрожала так, будто вот-вот должна была разорваться на части. Миллер прижалась лицом к прохладной каменной стене и медленно провела пальцами по её неровностям, после чего плакала до тех пор, пока не почувствовала тошноту.

Когда она смирилась с этим? Когда этот ад перестал казаться таковым? В какой момент она сошла с ума?

К тому времени, как она успокоилась, её состояние перетекло в апатию. Природа — странная штука, и люди, как её часть, не исключение; странные существа, состоящие из воды и химикатов, которые то притягиваются, то отталкиваются. Уитни могла смириться с тем, что раскопала глубоко в себе инстинкты пещерной женщины. Она могла согласиться с тем, что, видимо, ей не так уж сильно нравились худощавые стройные мужчины, как она думала. Но она не могла смириться со этим напряжённым, раскалывающим надвое состоянием, когда пребывала в этом месте.

Она не могла. И не сможет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — американские законы, связанные с врачебной тайной (прим.пер.)  
> ** — да, это неканонный год рождения Джейсона. Но так захотел сделать автор оригинала, поэтому данное число не считается ошибкой (прим.пер.)


	10. Terrible Thing

**День двадцать пятый**

Должно быть, он что-то сделал. Потому что никаких других причин, по которым могло измениться поведение Уитни, Джейсон не видел.

Она снова разговаривала с ним; смеялась в ответ на его игривую шутку о том, что она ещё маленькая. Хотя она и вправду была для него маленькой. Джейсон думал, что пленница дразнит его — если судить по фразе про лося — и её лёгким движениям, от которых в его груди разливалось приятное тепло. Всё было хорошо, пока не случилось _это_.

Он следовал за пленницей, наблюдая за её походкой. Ему приходилось — ведь он не был уверен в том, что её рана зажила — но он не мог отрицать, что был очарован тем, как она двигалась.

Вурхиз был смутно знаком со знанием о том, что мужские и женские тела двигались по-разному: в конце концов, они _физически_ отличались по форме, размерам и силе. Он знал, но никогда не оставлял кого-то в живых достаточно долго для того, чтобы подробнее изучать такие вещи. Но сейчас он обнаружил, что занимается именно этим: следит за шагами Уитни, за тем, как изящно и осторожно она ступает, словно пытается не тревожить мир вокруг себя.

Уитни, будучи женщиной, просто не могла передвигаться так же, как Джейсон. Мешковатая рубашка полностью скрыла её фигуру от плеч до середины бедра, что не особо нравилось Вурхизу. Тем не менее, он мог видеть её стройные ноги и грациозную походку от бедра. В её походке чувствовался акцент на бёдрах, благодаря которым её шаги казались более плавными, словно вода или песня, приведённая в движение. Всё это было совершенно не похоже на твёрдый рисунок его походки. Всё в Уитни было мягким, думал Джейсон; мягким и странно пленительным.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал подобное тепло, настолько необычное, чтобы начать беспокоить его. Или когда вообще ему было по-настоящему жарко или холодно. Конечно, он мог потеть или ощущать мурашки на своей коже; всё-таки его тело оставалось обычным и вело себя соответственно, но до сих пор температура не оказывала на него _такого_ влияния. Теперь он начинал чувствовать удушающий перегрев, одежда начала казаться чересчур тяжёлой и тесной. Вурхиз не вспотел, просто… ему было слишком тепло. Только он подумал о том, чтобы снять куртку, как послышалось рычание.

Похоже, удивление станет его постоянным спутником. Из всех животных, обитавших в этих лесах, именно к пумам Джейсон относился с наибольшей осторожностью. Даже с медведями легче иметь дело, в то время как пумы непредсказуемы, особенно если загнаны в угол или ранены. У Джейсона имелась пара характерных шрамов как доказательство его точки зрения. А Уитни…

Уитни была уязвима.

Он словно взорвался. Одна рука схватилась за рукоять мачете, а другая обвила талию пленницы, чтобы максимально быстро притянуть её назад и загородить собой. Джейсон чувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи Уитни, ощущал давление на своей спине, когда пленница прижалась сзади. Он чувствовал её дыхание, как лёгкие расширялись и сужались под её грудной клеткой, плотью и тканью рубашки. Он чувствовал, как Уитни крепче вцепилась в его куртку и чаще задышала, когда он… вытащил мачете. Пума обнажила клыки. Это было всего лишь предупреждением, но одна из передних лап большой кошки медленно приподнялась, будто пума не могла решить, что лучше: сражаться или сбежать. Вурхиз не знал, что заставило зверя отступить, и ему было всё равно. Он заботился только о девушке, стоявшей позади него — девушке, которая внезапно вырвалась из его руки со звуком сжатого в ладони котёнка. Джейсон обернулся и увидел, что лицо пленницы было смертельно бледным, а в глазах читался ужас, который он у неё видел, когда принёс труп в логово.

Всё выглядело так, будто между ними не было никаких контактов, будто они не смеялись вместе совсем недавно. Уитни как будто отдалилась, поставив между собой и Джейсоном мысленный барьер, который заставил Вурхиза всерьёз задуматься о том, не свихнулась ли пленница от пережитого стресса. Придя в себя, Уитни натянула на лицо маску: с лживой и вялой улыбкой, делая вид, будто всё нормально. Будто, по её мнению, Джейсон не заметил бы разницы.

Следующие два дня прошли в напряжении и наблюдении за тревожным состоянием пленницы, которое Джейсон не мог объяснить. Из всех слов, что произнесла за это время Уитни, были _«да»_ , _«нет»_ и _«спасибо»_ , что заставляло Вурхиза стискивать зубы. Дважды он видел её, задыхавшуюся и содрогавшуюся от плача, хотя позже она упорно отказывалась признавать это. Каждый раз он по-своему пытался выяснить, в чём дело, но Уитни не признавалась. Лишь натягивала на себя фальшивую улыбку и говорила, что всё в порядке. И сколько бы он ни бросал на неё скептических взглядов, она не сдавалась.

Он этого не понимал. Она не пострадала тогда при встрече с пумой — он точно это знал. Он мог понять испуг, но нынешнее состояние пленницы отличалось от страха.

И это беспокоило его. Беспокоило то, что он не мог спросить и, следовательно, не мог помочь. Поведение пленницы было её выбором. Она не обязана отвечать ему, не обязана _быть в порядке_ , не говоря уже о том, чтобы вести себя соответствующе. Она ничего ему не должна. Ему следовало оставить её в покое, позволить остаться в этом состоянии. Но он просто не мог смириться с этим. Он не мог оставить её. В его голове постоянно крутились одни и те же вопросы, постепенно доводя до сумасшествия. Что случилось? Что он такого сделал, чтобы вернуть её в это ужасное состояние? Почему она не называет ему причину?

Следующим утром Джейсон буквально заставлял себя двигаться и держался на максимальном расстоянии от пленницы. Он даже прервал прогулку, вернул Уитни в логово и быстро ушёл, обнаружив, что не может находиться рядом с ней. Его чувства были неправильны. Он не мог спокойно стоять, понимая, что давно должен был сделать всё, чтобы _исправить_ ситуацию, чтобы всё вернулось к тому, как было раньше — удобно, легко — он хотел, чтобы Уитни рассказала о том, что её беспокоило, а не скрывала это за спиной. За бессмысленным враньём про _«всё в порядке»_.

О, как же сильно он ненавидел это словосочетание. Он ненавидел, когда она произносила его, как будто нападая. Это заставляло Джейсона хотеть схватить её за плечи и трясти до тех пор, пока она не прекратит притворяться. Пока не сделает что-нибудь, чтобы справиться со своим страхом, даже если это будет всего лишь безуспешная попытка. Он ненавидел и то, что сам позволял ей вводить себя в заблуждение, что она довольна и счастлива. Всё это разрывало на части, вызывало беспорядок в его голове и… ранило.

В тот момент, когда к нему пришло осознание, он попытался отвергнуть это, отбросить, как ядовитую змею. _Он не был ранен_. У Уитни нет такой силы. Он никогда не даст ей такой власти. Всё дело просто в непредсказуемости пленницы. Именно это вызывало беспокойство, и ничего больше. Ни-че-го.

Так должно быть.

Однако никакое самовнушение не могло спасти от разочарования.

Джейсон остановился, обнаружив сломанную ветвь, провёл пальцами по бугристой коре, успокаивая разум и упорядочивая мысли. Ему послышалось? Возможно, но вдруг этот странный звук повторится? И Джейсон начал вслушиваться, неподвижно стоя в ожидании. И услышал. Низкий, хаотичный шум голосов.

Люди.

Джейсон всегда испытывал хладнокровный гнев, когда слышал человеческие шумы на своей территории, но сегодня он почувствовал полное облегчение. Что само по себе было тревожным признаком. Неужели он настолько нуждался в отвлечении? Ну… не столько в отвлечении, сколько в том, чтобы выпустить эмоции, высвободить разочарование. Да. Ему это было необходимо.

Но тревога не отступала.

Их было несложно найти. Вурхиз шёл на звук и оказался около поляны на другой стороне озера. Их было трое: двое мужчин и одна женщина. Они смеялись, кричали, пили из коричневых стеклянных бутылок, затем неспеша поставили палатки. Для того, что им никогда больше не суждено сделать.

На этот раз Джейсон не стал тратить время на длительное наблюдение за ними. Он просто вышел на поляну, схватил одного из мужчин и ударил затылком о ствол дерева. Вурхиз почувствовал, как череп жертвы промялся под его рукой, а костные швы раскололись как половинки пластикового мячика. Джейсон знал, что мужчина умер ещё до того, как его бездыханное тело рухнуло на землю. Удовлетворение наполнило кровь маньяка, и желание мести ненадолго поутихло.

— _Боже_!

Это был пронзительный крик. Мерзкий, как звук металла, царапающего стекло. Челюсти Джейсона напряглись, а глаза сузились от неприятного шума, и маньяк повернулся к оставшейся паре.

Второй мужчина сбежал, а женщина ринулась к палаткам и сумкам, разбросанным вокруг, и вскоре выпрямилась с топором в руке. Крепко сжимая оружие, она замахнулась и швырнула его в убийцу, однако Джейсон без труда поймал топор за рукоять и развернул лезвием в сторону жертвы. Он явно был более привыкшим к обращению с такими инструментами.

Сделав бросок, он не промахнулся. Женщина покачнулась; сделала один шаг, затем два, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на лезвие, глубоко пронзившее её грудь. Из уст жертвы вырвался всхлип, после чего она рухнула на колени. Из уголка её рта вытекла струйка крови. Это будет мучительная смерть от кровопотери до тех пор, пока топор окончательно не продавит кости в груди. Джейсон обнажил мачете и, подойдя к женщине, схватил её за подбородок, а затем лёгким движением перерезал ей горло, чтобы облегчить страдания. Её тело упало, а глаза потеряли последние искорки жизни, и только тогда Джейсон переключил своё внимание на сбежавшего.

Судя по шуму, который издавал мужчина, он уже был вымотан. Прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам, Вурхиз знал, что сможет поймать этого идиота практически без усилий, просто идя по его следу. Но маньяк не хотел простого убийства. Не хотел ждать и скрываться в тени. Он хотел навести панику. Он хотел крови.

И он отправился в погоню.

Мужчина был худым, стройным и по законам природы должен был перемещаться подобно юркой ласке. Но ужас ошеломил его, вызвав беспорядок в голове. Отравленный адреналином, он вслепую нёсся сквозь лесные заросли, спотыкаясь о каждый камень и постоянно падая на землю. Казалось, он понимал, что побег бессмысленен; что убийца значительно быстрее и что даже в самых больших надеждах шансы на спасение уходят в отрицательный показатель. Он просто откладывал неизбежное, но муки смерти в любом случае настигнут его.

Вурхизу не понадобилось много времени на то, чтобы подойти достаточно близко и увидеть вспышку страха в глазах мужчины, когда тот оглянулся через плечо. Увиденное, казалось, уничтожило последние остатки координации жертвы, и мужчина, не удержавшись на ногах, моментально зарылся носом в грязь и мох.

Следующие несколько секунд длились бесконечно долго. Мужчина, отчаянно борясь с собой, полз по земле, с трудом дыша и в умоляющем жесте протягивая руку.

Тело Джейсона замедлилось само по себе. Было что-то знакомое для него в этой позе…

— Не надо, — заскулил мужчина дрожащим голосом, присущим большинству жертв, — _пожалуйста, не убивай меня_!

Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы оборвать тонкую нить сомнений: как будто эти слова могли разжалобить или отвлечь Вурхиза. Как будто они могли что-то изменить, исправить то, что было сломано. Все людишки такие. Они отравляют и уничтожают всё вокруг себя, но когда Джейсон приходит, чтобы свести счёты, они начинают умолять, ныть и общаться с ним так, будто равны ему. Они не понимали простой истины: он никогда не был им равным. Он никогда не вёл переговоров. Ущерб нанесён, и за него следует заплатить.

Джейсон набросился на жертву, и лицо мужчины побледнело — он уже увидел свою смерть. Крик только начинал формироваться, но Джейсон одним плавным толчком протолкнул лезвие мачете сквозь горло мужчины, утопив крик в кровавом бульканье.

Повернув руку, Джейсон извлёк оружие, превратив идеально ровный срез в рваную рану. Крови было немного, но глаза умирающего уже остекленели и стали пустыми. Мужчина больше ничего не чувствовал. В отличие от своего убийцы.

Потому что Джейсон вспомнил, где видел такую же протянутую руку, сгорбившееся тело, валяющееся у его ног. Бледное лицо, смотрящее широко раскрытыми глазами. Он до сих пор помнил звук её криков, высоких, резких и полных ужаса. Из-за него. Он никогда прежде не испытывал стыда за то, что делал. Он считал свои поступки праведными и необходимыми. Но, оглядываясь назад, теперь он стыдился за них.

_«Нет… Не трогай меня!»_

Жертва, всего за пару мгновений ставшая трупом, приобрела черты лица Уитни — худое, изящное лицо смотрело на Вурхиза каре-зелёными глазами. На несколько секунд Джейсон застыл, увидев свою руку — с мачете — в гневе занесённую над _ней_.

Его желудок сжался, готовый извергнуть отсутствующее содержимое. Бесполезная тошнота сдавила горло. Гнев подобно лихорадке распространился по крови, мышцам и костям, вызывая головокружение. Он не сделает этого — _нет_. Не сейчас. Джейсону потребовалось время на то, чтобы принять правду. Внезапно всё в его голове сложилось в единую картину — то, как Уитни уворачивалась от него каждый раз, когда он пытался прикоснуться к ней: у неё перехватывало дыхание, словно она вот-вот должна была задохнуться, её сердцебиение учащалось. То, как она вырывалась из его рук, отступала назад, стремясь в зону недосягаемости. Её глаза были круглыми и широко раскрытыми, как будто она чувствовала себя добычей.

И всё из-за того, что он… _прикасался_ к ней? Но он делал это инстинктивно, намереваясь защищать пленницу, однако, очевидно, это пугало её.

Он не знал, когда именно, но поклялся себе, что никогда больше не прикоснётся к ней в гневе. Речь шла не о страхе Вурхиза причинить пленнице боль — он умел держать себя в руках. Но это было вопросом принципа. Он не имел права возвращать её в прежнюю жизнь, и она не должна была знать об этом. И, видимо, что-то в его поведении и обращении с ней дало ей все основания для того, чтобы держать дистанцию.

На мгновение это показалось логичным и даже удовлетворительным ответом, пока Джейсон не осознал, как мало проблем решал полученный ответ. Он не имел смысла. Уитни была умна; она прекрасно понимала его попытки наладить с ней прежний контакт. И Вурхиз просто не мог поверить в то, что она не видела в его «грубом» обращении заботу об её же безопасности.

Если бы какая-то её часть действительно считала, что он хотел или намеревался причинить ей боль, она бы не чувствовала себя настолько комфортно, подстрекая его к прикосновениям в то время, когда он служил для неё «костылями». Она бы не тянулась к его предплечью и не позволила бы спокойно переносить себя на любые расстояния. Поначалу она казалась напряжённой и немного неловкой, но к тому времени, когда она выздоровела, она ощущала себя вполне комфортно, прижимаясь к его плечу. Джейсон был в этом уверен. Неважно, даже если она полностью забудет об этом. Но ему упорно чего-то не хватало — чего-то, находящегося за гранью его знаний. Возможно, здесь не было ничего общего с тем моментом первой встречи с Уитни. Возможно, Джейсон переборщил с самокопанием.

Тем не менее, в одном он мог быть уверен на сто процентов — Уитни была несчастна, и его это не устраивало.

Он вновь подумал об этом, забросив обмякшее окровавленное тело на плечо и отправившись с ним обратно в лагерь. Независимо от того, сможет он исправить ситуацию или нет, ему нужно было найти что-то, что могло вернуть искреннюю улыбку и смех пленницы, как когда-то это получилось сделать, украв хлеб. Мог ли Джейсон провернуть это снова? Наверное, было бы неразумно красть из того же дома. «Налоги» в виде припасов и топлива, которые он брал с соседей, были границей дозволенного, благодаря которой он оставался в желанном одиночестве. Если он спровоцирует людей, забрав слишком много, то появится риск привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Но даже зная это, Вурхиз колебался не более минуты, прежде чем принял решение. Возможность вновь увидеть искреннюю улыбку была ценнее, чем отказ от риска.

Тело жертвы с глухим стуком упало на землю, когда маньяк его выбросил. Остаток пути он протащил жертву за руку к густой чаще, в которой часто собирались местные койоты во время ночных вылазок. То же самое Вурхиз проделал с двумя другими телами, сложив их вместе дожидаться участи быть разорванными и съеденными. Через несколько дней он вернётся на это место и похоронит всё, что осталось. Это была грязная и неприятная работа, но всё же таким способом избавляться от трупов было куда легче, к тому же в эту чащу никто из посторонних не совался, а значит, деятельность Джейсона не должна была быть обнаружена.

Кроме того, потратив меньше времени на избавление от тел, Джейсон мог быстрее вернуться к Уитни.

Несмотря на напряжённость, витавшую в воздухе последние несколько дней, Джейсон ощущал, что ему не хотелось надолго оставлять пленницу, и это чувство он не мог ни полностью понять, ни объяснить. Он помнил тот бездонный затягивающий страх, который испытал, когда увидел, что Уитни сбежала — но сейчас чувствовал нечто иное. Как будто просто не хотел быть вдали от неё без веской причины, боясь не успеть прийти на помощь, если таковая понадобится. Но это нелогично. Уитни была для него никем… однако Джейсон понимал, что обманывал сам себя. Нельзя волноваться из-за потери того, кто приходится тебе «никем». Не говоря уже о безумном желании _защищать_. А он всё это делал.

Он понятия не имел, что происходит, и это незнание тревожило его как землетрясение землю. Основательно, бесповоротно и без возможности справиться с этим.

Джейсон принялся разгребать весь тот мусор из сумок и снаряжения, которые привезли туристы, разбирая, что из вещей оставить, а что спрятать. Впрочем, даже если он по случайности что-то забудет, ничего страшного не случится. Имущество мёртвых жертв он мог оставлять с уверенностью — всё равно эти вещи здесь никто не найдёт. Но такой большой багаж вызывал сомнения. Скорее всего, Джейсону придётся перетащить большую часть в тоннели, добавив вещи к коллекции мусора, который никогда не будет использован. Однако сначала необходимо заняться полезными вещами.

В одной из сумок было полно еды — или того, что по упаковке было похоже на еду. Большие пакеты с чем-то лёгким, воздушным и гремящим при встряхивании, много бутылок из коричневого стекла, цилиндрические ёмкости, наполненные крекерами с химикатами. Несмотря на внешний вид находок, Джейсон предположил, что они съедобны, хотя сам вряд ли стал бы это есть. Тем не менее, он отложил это, чтобы забрать с собой. Ещё две сумки были полны одежды, которую Вурхиз разбирал в последнюю очередь.

Расстегнув сумки, он осмотрел содержимое, заметив пару брюк, похожих на те, что когда-то были на Уитни. Далее нашлась ещё одна пара, но с крайне укороченными штанинами, несколько рубашек, не таких объёмных, как та, которую Вурхиз принёс пленнице. Были и другие вещи: носки, маленькая сумочка с туалетными принадлежностями, крошечное нижнее бельё — или его подобие — состоящее в буквальном смысле из трёх упругих верёвочек. Джейсон понятия не имел, как это носить, но и выбрасывать не решился — на случай, если позже осознает пользу этой вещи.

Он сложил находки в отдельную сумку, чтобы забрать её с собой, надеясь, что пленница оценит этот скромный примирительный жест. Если она захочет переодеться по той или иной причине, у неё сразу будет всё необходимое.

В конце концов, он собрал шесть сумок, которые нужно было забрать — две с вещами для Уитни и четыре для склада в логове. Остальные вещи, которые было принято оставить здесь гнить и разлагаться естественным путём, Джейсон просто разбросал, создав запутанный след из сломанных и порванных частей.

На этот раз хлеба не было, но на его месте лежали кексы с золотистой пропечённой корочкой и фиолетовыми ягодами на верхушках. Кексы находились в пределах досягаемости, поэтому Вурхиз, удивляясь собственной ловкости, без лишнего шума открыл окно, стараясь не тратить время на рассматривание внутренних комнат.

С мыслями благодарности он засунул кексы в одну из сумок и направился домой.

Для удобства он прошёл через тайник с консервными банками на кухне, и ему понадобилось время на то, чтобы открыть одну, нагреть и только после этого спуститься в тоннель. Большую часть сумок он свалил в кучу на кухне, чтобы разобраться с ними позже, но сумку с одеждой и едой он взял с собой, надеясь на то, что Уитни этому обрадуется.

Когда он оказался внизу, то увидел, что пленница была окружена маленькими пушистыми существами. Теперь крысы были постоянными гостями в логове и выпрашивали угощение. Сейчас на коленях Уитни устроилось пять грызунов, которые поочерёдно брали кусочки сушёного банана из её ладони. Одна крыса и вовсе облизывала пальцы на другой руке Миллер, видимо, обнаружив остатки соли или сахара на коже. Самый же смелый грызун сновал по плечам Уитни, путаясь коготками в её волосах.

Джейсон медленно приблизился, стараясь казаться максимально безобидным. Уитни не сразу подняла глаза, сосредоточив внимание на грызунах, и Вурхиз смог подойти достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть её лицо; потому что на нём была улыбка. Возможно, слабая, выразившаяся в чуть приподнятых уголках губ, но это была настоящая улыбка.

Только тогда ему в голову пришла мысль о том, насколько сильно его отсутствие влияло на настроение пленницы. Он уже успел забыть об этом и даже заскучал по столь гениальному взаимодействию.

Он пропустил время, которое они проводили на улице во второй половине дня. Джейсон надеялся, что Уитни прочитает ему новую книгу, когда закончит с нынешней, но теперь она не интересовалась даже чтением. Казалось, крысы были единственными, кто мог пробиться сквозь мрачную ауру — и то, скорее всего, только потому, что грызуны были чересчур настойчивыми. Вурхиз мог скопировать их поведение, чтобы просто посмотреть на то, что произойдёт, но тут же отказался от идеи насильственного навязывания своей компании. Даже если бы у него хватило смелости сделать это, вряд ли всё прошло бы хорошо. К тому же, в отличие от грызунов, Джейсон никаким образом не смог бы уместиться на коленях пленницы, при этом не раздавив её.

Отложив сумки, он опустился на корточки рядом с ящиком, следя за выходками крыс, которые подъедали различные закуски. Они всегда ели с такой поспешностью, как будто эти кусочки пищи были для них последними. Грызун, который сидел на плечах Уитни, из любопытства попытался пожевать её волосы. Тогда Джейсон поставил на ящик суповую тарелку, а затем аккуратно вытащил крысу из волос пленницы. Держа грызуна на ладони, Джейсон полез в сумку за бананом, чтобы предложить его зверьку. Он поглаживал пальцами коричневый мех на тёплой спине животного и параллельно отломил кусочек от банана.

— Ладно, ребятки, — пробормотала Уитни, осторожно сгоняя крыс с колен, — на сегодня хватит.

Следуя её примеру, Вурхиз тоже отпустил грызуна, чтобы тот присоединился к остальным. Джейсон чувствовал на себе взгляд Уитни и вспомнил, что она не вздрогнула, когда он убирал крысу с её плеч. Значит, он был прав — она не боялась его прикосновений.

Он чуть не отпрыгнул от неё, когда она внезапно схватила его за рваный край рукава.

— Ты…

Она нахмурилась, вглядываясь в его ладонь и поворачивая её в своих руках, будто пытаясь что-то найти.

Удивлённый, Джейсон моргнул, только сейчас увидев на своём запястье засохшую кровь — багровая корка пятнами покрывала края рукавов и костяшки пальцев. Уитни подумала, что он ранен — она искала травму. Внутри Джейсона что-то смягчилось при мысли о том, что пленница волновалась за него, но в то же время он не хотел бы пугать её своими потенциальными ранами.

Протянув вторую руку, он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к её подбородку. Хотя он не оказывал никакого давления, Уитни слегка вздрогнула, подняв лицо, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Вурхиз почувствовал движение мышц в её горле, когда она сглотнула. Он встретился с ней взглядом и покачал головой, делая это медленно, пытаясь общаться только глазами — эмоционально, но, тем не менее, недостаточно выразительно — и донести до неё, что он не тот, о чьём здоровье следовало беспокоиться.

Едва заметная складка появилась между её бровями, а губы разомкнулись, будто она собиралась что-то сказать. Но, прежде чем она смогла, Джейсон отпустил её подбородок и указал на неё, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока её взгляд не сменился с недоумевающего на понимающий.

Она отвела глаза, вновь уставившись на ткань, которую всё ещё теребила в руках, словно пытаясь найти что-то секретное. Но вот её плечи расслабились, и Джейсон понял, что пленница наконец перестала быть напряжённой, спустя несколько дней. Он и сам с облегчением выдохнул — долго и медленно — чтобы успокоить тело и разум.

— Я…

Мысленно Джейсон приготовился к неизбежному обвинению в том, что он не пришёл вовремя. Он был готов вынести это, однако ему не пришлось ничего предпринимать.

— Я… и вправду не знаю, — договорила она.

Что ж, это было хоть что-то. Вурхиз терпеливо ждал, что она скажет дальше.

— Я думаю, что просто… перестала понимать саму себя, и это немного пугает.

Джейсон искренне сочувствовал ей. Возможно, он не знал, что она имела в виду, но понимал, насколько могут потрясти изменения, которые застают врасплох, когда кажется, будто мир окончательно съехал с катушек. Его собственный мир перевернулся с тех пор, как он нашёл Уитни, и хотя он пытался сопротивляться этому, но спустя некоторое время осознал, что его борьба была пустой тратой энергии. Его жизнь изменилась — _он_ изменился. И всё из-за доли секунды, в которую он сделал выбор, пребывая в состоянии шока и растерянности. Он мог продолжать отрицать это, продолжать злиться. Или же просто принять. И сейчас Уитни находилась в похожем положении, пытаясь понять, как следует поступить дальше.

Он кивнул, и хотя она не смотрела на него, но скорее всего успела заметить это движение краем глаза. Видимо, она каким-то образом уловила суть его мыслей, поскольку с задумчивым видом произнесла:

— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, да? Кроме тебя, ну… о себе.

Она выпустила его рукав и опустила руки на колени. Она снова была вялой и тихой, и Джейсон нахмурился, вновь чувствуя неприятное напряжение и раскаяние, застрявшее где-то в горле. Смирившись с этим отчаянием, он достал свёрток с кексами и, как пожертвование на божественный алтарь, положил его на ящик и стал ждать, напряжённо затаив дыхание. Уитни взглянула на свёрток, и её брови изогнулись в любопытстве. Когда она потянулась к свёртку, Вурхизу показалось, будто его сердце заколотилось где-то в ушах, бешено грохоча.

Лёгким движением руки она развернула свёрток и в течение нескольких бесконечно долгих секунд смотрела на содержимое. Её лицо скривилось, и на мгновение Джейсону показалось, будто пленница сейчас расплачется, и его сердце рухнуло. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Уитни не заговорила снова. Это было тихое, едва различимое бормотание. Возможно, и вовсе не предназначенное для того, чтобы Вурхиз его услышал.

— Ты пытаешься приободрить меня.

Его лоб сморщился от беспокойства. Она загрустила? Из-за своих переживаний? Её слова были утверждением, а не вопросом, но он всё равно кивнул, осмеливаясь на что-то понадеяться.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она шёпотом. Всё же это была благодарность. Та самая благодарность, которая звучит как облегчение. И только тогда Джейсон позволил себе дышать.

Он наблюдал за тем, как она придвинула к себе тарелку супа, затем бросила тоскливый взгляд на кексы и принялась за еду. Ела она с энтузиазмом, что радовало Джейсона. Пленницу не беспокоило то, что он находился рядом, хотя время от времени она посматривала на него, но скорее с любопытством, чем с осторожностью.

Доев суп, она взяла один из кексов, и Вурхиз отметил, насколько большим казался кекс по сравнению с её ладонями. У пленницы были красивые руки. Изящные, с тонкими костями. Прямо на костяшке её среднего пальца виднелся шрам. Вероятно, от ожога, раз кожа на этом месте так долго заживала, приобретя бледно-розовый оттенок. Уитни разделила кекс на две половинки и наклонила одну в сторону Джейсона, словно желая предложить, но замерла в неуверенности. Её глаза задержались на его маске в поисках подтверждающего взгляда и… полного веселья, когда она поспешно вернула половинку кекса в свёрток. Тем не менее, Джейсон понял смысл её жеста и ощутил уже знакомый трепет в груди, последовавший за этим.

Он ждал, пока она закончит есть, и жестом попросил её встать, после чего заметил, как она нахмурилась, но позволила ему взять её за запястья и открыть наручники.

— Но мне не нужно…

Джейсон успокаивающе положил ладонь на её спину чуть ниже лопаток. Затем мягко подтолкнул к тоннелю.

***

Здесь было невероятно темно, как, впрочем, и в любом месте, находящемся далеко от большого города. Солнце ещё не полностью зашло, но глубокие тяжёлые тени уже накрывали плотной оболочкой лесное пространство. Тропинки стали менее знакомыми и даже пугающими, если бы тут приходилось гулять в одиночку.

С глухим стуком шагов Уитни зашла на деревянный мостик. Тот самый, на котором она стояла с Майком, когда он признался, что пригласил её по просьбе матери. Казалось, это было так давно, гораздо дольше месяца.

Уитни не знала, зачем Джейсон вывел её на улицу, но была готова идти с ним куда угодно. Воздух был прохладнее, чем днём, и Миллер уже не чувствовала удушья от жары. Здесь она могла глубоко дышать, наслаждаться ощущением высыхающей от пота одежды и выздоравливать, чудом избежав серьёзного нервного срыва, который едва не наступил дважды за последние несколько дней. Из-за кексов и других вещей.

Проклятые _маффины_.

Хотя, если честно, дело-то было совсем не в кексах. Ну… отчасти.

Апатия и отрицание стали её прочным панцирем: с Уитни это случалось с самого детства, ещё до того, как врачи стали разбрасываться такими диагнозами как _повышенная тревожность в подростковом возрасте_ , _депрессия, вызванная стрессом_ и _повреждение механизмов, отвечающих за преодоление трудностей_. Впрочем, в этот раз Миллер справлялась хуже. С годами её «щит» ослабевал. Уитни полагала, что это происходило из-за того, что его повреждал каждый новый удар по психике, каждая рана в сердце. И панцирь постепенно раскалывался. Но осознала она это лишь после того, как её начало рвать по утрам от сильного стресса.

Защитный кокон апатии раскололся; теперь её нервы были беззащитны, а разум — очевидно — больше не мог блокировать негатив. Возможно, поэтому тело пыталось самоочиститься, считая, что это поможет избавиться от напряжения. У Миллер второй раз в жизни случился приступ паники, и теперь во второй раз она ощущала себя раздетой до костей, измученной, дрожащей и совершенно, абсолютно разрушенной.

Джейсон сразу заметил, что с ней что-то не так. Несомненно, он и раньше подозревал, но окончательно убедился, когда она появилась перед ним. Дрожащая, промокшая от пота и воняющая рвотными массами. Она не сомневалась, что он почувствует запах, несмотря на её попытки прополоскать рот и почистить зубы. Она знала, насколько быстро подобные кислые зловония поникали в пространство. Да, он заметил, и она сознательно избегала смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы избежать неудобных вопросов, которые он точно задал бы. Вопросы, на которые она не смогла бы ответить.

Как она вообще могла отвечать, когда весь её мир перевернулся? Как она могла отвечать на вопрос вроде _«ты в порядке?»_ , когда больше не понимала, что такое _быть в порядке_? Она чувствовала это каждый раз, когда он посылал ей один из тех обеспокоенных взглядов, что звучали громче любого крика и обжигали как пощёчина. Взглядов, в которых было столько же обвинений, сколько волнения и вопросов.

Всё, чем она занималась с этого момента, она делала исключительно ради самосохранения, и это казалось наиболее надёжным. Она избегала его взгляда, быстро отвлекалась всякий раз, когда ему нужно было прикоснуться к ней, и вела себя твёрдо и решительно, как будто ничего не изменилось. Она дистанцировалась, стараясь контролировать свой разум, чтобы противостоять лишним чувствам. Она была хреновой актрисой, но что ещё ей было делать? Как справляться?

Она не могла уйти, и он не хотел её освобождать, вероятно, потому, что полагал, что она тут же отправится в полицию. Хотя Уитни считала, что едва ли полицейские что-либо предпримут, учитывая, что виновник пропал без вести кучу лет назад и с тех пор считался существом из легенд. Вряд ли что-то изменилось бы даже после её показаний.

Она не могла сбежать, но и не могла остаться, не могла продолжать притворяться. Она крепко спала (когда вообще могла спать), но, просыпаясь, постоянно ощущала кровь, скользящую между пальцами и запёкшуюся в складках ладоней. Уитни провела бесчисленные минуты, вытирая руки грязью, лишь бы больше не чувствовать этого. Она знала, что это была вина. Раскалывающая и кровоточащая, отдававшаяся в её голове сотнями криков, которые было невозможно заглушить.

Она чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что выжила, в то время, как у остальных это не получилось. За то, что перестала чувствовать ужас, и более того — научилась без страха смотреть на убийцу. И даже без ненависти. И каждый раз, когда у неё почти получалось возненавидеть его — или убедить себя в этом — он делал что-то наподобие подарка с кексами, прикладывая усилия, чтобы сделать Миллер счастливой. Но, несмотря на это, Уитни понимала, что не должна была думать о нём в положительном ключе. А он продолжал смотреть в её взволнованные щенячьи глаза. Она знала, что он заботился о ней не ради себя самого. Он делал это ради _неё_. Потому что хотел _позаботиться_. Чёрт возьми.

Убрать ментальный щит стало её ошибкой, потому что в итоге — плевать на разум и логику — она тоже начала заботиться о похитителе. Отчасти из-за своего инстинкта помогать, но не только из-за этого.

При виде крови на руках маньяка, она уже не задумывалась о тех людях, которые были убиты до того, как Джейсон принёс ей выпечку. Все её мысли были заняты беспокойством — не пострадал ли он сам при этом. И если это не было кардинальной сменой мышления, тогда Уитни вообще не знала, чем бы это ещё могло быть в таком случае.

И когда он дотронулся до её подбородка кончиками пальцев, в неком интимном движении, её мысли снова переместились в то направление, в котором точно не должны были оказаться. Как будто она не мучилась последние несколько дней именно из-за этого. Его глаза были мягкими и серьёзными одновременно. В тот момент Уитни забыла обо всём.

То, что она сказала ему в логове, стало кульминацией её самоанализа, выкованного за эти три дня словно сталь, в огне стресса и недоверия, которые позже были смягчены рациональностью. Ей было нелегко заговорить об этом, но как только она начала, ей оказалось слишком легко признаться во всём. Признаться самой себе, что ни один поступок Джейсона не был для неё ужасным. А она — не единственная, кто в своей жизни сталкивался с душевными потрясениями. Не единственная, кто имел дело с настоящим одиночеством.

Она не должна была жаловаться на это — в её жизни было много людей. Но с тех пор, как она взяла на себя заботу об Элен, то, по сути, отстранилась от любых межличностных контактов. Дружеские отношения со многими исчезли, постепенно изнашиваясь. И только Майк проявлял достаточно настойчивости для того, чтобы остаться, и то, больше по желанию самой Уитни, которая цеплялась за него как ракушка за твёрдую поверхность. Однако матери становилось хуже, и романтические отношения с Майком не заходили дальше предложения немного погулять или обмена улыбками. И Майк не понимал причин потери их прежней связи, а потому однажды утром, когда Уитни проснулась, его половина кровати была пуста. Миллер всегда шла по жизни в одиночку.

Это странно, но с самого начала своего пребывания в логове, исключая периоды панического страха, Уитни не чувствовала себя здесь одиноко. Она не могла понять, почему. Возможно, потому что она не обсуждала депрессивные и глубокомысленные темы с Джейсоном, не рассказывала о матери и своей нелёгкой доле. Однако Уитни знала, что, даже заговори она об этом, Вурхиз скорее всего не осудил бы её, а понял. Потому что он как никто другой знал, как тяжёл якорь скорби по потере родителя. Но дело было не только в этом.

В его компании было что-то такое… простое, лёгкое. Обычно Миллер приходилось сложнее контактировать с кем-либо. Взаимодействие было трудной работой, оно истощало, даже если в итоге результат был приятным. А с Джейсоном она могла быть собой, и этого оказалось достаточно. Она не была обязана говорить или строить из себя кого-то. А если и пыталась, то Джейсону это не особо нравилось. Вот почему он общался с ней лишь жестами и выразительным взглядом. Это было для её же удобства, а не его. Чтобы она не могла к нему привязаться, хотя давно ощущала особую связь с похитителем, по сравнению с которой полугодовые отношения с Майком были глупым развлечением. Глупым и жалким.

Но даже сейчас она отрицала эти мысли. Она не была готова к правде.

Рука Джейсона скользнула по её локтю, привлекая внимание и показывая, что путь, по которому они шли, начал сужаться и вёл наверх к склону. Миллер привыкла вздрагивать от его внезапных прикосновений, хотя в этот раз подобной реакции не последовало, и она просто потёрла подбородок в том месте, до которого Вурхиз дотрагивался некоторое время назад.

При обычных обстоятельствах она бы отвесила подзатыльник тому, кто осмелился бы сделать подобное, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Но вряд ли Джейсон хотел её разозлить. Ему пришлось использовать руки, потому что он не мог попросить её взглянуть на него. Само прикосновение было максимально вежливым, и Уитни знала об этом. И это прикосновение показалось ей чем-то большим, чем немая просьба. Привязанность. На короткий миг она подумала, что… нет.

По большей части она была самодостаточным человеком, но иногда даже ей хотелось, чтобы о ней позаботились. В то же время она активно это отрицала, и это стало для неё самой большой проблемой. Естественно, Джейсон заботился о ней, уделял ей внимание, но отнюдь не по тем причинам, которые всплывали в фантазиях Миллер. И хотя с логической точки зрения она понимала это, но с момента своего последнего побега она всё чаще ловила себя на мыслях о том, что начинает относиться к Вурхизу как к любому другому мужчине, к которому можно испытывать интерес.

Он испытывал к ней привязанность лишь потому, что она находилась рядом. И всё. Он не видел в ней женщину. А даже если и видел, то явно не в том смысле, и просто воспринимал как человека, который физически отличался от него самого. Да и понимал ли он, в чём смысл именно этих физических отличий? Уитни считала, что не сможет предположить это наверняка, пока не спросит напрямую — чего уж точно никогда и ни за что не сделает.

В любом случае, это не имело значения. Что бы ни подсказывал ей предательский трепет внизу живота — свидетельствующий, как правило, о новой влюблённости — Джейсон мог увидеть в ней что-то сексуальное с такой же вероятностью как станцевать джигу в нижнем белье. Что равнялось абсолютно невозможному явлению.

Она плелась позади Вурхиза, когда он шёл по пологому склону, время от времени оборачиваясь, и его маска выглядела как белая вспышка на окружающем мрачном фоне; он оглядывался не из-за страха, что Миллер опять исчезнет, а чтобы успеть помочь ей, если она вдруг споткнётся или возникнут какие-либо другие трудности. И каждый раз в груди Уитни от этого что-то начинало пульсировать. В последнее время она вела себя как совершенно сумасшедший человек, но Джейсон делал всё возможное для того, чтобы она была в порядке.

С ней уже ничего не могло быть в порядке, но не из-за недостатка заботы со стороны похитителя.

Когда её ноги уже начали ныть от долгого подъёма, земля наконец стала ровной, а Джейсон терпеливо ждал. Уитни ускорила и увеличила шаг, чтобы наверстать упущенное, и остановилась лишь когда между ней и похитителем осталось всего несколько футов.

Они подошли к краю неглубокого утёса с видом на озеро. Вокруг возвышались ели, выжженные летним солнцем, которое начало опускаться за окаймлённый деревьями горизонт. Небо приобретало сиреневые и тёмно-синие оттенки, которые смешивались с огненно-розовыми и оранжевыми полосами подобно акварельным краскам.

Уитни почувствовала, как у неё перехватило дыхание, что обычно предшествовало внезапному всплеску эмоций. Джейсон повернулся к ней, и хоть она в этой темноте не могла разглядеть даже его маски, в его позе было что-то такое… воодушевляющее, наполняющее энергией.

Чем ближе она подходила к нему, тем тяжелее становилось дышать. Наверное, она ошиблась. Не мог же он…

Мог.

Но она была убеждена в обратном. Она ощущала его тяжёлый взгляд. Он излучал предвкушение, ожидая её реакции. Он привёл её сюда, чтобы показать закат.

Её горло сжалось, она была близка к тому, чтобы расплакаться, и с трудом сглатывала. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз кто-либо делал для неё что-то подобное. Просто ради того, чтобы увидеть её улыбку. Было много слов, соболезнований и симпатий, искренних и не очень — были предложения финансовой поддержки и обещания. Но никто не брал её с собой для того, чтобы показать нечто прекрасное. Никому не было дела до того, как она себя чувствовала, никому… кроме её похитителя.

Не говоря ни слова, она посмотрела на него. Он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее использовать левый глаз — по привычке или потому что правый действительно был слабее. И, всмотревшись, Уитни увидела нежность в его взгляде.

Ей понравилось? Ей стало немного лучше?

Она увидела признание в его глазах. Сочувствие и понимание. Он всё понимал, потому что проходил через то же, что и она — не в тот момент, когда решил оставить её в живых, а позже, когда осознал последствия собственного решения. В конце концов, он смирился и решил рискнуть своим комфортом. _Ради неё_. И это значило чертовски много.

Эмоции окончательно нахлынули на Миллер. Её подбородок дрогнул прежде, чем она собралась погрузиться в безобразную слякоть из соплей и слёз. За последнее время она, казалось, выплакала всё, что можно, и теперь слёзные протоки либо исчерпали свои запасы, необходимые для производства слёз, либо просто закрыли их в знак протеста против злоупотребления оными. Она кусала внутреннюю часть щеки уже по привычке, а не потому, что начинала плакать, хотя даже выражение на её лице к этому располагало: перекошенный рот, широко открытые глаза, тупое ошеломляющее состояние. И надежда в глазах Вурхиза дрогнула, что только ухудшило ситуацию. Всё-таки он не был готов к такому.

Да и похер.

Она ведь больная извращенка. Она ненормальная. Какая разница, кто и что о ней подумает? Кто вообще имеет право судить её, не зная в подробностях, каково это — находиться в её положении? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, это ничего не изменит. И если она действительно немножко сошла с ума, то и замечательно.

Ей просто… _похер_.

— Это прекрасно, — прошептала она, уже не обращая внимания на своё состояние.

Джейсон кивнул в знак согласия и признательности, а затем снова повернулся лицом к виду. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и успокаивая рваное дыхание, Миллер последовала его примеру.

Крошечные чёрные силуэты летучих мышей метались вокруг них подобно ночным пташкам. Точно так же, как в ту первую ночь. Уитни помнила, как Аманда ненавидела этих созданий и неистово размахивала руками при их приближении. Как и в случае с крысами, большинство людей не любили летучих мышей, считая тех заразными и злыми, хотя они чаще всего не были ни теми, ни другими. Уитни предполагала, что её просто тянуло ко всем, кого неправильно понимали или считали страшными. За исключением Джейсона, который совсем не был неправильно понят; он был воспринят именно таким, каким хотел быть, каким видел себя по отношению к другим людям. Ко всем, кроме неё.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя одиноким?

На самом деле, она не собиралась спрашивать его об этом: казалось, вопрос вырвался сам от безысходности. Мир расширялся в ночные часы, тьма словно стирала линию между небом и землёй, соединяя их в одно целое. И в этом кусочке вселенной Уитни чувствовала себя такой крошечной и одинокой.

Она скорее ощутила, как он пожал плечами, нежели увидела, но всё же заметила силуэт огромного плеча, двинувшегося сначала вверх, а потом вниз. Внезапно Миллер осознала, насколько близко они стояли друг к другу, но отмахнулась от этой мысли. Если это не беспокоило его, то и её тоже.

Она интерпретировала пожимание плечами как нейтральный ответ. Джейсон вырос в одиночестве и привык к нему. Он скорее скучал по матери, чем по компании. И всё же Уитни не могла не думать о том, что даже Вурхиз иногда нуждался в друзьях. Та склонность к общению и юмору, которую он проявлял, не была признаком человека, которому было бы комфортно в изоляции. И то, что он относился к ней больше как к другу, чем пленнице, подразумевало то же самое. Может быть, он перестал считать это одиночеством или вовсе потерял возможность ощущать эту эмоцию из-за травмы. Или Джейсон просто был интровертом.

— Да, — прошептала она, — я поняла тебя. Кстати, спасибо за то, что привёл меня сюда, — и только потому, что знала, что он всё равно спросил бы, добавила, — я чувствую себя намного лучше.

Хоть она и не смотрела на него, не видела его реакции, но почти чувствовала то облегчение, которое он испытал.

Они оставались там до тех пор, пока горизонт не поглотил солнце, оставив после него лишь пару поблекших полос. Уитни снова вспомнила, что в дикой природе всегда было темнее, чем в городе, без искусственного освещения. Но вот небо перестало быть бесконечной массой, состоящей из темноты, и вместо этого превратилось в сверкающее замысловатое пространство, отражающее глубины вселенной.

В какой-то момент, когда окружающий тёплый воздух довольно быстро начал охлаждаться, они оба решили вернуться назад; а небо продолжало сиять настолько, что уже можно было пройти через места, где древесный покров был более редким. Уитни дважды едва не врезалась в дерево, прежде чем Джейсон, поняв, что она не прекратит смотреть на глупое небо, наконец схватил её за руку, чтобы избежать возможных сотрясений.

Уитни чувствовала, как его ладонь с мозолями и шрамами прикоснулась к её локтю. Руки убийцы — нет, _рабочие_ руки — старались не сжимать слишком сильно, а только поддерживать и осторожно направлять. Его тепло отвлекало её, заставляя задумываться о том, насколько же холоднее становится, когда садится солнце.

Её живот заурчал, жалуясь на пустоту. Сегодня Миллер съела не больше пары глотков супа и половины кекса. Последний, хоть и был восхитителен, но не обладал способностью насыщать и вообще был украден у какого-то бедного и напуганного соседа.

Ну, что ж. Лучше принести в жертву выпечку, чем свою жизнь.

Будь она на месте жертвы, то с удовольствием периодически оставляла бы для маньяка хлеб, проволоку и всё остальное, что могло понадобиться, так же, как жители Ирландии оставляли молоко для фей.

Она пару секунд обдумывала свою затею, прежде чем обратиться к похитителю. Один вопрос уже давно терзал её, но теперь стал ещё более актуальным, поскольку у Миллер оставались подозрения по поводу того, что Вурхиз в силу проклятия или чего-то ещё больше не был человеком.

— Ты ешь? — Джейсон сбавил темп ходьбы, чтобы Уитни могла идти рядом с ним, а не плестись позади. Она смогла разглядеть, как он в очередной раз пожал плечами. — Это значит «нет» или «иногда»?

Он поднял правую руку, показав два пальца. Уитни поняла это как второй вариант.

— Потому что должен или потому что хочешь?

Он поколебался, а затем поднял один палец, но задержка при ответе была достаточно продолжительной, чтобы указать на неопределённость.

— Не совсем уверен? — кивок. — Ничего страшного, ты ответил на мой вопрос. Тебе стоит попробовать те кексы, когда мы вернёмся. Они немного меньше, чем маффины, которые я обычно ела, но ради их черничной начинки я, пожалуй, готова на всё.

Ладонь скользнула по его лицу, задержавшись на маске, как будто он пытался удержать её. Этот жест был непроизвольным, и Уитни не видела взгляда Вурхиза, но, внезапно разгадав его движение, ощутила острый укол _стыда_.

И тут же почувствовала себя самой тупой и отвратительной тварью на свете. Поедание чего-либо требовало освободить рот — а, значит, сдвинуть маску. А маска была практически неотъемлемой частью Джейсона — настолько, что Миллер почти забыла, зачем он её носил. Но, какой бы ни была причина, Вурхиз ассоциировал своё лицо с чем-то негативным. И маска была его своеобразным щитом.

Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его лицо, потому что боялся, что она сбежит после этого. Или, что гораздо хуже, начнёт высмеивать. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он чего-то боялся, но то чувство, которое он мог испытать, сняв маску, было бы схожим со страхом. И это заставляло Уитни грустить.

В этот момент ей очень хотелось найти тех, кто издевался над ним, мучал его. Хотела найти и врезать, ударить головами о стену — да так сильно, чтобы все обидчики разом отправились к Богу. Чувство справедливости Миллер иногда склоняло её к желанию жестокой мести. Видимо, у неё с Джейсоном и вправду было что-то общее. Просто у Вурхиза были свои методы.

— Я имела в виду… ты не обязан есть передо мной. Просто возьми кексы, если захочешь.

Он кивнул. Возможно, слишком быстро, и Уитни подумала о том, что он с самого начала правильно её понял.

И тогда она решила сменить тему.

— Знаешь, что? — с наигранным легкомыслием воскликнула Миллер. — Вот теперь мне действительно захотелось по-маленькому.

После долгой паузы она услышала хриплый звук, который, как ей было известно, являлся смехом.


	11. Follow Me Down

**День двадцать седьмой**

— И затем они используют личинки, чтобы те поедали мёртвую плоть. Таким образом, окружающие ткани не станут некротичными, а личинки съедят только мёртвую часть. Противно, да?

Они сидели на траве, в тени толстых ветвей огромной ели. Джейсон полчаса слушал её чтение, в это время конструируя новые петли и подготавливая их к следующему использованию. Обычно, когда Уитни уставала читать, она засыпала, особенно в полдень, когда день был самым жарким, и хотелось только одного — поскорее вернуться в прохладные тоннели. Но сегодня всё было иначе. Уитни отложила книгу, потянулась и, несколько секунд понаблюдав за Джейсоном, взяла проволоку, ножи и принялась помогать.

В какой-то момент — который Вурхиз уже не мог вспомнить — они стали вместе делать ловушки, и Уитни постепенно научилась завязывать более сложные узлы. Правда, пока это сложно было назвать полноценными узлами — в том виде, в котором Джейсон привык к ним — скорее экспериментами с верёвкой и отдельными деталями. У пленницы были маленькие руки, что позволяло легче справляться с мелкими петлями, но ей явно не хватало опыта. Тем не менее, она справлялась достаточно неплохо, учитывая, что большую часть времени ещё и болтала о _мерзких медицинских штучках_ , как именовала их сама.

Она не выглядела расстроенной односторонним характером разговора, за что Джейсон был ей благодарен. Ему нравилось слушать её голос, и его радовал тот факт, что она не требовала взаимности и поддержки «беседы». И хоть он не всегда понимал некоторые сложные слова в её речи, он мог просто смотреть на неё, так же, как она следила за его бессловесной демонстрацией завязывания узлов: с некоторыми паузами и пропуском незначительных моментов.

Джейсон не сдержал улыбки под маской. Противно или нет, но тон Уитни был наполнен восхищением. В нём не слышалось отвращения, даже несмотря на то, что она морщила нос, будто чувствовала запах гнили, но её глаза увлечённо блестели. Тема её рассказов совсем не беспокоила Джейсона, даже если подробности для него были не слишком приятными. Он был достаточно знаком со смертью, чтобы стать циничным и равнодушным по отношению ко многим вещам. Смерть сама по себе была грязным явлением и пахла гораздо хуже крови или желчи.

Несмотря на нотки испуга, Уитни никогда не выглядела обеспокоенной, за исключением рассказа о _сквозном ранении в грудь_ , при упоминании которого она то и дело брала паузы, но лишь для того, чтобы не задохнуться от хохота — очевидно, её саму удивило и рассмешило собственное отвращение. Создавалось ощущение, будто ей нравилось затрагивать подобные «противные» темы. Джейсон бы никогда не подумал, что у неё могла быть такая черта. Но она была, тем не менее, и это казалось правильным.

— Итак…

Уитни взглянула на петлю, которую только что создала, и между её бровями пролегла глубокая складка, которую Джейсону внезапно захотелось разгладить кончиками пальцев.

— Обернуть и затянуть, — бормотала она себе под нос, рассматривая узел, который Джейсон держал на открытой ладони и ждал, когда она закончит.

Ему пришлось во второй раз показывать пример, и тогда наконец раздалось радостное _«ага!»_. Уитни повторила за ним все действия, потянула свободный конец верёвки и крепко затянула узел. Возможно, она даже переборщила, но лучше завязать тугой узел, чем расхлябанный. Уитни сияла так, будто только что совершила невероятное.

Она была в необычайно хорошем настроении весь день, и Вурхиз списал всё на новую одежду, в которую она переоделась утром.

Как он и подозревал, большая часть пищи, найденной в сумках туристов, была съедобной, хоть и не натуральной. А вот с одеждой ему определённо повезло. Уитни осталась невероятно довольна, и Джейсон не лез к ней с расспросами, просто наслаждаясь её восторженным видом. Наконец ей есть что носить помимо той необъятной рубашки.

У новой рубашки — если её можно было так назвать — не было рукавов, только лямки, белыми линиями пересекавшие плечи Уитни. Поначалу Джейсону было странно видеть такое количество оголённой кожи. Странно, потому что в самой коже не было ничего интересного; такую он видел у других и у себя. В прошлом он лицезрел полностью обнажённые женские тела и не испытывал по отношению к ним ничего особенного. Но теперь обращал внимание на эти будто бы совершенно новые участки кожи, изучал изящный переход от шеи к плечу, изгиб ключиц чуть ниже впадины её горла, открытую верхнюю часть спины и мягкую тень, которая вдвое уменьшала размер груди пленницы.

И дело было не только в коже. Джинсы, надетые на Уитни, мало чем отличались от тех, которые она носила раньше, но были более тонкими и обтягивающими. Привлекательные изгибы фигуры, ранее скрытой складками мешковатой одежды, явили себя во всей красе, и теперь Вурхиз не сомневался в том, что новая одежда намного лучше подходила Уитни.

Он не мог понять, почему, но всё равно чувствовал себя одним из магнитиков на холодильнике, с которыми когда-то играл — его тоже притягивало к пленнице какой-то невероятной космической силой. И каждый раз, когда он ловил себя на мысли об этом, то чувствовал странную неловкость, отдававшуюся покалыванием в глубинах его сознания. Если быть честным, его это начинало тревожить, и даже больше.

Но это не значило, что он был честен с собой.

Держа узел в одной руке, Уитни подняла вторую, согнув её в локте и развернув ладонью к Джейсону. Глаза пленницы сияли от маленькой победы, и в них отражались зеленовато-золотые пятна дневного света, проникавшего сквозь тень.

Она смотрела на него выжидающе. Внезапно он понял, что у её жеста было значение, которое ему следовало понять и ответить на него. В его памяти мелькнула искорка узнавания, и он осторожно поднял руку, подражал Уитни, но остановился, не зная, что делать дальше.

Уитни кивнула в знак одобрения.

— Верно, теперь мы соединим ладони — во-от так.

Она слегка дотронулась своей ладонью до его, и память Вурхиза восстановила необходимый фрагмент. Ну, конечно, он помнил этот жест. Он видел, как другие так делали, но никогда не пробовал сам, а сейчас какая-то крошечная детская часть его сознания почувствовала, будто наконец завершила своего рода обряд.

На его лице появилась нерешительная улыбка, когда Уитни убрала свою руку и произнесла:

— Теперь повторим, на этот раз вместе.

И он подчинился, нежно прикоснувшись к её ладони. Это было не совсем то, чего ожидала Уитни, но, похоже, она удовлетворила своё желание отпраздновать победу над узлом, поскольку ответила Джейсону счастливой улыбкой, которая сияла ярче солнечных лучей, а после опустила руку на колени.

Мыслями Джейсон вернулся в то утро, когда Уитни рассматривала новую одежду, а крыса, сидевшая у неё на коленях, свернулась калачиком. Этот грызун часто прерывал её во время завтрака, настойчиво выпрашивая вкусности. Однажды Уитни нашла горсть овсяных хлопьев в одном из пакетов и поделилась ими с крысой. Она называла грызуна мелким вредителем, а себя — сумасшедшей кошатницей, и Вурхиз никогда не понимал, что она имела в виду. Джейсон имел довольно поверхностное представление о кошках, помня их лишь в качестве картинок в тех книгах, по которым он учился — или не учился — читать. Он знал, что кошки говорили _«мяу»_ , и ничего больше. Крыса определённо не была кошкой и не мяукала — в этом он был уверен.

Тем не менее, несмотря на ворчание, Уитни подкармливала (а иногда перекармливала) грызуна и позволяла ему спать у себя на коленях. Наблюдение за её взаимодействием с этим маленьким существом радовало Джейсона, и наполняло его теплом, которое будто размягчало его плоть и кости подобно солнечным лучам, растапливающим масло. Всё это не было ему чуждо, но в то же время казалось таким странным.

Последние несколько дней он часто прокручивал в голове вопрос Уитни об одиночестве, обдумывая ответ раз за разом, ворочая мысль в своём уме словно камень, проверяя края на наличие зазубрин и трещин. Он помнил, что раньше был одинок, его окружала зияющая пустота, которая поглотила его изнутри, но потом… потом была только боль. Гнев. Бесконечный истощающий цикл.

Он так много думал об этом, что ему начало сниться прошлое. Его первое убийство: та девушка, которую он видел на берегу озера. Выживание.

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда он покинул свою территорию только для того, чтобы всё закончить. Тяга была слишком сильной, чтобы бороться с ней; чувство несправедливости — и возмездия — кричали в его голове, сводя с ума.

Он не знал, как ему в итоге удалось найти её. Он не должен был справиться с этим, он не знал, как работает слежка. Прошло больше года, она уехала на машине, сменила жильё в нескольких городах. Это было за пределами его сознания. Ноги просто привели его туда, где она находилась, тело действовало само. Его ярость становилась всё сильнее, громче до тех пор, пока он не пронзил череп девушки. Только тогда крики в его голове стихли.

Когда он уходил, ему пришло в голову, что он, возможно, был замечен, и его опрометчивый поступок мог понести за собой неприятные последствия. Однако некоторые вещи того стоили. После этого он не помнил, чувствовал ли что-то похожее на одиночество. Он скучал по матери, но не был уверен в том, что ему был необходим ещё кто-то, кто направлял бы его, давал цели помимо убийства.

Иногда, в моменты острой тоски по матери, его это очень утомляло. До такой степени, что он чувствовал себя опустошённым и разбитым, цеплялся за последние фрагменты памяти, затерявшиеся среди насилия и боли. Он желал, чтобы всё это… прекратилось. Он не мог терпеть вечно. Это желание было странным и смущало, потому что отказаться от убийств означало окончательно отпустить мать. Но какой тогда смысл жить без оставшейся тонкой связи с ней?

Джейсон не понимал, откуда происходили подобные мысли, но, тем не менее, инстинктивно избегал их; эти мысли вели туда, куда путь для него был закрыт. И не факт, что они вели к истинным причинам. Джейсон не знал, сможет ли он по-настоящему умереть, если достаточно ударится, порежется или разорвётся на части. Или же просто вновь поправится. Он не знал, был ли смысл бросаться в озеро, из которого он переродился, чтобы утонуть (если он вообще мог утонуть). Не знал, но и не стал бы пытаться, чтобы узнать. Если это не _заканчивалось_ само по себе, тогда… он полагал, что должен был продолжать своё дело, продолжать бесконечный цикл мести.

И только сейчас, сидя на траве около дерева рядом с _ней_ и до сих пор чувствуя прикосновение _её_ маленькой ладони на своей — это ощущение было особенно ярким — он почувствовал, что всё делал правильно.

У него никогда не было ни домашнего питомца, ни младших братьев и сестёр, ни кого-либо другого, о ком следовало бы заботиться. Об Уитни, конечно, тоже не следовало, но вместе с ней в его жизни появилась цель защищать и оберегать, и, если уж быть совсем честным с собой — а он всё-таки был — поддерживать комфортную жизнь и удовлетворять потребности пленницы. Он и вправду не задумывался об этом раньше, но теперь какая-то его часть находила приятные моменты в том, чтобы продолжать существовать — по крайней мере, относительно приятные — прямо как в то время, когда он по-настоящему был _жив_ и мог радоваться жизни. Было ли это осознанием правды или запоздалым самообманом — он не знал. Не знал, но _чувствовал_.

Уитни слегка наклонилась, развязывая узлы на верёвке, после чего вернула её в кучу припасов. Она оказалась ближе к Вурхизу, и он уловил её запах: что-то цитрусовое, с примесью мыла и солёного пота, а также чего-то подобного запаху земли после дождя. Неописуемо, но мягко и необычайно приятно.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты рассказал мне о своей жизни, — произнесла она, выпрямившись и отбросив прядь волос от лица, — у меня так много вопросов. Не об убийствах. Хотя…

Его губы изогнулись в подобии улыбки, и он ощутил тепло под своей кожей. Он не знал, что это, но когда Уитни разговаривала с ним, в его груди словно трепетала птица, ныряющая под рёбра. Возможно, он заболел, хотя могло ли что-то ухудшить его самочувствие, если он не подвергался болезням с того дня, как пробудился на берегу озера?

Он нигде не видел такого розоватого оттенка, как у губ Уитни: ни у цветов, ни у фруктов, ни у чего-либо другого в природе. Ему нравилось, что этот цвет был уникальным, _её_ цветом. Ему нравился её рот. Странно, не правда ли? Ведь рот — это просто рот. У него было немного функций — кроме возможности говорить — и всё. Однако именно по ртам нарушителей Джейсон умел определять, осознавали ли они последствия или воспринимали всё как шутку. Рот Уитни был таким же «инструментом», с помощью которого можно было точнее определить выражение лица: изучать мягкие линии и ямочки, возникавшие в те моменты, когда пленница улыбалась, тонкий изгиб её нижней губы и изящное углубление в центре.

Ему понадобилась целая секунда на то, чтобы понять, что в её голосе не было осуждения — скорее, был юмор. Вурхиз моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, в какой момент она начала спокойно говорить о его убийствах.

Уитни взяла бутылку с водой, которую всегда брала с собой на прогулку, и, открутив крышку, изучающе взглянула на Джейсона.

Иногда она смотрела на него так, иногда с особым чувством предвкушения, как будто чего-то ждала или хотела, чтобы он что-то сделал. Он её не понимал, а она не торопилась объяснять, что заставляло его желудок болезненно сжиматься от волнения — возможно, он волновался на пустом месте, но по-другому не мог. Джейсон всё чаще задумывался о том, не его ли собственное невежество становилось помехой, вызывая расстройство и ощущение, будто он что-то делал неправильно. Но, что бы это ни было, у него возникало подозрение, что он всё равно ничего бы не понял, даже если бы спросил. А он о многом хотел бы узнать.

Поднеся горлышко к губам, Уитни отвела взгляд, и Джейсон почувствовал себя лучше, хотя беспокойство никуда не исчезло.

— М-м, — издала она звук, сделав пару глотков, — если ты не сможешь ответить на сложные вопросы, я могу их упростить. Как насчёт вопросов с ответами «да» и «нет»?

Джейсон растерянно моргнул. О чём она хотела спросить? О жизни? О _его_ жизни? Но зачем? Он кивнул машинально, всё ещё не понимая. Словно пространство между его мозгом и черепом наполнилось пухом.

— Ты не обязан отвечать на всё, если не хочешь. Можешь просто проигнорировать — я не обижусь.

Он резко выдохнул через нос, насмехаясь над её предложением игнорировать, и увидел, как она улыбнулась, закрыв бутылку пробкой и убрав её.

— Хорошо, тогда начнём.

Присев и откинувшись на локти, Уитни вытянула ноги перед собой.

Практически с начала прогулки, она сразу сняла обувь и носки. Казалось, температура продолжала расти с каждым днём, и вокруг становилось всё жарче. Её кожа блестела от пота, а ткань на пояснице покрылась влажными пятнами. Джейсон же чувствовал себя вполне обычно — ему не было душно, он не потел и ощущал разве что небольшой дискомфорт. Недостаточный для того, чтобы ухудшить его самочувствие.

— Ты всегда жил здесь?

Он снова моргнул, приподняв бровь в удивлении. Из всех вещей, о которых она могла спросить, он не ожидал услышать именно эту… впрочем, он и сам не знал, чего следовало ожидать. Не знал, что могло бы заинтересовать Уитни.

— У тебя здесь был свой дом? — добавила она, не дождавшись его ответа. — Ты жил в нём со своей мамой?

Он уже почти кивнул, но поднял указательный палец, словно выделив: _первый вопрос_. Затем отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, ты не всегда жил здесь, — догадалась Уитни, и он кивнул и поднял два пальца.

 _Второй вопрос_. Ещё один кивок, на этот раз более уверенный.

— Поняла. Ты был маленький, когда переехал? Ты помнишь это?

Он на секунду задумался, мысленно возвращаясь к тому времени, когда они пришли в лагерь. Он не был маленьким — не настолько, как думала Уитни. Посчитав в уме, он поднял руку, показав пленнице четыре пальца.

— Тебе было всего четыре года? Или ты помнишь четыре года, проведённых… здесь?

Её вопросы медленно, но верно подбирались к неудобной теме смертей, превративших когда-то активный лагерь в город-призрак. Но Джейсон ценил это.

Он указал второй ответ: четыре года. Четыре лета, проведённых в маленьком уголке ада, за которые вожатые и другие дети ясно дали понять, что он не такой, как они, и не будет принят ими. Не то, чтобы это заставило его прекратить попытки. Он всегда был настойчивым или чересчур оптимистичным — до последнего цеплялся за надежду, что завтра он наконец сможет убедить других в том, что может быть хорошим другом. Даже если ему поверил бы кто-то один, этого было бы достаточно. Однако оптимизм не спас его от случившегося. И его надеждам пришёл конец.

Подбородок Уитни слегка дёрнулся, а Джейсон понял, что слишком ссутулился, и тут же заставил себя расслабить плечи и отвести их назад.

— Жизнь в лагере не казалась тебе странной? — спросила она, но быстро поправила сама себя. — Хотя, наверное, трудно понять, является ли что-то странным, если для тебя это нормально. Давай немного изменим вопрос: тебе нравилось жить в летнем лагере?

Он незамедлительно помотал головой. Затем задумался. На самом деле, там было не так уж плохо. Конечно, для него лето было своеобразным упражнением в эмоциональной выносливости, но случались и хорошие вещи. Он помнил, какой была его жизнь до лагеря: ограждения из цемента и звеньев цепи, крошечный тесный двор с травой, которая практически круглый год была жухлой и имела коричневый оттенок. После переезда он наслаждался лесной растительностью: деревьями, на которые можно было забраться и не увидеть ни единой цементной плиты поблизости. Джейсон решил исправить свой поспешный отрицательный ответ, помахав рукой в жесте «было так себе», и Уитни слегка улыбнулась.

— Полагаю, все дети так думают о том месте, в котором живут. Мол, у соседей трава всегда зеленее, и всё такое.

Немного озадаченный, он наклонил голову набок, и Уитни на долю секунды позже повторила за ним это движение. Между её бровями образовалась ещё одна маленькая складка, а Джейсон вновь почувствовал желание разгладить её.

— Ты никогда не слышал эту фразу? Что «трава у других всегда зеленее»? Это значит, что мы не ценим того, что имеем, и постоянно стремимся к недостижимому.

Она была абсолютно права.

Уитни прикрыла рот рукой, зевнув, и встряхнула головой.

— Прости. Мне не скучно, — быстро объяснила она, — меня от жары клонит в сон.

Он моргнул, несколько сбитый с толку. Можно было зевать и от скуки, и от усталости? Интересно.

— Извини, но… ты ходил в школу?

Он ответил, пожав плечами. Уитни немного подвинула ноги и пошевелила пальцами. Такими _крошечными_ пальцами. Он и раньше видел человеческие ноги — летом на озеро часто приезжали туристы в шлёпанцах.

Его взгляд скользнул по её лодыжкам и изгибам мышц голени. У пленницы были очень длинные ноги. Длинные и гладкие. Он видел, как она бежала даже с кандалами на руках и тяжёлой цепью — она была выносливым и сильным бегуном. Он бы сравнил её с оленихой или птицей — рыжевато-белой, быстрой, лёгкой и грациозной.

Удушающее чувство в его груди усилилось, намекая, что он делал то, чего не должен был. Он перевёл взгляд на траву, на которой лежала верёвка, и нахмурился.

Ему не нравилось это чувство. В его груди будто бы образовался обжигающий комок, заставляющий чувствовать напряжение и отчуждённость. Он будто… менялся.

Ну, естественно, он менялся — это было неизбежно с самого начала. Проблема заключалась не в том, что перемены _произошли_ , а в том, что они _не прекращались_ , продолжая укрепляться и напоминая о словах, сказанных Уитни ранее:

_«Я уже не узнаю саму себя»_

Он чувствовал на себе её взгляд и знал, что она смотрела на него с задумчивостью и грустью, от которых в его животе всё урчало и переворачивалось подобно грязному автомобильному двигателю, пытающемуся завестись. Она будто смотрела сквозь его одежду, сквозь кожу, плоть и кости заглядывая в те места, которые больше не были пустыми. Он сжал руки в кулаки, борясь с внезапным желанием срочно сбежать от неё — от её бледного, красивого лица и зелёных глаз, которые видели слишком много. Он хотел сбежать от чего-то опасного.

С ним явно было что-то не так. Он _не был_ жертвой. Она _не была_ угрозой. Однако он продолжал сомневаться в этом, потому что какая-то его часть — маленькая, шепчущая частичка, находящаяся глубоко внутри — очень боялась этой хрупкой безобидной девушки. Как будто та была силой, неизбежно притягивающей его к себе… но почему?

— А как… как ты развлекался? — голос Уитни пробился сквозь пелену его мыслей. — Занимался спортом? Я, например, была в спортивной команде, когда училась в средней школе…

Его хмурый взгляд остановился на её лице. Гораздо проще было разобраться в путанице её непонятных слов и вопросов, нежели в собственных мыслях.

— …по соревновательному бегу, — добавила она, и это действительно объясняло многое, — ну, вроде того. Если честно, я была не слишком хороша в этом. А ты чем-нибудь подобным занимался?

Джейсону потребовалось около десяти секунд, чтобы определиться с ответом и справиться с осознанием того, сколько же общего у него было с пленницей.

Собрав верёвку и остальные материалы, он сунул их в карман и жестом попросил Уитни встать. Выражение на её лице превратилось в лёгкое недоумение, однако она обулась и послушно последовала за ним.

Он не мог рассказать ей, но мог _показать_.

***

Интерьер дома был ещё хуже, чем тот, который она запомнила.

Они вошли в кухню, открыв дверь, на которой краска облупилась полосами, подобно расцветке берёзовой коры. Дешёвый линолеум пузырился и скручивался по углам, в которых скапливалась влага. На потолке виднелись «узоры» из водных подтёков. Ветви деревьев проросли прямо через одну из стен. На каждом сантиметре поверхности царил беспорядок. Тарелки, пустые банки, кусочки пищи — уже слишком старой даже для того, чтобы пахнуть хоть чем-то, кроме гнили — нераспечатанные конверты, сухая листва и слои пыли.

Это был многолетний беспорядок, оставленный предыдущей владелицей, сошедшей с ума от горя.

— _Здесь что, живёт какой-то бездомный?_

Именно эти слова сорвались с уст Уитни, когда они с Майком оказались в этой комнате, которая выглядела как призрачное подобие обычной кухни из шестидесятых. Миллер произнесла это вслух, чтобы вновь попытался убедить Майка покинуть это место, а не потому что считала дом обитаемым. Впрочем, возможно, какая-то её часть ощущала, что они здесь были не одни — на уровне первобытного инстинкта, на который многие люди не обращали внимания с тех пор, как возомнили себя вершиной пищевой цепи. Хотя сейчас всё это было так бессмысленно. Слова, сказанные в прошлом, вызывали у неё неприятные ощущения в животе, особенно теперь, когда она знала историю этих гниющих стен.

Она не уделяла много внимания самому дому после той первой ночи, когда она стала нежелательной — и неосознанно грубой — злоумышленницей. Поначалу она была подавлена из-за страха, а во время принятия ситуации у неё не было особых причин изучать что-то помимо тоннелей. За исключением, пожалуй, ванной. Люк находился недалеко от ванной комнаты, но она не могла заглядывать внутрь, опасаясь по пути наткнуться на дыру в полу и вспомнить, что поспособствовало её появлению.

Разница между тогда и сейчас была огромной.

Следуя за Джейсоном через кухню в тёмный зал, она поняла, что этот жуткий заброшенный дом в лесу уже не ассоциировался с монстрами. Жилище было разрушенным, покрытым грязью и плесенью, его медленно «осваивала» природа, но дом больше не был страшным местом, порождённым кошмарами Миллер после просмотров фильмов ужасов. Это просто заброшенный дом, ничего особенного.

Ковёр под её ногами практически стёрся, и Уитни показалось, будто от него пахло чем-то сгоревшим. Они прошли через гостиную налево, и Уитни вспомнила, как нашла там свистки, и тогда от одного их вида по её телу пробежали мурашки. Теперь ей стало интересно, не принадлежали ли они группе погибших вожатых, и не приносила ли их сюда миссис Вурхиз в качестве трофеев после каждого убийства. Или за неё это сделал Джейсон?

В этой же комнате они с Майком обнаружили шкатулку для драгоценностей.

Уитни инстинктивно поднесла пальцы к медальону.

— Джейсон…

Он остановился, обернувшись к ней с вопросительным видом.

— Ты… хотел бы вернуть это?

Она указала на медальон, который сняла со своей шеи. С медальоном Миллер чувствовала себя увереннее, но никогда не смогла бы забыть, кому он принадлежал и почему до сих пор был у неё.

Ранее она извинялась за то, что взяла его и, неосознанно сыграв роль Памелы, осквернила память о ней, но одних извинений могло не хватить. Даже если она уже заплатила за совершённое, Джейсон наверняка хотел бы вернуть медальон на его законное место.

Она заметила морщины, появившиеся в уголках его глаз. Даже в темноте их было хорошо видно. Он выглядел… озадаченным, будто не мог понять, почему она спрашивала его об этом. Когда он наконец отрицательно покачал головой, то сделал это медленно, будто сомневался.

— Ты уверен? Эта вещь принадлежала твоей матери, не так ли?

Он кивнул, теперь гораздо увереннее.

— Но…

Прежде чем она смогла полностью сформулировать свою мысль, он прервал её, приложив палец к её губам, совершенно ясно попросив замолчать. Уитни чувствовала мозоль на подушечке его пальца. Грубую, но не неприятную кожу, и дыхание Миллер стало невероятно жарким.

Его рука опустилась на медальон, а пальцы коснулись её собственных. Он плотно прижал их к медальону, и Уитни поняла это как _«держи»_ — невероятно мягкий жест, так не соответствующий суровому выражению лица Джейсона. Он будто отказывался от её попыток вернуть подарок, но в то же время не настаивал на том, чтобы она носила символ своих ошибок.

Прежде чем она вновь попыталась возразить, он повернулся назад и наклонил голову, чтобы пройти через дверной проём одной из комнат. Вынужденная выбирать — идти следом или же остаться на месте в одиночестве — Уитни шагнула через порог и подняла взгляд.

Всё её тело словно застыло.

Это была спальня, причём, очевидно принадлежавшая ребёнку — маленькому Джейсону Вурхизу.

Окна до сих пор были открыты, тонкие белые занавески колыхались от малейшего дуновения ветра. Один из ящиков комода был приоткрыт, и в нём виднелась аккуратно сложенная одежда. Пара кроссовок стояла рядом с кроватью, на которой сидели старые потрёпанные игрушки. Взгляд Уитни скользил по комнате, по маленьким деталям, до этого казавшимся такими зловещими, и она не почувствовала ни угрозы, ни гнева. Ей было очень грустно.

Джейсон сразу же повернул налево и направился к углу, в котором стояла маленькая книжная полка, заваленная детскими книжками вперемежку с крошечными игрушечными машинками и фигурками животных. Но это было не то, чего Уитни хотела увидеть.

На самом верху в ряд стояли трофеи, заполненные пылью и украшенные гирляндами из паутины. И каждый из них был выдан за стрельбу из лука.

— Ого, круто, — пробормотала Миллер, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и осторожно сдувая пыль, покрывавшую таблички с именами. Это были обычные дешёвые награды, какие можно получить в летних лагерях, но здесь их было по меньшей мере десять, что говорило о том, что Джейсон выигрывал как минимум два соревнования в год.

Она сделала такой вывод, основываясь на собственных наблюдениях за Вурхизом. На самом деле, в стрельбе из лука был большой смысл. Это уединённый вид спорта, в котором Джейсон действительно мог преуспевать. И, не исключено, что благодаря этому он стал умелым убийцей. Он многие годы совершенствовал своё умение прицеливаться и грамотно выбирать «мишень».

Уитни выпрямилась и произнесла:

— Все они — за первое место.

Джейсон пожал плечами, будто бы ответив, что в этом нет ничего особенного.

— Должно быть, ты действительно в этом хорош.

Он снова пожал плечами, но Уитни заметила, как он застенчиво опустил глаза, и испытала прилив теплоты и умиления.

Внезапно нечто привлекло её внимание: тёмное пятно на вершине старой скомканной подушки. Ноги Миллер сами привели её ближе, и как только она приблизилась достаточно, то различила в этом пятне плюшевого мишку и ощутила дежа-вю.

Она уже видела эту игрушку, когда мельком заглядывала в комнату, но тогда мишка сидел, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, а не на подушке. Джейсон до сих пор здесь спал? Сама кровать выглядела совсем не пыльной, в отличие от остальной части комнаты, что подтверждало подозрения Уитни.

Тело мишки пересекал шов, словно кровоточащая ранка, чуть затянувшаяся со временем, а один глаз-пуговица отсутствовал. В целом игрушка выглядела так, словно ею часто пользовались, и Уитни стало интересно, брал ли Вурхиз эту игрушку с собой спать — для удобства или по старой привычке. Мысли об этом заставили сердце Миллер сжаться.

Уитни протянула руку, почти не задумываясь, но тут же отдёрнула её, будто ошпарившись. Она уже достаточно потрогала его вещей без спроса и не хотела бы повторять это снова. Когда она подняла глаза, то заметила, что Джейсон наблюдал за ней, всё ещё стоя около детской кровати. На мгновение в голове Уитни промелькнуло беспокойство насчёт того, что она пересекла какую-то черту, но маньяк смотрел на неё с любопытством, а его плечи были расслаблены.

— Можно мне… — пролепетала она, указывая на мишку.

Он ответил странным движением: наполовину кивнул и в то же время пожал плечами. Джейсон не мог категорически запретить ей, но и она должна действовать осторожно.

Уитни бережно взяла плюшевого зверя, прикрыв ладонью его «рану», чтобы не выпустить наполнитель. В целом, игрушка выглядела не так уж плохо. Ткань немного испачкалась, однако не походила на изношенную, а швы, кроме самого большого, держались крепко.

Прижав мишку к себе, она обошла кровать, приблизившись к Джейсону, который до сих пор наблюдал за ней, и провела пальцами по краям разорванного шва игрушки.

— Я могла бы это исправить, — сказала она, поколебавшись.

Может быть, он не хотел этого.

Может быть, он боялся, что даже одно прикосновение навредит игрушке, а игла тем более. В любом случае, Миллер ожидала отказа, но Джейсон выпрямился, словно оживляясь, как при виде или запахе чего-то приятного.

— Если ты позволишь…

Его глаза засияли, излучая надежду и восторг, которые почти ослепляли. Сердце Миллер, которое сжималось несколько мгновений назад, теперь чуть ли не болело от переизбытка эмоций, и Уитни казалось, что её грудная клетка не выдержит такого напора.

Потребовалось некоторое время на то, чтобы найти необходимые инструменты для починки игрушки, но в конце концов Уитни расположилась в своём углу с самым маленьким и практичным швейным набором в мире, который с лёгкостью поместился в старой банке из-под печенья.

Нить оказалась крепкой, что было предсказуемо, ведь её прежней владелицей была мать маленького мальчика — активного и склонного к тому, чтобы из-за этой активности регулярно повреждалась одежда. Эта нить идеально подойдёт и для плюшевой игрушки. Аккуратными стежками Уитни скрепила два края, умело орудуя иголкой. Джейсон всё это время внимательно следил за каждым проходом иглы, будто она пробивалась сквозь настоящую плоть. Вурхиз проявлял такое беспокойство, что Уитни невольно умилилась его поведению. Кто бы мог подумать, что кровожадный монстр Хрустального озера был таким лапочкой в глубине души.

— Готово, — объявила она, закончив работу и убрав излишки ниток. Теперь Джейсон не выглядел встревоженным настолько, будто его вот-вот могло стошнить, но чего-то всё равно не хватало.

На мгновение повернувшись, Миллер достала мужскую клетчатую рубашку — единственную, которую ей удалось (вроде бы) отстирать в раковине. Ловко взмахнув ножницами, она отделила одну из пуговиц и прикрепила её к пустому месту на голове игрушки, на котором прежде отсутствовал глаз. Пуговицы отличались, но это было не столь важно. Она протянула мишку Джейсону, сказав «возьми», и Вурхиз забрал игрушку с особенной заботой. Он смотрел на мишку с неким удивлением и недоверием, но, тем не менее, с огромной благодарностью — как будто Уитни только что вернула ему кусочек детства — тот, что был безжалостно украден остальными много лет назад.

Он поднял на неё глаза — такие счастливые, что никаких слов не было нужно. Уитни видела, как он был ей благодарен. Такая мелочь, но значащая очень много, а это было не такой уж редкостью во взрослой жизни, когда самые маленькие вещи имели большое значение. Маленькое проявление доброты значило больше любых других действий. Хоть Уитни не была в этом уверена, но зато она знала, что такое повзрослеть слишком рано. И знала, что значит испытать простую детскую радость, пусть даже на мгновение.

Улыбнувшись, Уитни убрала швейный набор обратно в банку, задержав взгляд на ножницах. Они были маленькие, но крепкие и острые, как самые лучшие и дорогие швейные ножницы. Уитни подумала о том, что, попадись они ей раньше, когда она смогла бы вскрыть замок или выколоть похитителю глаз, всё значительно изменилось бы.

Спустя мгновение, она твёрдо вернула крышку на место и добавила банку к аптечке и остальным вещам на ящике.

Забавно, как быстро всё могло измениться.

Её взгляд упал на стену, на которую она до сих пор добавляла метки с каждым рассветом — скорее по рутинной привычке нежели ради поддержания здравомыслия. Сейчас их было так много. Но, если учитывать, что одна метка равнялась одному дню, их было совсем не много. Она провела здесь около месяца. В целом, довольно-таки малое количество времени, хотя самой Миллер казалось, будто она находилась тут гораздо дольше. Наверное, похожим образом себя чувствовали древние люди до того, как изобрели часы. А, возможно, и нет.

Возможно, дело только в ней самой. Она с детства перестала торопиться и гоняться за временем, которое теряла так же быстро, как ловила. Интересно, действительно ли это происходило лишь потому, что она была ребёнком, не знавшим забот и обязанностей?

Это было странно… Она знала, что ей было _нужно_ : вернуться домой к маме и Майку (и плевать, что Майка больше не было). К учебникам и надвигающимся экзаменам, к пугающему будущему, которое походило больше на бесформенную массу неуверенности, чем на что-либо нормальное. Тем не менее, такой была её жизнь, со всеми проблемами и недостатками. А мысли о возвращении заставляли её тело покрываться холодным потом.

Она уже не знала, чего хотела. Если бы она просто могла остаться в этом кусочке реальности, время в котором замедлилось, то нашла бы в себе силы притвориться, будто та женщина, которая воспитывала и любила её, вовсе не увядала.

Она понимала, что это не сработает, как понимала и то, что притворство — плохой способ самоконтроля, которым она давно не владела. Независимо от того, каким будет результат, она в любой момент может попросить свободы. Она может объяснить Джейсону, что хочет пойти домой к умирающей матери — невзирая на то, насколько отвратительна подобная манипуляция. Она может пообещать вернуться и в самом деле сделать это. С другой стороны, ей было легче оставаться в состоянии мнимого бессилия, чем делать выбор, любое ответвление которого неизбежно приводило к смерти её матери.

Джейсон всё ещё держал плюшевого мишку в руках, проводя пальцами по слегка помятому уху игрушки. Это выглядело странно, но мило.

Уитни знала, что не должна была корить себя за это. Несмотря на совершённые ошибки и неосознанные нарушения правил похитителя, она старалась работать над собой. Сколько бы неправильных поступков она ни совершила, ни один из них не нёс в себе злого умысла. И наказаний она получила предостаточно. Тем не менее, она была рада, что смогла что-то сделать — пусть даже чуть-чуть — для человека, который видел так много тёмных сторон жизни. И если раньше её не покидали сомнения, то теперь она точно знала, что доброта была способна исправить всё, что было сломано или разрушено в этом мире. Доброта, а не насилие или демонстрация силы.

Просто доброта и немного надежды.

***

**День тридцать первый**

Он не делал ничего необычного; просто сидел за верстаком и затачивал лезвие мачете. И всё же по какой-то причине чувствовал неладное…

Она не должна была прекращать читать. В настоящее время они находились примерно на трети пути к разгадке убийства в поезде в книге «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе». Книга была увлекательной, и они дошли до интересного момента, однако глаза пленницы постоянно метались между страницей и траекторией, по которой двигались руки Вурхиза, полирующие металл тканью. После нескольких минут чтения с запинками, Уитни просто сдалась, поскольку в дальнейшем времяпровождении не видела никакого смысла. Она разом выпила половину воды из бутылки, и Джейсон, отвлекшись от работы, поднял на неё вопросительный взгляд.

Она пыталась обвинить во всём горло, которое першило. Или аллергию. А ещё она не помнила, что происходило на последних двух страницах, которые читала.

 _Тьфу_.

Джейсон вернулся к своему занятию, поднеся лезвие ближе к лицу и внимательно его осматривая, медленно поворачивая в поиске зазубрин или царапин, требующих исправления.

Она подумала о его руках. Она всегда умела находить нечто прекрасное в человеческих руках — даже в таких гигантских, как у Джейсона. Он использовал их с такой заботой и сосредоточенностью, настолько бережно обращался с оружием, которое словно было его частью, как маска — и так он делал почти всё.

Уитни твёрдо верила, что каждый подросток проходил через подобный этап, когда забота и доброта кажутся чушью для наивных детей. Это могло длиться годами, а могло пройти всего пару месяцев, но так или иначе все через это проходили: грязный и грубый юмор, постоянно связанный с сексом. А затем, когда этот этап заканчивался, практически каждый человек возвращался к уровню наивного, но доброго и заботливого «ребёнка». Где и оставался чаще всего навсегда.

Если говорить о её личном опыте общения с людьми, то всё так и было. Она не была исключением.

Она тоже была зациклена на теме секса, как и другие подростки. Потому что в этот период взросления здравый смысл всегда подчиняется биологическим инстинктам.

Тем не менее, даже сейчас она умудрилась додуматься до того, что человек, столь трепетно относившийся к неодушевлённым предметам, должен был так же внимательно отнестись и к партнёру в постели. Не то, чтобы она стремилась прыгнуть в койку к своему похитителю, но…

О, да, она до сих пор умела шутить на эту тему. Позволяла своей пошлой фантазии разыграться по полной относительно того, как бы выглядел её уже бывший похититель без всех этих слоёв одежды. Так был ли смысл притворяться и корчить из себя святую невинность?

Да уж.

Скоро она определённо свихнётся с такими мыслями.

Она взяла одно печенье и положила его в рот. Оно было похоже на сэндвичи с дешёвой химической глазурью. У людей, у которых Джейсон всё это забрал, явно были специфические вкусы, хотя она ничего не имела против. Наверное, её поведение было весьма странным, в том плане, что она пыталась отвлечь себя едой. С другой стороны, это лучше, чем просто сидеть с открытым ртом и пялиться на Джейсона. Потому что рано или поздно она бы вызвала нежелательные подозрения, потому что проделывала это не в первый раз.

Уитни продолжала думать о том, каково это было — прижиматься к нему. О том, как он прикасался к её рукам, а она прижималась щекой к его спине. Воспоминания об этом начали навязчиво преследовать её. Она вспоминала внушительные мускулы под его одеждой, доказывающие, что он действительно был в хорошей физической форме, а не носил десяток футболок сразу для придания габаритности своему виду.

Воспоминания делали Миллер немного легкомысленной, что заставляло её чувствовать себя глупо и неуверенно. Она не понимала, нужно ли было стыдиться собственных мыслей или же просто посмеяться над ними. Особенно в те моменты, когда она неоднократно ловила себя на том, что с интересом изучала обувь Джейсона, параллельно размышляя о правдивости мифа, говорящего о соответствии размера ступни мужчины и длины его… некоторых других конечностей.

О, да. В этом она вся.

Во многих историях Вурхиз был изображён как мстительный и кровожадный стражник земель вокруг Хрустального озера, карающий похотливых малолетних вожатых, занимавшихся добрачным или даже просто сексом. Уитни никогда не думала, что эти легенды правдивы. Только его мать соответствовала подобным рассказам: она связала трагическую гибель сына с распутным поведением вожатых, которые предпочли обжиматься где-нибудь в кладовой, нежели должным образом присматривать за детьми. Девушка, пережившая этот инцидент много лет назад, подтвердила, что Памела сама говорила об этом — громко и сквозь слёзы. Несчастная женщина.

Это была всего лишь теория — хотя на её правильность Уитни была готова поставить серьёзную сумму денег — но она не думала, что Джейсон знал о сексе достаточно, чтобы принять его как основную причину для убийства жертв. Он убивал, потому что они приходили на его землю, а не потому что пили, курили, трахались или занимались чем-то ещё. Они без спроса находились на его территории, а это довольно-таки неприятно. Конечно, у Миллер не было доказательств, подтверждающих это, как и то, что, если похититель до сих пор не изнасиловал её — значит, точно был импотентом или геем. Она просто… опиралась на свои чувства. Иногда он смотрел на неё, а для большинства парней одного выражения её озабоченно-глупого лица было бы достаточно для того, чтобы понять её мысли о том, как тот или иной мужчина выглядел бы без рубашки. Но Джейсон не видел этого, и не потому, что отставал в развитии.

Кроме того, у него не было достаточного социального опыта, чтобы, подобно «настоящим» брутальным мужикам, бояться собственных эмоций. Ему не хватало опыта для того, чтобы понять брачные отношения между людьми — Уитни называла их именно так, поскольку считала, что Джейсон приравнивал похотливое поведение людей к поведению животных. Возможно, будь она медведем или зябликом, ему было бы с ней куда проще. Но она была человеком, а люди были глупыми, но сложными, особенно если речь заходила об отношениях. Особенно о тех, которые приводили к появлению детей у женщин.

Независимо от того, была ли её теория верной или нет, Уитни всё равно была благодарна за то, что Джейсон не замечал всех недостатков её странной личности. Она могла без опасений погружаться в свои озабоченные мысли и быть уверенной, что Вурхиз ни о чём не догадается.

Продолжая жевать, она вновь посмотрела на Джейсона, который всё ещё гладил ткань игрушки. Миллер была готова поклясться, что в его прикосновениях было что-то почти любящее, заботливое и нежное. Кончики его пальцев следовали за тонкими изгибами формы медвежонка — прямо как когда-то пальцы Уитни поглаживали бицепсы Майка. Не говоря уже о других местах.

Это было так просто. Воображение захватило её мозг и понеслось вперёд как гепард по пустыне.

Он лежал на спине на слишком маленьком матрасе пленницы. Без куртки и футболки. А Уитни, оседлав его бёдра, проводила пальцами по кубикам пресса на его животе. Джейсон не был типичным качком, но использовал своё тело не хуже спортсменов. Миллер опустилась ниже, начав исследовать его тело руками и губами, наслаждаясь тем, как возбуждающе напрягались мышцы Вурхиза, как эротично темнели его стальные глаза от любовной лихорадки, которую она тоже ощущала, только где-то внизу живота. Не то, чтобы маньяк так легко позволил бы ей проделывать с собой подобное. Возможно, ей даже пришлось бы использовать наручники.

 _О, чёрт побери_ …

Она почувствовала, как увлажнились её бёдра. Твою ж мать. Уитни резко отбросила пакет с печеньем.

Тупые печеньки.

Тупой мозг и тупая восприимчивость к столь нелепым _фантазиям_.

Миллер уверенно поднялась на ноги, решив избавиться от этого.

Теперь она не слышала звона цепи. Джейсон старался держать её свободной практически всегда, если находился поблизости — а он был рядом с ней большую часть времени, поэтому Уитни могла гулять сколько ей вздумается, но в пределах главного помещения. Джейсону пришлось только один раз прогнать её из тоннелей, но скорее из опасения, что пленница получит травму, нежели из желания контролировать. В остальном он не беспокоился о том, что она вновь попытается уйти, как в тот раз в лесу. Уитни пообещала больше не повторять ночных вылазок, и Вурхиз ей доверился.

Но это доверие было опасным и имело определённые побочные эффекты: оно заставляло Миллер надеяться, что было как минимум глупо. У неё не могло быть никаких надежд. По крайней мере, относительно этого человека. На что можно было надеяться с тем, кто понятия не имел об отношениях? Она могла быть ему другом, хоть и спорно, особенно когда её репродуктивная система визгливо требовала своего. Но что могло у них получиться? И если получится, то рано или поздно должно было закончиться? И что дальше?

Услышав шорох, Джейсон отвлёкся от разглядывания мачете, наклонив голову в беспокойном жесте, смешанном с любопытством.

Прежде Миллер не замечала этого, но внезапно осознала, насколько же они с Джейсоном были на одной волне. Лишь по её малейшему движению он понял, что она была взволнована, а по тому, как он двигал головой, она могла понять, что он чувствовал. В любой другой ситуации она назвала бы это химией между двумя людьми.

Собственный хриплый смех застал её врасплох, и она поспешно попыталась замаскировать его под кашель.

— Мне просто нужно было встать и размяться, — оправдываясь, произнесла она и, беззаботно взмахнув руками над головой, потянулась.

Он пристально смотрел на неё, и на мгновение ей показалось, будто он раскрыл её обман. Какая-то её часть надеялась на то, что он отреагирует. Отложит мачете, встанет и сделает… что-нибудь. Неважно, что именно. Она продолжала думать о некоторых его действиях, но их-то она от него не дождётся. И легче ей от этого не становилось.

Наконец, он коротко кивнул ей и опустил взгляд обратно на лезвие, позволив Уитни выдохнуть и успокоить учащённое сердцебиение.

Она продолжала потягиваться, направляя энергию в активность, как могла, и параллельно обдумывая мысль, которая только что пришла ей в голову.

Уитни думала, что знала, что такое химия. Все книги и фильмы преподносили это явление как электрическую, жгучую силу между людьми, и она всегда считала это обычным преувеличением, свойственным художественным произведениям. Другие женщины, говоря о химии, упоминали её как искру — яркую, покалывающую связь. И Уитни не видела в этом ничего такого. В парнях её привлекали милая улыбка, умение поддержать беседу, чувство юмора, высокий рост… У Майка всё это было, и даже больше, поэтому она и начала с ним встречаться. С ним было легко, удобно — лучше, чем с любыми другими парнями, с которыми она встречалась раньше. Комфорт казался незаслуженным, но настолько приятным, что она буквально растворилась в нём. И что это тогда было, если не химия?

Майк был средним во многих отношениях: средним по росту, средним по внешности, средним по умственным способностям, средним по стремлению достигать цели. Уитни, наверное, тоже была «средней» в его жизни, но это было всё, чего она хотела. Ей не требовалось чего-то экстремального или захватывающего — она хотела стабильности. Миллер никогда не приходило в голову, что среднестатистический парень мог ей не подойти или раздражать своей нормальностью.

Майк до глубины души был средним. Обычность текла вместе с кровью в его жилах. И эта обычность удерживала его в состоянии стагнации, пока Миллер днями боролась с тяжёлой ситуацией без его поддержки. Он не был в этом виноват, она тоже. Это просто случилось.

Она была уже не той Уитни, что два года назад. Чёрт, да даже не той, что месяц назад, и это если не брать в расчёт травмы и произошедшие странные события. В любом случае, она бы не стала продолжать отношения с Майком, каким бы добрым или привлекательно обычным он был. И это точно. Похоже, её «средний» уровень был не таким уж средним.

Глаза Уитни рефлекторно скользнули к Джейсону, и её сердце пропустило удар, когда она заметила, что и он смотрел на неё — его глаза загадочно блестели в тени от маски. Кожа Уитни покрылась мурашками, как будто взгляд Вурхиза имел какую-то особую силу, мог полноценно контактировать с Миллер подобно прикосновениям.

И он не пытался намеренно смотреть на неё таким образом. Он просто обратил внимание, потому что она вела себя странно.

И всё же Уитни нутром ощущала дрожь, как будто в ней поселились маленькие бабочки, пьяные и заставляющие её хотеть наброситься на ближайшего доступного мужчину.

Сейчас она судорожно пыталась вспомнить книги и фильмы, рассказывавшие о её проблеме. Оказывается, они были не такими уж бредовыми, но кто знал? Жаль, что теперь ни одно из произведений не посоветует ей, что делать, если она действительно увлеклась серийным убийцей.

На самом деле, она припоминала парочку произведений, но они не имели ничего общего с ней. Потому что она была совсем не похожа на тех женщин, которые сохли по маньякам, писали им любовные письма и умоляли жениться, пока преступники отбывали пожизненное наказание в тюрьме. И среди этого человеческого мусора она умудрилась подцепить _своего_ серийного убийцу. Большое «спасибо», жизнь.

Боже, вы только представьте: _её_ серийный убийца.

Джейсон вернулся к работе с мачете, видимо, смирившись со странным поведением пленницы (которое вроде как не должно быть нормой), перевернул лезвие и начал активно обрабатывать другую сторону точильным камнем. Уитни даже в этом разглядела непристойность, хотя её здесь и в помине не было. Ей пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не фыркнуть.

Наклонившись и поймав первую попавшуюся крысу, Уитни прижала грызуна к своему лицу.

— Помоги, — прошептала она в его мех.

Крошечная лапка прикоснулась к её носу, а усы щекотали закрытые веки. Уитни рассмеялась, отчасти из-за щекотки, но и над нелепостью всей ситуации. Ей просто нужна минута или две, чтобы отдохнуть от этих мыслей. А затем она вновь станет той, кому остро необходимо совместное счастье с человеком, который чуть её не убил.

Что ж. Иногда бывает и хуже.


	12. When Your Heart is a Stranger

**День тридцать пятый**

Уитни с самого утра преследовала единственную цель, как только проснулась: постирать чёртову одежду.

Лето определённо не было её любимым временем года. Она терпеть не могла жару. Миллер была этакой… «осенне-весенней» девушкой, и, если бы у неё была возможность выбирать, вместо любого лета в двенадцати случаях из десяти она бы предпочла суровую зиму.

На дворе был август, и каждый новый день становился жарче предыдущего. А сегодня жара и вовсе заставляла таять. Было трудно двигаться и ещё труднее дышать, думать или делать что-либо, кроме как лежать на полу на кухне, ловя галлюцинации от духоты. Но нормального пола, как и нормальной кухни у Миллер не было, и она, после четырёх дней непрерывного потения, была вынуждена задуматься о стирке.

Ей не пришлось долго упрашивать Джейсона (хотя он до сих пор не отошёл от прошлого раза в душе), и он согласился отвести её к месту, где она сможет постирать несколько вещей.

Пока самой большой проблемой оказался поиск необходимых средств. Уитни буквально разворошила одну из комнат в поисках мыла, но обнаружила лишь старинное наполовину использованное моющее средство за стопкой полотенец. После этого она отправилась на кухню и повторила тот же процесс открывания и осмотра каждого ящика и шкафчика в пределах досягаемости. Она пыталась найти ещё хоть что-нибудь…

— Ну же… — пробормотала она, пожалуй, уже в тысячный раз за последние пять минут, открыв ещё один нижний шкафчик и заглянув внутрь, — губка, тряпка, что угодно. Чёрт, да я согласна даже на мочалку, — поднявшись на коленях, она схватилась за ручку маленького ящика под микроволновкой, которая вряд ли находилась в рабочем состоянии. Ящик застрял и зловеще скрипел при тщетных попытках открыть его. Наконец Уитни удалось с ним справиться, и она нашла пару заплесневелых резиновых перчаток и совершенно новую нераспакованную щётку.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она вселенную и взяла щётку. Повернувшись, Уитни увидела Джейсона, стоявшего в дверном проёме и одной рукой удерживавшего одежду, которую Миллер завернула в клетчатую рубашку большого размера. Сунув в самодельный мешок мыло и щётку, Уитни перекинула клетчатый свёрток через плечо и, улыбнувшись Джейсону, вскинула большой палец вверх, — отлично, всё готово!

Вурхиз придержал дверь, чтобы Миллер могла пройти — он делал так много раз ещё в то время, когда помогал матери, хотя и не был уверен. Его этому научили или он научился сам? Он делал это инстинктивно, ничего не ожидая взамен, однако Уитни всегда его благодарила.

Они отправились к реке в уютной тишине, и Уитни в тысячный раз мысленно сказала «спасибо» за то, что её компаньон не нуждался в непрерывной беседе. Впрочем, ему искренне нравилось, когда она говорила. Много говорила. Однажды она целых сорок пять минут рассказывала ему о том, как растения могут захватить планету и избавиться от людей. И тогда внезапно осознала, что до сих пор не представилась Вурхизу.

— Я только что поняла, что я ужасный человек, — прямо сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, — меня зовут Уитни.

Он кивнул почти сразу, и Миллер недоумевающе на него взглянула. Неужели он знал?

— Так ты знал? Но как… — ей и самой это было известно. Маньяк прекрасно слышал, как два разных человека в последние минуты своей жизни звали её по имени. Очевидно, догадаться было совсем не трудно, — всё верно, — произнесла она, — ну, в любом случае, приятно познакомиться.

Это было глупо. Совершенно глупо. Но Уитни заметила морщинки, появившиеся в уголках глаз Вурхиза, свидетельствующие о том, что он улыбался. Весело и, наверное, тепло. Она вновь ощутила трепет бабочек в своём животе и лёгкое головокружение.

Она нередко рассказывала ему об откровенно глупых вещах. Например, о том, как ей в подростковом возрасте удалили зубы мудрости, и после этого временно пришлось перейти на питание яблочным пюре, которое на вкус напоминало собачий корм, и её это страшно бесило, но деваться было некуда. Эта история особенно нравилась Джейсону. Но, несмотря на то, что он любил, когда она разговаривала, он не возражал в моменты, когда ей хотелось просто помолчать и побыть рядом с ним. Это невероятное ощущение — понимать, что можно не мучиться от бессмысленной болтовни, лишь бы не было «неловкой тишины». Джейсон любил тишину так же, как и Уитни.

Он привёл её к той части реки, которую они прежде не посещали — здесь было глубоко, и течение было быстрым. Уитни подыскала подходящее место, заметив большие камни, выступавшие из воды, и одобрительно кивнула. Ей не очень нравилась идея использовать мыло в природном источнике — она где-то читала, что это даже наносит вред природе — но Джейсон не выглядел взволнованным, а ей было необходимо чистое бельё. Поэтому, скинув обувь и закатав штанины, Уитни вместе со свёртком вошла в реку.

В такую погоду это было не слишком приятно, но вода всё же немного охлаждала лодыжки Миллер, за что она была безмерно благодарна. Она добралась до наиболее крупного камня в нескольких футах от берега и присела, широко расставив колени и уперевшись босыми ступнями в илистое дно с мелкими камешками. Пару мгновений она просто сидела, наслаждаясь лёгким ветерком, но когда собралась приняться за работу, то впала в ступор — а каким, собственно, образом ей осуществить задуманное?

Ничто не заставляло ценить современные технологии так, как их отсутствие. Стоило посудомоечной или стиральной машинке сломаться, и люди сразу вспоминали, насколько были благодарны прогрессу за удобство. Не говоря уже о сэкономленном времени и силах. Уитни и не думала, что когда-нибудь будет скучать по прачечной в такой же степени, в какой скучала по дому. Как же ей сейчас не хватало хоть какой-нибудь мало-мальски приличной стиралки…

Ей понадобилось время на то, чтобы войти в ритм. Она знала, как работают стиральные машины, но это совсем другое — воспроизвести процесс вручную, используя лишь камень под задницей и намыленную щётку. После нескольких неудачных попыток у неё всё же получилось. Она разложила мокрую одежду на камне, нанесла мыло и почистила нужные места ткани щёткой. Повернуть, опять повернуть, вывернуть наизнанку, потереть, прополоскать. Принюхаться и либо повторить, либо бросить на берег к клетчатой рубашке — первой «жертве» её хозяйственных экспериментов.

Это не было тяжёлой работой, но жара делала своё дело. Однообразные повторяющиеся движения грозились усугубить тендинит*, который и без того в течение года развивался в сухожилиях её запястья — и который она считала справедливой ценой за возможность носить чистое нижнее бельё.

Джейсон стоял у берега в нескольких ярдах, терпеливо ожидая, когда она закончит. Он даже не наблюдал за ней, хотя Уитни не сомневалась в том, что периодически он посматривал в её сторону — а на самом деле, так и было — однако Вурхиза намного больше интересовала окружающая природа, нежели пленница, занимавшаяся стиркой. Прямо сейчас он стоял, отвернувшись, и следил за деревьями. И всё-таки…

…

Может быть, она была слишком закомплексованной, но она немного стеснялась стирать бельё перед ним. Не то, чтобы он обращал внимание на то, что именно она стирала, но даже если бы обращал, то скорее всего не придал бы особого значения её трусикам. Не больше, чем обычной рубашке. Но, продолжая стирать, Миллер специально пыталась ссутулиться так, словно хотела скрыть нечто постыдное, что было крайне нелепо. На самом деле, она не осознавала этого до тех пор, пока не почувствовала защемление в нижней части спины, и ей пришлось выпрямиться, чтобы размять её. Господи, такие страдания из-за нижнего белья. Все трусы, кроме одной пары, принадлежали другим девушкам — другим _мёртвым_ девушкам. Уитни смирилась с этим довольно быстро. В конце концов, мёртвым всё равно, кто и как будет использовать их одежду. Но по какой-то причине Миллер чувствовала себя странно.

Прикрыв глаза, она поднесла нижнее бельё к своему носу и, убедившись в том, что оно чистое, бросила его в сторону растущей кучи мокрой одежды на берегу.

Она тихо напевала, погружая следующий предмет одежды в мыльную воду. Со вчерашнего дня в голове Уитни застряла одна песня и упорно не желала оставлять её в покое. Песня не ассоциировалась с пошлостью, ну, может быть, отчасти, если учесть, что Миллер стояла в реке кверху задом.

Очевидно, она окончательно превращалась в извращенку.

Так или иначе.

Уитни убрала пряди с лица, но они продолжали падать, из-за того, что она слишком слабо завязала их резинкой, да ещё и здорово вспотела в процессе стирки.

— Боже, я чувствую себя мороженым, оставленным на солнце, — пожаловалась она сама себе, — а эта погода — убийца любого мороженого.

Джейсон посмотрел на неё, когда она выпрямилась, чтобы перебросить постиранную рубашку на берег.

— Я слишком много говорю о еде, не так ли? — скривив рот, вслух размышляла Уитни. Вурхиз не ответил, но она знала, что это была правда, — прости меня.

Он озадаченно наклонил голову, и Миллер поняла, что её извинения выглядели немного глупо. Он-то не ел, в отличие от неё, поэтому её рассуждения никак его не задевали.

— Теперь я ещё больше об этом думаю, — взяв очередную рубашку, она окунула её в воду, — мы постоянно говорим о еде, интересуемся, чем обедать и куда пойти на ужин. О том, сколько в пище калорий, не повредит ли она зубам. О том, как мы прочитали статью о пользе красного вина, несмотря на то, что неделю назад в похожей статье утверждалось, что вино — это яд. Как будто в мире больше нет проблем.

Уитни покачала головой и выжала рубашку в воде, смывая мыльную пену.

— Но, как ни крути, здесь просто адская жара, хотя я бы не рискнула сейчас есть мороженое. У моих бабушки с дедушкой был домик в горах, и когда мы с братом в детстве приезжали туда на лето, то дедушка угощал на домашним мороженым. Я даже рецепт запомнила.

Миллер практически чувствовала, как Джейсон с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Сначала кладёшь ингредиенты в пластиковую ёмкость и хорошо запечатываешь, затем эту ёмкость убираешь в пакет со льдом и небольшим количеством соли, замораживаешь, и получается мороженое. Помню, как однажды моя ёмкость протекла, и мороженое смешалось с солью. И поэтому я украла порцию Клэя, когда…

В её груди что-то сжалось, и волна эмоций накрыла подобно порыву ветра в самый неподходящий момент.

— …когда он отвернулся.

Она сильнее стиснула щётку и устало вздохнула.

Клэй тогда поймал её с поличным и больно дёрнул за волосы, а она в ответ ударила его прямо в нос. В то время им было около десяти лет — самая пора для импульсивности и обидчивости. Они много дрались, как и другие дети. Но это всё равно было весело, до тех пор, пока их жизнь не превратилась в дерьмо.

Уитни не разговаривала с братом больше полугода, позвонив лишь один раз, чтобы поздравить с днём рождения. Клэй бросил среднюю школу и отправился в «свободное плаванье», поскольку ему нравилось жить без ограничений. Уитни жутко злилась, чувствовала себя брошенной, но в какой-то степени понимала, что привлекло Клэя в такой жизни. Он не был привязан к одному месту или одной работе. Он с детства был таким.

Поначалу он часто звонил, рассказывал множество интересных историй о местах, которые посетил, а потом выслушивал нытьё Уитни-подростка без единой жалобы. Он возвращался домой на Рождество и приносил подарки. На двадцать первый день рождения Уитни он купил ей первый алкогольный напиток. А затем матери поставили страшный диагноз, и внутри Клэя что-то… треснуло.

Она давно простила его за то, что он ушёл. Люди по-разному реагировали на горе и могли справиться только с тем, что им по силам. В глубине души Уитни хотела в это верить. Но со временем её терпение заканчивалось, а телефонные разговоры с братом сократились до самых необходимых. У них стало меньше тем для разговора, меньше общих секретов, и они прекратили делиться друг с другом напряжёнными и тяжёлыми моментами.

Уитни было обидно даже не за себя, а за маму, которая могла видеться со своим вторым ребёнком лишь раз в год. Сама Уитни всегда старалась поддерживать брата, когда он нуждался в ней, но когда Клэй был ей нужен… он вечно находил отговорки. В последний раз Уитни отправила ему голосовое сообщение за неделю до похода, попросив вернуться домой и помочь матери. Однако Клэй не перезвонил.

И Миллер так на него разозлилась, что ещё долго плевалась гневом и проклятиями. Но она простила бы его в ту же секунду, если бы он только пришёл домой…

Она не хотела думать о Клэе. С тех пор, как она оказалась в плену, мысли о брате рисковали с хрустом сломать её, как ветку под подошвами ботинок Джейсона. Уитни было легче представить себя единственным ребёнком в семье, чем думать о том, что брат просто не смог — или _не захотел_ — ей помочь. И у неё получалось обманывать себя и отрицать мысли о Клэе, однако на сердце было тяжело…

Ничего не изменилось. Нет смысла ворошить прошлое.

Джейсон всё ещё смотрел на неё со своего места на берегу. Похоже, он не заметил, как испортилось её настроение, но Уитни было этому рада. Кое-как натянув на лицо подобие улыбки, она небрежно отжала чистую рубашку, и капли воды попали на её джинсы.

— Так что ты думаешь о концовке последней книги?

Если они продолжат читать книги с такой же скоростью, то в течение нескольких месяцев перечитают всю литературу, что хранилась в ящике. Не считая трёх романов, от чтения вслух которых Миллер наотрез отказалась. Она не собиралась подвергать собственной цензуре книги или следить за тем, понимал ли некоторые моменты Вурхиз или нет. однако она ни за что не будет читать ему порно. И не потому что боится за свою жизнь, хотя и это опасение имеет место быть.

Она сама не хотела мучиться от излишне откровенных произведений.

— Я не ожидала, что это будет архитектор — он казался таким безобидным.

Она услышала фырканье Джейсона, и теперь её улыбка стала искренней.

Бросив рубашку на берег, Миллер потянулась к следующей вещи: зелёной футболке, которую она носила почти три недели подряд. Она сомневалась в том, что после такого футболку удастся спасти. Ткань была грязной и рваной, но швы уцелели. Если не брать в расчёт пятна, футболка оставалась пригодной для ношения.

Намыливая футболку, Уитни особенно усердно натирала её в области подмышек, образуя всё больше тёмной пены.

Вот так выглядят трёхнедельные пот и грязь.

 _Омерзительно_.

— У меня была подруга в старшей школе, — продолжила рассказывать Уитни, наклонившись ближе к одежде, раскиданной по камню, — мы ходили в местный книжный магазин и оставляли записки в книгах для потенциальных покупателей: каких персонажей мы любили, а каких не очень, и указывали причины. Или искали интересные и симпатичные обложки, и туда подкладывали записки с пожеланием увлекательного чтения и просьбой положить свою записку.

Опустив вещь в реку, Миллер смыла большую часть пены, затем выжала и вернула на камень. Брызги воды, попадавшие на её руки и лицо, испарялись за несколько секунд.

— Мы надеялись на то, что когда-нибудь найдём хоть одну записку, оставленную кем-то другим, но так и не нашли. Сейчас подруга живёт в Сиэтле и работает в крупной издательской компании.

Краем глаза она заметила движение справа и инстинктивно обернулась, совсем не ожидая того, что увидела.

За то время, что они провели вместе, Джейсон никогда при ней не раздевался. Он не закатывал рукава и не оставлял молнию своей куртки застёгнутой посередине. Ничего в его внешности не менялось. Именно поэтому на неё произвело впечатление то, как легко он сбросил куртку прямо перед ней.

Его рубашка когда-то была белой или, может быть, серой. Теперь же цвет было невозможно определить — рубашка настолько покрылась пятнами, что начала походить на камуфляж, изобилующий крошечными дырочками и рваными краями на манжетах и воротнике. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что на Вурхизе вообще не было рубашки — настолько нынешний цвет ткани сливался с цветом кожи маньяка.

 _Ну здравствуй, тело похитителя_.

Без куртки было легче увидеть странное расположение мышц на правой стороне шеи Джейсона, неравномерную объёмность, которая придавала его плечу своеобразное искривление. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении мышцы плавно переходили в широкую и сильную спину.

Джейсон присел и перекинул куртку через руку, и Уитни окончательно одолело любопытство.

Почему он снял куртку именно сейчас? Конечно, сегодня был один из самых жарких дней, но Джейсон никогда не проявлял признаков даже минимального дискомфорта. Или он собрался копировать её поведение? Миллер предполагала, что иногда он стирал свою одежду, чтобы избавляться от подозрительных запахов и не быть обнаруженным, но тогда почему его рубашка говорила об обратном? И внезапно Уитни задумалась о том, что никогда не обращала внимания на запах Джейсона.

Он мылся? Наверняка, в противном случае от него исходил бы характерный запах. В конце концов, Вурхиз ничем не отличался от других людей.

Джейсон, наклонив голову, внимательно изучал куртку, будто пытаясь что-то найти. Его пальцы скользили по задней части, следуя за плечевым швом, затем он сжал ладонь, в результате чего ткань на его бицепсе резко натянулась.

Ладно, мысленно согласилась Уитни, немножко он всё-таки отличался от других людей.

Боже, неудивительно, что он мог таскать её, как куклу. Должно быть, он и в детстве выделялся размерами, и, естественно, какими тупыми бы ни были его ровесники, с ним бы они не осмелились связаться. Но всё это было так необычно. Джейсон вёл себя совсем не как человек, использовавший физическую силу как угрозу — нет, даже сейчас он выглядел милым.

Уитни вновь ощутила порыв праведного гнева в адрес тех людей, которые причиняли боль Вурхизу. Но на этот раз её ярость быстро остыла в наблюдении за тем, как Джейсон что-то упрямо искал в рукаве своей куртки. Несмотря на возраст, он так и остался милым и нежным мальчиком. Тем ублюдкам не удалось сделать из него монстра.

Рука Джейсона переместилась к нижней части куртки, и наконец его плечи расслабленно опустились.

— Что случилось?

Вурхиз рассеянно повернул голову к ней и, подняв куртку, показал, как пальцы прошли сквозь одну из дыр в ткани. Столь невинный жест вызвал у Миллер улыбку.

— Не переживай, — ответила она, опуская очередную футболку в воду, — я, наверное, и это смогу починить.

Неожиданно футболка, подобно угрю, выскользнула из её пальцев и поплыла вниз по течению. Уитни поспешно наклонилась, чтобы схватить её, и… в следующее мгновение с испуганным визгом упала в реку.

***

Джейсон испытывал отвращение к воде. Довольно прямолинейное, логичное и самое сильное отвращение из всех возможных отвращений. Не то, чтобы он боялся воды. Дождь не беспокоил его, как и вода в бутылках, которую он приносил Уитни. Но если вода собиралась в одно большое тело, он начинал беспокоиться. Он мог терпеть реку, когда мылся, или если ему нужно было пересечь её, но любые контакты с водой он предпринимал с крайней осторожностью. С водой он не дружил. В лучшем случае они со стихией были как знакомые. И он точно не прыгнул бы в реку просто так. Но в тот момент, когда он увидел, как Уитни упала в воду, он забыл о всякой осторожности и неприязни.

Паника охватила его, заставляя чуть ли не задыхаться. Он бросился вперёд, отбросив куртку в сторону. Мышцы на его спине и животе напряглись, когда он прыгнул в воду.

Она не тонула, умудряясь даже сохранить волосы сухими. Но видение этого не могло подавить ледяной и болезненный ужас, вызвавший выброс адреналина в его жилах. Пульс гремел в ушах, а всё внимание сосредоточилось на необходимости срочно добраться до Уитни — схватить за талию и вытащить из этой жидкой смертоносной субстанции.

Она нервно засмеялась, когда он прижал её к себе. Её тело била дрожь, вода насквозь промочила одежду обоих, но Вурхизу было всё равно. Он должен был доставить Уитни на сушу. _Сейчас_.

Он резко повернулся и поплыл к берегу. Смех Уитни быстро затих, когда она оказалась в безопасности.

— Эй, — прокашлявшись, хрипло произнесла она.

И прикоснулась к его руке чуть выше локтя. Успокаивая, обнадёживая.

— Эй, я в порядке.

Он не мог отпустить её прямо сейчас. Пытался, но что-то внутри не позволяло ему. Поэтому он просто находился рядом, чувствуя её дыхание, ощущая, как её ноги коснулись его коленей. Она была такой маленькой, такой хрупкой… и всё же не совсем. За этой хрупкостью скрывалась впечатляющая выносливость, и Джейсон хорошо это знал. Тем не менее, она попала в лапы к его величайшему противнику, даже если по большей части опасность была надуманной.

— Я в порядке.

И должна быть, иначе не смеялась бы так легко и свободно.

Он медленно опустил её на землю, наклоняясь и удерживая до тех пор, пока она не смогла твёрдо стоять. И пока не торопился отпускать. Ещё нет. Даже когда она начала суетливо вертеться и смотреть ему в глаза. Уитни сжимала в руке футболку, не дав ей уплыть, и бросила её на землю.

В выражении её лица было что-то непостижимое, когда она подняла ладонь и неуверенно провела ею по его маске в том месте, где были щёки. Она мило нахмурила брови.

Джейсон почувствовал жар её прикосновения. Так близко, так чудесно… нестерпимо близко… он не мог пошевелиться, не мог ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на неё, на её прекрасное лицо и влажные вьющиеся волосы, прилипшие к шее.

Это было иррационально до крайности, но он очень хотел прикоснуться к её волосам.

Остальная часть её тела полностью промокла. Джинсы стали на оттенок темнее, а футболка прилипла к коже, и под ней было заметно эластичное устройство, привязанное к груди и плечам пленницы. Между футболкой и джинсами виднелась полоска кожи, гладкой и бледной.

Она смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза, её губы были приоткрыты, будто она хотела что-то сказать. От пленницы веяло страхом, но таким, который Джейсону не был известен. Сильная и яркая эмоция, подобная зажжённой свече. Щёки Уитни порозовели, румянец быстро дошёл до шеи и уровня ворота её футболки. Уитни пахла… иначе. Под её обычным, чистым и приятным запахом было что-то другое, но не совсем новое. Джейсон не в первый раз чувствовал эту мускусную сладость, которую не мог опознать. И теперь это вызывало необъяснимое любопытство.

Он услышал, как она резко вздохнула, как поднялась её грудь, как Уитни убрала руку от его маски, будто ошпарившись. Его собственное дыхание стало странным, словно что-то сдавливало лёгкие — с Джейсоном уже случалось подобное, в тот момент, когда он тонул много лет назад. С другой стороны, тонущий человек ощущает жжение в лёгких, нестерпимую боль и…

Кроме этого…

Вурхиз почувствовал, как эта странная связь между ним и пленницей за мгновение разорвалась. Сломалась, как тонкая косточка под подошвой. И Джейсон не понял, что это было.

Уитни поспешно вырвалась из его рук, и Джейсону пришлось с трудом побороть желание схватить её снова, обнять руками за талию и не отпускать. Это было сильное стремление. Уитни поднялась на ноги и подошла к одежде, лежавшей на земле. Глаза Вурхиза инстинктивно устремились к изгибам фигуры пленницы — таким изящным и привлекательным. Подняв футболку, Уитни выпрямилась и отнесла её к остальным вещам.

Она собралась вернуться к стирке, но Джейсон тут же сомкнул пальцы на её запястье, с беспокойством пытаясь остановить. Уитни посмотрела на его руку с долей сочувствия, которое болезненно ужалило Джейсона.

Подавив волнение, он заставил себя отпустить Уитни. Ей не придётся вновь повторять, что она в порядке — он просто будет следить за ней. А бесполезное удерживание от рутинных дел ничего не даст. В конце концов, проблема была не в воде. По крайней мере, не в этот раз. Страх Джейсона был основан на чём-то другом — не исключено, что на очередной нехватке знаний.

Он чувствовал себя странно и не знал, как описать это ощущение. Нечто неправильное. Нечто, неприятно ворочавшееся внутри. Он чувствовал себя глупым и медленно соображающим — тем, кем был в местных легендах.

И _напуганным_.

Независимо от того, что должно было произойти в дальнейшем, Уитни более не предпринимала попыток сбежать, после того крайне неудачного раза. С тех пор она держалась поближе к Джейсону или, по крайней мере, в поле его зрения, чтобы он не беспокоился о том, что она могла исчезнуть. Только благодаря этому он, пересилив себя, остался ждать среди деревьев, а Уитни вернулась к своей работе, уверенная в том, что побег не принесёт ничего, кроме новых травм.

Найдя место с тенью, Вурхиз перешёл туда, закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул запах сухой травы, коры и земли. Он позволил наполнить свои уши звуками тихого шелеста листвы и скрипа стволов. Он топнул ногой и наклонил голову, наслаждаясь ощущением от ответной вибрации земли.

Он навсегда привязан к этой местности, дающей ему силы. Привязан кровью, дыханием и плотью. Всё это — он сам. Был, есть и будет. Он не потеряет себя, пока чувствует твёрдую землю под ногами. Ему просто нужно об этом помнить.

После нескольких минут своеобразной медитации он вернулся ближе к пленнице, спокойный, уверенный и решивший избавиться от всего, что заставляло чувствовать его неуютно в собственной оболочке.

***

Поначалу это было забавно.

«Сбежавшая» футболка наконец оказалась в её руках, спасённая из коварных лап течения реки. Однако Миллер едва не задохнулась от резкого удара о водную поверхность. Пришла в себя она спустя пару мгновений, хихикая, как идиотка.

Она практически ничего не видела, кроме потока воды вокруг себя. Её тело тряслось от нервного смеха, даже когда Джейсон схватил её, вытащил из воды и принёс на берег. Между ними и рекой оказалось несколько ярдов, но Уитни заметила, что Вурхиз всё равно не отпускал её, крепко прижимая к своей груди, обвив руками за талию с некой свирепостью.

Ей понадобилось время на то, чтобы понять. Она была в порядке и почти не намочила причёску. И вдруг к ней пришло осознание: она _упала_ , но Джейсон ни секунды не раздумывал, не обращал внимания на скорость и силу течения — он сразу бросился помогать, невзирая на то, что, по сути, Миллер ничего не угрожало. Неважно, насколько хорошим пловцом она была — она умела хотя бы держаться на воде — неважно, что её одолел пугающий приступ смеха при попадании в воду. Всё, что имело значение — он её вытащил.

И, боже… Естественно, он жутко перенервничал из-за неё. Она сильно его напугала, хоть и совсем не хотела этого.

Она положила ладонь на плечо Вурхиза, успокаивающе заверив, что всё в порядке, но он стоял и прижимал её к себе, словно не зная, что делать дальше. Джейсон _дрожал_ , и это разрывало сердце Уитни.

Постепенно он успокоился, однако даже найдя в себе силы отпустить её — не отпустил, лишь ослабив силу хватки.

Уитни посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять язык его тела, что обычно было непросто, но сейчас его поведение было настолько «громким», что с таким же успехом он мог закричать. Он так боялся, что ей будет больно — что она _утонет_ так же, как и он. Этот страх лихорадочно сверкал в его глазах, бешеных и холодных. То, как он прижимал её к себе… заставляло её расчувствоваться.

Она выбросила футболку, наплевав на то, что вещь могла вновь испачкаться, и неуверенно поднесла ладонь к маске Вурхиза.

Она почувствовала шероховатую поверхность, неровную из-за множества зазубрин и вмятин, а также из-за возраста. Маска была не холодной и не тёплой, и Уитни ощутила недовольство из-за того, что Джейсон не сможет почувствовать её прикосновение. Её охватила грусть от мыслей о том, почему Вурхизу пришлось прятать своё лицо от окружающего мира. Грусть и пассивная боль, а также беспомощная, абсолютно бесполезная ярость. Подушечкой большого пальца она скользнула вниз по выцветшей поверхности, и тут её взгляд наткнулся на красную отметину. У основания горла маньяка виднелся шрам — светлая линия, направленная к ключице — будто кто-то пытался нанести удар в яремную вену и покончить с Вурхизом, но потерпел неудачу. Уитни предположила, что это был один из первых «подарков» от взрослой жизни, когда Джейсон, возможно, только начинал заниматься убийствами. В противном случае, Миллер не могла представить, при каких обстоятельствах кто-то подобрался к нему настолько, чтобы ранить.

Позже она обязательно поразмыслит над этим, а в данный момент её волновали лишь сильные объятия и жар тела Джейсона, который ощущался даже через одежду. Она видела очертания его мышц на груди, к которой прилипла мокрая ткань. Уитни положила ладонь на его плечо, проявляя сочувствие и заботу. Взгляд Джейсона был прикован к ней, он смотрел так пристально, и хоть Уитни понимала, что это было всего лишь беспокойство, её щёки стали горячими.

Затем он опустил глаза, и Миллер с резким вздохом вспомнила, что была в белой футболке, ставшей практически прозрачной из-за намокания. Она поблагодарила бога за то, что накануне отыскала себе второй лифчик среди вещей жертв, потому что иначе… Руки Вурхиза слегка сжали её талию, и на мгновение Уитни показалось, будто он ещё сильнее прижался к ней. Его глаза до сих пор были дикими, однако страх постепенно отступал. На его место пришла непоколебимая сила, от которой у Миллер даже задрожали колени. Если бы Джейсон был другим мужчиной, в такой момент он бы не сдержался и поцеловал её.

Желание врезалось в неё с мощью скоростного поезда. Уитни буквально почувствовала, как её зрачки расширились, а в животе начал скручиваться жаркий и острый комок вожделения. Она чаще задышала и напрягла бёдра, таким образом пытаясь противостоять пульсации.

Пульс с грохотом отдавался в её ушах, и Джейсон наверняка ощутил, как она стиснула пальцами его бицепс, смяв рубашку. Он, скорее всего, не понимал, что с ней творилось, и теперь его беспокойство граничило с растерянностью, выражавшейся в крошечных морщинистых складках вокруг его глаз. Это было просто…

Ни один нормальный мужчина не смотрел так на женщин. Не с такой серьёзной свирепостью, вызванной чрезмерной заботой.

А он смотрел.

Чёрт, если бы она только вовремя заметила… Она была поглощена своими извращёнными мыслями все эти несколько недель и совсем перестала понимать, что нормально, а что нет. Её личность формировалась на культурных шаблонах, и теперь она слишком поверхностно «читала» определённые жесты и эмоции — неприязнь, безразличие, влечение — в то время как они могли означать совершенно иное, в зависимости от контекста. Джейсон заботился о ней. В противном случае, он бы сейчас не трясся от ужаса. Но это не значило, что он испытывал к ней привязанность. Скорее он просто пытался избежать очередного кризиса для неё.

Потребовались усилия — решительные и мучительные — для того, чтобы вырваться из его хватки, но Уитни справилась. Выровняв дыхание и держа под тщательным контролем каждое движение, она решила вернуться к стирке.

Когда она направилась к реке, Вурхиз немедленно остановил её, схватив за запястье. Это был рефлекс; Уитни это понимала. Она оглянулась через плечо, собираясь успокоить Джейсона, убедить его, что всё будет хорошо, даже если она снова упадёт. Однако даже это не помешало Миллер начать трепетать изнутри. Дурочка, самая глупая в мире дурочка. Её разум вернулся к той ночи, когда она в последний раз попыталась сбежать. Тогда ей остро представилось, как Джейсон ловит её и похотливо прижимает к дереву. В тот раз её это поразило и напугало. Теперь же её пугало лишь собственное желание того, чтобы он сделал это в реальности.

Потрясённая этим «открытием», Уитни на неустойчивых ногах добралась до большого камня, удивляясь, как умудрилась ни разу не рухнуть на полпути.

Она ещё никогда не возбуждалась настолько быстро. Никогда. Джейсон ничего не делал — лишь _смотрел_ на неё, но даже от этого бёдра Миллер ощутимо увлажнились. Боже, а что произошло бы, если бы он что-то _сделал_?

Ей оставалось постирать ещё пару вещей, и процесс обещал растянуться надолго, учитывая взбудораженное состояние Уитни.

Она не сразу заметила, как Вурхиз скрылся за деревьями, пока не закончила стирку и не вышла на берег, ища его взглядом. Вот, он вернулся с видом перепуганного пса, заставив Миллер почувствовать вину.

Его куртка всё ещё валялась на земле. Нагнувшись, Уитни подняла её и, очистив от травинок и мха, протянула Джейсону.

— Ты в порядке? — тихим голосом спросила она у него.

Джейсон кивнул и, помедлив, взял куртку.

— Извини, что напугала тебя. Со мной всё было бы нормально…

Он бросил короткий взгляд в сторону реки, затем посмотрел на Миллер, всем видом выражая сомнения. И его опасения не были напрасны. Люди порой тонули и в более мелководных местах. Уитни пыталась его обнадёжить, но в глубине души понимала свою ошибку.

— Ты прав, — признала она, — могло случиться всё, что угодно. Мне жаль.

Он перевёл взгляд на куртку, словно не понимая, почему она оказалась в его руках. Джейсон выглядел растерянным, как будто только что был шокирован чем-то ужасным и пытался вспомнить, как должен работать этот мир. Могла ли Уитни винить его? Неважно, сколько прошло времени, сколько лет. Посттравматический стресс никогда не исчезал. Это была не просто память, хранившаяся в голове как файл в базе данных. Это не смягчалось и не стиралось по частицам. Это не могло пропасть. Посттравматический стресс был глубоким рубцом. Он менял жизнь, менял разум — серьёзно и навсегда. А Вурхиз даже не мог поговорить об этом. Не мог прокричать о своей боли. Он не мог позволить себе разрядиться.

Уитни задавалась вопросом, было ли у него это от рождения или молчание стало следствием травмы. Миллер интересовало, была ли его неспособность говорить результатом повреждения голосовых связок или психосоматикой. А, возможно, это было его добровольным выбором. Может быть, речь ассоциировалась у него с жестоким обращением или за много лет одиночества он просто забыл, как общаться устно.

С другой стороны, это её совершенно не касалось, и тему общения она не хотела затрагивать.

Взяв моющие средства в руки, она произнесла:

— Мне нужно дать щётке высохнуть, а после я бы что-нибудь съела. И ещё, мы могли бы почитать немного позже, а я помогла бы тебе с этим, — она указала на куртку, которую Вурхиз держал двумя руками.

Джейсон снова коротко кивнул и повернулся, собираясь уйти.

Уитни плелась далеко позади него на обратном пути. Она старалась не заставлять его ждать и в то же время не нарушала его личное пространство. Эта прогулка определённо была не из приятных. Уитни ненавидела ощущение мокрой одежды на себе — её сдавливал вес футболки, а джинсы болезненно натирали внутреннюю часть бёдер и заднюю часть колен. К тому времени, как они вернулись домой, её футболка высохла на восемьдесят процентов, а к тому времени, как она разложила чистую одежду на траве, позволяя ей просушиться на солнце — на восемьдесят пять (включая нижнее бельё).

Джейсон ранее спрашивал у неё, не хотела ли бы она переодеться, указывая коротким кивком на её одежду, а затем на сумку с вещами, но она отклонила предложение. Уитни хотела, и очень сильно, но что-то подсказывало ей, что переодеваться не стоило. Процесс переодевания вызвал бы нежелательные воспоминания, связанные с причиной смены одежды, а Миллер всеми силами старалась этого избегать. Кроме того, она всё равно почти высохла.

Джейсон принёс ей крекеры и консервированные овощи, чтобы Уитни утолила голод, о котором упоминала. Сейчас она занималась починкой куртки Вурхиза, сшивая два разорванных края у нижней подкладки. Швы держались крепко, что немало обрадовало Уитни — значит, у неё имелись неплохие навыки.

Когда она вернула куртку Джейсону, он с любопытством повертел вещь в руках и, казалось, его удовлетворил результат, и Уитни мысленно себя похвалила.

Джейсон до сих пор выглядел взволнованным, поэтому Миллер предложила ему выйти на улицу, чтобы там почитать. Вурхиз вроде бы не особо согласился, но и протестовать не стал. Уитни быстро схватила новую книгу и потащила Джейсона на маленькую открытую поляну, ставшую их любимым местом — тенистым и уютным, к тому же находившимся вдали от любого источника.

Сев около огромной древней ели, Уитни по привычке сняла обувь и открыла книгу.

_«Паутина Шарлотты», автор Э.Б. Уайт_

Была причина, по которой она выбрала именно эту книгу. Изначально её не было среди первых книг, которых Джейсон принёс вместе с ящиком. Несколько дней назад, когда Миллер протирала пыль на полке в детской комнате, её взгляд привлекла знакомая выцветшая обложка. Но Уитни решила пока не трогать эту книгу, и оставила её. А теперь настало подходящее время.

Он уселся рядом с ней, положив мачете на траву, чтобы никто случайно не поранился.

Оружие всегда было рядом с ним — либо привязанное к бедру, либо находившееся в пределах досягаемости — за исключением, разве что, трёх раз, которые помнила Миллер. Поначалу она думала, что оружие служило напоминанием, скрытой угрозой, говорящей ей не быть идиоткой. Однако спустя некоторое время Уитни пришла к выводу, что мачете было чем-то вроде инструмента и предметом комфорта, как, к примеру, швейцарский армейский нож в качестве талисмана удачи. Если вспомнить о шраме на горле Вурхиза, то становилось понятно, почему он всегда был настороже. Его беспокоило то, что она могла причинить ему боль, как тот турист, который, защищаясь, ранил его.

— _«Перед завтраком»_ , — прочитала она название первой главы, и в этот момент её прервало щебетание птицы. Уитни насмешливо проследила за ней, когда она перепрыгнула с одного дерева на другое, будто бы извиняясь, — _«Перед завтраком»_ , — начала она снова.

_— А куда папа пошёл с топором? — спросила Ферн у мамы, когда они расставляли на столе посуду к завтраку._

_— В свинарник, — ответила миссис Арабл. — У нас ночью родились поросята._

_— А зачем ему там топор? — не отставала восьмилетняя Ферн._

_— Видишь ли, Ферн, — ответила мама, — один поросёнок родился очень маленьким и слабым. Он никогда не вырастет, и папа решил от него отказаться._ **

В этом была вторая причина, по которой она решила читать именно эту книгу, которая, вероятно, в детстве могла иметь большое значение для Джейсона. Уитни догадывалась, что мать читала ему «Паутину Шарлотты», поэтому у Джейсона могли быть связаны приятные воспоминания с книгой и, следовательно, с комфортом и любовью. А, возможно, он тоже чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым — таким же бесполезным, как поросёнок Уилбур. Ну, или ему действительно нравилась эта история. Не во всём стоило искать какой-то глубокий смысл.

Хотя Уитни что-то подсказывало, что он там всё же был.

Так они провели остаток дня: Уитни читала вслух, а Джейсон слушал, изредка отвлекаясь на её лицо. Миллер читала до тех пор, пока голос не начал хрипеть. Она бы продолжила, если бы Вурхиз не опустил свою огромную ладонь на страницу, как бы «закрывая» книгу. Уитни посмотрела на него, собираясь возразить, на что он тут же ответил ей суровым взглядом, а затем показал пальцем на горло, явно не желая, чтобы она перенапрягала голос. Это было настолько привычной заботой с его стороны, что она сдалась, радуясь тому, что Джейсон, казалось, наконец пришёл в норму.

После этого они вышли на прогулку: Джейсон проверял ловушки, большинство из которых оказались пустыми, и заново установил один сработавший медвежий капкан, в котором тоже, к счастью, никого не было. Уитни до сих пор с неприязнью относилась к этим штукам, поэтому держалась поодаль, словно только таким образом ощущала себя в безопасности.

Джейсон послал ей вопросительный взгляд, и она, посмотрев вниз, заметила, что сжала книгу так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Я… — она заставила себя ослабить хватку, буквально почувствовав, как сокращались мышцы в её руке, — я в порядке, — заверила она, — я просто… не очень люблю ловушки.

Джейсон посмотрел на капкан, прикрытый листьями, затем перевёл взгляд на Уитни, и в его глазах мелькнуло понимание. Он протянул руку и осторожно скользнул кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони Миллер, и это прикосновение казалось… извиняющимся?

Уитни наклонила голову, повторяя излюбленное движение Вурхиза, выражающее любопытство. Он же продолжал смотреть на её руку, сжавшую переплёт книги, поэтому его эмоций Миллер разглядеть не могла. Уитни не была уверена, действительно ли он сожалел и чувствовал себя виноватым. Тем не менее, он изо всех сил пытался что-то до неё донести этим жестом.

Она медленно опустила книгу и прикоснулась кончиками своих пальцев к его. В ответ Джейсон мягко обхватил её ладонь, от чего сердце Уитни переполнилось эмоциями. Он слегка сжал её ладонь и позволил Уитни освободить свою руку. Похоже, он и вправду извинился по-своему. Джейсон ещё помнил, как она паниковала, когда он трогал её, а потому прикосновения для него были связаны с нездоровой заботой. Более того, он и сам не любил прикосновения без причины. Уитни не винила его. В их жизнях случалось плохое, и ничто уже не изменит этого, но теперь Миллер лучше понимала своего похитителя. Она не должна была заставлять его ужасно себя чувствовать из-за того, что он делал. Или должен был делать. Или думал, что должен был делать. Его поступки были доказательством его порядочности — того, насколько же он отличался от изначальных её представлений.

Она испытала чувство сожаления. Она жалела, что не могла управлять временем и предотвратить всё плохое, что случилось с Джейсоном. Люди редко заслуживали страданий, с которыми сталкивались, и хотя Вурхиз в определённой степени _заслужил_ их, сердце Уитни всё равно болезненно сжималось, стоило только представить, как кто-то, склонный к заботе и ранимости, был лишён нормальной жизни из-за невежества и нетерпимости других. Когда Уитни пошла дальше, Джейсон держался рядом с ней, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока тропинка не стала слишком узкой для них двоих. Но всё это время Миллер наслаждалась чувством единения.

Она всё ещё ощущала приятное тепло его кожи на своей ладони. Это было без сомнения странно и нелепо. Но в то же время нормально. Уитни снова почувствовала себя молодой — психологически она вернулась к своему нынешнему возрасту после всех отягчающих событий, сделавших её морально лет на двадцать старше. Уитни вновь могла представить себя девчонкой-подростком, погрузившейся в увлекательный мир химии между двумя людьми.

И это тоже было странно. Джейсон был тем, от кого красивые молодые девушки предпочитали держаться подальше: он имел явные психологические проблемы, нигде не работал, мало внимания уделял своей внешности и до сих пор жил в доме матери, не говоря уже об убийствах людей. Она _пострадала_ из-за него. И всё же почти ничего из этого списка не отталкивало Уитни. Даже то, что в самом начале он причинил ей боль, которую она не стала бы терпеть при других обстоятельствах. Уитни не должна была принимать его таким, какой он есть. Но она приняла. И не было ни одного человека, к которому её тянуло бы с такой же силой.

Практически всё, что с ним случилось, не было его выбором. И даже за то, что он выбрал, Уитни не могла его винить, прожив рядом с ним некоторое время и изменив свой взгляд на определённые вещи. Что касается её боли… это был вред, нанесённый случайно, по неосторожности и без злого умысла. Джейсон поступил с ней плохо, но его поступок можно было простить.

Мужчины тоже сложные личности. Ничуть не меньше, чем женщины.

И всё дело во влечении. Интуитивном, физическом — неважно, каком, но рано или поздно оно пройдёт. Даже если бы Джейсон был обычным мужчиной, даже если был бы заинтересован в ней — Миллер не была готова к отношениям с ним. И не только потому что «официально» не рассталась с Майком — она носила с собой целый багаж прошлого. Не самого хорошего прошлого…

Она вспомнила, как Джейсон вытащил её из воды. А ведь прошло всего несколько секунд между её падением и спасением. Несколько _секунд_ — и он уже был рядом. Он не колебался и сразу бросился к ней. Его брюки до сих пор были мокрыми.

Уитни не думала, что в её случае имела место быть простая влюблённость.

***

**День тридцать шестой**

Для случайного прохожего лес был обычным лесом. Старым, густым, удивительно нетронутым для нынешнего времени и по большей части довольно-таки неинтересным. Однако, стоило выйти за рамки восприятия стороннего наблюдателя, как всё менялось.

Девять из десяти туристов, приезжавших на Хрустальное озеро, не понимали, где именно находятся. Они не изучали район, а уж историю этого места тем более. Не знали о заброшенных шахтах и об опасностях, которые таила земля, изрытая тоннелями. Они не смотрели под ноги, рискуя в любой момент провалиться в подземелье или попасть в капкан.

Также они не подозревали о существовании тайников с оружием, закопанных по периметру территории.

Тайники состояли из загерметизированных мешков и были помечены несколькими камнями, не привлекающими лишнего внимания, но помогающими Джейсону в случае чего найти всё необходимое. Внутри мешков находились дополнительные лезвия, снаряды, отрезки верёвки, проволоки и всего остального, что Вурхиз успел накопить за эти годы. Он проверял тайники раз в четыре месяца, осматривая каждую вещь на предмет износа или повреждения влагой, по необходимости заменял либо выбрасывал то, что уже не было пригодно для использования.

Всё как обычно.

Задача была долгой, могла занять полтора дня, если Джейсон проводил осмотр особо тщательно. Если он мог позволить себе выделить на это время. Именно по второй причине проверка была просрочена аж на две недели.

Джейсон взглянул на мешок, который только что завязал, и огляделся по сторонам. Был уже поздний вечер, украсивший лес золотистыми закатными оттенками.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он оставил Уитни, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Поначалу он не беспокоился. Он, как всегда, оставил ей много еды и воды и отправился по делам. Однако время шло, и теперь он слишком привязался к пленнице, меньше заботясь о её общем благополучии и больше внимания уделяя собственным ощущениям, которые подсказывали, что он оставлял Уитни в одиночестве неприемлемо долго.

Был разгар лета — время, когда на территории появлялось множество назойливых туристов — и Джейсон более не мог уклоняться от выполнения своих обязанностей.

Он каждый раз собирался взять Уитни с собой и каждый раз отвергал эту идею. Его земли были огромны, и ему приходилось торопиться, чтобы обойти их все. Риск довести пленницу до истощения и обезвоживания был чересчур велик, не говоря уже о возможных травмах. В конце концов, он снова решил оставить её и остро ощущал её отсутствие, словно в нём кто-то проделал дыру.

Он привык к тому, что она всегда рядом; иногда разговаривает, но чаще всего тихо находится неподалёку. Наверное, он слишком привык. Несколько недель назад это здорово побеспокоило бы его, а теперь он просто скучал по ней, по её случайным историям, по её близости, и это нерешительное чувство странно вспыхивало в его животе.

Завернув содержимое тайника обратно в мешок, он спрятал его в неглубокую яму, присыпал сверху землёй и положил пару камней. Если он будет придерживаться этого темпа то сможет преодолеть оставшуюся часть пути и вернуться домой до того, как солнце полностью скроется за горизонтом. Остальные тайники подождут.

Он прошёл полмили, когда его ушей достиг низкий гулкий звук, подобного которому он не слышал уже долгое время. Настолько долгое, что ему потребовалось прислушаться, чтобы определить происхождение. Это был звук мотора.

Со стороны озера.

Джейсон вернулся к тайнику, который только что закопал. Ему было нужно что-то, поражающее на дальнем расстоянии. Он раскопал землю, вытащил мешок, и его рука уверенно сомкнулась вокруг лука и стрел.

Шум становился громче, постепенно превращаясь в грохот, который болезненно раздавался в ушах. Джейсон отследил его с южной стороны озера — и сосредоточился, готовясь встретить тех, кто вызвал этот невыносимый шум. Источником звука оказалась лодка. Рядом находились двое: один был внутри, бешено раскручивавший руль и заставлявший лодку выполнять манёвры, а другой следовал за ним на верёвке и рассекал поверхность воды как стрекоза.

Джейсон почувствовал, как холод пробежал по его позвоночнику. Он буквально ощущал вкус этой неприязни. Эти люди были плохими. Но чтобы к ним подобраться, придётся спускаться к воде.

Он не был доволен тем, сколько раз за последнее время был вынужден взаимодействовать с водой.

Ему удалось отыскать подходящую нишу, откуда лодку, выводящую петлеобразные рисунки на воде, было лучше всего видно. При этом ему не пришлось выходить на сам берег. Он взял стрелу и натянул тетиву.

И начал ждать.

Он был умелым стрелком — даже очень — но всё же у него были свои пределы, и расстояние между ним и лодкой играло немаловажную роль.

Фигура позади с плеском рухнула в воду, и лодка в ответ повернулась. Тем не менее, Джейсон продолжал ждать, отслеживая путь лодки. Ближе, чуть ближе…

Рука, державшая лук, напряглась. Уверенно и смертоносно. Так было не всегда. Он потратил кучу времени и усилий на то, чтобы теперь это оружие стало продолжением его руки. А с возрастом стало ещё легче. Так же легко, как дышать. Воспоминания о механике стрельбы из лука прочно запечатлелись на его мышцах, поэтому оставалось только прицелиться. Он почувствовал этот выстрел прежде, чем сделал его. На выдохе он разжал пальцы и отпустил стрелу.

Она поразила цель идеально, пронзив череп жертвы насквозь.

Джейсону даже стало жаль. Жаль, что он отсюда не услышал прекрасного хруста костей.

Тело рухнуло на руль, и лодка ускорилась, нацелившись на второго человека — девушку, которая покачивалась на волнах и радостно махала другу, не понимая, что тот уже мёртв. Джейсон не сомневался в том, что это была девушка, хотя с такого расстояния было трудно определить. И всё же при столкновении с лодкой послышался именно женский крик, перебивший рёв мотора. Со стороны Джейсона всё выглядело так, будто лодка просто нанесла удар по голове девушки. Скорее всего, этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы убить её…

Вурхиз взял вторую стрелу, но решил не торопиться.

Лодка двигалась с умеренной скоростью по легко рассчитываемой траектории. А вот вода вела себя более непредсказуемо. Джейсон не мог гарантировать, что не потратит стрелу впустую. Не на таком расстоянии. Только если девушка не приблизится к берегу.

Она повернула голову в одну сторону, затем в другую, пытаясь следить за лодкой, которая удалялась по направлению к западной части озера. Кровь текла по лбу девушки, подтверждая, что удар всё же произошёл.

Он знал, что на секунду она его заметила. Сначала её глаза сощурились, пытаясь разглядеть его силуэт, а затем расширились настолько, что он мог рассмотреть зрачки со своего расстояния. Она ненадолго замерла, как будто древний инстинкт жертвы подсказал ей, что она всё ещё может остаться незамеченной, однако спустя пару мгновений она затряслась от ужаса и начала панически уплывать, а Джейсон потерял всякую надежду подстрелить её со своей позиции.

Разочарованно вздохнув, он оставил лук и стрелы на земле. Он не испытывал особого желания преследовать плывущую жертву, но всё равно обнажил мачете — исключительно для того, чтобы почувствовать знакомый успокаивающий вес оружия.

— Что тебе нужно?! — услышал он её визг, который был не столько вопросительным, сколько требовательным.

Это заставило его подумать об Уитни. О том, как она бросалась в него теми же фразами в первые дни.

Конечности девушки шумно шлёпались о воду, когда она попыталась уплыть в противоположном направлении, и из груди Джейсона донёсся намёк на рычание. Беззвучное, но грозное.

Ему придётся следить за ней. Дождаться, когда она выйдет на берег, и покончить со всем этим.

В мыслях он уже проклинал эту девку всеми возможными выражениями, которые выучил за многие годы, и о которых лишний раз даже думать не хотел, не то, что использовать. Но его планы на сегодня всё равно были сорваны, так что…

Попятившись, он скрылся в листве и таким образом следовал за девушкой, которая криво пересекала озеро, подыскивая безопасное место. В некоторых особо густых местах Джейсон слышал лишь всплеск воды и истеричные всхлипывания. Шли минуты, движения девушки становились всё более хаотичными, будто она намеревалась убить себя, а не сбежать. Похоже, кровь на её лице свидетельствовала о серьёзной травме головы, и Вурхиз забеспокоился.

Какими бы ни были его чувства по отношению к людям, утопления он не желал никому, даже самым подлым. Кроме того, наступал вечер. Солнце уже практически скрылось за горизонтом.

 _Подойди к берегу_ , он проигнорировал эту мысль. _Подойди к берегу, быстрее_.

Прошло около часа, звуки всплесков постепенно замедлялись. Наконец… _наконец_ , девушка свернула к берегу, на который не сможет выбраться — видимо, решила нырнуть под небольшой причал, расположенный в мелкой бухте.

Она попыталась спрятаться, надеясь, что он её не заметит или устанет искать и уйдёт. Бессмысленные надежды, однако за них Джейсон был благодарен. Он не хотел ступать на деревянные доски. Ни за что. Но ведь это всего лишь причал — ему не придётся заходить слишком далеко.

Джейсон с сомнением посмотрел на причал, пытаясь определить, стоило ли рисковать. Судя по всему, дерево было хорошо обработано, раз до сих пор не сгнило. У него был выбор. Либо он подождёт её, либо быстро покончит с ней. Он снова бросил взгляд на небо. Уже вечер, а он всё ещё возился со второй жертвой…

Рваный вздох сорвался с его уст. В худшем случае доски сломаются под его весом, и он намочит ноги. Бывало и страшнее.

По крайней мере, он попытался убедить себя в этом.

Джейсон изо всех сил старался не смотреть на воду, когда ступил на причал. Его первые шаги были осторожными, он испугался, когда скрипнуло дерево, но доски вроде бы выдерживали его массу, и следующие несколько шагов он сделал более уверенно.

Кончики его пальцев скользили по блестящему лезвию мачете, а сам он прислушивался. Когда девушка двигалась, она едва слышно дышала, а на воде появлялась рябь. Джейсон ждал подходящей комбинации звуков, чтобы определить точное место, под которым находилась жертва, напрасно чувствуя себя в безопасности.

Здесь она никогда не будет в безопасности.

Он быстро повернул лезвие в руке и резко опустил его между досками, пробив череп девушки и задев её мозг.

Он оставил её тело в воде, чтобы она стала пищей для живых существ и в итоге превратилась в бесформенную обглоданную массу. Независимо от того, была пролита кровь на землю или воду, свою работу он сделал.

Но времени оставалось всё меньше. Эта девушка доставила чересчур много проблем, а Джейсону ещё нужно было добраться до первого тела.

Маньяку потребовалось около получаса, чтобы проследовать вдоль западного берега к тому месту, где лодка села на мель, застряв в корнях большого дерева, под углом склонившегося над водой. Двигатель до сих пор работал, хотя уже булькал и задыхался, практически израсходовав топливо.

Последнее, чего хотел бы Джейсон — это идти туда. Его совсем не радовала перспектива покачиваться на штуковине, которая находилась в смертельно опасной среде. Но он не знал, что ещё делать. Он мог оставить тело девушки на берегу — в считанные дни оно стало бы абсолютно неидентифицируемым. Даже саму лодку мог оставить. Любое расследование замерло бы раньше, чем добралось до него… но только в том случае, если он избавится от второго тела.

Возможно, риск был только в его голове. Он мало знал о тонкостях следствия, но не мог гарантировать своей безопасности. Да даже с воображаемым риском он решительно не желал мириться.

Он использовал верёвку в качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности, не доверяя собственному балансу. Обмотав конец верёвки вокруг руки, он резко потянул её, проверяя прочность, и, оставшись довольным, забрался внутрь лодки.

Тело лежало на полу. Это был молодой мужчина с лохматыми волосами неприятного апельсинового оттенка.

Первым делом Джейсон извлёк из его головы стрелу, что оказалось непростой задачей, учитывая, что кровь и мозговые вещества несколько сгустились.

Не желая проводить на борту больше времени, чем нужно, Джейсон поднял труп и неуклюже, но максимально быстро выкарабкался на берег, после чего мысленно поблагодарил почву за то, что она здесь не была рыхлой.

Он положил труп на землю на несколько минут, а сам отправился к ближайшему тайнику, чтобы забрать оттуда длинную мешковину, которой, впрочем, всё равно не хватило, чтобы закрыть тело с головой, но и так было неплохо.

Крепко обмотав тело мешковиной и закинув его на плечо, Джейсон направился к дому.

Он провозился до глубокого вечера, и его это раздражало. Он не выполнил поставленную перед собой задачу, а это означало, что ему придётся потратить ещё один день, чтобы наверстать упущенное, что в свою очередь значило опять оставить Уитни в тоннелях с холодным супом и в компании крыс.

Джейсону это весьма не нравилось.

В момент восхода и заката мир всегда менялся. Это была доля секунды, в течение которой постепенное увеличение или уменьшение света свидетельствовало о рождении или смерти дня.

Тени резко углубились, тёмно-синие тона сумерек превратили небо в желтовато-фиолетовый синяк, и Джейсон ускорил шаг. Он решил миновать лагерь, а не идти через его центр, наблюдая фасады пустых домиков, выглядящих подобно огромным диким зверям в темноте.

Джейсон приблизился к стойке с каноэ, когда его внимание привлекло светлое пятно, мелькнувшее среди тёмной земли и травы.

Предположив, что это могло быть животное, он подошёл ближе, в недоумении склонив голову набок, когда движения не последовало. Бросив тело на землю с приглушённым хрустом (скорее всего, это был позвоночник жертвы), Джейсон потянулся к пятну, и его ладонь наткнулась на грубую ткань с лямками.

Рюкзак?

Челюсть Вурхиза сжалась, раздражение нарастало всё быстрее. Утром, когда они с Уитни уходили, этого рюкзака здесь не было. Как и запаха. Пот и химические вещества… сладковатые, даже приторные. Духи.

Здесь кто-то есть.

С силой ударив рюкзак, Джейсон развернулся и направился к блоку питания, соединённому с огромными фонарями.

Эти фонари, скорее всего, были установлены для ночного освещения, чтобы никто не заблудился, не пострадал и не забрёл слишком далеко в темноте. Или, возможно, для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Электричество, как и водопровод в лагере, до сих пор работало, поэтому, используя рычаг на блоке питания, Джейсон включил фонари, и они залили дорогу и окрестности ярко-жёлтым светом. Нарушителям будет сложнее сбежать, сложнее спрятаться.

Он вернулся к каноэ и одну за другой посбрасывал лодки на землю. Каждый металлический кусок бил по земле с ужасным лязгом, невыносимым даже для самых стойких ночных обитателей. Но подозрительного движения до сих пор не было. Ни около каноэ, ни около ближайших домов, ни между ними — нигде. И звуков тоже не было, кроме природного лесного шума.

Но нарушители были здесь — в этом Джейсон не сомневался. Даже если они ушли, то недалеко. Он сумеет отследить их запах.

Джейсон не мог задерживаться. Прежде всего он должен был увидеть Уитни и только потом начинать поиски.

Подняв оставленное тело, Джейсон перекинул его через плечо и, слегка нагнувшись, схватил рюкзак за одну из лямок. По содержимому можно будет определить владельца либо забрать себе что-то полезное.

Напоследок бросив взгляд в сторону деревьев, он разомкнул губы в тихом рычании.

 _Я найду вас_ , будто прошипел он на выдохе.

Он улавливал их запах, и смерть чужаков не заставит себя ждать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — воспаление и дистрофия (истощение) тканей сухожилия (прим.пер.)  
> ** — фрагмент из книги "Паутина Шарлотты" в переводе, предоставленном издательством "Астрель" (прим.пер.)


	13. Hemorrhage

Она смутно осознавала, сколько прошло времени. Свет медленно смещался вокруг неё, постепенно доходя до своего пика, прежде чем начать «вечерний» спуск, когда лучи, проникавшие сквозь полуразрушенный потолок, приобретали блеск античного золота. Казалось, что день, длившийся целую вечность, закончился в один миг.

Утро началось немного странно. Джейсон разбудил её, принеся еду до того, как солнце полностью взошло — он никогда прежде такого не делал — и, после сонного похода в душ, вернул Миллер обратно в тоннель. Он сделал всё возможное, повторяя некоторые жесты, чтобы объяснить: _я ухожу, ты остаёшься_ , но на самом деле это мало о чём ей говорило. На его лице мелькнуло своеобразное разочарование, когда он был вынужден заковать её в наручники. Уитни предположила, что он испытывал неприязнь отчасти из-за того, что делал это, а также потому, что не мог объяснить ей причину. Со своей стороны она заверила Вурхиза, что по его возвращении с ней всё будет в порядке. Так и должно было быть.

Он оставил её с большим количеством еды, которая, хоть и была холодной, но могла обеспечить сытостью на ближайшие два дня. Хотя Уитни очень сомневалась, что Джейсон оставил её надолго. По крайней мере, она надеялась, потому что иначе её мочевой пузырь просто лопнет. Самым большим минусом оказалось то, что теперь она поняла, насколько избалованной стала со всей той свободой, которой у неё не было раньше. Было странно думать об этом, ведь она никогда не переставала быть пленницей, заложницей или кем бы то ни было, чёрт возьми.

Вполне возможно, она уже тронулась умом. Ну, что ж.

Уитни провела большую часть дня в дрёме — о чём она почти наверняка пожалеет, когда придёт время ложиться спать — а также читая один из романов: очень старый со странными вычурными завитушками на обложке, складывавшимися в название, которое Миллер не могла вспомнить, даже перечитав его в восьмой раз. Все всегда говорили, что нельзя судить книгу по обложке, но Уитни не соглашалась с этой поговоркой. Подобные выражения — оправдания для некачественных романов, явно переоценённых. Как она и догадывалась, книга оказалась до смешного ужасной, но, тем не менее, впечатлила хотя бы этим.

Скука началась где-то ближе к вечеру. Уитни медленно поглощала суп, удовлетворяя требование своего желудка. Суп содержал восхитительный сорт картофеля и обладал бы превосходным вкусом, если бы был нагрет. После этого Миллер пыталась придумать, чем заняться до наступления ночи.

Она жалела о том, что не спросила у Джейсона, когда он вернётся. Может быть, не прямо так, но она могла бы уточнить, вернётся ли он сегодня вечером или завтра. Ей до сих пор не хотелось в туалет лишь потому, что она экономила питьевую воду, но Уитни не могла не признать, что чувствовала себя странно, когда Джейсона не было рядом. Было трудно понять, в какой момент она должна будет начать беспокоиться. Не то, чтобы Миллер считала, что у неё было много причин для беспокойства, учитывая, что самым опасным существом в лесу был сам Вурхиз. Но это не спасало от нарастающего волнения.

Уитни решила заняться дрессировкой крыс. Она хотела научить одного из грызунов игре «поймай», но крыса плохо понимала, чего от неё хотят. Пришлось долго работать над тем, чтобы изюм, брошенный Уитни, возвращался, а не был съеден. Внезапно над головой Миллер раздался звон колокольчиков.

Уитни подняла голову, чтобы понять, какая из сигнальных частей сработала.

Не считая двух раз в прошлом, колокольчики больше не звенели, и Уитни почти забыла об их существовании. Неужели кролики задели растяжку? Животные ведь могли это сделать? Секунду спустя вновь раздался звон — на этот раз звучали колокольчики, расположенные прямо над головой Миллер. Звенели они так, будто кто-то снаружи намеренно дёргал растяжку.

Пульс Уитни участился, кровяное давление резко возросло от предвкушения и страха.

Короткие звоны обычно подразумевали, что кто-то просто задевал растяжку, а затем исследовал её, но животных, как правило, не интересовали неестественные устройства. Животные убегали сразу.

Значит, это было не животное.

Рот Уитни открылся, но она не издала ни звука. Будто забыла, как говорить, или голос отказывался правильно работать. Почему? Почему она не кричала? Там кто-то был… _человек_ … тот, кто мог бы ей помочь выбраться отсюда, помочь сбежать. Так почему она не вопила до хрипоты, не пыталась привлечь внимание? Молчание ей не поможет, а она молчала. Не потому, что не могла говорить. Она просто… просто сидела и слушала собственное дыхание.

Рядом раздалось тихое сопение — её крысиный друг вернулся за изюмом. Уитни рассеянно погладила грызуна и, угостив его, пристально — и неуверенно — посмотрела наверх.

Прошло несколько минут, но колокольчики уже не звенели. Никаких подозрительных звуков тоже не было. Вероятно, незнакомец ушёл вместе с шансом на спасение.

Какого хрена она только что делала? Почему, _чёрт возьми_ , она просто сидела и ловила ртом воздух, как задыхавшаяся рыба? И, что важнее, почему она почти не расстроилась? Ей должно быть грустно. Она должна ударить себя, впечататься своей тупой головой в стену…

Звук скрипнувшего люка был давно ей знаком, но в этот раз застал врасплох настолько, что Уитни подскочила на месте. Напуганный грызун сбежал, оставив Миллер наедине с бешено колотившимся сердцем и разбросанным по полу изюмом. Через полминуты Джейсон показался из-за угла, и Уитни сразу поняла, что что-то не так. Это можно было заметить по всей его позе; наклону головы, жуткой подозрительности, почти животному рыску, который проявлялся только в момент угрозы.

Угрозы, исходящей от людей.

Через левое плечо Вурхиза был перекинут труп, завёрнутый в мешковину. В отличие от последнего тела, у этого была голова, но видимо, ткань была слишком короткой, чтобы её скрыть. Уитни могла видеть, что это был молодой парень лет двадцати, в самом расцвете сил, со светлыми волосами, большая часть которых была пропитана кровью, сочившейся из раны на лбу. Рана же представляла из себя маленькое идеально круглое отверстие, будто парня пронзили штифтом или арматурой. Или стрелой.

Холодок пробежал по позвоночнику Миллер, а в её голове появилось предположение относительно причастности Джейсона к убийству.

Вурхиз был взволнован. Она могла судить по краткости его шагов, резкости взглядов, которые он бросал на неё — бегло, будто проверяя, на месте ли она. Что-то случилось? Он ранен? Не похоже, но…

Он принёс что-то в дополнение к телу. Она заметила рюкзак в его руке. Джейсон рассеянно швырнул его в сторону верстака, когда проходил мимо, и рюкзак, ударившись о край, упал на пол. Джейсон либо не обратил на это внимания, либо ему было всё равно. Он продолжал плавно идти дальше, исчез за загромождёнными стеллажами и деревянными балками в тоннеле, и через мгновение Уитни услышала, как хлопнула тяжёлая металлическая дверь.

Ошеломлённая и немного взволнованная, Миллер моргнула. Она не могла не признать, что вид другого человека, обмякшего в руках маньяка, словно марионетка, отрезанная от нитей, вызывал некую нервозность. К тому же, Уитни понятия не имела, что Джейсон делал с телами, которые приносил в логово — она знала лишь то, что первое тело из-за железной двери не выносилось. Конечно, о поедании Вурхизом трупов она даже не думала — ведь он мало ел, а тела разлагались слишком быстро, особенно при такой жаре — поэтому вариант с трупоедством отметался сразу. И слава богу, иначе это разрушило бы всё. Тем не менее, со своего места Уитни ни разу не уловила запах гниющего тела. Только земли и влажности, еды, которую Джейсон ей приносил, и её собственного пота. Возможно, тела оставлялись глубоко в тоннелях, далеко за пределами досягаемости.

Некоторое время на территории не было людей. Это Уитни знала. Вполне возможно, была пара исключений после инцидента с ней, но Джейсон никогда не возвращался к ней таким, двигаясь, как большая кошка, преследовавшая оленя. Походкой смерти.

Взгляд Миллер упал на рюкзак. Он лежал на полу всего в нескольких ярдах. Рюкзак цвета хаки, немного потёртый по краям. И странно знакомый.

Наклонившись настолько, насколько позволяла цепь, Уитни вытянула ногу и, зацепив заднюю часть рюкзака, подтянула его к себе и схватила. Она положила рюкзак на колени и заметила вдоль одной его боковой стороны зеленоватое пятно от травы. Удивительное совпадение, но когда-то у её брата был похожий рюкзак. Похожий до такой степени, что становилось жутко.

Уитни расстегнула рюкзак и увидела на самом верху пачку бумаг, смятых по углам, как будто их складывали раз сто, не меньше. Она вытащила всю пачку, разгладила бумаги…

И была потрясена, увидев собственное лицо, улыбавшееся ей с фотокопии.

Большие жирные буквы в верхней части бумаг гласили: _«ПРОПАЛА»_ , за ними следовали её имя и фамилия, а ниже — просьба сообщить любую информацию, касающуюся её местонахождения. Уитни смотрела на плакат о розыске себя. Это означало, что рюкзак на её коленях вовсе не просто напоминал тот, который они с матерью подарили Клэю на Рождество. Это был _его_ рюкзак.

Клэй _был_ здесь, на Хрустальном озере. Искал её.

Уитни не знала, почему, но в этот момент её разум зацепился не за образ брата — она подумала о матери. О бледном и уставшем лице Элен, на котором была улыбка — притворная улыбка человека, неизбежно умирающего на больничной койке. Мать предложила ей пойти в поход, чтобы повеселиться. И пообещала дождаться возвращения.

У неё не было причин думать об этом — в конце концов, возможно, матери удалось связаться с Клэем, когда Уитни так и не вернулась, и послать за ней. Однако, как бы Уитни ни пыталась цепляться за тонкие, прозрачные нити этой хрупкой возможности, тяжёлые сомнения удержать не удавалось. Уитни повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на свой импровизированный календарь на стене — подсчитать дни, прошедшие недели — и испытать холодное, опустошающее чувство потери. Она просто знала.

Ей показалось, будто в её теле образовались булыжники. Тяжесть в животе, казалось, тянула на пол. Мама умерла. Она умерла, но Клэй… О, боже, Клэй был _здесь_.

Ужас застучал изнутри по рёбрам, настолько сильно и быстро, что через пять секунд Уитни показалось, будто её вырвет. Она заставляла себя глотать, вдыхать воздух через нос — сначала один раз, потом два подряд, чтобы предотвратить панику, от которой перед глазами темнело.

Клэй ещё жив. Должен быть жив. Тело, которое Джейсон унёс, принадлежало незнакомцу и никак не могло быть её братом, даже если лица она не разглядела. Это был не он, но _мог быть_. Возможно, Клэй задел ту растяжку — значит, он до сих пор прочёсывал лес в поисках неё и даже не подозревал об опасности. Уитни искренне хотела в это верить. Потому что если бы она позволила себе представить, что он лежал где-то там, истекающий кровью, она бы потеряла к херам свой чёртов разум, а именно разум сейчас терять уж точно не стоило.

Её глаза поднялись к тоннелю, в котором скрылся Джейсон.

От неё не ускользнуло то, насколько сильно поменялось её мнение с тех пор, как она впервые оказалась здесь, прикованная к стене. Когда она смотрела на своего похитителя, то больше не видела монстра, не видела больного ублюдка-психопата, наслаждавшегося страданиями, которые он причинял своим жертвам. Джейсон никогда не был таким. Но, независимо от изменения её взглядов, он не переставал быть убийцей. Его мотивы не изменились. _Он_ не изменился.

Мир жестоко обошёлся с ним, люди стали эпицентром, вокруг которого вращалось несчастье. Они забрали у него всё. И если бы его наконец оставили одного, если бы позволили его гневу угаснуть и рассыпаться, то, возможно, Джейсону не пришлось бы удовлетворяться местью в буквальной форме.

Но люди продолжали приходить. Они продолжали ступать на землю, которая была священным пространством, нарушая и оскверняя её, поэтому Вурхизу приходилось собственными руками брать плату плотью и кровью. Уитни больше не считала это несправедливостью. Не совсем. Уже нет. Она одна могла видеть сердце под всем этим гневом, одиночеством и _усталостью_. Она видела, как Джейсон заботился о ней, проявлял нежность, которой она от него не ожидала. С другой стороны, её способность видеть эти вещи не отменяла всего того, что происходило ранее. Джейсон всё ещё был хищником, неустанным охотником, готовым выследить её в любой части тёмного леса, притащить обратно в логово и приковать цепями к стене. Что бы они ни думала о нём и причинах его поведения, он всё ещё был человеком, который хладнокровно убил её парня. И что бы он ни чувствовал к ней, она была не настолько глупой и наивной, чтобы думать, что сможет «отучить» его от убийств или заставить отказаться от мести.

Конечно, она могла попытаться объяснить, но не смела надеяться на то, что он одержит верх над желанием мстить. Кроме того, независимо от её просьб, если он найдёт Клэя — её брат умрёт.

Она должна уйти отсюда и добраться до брата быстрее, чем Джейсон.

Убрав листовки обратно в рюкзак, Уитни повернулась лицом к стене и металлическому кольцу, к которому была прикреплена цепь. Она уже пыталась взламывать замки, но безрезультатно, и у неё не было возможности попробовать ещё раз, а даже если бы и была, она сильно сомневалась в своих шансах на успех. Если не сломать цепь или не вырвать кольцо прямо из стены, она никуда не денется.

Схватившись за цепь, она потянула её, наклоняясь в противоположную сторону и используя свой вес. Раздался металлический скрежет, от которого у неё заболели зубы, но ни отдачи, ни трещины, ни смещения стены не было. Ну, конечно. Она ведь с самого начала знала, что всё бесполезно, не так ли? У неё не было достаточно сил или массы, чтобы вырвать кольцо из стены. Но она снова потянула цепь, встав на колени и уперевшись ногами в плоскость у основания стены. Она тянула до тех пор, пока не перенапряглись суставы запястий и локтей, а плечи протестующе не заныли. Она продолжала тянуть, понимая, что скорее вырвет собственные руки из туловища. Но это не имело значения; её брат собирался умереть, а она ничего не могла сделать, чтобы остановить это.

Её руки обвились вокруг цепи, звенья заскользили между её пальцами, и она упала на матрас. Уитни поспешно схватила рюкзак и обняла его, не обращая внимания на грубую ткань, царапающую кожу.

Она провела так много дней в плену, борясь физически и умственно. Потратила так много времени на составление планов, на крики, сжигая энергию и эмоции. К настоящему времени она успела восстановиться, но теперь на кону было нечто большее, чем её собственная жизнь. Она стояла на коленях, сжимая рюкзак, который когда-то подарила брату — и вместе с матерью наполнила его припасами и безделушками, картами, инструментами и остальными забавными вещами — и чувствовала себя опустошённой и истощённой, выскобленной, как тогда, после четырёх дней беспрерывного стресса и голода. Но в прошлом у неё не было причин бороться или противостоять обстоятельствам. Ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как смотреть в пустоту — в будущее, которое она не могла изменить.

Она думала, что знала, что такое ад. На самом деле — даже близко не представляла.

Это… _это_ и был настоящий ад.

Вздохнув, она задрожала. Слёзы без её ведома потекли по щекам. Как будто издалека она почувствовала Джейсона. Она не могла слышать его, за исключением случаев, когда он шумно клал мачете на край её ящика. В остальных случаях он передвигался подобно кошке, и видеть его можно было лишь тогда, когда он сам того желал. Но она буквально чувствовала его; спокойное и тёплое присутствие, знакомый запах земли и кожи.

Она подняла взгляд, когда он присел рядом с ней. Его голова всё так же была слегка наклонена, а глаза были обрамлены мягкими складками нахмурившегося лица. Он неуверенно протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до её щеки. Кончики его пальцев стали влажными, и она заметила, как он перевёл взгляд на рюкзак, который она сжимала, будто только он мог поддерживать её жизнь. Паника. Он оставил её в нормальном расположении духа, а, вернувшись, обнаружил горько плачущей. Почему она плакала? На этот вопрос даже сама Уитни не могла ответить. Если она расскажет ему, он уйдёт и сделает нечто…

Новая слеза потекла по её щеке, и Джейсон смахнул её большим пальцем.

В его глазах она видела мольбу. Он умолял рассказать, что случилось. _Я всё исправлю_ , казалось, пытался сказать он, _что бы это ни было, я всё исправлю ради тебя_. Вряд ли он сделает то, что она хотела бы увидеть. То, что хотела бы услышать.

— Отпусти меня, — прошептала она, её голос дрожал подобно леске, готовой в любой момент лопнуть.

Не отпустит; она знала это. Но всё же попросила в тщетной надежде на то, что хотя бы в этот раз всё сложится иначе.

— Пожалуйста, Джейсон. _Отпусти меня_.

Он не двигался, не моргал. Просто продолжал пристально смотреть на неё с той же настойчивой просьбой.

Она вспыхнула изнутри, предприняв последнюю попытку, прежде чем сдаться.

— Это неправильно, — прошептала Миллер, ненавидя себя за резкость. Слова обжигали, словно кислота, она не могла ни проглотить их, ни позволить им спокойно сорваться с её уст, не оставляя ранящих, полных огня и ярости испарений, — это эгоистично и неправильно, и _ты это знаешь_.

В его глазах мелькнуло что-то, что она не смогла разгадать. Что-то свирепое, нежное и одновременно ужасающее. Его большой палец снова коснулся её лица, мягко очерчивая дугу её скулы. Так мягко, что Уитни почти не чувствовала этого, едва успев заметить прикосновение. Джейсон поднялся на ноги, убрал мачете в кобуру и отвернулся от Миллер, собираясь вернуться к охоте на её брата.

Рыдания вырвались у неё из груди, разрывая на своём пути всё, чтобы освободиться. Миллер знала, что он слышал это, увидев заминку в его шаге — как раз перед тем, как тьма в тоннеле поглотила его целиком. Его ничего не останавливало.

У неё не было этой силы.

Стиснув пальцами ткань рюкзака, Уитни сильнее прижала его к себе. Её живот скрутило от острой боли, будто кто-то вставил нож ей под рёбра. Она услышала скрип запирающегося люка, но боялась даже дышать, поскольку любое малейшее движение грозило разорвать её изнутри.

***

Джейсон бесшумно ступал, возвращаясь к стойке с каноэ. Он обошёл её несколько раз, пока не поймал след чужаков.

Он настигнет их. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Он неосознанно потёр кончики пальцев друг о друга. Следы слёз Уитни уже высохли на его коже. Он не знал, что случилось — просто вернулся и обнаружил, что пленница плачет, цепляясь за найденный рюкзак.

Это не было похоже на её прежнее поведение. Раньше она активно сопротивлялась, напоминала дикого зверя, загнанного в ловушку, но этот этап прошёл. Сейчас она была тихой и… опустошённой, а он не понимал, почему. Он коснулся её лица, кожа на её щеках была мягкой и белой, как молоко. Джейсон не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз настолько ненавидел свою неспособность говорить. Он взглядом умолял пленницу рассказать, что причинило ей боль. И был потрясён, когда осознал, что её слёзы чуть ли не потрошили его изнутри.

_— Это эгоистично и неправильно, и ты это знаешь._

Она была зла на него. _Очень_ зла. Он видел это в каждом изгибе её челюсти. Она была более резкой, чем он мог ожидать. И она была права — он был эгоистом. И знал об этом. Конечно, она хотела уйти. Её жизнь была не здесь, с ним, а он держал её против воли — полностью осознавая это — как будто мог стереть всё то, что происходило раньше, или проигнорировать, думая, что чем дольше она пробудет рядом, тем сильнее захочет остаться в логове. С ним. Это было нечто большее, чем просто эгоизм. Это было безрассудство в крайней степени.

Уитни так долго не просила свободы, что он понадеялся на то, что ей она больше не понадобится. Конечно, он и раньше надеялся, но все его надежды рухнули, когда он вернулся и обнаружил, что пленница сбежала, но затем прошло время, и связь между ними укрепилась. Он больше не думал о ней как о заключённой. Она стала для него кем-то другим.

Он не был уверен, что ему хватило бы смелости назвать её своим другом даже в уме. И теперь он должен был навсегда забыть об этом. Но не мог. Просто… не мог. Ни о возможной дружбе забыть, ни о Миллер.

Неважно, насколько это было неправильно, он просто не мог заставить себя отпустить её. И когда он опустился на колени рядом с ней, ненавидя себя и своё молчание, то почувствовал, как что-то поднялось над ним, как когда-то вода поднялась над его головой — мощная и всепоглощающая — оно было гораздо сильнее, чем стремление выследить паразитов, оскверняющих землю и память его матери. Желание остаться.

Даже сейчас, когда он начал свой путь через лагерь, прошёл по лесной тропе — он обнаружил, что боролся с желанием вернуться назад.

К ней.

В другой жизни он мог бы. В другой жизни, с учётом другой судьбы, если бы он не стал той _штукой_ , какой является сейчас. В другой жизни он остался бы. Но теперь было слишком поздно; его путь установлен, долг написан, и он не может быть отменён. Нарушители _должны заплатить_. И не имеет значения, чего он хочет и что он может сделать.

Он нашёл их, проследив по свету фонарика, который метался как безумный жук. Ещё одна парочка — мужчина и женщина — судя по запаху, те самые, которых он искал. Они пробежали в опасной от него близости, шумно дышали, тяжело ступали — от них почти пахло страхом. Было бы легко сразу поймать их, легко покончить с ними, но Джейсон не желал торопиться. Он больше не хотел ошибаться. Поэтому ждал, наблюдая с безопасного расстояния, отслеживая парочку через западную часть территории.

Они пробежали около полумили, не подозревая, что их преследуют. Они бежали, пока не вырвались из лесных лап. Именно здесь Джейсон, наконец, остановился, увидев дом, в который парочка вбежала, паникуя и задыхаясь. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Джейсон насмешливо фыркнул. Как будто простая дверь могла удержать его.

О вторжении в дом не могло быть речи. Сначала он должен исследовать территорию, найти всех оставшихся снаружи. Только тогда он будет свободен иметь дело с домом и его жильцами.

Он обогнул дом, придерживаясь тёмных мест, чтобы его не было видно из довольно широких окон. Дом был большим и современным, со множеством окон, каменной кладкой снаружи и широкой тропой, которая вела вниз по пологому холму. Джейсон сразу отметил положение электрической панели относительно двери, через которую вошли два нарушителя. Это не будет проблемой. Главная проблема заключалась в том, что дом имел странный дизайн, и Джейсон не мог оценить его внутреннюю планировку, а это в свою очередь могло вызвать определённые трудности.

Искусственный пруд заставил Джейсона ненадолго выйти из тени. Он направился к соседней пристройке — похоже, это был какой-то сарай — и вошёл через открытую дверь.

Он проскользнул внутрь и сразу же почувствовал запах алкоголя, за которым последовало бормотание. Стараясь не вдыхать токсичные пары, Джейсон наклонил голову и несколько секунд прислушивался. За много лет он развил способность различать звуки, издаваемые множеством людей, и звуки, издаваемые кем-то одним. Одновременно он мог различить до трёх разнообразных источников. Из большего количества шума труднее кого-то выделить. Четыре или более источников означали, что их требовалось изолировать друг от друга и уничтожать по одному. Способ не отличался быстротой, зато был менее грязным. В сарае, к счастью, был только один человек.

Пробираясь сквозь ряды стеллажей, Джейсон направился к источнику звука. Внезапно он услышал хлопок, и осколки разбитого стекла захрустели на полу, оставив лампочку открыто висеть на проводе. Бормотание сменилось ругательством, и Джейсон разглядел фигуру, стоявшую рядом со стеной с инструментами. Это был парень, ниже и худее Уитни, и он злобно уставился на разбитое стекло, валявшееся на цементом полу. Джейсон подкрался ближе и опустил руку к ножу за поясом, плавно вынимая его.

Стоило парню обернуться, как Джейсон схватил его за горло, подняв над полом и проводя лезвием ножа по мягкому месту под челюстью. Это было быстро и тихо, поскольку Джейсон любил убивать именно так. Он продолжал держать тело, ожидая, пока жизнь не покинет его, после чего вытащил нож и вытер лезвие о плечо клетчатой рубашки жертвы.

Тело было быстро и эффективно спрятано в стропила для последующего извлечения и надлежащего обращения с ним — последнее, что было нужно Джейсону, так это чтобы кто-то неожиданно наткнулся на труп и поднял тревогу. Вурхиз выскользнул из сарая и направился к западной части дома.

Под ленивое стрекотание сверчков он подошёл к каменной стене и начал внимательно наблюдать из-за угла за всеми, кто мог бродить по улице в ночной прогулке. Как правило, если кто-то из компании пропадал, то один или двое отправлялись на поиски, облегчая Джейсону работу по разделению группы на легко управляемые части.

В одном из окон включился свет, осветив траву снаружи. Почти инстинктивно Джейсон отступил назад, пытаясь обойти освещённое пространство. Движение внутри привлекло его внимание, и он бросил взгляд на окно, пытаясь разглядеть, сколько людей там было. Важно выяснить, с кем придётся иметь дело и где находятся все потенциальные жертвы. Чем больше ему удавалось узнать, тем эффективнее и быстрее он справлялся с нарушителями.

За окном была спальня, в которую вошли двое — мужчина и женщина. Джейсон замер, наблюдая за ними.

Они опустились на кровать, абсолютно обнажённые. Женщина сидела верхом на мужчине и двигалась так, как Джейсон видел много раз прежде. Люди часто этим занимались; пробирались вдвоём в лес, раздевались догола и сплетались, издавая стоны.

Ничего из этого не было для него новым; он уничтожил много нарушителей, которых заставал за этим занятием. По правде говоря, Вурхиз не имел особо мнения по поводу человеческих сплетений. Занимались нарушители этим или нет, они всё равно должны были умереть. Однако Джейсон признавал, что никогда полностью не понимал, почему они делали это и в чём заключался смысл — а смысл должен был быть, иначе зачем такое большое количество людей делало то, что выглядело неудобно и откровенно отталкивающе. Что может быть привлекательного в том, чтобы втиснуться в другого человека? Что может заставить тереться друг о друга, напрягаться, задыхаться и потеть? Какие-то бесполезные усилия, как казалось Джейсону. Кроме того, сплетения выглядели… _болезненно_.

Самое похожее, с чем он мог сравнить этот процесс, были пары животных во время брачного периода. Но животные всегда делали это по-простому. Быстро и эффективно, имея ясную цель на ближайшие несколько месяцев — а у людей всё происходило долго и затянуто, они будто пытались калечить друг друга. Но если это не так, что всё-таки было хорошего в их сплетениях?

Это были старые вопросы, давно забытые в прошлом и оставшиеся без ответа, если Джейсон вообще когда-то всерьёз пытался эти ответы найти. Или думал, что пытался найти. Но даже старое полузабытое любопытство не послужило причиной того, почему он сейчас стоял как вкопанный, пристально смотря в окно и следя за тем, как женщина активно двигала бёдрами.

Нет.

Причиной было то, что на долю секунды его разум убрал образ этой женщины и наложил на неё другой — с не такими широкими бёдрами, более короткими завивавшимися волосами медного, а не золотистого оттенка. На долю секунды в своих воспоминаниях он вернулся к реке, где Уитни прижималась к нему, касаясь его тела своей грудью и бёдрами. Он остро ощущал сквозь одежду тепло её плоти, покрытой намокшей тканью, и всё, чего ему хотелось — это прикоснуться к ней; прикоснуться к узкой полоске кожи между футболкой и джинсами, стянуть резинку с волос пленницы и позволить им упасть на её плечи и на грудь… нет, всё это неправильно. Было другое, более подходящее и сложное слово, но Джейсон не мог его вспомнить, особенно после нескольких секунд, проведённых с картинкой в воображении, появившейся совершенно неосознанно. Теперь он пытался уничтожить в голове образ груди — _её_ груди.

Внутри него что-то перевернулось, сдвинулось, как литосферные плиты во время землетрясения. Он был готов поклясться, что _чувствовал_ её запах даже стоя рядом с окном этого странного дома, далеко от неё — мягкий, слегка цветочный и наполненный мускусной сладостью аромат. Его глаза расширились, а кровь отхлынула от головы, вызвав вспышку головокружения. Джейсон почувствовал жар внизу живота, и распространялся он быстро, как пламя или яд — от этого жара у него перехватило дыхание, а в брюках в области паха неожиданно стало тесно. Это был тот вид тепла, который превращал металл в золото, а затем и вовсе всё плавил.

Это было то же самое ощущение, что и раньше, только намного сильнее. Мучительно сильнее. Какая-то сила давила на его кости, заставляя их ныть и скрипеть, подобно ветвям старого дерева.

Женщина в окне выгнула спину, по обе стороны от позвоночника выделились очертания мышц, которые перекатывались под кожей в такт её движениям. Но это была не Уитни, а он был не таким, как блондин под этой женщиной, а скорее…

Шок распространился по его венам, как электричество, выводя Вурхиза из транса. Он резко отвернулся от окна, покачиваясь и опираясь рукой о каменную кладку. Его кожа была красной и горячей, перед глазами всё плыло, будто голову погрузили в мутную воду. Джейсона трясло от макушки до пят — а в штанах, казалось, стало ещё теснее. Он знал, что это было. Он уже испытывал подобное раньше — это странное физиологическое ощущение, которое приводило к тому, что плоть между его ногами твердела и увеличивалась в размерах, хотя с последнего раза, когда это случилось, прошло очень много времени.

Это всегда казалось случайностью: видимо, его плоть поднималась из-за каких-то биологических процессов, даже если разум не контролировал их. Джейсон не мог объяснить происходящее. С одной стороны, ему казалось, что это случалось лишь в неподходящие моменты, а если бы он сам захотел этого — ничего не произошло бы. А с другой, он быстро брал ситуацию под контроль благодаря умению сосредотачиваться и силе воли. Он игнорировал странные движения плоти, продолжал заниматься своими делами, забыв о ней. И спустя два года это просто прекратилось. До сегодняшнего дня. И всё из-за одной неизвестной женщины за окном.

Нет. Не из-за _неё_. Блондинка была спусковым крючком, но не настоящей причиной.

В его голове промелькнуло ещё одно изображение Уитни: она сидела в тени под деревом, запрокинув голову к пятнистому солнечному свету, который дарил её коже медовый оттенок, а волосы заставлял походить на пламя. Её ноги были вытянуты и обнажены до середины бедра. Капля пота медленно стекала по её шее, прокладывая влажную дорожку к области между грудей.

От мыслей об этом Джейсон напрягся сильнее, а его плоть болезненно тёрлась о ткань и выпирала с такой силой, что сводила с ума.

Джейсон не ощущал истинной необходимости ни в чём с тех пор, как «умер». Он больше не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды. При минимальном потреблении пищи его мочевой пузырь или кишечник опорожнялись также минимально. Ему не требовалось укрытия, хотя он использовал таковые, когда было нужно срочно спрятаться от разбушевавшейся стихии. Он не рисковал заболеть и в принципе мог часами находиться под дождём. До недавнего времени он даже не чувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким или просто очень долго внушал себе, что ни в ком не нуждается, а позже поверил в это. Всё, кроме необходимости дышать и обязанностей по уничтожению нарушителей, ушло от него. Осталось лишь то, что действительно было _нужно_. Поэтому он понятия не имел, чего сейчас требовало от него собственное тело, но то, что оно _кричало_ о какой-то потребности, он отчётливо понимал.

Он провёл ладонью по ткани, желая, чтобы пульсация в паху быстрее спала. Но плоть отказывалась делать это. Во всяком случае, контакт с ладонью только усугубил ситуацию, вызвав дрожь, пробежавшую по позвоночнику и подавшую сигнал тревоги в мозг.

Что это было? Что с ним? Он никогда не пытался себя трогать таким образом. Впрочем, он и о сплетениях любых пар всегда думал с гневом и презрением. Он убивал этих безымянных и безликих людей с тех пор, как вышел из воды, но сейчас стремление покончить с ними было полностью подавлено.

В этот момент, всё, что он мог чувствовать — это безумное настойчивое желание развернуться, оставить парочку в покое и уйти обратно в логово. Он хотел снять наручники с запястий Уитни, зарыться пальцами в её медные волосы. Он хотел… он не знал, чего именно хотел. Он _не знал_. Разум требовал навести панику среди жертв, внушить ужас, а тело не могло ничего делать, кроме как скручиваться изнутри в тугие раскалённые узлы.

То, что казалось странным и неудобным, но прежде управляемым, переросло в нечто иное. Странное теперь было чуждым, неудобное — мучительным, а управляемое стало _мощным_ и неконтролируемым. Он был невероятно сильным, но всё, что мог сделать сейчас — это подчиниться, хотя понятия не имел, что может значить подчинение в его случае.

Чувство побега от правды нахлынуло, как густая желчь, поднимаясь выше по горлу; он ощущал себя так, будто находился в ловушке, в чужом теле. В теле незнакомца, который понимал, что происходит, но самого Джейсона заставлял просто «плыть по течению». Собственное тело будто бы предало его. Но затем он предположил, что так было с самого начала — с того момента, когда он остановил смертельный удар, не добив _её_.

Его голова бессознательно повернулась к окну, в мозгу бурлила ярость. Здесь было что-то важное, чего ему не хватало — что-то в парочке. Что-то в спусковом крючке, который зажёг в нём это безумие. Что-то в их поведении подсознательно превратило его в мальчика — избитого и истекающего кровью просто из-за того, что слишком долго смотрел на симпатичную девочку.

Он почувствовал, как гнев начал разгораться сильнее, обжигая его рёбра. И это была уже не холодная ярость, отчётливо направленная на месть. Было жарко, внутренности будто сгорали и обугливались. Большие руки Джейсона сжались в кулаки, а костяшки пальцев побелели. Он стиснул зубы и напряг мышцы спины, пока не почувствовал, как боль пронзила шею. Он _не был_ тем мальчиком. Уже не был. Те дети, те люди были ничем. Пустые сосуды, стоившие меньше грязи из-под ногтей. Они _не_ управляли им. Это он их контролировал, а не они его. Он скорее вырвет собственные внутренности, чем ещё раз допустит подобное превосходство над собой.

Задержав дыхание, Джейсон сосредоточился на земле под ногами, на каждом камушке под подошвой. Он отбросил воспоминания, заставил изображения прошлого сгореть, размыться и потемнеть. Джейсон сильнее их всех, сильнее любых потребностей. Он был скорее призраком, чем человеком, и все странные внезапные желания должны были принадлежать человеку, а не его тени. Джейсон позволил гневу испепелить всё лишнее, пока он не остался наедине со своим самым привычным чувством. Он не думал о том, что ему всё ещё было слишком жарко, что он ощущал себя слишком нестабильным. Гнев был лучше растерянности или паники. Лучше нужды и заблуждения. И всего остального, что он не мог ни назвать, ни толком контролировать.

Его руки сжались в кулаки ещё сильнее, когда он развернулся и решил обойти дом.

Возможно, кому-то для доступа к блоку питания требовался ключ, но только не Джейсону. Он сорвал металлическую дверцу с петель, да с такой силой, что чуть не вырвал весь блок из стены, щёлкнул всеми выключателями одним движением и погрузил дом и окружающее пространство в темноту. Но и темнота на этот раз не смогла успокоить его. Теперь всё лишь усугубляло его яростное состояние.

Его ушей достиг шум открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, и, по едва различимому скрипу, он мог понять, что это была та же самая дверь, через которую прошла пара.

На мгновение Джейсон оставался неподвижным, прислушиваясь и наклонив голову набок. Шаги. Слабые и осторожные.

Джейсон подошёл поближе к краю дома, стараясь избегать огромного окна, и заметил движение, тут же сфокусировав зрение на его источнике. Молодой парень, однако не такой легкомысленный, как прошлый в сарае. Вооружившись кочергой и используя сковороду в качестве щита, он двигался с раздражающей осторожностью, напоминая Джейсону бдительного кролика, осознающего собственную уязвимость, а потому, не делающего лишних, привлекающих внимание движений, чтобы не навлечь на себя смертельные последствия.

Джейсон ждал, прежде чем пойти за ним, борясь с желанием преследовать жертву. Он резко качнул головой, словно говоря себе: я не в том настроении для охоты. Его загнали в невидимый угол, и он был глубоко взволнован — если не _потрясён_ — а в таком паническом состоянии он не должен был пытаться делать что-либо, кроме как до конца очистить территорию. А что ещё оставалось делать? Он уже начал убивать, и, похоже, другие люди обнаружили пропажу товарища. Теперь у Джейсона не было выбора. Спустя несколько секунд, он начал преследовать парня, который направлялся к сараю — вполне возможно, разыскивая своего мёртвого друга — и выдавал своё местоположение нервно подрагивающим лучом фонарика.

Джейсон позволил парню войти в открытую дверь, а затем уже всерьёз последовал за ним. Спешка не помогала в охоте. Только хитрость и терпение вели к успешному результату, а таковой всегда должен быть. И теперь, хоть медленное преследование и казалось болезненным, а всё тело маньяка будто бы требовало броситься бежать за жертвой и уничтожить, Джейсон каким-то чудом сумел убедить себя в том, что он ещё способен сохранять самообладание, ведь прямо сейчас это имело огромное значение.

Из решётчатых окон сарая был виден слегка моргающий свет, создавший для парня впечатление, будто лампочка загорелась в тот момент, как он проскользнул внутрь. Странно, как многое могло измениться всего за несколько минут. Раньше свет просто помогал визуально отыскать жертву. Теперь же вызывал сильный дискомфорт, как коготь, царапающий недавно зажившую рану. Конечно, темнота давно не была союзником Джейсона, но со светом дела обстояли ещё хуже. Свет заставлял его чувствовать себя разоблачённым во всех позициях. И ни одна из них не была для него выигрышной.

— Чуи, ты здесь?

Судя по шагам, Джейсон предположил, что парень находился где-то в правом дальнем углу рядом с морозильной камерой, практически напротив стенда с инструментами. Предположение маньяка подтвердилось грохотом металла, рухнувшего на цементный пол. Что-то упало — либо кочерга, либо сковорода — значит, скорее всего, жертве было необходимо освободить руку. Уже во второй раз Джейсону пришлось пробираться через стеллажи. Парень выпрямился, исследуя морозильную камеру, тёмный цвет его волос и кожи гармонично смешивался с коричневым цветом его толстовки.

Он ещё не нашёл тело, хотя стоял почти прямо под ним. Но парень, казалось, ощущал присутствие своего друга — этакое предчувствие, вызывающее неловкость.

Джейсон не имел привычки убирать после своих убийств, но иногда делал это, если у него было достаточно времени и желания. Чаще всего это срабатывало в его пользу. Люди имели тенденцию становиться рассеянными и истеричными при виде битого стекла и небольшого количества крови — порой даже больше, чем при виде реального тела. В то же время, в этом случае Джейсон озаботился тем, чтобы немного прибраться в сарае, прежде чем покинуть его. Парень не выглядел ни рассеянным, ни истеричным, ни каким-либо другим, хотя на полу и дверце морозильной камеры засохли пятна крови.

Было неясно, что его выдало. Он не отбрасывал видимой тени — он в этом убедился — не издавал ни звука, под его ногами не хрустело стекло, он не заставлял воздух колыхаться в тесном пространстве. Но что-то заставило парня обернуться. Не так, как обернулся тот первый — случайно и ни о чём не подозревая — движения этого были настороженными, и его проницательность застала Джейсона врасплох.

Он знал. Он, чёрт возьми, знал. Ошибка произошла из-за того, что он действовал катастрофически долго. Его рука рефлекторно потянулась к лезвию, а разум всячески проклинал за идиотское поведение. Парень был довольно быстрым и бросился к выходу из сарая — попутно швыряясь оскорблениями и прочими грязными словечками — со скоростью, с которой Джейсон ещё мог бы справиться, если бы не был слишком разочарован собственными действиями. Он последовал за парнем, чувствуя, как напрягалась челюсть и обнажались клыки — как у злой собаки. Перемещаться было по-странному трудно, будто он продвигался через толщу воды, хотя причин для этого не было. Совсем. И это лишь усиливало его раздражение.

Парень ловко увернулся, обегая деревянную скамью у дальней стены сарая, когда Джейсон попытался поймать его за воротник толстовки.

Чуть выше колена внезапно вспыхнула жгучая боль.

Джейсон пошатнулся. Нервы в его ноге будто взвизгнули. Вурхиз, подчиняясь какому-то давно похороненному инстинкту, схватился за рану, словно пытаясь остановить кровотечение, хотя ему не стоило беспокоиться. Ущерб был минимальным. Никаких порванных связок или сухожилий, которые заживали медленнее, никаких сломанных костей — просто царапина. Но ощущение _ужалило_ его, а он плохо помнил, когда испытывал что-то подобное при последних ранениях. Это случалось настолько редко — мало у кого хватало скорости и точности, чтобы причинить ему вред. И пусть это внезапное ощущение не продлилось долго, удивление из-за него лишь подпитало гнев Вурхиза, смешавшийся с разочарованием из-за того, что добыча была способна уклоняться и выживать так долго. Парень помчался к двери, звук его шагов стучал в такт ритму крови в венах Джейсона.

Что с ним происходило? Почему он до сих пор не смог сосредоточиться, чтобы покончить с этим жалким человечишкой?

Джейсон знал ответ.

Это был его гнев — горячий, накатывавший волнами. Он был знаком с гневом, но не такого рода. Это был не тот холодный стойкий гнев, который усиливал его чувства. Сейчас ощущение было диким, бесконтрольным и опасным. Если бы Джейсон мог искриться гневом, подобно электричеству, то уже сжёг бы всё, к чему успел прикоснуться. Это делало его неуклюжим, тормозило его рефлексы, заставляло реагировать, а не рассчитывать. Он стал полной противоположностью того, каким был. Каким _должен_ был быть.

Джейсон зарычал, когда парень наконец выскользнул из сарая, и ударил рукой по стеллажу, обрушивая его на пол, но не чувствуя удовлетворения от разрушений. Как глупо. Но сейчас ему было плевать. Теперь они все узнают о нём. У него оставалась крохотная попытка скрыться, которая могла и не сработать, но ему, честно говоря, и это было всё равно.

Он проигнорировал боль в ноге, чувствуя, как кожа начала регенерировать. Со временем он окончательно исцелится. Джейсон обогнул сарай, и его взгляд привлёк блеск топора, воткнутого в старый пень.

 _Отлично_.

Он вырвал топор, заставив пень разлететься в щепки.

Парень нёсся так, будто зубастые демоны из преисподней норовили укусить его за пятки. Джейсон следовал за ним, и в нём зашипело что-то дикое, когда он, сократив расстояние, замахнулся топором над головой. Он бросил его вперёд, наслаждаясь тем звуком, с которым лезвие сначала просвистело в воздухе, а затем глубоко вошло в мясистую плоть.

Теперь он испытал удовлетворение, услышав рваный вскрик жертвы от шока и боли. И что-то в этом вскрике позволило ему обуздать свою ярость.

Он не спешил подходить к телу, надеясь, что предсмертный крик выманит хотя бы одного человека из дома. Но приманка не сработала. Тем не менее, это была только половина причины, по которой он медлил. Джейсон использовал столь драгоценный момент, чтобы снова сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Гнев нужно сохранить, но без внутреннего пожара, делавшего его действия неряшливыми и неэффективными. Джейсон был сильнее гнева. Сильнее причины, которая этот гнев вызвала.

— Помогите… Господи, _пожалуйста, на помощь_! Я не могу пошевелиться…

Парень до сих пор кричал, он звал своих друзей, но его голос уже хрипел и булькал, подтверждая нанесённый ущерб. Наконец он обездвиженно растянулся на земле, а умоляющий крик превратился в шёпот, слишком слабый для того, чтобы его расслышали в доме.

— Я не хочу так умирать…

Рукоять топора торчала из его спины под углом в сорок пять градусов, и Джейсон с чувством яростного удовлетворения схватился за неё, поднимая обмякшее тело.

От парня завоняло кислой смесью крови, мочи и желчи. Он закричал, когда Джейсон поднял его, кричал, когда Джейсон резко бросил его на землю — и этот крик был особенно пронзительным. После того, как лезвие топора раскололо тело парня, пробив его грудную клетку, как скорлупу грецкого ореха, вокруг воцарилась тишина.

А Джейсон уже направлялся к дому. Если остальные не выйдут к нему, то он придёт к ним сам.

Он знал, что был крупнее среднестатистического человека. С детства он отличался высоким ростом и длинным ногами. И за все годы своей охоты никогда не встречал того, кто мог бы соперничать с ним ни по высоте, ни по ширине. Джейсон не считал себя необычным, поэтому, когда он был способен проворачивать такие вещи, как поднять руку и дотянуться до карниза крыши и, подтянувшись, подняться наверх, ему и в голову не приходило, что большинство людей не могли повторить подобное. Он просто использовал окружающую среду в свою пользу. Использовал свои естественные возможности. И ничего больше. Ничего необычного.

В то же время он имел весьма маленький опыт проникновения в дома. Но Джейсон не растерялся, предположив, что всё, что ему нужно сделать — это найти путь внутрь, малейшую лазейку в стене.

О том, чтобы просто выбить дверь и войти, не могло быть речи. Джейсон не любил преднамеренно рисковать — обычно ему это выходило боком (а уж в такую тяжёлую ночь и подавно вышло бы). Было слишком много переменных в этой задаче, которые он не мог рассчитать. Одним из самых значительных и важных факторов было то, что он до сих пор точно не знал, с каким количеством людей имел дело, не считая четырёх свидетелей. Сколько бы их там ни было, они ждали, когда он войдёт. Он видел, как лучи от их фонариков освещали землю, рассеянные оконным стеклом. Они пытались его разглядеть, используя те песчинки информации, которые им удалось собрать, и думая, что внутри этого убежища из дерева и камня они в безопасности. Как назойливые тараканы.

Джейсон был рад обнаружить приоткрытое окно на втором этаже. Ему не придётся разбивать стекло, и это к лучшему, поскольку сейчас терпения ему бы уже не хватило.

Спустя полминуты после того, как он осмотрел ванную комнату, в которой оказался, дверь тихо скрипнула, и он отступил в угол, окутав себя густой темнотой и твёрдым усилием воли успокаивая дыхание и пульс.

Он узнал её моментально, несмотря на то, что не сразу разглядел лицо. Вида пшеничных волос, падающих на плечи, было достаточно для того, чтобы его живот резко свело спазмом, как будто после удара.

Пол мягко заскрипел под её босыми ногами, когда она осторожно вошла внутрь, всматриваясь в темноту. Тупая девчонка. Она _должна_ бояться темноты. Должна бояться монстров — таких, как он.

Отвращение поднялось по его горлу. У него было отвращение к светлым волосам, отвращение к блондинкам — они напоминали ему о девушке, которая лишила его мать головы. Но эта неприязнь была двоякой. Он испытывал отвращение к её волосам, но то, что он почувствовал, когда она дотянулась дрожавшей рукой до занавески в душе, было гораздо большим, чем просто неприязнь. Это было противно.

Она ему противна. Вынужденная близость к ней вызывала у него отвращение. Её _дыхание_ вызывало отвращение, её страх, нотки сладковатого мускуса, исходившего от её кожи и волос. Но было что-то ещё, острее и сильнее. Что-то, едва сдерживающее ненависть в его жилах.

Отодвинув занавеску, она заметно расслабилась, её плечи опустились, когда она никого не обнаружила, а затем — спустя мгновение — руки Джейсона обвились вокруг неё, одна стиснула талию, а другая зажала рот, не позволяя закричать.

Приглушённые крики не покидали пределов его ладони, а тело девушки извивалось, сопротивляясь.

И Джейсон признал свою ошибку. Он должен был использовать лезвие в ограниченном пространстве, потому что теперь их могут услышать, а у девчонки есть шанс вырваться и сбежать. Какими бы причинами он ни руководствовался, ему _не_ следовало притягивать её к себе.

Реакция его тела была непроизвольной и нежелательной, она переплелась с отвращением и остатками гнева. Но мгновение Джейсон растерялся.

Его плоть изъявила желание. Джейсон усилил хватку, борясь с болезненной пульсацией в голове и паху. Всё было не так. _Она_ была не такой. Слишком низкой, слишком толстой, слишком округлой, слишком… сладкой. Он не хотел чувствовать её кожу, ощущать её дыхание на своей ладони. Он не хотел, чтобы её фигура прижималась к его. И всё же его тело на неё реагировало, каждый его нерв вопил, посылал воинственные импульсы, и это почти ранило.

Ярость и отвращение сгустились подобно крови во рту, и Джейсон оглядел крошечную комнату в поисках того, что можно было использовать, чтобы поскорее покончить с этим. Покончить с _ней_. Он должен. Из задней части двери торчало что-то, похожее на рога. Подойдёт.

Джейсон повернулся, приподняв девушку над полом. Она едва боролась — не пинала, не царапала и не кусала его — не делала ничего, кроме как извивалась и хныкала как полуживой кролик. Уитни на её месте успела бы нанести по крайней мере два удара, если не три. Неэффективно, конечно. Но она бы пыталась. Джейсон мог изменить своё мнение о девушке, если бы она хотя бы _попыталась_ защитить собственную жизнь, но она не сделала даже этого. Она просто болталась в его руках и ныла до тех пор, пока он не насадил её на рогоподобный крючок.

Он применил достаточно силы для того, чтобы сразу убить её. Когда он убрал руки, девушка безжизненно повисла на крючке, словно кукла, и хотя чувство справедливости в Джейсоне поутихло, неохотно успокоившись, остальная его часть продолжала напрягаться. Убийство не очистило его кровь от эмоционального яда, и Джейсон рефлекторно сжал руку в кулак, впившись ногтями в кожу.

Как ему это _остановить_? Как вернуться в нормальное состояние?

Паника била его изнутри — что, если возврата к нормальной жизни больше не было? Что, если он уже ничего не сможет исправить?

Хруст гравия и вспышка фар свидетельствовали о приближении автомобиля. Джейсон выглянул наружу и увидел мерцание красных и синих огней, находившихся наверху машины. Он знал, что означают эти огни. Правоохранительные органы.

Странно, что они прибыли сюда… хотя Джейсон предполагал, что эта территория была не совсем его. Теперь ему придётся совершить ещё одно убийство. Придётся иметь дело с ещё одним телом. Но если он этого не сделает, то приехавший человек отправит остальных в безопасное место, за пределы досягаемости Джейсона. И они не заплатят за нарушение.

Это было недопустимо. По-видимому, ему придётся напомнить, почему закон должен оставаться вне дел, которые его не касаются.

Джейсон выбрался на крышу, балансируя на наклонной поверхности, и начал подбираться к месту, под которым находилась входная дверь. Он услышал звук шагов офицера, а затем — стук в дверь.

— Полиция, — объявил офицер, — полиция, — повторил он после минутной тишины, — откройте.

Джейсон свесился над ним, одной рукой держась за карниз, а другой вытаскивая мачете с почти бесшумным стальным шёпотом.

В беззвучности больше не было особого смысла, но когда он спрыгнул на ступеньку позади полицейского, это произошло настолько тихо, что офицер едва смог бы различить какой-то шум. И всё же Джейсон подозревал, что причина, по которой полицейский обернулся, не имела ничего общего со звуком или чем-то, связанным с предчувствием угрозы.

В глазах офицера мелькнуло осознание, когда Джейсон занёс над ним руку с мачете — его взгляд выражал веру, восставшую из давно остывшего пепла. Он не верил в легенды, не верил в монстров. До сегодняшнего дня.

Слишком поздно.

Одним мощным движением Джейсон протолкнул лезвие в глазницу офицера, пробивая череп и мозг. Удар был настолько глубоким, что лезвие прошло через дверь, спровоцировав крики с другой стороны. Вурхиз заметил бледные лица по ту сторону окна. Слева от двери.

Затем послышался аритмичный топот по деревянному полу — люди бежали к задней части дома. Но это не имело значения. Они слишком скованы страхом, чтобы уйти далеко. Джейсон мог не знать этот лес так же хорошо, как свой, но ему это не помешает.

Резко вытащив мачете, он наблюдал, как кровоточащее тело рухнуло на крыльцо, а затем скатилось на землю.

Ключи полицейского были в кармане куртки, ключи от мопеда — в замке зажигания. Джейсон выбросил их в сторону деревьев — пара прозвеневших и блеснувших ключей была поглощена ночными тенями. У жертв не будет шансов уйти таким образом. Не будет шансов вернуться и воспользоваться транспортом. У них не будет возможности уйти, кроме как на его условиях. Пешком.

Он предполагал, что они будут бежать через задний двор. Это казалось логичной траекторией, основанной на их движениях, и поначалу Джейсон хотел спрыгнуть на них с крыши и, наведя панику, прикончить одного за другим в жестокой — и крайне нежелательной — рукопашной схватке. Как только он поднялся на крышу и занял позицию, то сразу услышал визг и шум впереди, бессвязный хаос голосов.

Джейсон поднял голову, чтобы понаблюдать за вспыхивающими дугами лучей от фонариков. Они будто бешеные светлячки, мечущиеся между деревьями.

Из его груди вырвалось рычание, гнев вновь начал нарастать. Джейсон до боли и скрежета стиснул челюсти.

Казалось, этим вечером уже ничего не пройдёт гладко. Ни-че-го.

Он спрыгнул с крыши, врезавшись в землю.

Смысл был не в преследовании. Джейсон не беспокоился о том, что мог потерять их — жертв всегда выдаёт паника. Вздохи, тяжёлые шаги, звук ломающихся папоротников под ногами. Просто Джейсон хотел с ними покончить. Он потратил слишком много энергии слишком много времени, слишком много _гнева_.

Единственной причиной, по которой он не бросился вслед за ними, были остатки самоконтроля. Даже слепая ярость не позволила бы ему поступить столь бездумно. Джейсон быстро обошёл дорожку, высматривая следы.

Трое. Двое бежали в одну сторону, третий — в противоположную.

У него не было причин отдавать предпочтение кому-то из них, поэтому он просто поддался импульсу и отправился по следу, сделанному одной парой ног. Проследовав к источнику до узкой дороги из гравия, Джейсон заметил светлые волосы в тусклом лунном свете и ужасно этому обрадовался.

Большинство людей он не любил из принципа, но этого парня — блондинистого красавчика — искренне _ненавидел_. Джейсон не понимал причины, но скорее всего это было то же самое отвращение, которое он испытывал к девушке в ванной комнате — второму источнику ярости, растерянности и беспомощности, бессмысленной потребности, до сих пор бушующей где-то внутри. Джейсон знал — прекрасно знал — что это не имело ничего общего с личностью парня или с собственным беспорядком в голове. Тем не менее, и этот червяк должен был заплатить за нарушение. Самым медленным и жестоким способом, который мог придумать Джейсон.

Он узнал грузовик, который попытался остановить парень. Узнал, потому что грузовик ехал со стороны земель старого фермера. Должно быть, за рулём был сам Гаррик. Старик высунулся из окна, посмотрев на парня, и махнул ему рукой в жесте _залезай_.

Если бы у него был выбор, Джейсон предпочёл бы не втягивать Гаррика в это дело. Но сейчас было не до выбора. Казалось, это понял даже фермер, увидев, как Джейсон вышел из тени деревьев.

Гаррик не сказал ни слова, когда Джейсон подошёл к блондину со спины, вытащив мачете. Ничего не сказал, когда Джейсон вонзил лезвие в спину парня, с такой силой, что оно вышло со стороны живота, разрывая органы и заставляя парня закричать от шока и боли.

Обычно Джейсон не особо заботился об уровне жестокости своих убийств, однако сейчас он получил удовольствие от звука треснувших рёбер и разорванного кишечника. Он приподнял парня, сморщенного, судорожно хватавшего ртом воздух. Боль казалась настолько мучительной, что парень больше не мог кричать, хотя его лицо искажалось и дёргалось, а в груди Джейсона теплилось мстительное удовлетворение.

И всё же наслаждение победой не длилось долго. Через несколько секунд почти дикое ликование прекратилось, и внезапно Джейсон обнаружил, что его отвращала вся эта ситуация с медленным и жестоким убийством парня. Как будто всё случившееся было ошибкой.

Раньше ему никогда не нравилось убивать, несмотря на то, что это давало короткую вспышку справедливости. Он не стремился именно причинять боль — он просто совершал месть… иногда немного перебарщивая.

Двигатель грузовика взревел, поскольку фермер пытался запустить его слишком быстро. Джейсон заметил, как старик покачал головой, будто пытаясь забыть то, что произошло. Джейсон ощутил ещё один приступ сожаления, но это не помешало ему насадить тело убитого на вилы, торчавшие из стога сена позади грузовика. Под колёсами автомобиля захрустел гравий, и грузовик рванул вперёд, неся тело мёртвого парня, выглядящего как большое кровавое пятно между бликами задних фар.

Джейсон стоял посередине дороги, наблюдая за тем, как грузовик завернул за угол и скрылся из виду, а мёртвое тело выглядело совсем не так, как кровавое изображение Христа, которое Вурхиз когда-то видел в Библии своей матери. Реальное зрелище было ужасным, и Джейсон был обеспокоен смесью отвращения и истощения, которую он испытал, когда перестал видеть безжизненно болтавшиеся ноги жертвы.

Сказать, что ночь прошла не по плану, было бы всё равно, что промолчать. Ему нужно проверить ещё один тайник возле озера и вернуться домой, чтобы принести Уитни ужин и, возможно, вывести её на вечернюю прогулку. По небу распространялись оттенки заката, которые, как знал Джейсон, очень нравились Уитни. Той единственной, кто не отравлял его существование и не осквернял его земли.

Джейсон ощутил пульсацию где-то в груди.

Всё, чего он хотел в этот момент — это увидеть Уитни, прикоснуться к её мягкой коже на внутренней стороне запястья и почувствовать там пульс, _жизнь_. Он хотел заменить запах крови, грязи и химикатов на аромат её волос. Он хотел быть рядом с ней, даже если ей приходилось скрывать свой гнев и терпеть его присутствие. Но пока он не мог всё оставить. Где-то в лесу находились ещё двое нарушителей.

Он вспомнил, что их следы вели примерно на юго-запад, хотя Джейсон не был в этом уверен. Проще и быстрее будет вернуться к следам, чем строить предположения. Он просто хотел покончить со всем этим. Однако чем дольше он шёл по следу, тем сильнее беспокойство перевешивало усталость.

Юго-западная траектория оказалась верной, и нарушители даже в темноте умудрились придерживаться ей. Если его догадки были верны, они направлялись прямо к лагерю. К логову.

К ней.


	14. Take What's Mine

Уитни не знала, сколько раз прошла цикл ярости, безнадёжности, горя и отчаяния, пока сидела в своём углу.

Она будто впала в летаргический сон. Чувство бесполезности, казалось, пыталось вырваться из её тела, пока мозг лихорадочно искал решения, рассматривая даже те тридцать невозможных. Лучше попытаться сделать хоть что-то, чем не предпринимать ничего. Бездействие в её ситуации недопустимо.

После того, как у неё больше не осталось сил плакать, она молча вцепилась в рюкзак Клэя, ощущая короткие, но свирепые вспышки гнева. А гнев в свою очередь привёл к неистовому желанию швырять всё вокруг. Первой жертвой её иррационального желания стала миска холодного супа, пролетевшая через всю комнату и выплеснувшая содержимое при столкновении с землёй. За миской последовали книги, затем — рюкзак, о выбрасывании которого Уитни почти сразу пожалела. Она ударила металлическую решётку слева от себя так сильно, что её нога потом болела ещё минут двадцать. Всё это было глупой, бессмысленной и пустой тратой энергии. Но самое страшное произошло по чистой случайности. Особенно сильно взбрыкнув в цепях, она задела локтем маленькую стеклянную бутылочку зелёного цвета.

Наклонившись к ящику, Уитни потянулась к осколкам, чувствуя спазм сожаления.

 _Чёрт возьми_.

Несмотря на то, что она больше не могла плакать, её глаза характерно жгло. Однако слёзы она лила отнюдь не по бутылочке, хотя та была преподнесена ей в качестве подарка, который Уитни только что уничтожила. Вину она чувствовала по другому поводу.

Ей хотелось просто подавиться ядом, созданным из страха. Она не хотела ощущать уколы совести из-за того, что ей здесь нравилось. Ей должно быть больно. Джейсон должен причинить ей боль, хотя бы на долю секунды. Тогда она наконец избавится от привязанности жертвы и перестанет оправдывать его.

Так или иначе, она не очень на него злилась. Точнее, злилась, но не каким-то конкретным образом. Уитни предполагала, что продолжала сердиться из-за того, что Джейсон не покончил с её пленом, но могла ли она винить его за это? В худшем случае, оказавшись на свободе, она начала бы представлять собой угрозу для него. В лучшем же, Джейсон, возможно, не хотел вновь остаться в одиночестве, и на это Уитни не могла сердиться. Она не могла сердиться на Джейсона за то, что был тем, кем был. Этого достаточно.

Она должна была сказать ему. Ей следовало просто рискнуть, чёрт возьми, потому что, по крайней мере, она могла бы успокоить себя осознанием того, что хотя бы пыталась. В то же время, это было слишком иррационально — просто _сказать_.

Больше всего на свете она злилась на обстоятельства, на все вещи, которые привели её сюда. Она злилась на себя за то, что позволила Майку притащить её в эту дыру, что в итоге привело к его собственной смерти и её заключению; за то, что просто не сказала ему «нет» — ведь в таком случае её бы здесь не было, а, значит, сейчас она была бы дома, и Клэю не приходилось бы искать её. Но если бы она сказала «нет», то никогда бы…

«Никогда бы» что? Не встретилась с убийцей?

Эта мысль спровоцировала тупую боль в груди, которую Уитни не ожидала ощутить и которая разочаровала её.

У неё не было адекватных причин грустить об упущенной возможности не проходить через муки, да и это было глупо — ничто не сможет изменить произошедшее. И теперь это была полная лажа — всерьёз думать о подобном. И всё же Уитни ничего не могла с этим поделать. Отрицать свою связь с Джейсоном было бессмысленно — всё равно, что отрицать наличие наручников на запястьях. Она уже не пыталась выбросить из головы мысли о Стокгольмском синдроме. Для неё ничего не имело значения. Она сидела здесь в темноте, ожидала возвращения маньяка, который, возможно, тащил на себе труп её брата. Она знала, что убийство Клэя разрушит все связи между ней и Джейсоном. И, самое жуткое, она не была уверена в том, что будет оплакивать больше: потерю брата или сложившихся отношений, которые стали исцеляющей, позитивной силой в её жизни.

Вот так она облажалась.

Уитни полагала, что это может быть странно, но ей стоило заранее найти способ смириться со смертью брата. Иначе быть не могло. Убийство есть убийство: конец. Однако вряд ли это будет так просто, и дело не только в потере брата.

Возможно, это являлось признаком испорченности её состояния в крайней степени, но Уитни обнаружила, что всё больше склоняется к мнению, что добро и зло не такие уж белые и чёрные, как она когда-то думала; хоть она и не была согласна с причинами, но смерть была результатом чужого иного видения некоторых вещей в этом мире. И то, что она отчасти придерживалась этой идеологии, не делало её аморальной.

Как люди были сложными, так и структуры, в которых они хотели жить. Старые убеждения Уитни были скорее отражением мира, в котором она жила, нежели собственным выбором; глобализация и технологии превратили большинство людей в слепых сторонников позиции «Закон и порядок». Джейсон, как и те, кто оставался в изоляции от этой системы, разработал свои правила, рамки и границы дозволенного. И это не было ни правильным, ни неправильным — это просто было. Это не уменьшало влияния на её рассудок — она не забудет увиденного до конца своих дней — но немного изменило её точку зрения.

В конечном итоге, она не была уверена, что должна выделять Клэя среди других только из-за того, что не чувствовала близости с Майком. В то же время, она никогда не желала своему брату смерти. Даже несмотря на то, что уже давно ощущала себя потерянной и понимала, что скорее всего покончит с собой после смерти матери, и ситуация с братом только всё усугубляла. Но всё-таки она любила Клэя. И _не любила_ Майка. Это имело значение? В конце концов, нет. Всё это было бессмысленно.

Но всё случилось. Реальность бросила её жизнь куда-то в темноту, заперев среди обречённых теней. Она стала ведущей в каком-то странном шоу или драме, ужасе-триллере, в которых пыталась отыскать мораль.

Джейсон не вернётся, пока не закончит, и ей придётся найти способ снова взглянуть на него, посмотреть ему в лицо и выяснить, что он сделал.

Как она должна будет это сделать? Как она будет стоять рядом с ним? Никак. Она не сможет его обвинить, но и не сможет простить — не больше, чем саму себя. Какими бы ни были её иррациональные причины, она была в состоянии противостоять всему остальному. Однажды это и уничтожит её.

Вздохнув, Уитни притянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками.

Она не знала, что делать с собой. Она не могла ни есть, ни спать, её то тошнило от всего, то не тошнило. Она не могла сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме неизбежного. Это был худший вид беспокойства, усугубляемый худшим видом неизвестности. Что ещё она могла сделать, кроме как продолжать бдеть и молиться богу, в которого она, на самом деле, даже не верила?

Когда сверху раздался скрип, все мышцы в её теле напряглись, а страх застрял где-то в горле, провоцируя рвотные позывы. Потому что неизбежное приближалось.

Нужно просто дождаться.

Она прислушалась, напрягая уши, но пока её окружала лишь гнетущая тишина. Но вот послышался другой звук: приглушённое шарканье, стон старых деревянных половиц. Сердце Уитни затрепетало в груди, и было трудно поначалу собрать эти звуки воедино — почему-то в хижине раздавался странный шум. Пока до Миллер не дошло, что странным он был потому, что она никогда раньше не слышала подобного.

И снова слабое шарканье и тихий скрип досок над головой. Звуки были столь необычны, что Уитни потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы распознать их. Потому что Джейсон никогда не шумел, находясь в доме. По крайней мере, Уитни его не слышала до тех пор, пока он не открывал люк. И даже если это был Вурхиз, сами звуки всё равно казались неправильными. Если походка Джейсона и издавала звук, то точно не шаркающий. Маньяк двигался как грациозная хищная кошка, а эти шаги были какими-то нерешительными, неуверенными. А это означало…

 _В доме находился кто-то другой_.

Надежда наполнила вены Уитни с такой скоростью, будто ей только что поставили капельницу. У Миллер закружилась голова.

— _Помогите_!

Она откинула голову и закричала изо всех сил.

Приподнявшись на колени, она начала бить руками по металлической решётке, и это был просто чудесный звук. В состоянии отчаяния даже обычные вещи были способны утешать.

— Помогите, _пожалуйста_!

В одном из мест была трещина, похожая на пробитую доску. Уитни подскочила, мгновенно вспомнив о том, как под Майком был сломан пол, когда Джейсон попытался затянуть его в подземелье. Изображение растворилось в её памяти со знакомым скрежетом петель люка. Нервы Миллер были на пределе, когда она услышала глухой шум от двух тел, спрыгнувших в тоннель.

От люка до её комнатки было небольшое расстояние — Уитни помнила об этом. Её спасатели действовали с осторожностью, но Уитни не отпускало предчувствие того, что всё может закончиться не очень хорошо.

Тогда ей пришло в голову, что, кто бы там ни приближался, это мог быть не тот, с кем она хотела бы встретиться. Её восприятие опасности было впечатляющим и настолько искажённым, что она до сих пор помнила — не все люди по своей природе столь благородны. То, что Джейсон не оказался психопатом-садистом, не означало, что тот, кто придёт к ней сейчас, будет чем-то лучше. Теперь Уитни жалела о том, что привлекла к себе внимание. С другой стороны, речь шла о жизни брата, но её не покидало ощущение этой новой настороженности.

Рефлекторно она подобрала цепь поближе к себе, не совсем уверенная, что могла бы с ней сделать, но считавшая, что лучше быть в безопасности. Раньше Уитни задавалась вопросом, способна ли она причинить вред другому человеку, и лишь немного удивилась, осознав, что да. Да, способна. Если бы ей пришлось обернуть эту цепь вокруг чьей-то шеи и затянуть, чтобы остаться в живых, она бы это сделала. Если не ради себя, то ради Клэя. Без вопросов.

У неё не было времени и дальше думать об этом; шаги приближались, и Уитни увидела луч фонарика, прорезавшего мрак.

Здесь было не так уж темно. У неё была своя собственная лампа, хотя её свечение было тусклым, и электрические фонарики, зажжённые в главном тоннеле, должны были помогать спасателям. Тем не менее, этот луч был ярким, словно узкое копьё белого света, он двигался взад и вперёд по безумной траектории. Движение слышалось где-то позади него, и Уитни крепче сжала цепь, когда из-за угла показалась фигура мужчины, а луч его фонарика быстро направился к тому месту, где сидела Миллер. И внезапно кто-то как будто украл дыхание прямо из её лёгких — потому что она _узнала_ это лицо. Узнала эти расширившиеся глаза и побледневшее лицо. Глаза, которые, казалось, меняли цвет в зависимости от погоды. Прямо как глаза мамы — серо-голубые, переходящие в зелёный.

— Уитни?

Рыдание вырвалось из её груди, копившееся, кто знает, как долго, когда Клэй в спешке пересёк комнату — почти спотыкаясь о свои же длинные ноги в попытке скорее добраться до неё.

— _Клэй_ , — всхлипнула она, — о, боже, _Клэй_ …

Он упал перед ней на колени, уронив фонарик и что-то ещё тяжёлое и металлическое с характерным шумом. Его руки обвились вокруг неё, и он прижал Уитни к себе, позволив ей мыслями вернуться в то время, когда она, маленькая, так же обнимала своего старшего брата. Весь яд и обида, что были между ними раньше, больше не имели значения, потому что Клэй был рядом, Клэй был _жив_. Могло ли быть настолько больно от облегчения? Неважно, да или нет, на Уитни нахлынули эмоции, и она растворилась в рыданиях, повторяя имя брата снова и снова — как будто её замкнуло на одном-единственном слове. И хотя Миллер думала, что больше не сможет плакать, паре слезинок удалось намочить её горячие щёки.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Клэй, смотря на неё. Его ладони на её лице были такими тёплыми. Клэй был худее, чем она помнила. Не то, чтобы значительно, но разница была заметна. Его скулы стали острее, ямочка на подбородке — глубже, а под глазами образовались круги. Горе и стресс плачевно сказывались на внешности большинства людей. Вероятно, сама Уитни тоже выглядела по-другому.

Было по-настоящему ужасно удивительно, как жизненные испытания и трудности могли затмить собой всё остальное. Уитни почти забыла, как сильно любила Клэя, с его слишком красивым лицом, глупыми вопросами и щелью между нижними передними зубами. Обида отравила её, сделала её слепой к большей части того, что находилось за пределами её собственной боли. Но ничего из этого не было важно. Уитни никогда ещё не была настолько счастлива видеть кого-либо — до такой степени, что это доводило до сумасшествия. Облегчение действовало столь же сильно, как морфий. Миллер была благодарна вселенной за то, что та преподнесла ей такой подарок, настолько мощный, что по всему телу Уитни на несколько секунд пробежала волна жара. Она вдохнула запах брата: стиральный порошок и пот.

Пять секунд. Это всё, что ей было позволено.

С ним была девушка, которая стояла позади и смотрела на эмоциональное воссоединение брата и сестры со смесью шока и удивления. Девушка была довольно хорошенькой и милой с этими слишком широко раскрытыми глазами. Именно её присутствие напомнило Уитни, где она находилась — где они _все_ находились.

Страх пронзил её с силой электрического разряда от позвоночника до низа живота.

— Ты в порядке, — прошептал Клэй, и его взгляд упал на наручники на её запястьях. Уитни почти чувствовала, как от брата исходил ужас — такой же, как жар его кожи, — теперь ты в порядке…

Но Уитни была совершенно _не_ в порядке, и не будет, пока снова не окажется подальше от этого места.

Она сжала плечо брата, впившись пальцами в ткань его серой футболки.

— Уходите. Вам нужно уйти отсюда, прежде чем…

Она не закончила. По тому, как помрачнело лицо Клэя, она могла сказать, что брат понял, о чём она хотела предупредить. Паника своими тонкими и длинными пальцами схватила её за горло. Очевидно, Клэю удалось добраться до логова целым и невредимым, но он был опасно близко к Джейсону, внимательному и опытному охотнику. И если Клэй с девушкой не успеют уйти до того, как вернётся Вурхиз, добром эта встреча точно не закончится.

— Уходи, — повторила Уитни, пихая брата в плечо. — _Сейчас же_! — Клэй всегда открыто выражал свои чувства, и теперь его лицо предательски выдавало каждую крошечную вспышку эмоций, которые он испытывал. Шок, смятение, неуверенность и — самое отчётливое из всех — неповиновение. Он упрямо стиснул челюсти, но затем открыл рот, и Уитни уже знала, каким будет его ответ.

— Я никуда не пойду без тебя, — произнёс он.

 _Чёрт бы его побрал_ … но Уитни всегда была такой же упрямой — упрямой в худшем из смыслов. Клэй не собирался уходить. Она ненавидела его за это так же сильно, как и любила.

Клэй тем временем внимательно изучала наручники на её запястьях, пока Уитни в своих мыслях жонглировала ругательствами, как заправской матрос, и пыталась продумать достаточно убедительную угрозу для того, чтобы заставить брата передумать. Потому что _у них не было времени_. Нисколечко.

Она не могла позволить себе столь долгую роскошь, как полноценное объяснение брату, почему он должен был бросить её, и даже если бы он её выслушал, то всё равно не поверил бы, что она осталась бы здесь в безопасности в его отсутствие — не после всего, что он уже увидел. Клэй не сможет понять, что над ней не издевались, что её кормили и поили, что она не сидела тут в собственном дерьме. Всё, что он видел своими глазами — младшую сестру, прикованную цепями к стене в тёмном и жутком подземном логове. И он не собирался оставлять её здесь. И Уитни не могла сделать вид, будто не понимала его намерений. Если он не хочет уходить без неё, значит, ей придётся освободиться.

Клэй потянул наручники, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он отделить их от цепи.

— Можешь сломать их? — Уитни чувствовала, что времени оставалось всё меньше. Больше ждать нельзя.

К счастью, Клэй не задавал лишних вопросов и не стал спорить, а просто потянулся к той железной штуке, которую уронил. Уитни пригляделась, рассмотрев в его руках кирку. Ну, конечно, это должно было помочь сломать наручники.

— Ладно, ребята, нам пора выбираться, — вмешалась девушка, опасливо оглядываясь на тоннель, и Уитни не могла не согласиться с ней.

Повернувшись к ящику, Уитни положила на него руки и вытянула их вперёд так далеко, как смогла. Клэй занёс инструмент над наручниками, но продолжал напряжённо колебаться.

— Сделай это, — потребовала Уитни, прогремев цепью, — поторопись.

— Я не хочу случайно задеть тебя…

— Просто, блядь, _сделай это_!

Но он не сделал.

Прежде, чем она успела бы окатить его новым потоком нецензурщины, Клэй схватил её левое запястье и опустил острый конец кирки, втиснув его в маленькую металлическую петлю, где более тонкая цепь соединяла оба наручника. Уитни сразу поняла, что он собрался сделать, и его задумка показалась ей неплохой — по крайней мере, гораздо более разумной, чем просто шарахнуть киркой в случайное место цепи, _надеясь_ , что та чудесным образом поддастся. Слава богу, Клэй умел думать даже под давлением ситуации, в отличие от самой Уитни. Она вцепилась пальцами в край ящика, в то время как Клэй повернул кирку под углом, превращая инструмент в подобие рычага. Мало того, что удалось разрушить цепь, так ещё и один из наручников удачно раскололся — видимо, состояние старого металла уже не позволяло наручнику выдерживать такие нагрузки. Наручник развалился, обнажая запястье Уитни, всё ещё обмотанное марлей, которая с прошлого раза умудрилась сохранить чистоту.

Обрадованный тем, что его идея сработала, Клэй переключился на другое запястье, вклинив металлический наконечник в петлю. Уитни снова ухватилась за ящик, свободной рукой удерживая висящую цепь, но внезапно короткие волоски на её затылке встали дыбом, как будто она почувствовала чьё-то дыхание сзади. Мышцы на её плечах и спине тут же напряглись, а голова дёрнулась словно в поисках опасного хищника.

Уже во второй раз она не слышала скрипа петель люка — скорее всего потому, что Клэй со своей спутницей оставили его открытым. Впрочем, Миллер и не нужно было этого знать, чтобы почувствовать _его_ приближение. Она услышала слабый удар от прыжка с согнутыми коленями. Это был чертовски знакомый звук.

— О, боже… — выдохнула она.

Сколько времени они потратили?

— Ребята, — яростно прошептала девушка, посветив фонариком в сторону тоннеля, из которого она пришла с Клэем, — я что-то слышала… Нам пора уходить!

Выпрямившись, Клэй воспользовался киркой. Наручник раскололся, покрывшись трещинками, и Уитни, нервничая, стряхнула его с запястья, после чего, игнорируя попытку Клэя помочь, вскочила на ноги и толкнула брата вперёд.

Она не знала пути. Не знала даже, что находилось за пределами её комнатки с другой стороны, не говоря уже о том, какие из многочисленных ответвлений главного тоннеля могли бы привести к безопасному выходу, если такой вообще был. Уитни знала, что в логове имелись тоннели-шахты, которые вели глубже под землю. Вот почему она не стала спорить, когда Клэй выбрал один из трёх тоннелей и повёл её и свою подругу именно по нему. Уитни просто последовала за ним, как и другая девушка.

Они не могли двигаться так быстро, как хотелось бы. Несмотря на простор и прочные укрепления в виде балок, которые составляли каркас всей подземной конструкции, тоннели сами по себе были полны опасностей; препятствий в виде камней и случайного мусора и прочего, что было оставлено здесь для хранения или гниения. Троица была вынуждена тщательно выбирать путь и менять скорость, отчего мышцы в теле Уитни начали гореть от чрезмерной нагрузки. Она слышала, как Клэй бормотал «вперёд, вперёд, вперёд» позади неё, чувствовала его руку на своей спине. Он будто заверял её и себя, что находится рядом.

Уитни практически ощущала, как Джейсон тяжёлой тенью преследовал их. Титан из крови и металла, мстительный бог смерти. Если раньше это не пугало её, то теперь весь её мир сузился до грязи и электрического света, расплывавшегося по бокам мимо неё. С каждым шагом медальон отскакивал от её груди, поражая искрами вины и другими эмоциями, определить которые она не могла.

Ей не нужно зацикливаться на этом. Она должна отбросить эти чувства…

Они повернули направо и были вынуждены остановиться, поскольку их путь привёл к стене из земли и камня.

Уитни почувствовала, как в её животе всё рухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Что нам теперь делать? — захныкала девушка, и Миллер ещё никогда не была настолько согласна с чужими чувствами.

Даже если бы они попытались отступить, то потратили бы впустую ещё больше времени, а им сейчас жизненно необходимо не потерять ни секунды. Клэй начал лихорадочно осматривать окружающее пространство и заметил металлическую решётку под потолком тоннеля. Он выругался, когда та загремела, не поддавшись с первого раза. Уитни обернулась, задаваясь вопросом, сколько времени у них осталось до того, как Джейсон прибудет сюда.

Была ли у неё возможность спасти их брата и эту девушку? Уитни не была с ней знакома, но чувствовала желание защитить её. Даже если незнакомка не была возлюбленной Клэя, она всё равно оставалась простым человеком — как и Уитни — и не заслуживала смерти из-за того, что оказалась в неправильное время в неправильном месте. Но как Миллер защитить их? Что, если она загородит их собой и откажется двигаться? Глупый вопрос: как будто она действительно могла преградить Джейсону путь. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать в таком случае — отодвинуть её. Он легко мог поднять её и физически убрать с дороги даже в те моменты, когда она кричала и пиналась. Джейсону вряд ли нравилось причинять ей страдания, но в крайнем случае его это не остановит.

Со стороны Клэя послышался шум, и Уитни, повернувшись, увидела, как он оторвал от стены тоннеля деревянную балку и воспользовался ею, чтобы попытаться открыть решётку.

Вздох облегчения слегка уменьшил страх. Процесс открытия продвигался с трудом, но, судя по тому, что Клэй до сих пор не сдался, ещё не всё было потеряно.

Справившись с решёткой, Клэй заглянул внутрь прохода и, посчитав его безопасным, крикнул через плечо:

— Мы сможем тут пройти, за мной!

Он залез внутрь, его высокая фигура выглядела неловко в столь тесном пространстве. Клэй протянул руку, чтобы помочь сестре.

— Давай, — позвал он, немного торопя её.

Однако Уитни отошла в сторону, уступая место незнакомке. В конце концов, из всех троих она была наименее подвержена риску. Встретившись с девушкой взглядом, Уитни кивнула ей:

— Иди.

Девушка помотала головой.

— Сначала ты, — упрямо отозвалась она.

Каждая из них пыталась по-своему защитить другую: девушка сочувствовала Уитни, которая провела несколько недель в плену, которую могли терроризировать и мучить неизвестно какими способами. Независимо от того, насколько правильными были предположения незнакомки, Уитни была тронута её защитой. Это было проявление настоящей доброты, перед которой даже Миллер не хотелось упрямиться, отодвигая своё желание спорить до победного. В конечном итоге, Уитни смягчилась и схватилась за руку Клэя.

Подтянувшись, она забралась в проход, её колени упирались в рыхлую грязь, а локти цеплялись за каменные стены.

Пройдя вперёд и достигнув комнаты, Уитни выпрямилась и обернулась. Девушка с каштановыми волосами уже карабкалась, сжимая фонарик в одной руке.

Клэй потянулся к ней, обхватив её запястья, чтобы помочь подняться, но, не прошло и секунды, как в темноте мелькнула металлическая вспышка, и Уитни заметила внизу человека, которого не перепутала бы ни с кем другим.

Звук человеческого тела, пронзённого лезвием, был необычайно ужасным. Причём, издавало его не само тело и даже не лезвие, а сила, которая двигала одно сквозь другое — влажное, густое, почти вакуумное. Добавьте к этому странно мясистый треск ломающихся костей, и кошмары будут обеспечены вам на всю жизнь. Именно такой звук услышала Уитни за мгновение до того, как увидела лезвие, жутким ударом пробившее грудь девушки.

Незнакомка закричала, громко и отчаянно, но уже хрипло.

Затем рефлекторно дёрнулась, её глаза почти незаметно расширились, а рот приоткрылся, будто в удивлении. Шатенка перевела взгляд вниз, увидев заострённый конец мачете, торчавший из её груди, которая теперь представляла из себя кровавое месиво.

— _Чёрт_ , Дженна! — завопил Клэй, но продолжал тянуться к девушке. — _Дженна… Дженна_ , нет!

Их руки соприкоснулись кончиками пальцев, но не смогли удержаться, и в этот короткий угасающий миг можно было заметить всю трагичность происходящего. Девушка задыхалась, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от металла, застрявшего в её груди. Дженна. Значит, её зовут — звали — Дженна. Было так неправильно наконец познакомиться с ней именно сейчас, когда она умирала, её глаза закатывались, а тело обмякало.

Уитни тоже будет оплакивать её смерть. Оплакивать новую подругу, которую не повезло приобрести при столь трагичных обстоятельствах; оплакивать доброту, из-за которой и погибла Дженна. Потому что если бы она не настаивала, то на её месте могла быть Уитни. И эта их задержка в тоннеле — секунда или две стоили Дженне жизни. Уитни обязательно будет оплакивать её смерть, но позже. Сейчас важно сохранить бдительность, чтобы действовать правильно. Скорби придётся подождать.

Направившись к брату, Уитни потянула его за рукав. Она упёрлась ногами в грязь, прилагая усилия то ли от страха за себя, то ли от боязни потерять Клэя, которого не удалось оттащить в сторону, даже когда мачете было выдернуто из тела Дженны. Её тело рухнуло вниз само по себе и с глухим стуком ударилось о землю логова. И теперь Уитни отчётливо увидела слишком знакомую белую маску.

— Боже, _Клэй_ , — закричала Уитни, и в её мозгу что-то болезненно запульсировало. Её взгляд был прикован к мрачному овалу маски, к глазам, которые было практически не разглядеть из-за тени — но которые наверняка были чёрными и жгучими — к массивной руке, длинным и толстым пальцам, которые уже тянулись вверх.

Клэй дёрнулся в её руках. Боль и шок от потери Дженны перевесили необходимость защищать свою сестру. Уитни почувствовала, как он, положив ладонь на её бок, с силой оттолкнул её от себя.

— Чёрт, уходи отсюда, — прошипел он, его слова были резкими, — _уходи_!

Уитни не могла оторвать от него глаз, на секунду сомневаясь. Но всё же сделала это. Она сжала вспотевшую ладонь Клэя в своей собственной и побежала; побежала точно так же, как несколько недель назад, спасаясь от той же опасности. Однако в этот раз всё было не так.

Совсем.

***

С каждым шагом опасения Джейсона усиливались, звеня в его ушах и концентрируясь внутри черепа.

Он почти догнал их; в этом он был уверен. Кого бы он ни преследовал, даже без света ему было не сложно их выследить. Запах страха и химикатов лишь усиливался, и, судя по полосе примятых кустарников и сломанных ветвей, которые нарушители оставили после себя, сочетание страха и естественных препятствий местности замедляло их. При любых других обстоятельствах Джейсон испытал бы удовлетворение, а не трепет. Если бы только след не вёл к дому. К тому времени, когда он прошёл через весь лагерь, предчувствие стало нарастать, становясь всё более беспокойным, громким и жужжащим в его голове, как рой пчёл.

Дорожка из грязи вела к пространству позади дома и была окаймлена длинной смятой оградой из проволочной сетки, первоначально установленной в надежде не пускать оленей в кусты роз, которые когда-то были ценным имуществом матери Джейсона. Розы уже давно поглотили крыльцо, обогнув дом вместе с другими растениями, завивались вокруг подоконников и коварно заползали на стены.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Джейсон смотрел на дом, в котором вырос, с точки зрения обычных эмоций: грусти, пустоты, одиночества, изношенных и состарившихся до лёгкого оттенка сепии после стольких лет. Теперь, когда Джейсон смотрел на дверь, которая была открыта — не так, как он оставил — он ощутил страх, однако быстро подавил его, втиснув в самые дальние уголки своего разума, не желая больше ни на миг испытывать эту эмоцию.

Когда он входил в дом, используя все свои навыки скрытности, то поднялся по ступенькам крыльца и, оказавшись на кухне, осмотрел тёмное помещение. Нарушители точно были где-то внутри. Он чувствовал их запах; запах пота, который почти иссяк от страха, смешавшегося с кровью и разнёсшегося по венам. Джейсон почти чувствовал его на вкус. Возможно, его беспокойство было надуманным. Возможно, нарушители пришли и ушли, у них было достаточно времени для этого; достаточно времени для того, чтобы выскочить наружу, пересечь ограждение и побежать обратно в лес.

Даже когда Джейсон обмозговал выдуманный сценарий их действий, почти успокоив себя, свирепость в одну секунду взяла над ним верх, заставив срочно обыскать кухню и часть коридора. Прежде чем Джейсон успел перейти в гостиную, его взгляд упал на пол, на свет, исходивший снизу.

Люк был открыт.

К вторжению в дом Вурхиз относился особенно чувствительно. Нарушение границ в это месте он воспринимал как личное оскорбление. В последний раз, когда кто-то посмел ворваться внутрь, Джейсон разорвал его голыми руками, и это было настолько же ужасно, насколько принесло удовлетворение. Но в тот раз было просто оскорбление. Не _угроза_. Джейсон вообще не привык чувствовать угрозу. Большинство вещей, угрожающих обычным людям, для него были не более, чем неудобством. Риском того, что кому-то удастся спастись или привлечь к себе внимание других людей, с которыми Джейсону тоже придётся справляться. Однако теперь он чувствовал угрозу. Потому что в прошлый раз ему было некого защищать от нарушителей. Сейчас всё иначе.

В груди что-то жгло от свирепости, но Вурхиз снова отодвинул эмоцию на задний план. У него не было ни времени, ни желания для того, чтобы полностью её прочувствовать. Он прыгнул в люк, и рана на его левой ноге заныла в знак протеста, когда он приземлился, согнув колени, чтобы поглотить шум.

Он медленно проследовал по тоннелю, внимательно прислушиваясь, а кончики его пальцев скользили по рукояти мачете. Наконец послышался звук: металлический скрежет, эхом отражавшийся от грязных стен. Человеческие голоса доносились пока слишком слабо, чтобы разобрать их, но то, что нарушители спешили — было очевидно.

Джейсон ускорил шаг, его сердце неугомонно стучало, как животное, отчаянно пытавшееся вырваться из ловушки. Джейсон не знал, чего ожидать, и огромная масса возможностей постепенно перетягивалась нитью беспокойства, которая подобно удушающей петле сжималась вокруг его шеи. Джейсон сильнее стиснул рукоять мачете.

Обычно он не был таким осторожным — только не с паразитами в собственном доме. Безусловно, убить или серьёзно ранить они его не могли. Тем не менее, ему следовало сохранять бдительность. Он помнил, что их было двое, знал, что в логове хватало укромных уголков, облегчавших возможную засаду — не говоря уже о количестве оружия, хранившегося в тоннелях. Джейсон добрался до первой комнаты и взглянул в сторону угла Уитни.

Матрас был пуст, сломанные наручники валялись на ящике, а пространство вокруг него было засорено осколками стекла. Книги просто валялись на земле, а на ткани матраса виднелась грязь, оставленная будто после борьбы. Но не хаос заставил его органы провалиться вниз, словно камни в свободном падении, а то, что она ушла.

За одну ужасную секунду его мир перестал вращаться.

Он не позволял себе чувствовать это раньше, боясь прийти к неутешительным выводам, но теперь всё, что он подчинил себе, над чем восстановил превосходство, прорвалось как вода через плотину. И это был уже не просто внутренний беспорядок. Это было разрушительное потрясение.

Руки Джейсона свободно повисли по бокам. Он не мог дышать, не мог думать, мог только смотреть на пустое пространство, которое стало таким без неё, и чувствовать, как сердце сжималось чьим-то невидимым кулаком. Его пронзила тоска, страх, беспомощная утрата и ужас, превосходивший всё, что он когда-либо испытывал. Ядовитые шипы наполнили его грудь, горло и рот. Скользкие и грязные, имеющие отвратительный вкус как ил в тухлом пруду.

Он полностью забыл все её предыдущие просьбы о свободе. Ему не приходило в голову, что она вполне могла принять паразитов за спасителей, которым под силу освободить её — сделать то, в чём он ей неоднократно отказывал. Джейсон всё ещё истекал кровавыми эмоциями, чуждыми и сильными, которыми нельзя управлять. Он посмотрел на сломанные наручники, и этот вид отчего-то расстроил его. Отобрал последнее, что оставалось в нём от разумного человека, которым он ещё мог когда-то стать. Глубоко похоронил все человеческие чувства, освободив нечто первобытное и чудовищное. Незнакомцы не только проникли на его землю и осквернили его святилище, но и украли у него нечто важное. И тот контроль, за который он цеплялся — которым он так дорожил — окончательно отступил, позволив бушующему вихрю эмоций поглотить Джейсона целиком.

Мачете уже находилось в его руке, хотя он неосознанно снова потянулся к оружию по привычке. Джейсон вскинул голову и направился вперёд. Следы на грязном полу были достаточной подсказкой, по какому пути стоило следовать, но Джейсон не нуждался в этом. Он почувствовал, будто его притягивало что-то, почти магнитное, будто тело двигалось само. Это была сила, направленная на достижение одной цели.

Столь огромная сила могла бы его встревожить, если бы Джейсон уделил этому состоянию больше внимания. Но все его мысли были заняты другим, и ничего больше не имело значения. На данный момент главное — добраться до _неё_ , потому что она… она была его.

Эта мысль потрясла Вурхиза до глубины души и стала кульминацией его многочисленных маленьких поступков и решений, которые он принял за последние несколько недель. Почему-то именно сейчас все фрагменты собрались в одно целое, и Джейсон испытал облегчение, осознав это и обретя ещё больше уверенности.

Он мог бы отпустить их раньше, позволить им вернуться в свои грязные шумные города и прожить их несчастные жизни. Он и правда мог бы, если бы они оставили его в одиночестве. Но теперь было слишком поздно. Она была его, и эти грязные человеческие паразиты не посмеют отнять её у него.

На этот раз он открылся ярости, окутал себя её жгучим жаром и позволил ему подпитывать силы. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда он ходил конкретно по этому тоннелю, но он всё ещё помнил большинство поворотов и препятствий, даже небольшой подъём впереди, грозивший свернуть лодыжку неосторожного нарушителя. Также Джейсон помнил, что этот тоннель внезапно заканчивался, и даже создал путь эвакуации, ведущий к другим ветвям. Этот маршрут был одним из самых старых и опасных, кроме того, его легко можно было обнаружить, и этот внезапно вспомнившийся факт никак не улучшил настроение маньяка. Только бы поймать паразитов прежде, чем они найдут запасной выход…

Он, конечно же, не успел. К тому времени, когда он обогнул последнее препятствие, двое уже скрылись, а третий только начал забираться внутрь.

Джейсон на мгновение почувствовал искру надежды, осознав, что половина тела, свисающая на полпути из тоннеля, принадлежала девушке, и эта надежда тут же разбилась. Даже не видя лица девушки, он знал, что она не была Уитни. Дело было даже не в другой одежде или отличающемся запахе, который ощутил Вурхиз, подойдя достаточно близко. Её ноги были слишком короткими, а талия более широкой. Джейсон должен был испытать неловкость от понимания того, что уделил достаточно внимания телу Уитни, чтобы быстро и без колебаний отличать её от других женщин, но в этот момент у него не было времени для стыда, дискомфорта или чего-то ещё, кроме отчаяния и всепожирающей ярости. Эта девушка почти выбралась и находилась между ним и Уитни. _Его_ Уитни.

Ему было плевать на то, что девушка была повёрнута к нему спиной и находилась в крайне уязвимом положении. У Джейсона не возникало проблем с нанесением удара в спину. У него не было кодекса чести, связанного с убийствами. Ему было всё равно, увидит его жертва или нет — на самом деле, было бы предпочтительнее, чтобы жертвы его не видели, тогда встреча обещала быть быстрой и максимально чистой. Такой, как сейчас.

Мачете прошло сквозь рёбра так, будто Джейсон разрезал глину, проталкивая лезвие вперёд, прямо через спину. Он мог чувствовать резкий рывок девушки от боли. Должно быть, ей было не очень приятно, но он не фокусировался на этом.

В течение первых дней он научился распознавать настолько точную высоту и тон крика Уитни, что теперь без труда смог бы узнать её из тысячи, выделить из хора голосов. Поэтому, когда услышал его, тот крик, который последний раз раздавался несколько недель назад — пронзительный и наполненный ужасом — то почувствовал, как он пробрал его до мозга костей. Какая-то первобытная, прежде неиспользуемая часть его разума слышала в её голосе особый страх, от которого хотелось разорваться.

До этой ночи Джейсон думал, что знал, что такое гнев. Думал, что был знаком с ним так же, как с деревьями или холодной землёй. И, возможно, так и было. Но раньше гнев был вспышкой пламени на кончике спички. Быстрой и яркой вспышкой. Довольно горячий, тот гнев был коротким по сравнению с чёрным, пылающим гневом, который теперь обжигал и пронзал, как тысяча раскалённых клинков. Джейсон был готов разнести всё подземелье, лишь бы добраться до Уитни. Лишь бы вернуть её, лишь бы она была в _безопасности_.

Жестоким рывком он извлёк мачете и, схватив тело погибшей, сбросил его вниз, оставив лежать как сломанную куклу с развороченной грудью.

Джейсон заглянул в тоннель и увидел высокого молодого мужчину, которого успел запомнить. А прямо позади него — лицо Уитни, суровое и бледное.

Джейсон слышал, как мужчина ругался; глаза маньяка сузились, стоило сосредоточиться на том, как пальцы мужчины впились в талию Уитни — когда он оттолкнул её.

Разочарованное рычание вырвалось из горла Вурхиза. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы добраться до них, а даже если бы он попытался — в этой задачке оставались переменные, неподконтрольные ему. Уитни находилась слишком близко к этому мужчине, отчего Джейсон не мог позволить себе привычное нападение. Оружие, размер, сила — всё это ничего не значило, если жертва прикрывалась живым щитом.

Он не мог гарантировать безопасность Уитни и не хотел идти на сознательный риск. Прямое преследование мало что ему даст, но если он не последует за ними…

Джейсон миновал свежий труп, возвращаясь в главную комнату. Он пошёл по другой ветви, ведущей в параллельном направлении, использование которой позволит ему обойти беглецов и оказаться в нужной точке раньше них, застигнув врасплох.

***

— Смотри! Там может быть выход.

Уитни обхватила ладонями боковые доски деревянной лестницы и подняла голову, посмотрев на дыру в потолке тоннеля. Там было намного темнее, поэтому нельзя было предугадать, что будет ожидать их дальше.

Она ощутила дыхание брата на своих волосах, когда он подошёл сзади. Дышал он так же тяжело, как и она — они передвигались в головокружительном темпе, и адреналин сгустил их кровь, превратив её в сироп. К счастью, в этом тоннеле не оказалось никаких препятствий, кроме странного углубления с грязью. Единственная причина, по которой ни один из них не подвернул лодыжку или не растянул колено, заключалась в чистой, глупой удаче.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Клэй, — посмотрим, куда он нас выведет.

Судя по всему, он всё ещё был в шоке от смерти Дженны, но справлялся с этим гораздо лучше, чем Уитни в свою первую ночь в логове. Миллер до сих пор не могла понять собственные чувства, в основном из-за того, что хоть Джейсон больше не следовал за ней по пятам, она всё равно не чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Он не мог просто отпустить их. Уитни ни в чём не была настолько уверена в своей жизни, как в этом. Всё могло быть иначе, будь она одна, но сейчас её сопровождал человек, являющийся для Джейсона угрозой, нарушителем, напавшим на его земли. Нет, он не отпустит их.

В таком случае… где же он?

Поставив ногу на одну из нижних ступеней, Уитни начала подниматься наверх. Дерево скрипело под её весом после стольких лет простоя, но держалось крепко, даже когда подниматься стал Клэй. Отверстие в потолке было прикрыто парой старых досок, которые были легко отброшены в сторону.

Оказавшись наверху, Уитни испытала лёгкое головокружение. Быстро моргая, чтобы приспособить глаза к тусклому свету, она с некоторой растерянностью восприняла новое окружение, пока шестерни в её мозгу не пришли в движение, помогая ей понять, что они попали в сломанный школьный автобус.

Транспортное средство было опрокинуто и лежало на боку как выбросившийся на берег кит, создавая иллюзию того, будто весь мир наклонился вбок вместе с гравитацией. Ветви и корни деревьев проникали сквозь разбитое окно и щели между ржавыми металлическими швами, обвивали потрескавшиеся сиденья и в целом делали интерьер похожим на пережиток некой цивилизации, издавна освоенной природой.

Металл звякнул, когда Клэй опёрся о сиденье справа и жестом предложил Уитни направиться к передней части автобуса.

Они пробрались сквозь завесу из сухих веток, звук шагов заглушался ковром из сухих листьев и еловых иголок, полностью покрывших то, что играло роль пола. Им повезло, что автобус упал на водительскую сторону, оставив дверь обращённой к небу, а не прижатой к земле. Скорее всего, им удалось бы разбить одно из окон, но гораздо быстрее — и безопаснее — было использовать дверь. Разумеется, забитая грязью дверь давно заела, но пара ударов кулаками заставила панели приоткрыться.

Клэй выбрался первым, и даже с его преимуществом в росте и с длинными ногами ему всё равно пришлось прыгать, чтобы ухватиться за внешний край двери. Оказавшись наверху, Клэй повернулся к Уитни.

— Дай мне руку! — крикнул он, потянувшись к сестре.

Уитни использовала ближайший корень в качестве опоры и ухватилась за руку брата. Его испачканные грязью пальцы плотно сжали её запястье, и Уитни, оттолкнувшись от корня, помогла Клэю поднять себя. Она практически добралась до верха, когда увидела его — призрачный белый овал маски, появившийся из темноты. Уитни рефлекторно взвизгнула.

Большие руки Джейсона легли на плечи Клэя, и Уитни почувствовала, с какой силой маньяк оторвал от неё брата. Он утащил Клэя прочь, ему приходилось тянуть за собой брата Уитни как массивный предмет мебели, но это почти не замедляло Вурхиза. Уитни могла только услышать, как закричал её брат.

— Клэй… — завопила она в ответ, страх пронзал её тело подобно электричеству, — _Клэй_!

Затем за металлическими стенами послышались звуки борьбы. Уитни бросилась к окну автобуса, наполовину покрытому грязью, а её сердце содрогнулось от ужаса, безнадёжности и остро-горькой ярости.

Её ладони ударили по тому, что когда-то было крышей.

— Прекратите! — закричала она и снова ударила, на этот раз кулаком, который болел от её свирепости и столкновения с твёрдым металлом. Позади неё разбилось стекло. Уитни обернулась и увидела голову Клэя, на которую сыпались осколки вперемешку с еловыми иголками. Клэй выглядел вялым, неподвижным, и Уитни показалось, будто её вот-вот вырвет или она упадёт в обморок.

Рука Джейсона схватила Клэя за волосы и приподняла его голову так, будто Вурхиз собирался насадить её на торчавшие из рамы осколки.

— Нет… _прекрати_!

Хватка, удерживающая Клэя, ослабла. Уитни не сводила глаз с белой маски, а Джейсон явно пытался её разглядеть внутри. Клэй зашевелился, издав приглушённый звук, и Уитни испытала облегчение. Он был жив, слава богу. По крайней мере, пока…

Джейсон выпрямился. Сквозь разбитое окно Уитни видела, как он стоял на месте, после чего почувствовала дрожь, когда Вурхиз скрылся из её поля зрения.

Облегчение сменилось путаницей. Почему Джейсон не убил её брата? Он ведь прекрасно понимал, что Клэй всё ещё жив. Учитывая огромный опыт маньяка в плане убийств, Уитни просто не могла поверить в то, что он мог не заметить, что его жертва до сих пор двигалась и _дышала_. Он собирался разможить голову Клэю, но не сделал этого. Почему? Конечно же, не потому, что она кричала, прося его остановиться.

Нет, точно не из-за этого. В любом случае, это не имело значения. Гораздо важнее, чтобы Клэй смог подняться на ноги и уйти отсюда.

Уитни оглянулась по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как действовать дальше. Она должна надолго вывести Джейсона из строя, чтобы выиграть время. Хотя, каким образом ей придётся «выводить из строя» человека размером с медведя, Миллер не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Шаги Джейсона послышались наверху, и Уитни, бормоча проклятия, взглядом металась по ряду сидений, а затем спряталась в нише одного из них.

Она слышала каждый шаг Вурхиза, хотя не должна была. У него не было причин выдавать своё местонахождение, тем более, что Уитни уже была осведомлена о его присутствии. И всё же то, что он намеренно шумел, заставляло что-то внутри неё сжиматься.

Разум Миллер был в замешательстве. У неё оставалось несколько минут на то, чтобы решить, что предпринять. Всё, что она могла вообразить — это смертельный удар в лицо Джейсона, который он непременно остановит. Нет, она не сможет. Кроме того, её не покидало ощущение того, что она не замечает чего-то важного.

Металл мягко скрипел под ногами Вурхиза, а звук шагов становился всё ближе. Джейсон явно не торопился, и это походило на пытку, пусть и не преднамеренную.

Когда он наконец появился в поле её зрения, Уитни затаила дыхание, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Ей необходимо молчать. Джейсон слегка наклонил голову, изучая дыру, через которую Уитни с братом проникли из тоннеля в автобус. Маньяк словно пытался разглядеть, не спустилась ли Миллер обратно.

Затем сделал шаг в сторону, повернувшись в её направлении. Из-за маски, ограничивающей угол обзора, он не видел Уитни, пока не поднял голову.

Его глаза встретились с её, и в них было _облегчение_. Уитни чувствовала облегчение, удивление и что-то ещё, чего не понимала, но это напоминало ей то ощущение из прошлого, когда она возвращалась домой после трудного дня. Джейсон вновь наклонил голову и с любопытством сузил глаза, словно спрашивая, что Миллер там делала, и это знакомое движение заставило сердце Уитни болезненно сжаться.

Дождавшись приближения Вурхиза, она вскочила и нанесла удар коленом прямо ему в грудь.

Джейсон отшатнулся, ударившись о металл, и Уитни поняла, что его шокировала её сила. В конце концов, она рассчитывала на это — на его доверие и привязанность. Рассчитывала для того, чтобы однажды использовать всё это против него.

Он не понимал… и то была не его вина. Он не знал, что Уитни и Клэй были связаны. Не предполагал, что они могли знать друг друга. Должно быть, Джейсон думал, что её увели против воли, что она была ранена или напугана — именно поэтому он нарочно шумел, желая предупредить её о том, что находился рядом. Он пришёл, чтобы проверить её, убедиться, что она в безопасности — в системе его приоритетов её безопасность была _важнее_ убийства Клэя — и так и не понял, что она всё это время была против него.

Ну, сейчас настало самое время осознать.

Лучшего плана она не могла придумать. Попятившись, Джейсон провалился одной ногой в дыру, и гравитация сделала свою работу, утащив его вниз. Уитни почти почувствовала, как рёбра Вурхиза столкнулись с землёй, когда он, успев перевернуться, в последний момент подставил руки. Она почти почувствовала вкус крови в его рту.

Она споткнулась, пробираясь между сиденьями, и её колени ударились о каркас автобуса с грохотом, от которого зазвенело в ушах. Была ли это карма или способ её тела заявить о шокированном состоянии, не имело значения. Всхлип вырвался из груди Миллер, когда она поднялась на ноги и направилась к выходу.

— Уитни!

С другой стороны послышался голос Клэя. Он пришёл в сознание и теперь звал её.

Руки Миллер дрожали, когда она схватилась за перекладину ближайшего сиденья, и её взгляд неожиданно упал на марлю, которой были обёрнуты её запястья. Печаль и сожаление пульсировали в её животе: марля была настолько тщательно закреплена, что до сих пор не натёрла её кожу, и Уитни пришлось бороться с желанием оглянуться назад. Но что сделано, то сделано. Уитни знала, что нанесла ему небольшой вред — если вообще нанесла — и это не задержит его надолго. У неё тоже были свои приоритеты, и Джейсон в них не входил. Впрочем, это не мешало ей презирать себя.

Оттолкнувшись от сиденья, она прыгнула, успев ухватиться пальцами за дверь наверху. Заставив мышцы рук напрячься до предела, она с кряхтением подтянулась.

Рядом показалось лицо Клэя — окровавленное на лбу, но в целом не особо пострадавшее — и он схватил её за руки, чтобы помочь подняться. Наконец над ней оказалось небо и холодный ливень. Вся поверхность земли была в скользких лужах, на которые спрыгнули Клэй и Уитни, и они здорово препятствовали возможности быстро бежать, несмотря на все усилия Клэя.

— Сюда, — крикнул он, направляясь к сараю, стоявшему впереди и возвышавшемуся из темноты. Отбросив страдания и угрызения совести, Уитни последовала за братом.


	15. Devil's Backbone

Оказалось, что сарай находился немного дальше, чем они предполагали, поэтому им пришлось подниматься по пологому склону, похожему на лицо в скале и скользкому от дождя, затем пробраться сквозь деревья, ветви которых напоминали непроходимую сеть. Было ли дело в темноте, дожде или в самой ночи, однако расстояние искажалось явно не в их пользу. К тому моменту, как они добрались до сарая, Уитни промокла насквозь, а тело Клэя спасала лишь куртка, чего, впрочем, нельзя было сказать о его волосах, которые, будучи мокрыми, прилипали к щекам и шее.

Передние широкие двери были оставлены открытыми, что казалось странным, особенно если учесть, что внутри не было ни одной живой души. Это был тот тип сарая, который использовался для хранения рабочих инструментов и техники, а не для содержания скота. И, несмотря на то, что над головами брата и сестры горел свет, это место выглядело давно заброшенным.

Сначала был виден свет, который выделял линию потолка между первым и вторым этажами и излучал тусклое свечение. Затем была пыль, тонким слоем покрывавшая изделия из дерева — слишком тонкие, чтобы называться опилками. Были явные признаки того, что некоторые вещи остались здесь недоделанными: об этом можно было судить по открытой масляной банке и тачке с древесными отходами. Всё словно было заброшено в середине работы. Журнал оставлен открытым на деревянной катушке в дальнем углу под открытой лестничной клеткой, как будто кто-то положил его туда и отлучился всего несколько минут назад.

Кроме того, здесь находилась главная особенность сарая: дробилка для дерева. Зловещий агрегат, опасность которого значительно превышала возможную ценность.

От всего помещения по коже Уитни пробежали мурашки, но совсем не те, которые она ощущала, когда попала в дом Джейсона. В таких сараях обычно обитали призраки, хотя, вполне возможно, что от чрезмерного стресса у Миллер просто разыгралось нездоровое воображение.

Она последовала за Клэем только из-за своего предположения, что он выведет её к дороге, к машине или к чему-то ещё, местоположение чего он точно знал. Но то, как Клэй осматривал стены и оборудование, проходя вперёд, не было похоже на поведение человека, пришедшего к конкретной точке.

Уитни начала чувствовать внутреннее давление. Словно запустился некий счётчик, а вместе с ним — чувство вины, ощущение грусти и страха. Чувство опасности, давящее на её грудь, усилилось. Как будто она лежала на спине и изо всех сил давила рукой на грудь, пытаясь заставить кости прогнуться. Обычно Уитни нравился дождь и его успокаивающий ритмичный стук. Однако сейчас этот пронзительный шум ужасно трепал ей нервы.

— Почему ты остановился? — спросила она у брата.

— Спрячься, — приказал Клэй, подтолкнув её к ряду бочек, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

Уитни растерянно моргнула.

— Ч-что? Клэй…

Одна из его рук дёрнулась, и Уитни только сейчас заметила нож на поясе брата. Не такой длинный, как мачете Джейсона, но, тем не менее, тоже довольно большой. Клэй извлёк его из ножен с мягким — и очень знакомым Уитни — шумом и повернул голову, словно пытался уловить малейшее движение, словно ожидал, что кто-то выскочит из тени.

Беспокойство стекало по позвоночнику Уитни подобно холодной капле пота.

— Что ты делаешь? — тревожно прошипела она, шагая за ним. — Мы должны уйти, _сейчас же_.

Повернувшись, Клэй пристально посмотрел на неё.

— _Спрячься_ , — повторил он тоном старшего брата, ожидавшего беспрекословного повиновения. Но, очевидно, он забыл, кем была его сестра, которая в детстве устраивала ему взбучку, сыпя худшими ругательствами из маминых книг. Клэй повернулся к стене справа от себя, чтобы изучить ряды инструментов — особенно тех, что имеют острые края.

— Ты… — начала Уитни, но проглотила свой вопрос, поскольку ответ был очевиден. Клэй протянул руку и выбрал серп.

Да, он был идиотом. Огромным _грёбаным_ идиотом, возомнившим себя супергероем, готовым бороться.

— Ты с ним не справишься!

— Тихо.

— _Клэй_.

Он снова повернулся к ней — на этот раз, чтобы попросить заткнуться — как вдруг окно позади него взорвалось.

Многочисленные осколки покрыли пол сарая, а две огромные руки протянулись через раму, чтобы крепче схватить торс Клэя. Уитни инстинктивно отшатнулась от громкого звука и брызг стекла, едва не споткнувшись о перевёрнутую лопату. Она бросила взгляд на Клэя. Его глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся, как будто Клэй собирался закричать, но не смог. Он задыхался, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, борясь с руками, зажавшими его в тиски. Главный кошмар Уитни сбывался прямо на её глазах.

Свет отразился от взметнувшегося лезвия серпа, который Клэй вонзил в плечо Джейсона — один раз, затем второй — хрипя от напряжения.

Уитни почувствовала, как в её животе всё свернулось в узел при виде блеска металла, покрасневшего, когда Клэй извлёк серп. Уитни сделала полшага вперёд, прежде чем инстинкт самосохранения сковал её суставы, заставив застыть на месте, подальше от опасности.

Джейсон вздрогнул, ослабив хватку, и Клэй растянулся на полу, задев стеллаж с деревянными ящиками, которые с грохотом опрокинулись на него.

— Беги, — прошипела Уитни. Вряд ли Клэй подчинился бы, даже если бы услышал её. Он поднялся на ноги, неуверенно шатаясь и готовясь бороться, а Уитни пришлось сдержать желание или накричать на него, или броситься к нему, вцепиться в спину и оттащить подальше.

Она знала, что у брата был немалый опыт в драках, который он приобрёл ещё в старшей школе. Но одно дело — ввязываться в детские разборки со школьниками из-за мелких обид, и совершенно другое — настоящая драка с риском для жизни. Клэй был храбрым. Достаточно храбрым для того, чтобы, возможно, без страха смотреть в глаза горному льву. Но Уитни ознакомилась со слишком большим количеством медицинских карт пациентов, привезённых в её клинику на машинах скорой помощи со всего города, чтобы понимать — храбрость не поможет выиграть в драке.

Не заботясь об осколках, торчавших из рамы, Джейсон опёрся о неё рукой и продавил стену с приглушённым хрустом. Клэй метнулся вперёд, пытаясь воспользоваться шансом. Он с размаху нанёс глубокий удар серпом, который должен был распороть живот Джейсону, заставив его внутренние органы вывалиться наружу.

На какое-то ужасное мгновение Уитни была уверена, что удар достигнет цели, и ей показалось, будто её сердце было сжато кулаком, а перед глазами начало темнеть. Но ужас миновал.

Она ощутила слабость, до её лёгких как будто не доходил воздух — странное чувство, заставившее её саму сжаться, когда Джейсон увернулся, быстро сделав шаг в сторону.

Массивной рукой он стиснул плечо Клэя и отшвырнул от себя. И это был совсем не тот бросок, которого она ожидала — почти ленивый, будто бросить пришлось не человека, а мешок с сеном. Однако за этим стояла настоящая враждебность, жестокость, граничащая с дикостью. Во второй раз Клэй приземлился на ящики, разломав под собой один из них с ужасным треском, который у Уитни отныне всегда будет ассоциироваться с кровью и смертью.

Она знала эту ярость. Она видела это раньше: руки, которые утащили Майка сквозь гнилые половицы; глаза, смотрящие на неё чёрными угольками адского пламени. Нечто похожее она видела в том, как Джейсон навалился на её брата, как Клэй отступил, пытаясь отползти на достаточное расстояние, чтобы встать на ноги. И всё же… это было не совсем то же самое.

Уитни не понимала, насколько холодным был гнев Джейсона, прослеживалось ли в нём безразличие. У Вурхиза обычно не было личной заинтересованности в противостоянии, лишь обида, которая — как подозревала Миллер — превратилась в привычку, чем в искреннее желание мести. Мести за постепенно стиравшуюся память о прошлом. Он действовал автоматически, подобно мелодии на кассете, проигранной так много раз, что плёнка поцарапалась и износилась, а её звучание потускнело. Джейсон знал исход каждого противостояния даже до его начала, и никто не мог ничем удивить Вурхиза — не говоря уже о том, чтобы представлять для него реальную опасность.

В отличие от того, что происходило сейчас.

Потому что теперь это было не просто выполнение рутинных задач. Клэй совершил нечто худшее, чем посягательство на земли. Он вошёл в дом Джейсона — в его _убежище_. Нарушил личные границы.

Клэй ударился плечом об угол ворот пустого стойла для скота. Он изо всех сил пытался встать, нащупывая что-то, чего Уитни не могла разглядеть до тех пор, пока он не бросился на Джейсона, размахивая кувалдой, крепко зажатой в его руке.

Уитни испуганно вскрикнула, но Джейсон успел увернуться в последний момент, и кувалда просвистела в опасной близости от его рёбер.

Клэй попытался нанести второй удар, даже сухожилия на его шее напряглись, но безрезультатно. Джейсон подался вперёд, двигаясь плавно, но в то же время со скоростью кнута, которая казалась невозможной для человека таких габаритов. Перехватив ручку кувалды, Вурхиз с помощью сочетания мощного рывка и толчка отправил Клэя прямиком в стену.

Клэй скривился, боль отразилась на его лице, а спина изогнулась дугой. Порез на щеке, оставшийся после столкновения со стеклом в автобусе, снова кровоточил. Веки Клэя затрепетали, словно он пытался сфокусироваться.

Уитни должна была это прекратить. Но как?

Она уже вышла вперёд, направляясь к брату, когда Джейсон швырнул кувалду в пол со злобным всплеском гнева, и Уитни инстинктивно приготовилась защищаться, несмотря на то, что ярость маньяка была нацелена не на неё. Она никогда прежде не видела его таким. Джейсон редко действовал без чёткой цели, и поначалу Миллер не понимала, почему он выбросил хорошее — _смертоносное_ — оружие. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не вытащил мачете с характерным стальным звуком, а сердцебиение Уитни не участилось с приступом паники.

— Нет… — воскликнула она, но это не привлекло ровным счётом никакого внимания.

Казалось, удар Джейсона рассёк даже воздух. Клэй заметил блеск металла и вовремя пригнулся, заставив лезвие воткнуться в дерево, а не в его плоть.

Джейсон… Джейсон почти _излучал_ насилие. Пространство вокруг него чудом не расплавлялось и не деформировалось от испепеляющего гнева, но Уитни отчётливо ощущала его внутреннее пламя. Ярость, отличающаяся от той, что она видела в нём раньше. Опрометчивая и грубая ярость. А ещё страх, запутанный в сетях гнева. Страх… перед чем-то. Осознание этого заставило Миллер переосмыслить некоторые вещи.

Здесь действительно было что-то личное. Теперь она понимала приблизительное направление мотивов Вурхиза. Когда они с Майком проникли в дом, Джейсон не был таким. Брутальным — да, наводящим страх. Но даже тогда его жестокость была сдержанной, как будто он приучил себя контролировать её так же, как своё оружие — максимально эффективно и дисциплинированно. В том его поведении не было этой безудержной дикости.

В этот момент до Уитни наконец дошло. Словно весь механизм причин и событий, ранее работавший вразнобой, обрёл гармонию, расставив всё на свои места.

Джейсон _защищал_ её.

Она не замечала этого прежде, слишком поглощённая стрессом и излишней спешкой. Но, оглядываясь назад, можно было вспомнить, как он отслеживал их в тоннелях, торопясь. Он казался почти обезумевшим в своих попытках добраться до неё, действовал на эмоциях, идя к своей цели. То, как он тянулся к ней после убийства Дженны, говорило о его осторожности. Да даже тот факт, что он не напал на них как чудовищно разозлённый носорог, кромсая всех без разбору, указывал на чувство, которому не подходило ни одно рациональное объяснение, известное Миллер. Это не было поведением холодного расчётливого убийцы.

С точки зрения Джейсона, любой незнакомец представлял угрозу. При нормальных обстоятельствах он справился бы с этим посягательством как обычно. Однако в том и была загвоздка, что ситуация стала ненормальной. И виной тому — присутствие Уитни. Её присутствие и боязнь Джейсона навредить ей. Он хотел видеть её не только живой, но и счастливой. Он не мог нанести смертельный удар тому, кого рассматривал как угрозу, потому что она попросила его остановиться.

Кем бы она для него ни была — пленницей, другом, это не столь важно — по мнению Вурхиза, Клэй и Дженна украли её из логова, в котором Джейсон организовал всё для её безопасности. Джейсон пытался спасти её так же, как и Клэй.

По крайней мере, поначалу всё так и было. Пока она не предпочла уйти с братом и его подругой, выбрав их, а не Вурхиза.

Она имела на это право. Она хотела уйти с самого начала. Как только представился реальный шанс, она сделала всё возможное, чтобы уйти, и, очевидно, ей было плевать на то, насколько пострадает маньяк при её побеге.

Отвращение к себе стиснуло её горло. Нечто горькое и зловонное, как желчь, болезненно пульсировало в её груди.

Клэй атаковал, нанеся удар головой в грудь Джейсона. Он обхватил талию Вурхиза и заставил его потерять равновесие. Они оба врезались в одну из толстых балок, которые подпирали крышу. Мачете со звоном упало на пол. Клэй выпрямился, откинул голову назад и поднял кулак — затем замешкался, не зная, куда направить свой удар, и в итоге попал по маске, напрасно потратив усилия. Задержка была недолгой, не более полсекунды. Но стала для него роковой.

Одной рукой Джейсон перехватил запястье Клэя, а другой — схватил его за воротник и резко припечатал к стене слева. Клэй захрипел, когда пальцы Джейсона сжались вокруг его горла.

Это был вопрос времени. Такой же высокий, как Клэй, такой же решительный и храбрый; Джейсон умудрился побеждать во всех категориях сразу, включая размеры, выносливость, силу воли и грубую силу. Клэй быстро уставал, а Джейсон будто подзаряжался энергией от потасовки, словно был рождён для этого — Уитни считала, что отчасти так и было. Страх за жизнь брата вновь ударил в виски Миллер.

— Прекрати, — пронзительно закричала она.

Один раз ей удалось заставить его не добивать Клэя. Однако не слишком ли глупо было надеяться, что это сработает дважды?

— _Остановись_!

Её слова не имели никакого эффекта. Клэй продолжал задыхаться, а Джейсон сильнее стискивал его горло, намереваясь прикончить голыми руками. Он собирался бить её брата головой до тех пор, пока нос Клэя не сломается, а скулы не треснут. До тех пор, пока не лопнут глаза, а череп не обагрится кровью и мозговой тканью. Возможно, маньяк воспользуется ножом и вонзит его в живот или горло Клэя, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как из тела вместе с кровью утечёт жизнь.

Должен был способ остановить это. _Должен_. Уитни просто не могла его осознать, а времени оставалось всё меньше. Оно утекало драгоценными песчинками, и от этого мыслить было ещё труднее.

Рука Уитни потянулась к медальону, поверхность которого была скользкой от дождя; и когда холодный металл врезался в её ладонь, весь страх и ужас, бушующие в ней, внезапно успокоились, как будто её осенило.

— Джейсон.

Имя прозвучало тихо, хрипло, практически шёпотом, но оно произвело эффект выстрела.

Голова Джейсона обернулась так быстро, что было удивительно, как маньяк не свернул себе от этого шею. Уитни сделала шаг к нему, первый настоящий шаг, на который она решилась, и хотя это было трудно увидеть, она знала, что глаза маньяка были прикованы к ней.

Положив ладонь на грудь Клэя, Джейсон оттолкнул его на пол, не сводя глаз с Уитни.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивала она Вурхиза, хотя её голос предательски дрожал.

Она сделала ещё один шаг, медленно, предельно осторожно, будто сомневаясь, что всё это происходило на самом деле. Она сделала всё возможное, чтобы обмануть его. Но там, внутри этой осторожности, оставалась тонкая нить надежды. Надежды и тоски.

Она могла бы сравнить его нынешний взгляд с тем, каким он смотрел на неё несколько недель назад, когда видел в ней сходство с его матерью, когда желал воскресить мать через неё. Теперь она точно знала одно: он принадлежит ей. Совершенно и полностью. Он сделает всё, о чём она попросит, независимо от риска. Она могла бы попросить его пронзить себя этим мачете прямо здесь, и он сделал бы это без колебаний… лишь бы она осталась с ним.

За широкими плечами маньяка Уитни заметила, как Клэй вскочил на ноги. Джейсон тоже должен был увидеть или услышать, но оставался сосредоточенным на ней. И на мгновение Уитни с облегчением подумала, что теперь у брата появилась возможность сбежать. А затем увидела металлический блеск капкана, который Клэй схватил обеими руками и с очевидными намерениями подкрался к Вурхизу.

Она могла оправдать себя тем, что действовала инстинктивно, а не осознанно. И с опозданием поняла цену своего выбора. Прямо перед ней её свобода оказалась окончательно заперта в ловушке.

Она могла бы позволить брату сделать это; могла бы позволить металлическим зубьям впиться в плечо Джейсона, а цепи от капкана «случайно» оказаться в работающей дробилке. Она могла бы сбежать с братом. Всё это время она пыталась сбежать, вернуться домой через слёзы, пот и крики. Но когда она посмотрела в лицо такой свободе, ей стало холодно.

— _Не надо_! — воскликнула она, вытягивая руку вперёд.

Клэй дрогнул, его лоб сморщился в замешательстве, которое перешло в оборонительную агрессию, когда Джейсон повернулся к нему и поднял свою мощную руку, сжатую в кулак.

— Не надо, — повторила Уитни, и на этот раз её слова были не мольбой, а приказом.

Рука Вурхиза мгновенно опустилась. Несмотря на надежду, Уитни всё равно была шокирована покорностью маньяка.

— Всё в порядке, — повторила она, на этот раз с гораздо большей уверенностью, — я никуда не уйду.

Прозвучало банальное, но мягкое и успокаивающее — почти как колыбельная — обещание, что всё будет хорошо. Но в тот момент, когда эти слова сорвались с губ Миллер, до неё дошло осознание, которое затуманило зрение, как будто её ударили по лицу.

Всю ночь её внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы Клэй был в безопасности. _Ты должен уйти_ , твердила она. _Ты_ , а не _мы_. Она совсем не думала об этом, но теперь, осознав, не могла не заострять на этом внимания. Ей было достаточно вспомнить тот момент, когда она увидела бледное лицо брата, вышедшего из тени тоннелей и направившего луч света фонарика на неё. Насколько же тогда Уитни обрадовалась тому, что он был жив. Ей не пришло в голову, что встреча с братом означала её собственное спасение. Она была слишком озабочена необходимостью увести Клэя как можно дальше от Хрустального озера, дальше от опасности. Дальше от неё самой. Когда Клэй отказался идти без неё, она смягчилась — опять же, из-за необходимости, но теперь… она не была уверена, что вообще собиралась когда-либо уходить отсюда.

Это было неожиданное откровение, которое требовало более тщательно осмысления в свободное время. Тем не менее, Уитни не испытала желания изменить сказанное, даже когда лицо Клэя приобрело изумлённое выражение.

— _Что_ …

Она бросила на него взгляд, молчаливо прося _заткнуться_ к _чёртовой матери_.

Джейсон поворачивал голову, поочерёдно смотря на каждого из них, и желание наказать нарушителя боролось в нём с желанием подойти к Уитни. Его руки всё ещё висели по бокам, но в них ощущалось скрытое напряжение. Скоро он сорвётся. Скоро вновь перейдёт к насилию. К тому, чего Уитни отчаянно хотела избежать.

— Джейсон, — снова обратилась она к нему и опустила протянутую руку. Приказ превратился обратно в мольбу.

Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы он сделал окончательный выбор.

Он пошёл к ней, оставив Клэя стоять с открытым ртом. Вурхиз пересёк сарай несколькими быстрыми шагами.

Он поднёс обе руки к лицу Уитни, но не дотронулся до неё, просто держал ладони на расстоянии дюйма. Взгляд Джейсона метался по её фигуре, словно маньяк пытался понять, не была ли она ранена.

Всё это время она была не права. Невероятно ошибалась.

Она вполне серьёзно намеревалась его убить, делала для этого всё, но ничего не произошло. Её брат за этот вечер не менее двух раз рисковал жизнью, а она использовала… не силу, не угрозу, ничего. Кроме своего голоса. Почему? Потому что по какой-то причине даже после всего случившегося она была для Джейсона важнее всего и всех.

Ком застрял в её горле. Взяв ладонь Вурхиза, она приложила её к своей щеке. Это была та же самая ладонь, которая наносила удары Клэю, которая была достаточно широкой для того, чтобы покрыть — или вовсе раздавить — всё её лицо. Но Джейсон просто аккуратно гладил её по запутанным мокрым волосам, его взгляд смягчился, и Уитни снова ощутила тёплое и успокаивающее чувство освобождения от напряжения после самого долгого и трудного дня в её жизни.

— _Уитни_ , — прошипел на неё Клэй, и шок на его лице сменился ужасом, — _что ты делаешь_?

Костяшки на его пальцах побелели, когда он сжал в руках капкан. Всё в его позе — напрягшиеся плечи, жёсткий позвоночник, стиснутая челюсть — кричало о том, что он вот-вот хотел сделать худший выбор в своей жизни, напав со спины на человека вдвое крупнее него самого и в три раза сильнее. На человека, который сломает его, как ветку под подошвой. И с этим Уитни справиться не сможет.

Хотя она не отводила взгляда от Джейсона, но говорила с братом, стараясь сохранять свой голос спокойным.

— Ты должен уйти. Сейчас же.

— Что… _нет_ , — пробормотал Клэй, — я _не_ оставлю тебя с…

Желание закатить глаза было настолько сильным, что её лицо перекосилось. Из всех возможных моментов, когда нужно играть роль заботливого старшего брата, Клэй выбрал наихудший. Он ушёл, когда Уитни нуждалась в нём, много лет назад. Он не выдержал надвигающийся смертный приговор для их матери. А теперь, когда Уитни чуть ли не выталкивала его отсюда, он решил показать своё упрямство? Чёрт возьми, здесь ей не грозила никакая опасность — это чертовски _очевидно_.

Несмотря на любовь к Клэю, сейчас она была готова нежно его придушить. О чём он только думал? Одному богу известно, что натворит Джейсон в попытке вернуть её, если она уйдёт — разрушенный в кино Годзиллой город покажется детским лепетом по сравнению с этим — и особенно, если Клэй попытается насильно увести её. Джейсон просто разорвёт его пополам.

— Я пока не могу уйти, — ответила она, и на миг ей показалось, что Джейсон нахмурился, — в смысле… я просто… я не могу.

И тогда ей в голову пришла идея, совершенно дикая, но она была единственным вариантом, который спасёт их всех.

— Знаешь, где находится ближайшая автозаправочная станция? В нескольких милях от указателя с лагерем.

Она вспомнила об этом месте, поскольку оно попадалось по пути, когда Уэйд и Ричи выбирали, где разместить палатки. Тогда Уитни не заостряла внимание на указателе с названием лагеря — до той самой истории Уэйда о призраках. В ту ночь. Упомянутая АЗС должна будет послужить местом встречи, которое Миллер сможет найти без труда.

— Я… да, но…

— Встретимся там через три дня, и я всё объясню. Около полудня. Обещаю, со мной всё будет хорошо.

Клэй нахмурился, между его бровей пролегла складка, однако хватка ослабла, и костяшки порозовели. Но брат явно не был намерен легко сдаваться и оставлять её.

— Поверь мне, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Уитни, и, то ли дело было в слове _«пожалуйста»_ , то ли в тоне её голоса, но что-то начало беспокоить Джейсона.

Напряжение, исчезнувшее в эти драгоценные моменты, вернулось, сковав массивные мышцы на спине и плечах маньяка. Мощная рука обвила талию Уитни и притянула — Вурхиз пытался прикрыть её тело своим. Он повернул голову, бросив пронзительный взгляд через плечо.

Звука не было, но Уитни почувствовала тонкую вибрацию рыка, исходившую откуда-то из груди Джейсона, и волоски на её затылке встали дыбом. Это было очевидное предупреждение: обнажённые, как у волка, зубы, шипение гремучей змеи — сигнал, призванный отразить угрозу, которая нарушала зону комфорта, и одновременно обещание быстрой смерти, если сигнал будет проигнорирован. То, как Джейсон удерживал её, было выражением агрессивной защиты: Уитни была плотно прижата к его груди, широкая ладонь Вурхиза лежала на её талии. Это было почти… по-собственнически.

— _Уходи_ , — процедила Уитни, и Клэй, наконец, уступил.

Осторожно наклонившись, он опустил капкан на пол с тихим металлическим лязгом.

— Три дня, — с трудом согласившись, произнёс Клэй и начал медленно отступать к разбитому окну. По крайней мере, ему это казалось лучшим вариантом, чем пытаться пройти к двери и, следовательно, оказаться в смертельно опасной близости от маньяка, — но если ты не придёшь, я вернусь сюда с копами.

Вурхиз фыркнул, и Уитни догадывалась, о чём он подумал в этот момент: местные полицейские крайне неохотно ступали на земли, окружающие Хрустальное озеро, и неважно, требовалось ли кого-то спасти или нет. Клэю придётся либо угрожать полицейским, либо подкупать их, но, даже в этом случае Уитни была уверена, что к ним никто не придёт. Тем не менее, она утвердительно кивнула.

Джейсон напрягся максимально сильно, когда Клэй достиг окна и опёрся руками о раму, чтобы перелезть. Уитни понимала, что Вурхиз хотел последовать за ним и закончить начатое, особенно если был уверен, что после этого она точно будет цела и невредима. И в этот момент Уитни сомневалась, что у неё получится остановить маньяка.

Наполовину отчаявшись, наполовину сохранив надежду, она потянулась к Джейсону и положила ладонь на его грудь.

Вурхиз вздрогнул от её прикосновения, посмотрел на руку, касавшуюся его груди — такую маленькую и хрупкую, контрастирующую с горой его мышц. Он резко вдохнул, но не попытался убрать её руку.

— Не надо, — тихо умоляла Уитни, откинув голову, чтобы встретиться с Джейсоном взглядом, — пожалуйста, отпусти его. Он мой брат.

Даже если последнее слово что-то значило для Джейсона, виду он не подал. Уитни ничего не смогла различить по выражению его лица. Оно не изменилось, но она продолжала говорить, и слова срывались с её уст неровным потоком.

— Рюкзак был его — тот, который ты принёс в логово. Я думала, что он уже мёртв и не… а он думал, что спасает меня. А я…

Она ощущала головокружение из-за стресса, которое испытывала в течение этой долгой ужасной ночи; должно быть, она начала терять равновесие или что-то в этом роде, поскольку почувствовала, как Джейсон сжал её руку, а затем взял под локоть, будто боясь, что она упадёт.

Уитни сглотнула, её горло сжалось от эмоций, слишком многочисленных и запутанных, чтобы опознать каждую. Голова Миллер сама по себе качнулась, после чего уткнулась в грудь маньяка.

— Пожалуйста, просто останься, — прошептала Уитни, — останься со мной.

***

Джейсон думал, что понимал и контролировал ситуацию. Он думал об этом до того момента, как спустился в лежавший на боку школьный автобус, чтобы найти Уитни, а когда повернулся и поднял голову, то обнаружил, что она пряталась за сиденьями. А затем нанесли удар. Он почувствовал, как подошва её обуви сильно врезалась в его грудь, и отшатнулся, поражённый ударом. Она не применяла к нему насилие так долго, что сейчас это действительно шокировало его. Но, что ещё более важно, он смог схватить в голове свои предположения и встряхнуть их, как собака трясла бы пойманную и зажатую в челюстях крысу.

Её не похитили. Она _ушла_.

Это был результат выбора, а не грубой силы. Она выбрала — как и в ту секунду, когда решила наброситься на него и сбежать, пока он держался за один из краёв тоннеля, наблюдая за тем, как она удирает. Он легко мог остановить её. Было бы совсем несложно подтянуться и схватить её, прежде чем она успела бы выбраться из автобуса. Но Джейсона трясло от переполнявших его эмоций, поэтому он мог просто продолжать смотреть и делать всё возможное, чтобы не думать о правде.

Когда она сбегала в последний раз, то повредила лодыжку, и после этого он окончательно отказал ей в освобождении — по необоснованным субъективным причинам. Это было связано с риском, прецедентом, а также клятвой, которую он дал. Он уже сделал исключение, не убивая Уитни, и внушил себе, что теперь сильно нуждается в её возвращении. Но даже так он знал, что помимо всего этого была какая-то другая причина, которую он либо не до конца понимал, либо не хотел признавать. Она ведь пообещала больше не сбегать, а если это обещание — значит, она должна была сдержать его. Он не ожидал, что однажды спустится в логово и не застанет её. Это был уже не просто прецедент. Ранее он не мог понять, какой была бы его нынешняя жизнь без неё. Теперь он понял.

В глазах Джейсона вспыхнули смятение и боль, ранившая его словно острие копья, вонзившегося в грудь. Он думал, что Уитни была счастлива. Он думал, что ей небезразлична его забота — она сама подразумевала это в своих словах, в своём беспокойстве. Не так ли? И она… она _обещала_.

Той ночью она просила о свободе, но он по глупости игнорировал её, игнорировал слёзы, которые не на шутку его встревожили. Он ушёл, отдав предпочтение охоте на нарушителей, которые вообще не имели значения. В то время он ещё не полностью осознавал ценность Уитни.

Он не особо задумывался о таких вещах как дружба и привязанность; был настолько глуп, чтобы считать, что исчезновение Уитни ничего не изменит в его жизни. Думал до того самого момента, пока она не скрылась, выбравшись из автобуса. И Джейсон понял, насколько обманывал сам себя.

Возможно, она никогда по-настоящему не напоминала ему мать. Возможно, он просто зацепился за несколько смутных сходств, но настолько отчаянно желал, чтобы это было так, что мозг сделал всю остальную работу за него. И всё же изначальное, глубоко укоренившееся стремление к некоторой близости было настолько сильным, что превзошло сходство даже тогда, когда оно окончательно растворилось вместе с большинством причин не убивать Уитни и заботиться о ней. Он хотел быть с кем-то; глубоко в его душе ещё таились частицы нежности, которые он давно заковал в броню из воспоминаний и ненависти.

Он хотел быть с кем-то… а потом захотел её. Конкретно _её_ : эту девушку, эту _женщину_ , которая улыбалась ему, не дразнила его, смеялась вместе с ним — но никогда _над_ — проявляла сочувствие и беспокойство; когда думала, что он обижен, извинялась за те поступки, которые совершала или не совершала. И он кормил её, оберегал. Он защищал её, даже не спрашивая себя, почему. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя человеком, настоящим и живым, а не мстительным призраком в физическом обличье, существующим ради убийств. Все эти факторы, собранные воедино, означали, что Уитни была важна для него. А если она настолько важна… тогда он должен отпустить её.

Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы заставить себя двигаться, выбраться из автобуса и найти глубокие следы, оставшиеся в сырой из-за дождя земле. Он потратил намного больше времени, чем мог себе позволить. Его грудь пульсировала, хотя все удары, нанесённые туда, уже наполовину зажили, и Джейсон повернул голову, изучая следы и принимая решение, что же делать дальше.

Он должен оставить всё как есть. Он должен принять это как волю судьбы: позволить странному человеку освободить Уитни, раз он сам не смог, и рискнуть. Он и так много ей задолжал. Только это будет правильно и справедливо.

Но он никогда не был ни благородным, ни хорошим. Он был эгоистичным. Он был _убийцей_. Он был чудовищным ублюдком, каким его поначалу и считала Уитни. Это могло причинить ему боль — на удивление — но он давно перешёл эту грань без возможности вернуться назад. Казалось, между его сердцем и рёбрами была натянута проволока, подобная странной ловушке. Как ищейка, Джейсон направился по следу.

Он шёл, ощущая удручающую решимость, был почти противен сам себе из-за неспособности отпустить ситуацию. С каждым шагом уныние подталкивало его, с каждым вздохом, каждой мыслью детали осознания становились всё чётче, острее и… в итоге они смешались.

Чем больше он думал об этом, тем меньше находил смысл и тем более странные детали откладывались у него в голове, словно две неправильные части мозаики, не желающие складываться вместе.

Она плакала, когда он оставил её — и злилась. Но всё же и гнев, и слёзы были странными. Джейсон попытался списать всё на её страх. Или ему вообще показалось? Подсознание играло с ним, подкидывая тревожные теории, что Уитни похитили, а не спасли. Но Джейсону потребовался момент, чтобы быть по-настоящему, жестоко честным с самим собой. Как Уитни могли увести против воли, если она сама хотела уйти? И если она боялась не тех людей, которых он выслеживал, тогда в чём была истинная причина её страха?

Что заставило её из довольной, улыбающейся и игривой превратиться в печальную, отчаявшуюся и умоляющую об освобождении? Что заставило её захотеть уйти? После всего того, что они пережили вместе.

Он не проломил череп нарушителю только потому, что услышал её крик. Он подумал, что Уитни кричала от боли или страха, и направился к ней, поскольку — очевидно — её жизнь имела высший приоритет, чем убийства. Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, прежде чем ударила, как змея, и, когда Джейсон отошёл от шока, он вспомнил эмоцию, которую прочитал в её взгляде. «Я не хотела этого делать» — её будто разрывало пополам. Но в тот момент Джейсон не понимал этого; он слишком наивен, а намерения Уитни для него были подобны неразборчивой иностранной речи. Однако теперь до него доходило то, что раньше было за гранью понимания. Он знал, что это было как-то связано с Уитни и незнакомцем.

Уитни предпочла Джейсону незнакомца.

Вурхиз был достаточно знаком с завистью. Он с детства чувствовал эту горечь почти постоянно. Ощущал, как зависть покалывала под кожей, пока он пробирался сквозь грязь и дождь в своём преследовании.

Он и рад был бы перестать чувствовать это, но не мог — он никогда не прекращал завидовать другим людям, их симметричным чертам, не прекращал беспокоиться о том, что отличался от большинства. Это была старая рана, гноившаяся, но он привык к ней. Как привык и к тому, что вызывал неприязнь у людей из-за своих особенностей. Но завидовать кому-то из-за того, что был выбран не он сам, а этот человек — такое для Джейсона было чуждо. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего вечера, когда он несколько раз атаковал незнакомца. Было бессмысленно отрицать: Джейсон завидовал его нормальности, этому симметричному совершенству людей — столь же прекрасных, как Уитни. Таких, каким он никогда не был. И никогда не будет.

От ненависти кровь вскипела в его жилах, внимание сузилось, а шаг ускорился; это уже не имело никакого отношения к его предназначению — важно было лишь то, что этот преступник, этот грязный, совершенный человечишка забрал у него Уитни.

Но она не станет его.

К тому времени, когда Джейсон отследил их до сарая, его человечность была окончательно похоронена под инстинктами хищника. Сам сарай был ему знаком. Охотничий инстинкт вёл его к окну. И Джейсон бросился туда, обхватив руками тело незнакомца и стиснув его, подобно хватке питона, после чего ощутил жжение в плече от удара лезвием — похоже, на этот раз он имел дело с более хитрым и умелым противником.

Благодаря чистому адреналину этот незнакомец ещё держался, блокируя удары, которые могли бы уничтожить любого обычного нарушителя. Но адреналин не бесконечен, а Джейсон давно научился играть в долгие игры: дневные и ночные преследования, охота, марафоны. В результате он приобрёл выносливость, которая в сочетании с его размерами сделала из него идеальную машину для убийств.

Он выжидал своего шанса, не слыша, как Уитни кричала, чтобы он остановился. Для его ушей это был просто шум.

Сжав пальцы на горле нарушителя, Джейсон дал понять, что бой окончен. И, казалось, это сработало, поскольку незнакомец практически перестал сопротивляться, а в его глазах наконец появился страх. В слишком зелёных глазах, вызвавших волну грусти, пробежавшую по позвоночнику по непонятной для Джейсона причине.

Некоторой его части — бесконечно маленькой, но, тем не менее — это даже нравилось: быть больше и сильнее этого человека. Возможно, Вурхиз не получал удовольствия от насилия, но иногда ему действительно нравилось становиться монстром, он любил вселять страх в лица тех, кто посягнул на то, что ему дорого. На то, что принадлежало ему.

Его хватка изменилась, когда он приготовился к жестокому убийству, а губы, скрытые под маской, скривились, когда шум в ушах усилился.

Именно его имя, сорвавшееся с её губ, заставило Джейсона на миг отвлечься от погружения в пелену гнева и кровавой жажды. Уитни будто схватила его голову и резко повернула к себе, притягивая взгляд. Её действия походили на какое-то неизвестное колдовство, и Вурхиз уже не обращал внимания на незнакомца в своих руках и на смертельную цену, которую тот должен был заплатить.

Она протянула к нему руку — умоляя — и Джейсон отбросил незнакомца, больше не заботясь о том, дышал он или нет. Вурхиз предполагал, что Уитни убежит, видя, как он занимается кровопролитием. Предполагал, что ему придётся снова преследовать её, как раньше, но она стояла здесь… и говорила ему, что всё в порядке, не сводила с него глаз, а на её лице читалось облегчение.

Джейсон был невероятно смущён.

Путаница только усилилась, когда выражение на лице Уитни изменилось на смесь страха и напряжения, а взгляд был прикован к его плечу. Джейсон инстинктивно ощутил сомнения, подумав, что краткое мгновение их связи было уловкой — попыткой отвлечь или обезоружить его. Сомнения, которые были развеяны капканом, сжатом в руках незнакомца. Джейсон не должен был чувствовать себя преданным, но он почувствовал, пусть даже ненадолго. Его кулак угрожающе поднялся, однако Уитни снова позвала, и он не мог не повиноваться.

Он видел её краем глаза, сейчас на её лице читалась гамма эмоций, быстро сменяющих друг друга. Некоторые он знал: удивление, благоговение, понимание. Некоторые — нет. Джейсон не мог догадаться, что она скажет, и даже его самые смелые предположения близко не стояли с тем, что он услышал.

— _Я никуда не уйду_.

Она снова протянула перевёрнутую ладонь, и Джейсон знал, что делать; его тело действовало быстрее разума. Приблизившись к Уитни, он начал искать на ней следы крови и травм. И когда он поднял руку, не решаясь прикоснуться к ней, она взяла его ладонь и прижала к своей щеке… и Джейсона больше не волновало ничего в этом мире. Жар её кожи слился с ним, его сердце почти болезненно билось в груди, и Вурхизу было плевать, что Уитни сделала с ним ранее или почему она этого сделала. Плевать на всё. В этом мире для него имела значение и важность только она.

Осознание вернулось к нему, как только он услышал резкий вдох, затем шипение. Он хотел повернуть голову, но Уитни удерживала его одним своим тёплым взглядом. Она продолжала спорить с человеком, стоявшим позади него, и с каждым словом Джейсон понимал, о чём именно они говорили.

Этот человек не был для неё чужим. Их резкие пререкания дали Вурхизу понять, что отношения Уитни со «спасителем» были довольно близкими. Он мог догадаться по тону, который каждый них использовал, по страху, торопливости и разочарованию в голосе Уитни. Но насколько они были близки? Как те блондин и блондинка, сплетавшиеся в спальне на втором этаже дома?

Возникшее в памяти изображение вызвало новый приступ зависти или чего-то ещё, чего Джейсон раньше не испытывал. Чего-то, из-за чего он импульсивно обвил рукой талию Уитни, прижав к себе. Этим прикосновением он выражал защиту, веря в то, что Уитни сейчас нуждалась именно в защите. Это бы удивило его, если он не был так зациклен на идее, что Уитни _сплеталась_ с…

Он не знал, в какой момент обнажил зубы, почти не осознавал этого, пока не _почувствовал_ собственное рычание. Это произошло бесконтрольно, но он не хотел издавать только тихие предупреждения. Он хотел бросаться словами, владея ими так же искусно, как оружием, чтобы прояснить свою позицию.

Но что это была за позиция? Что бы он сказал, будь у него такая возможность? Что Уитни была его? Но она не была. Ни в коем случае. Она принадлежала ему не больше, чем любое другое существо, не больше, чем любая другая из жизней, которые он забрал, защищая свои земли. Его желания не равнялись реальности, и он это хорошо понимал. Даже если бы он обладал даром речи, то всё равно не знал бы, что делать с безумным ощущением собственности, которое он не имел права чувствовать.

Движение отвлекло его внимание. Взгляд незнакомца метался между Джейсоном и Уитни, затем он опустил капкан, который собирался использовать против Вурхиза, на пол. Незнакомец отступил, и Джейсон инстинктивно напрягся, готовясь к преследованию.

Он ощутил прикосновение, мягкое и нежное, к своей груди. Его взгляд снова обратился к Уитни. Она дотронулась до того места, куда ранее нанесла сильный удар.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти его.

Было почти до жути легко поддаться, как будто его воля подчинялась её близости и прикосновениям. Это было ново, странно, с этим стоило разобраться позже — но в тот момент выбор был лёгок. Джейсон не хотел уничтожать что-то ценное для Уитни или… _не мог_. Между смертью одного человека и жизнью другого он выбрал жизнь, которая, как известно, всего одна.

— Он мой брат.

Брат? Её брат?

У него не было братьев и сестёр, но это открытие смутило его и одновременно застало врасплох. В глазах незнакомца ведь было что-то знакомое, что заставляло Джейсона чувствовать… А в его тёмных волосах виднелись намёки на рыжий цвет. Если приглядеться — было что-то общее и в чертах лица. Слабое сходство, но оно определённо прослеживалось.

Уитни продолжала говорить, беспорядочные слова и фразы срывались с её уст в качестве оправданий. Слишком много для Джейсона.

Внезапно ему стало понятно, почему она была несчастна, когда он собирался оставить её, почему она плакала и отказывалась называть причину. Почему выглядела такой отчаянной. Почему боролась с ним, продолжая выражать сожаление. Она вообще не хотела с ним драться, но знала, что поблизости находился брат и что Джейсон намеревался его убить из-за посягательства. С другой стороны, даже если она рассказала бы ему, ничего бы не изменилось в его намерениях.

Он нахмурился, не скрывая растерянности. Он хотел бы продолжить противостояние, но _не будет_ этого делать. Разумом он понимал, что ошибки быть не могло. Он многое не осознал бы — и даже не попытался осознать — если бы не эта ночь. Если бы всё прошло не так, как раньше. Но мог ли он верить Уитни?

Её веки затрепетали; устало, измученно и немного грустно. Затем она подалась вперёд, уткнувшись головой в его грудь, и он почувствовал тепло её щеки.

Она никогда не взаимодействовала с ним таким образом, будто ища утешения и комфорта…

— Останься…

Её шёпот заставил его кожу покрыться мурашками. Она словно озвучила то, что он сам так стремился произнести. После того, как её брат ушёл, Джейсон перестал ощущать беспокойство, вопль в глубине сознания замолк. Впервые он не чувствовал навязчивого зуда в затылке, необходимости удовлетворить демоническую сделку, заключённую им с этими землями. Все правила, по которым он жил так долго, были разрушены в одно мгновение, и этой платы оказалось достаточно.

Просто чувствовать Уитни.


	16. Six Feet Under

Он не двигался и почти не дышал, его грудная клетка приподнималась и опускалась под её щекой. Его руки лежали на её спине, прижимая ближе. И с каждой секундой, проведённой с ним, а не в попытке сбежать следом за Клэем, адреналин в её крови стихал, подобно отливу.

Уитни чувствовала боль в левом колене и бедре ещё с момента её неуклюжих трюков в автобусе. Болезненные ощущения в спине, боках и плече быстро расцветали, её кожа была покрыта глубокими синяками, а в какой-то момент она умудрилась даже поцарапать правый локоть. Мышцы в её плечах были напряжены, как и горло после долгого и сильного крика. В общем, Уитни ощущала себя полностью истощённой, её кости были невероятно тяжелы, но в то же время она чувствовала огромное облегчение. И это куда лучше, чем если бы ей пришлось испытывать потрясение после смерти брата.

Она слегка повернула голову, её пальцы вцепились в грязную футболку Джейсона. Прямо над тем самым местом, в которое она ударила.

 _Ударила его_ , чёрт возьми. Как последняя _тварь_.

Сожаление комком застряло в её горле. За одну ночь она совершила немалое количество ошибок, и эта была худшей из них.

Откинув голову назад, Миллер посмотрела на Джейсона, с беспокойством сморщив лоб.

— Я сделала тебе больно?

Маска довольно сильно затеняла его глаза под этим углом, но Уитни всё же видела, как его взгляд смягчился. Джейсон покачал головой, но отрицание не уменьшало её вины.

— Мне жаль, — её голос дрожал, — я не знала, что делать, и поддалась панике.

Рука, которой Вурхиз обвил её талию, сжала чуть сильнее. Уитни не заслуживала ни этой мягкости, ни прощения, которое Джейсон пытался донести до неё. Однако, независимо от того, заслуживала она или нет, Миллер видела свою ценность для него, и это было одновременно трогательно и ужасно.

— Я не это имела в виду, — добавила Уитни, и отчаяние, с которым она нуждалась в понимании, внезапно стало настолько сильным, что ей казалось, будто она сейчас задохнётся, если не выговорится, — я хотела защитить своего брата, и я не… я не знала, если бы ты… услышал ли бы ты меня, если бы я всё рассказала. Но я должна была рассказать с самого начала. Мне жаль.

По-видимому, уверенный в том, что она устоит на ногах, Джейсон ослабил свою хватку. Затем поднял руку, аккуратно приложив кончик указательного пальца ко рту Уитни. Его прикосновение было настолько слабым, что его едва ли можно было назвать чем-то большим, чем невесомым скольжением мозолистой подушечки пальца по её губам. Если бы Уитни активно говорила, то стало бы ясно, что этот жест предназначался для того, чтобы успокоить её. Однако в данном случае смысл был несколько глубже, чтобы осознать его сразу, но через мгновение Уитни поняла.

 _Хватит извиняться_ , сказал он. Или что-то вроде того, но это был способ заверить её, что всё в порядке (хотя на самом деле это было не так), учитывая его ограниченные средства общения.

Уитни всё ещё не была уверена в том, понял ли Джейсон всё, что произошло; знал ли значение слова _брат_ или же догадывался о нём. Но независимо от того, понимал он или нет, это больше не имело значения. Важно было только то, что Джейсон беспокоился о ней. О той, за которую был готов отдать свою жизнь.

В этот момент Уитни оказалась совершенно поглощена анализом произошедшего — и уравновешиванием хрупкой шкалы надежды, отчаяния и воли. И сильнее стиснула футболку Вурхиза.

Возможно, она не знала точного размера его владений, но очевидно, что любой, кто появлялся вблизи озера, лагеря или его окрестностей, которые Джейсон также рассматривал как свои земли, наказывался смертью. Без исключений, без другого выхода. До сих пор этот нерушимый закон нарушался им ради неё не менее двух раз. Но одно дело — спасти её жизнь по известным лишь Вурхизу причинам, и совсем другое — пощадить кого-то просто потому, что она его об этом _попросила_.

Это имело немалое значение.

Она отвела взгляд от Джейсона, кончик его пальца коснулся её подбородка, когда она повернула лицо, но только для того, чтобы посмотреть на разбитое окно.

По позвоночнику Миллер пробежала дрожь, когда она вспомнила погоню. Дождь стал настоящим спасением после удушающей жары. Уитни было холодно — в самом деле, _холодно_ — впервые за несколько недель. Грязная одежда прилипала к её телу, создавая неудобства, а сама Миллер была полностью истощена дикими метаниями между почти изнурительным отчаянием и невесомой, головокружительной надеждой. Прямо сейчас Уитни хотела принять горячую ванну, а затем надеть свои старые потёртые тапочки и выпить немного виски.

Было ли безопасно пробовать пошевелиться? Не сломает ли она тем самым хрупкий момент, не заставит ли Джейсона изменить своё решение не преследовать Клэя? Уитни не знала, чего ожидать. Джейсон не отличался постоянством. Он бывал нерешительным, хотя в данную секунду не проявлял неуверенности в выборе оставаться на месте.

Проглотив беспокойство, Уитни снова посмотрела на Вурхиза.

— Мы можем вернуться домой? Мне бы не помешала горячая вода и…

Джейсон начал движение за миг до того, как Уитни сформулировала свою просьбу, и отстранился от неё. Миллер почувствовала лёгкую вспышку паники, когда он подошёл к окну, но лишь для того, чтобы забрать мачете и убрать обратно в кобуру. Затем он вернулся к ней и повёл к открытым дверям сарая. Уитни, вздохнув с облегчением, без лишних вопросов последовала за ним.

Она увидела кровь на левой штанине Вурхиза. Это не было похоже на кровь после убийства кого-либо, и Уитни сощурилась, всматриваясь.

— Ты истекаешь кровью, — произнесла она слабо и почти испуганно. А ведь она была до странного уверена, что Джейсон никаким образом не мог пострадать. И всё равно видеть его раненым было неприятно.

Джейсон даже не сбавил шаг, и Миллер пришлось догнать его и схватить за локоть. Почему-то она совсем не удивлялась тому, что он просто продолжал идти.

— Да _подожди_ же… Ты ранен.

Уитни не могла быть уверена, случилось ли это из-за её слов или тона, но Джейсон остановился, наклонив голову, когда она присела, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану. Она немного оттянула ткань, предполагая, что увидит под ней. Что-то явно было воткнуто в мышцу чуть выше колена Вурхиза и, честно говоря, чудом не задело сухожилия, которые могли серьёзно повредиться. Кровь текла медленно, но не так сильно, как следовало бы, учитывая, сколько Джейсон бегал, падал и дрался за эту ночь. Уитни не знала, когда он мог пораниться, но времени могло пройти достаточно для того, чтобы началось заражение.

Она ощутила слабое прикосновение к своему плечу и подняла взгляд.

Джейсон чуть опустил и вытянул руку параллельно земле, после чего сделал лёгкое похлопывающее движение, которое абсолютно ничего не говорило Миллер.

— Чего?

Он повторил жест: два коротких поглаживания, словно прикасался к голове невидимого животного, затем слегка наклонился, чтобы взять её под руку. По крайней мере, это было понятно, и Уитни неохотно позволила ему поднять её на ноги.

— Мне нужно посмотреть, — настаивала она, когда Джейсон продолжил свой путь к двери, выглядя совершенно невозмутимым.

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Что значит «нет»? Ты…

Он снова остановился, и Уитни едва не врезалась в его спину. Джейсон повернулся к ней, протягивая руку и в привычном жесте касаясь её лица. Он будто изучал её на предмет травмы, хотя уже убедился, что с Уитни всё было в порядке.

— Что? — спросила она, сбитая с толку. Голова отозвалась пульсирующей болью, как и мышцы, ведущие от спины к шее и черепу. — Джейсон, я в полном порядке.

В ту же секунду он опустил руку, затем кивнул один раз, почти нетерпеливо, и повторил похлопывающий жест.

Наконец до неё дошло. Он буквально говорил _«я тоже в порядке»_ , пусть и довольно странным образом — теперь это было очевидно.

— Ладно, — она нерешительно уступила, — но… ты уверен? Крови слишком много.

Он слегка пожал плечами, и её внимание притянулось к расползавшемуся по одному их них пятну.

— _Боже_! — она схватила Джейсона за руку, её глаза широко распахнулись, и она заставила Вурхиза нагнуться, чтобы лучше осмотреть место, по которому Клэю удалось нанести несколько ударов серпом.

Отодвинув ткань куртки, Уитни вздрогнула. Раны, оставленные серпом, были грязными, неровными и, вероятно, более глубокими, чем выглядели. По меньшей мере одну из них было необходимо зашить, и Уитни сильно сомневалась в том, что у неё на подобную процедуру хватит смелости…

Длинные пальцы обвили её запястье, чтобы мягко, но настойчиво отвести её руку. Но когда Миллер посмотрела Джейсону в глаза, то увидела в них спокойствие и безразличие.

Он сказал, что с ним всё в порядке, но это не могло быть правдой. Не с таким ранением. И всё же то выражение, с каким он смотрел на неё, почти умоляло: _доверься мне_.

Она знала, что у него были шрамы, даже видела своими глазами один или два, поэтому понимала, что с тяжёлыми ранениями Джейсон уже сталкивался, причём давно. Настолько давно, что явно знал, о чём говорил. Уитни предположила, что у неё нет другого выбора, кроме как поверить ему. И вряд ли у неё получится убедить его зашить хотя бы одну рану… впрочем, попытаться она могла. С другой стороны, если он в её помощи не нуждался, лучше на него не давить — Джейсону эти риски были виднее.

Кем именно он был? Зомби? Но Вурхиз не выглядел сгнившим, и его тело на первый взгляд казалось здоровым. Может быть, он был каким-то телесным призраком? Но он мог ощущать тепло, обладал пульсом и кровотоком. Мог дышать, мог есть. По мнению Уитни, он был человеком, пусть и необычным.

Очень необычным.

Он протянул к ней руку. Его пальцы были грязными, но кровь на её собственных пальцах заставляла Уитни колебаться по причинам, которые она не могла объяснить. Не то, чтобы она никогда не видела его крови — видела. И эта кровь была именно его, а не какого-то ныне мёртвого незнакомца. Тем не менее, Уитни ощущала некую брезгливость.

Она не взяла Вурхиза за руку, вместо этого предпочтя обвить рукой его локоть. Это, казалось, озадачило Джейсона, но затем он, удовлетворённый, вывел её под дождь.

В конце концов, Уитни была рада своему выбору, потому что теперь могла цепляться за его руку. Земля была грязной и скользкой, превратилась в сплошной беспорядок, в который Миллер то и дело норовила нырнуть лицом или задницей. А поскольку ей приходилось бороться с собственным истощением не меньше, чем с местностью, идти было крайне трудно.

Она так мучилась, что в итоге Джейсон просто поднял её на руки и пронёс оставшуюся часть пути. На этот раз Уитни не сопротивлялась и просто прижалась к его неповреждённому плечу, хотя не могла не беспокоиться об ущербе, который могла нанести Вурхизу, нагрузив его своим весом.

Она быстро привыкла находиться у него на руках, пока они перемещались через лес — только вдвоём. Забавно, что, несмотря на странность ситуации, Уитни испытывала комфорт. Даже дождь больше не беспокоил её, в отличие от холода.

Она почти не узнала лагерь, когда они подошли к нему, знакомые ориентиры стали чужими в темноте. И только когда Джейсон обошёл один из домов, Уитни поняла, что он принёс её к душевым.

Он отпустил её прямо у порога, и, только оказавшись вне его объятий, Уитни заметила, как сильно дрожала.

Да, это было не очень хорошим знаком, показателем переохлаждения. Впрочем, температура не была достаточно низкой, чтобы беспокоиться о таких вещах, но всё же подобных состояний по возможности следовало избегать. Сейчас Уитни остро нуждалась в горячем душе.

Она уже собралась пройти внутрь, когда что-то остановило её… что-то в том, как Джейсон выпустил её, слишком медленно и неуверенно. В том, как он стоял в дверях, словно опасаясь. Казалось, он не хотел выпускать её из виду, как будто боялся, что она испарится подобно дыму от потушенного пламени.

Прежде чем понять это, Уитни прикоснулась пальцами к его рукаву, осторожно дёргая.

— Давай, — сказала она, — ты можешь подождать внутри, если тебе от этого станет легче.

Он моргнул, снова выражая сомнения.

— Давай же, — повторила она и, потянув второй раз, наконец смогла немного затянуть Джейсона внутрь.

Она не могла быть уверена, насколько сильно его нежелание было связано с тем, что он находился внутри пространства, которое связывал с неприятными вещами. Вурхиз сутулился, его голова была слегка наклонена, он мялся в дверях как неуклюжий щенок-переросток, и это было… ну, в какой-то степени даже мило. С долей чего-то душераздирающего, но мило. Наверное, прямо сейчас ей не следовало думать о том, что он чуть не убил её единственного родственника, сбежавшего всего несколько минут назад. Не следовало, но она видела определённую связь между поведением Джейсона и причинами, по которым он не совершил убийство. И мысли об этой связи были не такими уж плохими.

Её хватка ослабла, и она обвила большой палец Вурхиза двумя своими.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивающе произнесла Уитни, — я здесь.

Его подбородок опустился, а глаза остановились на её лице. Они больше не горели от злобной смеси ярости и страха, они снова стали серьёзными и милыми. И чуть более широкими, чем обычно.

Уитни отпустила его и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы согреться.

Оперевшись ладонями о ближайшую раковину, она поспешно выбралась из «грязной катастрофы», в которую превратилась её обувь. Носки были не менее грязными, и она сняла их, после чего закатала штанины и прошла вперёд, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, насколько чертовски холодным был цементный пол.

Открыв дверцы шкафчика, Уитни заглянула внутрь, обнаружив аккуратно сложенное платье. Всё верно.

Она планировала складывать сюда запасную одежду для случаев, похожих на нынешний, поскольку прогулка от дома до душевых была хоть и не изматывающей, но всё-таки долгой. Однако «запастись» пока удалось только этим платьем — бледно-жёлтым, из тонкой летней ткани — и одной парой нижнего белья. До всего случившегося на дворе стояло жаркое сухое лето, поэтому и наряд Миллер выбирала соответствующий. Но платье было явно _не_ лучшим вариантом для прогулки по лесу и уж точно не под дождём. Тем не менее, это была сухая одежда, и в ней будет лучше, чем в нынешних промокших насквозь тряпках.

Вздохнув, Уитни взяла свежую одежду вместе с чистым полотенцем и положила на край раковины. Медальон она сунула в складки платья для хранения.

Краем глаза Миллер заметила, что Джейсон сделал ещё пару шагов вглубь помещения. Очевидно, его потребность находиться ближе побеждала ту неприязнь, что он испытывал, находясь внутри.

В отражении зеркала она увидела, как Джейсон посмотрел на остатки порванной шторки, всё ещё цепляющейся за кольца. Было ли это дело его собственных рук или его матери? Они оба могли, особенно если вспомнить слухи о том, как Памела в своём стремлении отомстить крушила всё вокруг. Женщина очень любила своего сына; это было более чем очевидно.

Повернувшись, Уитни шагнула с цемента на плитку единственной уцелевшей душевой кабины, в которой она заранее оставила мыло и другие принадлежности.

Захватив шторку, Уитни хотела закрыться, но остановилась на полпути, посмотрев на Вурхиза, стоявшего неподвижно и неуверенно у ряда раковин. Его лицо в маске наклонилось вниз, он будто запоминал мелкие трещины в цементе.

— Эй, — тихо позвала Уитни, ожидая, пока Джейсон не переведёт на неё взгляд, — я здесь, ладно?

Он слегка склонил голову набок, и рот Миллер изогнулся в улыбке. Слабой, но настоящей и тёплой.

Уитни задвинула шторку и приступила к избавлению от своей грязной одежды. Она забросила её через стенку, отделявшую соседние кабины. Сейчас Миллер могла думать только он принятии душа. Когда у неё будут силы, она наведёт здесь порядок.

Бинты она сняла последними.

И не могла сказать, почему. Они были такими же грязными и мокрыми, но Уитни разматывала их особенно бережно, словно не хотела этого делать и, тем более, бросать их к остальной одежде. Это было бы как-то неуважительно. Испытываемое чувство Уитни не могла охарактеризовать даже как глупое. Всё же они кое-что символизировали, эти два бинта.

Они напоминали ей о том, что её дурачок-брат всё ещё дышит, а она сама по этой причине до сих пор здесь. Если бы не они — если бы Джейсон не был таким, и даже не тем психопатом, каким она его себе представляла — ночь закончилась бы совсем по-другому, а к его коллекции добавилось бы ещё два трупа. А если бы она не была так восприимчива к тому факту, что он не являлся чудовищем, если бы он не стал ценить её, не доверился ей — эта ночь никогда бы не наступила.

Всё было взаимосвязано, как единый скелет. Так что, возможно, было глупо с такой осторожностью сматывать грязные бинты и с кропотливой мягкостью убирать их в сторону. Однако Уитни не видела в этом ничего глупого.

Повернув кран, она услышала шум, и наконец горячая вода начала течь на её поднятые руки. Уитни повернулась, подставив голову под струю, и вдохнула клубы пара, которые уже начали подниматься вокруг неё.

В такой жаре она чувствовала себя прекрасно; ощущение холода отступало, и она таяла подобно размораживающейся индейке. Боль во всём теле начала уменьшаться. Объединённые усилия тепла и массажа от небольшого напора воды ослабили напряжение в её спине и мышцах от плеч до черепа. Уитни снова почувствовала себя человеком, а не существом с расстройством кишечника и перенапряжёнными нервами.

Некоторые болевые ощущения в этот момент были неизбежны, но Уитни всё равно потратила время на растяжку в надежде избежать полной физической нетрудоспособности. Она не хотела стать настолько разбитой, чтобы однажды не суметь двигаться и вместо этого лишь скулить и плеваться проклятиями.

Она намылила мочалку, когда заметила движение по другую сторону шторки.

Кабины были спроектированы так, чтобы пропускать достаточно света от приборов и иметь возможность видеть изнутри и не видеть снаружи. Поэтому благодаря подсветке Уитни увидела грубый силуэт фигуры Джейсона, ходившего взад и вперёд рядом с раковинами. Миллер замерла, с беспокойством наблюдая за ним. Шаги Вурхиза были резкими и короткими, но явно встревоженными, даже нервными. Он ведь прекрасно знал, что она была здесь… но, возможно, это не имело значения. Может быть, было достаточно просто скрыть её от его взгляда. Она должна была помнить, что являлась не единственной, кто пережил сегодняшнее испытание, даже если для каждого это испытание было своим.

Нельзя было недооценивать одну вещь: Джейсон был привязан к ней самой чистой привязанностью. Это очень много значило для Вурхиза, и Миллер со временем научилась смотреть на те или иные ситуации с его точки зрения… и даже смерть бедной Дженны теперь в некотором смысле была понятна.

Ожидаемо, что мысль о девушке, которую Уитни знала всего несколько минут, погрузила её в пучины утраты и печали. Убийства больше не казались Миллер бесчеловечным непростительным делом, как она считала раньше, однако это не меняло того факта, что с каждым убийством наш совсем не маленький мир становился чуточку грустнее и постепенно терял свою яркость.

И, честно говоря, Уитни до сих пор не смогла до конца поверить в своё намерение остаться. Но она дала слово. То же самое, которое давала прежде, чтобы в итоге сегодняшней ночью нарушить его, и неважно, осознанно или нет.

Она слегка повернулась, чтобы внимательно следить за взволнованными перемещениями Джейсона. Казалось, он понял её и простил — по крайней мере, достаточно для того, чтобы вновь ладить с ней, но всё ещё не мог полностью довериться. Она сбежала, ранее пообещав, что не будет этого делать, и это имело куда большее значение, чем то, как далеко она ушла или не ушла. Этого могло хватить для осознания предательства. Возможно, это не имело никакого отношения к ней, и дело было в Клэе, который ушёл, и его сердце всё ещё билось. Таким образом, проблема могла заключаться в своего рода принуждении? Даже сейчас Джейсон боролся с желанием закончить свою работу?

Её губы приоткрылись в надежде отыскать слова успокоения и одобрения. Слова, которые как назло не приходили на ум. У неё не осталось ничего: ни энергии, ни изобретательности, ни-че-го, кроме жажды отдыха и бесполезных отрывков информации, которые постоянно всплывали в мозгу, как пылинки. Имена, даты, случайные факты… и тексты песен.

Отложив кусочек мыла на полку, прикреплённую к стене, Уитни прикоснулась мочалкой к своему плечу и начала напевать себе под нос.

Песня вспомнилась сама по себе — мягкая и довольно грустная — которую она применяла к себе в моменты, когда хотелось душераздирающе кричать. По правде говоря, в ту секунду, когда Миллер запела, она была поражена абсолютной уверенностью, что Джейсон не услышит её из-за шума воды. Эта уверенность была моментально опровергнута, когда Уитни заметила, как движения Вурхиза замедлились.

Затем она полностью посвятила себя мытью, водя мочалкой вверх и вниз по рукам, груди и шее, продолжая петь, и к тому времени, как добралась до голеней, Миллер обнаружила, что пение приносило ей дополнительное облегчение. Что ж. Если она до сих пор умудрялась попадать в ноты — значит, всё должно быть хорошо. Когда она почти закончила, Джейсон совсем остановился, и это избавило Уитни от лишних переживаний.

Она воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы тщательно вымыть свои волосы. Нанеся шампунь, она уложила их в единую липкую массу, в состоянии которой они должны были находиться приблизительно в течение двух минут. Просто так ей не удалось бы избавиться от пота и грязи, и Уитни выразила молчаливую благодарность за наличие в лагере качественных принадлежностей для ухода за собой.

Уитни стояла под струями воды до тех пор, пока подушечки её пальцев не стали морщинистыми. С небольшим мучительным сожалением она отключила воду, и звук тут же сменился шумом дождевых капель, барабанивших по крыше. Но, судя по всему, летняя буря постепенно стихала.

Выжав собственные волосы, Уитни схватилась за край шторки и высунула голову, пристально глядя на неуклюжую фигуру Джейсона.

Он стоял к ней в профиль, пока шелест колец открывающейся шторки не привлёк его внимание. Вурхиз повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Миллер, и она почувствовала, как что-то почти тревожное шевельнулось в её груди.

Раньше это не казалось странным — ни её нагота, ни уязвимость — но теперь всё поменялось.

Она на мгновение забыла — нет, не то, где находилась — скорее образ Джейсона, который нельзя было назвать абсолютно невинным. Ей пришлось удерживать и успокаивать его в течение ночи, активно мешать тому, что он стремился совершить; между ними было не просто влечение. Притяжения не хватило бы для того, чтобы отвлечь Вурхиза до такой степени, что он отпустил её брата живым. Не хватило бы для того, чтобы она сама приняла решение воздержаться от побега, о котором мечтала неделями, а потом взяла и перехотела.

Ну, почти.

Она больше не находила слов для того, чтобы обозначить свои чувства к Джейсону. Она бы обманула себя, назвав их обычным физическим влечением. Это было нечто большее — чувство умиротворения, к которому она пришла в этом месте. Она более не могла считать себя одержимой стрессом девочкой, пытающейся выжить, цепляясь за последние остатки человечности, которые видела в убийце. Да и как она посмела бы так считать, когда, в конце концов, этот убийца показал ей больше настоящей _человечности_ , чем половина людей, с которыми она контактировала изо дня в день в своей уже _прошлой_ жизни?

Возможно, когда-то она позволяла себе так думать, но не теперь.

Поэтому она более не могла полагать, что её выбор — результат случайного стечения обстоятельств. Этот выбор она сделала сознательно и даже охотно, зная — по крайней мере, отчасти — к чему всё приведёт. Вопрос оставался лишь в причинах.

_«Я никуда не уйду»_

Проходили минуты, его ярость угасала, и для неё это стало внезапным пониманием, резким порывом спокойствия, почти сродни борьбе с утоплением за секунду до того, как её осенило, что она может коснуться ногами дна и твёрдо стоять. Любой другой счёл бы её решение чистым безумием, даже несмотря на то, что оно было принято исключительно ради спасения чужой жизни. Всё, что нужно было сделать Уитни — это посмотреть на Джейсона, чтобы узнать ответ.

Он провёл годы, а, возможно, и десятилетия сам по себе. Он буквально дышал одиночеством, и для него это было нормой, учитывая, сколько его принципиально не замечали. Но Уитни не могла избавиться от ощущения, что она вырвала его из этого состояния «нормы», так же сильно, как и он её, оставив жизни их обоих непоправимо изменёнными и навсегда переплетёнными. Ни один из них не сможет вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Как она могла бросить его среди осколков, оставшихся после того, как она ворвалась и разбила привычный уклад его жизни, как будто он чувствовал не больше, чем комнатное растение? Это было бы жестоко. Неправильно. И хотя её итоговое решение было принято в мгновение ока под воздействием стресса, теперь Уитни не чувствовала себя «как-то не так». Идея оставить Джейсона одного здесь, в дикой природе — уйти окончательно и по-настоящему — заставляла её внутренности болезненно скручиваться. Она не пережила бы этого. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

И всё же это было непросто. Уитни чувствовала себя странно свободной с ним здесь, в этом более простом, более спокойном мире, вдали от бесконечной суеты, тратящей время и энергию, накладывающей вагон обязательств, вечно торопящейся непонятно куда… суеты, в которой люди превратились в бездушные машины.

Она обрела чувство простоты, которого прежде не знала, существуя в хаосе, который медленно душил её. Она так долго барахталась в болоте собственной жизни, даже не понимая, что вообще живёт, её душа требовала, по крайней мере, наложить десяток моральных швов и всё это крепко забинтовать; она хромала в потоке, по которому двигалась, но сил на то, чтобы продержаться дольше, уже не оставалось. Она не знала, чего хочет, пока судьба буквально не подошла, не потянула её за плечо и не утащила, как приз, выигранный в бою.

— Хм… не мог бы ты… — она указала на стопку чистой одежды и полотенец.

Стало привычкой аккуратно складывать их на раковины в отсутствие какого-либо крючка. А до того, чтобы приколотить поближе к душевым полку, Миллер пока не додумалась.

Сначала Джейсон не ответил, даже в форме недоумения. Он просто продолжал смотреть на неё, и его глаза в очередной раз были скрыты тенями от маски. Затем, почти вздрогнув, он повернул голову налево, где ждала груда одежды, и подхватил её.

Он осторожно шагнул к ней, и это было предостережение, которого Уитни не поняла. Он ведь не думал, что она сбежит? Джейсон сделал ещё несколько шагов, медленно пробираясь через узкое пространство между раковинами и душевыми. И он выглядел весьма настороженным. Уитни могла бы списать всё на смущение, но чувствовала, что это будет не совсем правильно. У него не было поводов для смущения, разве не так? Однако он казался почти застенчивым, когда наконец подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы встать, возвышаясь над ней.

Шторка слишком ярко подсвечивалась, но, когда Уитни протянула руку, чтобы взять предложенную стопку одежды и полотенец, она была уверена, что глаза Джейсона скользнули от её лица по линии горла к месту, которым она прижалась к шторке. К груди.

По позвоночнику Миллер пробежала дрожь, кожа покрылась мурашками, а горло сжалось от внезапной неуверенности.

Она точно знала, что Джейсон не в первый раз находится рядом с обнажённой женщиной. Учитывая количество подростков, особенно без вести пропавших в этом районе, он должен был успеть увидеть многое. И если бы он в детстве проводил какое-то время с другими детьми, не говоря уже о вожатых, то его знания и восприятие отличались бы от нынешних. Даже если это могли бы быть фрагменты знаний, полученные из источников, которые знали немногим больше, чем он сам, но были в состоянии объяснить, что к чему. Рассказать о плоти, наготе и сексе. Сейчас у Джейсона не было причин смотреть на женщин и видеть в них что-то, кроме сосуда для живой души.

Она никогда ещё не чувствовала себя такой… голой. Даже когда впервые обнажилась перед своим первым парнем; она была такой юной, возможно, слишком юной для того, чтобы показывать свою наготу мужскому полу, и слишком наивной, чтобы понять, почему. Но сейчас, стоя за шторкой в душевой кабинке, она почувствовала себя скованной и уязвимой; и это было не столько из-за наготы, сколько именно из-за _него_. Вся эта ситуация заставила Уитни задуматься о том, смог ли бы он вообще видеть в ней кого-то большего, чем просто человека женского пола.

Она до побелевших костяшек сжала ткань, когда взяла одежду из его рук, едва слышно прошептав слова благодарности, а затем погрузилась в удушающую тишину, стоило мозолистым кончикам пальцев Джейсона коснуться синяков на её плече. В его тёмных глазах отражался вопрос, когда он перевёл взгляд на её лицо, и Уитни знала, что так он проявлял беспокойство только по поводу травмы, которую она получила — пусть даже незначительной — но всё же это не остановило её желудок от головокружительного спазма. Это ощущение было уже слишком знакомым.

Очевидно, она никогда не получит взаимности в ответ на свои чувства. Джейсон не будет раздевать её похотливым взглядом, как бы ей того ни хотелось.

Не имело значения то, как он поступал с её братом, швыряя его как тряпичную куклу, пытаясь выпустить внутренности наружу и разорвать Клэю горло голыми руками. Она _должна была_ с ужасом смотреть на него — этого кровожадного гиганта — однако ни одна её часть не боялась. Конечно, Уитни чувствовала себя немного виноватой в случившемся, но было что-то в этом мужчине, который безрассудно сражался за неё — был готов _убивать_ ради неё — и она это понимала даже сейчас, будучи истощённой, когда мозг затуманился от горячей воды и влажного воздуха. И, чёрт возьми, она чересчур сильно стискивала в своих пальцах шторку.

— Я в порядке, — заверила она его, — это была тяжёлая ночь.

И услышала, как он тяжело вздохнул. _Да_ , похоже, согласился он, _именно так_.

Джейсон отодвинулся, позволив ей спрятаться за шторкой и со вздохом прижаться лопатками к прохладной поверхности плитки.

 _Дыши_ , говорила себе Уитни. _Успокойся_.

Повышенный уровень стресса приводил к такому; мог заставлять людей воспринимать реальность через определённую призму, делать и чувствовать то, на что они не решились бы раньше. Она страдала от последствий истощения. Она чувствовала себя больной, хотя, возможно, до сих пор находилась в напряжении из-за адреналина. При этом она была такой же эмоционально ранимой и жаждущей комфорта. Но кое-что всё же было не так…

Кое-что из спектра её чувств. Взаимность, дружба, которой пришлось добиваться, привязанность — граничили с чувством собственничества, которое гармонично сплеталось с перечисленным. Джейсон естественным образом привязался к ней из-за суматохи, боли и взаимного исцеления. Он заботился о ней не потому, что был обязан. В противном случае, он не поставил бы её выше стремления убивать. Но это не значит, что он видел её иначе, чем раньше. А если и смотрел на неё тогда — в сарае — так, будто отдал бы свою душу за то, чтобы спасти её, то только по причине осознания собственного одиночества и видения в ней того самого ключа, который поможет покончить с этим состоянием. И не более того. Возможно, всё было не совсем так, но этого оказалось достаточно. _Более чем_ достаточно.

Когда наступит утро, и она отдохнёт, стресс потихоньку начнёт её отпускать. В конце концов, нужно было подумать и о других вещах. Например, о том, что с ней будет после того, как она сделала такой важный выбор.

***

Она дрожала.

Он помнил, что в тот момент не знал, что ему делать, старался быть осторожным, удерживая её — потому что опасался, что она может оказаться иллюзией и раствориться. Но действовать нужно, поскольку, если Уитни всё-таки настоящая, то ей могло быть холодно — слишком холодно для того, чтобы оставаться в сарае, пусть его прочная конструкция и не пропускала дождь. И всё же он не мог заставить себя нарушить воцарившуюся тишину.

Уитни всё ещё была здесь. _Как_ она всё ещё была здесь?

Он посмотрел на неё, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы не мешали грани маски. Отчаяние исчезло вместе с опустошающим ужасом, который отражался на её лице всю ночь. Теперь лицо Уитни было расслабленным, она уткнулась головой ему в грудь, но до сих пор сохраняла тонкую нить напряжения, натянутую между её плечами и ломающую облегчение в её позе.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходило: найденный в лагере рюкзак принадлежал брату Уитни, что в свою очередь вызвало у неё приступ печали и ярости. По странному, но удивительно удачному стечению обстоятельств, брат нашёл нужный дом и логово под ним, нашёл Уитни, выпустил её, и она, естественно, ушла вместе с ним. Он был членом её семьи, сыном её матери. Возможно, это не изменяло того, что Джейсон думал о нарушителях на своей земле, но он не мог отрицать уважения, которое заслужил брат Уитни. Это объясняло так много из того, что случилось, так много решений, которые она приняла, действий, которые они с братом совершили. Но Джейсону всё равно было трудно смириться с противоречащим сочетанием действий Уитни и её решения остаться здесь.

 _«Останься со мной»_ , — прошептала она, прижимаясь к нему от усталости и в то же время в надежде на то, что сможет своим хрупким телом удержать его. Как будто он был способен захотеть быть где-то ещё. И всё же это не совсем то воспоминание, которое внезапно запечатлелось в его памяти.

В тот момент он был просто поражён ощущением прикосновения её руки — или _щеки_ — и тёплого, слегка дрожавшего дыхания (как он запоздало понял — от холода). Весь его мир ограничился её присутствием. И только теперь, когда его разум перестал рассыпаться на хаотичные частицы, он смог мыслить немного глубже и соображать куда быстрее.

Вопрос был не в том, «как?», а в «почему?». Потому что каждое её действие буквально кричало, что он хочет — должна — уйти. Возможно, Уитни не хотела причинять ему боль, но брат для неё был важнее. Так было до того момента, когда она протянула руку с открытой ладонью, а в её глазах читалась мягкая мольба.

Почему она осталась? В обмен на спасение жизни своего брата?

Что-то, застрявшее глубоко внутри него, шевельнулось.

Он этого не хотел. Он этого сильно _не_ хотел. Но что мог поделать? Ему давно стоило признать правду. Он не оставил ей другого выбора, кроме как обменять себя, свою компанию, свою _жизнь_. Он для неё был словно медведь, жестокий и безразличный к чужим желаниям, успокоить которого можно лишь куском мяса. Что ещё ей оставалось делать? А ведь он не мог пообещать ей не продолжать бойню, не вернуть в логово на цепь. Она не могла знать истинной, ужасной глубины его жадности.

Ему было стыдно, и он этого не отрицал. Он заслуживал испытывать раздражительный огромный вес этой эмоции. Он осознавал, что Уитни пришлось пожертвовать жизненно важным кусочком себя, но одного осознания было недостаточно для того, чтобы оправдать принуждение. Он даже не потрудился _спросить_ её; спросить, в чём заключалась настоящая причина, по которой она так держалась за него и чувствовала себя обязанной. Он ещё никогда настолько сильно не хотел задать вопрос, пульсировавший в нём, безмолвно кричавший. Джейсону казалось, что он тонет, ломаясь под сокрушительной мощью воды, и при всех словах не может ничего сказать. Его бесполезный рот будто забит пеплом.

Теперь это не имело значения. Теперь он должен жить с результатами своего собственного отказа потерять то единственное, которое на самом деле заслуживал потерять, независимо от того, чего желал.

В тот момент, когда она заговорила о горячей воде, она сама дала ему направление, в котором он так отчаянно нуждался — нечто конкретное, на чём можно сосредоточиться, чтобы _действовать_. Он вывел её из сарая, решив разобраться с утроенным беспорядком позже. Джейсон был так сконцентрирован на своей задаче, что не заметил, как Уитни вновь заговорила, позвала его и наконец схватила за руку.

Это заставило Джейсона задуматься. Она была слишком лёгкой, чтобы удержать его, если он решит её игнорировать — чего он, конечно, делать не будет. В то же время, ей было достаточно просто провести пальцами по его рукаву, и он подобно послушной собаке замер бы на месте. Когда он повернулся к Уитни, то обнаружил, что она уже присела, выражая беспокойство. Затем подёргала его за порванную штанину, оттягивая ткань от раны, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

Рана на его бедре уже заживала, сейчас даже быстрее, когда его тело больше не использовалось в качестве оружия. Едва ли Уитни могла знать об этом. Внутренний целитель в ней реагировал на травму, как будто Джейсон был не собой, а кем-то другим. Как будто он был как она.

Он не мог определиться, была ли боль в груди от мыслей об этом неприятной или приносившей удовольствие.

Он заставил Уитни подняться на ноги, несмотря на протесты и беспокойство на её лице. Не потому что хотел — он просто не заслуживал её доброты и заботы. Почти сразу же она потянула его за одежду, и он, поддавшись, слегка нагнулся, позволив ей осмотреть раны на его плече.

Джейсон мог продолжать притворяться и обманывать себя, но всё-таки хотя бы отчасти Уитни было не всё равно, что с ним. Ему достаточно проявления этой мимолётной заботы, столь естественной для Уитни, которая привыкла заботиться. Точнее, должно было быть достаточно, но он хотел большего, чем то, что имел на протяжении двух третей своего существования. И причину прекрасно знал. Он был жадным и сам уже не понимал, чего постоянно хотел. Казалось, в нём была какая-то пустота, открытое зияющее место, которое кровоточило и пульсировало хуже любой травмы. В нём не было ничего, кроме тоски, которую он мог чувствовать, но не мог назвать. Наверное, этого могло хватить для того, чтобы убедить себя в осознании причин выбора Уитни. Впрочем, от этого ничего не изменилось.

Он помедлил на мгновение, прежде чем убрать её руки и донести до неё необходимость позаботиться о собственном, более хрупком здоровье. Его раны исцелятся самостоятельно. Но он не сможет исцелить её, если она заболеет от холода или стресса.

Если бы существовал какой-то другой способ доставить её из сарая к душевым, не тащась несколько миль через холодный и мокрый лес, Джейсон пошёл бы таким путём, каким бы длинным и изнурительным он ни был. Дождь усугублял ситуацию. Вода превратила почву в куски грязи и губчатого суглинка. Как будто сама земля тонула, выплёвывая излишки воды из лёгких, чтобы дышать. Это был не худший потоп, который ему доводилось переживать, но, безусловно, один из худших. И он должен был как-то с этим справляться даже не ради себя, а ради Уитни.

Она изо всех сил пыталась идти. Грязь затягивала её, хватая за ноги и всасывая при помощи силы гравитации. Уитни пыталась бороться, он чувствовал её усилия, но она была слишком маленькой и слишком уставшей для успешной борьбы. В конце концов, Джейсон просто не смог этого больше выносить. Она поскользнулась, затем пошатнулась, накренившись, и он на чистом рефлексе успел перехватить её до встречи с грязью.

Джейсон почувствовал, как руки Уитни обвились вокруг его шеи, а сама она прильнула к нему, но осторожно, словно заботясь о его быстро заживающих ранах. Его сердце пропустило удар, но Джейсон проигнорировал это, сосредотачивая внимание на том, что в данный момент имело для него больший смысл — миссия, цель, работа.

Только когда он доставил её к дверям домика с душевыми, ему пришло в голову, что Уитни, говоря о _горячей воде_ , могла иметь в виду что-то ещё, кроме душа, но его выбор оказался правильным. По крайней мере, она не выглядела удивлённой или недовольной. Принятие душа помогло бы ей вернуть нормальную температуру тела, а ещё смыть грязь. Однако по какой-то причине расслабить руки, чтобы отпустить Уитни, стало непосильной задачей, как разжать пару железных челюстей — теоретически несложно, но требовало гораздо больших усилий, чем планировалось изначально. Как будто его разум и тело были диаметрально противоположны: одна его часть желала впустить Уитни внутрь и дать ей согреться, а другая не хотела упускать её из виду, боясь снова потерять.

Это было более чем безрассудно. Ей ведь некуда идти, из домика нет других выходов. Уитни же не могла просто исчезнуть. И всё же… может быть, остатки страха, ярости и всего прочего были слишком свежими, но именно тогда Джейсону невозможное показалось возможным. Какими бы ни были причины, он медленно сдавался, всё время борясь с сумасшедшим желанием _не отпускать_.

Пальцы, потянувшие за рукав, привлекли его внимание.

— Ты можешь подождать внутри… — теперь её голос был хриплым, грубоватым и имел низкие нотки. И это — последствия того, что _он_ заставлял её кричать некоторое время назад, — если тебе от этого станет легче.

Его взгляд резко остановился на её лице. Уитни не улыбалась, но по смягчённому выражению её лица, какое он видел уже не раз, можно было догадаться, что она понимала его гораздо больше, чем, вероятно, следовало бы. Было ли его поведение настолько очевидным? Настолько прозрачным, что Уитни могла видеть сквозь его маску, кожу и все остальные слои, которые он выстроил, чтобы защитить себя? Похоже, что да.

Только тщательно всё обдумав, он наконец понял, что именно она сказала. И почувствовал, как между бровями пролегла складка. Подождите-ка… внутри? То есть, в помещении?

Без серьёзной причины он старался не заходить в лагерные дома; это было одно из самых старых правил, предшествовавшее его безвременной смерти. Это были маленькие пространства, которые не принадлежали ему, находившиеся в одном большом пространстве, которое, напротив, принадлежало. Он не хотел сюда возвращаться и не возвращался, если не было нужды ловить здесь особо агрессивных нарушителей. Поэтому когда Уитни мягко потянула его за рукав, он на уровне инстинктов захотел остаться на месте. Но всё же последовал за ней. Последовал, потому что независимо от логики (или её отсутствия), необходимость держать Уитни в поле зрения была важнее любых правил. И если это означало войти на территорию ненавистного помещения — пусть будет так.

Ему пришлось слегка пригнуться, чтобы поместиться в дверной проём, но, оказавшись внутри, Джейсон выпрямился. Его глаза метались из угла в угол уже по привычке. Как только он переступил порог, то почувствовал тонкую напряжённую вибрацию собственного подсознания, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. Это ощущение не покидало его и сейчас заметно выросло из-за дискомфорта.

Он был внутри этого конкретного здания только один раз с тех пор как Уитни стала его случайным гостем. В то время он преследовал цель решить проблему с её травмированной лодыжкой, и ему удалось выйти наружу, прежде чем он начал чувствовать, будто стены на него давят. Теперь такой вариант спасения ему не подходил. Джейсон чувствовал, как напряжённо работал его разум, чтобы отторгнуть тревожность. Он ощущал очень специфическое беспокойство не только здесь, а в любых ванных комнатах. Джейсону не хватало слов для того, чтобы охарактеризовать свою боязнь, а его ограниченные знания основывались на частом и повторяющемся опыте.

Кожа Уитни была холодной. Она прикоснулась к его большому пальцу подушечками своих. У Джейсона не было причин нервничать. Она всего лишь дотронулась, хотя некоторое время назад и вовсе была в его _объятиях_. И всё же Джейсон обнаружил, что сдерживает желание отстраниться от того, что явно подразумевалось как успокаивающий жест.

— Всё в порядке, я здесь.

И она правда была здесь.

Тогда почему он всё ещё так взволнован? Её прикосновение должно было его хотя бы немного успокоить. Но он не успокоился. Во всяком случае, Джейсон чувствовал себя более взволнованным и напряжённым, чем имел на то основания.

Затем она оставила его и прошла дальше, сняв обувь и точными быстрыми движениями собрав полотенца. Она будто пыталась скрыть собственный дискомфорт, на который Джейсон лишь смутно обращал внимание, поскольку сам старался нормализовать механизмы в своём сознании, которые словно одновременно вышли из строя. И он никак не мог понять, почему, пока Уитни не вошла в душевую кабину, закрыв за собой непрозрачную шторку.

Он заметил взметнувшуюся тёмную ткань и внезапным резким толчком в животе понял, что это была футболка Уитни. И осознание ворвалось в его мозг с разрушительной силой.

Это случилось не так давно — пару часов назад — а по ощущениям прошло не меньше десятилетия. Джейсон не мог понять, как умудрился почти забыть об этом. Должно быть, потому что угроза перевесила в нём всё, являясь более приоритетным объектом для концентрации внимания; у него просто не было времени на то, чтобы вспоминать. Однако прямо сейчас он вспомнил. В его разуме возник образ белокурой девушки, после чего пропал, будто кто-то вырезал кусок из фотографии и вставил на его место другой. Джейсон вспомнил головокружение, пульсирующее в висках, тепло, ползущее по коже и пронизывающее его вены, стеснение в спине, груди и паху. Вспомнил необходимость, настолько острую, что почти калечила его.

За футболкой последовали и другие предметы одежды. Джейсон следил за каждым внимательно — как ястреб за своей добычей — погружённый в размышления о том, что с каждой снимаемой тряпкой Уитни оголяется сильнее. Больше Джейсон ни на чём другом сосредоточиться не мог.

Он смутно помнил о том, что в наготе должен присутствовать элемент стыда, хотя никогда не понимал, почему, и, соответственно, не испытывал этот самый стыд. Джейсон попытался вспомнить, что говорила ему об этом мать; простые правила приличия, которые он в детстве принимал за чистую монету, а теперь они не казались ему такими уж правильными. Они его не удовлетворяли.

Даже если он мало что знал о собственном теле, за исключением того, что оно использовалось в качестве сосуда, он понимал необходимость в одежде для защиты от погоды, дискомфорта и прочего. Но это не объясняло остальное. Это не объясняло рефлексы людей, которые с ним сталкивались обнажёнными или близкими к раздеванию. Очевидно, главным должен быть инстинкт выживания, желание спастись бегством, поскольку одежда никаким образом не способна защитить от лезвия. И всё же жертвы уклонялись, изворачивались, но до последнего цеплялись за свои тряпки, как будто рядом с одеждой действительно считали себя в безопасности… либо ими двигал какой-то другой, более сильный импульс.

Джейсон задумался о том, как будет выглядеть Уитни без одежды. Как вообще должна выглядеть женщина, которая не является жертвой, не пахнет алкоголем и страхом? Джейсон мог лишь предполагать. Возможно, она была бы похожа на блондинку из окна, за исключением мелких незначительных деталей, которые на самом деле имели значение.

Мысли об этом испугали его так же сильно, как заинтриговали. Одно дело, когда мысли появлялись в голове подобно вспышкам, и совсем другое — целенаправленно об этом думать. О том, что Уитни была прямо там, в нескольких ярдах, со всеми деталями, которые он подметил, изучая её последние несколько недель. Он помнил, как был странно потрясён видом её обнажённых ног, обнажённых плеч — всё это вызывало в нём ощущения, какие он не испытывал раньше. Джейсон хотел посмотреть на неё, какой бы красивой она ни была. Он хотел _прикоснуться_ к ней — не для того, чтобы направить, помочь сохранить равновесие или отнести куда-то — а просто так. Положить ладони на обнажёную кожу, которая так притягивала его внимание, исследовать кончиками пальцев эту мягкость…

Джейсон считал свою память довольно хорошей, но после стольких лиц и стольких смертей необходимые детали, что раньше, как правило, собирались вместе, сейчас подобно цветам акварели смешивались в серо-коричневое вязкое нечто. И всё же что-то зашевелилось в его голове, как фото в рамке, упавшее на пол. Воспоминания, места; убийство в загромождённом сарае, кувалда, парень в грязной бейсбольной кепке, воняющий кислым потом и мускусом; грубая рука, скользнувшая по пластиковым изгибам груди женского манекена.

Его разум пошатнулся от воспоминаний. Он всё ещё чувствовал, что, должно быть, упустил несколько фрагментов потенциально важной информации, однако нельзя было отрицать волнующие параллели, которые провело его подсознание в тот момент. А теперь его всё это беспокоило гораздо больше, поскольку связывать себя каким-либо образом с таким отвратительным представителем человечества было невыносимо. Тем не менее, он не мог искоренить сходство. В животе образовывался обжигающий узел осознания — медленно, но без возможности остановить, как, например, гравитацию. Он не мог остановить это и отрицать не мог, как бы того ни хотел.

Из-за шторки донёсся скрип старого крана, предшествовавший звуку проточной воды. За этим последовали тонкие струйки пара, сопровождаемые вздохами Уитни.

Отвращение Джейсона к этой комнате ослабло.

Он не был таким, как тот парень: он не был отталкивающим для Уитни. У него не было с ним ничего общего. И события прошлой ночи окончательно расставили всё по своим местам, избавив от путаницы. В частности, Джейсон понял, что его неудобная физическая реакция была естественной реакцией большинства мужчин на обнажённое женское тело.

Он и ранее мог иметь некоторый опыт с чрезмерным напряжением в области паха, но тогда предполагал, что это был просто какой-то рефлекс. Ему не приходило в голову, что напряжение могло быть связано с наготой или, возможно, с тем фактом, что девушек, находящихся при смерти, он считал красивыми.

Уитни он считал красивой с самого начала, но не знал, в какой момент она из обычной девушки, которая немного напоминала его мать, превратилась в красивую женщину. Также Джейсон не знал, в какой момент приобрёл способность различать мальчиков и мужчин, девочек и женщин. Он уже не был маленьким, слабым и слишком стеснительным мальчиком, а Уитни не была девочкой, которыми он в детстве восхищался, наблюдая со стороны (хотя будь она с ним в то время, он бы ею тоже восхищался). Всё, что он знал — это то, что для него она давно перешла из одной категории в другую.

Чем больше времени он проводил с ней — чем лучше _узнавал_ — тем сильнее она отдалялась от его ранее непоколебимых представлений о том, что такое люди, и тем больше он начинал подозревать, что его, казалось бы, незначительный детский интерес никогда по-настоящему не оставлял его. Разница между тогда и сейчас заключалась в том, что оценка больше не была только визуальной, как он мог расценивать цветы или снег. Теперь он стремился к действию, которое как будто было встроено в его клетки. Он ощущал желание — почти как утолять голод или жажду — но еда, вода, сон и поиск укрытий не помогали. Что, в таком случае, должно было его насытить?

Непроизвольно его разум воспроизвёл образы двух людей, за которыми ему доводилось наблюдать через стекло; они сплетались, прижимаясь, их конечности запутывались, хватаясь друг за друга. К подозрению присоединилось недоумение, усиливаясь, когда память подкинула подробное изображение мальчика — _мужчины_ , с которым была Уитни.

Не её брат и не прошлой ночью; когда Джейсон наблюдал за ней и её друзьями с расстояния, когда отслеживал группы, на которые они разделились. Высокий, хотя и не настолько, как брат, с тёмными вьющимися волосами и длинным носом, с симпатичным лицом. Джейсон вспомнил, что они держались за руки — почти потерянная, но важная деталь.

Также они _целовались_. Не в щёку или лоб, как целовала его мать. Их губы соприкасались, и в таких поцелуях был явно другой смысл. Как Джейсон не понимал этого до сих пор?

Его разум породил образы двух людей, увиденных за окном в спальне: их сплетённых конечностей и соединявшихся тел. Такие поцелуи почти всегда сопровождали подобное поведение. И если Уитни целовалась с тем парнем, то, логично, что и…

Эта мысль заставила его желудок сжаться от ядовитой смеси ревности и отчаяния. Мало того, что тот парень был симметричным — идеальным, как и _она_ — Джейсон ещё и убил его практически на её глазах. Возможно, самого убийства она не видела, но точно должна была слышать те ужасные звуки.

Ему не потребовалось много времени на то, чтобы представить, как легко на месте парня могла оказаться Уитни. Он не был осторожен — тогда не было причин на это. Он нанёс удар вслепую, и на тот момент ему было безразлично, кого он заденет. Если бы только одна микроскопическая переменная была другой, возможно, Джейсон затянул бы под пол Уитни; её плоть, разорванная на куски, лежала бы на сломанных досках, булькающие крики и всхлипы срывались бы с её уст. Возможно, именно её голову Джейсон взял бы обеими руками и тянул до тех пор, пока она не оторвалась от позвоночника. Он не увидел бы её лица — не заметил несуществующего сходства — пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Мысли об этом превратили кровь Джейсона в лёд.

Несмотря на всю неприязнь, которую он испытывал к тому парню, Джейсон был искренне рад тому, что он был там с ней, чтобы принять на себя основной удар ярости. Чтобы помочь ей уйти достаточно далеко, чтобы это имело решающее значение. Джейсон был так близок к тому, чтобы причинить ей боль, чтобы больше не видеть её и не знать. Но всё же чувство вины не смогло поколебать его собственную уверенность в том, что даже родись он не уродливым, всё равно оказался бы монстром.

Мягкий звук перебил шум воды. Тихое и одновременно достаточно громкое пение, чтобы быть услышанным.

Его тело успокоилось, он начал слушать и только спустя несколько мгновений понял, что шагает вдоль линии раковин, мечется, словно зверь в клетке, озадаченный и полный нервной энергии, рвущейся наружу. Он стискивал челюсти, сжимал зубы, ощущая слабую боль. Его ногти впивались в кожу ладоней, преумножая эту боль. Но терпимо. Как и прежде, её голос успокаивал его с такой же скоростью и эффективностью, которые не должны были быть возможными, только если она не являлась лекарством в человеческом облике. Она облегчала его мрачное состояние, в которое он невольно сам себя загнал.

Джейсон сосредоточился на этом, предпочитая, чтобы её голос преобладал над рычанием в его голове. Он старался выровнять своё дыхание под темп её нежной песни. Он окончательно успокоился одновременно с водой.

Шторка тихо зашуршала. Джейсон рефлекторно повернул голову, движимый какой-то глубоко захороненной необходимостью проверить, всё ли там хорошо с Уитни — хотя он прекрасно знал, что она в порядке, и свою ошибку осознал, когда встретился с её взглядом.

Он мог видеть очень мало: она отодвинула шторку всего на несколько дюймов, прижимая её к своему телу, как щит, и таким образом были видны лишь её голова и плечо. И всё же в его мозгу словно щёлкнул какой-то переключатель. Его будто бы осенило уже непонятно в какой раз в течение нескольких часов. Всё, о чём он мог думать — это об образе девушки, которую он видел и на месте которой представлял Уитни.

Она продолжала смотреть на него, выглядывая из-за шторки, и внезапно Джейсон осознал, что кожа на его шее начала покрываться капельками пота.

Уитни что-то сказала… о чём-то попросила? Он не слышал. Он слишком отвлёкся для того, чтобы услышать, и ощущал себя мотыльком, который обжёгся пламенем, был шокирован и теперь вяло трепетал своими крылышками. Джейсон смотрел на неё, его глаза тревожно расширились, он судорожно пытался сообразить, чего хотела Уитни.

Её рука была вытянута, бледная кожа блестела в резком желтовато-белом свете старых лампочек. Она указывала на что-то. Джейсон слегка повернулся, пристально глядя на стопку одежды, оставленную между раковинами. Она хотела _это_. Ну, конечно. Она же не могла взять всё с собой и не могла уйти без этого.

Его сердце заколотилось в груди так сильно, что, казалось, было готово лопнуть.

Он ухватился за аккуратно сложенную стопку, пошатнувшись, стараясь не смотреть на Уитни и не делать лишних шагов на внезапно задрожавших и ненадёжных ногах. Когда он приблизился к ней, то почувствовал небольшое напряжение в области кишечника — знакомое желание убежать подальше от ситуации и от самой Уитни. Джейсон давно подозревал, что это как-то связано с той сверхъестественной властью, которую она имела над ним, и он осознавал, что суть этой власти… несколько отличалась от той, что он имел в виду в то время.

Чувствуя себя нехарактерно неуклюжим и слишком большим для окружающего тесного пространства, он передал ей одежду, пока его сердце снова грозилось проломить грудную клетку. Джейсон не знал, куда смотреть — его глаза скользили по её лицу, выше и ниже, пока он наконец не заметил слабо выделявшиеся следы фиолетового цвета на коже её плеча.

 _Синяки_.

Его беспокойство моментально сгорело, подавленное яростным всплеском желания защитить и жалкого сожаления. Как только Джейсон сфокусировался, он смог чётче разглядеть синяки — они следовали единым пятном по её плечу, переходя на предплечье и локоть.

Джейсон был более чем уверен, что не являлся причиной их появления, по крайней мере, не напрямую. Однако это не уменьшало его ответственности. Он сам поставил её в положение, в котором ей пришлось сражаться с ним, убегать от него, и это означало, что её падения — с ушибами и ранениями — были результатом как его действий, так и её.

Джейсон прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к её плечу, когда ему в голову пришло осознание того, что он сделал.

Он уже был знаком с тем, насколько мягкой была её кожа, но это ощущение непосредственно от прикосновения казалось гораздо более ярким, чем он мог вспомнить — сейчас её кожа была гладкой и покрытой капельками воды, из-за чего блестела. Её мокрые волосы прилипли к шее, а самая длинная прядь тянулась по кривой дуге до ключицы. Он хотел откинуть этот локон назад через плечо Уитни, но всё же не посмел.

Он уже много раз прикасался к ней, прижимал вплотную к своему телу и даже не понимал, как это выглядело со стороны. Ненадлежаще. Запретно. И он не мог объяснить, почему. Уитни была настолько чистой и белой, настолько невероятно красивой, стоя там, и это пугало Джейсона. Она была как птица: яркая и красочная, которую он держал в клетке слишком долго, жадно решив сохранить такую красоту только для себя. И которая, к его удивлению, добровольно предпочла остаться взаперти даже после того, как у неё появился шанс ускользнуть.

Ему не нужно было смотреть на себя со стороны, чтобы понять, что его ботинки были в грязи, а одежда — в крови. Он провёл ночь, выслеживая людей в лесу; он был грязным и чудовищным, он не должен был прикасаться к ней, не должен был смотреть на неё. Он не мог вспомнить, граничило ли его поведение с оскорблением, но мозг, лихорадочно зашипев, подсказывал, что так всё и было.

Однако Уитни не выглядела оскорблённой, не было похоже, что он доставлял ей какой-либо дискомфорт. Она выглядела здоровой и немного уставшей, её губы и щёки покраснели от тепла.

— Я в порядке.

Что-то в её лице не совсем соответствовало тону голоса, и всё же Джейсон понимал, что она имела в виду. И наконец смог выдохнуть с облегчением.

С преднамеренным усилием он отступил, позволив своей руке соскользнуть с плеча Уитни. Шторка закрылась, и Джейсон задрожал в предвкушении.

Когда Уитни появилась через несколько мгновений, она снова была одета и вытирала полотенцем кончики своих влажных волос. Платье, надетое на ней, было лёгким, маслянисто-жёлтого цвета с полоской крошечных круглых пуговиц, идущих от декольте до подола, и доходило ей до колен. Ткань подчёркивала её грацию, изящный изгиб талии и округлые бёдра, открывала длинные, гладкие и стройные ноги. На шее Уитни висела лента, удерживающая медальон между дугами её ключиц.

Джейсон перенёс свой вес на левую ногу, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься, когда Уитни приблизилась к нему.

Казалось… неправильным смотреть на неё вот так. Хотя он и сам не понимал, чем именно отличалось его видение от того, что было раньше. То, что прежде он был менее внимательным, ничего особо не меняло, верно? По крайней мере, он всё равно сомневался в этом. Во всяком случае, его и без того уже существующее беспокойство вновь начало усиливаться. Слава богу, что Уитни ничего не замечала.

Она смотрела на свою обувь, испачканную в грязи. Эта грязь должна была окончательно высохнуть через несколько часов, и тогда её можно будет успешно соскрести. Джейсон почти видел отражение хода мыслей на её лице, когда она рассчитывала, сколько времени займёт высыхание; Уитни выглядела нерешительной и явно не хотела прикасаться к обуви, руководствуясь какой-то сомнительной неприязнью.

Она вытянула одну ногу, её пальцы были направлены к грязной обуви, но что-то подсказывало Джейсону, что позволить ей снова испачкаться — просто неприемлемо.

Джейсон обнаружил, что движется, и был беспомощен перед тем, чтобы противостоять своему желанию. Его рука сомкнулась на её предплечье, и всё же, хотя его хватка была нежной, он мучительно осознавал сходство этого прикосновения с тем, которым брат взаимодействовал с ней ранее — и которое Джейсон интерпретировал как сильное.

Приглушённый звук удивления сорвался с её уст, а другая рука сжала влажное полотенце. Но, несмотря на это, Уитни не глядела на его руку с вопросом или осуждением. Её взгляд задержался на его маске, она пыталась прочитать его эмоции, как книгу.

— Ты не обязан носить меня всё время…

В её словах слышался укор, и Джейсон уловил в них нить вины вкупе с неохотным подчинением. Слова были скорее выражением настроения Уитни, и не стоило их понимать буквально. Что уже было хорошо. У Джейсона не было способа сказать ей, что даже если бы ему приходилось делать это всё время — что было не так (и она знала) — он бы всё равно делал и не возражал.

Он чувствовал её пульс подушечкой большого пальца, которая прижималась к внутренней стороне запястья Уитни. Сильный, устойчивый ритм жизни, столь же успокаивающий, как и она сама, и такой тревожащий, хотя как можно было одновременно успокаиваться и беспокоиться? Джейсон всё ещё был в растерянности.

Казалось, из состояния недоумения он уже и не выходил.

Она чуть ссутулилась — слабо, но достаточно для того, чтобы он заметил. Ей до сих пор было холодно? Её кожа была тёплой на ощупь, но это не означало, что Уитни не могла почувствовать прохладный сквозняк, проникающий через открытый дверной проём. Джейсон нахмурился, и его беспокойство возросло. Ей нужно находиться где-то в тепле, в месте, которое по-настоящему защищено от холода и сырости.

Освободив её запястье, Джейсон вытянул руку, слегка сгибая пальцы в манящем жесте, который использовал для того, чтобы показать Уитни, что он намеревается поднять её. Хотя ему не хватало словарного запаса для объяснений, Джейсону не нравилось взаимодействовать с ней без разрешения. Другое дело было, когда она с ним боролась и сопротивлялась, но сейчас не такая ситуация. Если Уитни решит идти самостоятельно, он позволит ей, но в глубине души Джейсон предпочёл бы помочь ей. Погода снаружи успокоилась, шторм стих, но дождь всё ещё шёл, что говорило о не самом лучшем состоянии земли.

Уитни шагнула вперёд, потянувшись к его плечу, когда он наклонился, чтобы аккуратно обвить рукой её ноги и поднять.

Выпрямившись, Джейсон почувствовал, как Уитни повернулась, неуклюже задев локтем его грудь. На мгновение он подумал, что она пытается вырваться, но когда посмотрел на неё, то обнаружил, что она захватила с собой полотенце и уткнулась глубже в изгиб его плеча, держа полотенце над головой как навес. Или зонт.

А ведь ему не приходило в голову, как донести её до дома сухой. Если бы он задумался, то заставил бы её надеть его куртку. Наверное, он и должен был так поступить, но… не поступил.

Обычно он использовал только одну руку, когда нёс её, предпочитая вторую оставлять свободной, на всякий случай. Он подхватил Уитни под колени так, чтобы её бедро прижималось к внутренней части его локтя, а спина и бок упирались в грудь и предплечье. Держа её таким образом, он мог свободно передвигаться, как если бы просто перекинул Уитни через плечо, только без дискомфорта для неё. Однако теперь он обнаружил, что его прежде целенаправленно незанятая правая рука прикасалась к её талии, придерживая; он опасался того, что пользование временным «зонтом» заставляло Уитни не так крепко цепляться. Впрочем, и без этого он никогда не уронил бы её (или в последний момент упал бы сам, защищая её тело).

Её лицо было так близко. Он чувствовал её дыхание около своего уха, слабое прикосновение влажных волос к его шее, некоторые пряди скользнули ему за воротник. За те несколько шагов, что Джейсон проделал, достигнув порога, ведущего обратно на улицу, он чувствовал только её: дыхание, тело и мягкий хлопок жёлтого платья.

Он никогда так не сосредотачивался на ней — особенно на её мягкости, ставя в полную противоположность самому себе. Всю обратную дорогу он только об этом и мог думать. Хорошо ли Уитни себя чувствовала рядом с ним, контрастно окровавленным, грязным и чудовищным. Как же сильно он хотел быть… достойным её, пусть и не понимал, что следовало предпринимать для того, чтобы стать таким. Он настолько был поглощён мыслями об этом, что до дома добрался, движимый привычкой и мышечной памятью.

Его шаги замедлились, а ощущение реальности захлестнуло подобно мощной волне. Он не мог отвести её туда. Даже если справится с беспорядком, царившим внизу, тоннели были клеткой, в которую он когда-то загнал Уитни. Это было бы неуважением к её выбору остаться, если бы он вернул Уитни в место, которое долгое время было для неё тюрьмой. Что до самого дома, то единственной комнатой, пригодной для проживания, была его детская спальня, но при всей возможности, что-то необъяснимое внутри него противилось идее поместить её туда.

Но если не в дом… то куда он должен был поселить её?

Полотенце уже промокло насквозь, через его волокна начали просачиваться неприятно холодные капли. И, возможно, именно благодаря этому Джейсону удалось принять решение — быстро и яростно — поскольку влажность он ненавидел, а также не хотел рисковать здоровьем Уитни.

Ему нужно было морально подготовиться к этому пути, по которому он не ходил слишком много лет. Джейсон крепче прижал к себе Уитни и ускорил шаг сквозь древесный покров, который становился тем меньше, чем ближе они подходили к зданию.

Дом представлял собой просторное двухэтажное строение, похожее на фермерское жилище, с элегантными ставнями на всех окнах — правда, уже изогнутыми и изношенными — и крытым крыльцом. Даже когда Джейсон был ребёнком, а лагерь функционировал, у него никогда не было особых причин — и тем более желания — посещать этот дом. Однако исходя из собственных наблюдений он знал, что из всех зданий в лагере это было наименее повреждено временем и усилиями его матери. Стены и крыша оставались крепкими, как и изоляция. Внутри будет тепло и безопасно для Уитни, она сможет там нормально спать. Там ей будет лучше, чем в каком-либо другом месте.

Хотя ступени крыльца были прикрыты крышей, Джейсон донёс Уитни до самой двери, прежде чем наклониться, чтобы отпустить её. Ткань её платья слегка задела его рукава, когда Уитни с лёгкостью выскользнула из его рук.

Она не спрашивала, почему они пришли сюда, а не вернулись домой. Она не спрашивала, было ли здесь безопасно, и это вызывало у Джейсона прилив нежной гордости. Значит, Уитни ему безоговорочно доверяла. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как она подёргала ручку и осторожно толкнула дверь, открывая её с жалобным скрипом заржавевших петель. Он смотрел, как она вошла в тёмную комнату, и ничего, кроме напрягшихся мышц спины, не показывало, как сильно эта комната доставляла ему дискомфорт. Но Джейсон усилием воли справился с этим чувством, твёрдо напомнив себе, что делал всё это не ради себя, а ради _неё_.

Уитни вертела головой, щурясь, чтобы разглядеть детали комнаты, в которой стояла, и Джейсон мысленно сделал себе пометку принести сюда фонари из тоннелей. Рука Уитни тонкой белой полоской протянулась в темноте, ощупывая и исследуя окружающие предметы мебели.

С её уст сорвалось восклицание, а колени чуть согнулись, когда она добралась до дивана.

Какое-то время она просто сидела там, и, несмотря на то, что Джейсон видел, как быстро её одолевала усталость, Уитни, казалось, совсем не хотела лечь и уснуть.

Диван был установлен перпендикулярно двери, и Уитни повернулась к Джейсону, вопросительно посмотрев на него.

Она ждала разрешения? Указаний? Или таким образом сообщала о дискомфорте?

Её рука потянулась к одеялу, которое было наброшено на спинку дивана, и стянула его, укутываясь, после чего легла, исчезнув в укрытии мебели, в то время как Джейсона всё ещё терзали странные ощущения.

Выйдя наружу, он схватился за край двери и потянул, дожидаясь, пока она медленно закроется. Затем повернулся, прислонившись спиной к двери, и посмотрел на дождь, капающий с крыши.

Мыло, которое использовала Уитни, имело слегка лимонный запах он всё ещё мог чувствовать аромат там, где она касалась его одежды. Он знал, что если поднесёт руку к маске и вдохнёт, то обнаружит, что этот запах покрывает поверхность его ладоней. Живот Джейсона напрягся, пальцы согнулись, он с трудом подавлял желание убрать маску и прижать руку к лицу, к носу и рту, закрыть глаза и вспоминать мягкую, вьющуюся текстуру её волос — она будто до сих пор прижималась к нему, но не для того, чтобы он отнёс её куда-то, а просто ради объятий, чтобы прижаться своей щекой к его груди. Джейсон задался вопросом, каково было бы, если бы Уитни всем телом лежала на нём, а её тонкие конечности обвились вокруг него, как у той блондинки, что сплеталась с идеальным парнем, которого он убил в приступе ненависти.

Каково было бы, если бы она была _его_.

Он думал об этом раньше, но всегда считал, что не имеет права на эту мысль, не имеет права на это чувство. Эти слова свирепо звучали в его мозгу, от этого у него перехватывало дыхание. Возможно, это было неправильно, эгоистично и плохо, но он не мог заставить свой разум замолчать. Он _не хотел_.

Джейсон почувствовал напряжение в области позвоночника и сразу же попытался отвлечься, боясь непреднамеренно вызвать ту ужасную неконтролируемую потребность. Откинув плечи назад и вытянув шею до тех пор, пока не захрустели суставы, он жёсткими шагами отошёл от двери так далеко, как только смог… и затем просто остановился, неуверенный.

На каком-то инстинктивном уровне он знал, что должен уйти, что расстояние поможет. Теперь ему не нужно охранять её, она больше не заключённая. За крепкими стенами она в безопасности от любой угрозы, которая может скрываться в лесу, будь то животное или погода. И всё же Джейсон колебался, ему не нравилась идея оставлять Уитни. Независимо от логики.

Постепенно он смог заставить себя дойти до деревьев.

У него не было ни единой мысли по поводу того, куда идти, зачем и что делать дальше. Единственное, в чём он был уверен — это то, что всё изменилось, и он понятия не имел, что для них обоих готовило будущее.


	17. Hungry Eyes

_Очень жарко, слишком жарко._

Такова была первая её мысль, об удручающем, удушающем тепле. Уитни пошевелилась, начав брыкаться в попытке отшвырнуть одеяло ногой.

_Святые суслики, ой!_

Её спину пронзила острая боль от движения, и Уитни остановилась, внезапно окончательно проснувшись и не позволив множеству красочных проклятий покинуть её уста. Казалось, что все микро-боли, накопившиеся в ней за ночь, слились воедино и начали рваться наружу, пока её тело представляло из себя сплошную болезненную пульсацию. К счастью, когда она пошевелила рукой, то не обнаружила никаких следов чего-либо порванного, растянутого или повреждённого. Как и у остальных конечностей, если не брать в расчёт судороги. Ничего страшного.

По крайней мере, для той, кто заботился о почти парализованной женщине на несколько десятилетий старше неё. Уитни села и переместила ноги на подлокотник дивана, тут же заскрипевшего из-за изменившегося распределения веса; сочетание старых пружин и обивки из искусственной кожи того времени также оставляло желать лучшего.

Сам диван был слишком коротким для того, чтобы Уитни могла вытянуться на нём во весь рост, из-за чего она была вынуждена либо сворачиваться калачиком, либо опираться ногами на подлокотник — что было невозможно терпеть дольше нескольких минут. Металлический каркас вонзался в рёбра и бёдра, когда она спала, а потрескавшаяся искусственная кожа царапала икры и колени так, что к моменту пробуждения на её коже появилась целая коллекция длинных красных царапин. Единственная причина, по которой ей вообще удалось уснуть — это душевное истощение, заставившее её быстро отключиться.

Прошипев _«бля-ядь»_ и стиснув зубы, она заставила себя выгнуть спину, размять плечи и медленно повернуть голову из стороны в сторону, попутно вглядываясь в новое окружение — а сейчас было видно гораздо больше, при дневном свете, чем накануне в темноте.

Уитни находилась внутри жилого здания. Просторная комната, в которой она оказалась, была заполнена стульями, столами и камином, вокруг которого можно было собраться большой компанией. Целую стену занимал ряд высоких книжных шкафов и полок, забитых настольными играми и колодами карт. Под лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, висела гирлянда с огромной надписью _«Добро пожаловать, Кристал-Лейк, лето 1984»_. Уитни понятия не имела, как бумага после стольких лет ещё держалась на месте и не сгнила. Вполне возможно, что, будь в помещении больше воздуха, именно это и случилось бы.

Весь интерьер, от стен до пола и потолка, был деревянный. Красивые старые лиственные породы, которые сейчас можно было найти только в крошечных домиках, построенных в начале 1900-х, или в непомерно богатых особняках. Камин, находившийся напротив её дивана, был выложен из камня, а его высота и глубина поражали. Очевидно, у владельцев были деньги — достаточно для того, чтобы построить и открыть летний лагерь — а ведь тогда на дворе были пятидесятые, и всё было иначе. Деньги, не говоря уже о прочих ценностях, были другими. Но всё же… Уитни, даже будучи городской жительницей, была впечатлена.

Сквозь окна, выделявшиеся своей прозрачностью, проникало солнце, освещая дальнюю часть комнаты и лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Было непривычно находиться здесь после всей той темноты логова, в которой пришлось обитать. Тогда Уитни большую часть времени была слепой. Слепой, босой и полностью зависящей от Джейсона.

Почему он не забрал её обратно — по крайней мере, в дом, если не в тоннель?

Уитни вспомнила, как Джейсон остановился на полпути, словно внезапно растерявшись. И, спустя мгновение, сделал крутой разворот, обходя знакомые тропы и в конечном счёте приведя Уитни сюда. Она была слишком уставшей, чтобы делать что-то, кроме уступок, но теперь, изучая деревянный интерьер, она обдумывала возможные причины.

Казалось, он понял, что они достигли своего рода смены парадигм; что то, что было раньше, теперь лежало по ту сторону линии, которую они безвозвратно пересекли. Возвращение больше не было вариантом. Заставил бы он её вернуться в логово или нет, уже было несущественно. Она решила остаться. Значит, более не считалась пленницей. Поэтому Джейсон привёл её сюда, чтобы как-то подтвердить это различие? Если это правда, то Уитни бессмысленно признаваться ему в том, что она хотела бы вернуться назад в свой знакомый тоннель, матрас в котором был намного удобнее этого скрипучего дивана.

Изнурённая, она пропустила тот момент, когда он не стал входить вместе с ней. Казалось, было вполне логично не заходить в пространство, существование которого на своей территории он старался отвергать. Но Уитни задавалась вопросом, не пытался ли Джейсон вернуть её в ту среду, из которой вырвал — из человеческого мира — таким образом исправляя свою ошибку. Не то, чтобы ему это в самом деле могло быть нужно.

Впрочем… может быть, как раз-таки это было нужно именно _ему_.

Уитни прекрасно знала, что значит чувствовать необходимость извиниться за то, что было сделано не совсем тобой. Хотя поступки Джейсона были гораздо более оправданными, чем её. Забавно, что теперь она могла оглянуться на похищение, которое прежде считала мерзким и жестоким, и посочувствовать Вурхизу. Забавно, как радикально могла измениться точка зрения на те или иные вещи.

Отличался и способ, которым он нёс её. Уитни привыкла к тому, что Джейсон подхватывал её, но тогда крепче держал руку спине, демонстрируя силу и не позволяя изворачиваться. Теперь она осознавала, насколько приятно было ощущать его силу при таком контакте. Должно быть, потому, что она отказалась от своей обычной хватки на его плече в пользу того, чтобы держать над их головами полотенце, хоть как-то защищавшее от дождя. Неужели Джейсон волновался, что она может упасть, и пытался предотвратить это? Уитни не могла придумать никакой другой причины, по которой он изменил бы свою привычку. Не то, чтобы она не оценила его беспокойство, но не могла не заметить, как собственное дыхание стало поверхностным, когда его ладонь легла на изгиб её талии.

Она могла сказать ему, что с ней всё в порядке, но не сделала этого. И вовсе не из собственной корысти.

 _Лгунья_.

Уитни откинула подбородок назад, всматриваясь в высокие балки, треугольником расположенные под потолком. Через все окна лился бледно-золотистый свет, создавая ощущение тепла и уюта после жуткой ночи. Наверное, снаружи было прекрасно и пахло свежестью после ливня, убравшего застой в летнем воздухе. Внутри, однако, воздух был настолько густым из-за пыли, что почти создавал иллюзию того, будто всё помещение было заполнено паром.

И тут же, как будто благодаря обратному отсчёту, начатому в тот момент, она пошевелилась и сделала вдох, после чего сильно чихнула. Острая боль пронзила её спину, и Уитни вздрогнула. Это было… допустим, не самое худшее, что с ней случалось, но и этому она уже не удивлялась, пусть и приняла накануне горячий душ, расслабляющий тело.

Уитни повернулась и посмотрела на дверь — та была заперта, хотя она и без этого вряд ли покинула бы дом. Но Джейсону, видимо, было виднее.

Где же он был? Уитни была совершенно уверена в том, что он не пошёл за Клэем. Он ясно сделал свой собственный выбор и не в пользу убийства. Неужели Вурхиз всю ночь сторожил её, опасаясь, что она ускользнёт или получит вред? Вернулся ли он в свой дом, провёл ли ночь в детской кровати, слишком маленькой для его тела — в одиночестве? Эти мысли беспокоили Уитни. Не столько о доме, сколько об одиночестве. Было сложно объяснить это чувство; Джейсон ведь уже проводил бесчисленные ночи именно таким образом, но то было раньше. Теперь здесь была Уитни, а значит, он больше не один… по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она остаётся тут.

 _Три дня_.

Это было то, что она сказала.

 _Три дня, и я всё объясню_.

Произвольная цифра, озвученная из-за нужды. Обещание, данное в отчаянной надежде. Оно дало желаемый результат, и этого было достаточно в тот момент. Однако теперь Уитни пришлось столкнуться с противоречием своего обещания одному человеку и клятвой, озвученной другому.

Она сказала, что никуда не денется, а потом — что придёт через три дня. И что теперь делать? Ни одно обещание она не могла нарушить и в то же время сдержать оба сразу. Когда срок трёх дней истечёт, что тогда? Она пойдёт? Если пойдёт, то что случится? Оставшись, она могла навлечь на Клэя ещё большие неприятности, а, придя, рисковала разрушить нечто очень ценное. Какой выбор будет верным? Получится ли найти способ без потерь выкрутиться из ситуации? У неё не было ответов на собственные вопросы и не было понимания, как действовать дальше. В её голове не было ничего, кроме слабых импульсов начинавшейся головной боли.

С решительным вздохом Уитни закрыла глаза. Постаралась абстрагироваться от болевых ощущений. Прямо сейчас от неё не требовались ответы. У неё было целых три дня — пора это понять.

А в эту секунду единственной задачей, которую она собиралась себе поручить, было встать и выглянуть на улицу.

Уитни осторожно поднялась на ноги, выпрямившись и со стоном потянувшись; ей пришлось потратить несколько мгновений на то, чтобы разбудить своё тело и ободрить его движениями. Поначалу было больно, но это только помогало, хотя сейчас Уитни вообще чувствовала себя на пару десятков лет старше, особенно когда ей ослабевшей походкой пришлось преодолеть пространство между диваном и входной дверью.

Она схватилась за ручку, повернув её, открыла дверь, но перешагнуть через порог не успела, к счастью для себя, вовремя заметив множество предметов, расположенных на выцветшем старом коврике подобно маленькой армии, лежавшей в ожидании. В ожидании её побега.

Они заполнили большую часть крыльца. Все её вещи из тоннеля были здесь: одеяла, сложенные в аккуратные квадраты, подушка, которую она использовала, её ящик, полный книг, красивые камни и другие мелкие безделушки, мешок с одеждой. Две батарейки и фонарик. Мешок с едой и закусками, которую она раньше не видела. Коробка с батончиками, бананы, один апельсин, целая нераскрытая упаковка с булочками из продуктового склада — настолько большая, что взять её можно только двумя руками. Рядом стояла её _обувь_ , тщательно выскобленная и очищенная от грязи. Ей самой потребовалось бы больше часа, чтобы сделать свою обувь такой чистой.

Вещей было невероятно _много_ ; они лежали повсюду, и мозг Уитни был не в состоянии выделить что-то конкретное — она заметила лишь то, что вещей огромное количество, и они принесены специально для неё, для того, чтобы она могла комфортно обустроить своё окружающее пространство пока живёт здесь.

Джейсон занимался этим всю ночь? Ходил туда и обратно между логовом и этим домом — преодолевая значительное расстояние — чтобы перенести всё это сюда? Очевидно, что так и было. Скорее всего, спал Вурхиз столько же, сколько ел, а это означало не так долго и в крайне малом количестве. Тем не менее, мысль о том, что он всю ночь перетаскивал на крыльцо все её вещи (не говоря уже о чистке чёртовой _обуви_ ), будучи тяжело раненым, ассоциировалась с проявлением любви и заботы, но также вызывала беспокойство, с которым Уитни не могла справиться.

Осмотрев предметы, разложенные, как множество священных подношений, Уитни задумалась о том, что Джейсон, должно быть, не боялся того, что она встанет и исчезнет, несвязанная и лишённая клетки на целую ночь. И на то были две причины. Во-первых, он понимал, что больше не может быть её надзирателем, как когда-то — что, казалось, лишь подкреплялось этим своеобразным актом предоставления ей собственного пространства. Во-вторых, он доверял ей достаточно, доверял тому, что она сдержит своё обещание остаться.

Это _заставило_ Уитни чувствовать себя не заслуживающей его доверия, зерно отвращения к себе царапало и застревало в её горле, как песок. Она не имеет права предавать это доверие. Даже если ради этого ей придётся сломать каждую косточку в своём теле, она это сделает. Она сделает, и с её уст не сорвётся ни единой жалобы.

Уитни вздрогнула, когда опустилась на крыльцо, потянувшись к обуви, и внезапно замерла, не успев надеть её, поскольку краем глаза уловила нечто яркое, ранее спрятанное между других вещей.

Приблизившись, она аккуратно вытащила три крошечных солнечно-жёлтых цветка лютика.

Сердце Уитни пропустило удар, стоило ей увидеть цветы, но она быстро приказала себе успокоиться. Ей была знакома эта особая пьянящая смесь тревоги, почти тошноты и глупой радости, полуэйфории, затоплявшей её вены подобно наркозу прямо из капельницы. Это состояние было острее чем прошлые, когда Вурхиз приносил ей цветы, хотя сейчас они едва значили что-то большее, чем тогда. Тем не менее, чем чаще он так делал — уделял ей такого рода внимание — тем сложнее ей было принять это.

Удерживая цветы в ладони, Уитни надела обувь и неуклюже поднялась на ноги. Она осмотрелась и поняла, что, где бы ни был Джейсон, он вряд ли ждал её около дома. Не то, чтобы она на что-то надеялась… он до сих пор мог заниматься переноской предметов или чем-то ещё. У него наверняка было гораздо больше важных дел, чем круглосуточно присматривать за ней. И ей тоже было чем заняться; тщательно осмотреть дом, составить список вещей, которые необходимо почистить, и так далее. И проанализировать, что ей может понадобиться в ближайшее время.

Казалось логичным начать с прогулки по периметру здания, именно этим и занялась Уитни, спустившись по ступенькам крыльца (терпя боль в задеревеневших мышцах ног) и начав обходить дом.

Ей недоставало знаний в области архитектуры и строительства, но в стенах дома не было видно дыр, окна не были разбиты, нигде не обнаруживались признаки гнили или ржавчины, вторжения корней деревьев либо повреждения огнём. С восточной стороны к дому был пристроен сарай, в котором находились газопровод и предохранители, а также огромный старый генератор, работавший на бензине и намекавший на возраст здания.

Дата постройки, вероятно, восходила к пятидесятым годам, а сам фундамент, возможно, и к более ранним. Каркас дома был укреплён, перестроен и переоборудован несколько раз за эти десятилетия, чтобы всё здание выглядело так, будто ему несколько лет, а не почти тридцать. Не исключено, что в восемьдесят четвёртом этот дом снова планировали обновить, вот только надежды на то, что лагерь когда-нибудь вновь откроется, были впечатляюще разрушены резнёй миссис Вурхиз. А само строение должно было получить значительно больше ущерба. Но пока, насколько могла судить Уитни, здание казалось достаточно крепким для того, чтобы быть пригодным для жизни.

К тому времени, как Уитни вернулась к крыльцу, её тело неохотно смирилось с тем, что теперь ему снова придётся активно двигаться, кроме того, стало ясно, что холод прошлой ночи уже прошёл. На улице было не так жарко, как за несколько недель до этого, но погода в середине августа оставалась тёплой, и Уитни могла поспорить, что до конца лета ещё хватит душных дней.

Осторожно обойдя предметы и стараясь не задеть ни один из них, она вернулась внутрь, глядя на сгустки пыли, на толстые слои которой падали лучи утреннего солнца. Уитни мысленно сделала пометку открыть все двери и окна, попавшиеся на пути, чтобы тщательно проветрить помещение.

Она обошла гостиную, в которой провела ночь, после чего направилась к окнам в поисках защёлок и с удовольствием обнаружила, что те не заржавели, позволяя открывать окна без каких-либо проблем. Некоторые из защёлок были искривлены с годами, но каждая из них исправно работала, и Уитни с радостным настроением прошла вдоль ряда окон, одно за другим открыв все шесть. Она надеялась, что благодаря открытой двери перекрёстный ветерок вытянет отсюда застоявшийся воздух и привнесёт немного свежести.

Миновав лестницу, Уитни оказалась на кухне.

Это была странная комната, недостаточно большая, чтобы вместить в себя всех, кто находился бы в лагере, и в то же время не настолько маленькая, чтобы быть помещением для персонала и вожатых. Кухонная утварь, скорее всего, не заменялась с начала восьмидесятых, и в рабочем состоянии оставались, вероятно, только холодильник и газовая плита, при условии, что в доме будет электричество. Уитни придётся поговорить с Джейсоном об этом и попросить газ либо что-то подобное для того, чтобы включить плиту. Хотя в крайнем случае она могла бы готовить и в камине. Это займёт некоторое время и несёт в себе потенциальную опасность (в первую очередь для пищеварительной системы), но она справится.

Осматривая раковину — глубокую и широкую ёмкость из металла, предназначенную для одновременного мытья большого количества посуды — Уитни отметила трещину в правом нижнем углу окна над ней. От отверстия размером с кулак по стеклу шли более мелкие трещинки, придающие повреждению сходство с паутиной. Возможно, это окно пострадало от неудачно прилетевшего бейсбольного мяча. Однако стекло не сломалось окончательно, даже когда Уитни открыла окно.

Затем она провела ладонью по стойке, прошла мимо сушилки и нескольких больших банок для консервирования, заполненных сухой пастой, рисом и бобами, а также одинокой банки дрянного кофе, который был слишком стар для того, чтобы сохранять полезные свойства — хотя Уитни не отказалась бы от получения удовольствия от чашечки кофе каждый день. Она заметила, что всё-таки в кухне было много свободного пространства, а в шкафчиках обнаружила много посуды, которую можно было помыть и использовать снова.

Вскоре она добралась до широкой кладовой; глубокие полки идеально подходили для хранения больших ёмкостей. Уитни заглянула внутрь, щурясь и пытаясь проникнуть в темноту. В основном в кладовой было пусто, ожидаемо пусто. А если что-то и удавалось найти, по сроку годности оно оставляло желать лучшего.

Только закрыв дверь кладовой, Уитни заметила следы потёртостей, и по её спине пробежал холодок. Неглубокие вмятины и выбоины покрывали поверхность вокруг ручки, как будто кто-то упорно пытался проникнуть внутрь. Вряд ли это был Джейсон. Он бы просто снял хрупкую дверь с петель, а не злобно повредил её тупым предметом. Скорее всего, это было делом рук его матери, показателем уровня её безумия и скорби. Здесь не было запаха крови или гнили, а сама дверь в целом было неповрежденной, что подтверждало догадку Уитни относительно того, что тут никого не убивали, однако она всё ещё находилась в состоянии тревоги.

Постепенно она вернулась обратно в главную комнату, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть на большие деревянные балки, поддерживавшие потолок и перила на втором этаже. Около четырнадцати секунд было потрачено на обдумывание желания подняться по лестнице, однако Уитни отказалась от этой идеи. Её тело чувствовало себя относительно неплохо, учитывая злоупотребление движениями прошлой ночью, но пока ей не стоило подвергать организм такому испытанию как преодоление лестницы. Сначала ей нужно нормально расходиться и разобраться с домашними делами: с проветриванием, стиркой и переносом в дом всего, что было на крыльце. Вот об этом стоило по-настоящему побеспокоиться.

Уитни начала с того, что переоделась; ей пришлось сменить своё удобное платье на рубашку большого размера и шорты, в которых было холодновато, но они лучше всего подходили для работы по дому. Плюс, какая-то её крошечная часть действительно не хотела портить платье. В конце концов, оно было красивым. Уитни взялась за сортировку продуктов питания, отделяя их от остальных вещей, чтобы отнести на кухню, которой тоже требовалась уборка, прежде чем стоило бы пытаться приготовить хоть что-нибудь.

Она возвращалась к крыльцу, когда заметила движение краем глаза. Подняв взгляд, Уитни увидела Джейсона, идущего по пути, по которому они шли прошлой ночью. Только в этот раз через плечо Вурхиза было что-то перекинуто.

Беспокойство в груди Уитни смягчилось, сменившись на что-то среднее между рвением и удовлетворением. Её курс тут же сменился, ноги сами направились к перилам на крыльце, на которые она сложила руки, чтобы дождаться Джейсона. Уитни поймала себя на мысли о том, что улыбается, искренне радуясь видеть Вурхиза таким, каким он был до хаоса, творившегося прошлой ночью.

Голова Джейсона слегка приподнялась, не более чем на дюйм, но Уитни знала, что это означает — он тоже её заметил. Его шаги стали длиннее, и она с облегчением отметила полное отсутствие хромоты или каких-либо других признаков травмы.

— Привет, — произнесла она, когда он поднимался по ступенькам на крыльцо, и дерево тихо скрипело под его весом, несмотря на беззвучность шагов.

Джейсон слегка кивнул ей в ответ, и это было действие, самое близкое к приветствию, которое она когда-либо получала от него, настолько, что Уитни внезапно потеряла дар речи. Она вовсе не чувствовала себя неловко… но по какой-то причине находилась в полном недоумении от того, что ответить ему на это и как вести себя в целом. Она отчаянно хотела спросить, как он — задать вопрос, на который Джейсон не мог бы ответить, и который казался бесполезным, бессмысленным и неадекватным в её голове.

— Ты был здесь всю ночь?

Это было не совсем то, о чём она хотела поговорить, но и это уточнить следовало.

Ещё один кивок, более широкий, более определённый — полноценный ответ. Двумя пальцами Джейсон указал на путь, по которому он пришёл, затем на множество предметов, которые оставил за дверью, как будто считал нужным объяснить Уитни, чем именно он занимался всё это время.

— Я заметила, — согласилась Миллер, — спасибо, — и указала вниз на свою обувь, — особенно за это.

Она увидела, как Джейсон опустил взгляд, сначала посмотрев на обувь, а затем почти стыдливо отводя глаза на доски под собственными ногами.

— Больше тебе ничего не нужно делать, — тихо добавила Уитни, — я сама всё сделаю сегодня.

Его плечо поднялось и опустилось — он пожал им — а рукой выполнил жест, который Уитни интерпретировала как отмахивающийся, мол, всё равно спать ему не надо, и он без проблем готов делать всё, что необходимо. И так далее. Нежная теплота распространилась внутри Уитни. Джейсон действительно был очень милым мужчиной под всем этим внушающим ужас внешним видом — хотя и последний теперь уже не так страшен для неё. Казалось, он просто хотел быть полезным или, возможно, обнаружил, что таким образом может бороться с чувством неуверенности, которое возникло после того, как вся его рутина была перевёрнута вверх дном. И Уитни его прекрасно понимала.

— Ну, по крайней мере, тебе точно больше не нужно чистить мою обувь.

Он снова пожал плечами, словно хотел сказать, что это не проблема, какой бы сложной она ни была. Но Уитни не отставала.

— Подойди и дай мне осмотреть твоё плечо.

Это была даже не просьба, и хотя Джейсон был слишком большим для неё, чтобы она могла заставлять его делать то, чего он не хочет, он всё равно повиновался. Опустив холщовый мешок, который он нёс, на пол, Джейсон подошёл ближе. Уитни поднялась на цыпочки и потянулась к воротнику его куртки.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты снял её, — пробормотала она, борясь со слоями порванной ткани.

Замечание было высказано просто так. Она, конечно же, не ожидала, что Джейсон на самом деле сделает это, и когда он вытянул руку из куртки, перехватывая ту свободной рукой, Уитни была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, кроме как моргнуть.

На его футболке образовались две новые дыры, а старая бежевая ткань была покрыта пятнами. И всё же это было не то, о чём в первую очередь подумала Уитни. Должно быть, футболка пропиталась кровью от ран Вурхиза. Уитни была осторожна, когда убирала порванную ткань, чтобы лишний раз не потревожить рану. Однако, беспокоиться было не о чем. Никаких перевязок Джейсону не понадобится, поскольку самой раны уже не было.

Уитни нахмурилась, мгновенно и абсолютно растерявшись. Она ведь видела порезы и могла поклясться собственной жизнью. Один в области трапециевидной мышцы, другой на груди. Она видела слабое кровотечение, беспокоилась о потенциальной необходимости наложения швов. Но ведь на футболке остались дыры, а на ткани — пятна крови… так куда же пропали сами раны?

Она присела на корточки и схватилась за порванную над левым коленом штанину, лишь смутно осознавая, что Джейсон пошевелился. Уитни скользнула рукой к его бедру, чтобы отыскать сквозную рану, но не нашла ничего. Никаких перевязок здесь также не было. Не было ничего, кроме рваных штанов и неповреждённой кожи под ними; его кожа была тёплой, гладкой, и абсолютно целой. Ошеломлённая, Уитни откинулась на пятки, не сводя пристального взгляда с ткани и пытаясь понять, что же на самом деле она видела, а чего _не_ видела.

— Но тебе было больно, — слабо пробормотала она, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо, скрытое маской, — не так ли? Или я окончательно съехала с катушек?

В глазах Джейсона мелькнуло нечто весёлое, он кивнул, а затем покачал головой, ответив «да» на первый вопрос и «нет» на второй.

— И что… твои раны исцелились за одну ночь? Это не…

Он снова кивнул, пожимая уже не травмированным плечом, словно говоря: _я знаю и тоже не понимаю_.

Что ж, это было… максимально странно.

Уитни в который раз задумалась о том, не был ли Джейсон телесным призраком или зомби, но эти мысли казались ей полной глупостью. Она ведь не будет серьёзно считать, что в случае с Вурхизом тут замешано что-то не совсем естественное, верно?

… _или нет_?

Джейсон не ел и не спал. Когда он подтвердил, что утонул и умер, Уитни предположила, что он имел в виду временную остановку дыхания, потерю сознания, что он был клинически мёртв на несколько секунд. Она предположила, что он был при смерти, но не более минуты или двух. Однако также помнила, как удивлялась тому, что он умудрился выжить в течение всего того времени, которое потребовалось его матери, чтобы дойти до мстительного неистовства. Памела даже не понимала, что сын всё ещё был рядом с ней. Уитни списывала всё на безумие от горя. Или же Джейсон действительно умер; сгинул в глубинах озера, которое забрало его и держало до тех пор, пока кто-то его не вызвал.

Уитни Миллер не столько _гордилась_ тем, что являлась совершенно рациональным человеком, сколько принимала это как факт. Истину, к которой она могла обращаться в моменты беспокойства относительно возникновения другой неопровержимой истины, как той, что появилась прошлой ночью вместе с кровью Вурхиза на её пальцах. Кровью, источников которой больше не существовало. И единственным рациональным объяснением происходящего оставалось то, что у неё не было ответов на все вопросы.

И, честно говоря, на большее сейчас её рассудок не был способен.

— Я имею в виду… по крайней мере, сейчас ты в порядке, — продолжила бормотать Уитни, не зная, что ещё добавить.

Частота выдохов Джейсона говорила о том, что он смеялся.

Его рука появилась перед ней ладонью вверх, и Уитни не раздумывая положила ладонь в неё. Джейсон осторожно потянул, и она даже не почувствовала ноющих подколенных сухожилий, когда он помог ей встать.

— Я собиралась перенести всё это внутрь, — сказала Уитни, указывая на предметы у их ног, — и подумала, что неплохо было бы осмотреть другие дома в лагере. Мало ли найдётся что-нибудь полезное. Батарейки для фонарика, может быть, свечи или больше одеял. Типа того.

Джейсон дотронулся до её руки, привлекая внимание. Затем указал на что-то и покачал головой. Хотя Уитни научилась умело разгадывать его жесты, этот она не могла понять.

— «Нет»? Что именно? — спросила она, вспоминая слова, которые перечисляла, чтобы повторить и понять, против чего он возражал. — Перенос вещей? — ответа не последовало. — Дома?

Он снова покачал головой, уверенно и неумолимо. И вряд ли получится его переубедить. И всё же Уитни не могла придумать ни одной причины, по которой он так сильно возражал против этой идеи… пока не вспомнила, что после всего произошедшего — не только прошлой ночью — земля повсюду была усыпана осколками. Вот почему. Ущерб, нанесённый лагерным строениям, должен был превратить их в потенциально опасные места.

— Не осматривать дома. Поняла. Тогда есть ли место, которое мне можно осмотреть?

Казалось, это заставило Джейсона поколебаться. Он слегка наклонил голову, словно пребывая в раздумьях.

— Это не срочно и не так важно, — Уитни чувствовала необходимость добавить, — всё в порядке… — и замолкла, когда Джейсон сделал шаг назад к ступеням, призывая её следовать за ним.

Он терпеливо ждал Уитни у подножия лестницы, очевидно, не собираясь тащить её за собой как послушного щенка, и она позволила себе на миг подумать о том, как развивались их отношения; больше не было необходимости в том, чтобы один из них всегда был впереди другого, либо Джейсону сегодня просто так захотелось. В любом случае, ей это нравилось — новое чувство товарищества. Не похожее на то, что было раньше, испорченное негласным отсутствием выбора. Однако теперь, с твёрдо установленным выбором и свободой, Уитни могла по-настоящему думать о дружеских отношениях с Джейсоном. Таких, какие она себе и представляла.

Бок о бок они шли по тропе, и густой лес расступался перед ними, открывая вход в лагерь. Уитни с интересом изучала дома, мимо которых они проходили. У каждого из зданий виднелись признаки повреждения от огня. Обугленный сайдинг, рухнувшие карнизы и углы, металлические оконные рамы, покрытые сажей, деформированные от жара стёкла; каждое строение выражало скорбную ярость, из-за которой было принято решение сделать всё вокруг необитаемым.

Прикосновение Джейсона скользнуло по её локтю, привлекая внимание, когда он указал на дом слева, за чем последовал быстрый ряд жестов, которые Уитни не могла понять.

— Прости, что?

Сохраняя терпение, он повторил, замедляя жесты. Сначала указал на один дом, затем на другой, после чего развёл руками, словно пробираясь сквозь что-то — почти как делала она, копаясь в корзине для белья в поисках футболки, которую перед стиркой можно было надеть ещё раз — после чего имитировал действие подъёма чего-то на руки.

Уитни заставила его повторить последовательность ещё раз, прежде чем она смогла сообразить, что он уже обыскал дома. Причём, довольно давно, и это вообще могло быть одним из первых его действий, поскольку он полагал, что ему понадобятся некоторые материалы. Чтобы выжить. Всё, что могло пригодиться, он забрал, остальное оставил внутри.

Именно после этого Уитни вспомнила тоннели в логове; тоннели, забитые тем, что казалось бесполезным мусором тому, кто не разбирался в ситуации.

Через некоторое время Уитни пришла к выводу, что скопление такого количества вещей произошло из-за того, что Джейсон намеренно прятал их из поля зрения, чтобы не оставалось никаких следов пребывания нарушителей, чтобы никто не смог найти жертв. Она всё ещё не была уверена в том, что он делал с телами, но вещи туристов точно складировались в тесные ниши — и именно эти вещи она хотела бы разобрать. Кроме того, всё, что Джейсону удалось спасти, вероятно сохранило лучшую форму, поскольку хранилось в защищённом от погоды и температуры подземном логове, а не в постепенно разрушающихся временем домах.

Шаги Джейсона замедлились, когда появился силуэт очередного дома. Вурхиз не умел говорить, но та эмоция, которую он испытал, была почти ощутимой; беспокойство и сожаление, запах которых Уитни практически почувствовала, и ей не нужны были слова для того, чтобы понять причину.

По мнению Джейсона, этот дом больше не был подходящим местом для неё; он полагал, что она больше не захочет заходить туда, и в его мыслях попросить её пройти внутрь было равносильно тому, как если бы он снова посадил её на цепь. Возможно, излишне драматично, но Уитни не могла сказать, что не понимает, почему он так думает. Она была даже благодарна за это, поскольку поведение Джейсона доказывало, что он был чувствителен к тому злу, которое ранее ей причинил. Он всегда был человеком — достаточно человечным для ярости, достаточно человечным для скорби, потери, заботы и тысяч других вещей — но Уитни никогда не было ясно, сколько правильного и неправильного он принёс из несчастного детства. Возможно, он просто учился благодаря её рассказам, и если это так, то ему хватило человечности на это.

Он… _он_ сделал много неправильного, крайне неправильного. Но понимание и сочувствие помогли ему пройти долгий путь к исправлению, а его нежелание приводить Уитни туда, где он когда-то силой держал её, доделало всё остальное.

С преднамеренным спокойствием она двинулась туда, её шаги были размеренными, когда ноги сами несли её к этому печальному старому дому. Усталый скрип двух ступеней, ведущих к двери, походил на начальные ноты знакомой песни, сыгранной на пианино, и Уитни легко провела кончиками пальцев по кривым перилам. Для неё это было что-то вроде приветствия, прежде чем она повернулась, чтобы оглянуться через плечо на Джейсона, всё ещё стоявшего на тропе из гравия и странно наблюдавшего за ней.

— Ты идёшь?

***

Он хотел быть полезным.

В тот момент он просто подумал, что знает, где найти то, что требовалось Уитни: батарейки, одеяла и тому подобное. А затем появился дом, и всё сконцентрировалось на нём.

Она наверняка могла со страхом подумать, что он каким-то образом попытается заманить её в ловушку, заставить вернуться в ту же клетку, в которой ранее удерживал. Он больше не хотел ассоциироваться у неё с цепями, дискомфортом и смертью, и проблема была не в самом доме, а скорее в _вещах_ — не говоря уже о тоннелях под землёй. Однако теперь, когда Джейсон следовал за стройной фигурой Уитни по коридору дома его матери, стало очевидно, что ему не о чем беспокоиться.

Он считал своё решение переместить её в отдельный дом верным. Ему до сих пор казалось правильным предоставить ей место, чистое и незапятнанное плохими событиями. Незапятнанное ничем, что происходило вокруг. И с этим решением Уитни, похоже, тоже согласилась или, по крайней мере, сделала вид, судя по тому, что увидел Джейсон, когда пришёл, чтобы разбудить её и помочь разобраться с вещами, которые он перетаскивал несколько часов. И всё же было приятно узнать, что Уитни не раздражало жилище, в котором он её запер. Джейсон был искренне рад, что она не разозлилась, потому что в противном случае он совершенно не понял бы её.

Она остановилась на краю открытого люка; с не связанными руками она могла легко спуститься вниз, однако не сделала этого. Уитни ждала, глядя на него в явной просьбе помочь оказаться внизу. И Джейсон знал, что так получилось лишь потому, что она к этому привыкла, и, стараясь игнорировать неприятное чувство, всё же опустил её в тесное пространство под землёй.

Джейсон испытал ещё один острый приступ нервного беспокойства, когда Уитни поколебалась, задержавшись рядом с нишей, которая служила ей жилым пространством в течение полутора месяцев. Джейсон был уверен, что у неё определённо появились неприятные ассоциации. Когда Уитни повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, она закусывала нижнюю губу, между её бровей пролегла складка, но вопрос, заданный ею, звучал неожиданно легко:

— Можно мне..?

Из груди Джейсона вырвался тихий вздох. Значит, Уитни была озабочена чем-то другим, а не плохими воспоминаниями о логове. Он сделал широкий жест, взмахнув ладонью и надеясь, что она поняла, что может свободно исследовать логово и брать всё, что захочет.

Она говорила, что ему не нужно носить её книги и вещи, и он понимал, что она имела в виду. А вот сама Уитни не понимала, _чем_ он был ей обязан. Принесение вещей, которые стали её собственностью, в то место, которое скоро также станет её, было меньшим из того, что он мог сделать, чтобы начать искупать всё, что натворил. А теперь он подарил ей полную свободу в логове. В конце концов, многочисленное барахло из тоннелей приносило ему мало пользы, и если хоть какая-то часть вещей пригодится Уитни, он будет этому рад.

Пока ещё неуверенная, Уитни начала бродить по комнате и тут же направилась к её углу.

Пустой матрас и перевёрнутый столик — всё, что осталось, в то время как остальное уже было перенесено в дом. Тем не менее, она всё ещё находилась там, приседая в попытках найти в грязи что-то спрятанное. Когда Уитни подняла руку, между её пальцами был зажат кусочек зелёного стекла, и Джейсон узнал в нём дно маленькой бутылочки, в которой Уитни любила хранить цветы. Джейсон предположил, что бутылочка разбилась вдребезги в одной из схваток. Возможно, в момент снятия наручников.

Наручники, которые, будучи не в состоянии починить, он просто убрал из комнаты, более не желая на них смотреть.

Вздохнув, Уитни вернула стекло обратно, и Джейсон понял, что её хмурый взгляд означал сожаление. Она переживала потерю. И тогда он решил, что непременно отыщет для неё кое-что получше. Он принесёт ей тысячу красивых бутылочек, если она перестанет хмуриться.

Спустя мгновение она прошла в другую сторону комнаты, обходя верстак и подбираясь к загромождённым полкам.

Поначалу Уитни не решалась дотрагиваться до чего-либо, позволив Джейсону самому подбирать и предлагать ей различные предметы. Но постепенно ей стало удобнее делать это самой, и вскоре Джейсон обнаружил, что идёт за ней с ящиком, наполненным выбранными предметами.

Когда она подошла к крайнему левому разветвлению тоннеля — того, который заканчивался массивной металлической дверью — он осторожно отвёл её подальше. Если она оказывалась слишком близко к слабому покрытию пола или шаткой куче предметов, он привлекал её внимание или подталкивал дальше. Даже если она и замечала это, то ничего не говорила и просто продолжала следовать его молчаливому направлению к лучшим коллекциям полезных предметов.

В течение нескольких часов перед рассветом Джейсону несколько раз приходило в голову, что он должен поскорее разобраться с телами, оставленными после неистовства прошлой ночью. Он вновь задумался об этом, когда заглянул через плечо Уитни на тропу впереди и вспомнил темноволосую девушку, которую оставил в конце другого тоннеля, со сломанными рёбрами, смятую и уже холодную. Обычно он не задерживал уборку так долго. Это всегда было рискованно, но сейчас риск казался наименее важным, чем наблюдение за живой, дышащей девушкой, которая прижимала к груди свёрнутый спальный мешок, яркой и красивой даже в резком желтоватом свете.

Уитни обернулась, обнимая свою находку, и то, как она посмотрела на него, со вспышкой искренней улыбки, заставило его сердце по-странному часто заколотиться в груди. Джейсон не думал, что когда-нибудь кто-то будет так смотреть на него: с простым счастьем видеть его, быть рядом с ним.

Мёртвые могут подождать. И ждать они будут столько, сколько потребуется, потому что теперь у него были другие дела.

К тому времени, как Уитни заявила, что удовлетворена поисками, они наполнили три ящика и изношенную плетённую корзину припасами. Сама Уитни при этом выглядела довольной, хоть и уставшей.

Раньше он замечал это лишь мимолётно, но теперь был уверен. В её движениях была слабая заминка, едва различимая жёсткость в шагах, проявляющаяся всякий раз, когда она нагибалась или поворачивалась. Не то, чтобы с излишней осторожностью или болью, но на грани. Он безошибочно определил напряжение переутомлённых мышц. Она прошла через тяжёлое испытание, чтобы защитить своего брата — и чуть не сломила себя, прилагая усилия. Джейсон восхищался её самоотверженностью и очень надеялся, что Уитни больше никогда не окажется в условиях, которые потребуют повторения этого подвига.

Он знал что не стоит на неё давить. Уитни осознавала предел своих возможностей, понимая, что будет для неё лучше или хуже. Это не его дело. Во время поисков в тоннелях она была довольна, ей было легко ходить, но только потому, что она позволяла ему поднимать и переносить себя, а пока Джейсон носил вещи через люк, она отдыхала, сидя на стуле рядом с верстаком. Джейсон не был слеп и ощущал чувство вины Уитни, вынужденной всего лишь наблюдать, но в то же время ему было приятно, что она не начала протестовать. Он готов делать всё, что потребуется, быть тем, кто ей нужен. Даже тупым инструментом. Даже истечь кровью. Всё ради неё. И он будет только рад пойти на такие жертвы.

Во время второго спуска в логово Джейсон обнаружил, что Уитни переместилась на пол, держа крысу на ладони, в то время как несколько других грызунов столпились вокруг неё, без сомнений, надеясь получить какую-нибудь съедобную награду за привязанность. Упрямые наглые зверьки. Но всё же Уитни гладила их и ворковала так, словно крысы были милыми щенками, а не паразитами, которых мать Джейсона регулярно пыталась выгнать из дома.

— Я ещё загляну к вам, — услышал он её бормотание и замер, когда наклонился, чтобы поднять последний ящик, — и принесу много угощений. Не волнуйтесь.

Неописуемая нежность распространилась по его телу, подобно теплу, которое можно ощутить после глотка горячего напитка. Уитни прекрасно знала, что в случае чего он сам продолжил бы подкармливать грызунов, так же, как делал до её появления в логове. Но слова Уитни стали подтверждением того, что она хотела сделать это и ради себя, а не только из-за заботы о благополучии скопления неисправимо избалованных грызунов. Джейсон не осознавал, насколько сильно заботился об этих зверушках, пока Уитни не начала показывать свою привязанность к ним, и теперь странное чувство собственности роилось в нём, когда он видел её в окружении грызунов, но это было настолько же приятно, насколько неожиданно.

Уитни осторожно подтолкнула крыс и поднялась на ноги с первым реальным признанием своего нынешнего физического состояния — негромким стоном.

— Уф. Надо продолжать двигаться, — пробормотала она себе под нос, но Джейсон услышал её, радуясь тому, что осталось унести корзину, наполненную свечами, рулонами полиэтиленовой плёнки и прочими мелкими предметами.

Потребовалось всего два похода для того, чтобы перенести всё в дом. Ну, и один для Уитни, которая несла корзину. Благодаря своим размерам Джейсон с лёгкостью мог управляться с двумя ящиками одновременно, из-за чего остался только один, а потому у Уитни не было причин снова возвращаться в логово. Не то, чтобы это как-то мешало ей заняться делами в его недолгое отсутствие. Совсем не мешало.

Намереваясь потратить остаток дня на очистку всего первого этажа, Уитни превратилась в сплошной поток движений; она занялась таким количеством дел, что нередко приходилось прерываться на середине одного, чтобы продолжить второе или начать третье, как будто ей не представится возможности полноценно доделать каждое по очереди.

Даже если ей казалось странным то, что он задержался в дверях, когда она отважилась на стирку грязной одежды в ванне, или что скрывался снаружи как тень, когда она подметала полы, то Уитни предпочла ничего не говорить об этом. Не то, чтобы она возражала против того, чтобы Джейсон помог ей с делами, починил верёвки для белья, с которыми она боролась, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить, какой из узлов, которым он её учил, мог подойти, чтобы закрепить шпагат вокруг стволов деревьев. Однако Уитни продолжала улыбаться. И довольно часто.

Джейсон никогда не заходил дальше крыльца — и это отдавало некой неловкостью — но даже когда Уитни не видела его, она всё равно разговаривала с ним. Это были разговоры ни о чём, фрагменты которых Джейсон потом скорее всего даже не вспомнит, но одного лишь факта, что Уитни делала это, было достаточно для того, чтобы он начал верить, что ей действительно нравится его компания.

По правде говоря, ему никогда не приходило в голову просто уйти. Несмотря на то, что список вещей, которые он должен был делать, неуклонно рос, в глубине души он никак не мог заставить себя уйти. В какой-то степени это была нужда, которую ощущал Джейсон — необходимость быть рядом с Уитни на случай, если он ей понадобится, в каком бы состоянии он ни пришёл, но если бы он посмотрел глубже, то обнаружил бы клубок страха, растерянности, пустоты и жажды. Клубок, которой он пока был не в силах распутать.

Поэтому он остался наблюдать за тем, как Уитни перемещает стопки книг внутрь, вывешивает постиранное бельё на улицу, пытается с молотком и гвоздями приколотить ткани на окна. Он слушал, как Уитни бормотала проклятия в попытках выяснить как работает походная печь, найденная в тоннелях, а после выражала удивлённое ликование, когда заработало старое радио, воспроизводя музыку, качество которой было не самым лучшим, но всё же позволяло подпевать. Когда прошёл день, и ночь начала вступать в свои права, Джейсон обнаружил, что прислонился к перилам крыльца прямо перед открытой дверью кухни, купаясь в лучах света фонаря и свечей, наблюдая за тем, как Уитни пританцовывает в такт песне, которая только что начала играть.

В этой мелодии было что-то знакомое, как будто он слышал её однажды давным-давно. Но гораздо интереснее было сосредоточиться на девушке, которая с энтузиазмом пела в деревянную ложку, зажатую в её руке, чем на потенциально неприятных фрагментах собственного прошлого.

 _«Nothing could be sadder than a glass of wine alone»_ *

Уитни развернулась на босых ногах. Её бёдра покачивались из стороны в сторону, пока она перемещалась по кухне, наклоняя плечи вперёд, а затем красиво выгибаясь в спине. Её радость была слишком заразительна. Джейсон почувствовал, как уголки его рта дёрнулись вверх, когда Уитни снова повернулась, волосы вздымались вокруг её лица, а одна рука изящно изогнулась над головой.

Взгляд Уитни встретился с его, и её щёки покраснели. Она улыбнулась, и её улыбка своей яркостью и искренностью напоминала детскую.

Бросив ложку в сушилку, из которой она и забрала её для своего импровизированного выступления, Уитни быстро пересекла кухню и вышла на крыльцо.

Джейсон слегка наклонил голову, когда Уитни приблизилась, всё ещё пританцовывая под мелодию, и посмотрел на неё с удивлением и любопытством. Она потянулась к нему, тонкие пальцы обхватили его запястье и осторожно потянули. Сдавшись её молчаливой просьбе, Джейсон отошёл от крыльца, что уже обрадовало Уитни — и его тоже — и позволил её хватке скользнуть по его запястью и мягко взять за руку.

Пока Уитни двигалась, он стоял на месте, его руки были расслаблены, и она могла продолжать кружиться, держась за него. Было неясно, ожидала ли Уитни, что он начнёт подражать ей, или просто была счастлива находиться рядом, но она явно пыталась приобщить его к своему веселью, и этого было достаточно, чтобы развеять любые сомнения, мучившие Джейсона. Уитни казалась невероятно счастливой, улыбка не сходила с её лица, когда она подпевала. И Джейсон должен был признать, что всё это было довольно приятно.

Через мгновение она подняла их сложенные руки, изящно ныряя под образовавшуюся арку. Уитни закрутилась, изящно шагнув настолько далеко, насколько это позволили вытянутые руки, прежде чем вернулась обратно к нему, и её плечо мягко прижалось к его рёбрам в своеобразном объятии.

Пальцы Уитни слегка сжались вокруг его собственных, и Джейсон не мог сказать, почему это так поразило его — именно в этот момент и именно это прикосновение.

Её руки; маленькие, мягкие и чистые. Его же… грязные, да и не только грязные, а даже потные после дневной работы. После событий прошлой ночи. Наверное, это не должно было иметь значения. Раньше он прикасался к ней теми же руками, не более и не менее грязными, чем сейчас. Но всё же он это сделал.

 _Сделал_.

Не раздумывая, Джейсон резко вырвал свою руку, будто Уитни обожгла его — и тут же пожалел об этом, как только она повернулась к нему, поражённая и уже без прежней радости на лице.

— В чём дело?

Джейсон не знал, как ей ответить. Как передать что-то настолько простое и в то же время слишком сложное? Он ненавидел следы боли, которые начали формироваться вокруг её глаз и рта, и, не зная, что предпринять, протянул руки, показывая грязь, скопившую на них годами, запечатлевшуюся в складках его ладоней. Показывая пятна ужасных поступков.

Этого она прежде не видела.

Взгляд Уитни стал ещё более хмурым.

— Ты не причинил мне вреда, — сказала она, явно смущённая тем, как он вообще мог подумать об этом, и ощущение разочарования заставило его пальцы впиться в ладони подобно тому, как раскалённые гвозди впиваются в плоть.

Он отстранился от неё, метнув взгляд на обшивку двери — уже гораздо менее белой чем в тот день, когда её только покрасили, но всё ещё узнаваемо белой. Джейсон стиснул пальцами дверной косяк, достаточно крепко для того, чтобы, убрав руку, оставить тёмные отпечатки на краске. Полное разочарование.

Уитни посмотрела на полосы, оставленные его пальцами. Затем перевела взгляд на него самого, неуверенно пробормотав:

— Твои… — ещё один взгляд на обшивку, — твои руки грязные?

Подбородок Джейсона опустился в кивке. Он почувствовал облегчение от того, что Уитни догадалась, надеясь, что это сотрёт остатки боли, до сих пор отражавшиеся на её лице. Облегчение и стыд. Но, похоже, всё было в порядке. Уитни поняла, что его кожа испачкана, и уже не смотрела так, словно он ударил её.

И всё же ожидаемая реакция с отвращением — к которой он морально готовился — не наступила.

Хмурый взгляд Уитни смягчился, плавно перетекая в понимание, от которого у Джейсона перехватило дыхание.

— Ну, это легко исправить, — мягко отозвалась она, — пойдём.

Поначалу Джейсон ничего не понимал; ни когда она подошла к двери, переступая порог так же легко, как дышала, ни когда она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него и повторить своё приглашение.

Его шаг назад был рождён рефлексом. Он не гордился этим, но и не считал чем-то позорным. Несмотря на то, что Джейсон мог бы подчиниться, он знал своё место, и оно было точно не внутри этих стен.

Однако Уитни, казалось, была с ним не согласна.

По его позвоночнику словно пробежал ток, шокирующий вызванной слабостью. Всё это было слишком похоже на _любовь_ , хотя её и в помине не было.

— Это место находится на твоей земле, — произнесла Уитни, без давления в голосе, без раздражения. Как будто она озвучивала некую истину, в которой была уверена, — значит, и оно является твоим.

Она всегда представляла из себя совокупность ума и мудрости, привлекательной простоты. И если так, значит, однажды должна понять, что он не может пересечь эту черту, не может проглотить инстинктивное отторжение. Пусть лучше оставит его под ночным небом и на открытом воздухе, с грязными руками и кислыми воспоминаниями.

Если бы он только мог поверить в её слова, если бы он не знал её так хорошо… но он знал.

— Или, может быть, теперь это место моё, — поправила она, задумчиво изогнув тёмные брови и изучающе взглянув на него.

Теперь это место и вправду было _её_ , поскольку Джейсон подарил его ей, хотя и не собирался считать дом великодушным подарком. Уитни заслужила его трудом, платила потом, усилиями и песнями. Поэтому законы природы не станут возражать, если она действительно посчитает дом своим.

— Тогда он мой. И как хозяйка дома, я говорю тебе добро пожаловать.

Уитни протянула к нему руку в невысказанной _просьбе_ , которая почему-то казалась Джейсону громче любых слов.

— Давай же, — уговаривала она, и он почувствовал, что сдаётся, почувствовал, как сопротивление рушится рядом с этой решительностью, на которую он не мог просто смотреть.

Он не заставлял свою руку касаться руки Уитни, но тем не менее сделал это. Мгновение, потраченное на напряжение, и он затаил дыхание, чувствуя, как его обувь упирается в порог. Уитни повернулась лицом к нему, её пальцы — такие нежные и маленькие — были сплетены с его. Затем её правая нога чуть сдвинулась, сделав шаг назад. И вот Уитни снова была внутри. И Джейсон, привлечённый её странной силой — действующей на него больше, чем гравитация — последовал за ней.

Уитни привела его к раковине, медленно двигаясь, словно ведя настороженного нуждающегося к еде (пусть это было и не совсем правильное сравнение), терпеливо тянула его как буксир, пока он не оказался прямо напротив раковины. Сама раковина была довольно глубокой, будто целая ванна для стирки; Джейсон вспомнил, как изумлённо воскликнула Уитни, когда впервые увидела этот размер. Раз в шесть больше нормального. Больше она так не делала, хотя какая-то часть Джейсона очень хотела обратного, чтобы разбавить остатки дискомфорта её мягким и тягучим, словно мёд, голосом. Не было слышно ни звука, не считая мелодичных нот маленького радио на холодильнике и приглушённого шума воды из крана.

Джейсон стоял позади неё, именно там, куда она его привела, ожидая в напряжённой неподвижности, пока Уитни проверяла температуру воды и суетилась с чем-то. Когда она повернулась, Джейсон был поражён. Он ожидал, что он сунет ему кусок мыла и заставит отмывать руки. Однако вместо этого Уитни схватила его за запястья, заставляя вытянуть руки вперёд; заставляя подойти ближе, чуть ли не в упор. Заставляя буквально обвить её руками, чтобы добраться до раковины.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ощутил на коже струю тёплой воды. За этим последовало прикосновение: кончики пальцев скользили по его костяшкам, закатали рукава вверх по предплечьям, а затем вернулись назад, заставляя повернуть ладони вверх и натирая их куском мыла. Без участия Джейсона, который, казалось, уже ничего не замечал в этом мире.

Он был… загипнотизирован.

Он ощущал её руки на своей ладони: круговые втирания мыла в кожу, методичные поглаживания каждого пальца по всей длине, щекотные движения крошечной кисточкой под ногтями, вычищающей грязь. Уитни была так близко, хрупкая и невесомая между его руками, иногда она подтягивала его вперёд на дюйм, чтобы было удобнее. Она стояла, склонив голову так, что часть её шеи сзади была оголена, такая бледная и длинная. Широкий воротник её рубашки немного открыл одно плечо.

Это был её запах. Поначалу настолько слабый, что через маску можно было ощутить лишь едва заметный намёк, словно быстро проходящий вкус чего-то сладкого — Джейсон мог поклясться, что с лёгкостью отличил бы Уитни из толпы людей по одному лишь запаху. Смесь свежих трав, мёда, цитрусовых и естественного мускуса.

И тут его настигло почти навязчивое желание. Опустить голову, нависнуть над Уитни и зарыться лицом в её волосах, сделав такой неприличный и такой глубокий вдох. Джейсон мысленно схватил и зажал это желание, пытаясь засунуть его обратно в безопасные, плотно запертые уголки своего разума. Он был настолько сосредоточен на этом подавлении, что, услышав резкое дыхание, подумал, что оно было его собственным. И всё же он ошибся. Это был не тот выдох наслаждения, которое он воображал, а нечто более короткое и выраженное. Более высокое, чем могли произвести его лёгкие.

Он заметил, что Уитни внезапно застыла; её руки замерли, вцепившись в его собственные. Она прижималась к нему плотную…

Это было одновременное столкновение шока, растерянности и ужаса.

Джейсон не знал, когда это сделал — и _как_ — но каким-то образом в стремлении подавить желание опустить голову он двинулся вперёд. Достаточно, чтобы преодолеть оставшееся между ними расстояние. Он не хотел. Во всяком случае, он очень старался, чтобы сделать совершенно противоположное. Тем не менее, теперь он буквально зажал Уитни между раковиной и передней частью своего тела, он мог чувствовать каждый её изгиб, каждое изящное движение от плеч до низа спины. От груди до живота и бёдер. Всё, что он мог чувствовать — это только Уитни: её мягкость, жар её крови, ощущаемый даже через его собственную одежду и кожу. Больше он не мог противостоять этому…

Джейсон не надевал куртку; сейчас в ней не было необходимости. Куртка лежала там, где он оставил её несколько часов назад, что означало, что теперь ему было намного легче почувствовать Уитни, заразить собственные жилы её жаром, позволить ему распространиться подобно огню после разлива бензина. Джейсон чувствовал это в своих конечностях, во внутренней части груди, в горле, и боль, последовавшая за этим, была настолько острой, что могла поставить его на колени секундой раньше.

Пальцы Уитни сильнее стиснули его запястья, и спазм где-то в районе желудка подсказал Джейсону, что она почувствовала, как его тело напряглось в паху, и что ей не нужно было много времени на то, чтобы понять эту естественную реакцию. Она знала.

_Она. Знала._

Джейсон мог видеть бледный овал её лица, отражающийся в тёмном стекле перед ними. Она больше не смотрела вниз на его руки, она глядела лишь на его отражение, с шоком и откровением, а также проблеском слишком знакомой вещи, столь близкой к страху в её широких глазах. В горле Джейсона образовался комок. То, что он делал, было неправильно во всех отношениях. Должно быть неправильно.

***

Если бы у неё спросили, что она чувствовала на данный момент, то Уитни в голову пришло бы только ощущение комфорта и удовлетворения. Она нежно отмывала руки Джейсона, наслаждаясь тёплым вибрато Стиви Никс, играющем на заднем плане.

У Джейсона были такие красивые руки, в сотый раз промелькнуло в её голове; с широкими ладонями и длинными ловкими пальцами. Немного грязными, правда — Вурхиз определённо не был озабочен собственной гигиеной, но и это было не так важно. Почему его так отчаянно и внезапно начали беспокоить слои грязи, Уитни понятия не имела. Но зато могла и хотела помочь. То, что Джейсон позволил ей уговорить его сделать это внутри, само по себе было победой, как и сладкое чувство близости.

Если бы у неё спросили, она не смогла бы точно определить, когда именно всё изменилось. Уитни просто вспомнила, как в одну секунду остро ощутила его: невероятный жар в каждом месте, где он прикасался к ней. В этот момент Уитни поняла, что Джейсон был _невероятно близко_ , его грудь прижималась к её лопаткам, широкие бёдра плотно прилегали к её спине. Край раковины врезался ей в живот, но она уже не чувствовала этого. Всё, что она чувствовала — это Джейсон, его грубая сила, мощь и…

Она напряглась.

Уитни давно не была девственницей, как и не была наивной. Она знала, что такое мужское возбуждение. Однако это не помешало шоку взорваться в её мозгу, потому что… _этого не могло быть_ …

Но это было. Она могла чувствовать _его_ своей спиной, твёрдое напряжение под слоем совсем не тонкой ткани.

Её подбородок дёрнулся, а глаза устремились к окну, ещё не украшенному импровизированной занавеской — голое и тёмное стекло позволило её встретиться с ним взглядом сквозь отражение, и в его глазах она увидела ужас и _сожаление_.

Его вдох был резким. Джейсон собирался сбежать, отстраниться от неё, если она позволит ему, он был погружён в страх, стыд и…

Она двигалась чисто инстинктивно, хватаясь за его руки и крепко держась.

— Подожди… — выпалила Уитни, чувствуя, как Джейсон вздрогнул от её захвата, как напряглись сухожилия его ладоней. Она успокоила свой голос, подавляя шок, выразившийся сильнее, чем предполагалось. _Спокойно. Ты не сделала ничего плохого._

Она чуть наклонилась в воцарившемся молчании, все слова были будто украдены из её мозга.

Откуда это взялось? За всё время, когда Уитни находилась на грани потери рассудка, она в любой ситуации была _уверена_ в себе, а теперь, абсолютно из ниоткуда…

Его рука выскользнула из её рук, оставив влажную полосу на талии; Джейсон как будто готовился оттолкнуть её от себя. По всей длине позвоночника пробежала дрожь, и Уитни почувствовала, как у неё перехватило дыхание на вдохе, мгновенно остановившись, когда её пятая точка столкнулась с выпуклостью под его брюками. И снова Уитни оказалась потрясена этой настойчивой твёрдостью.

Джейсон не выглядел застенчивым, хотя она заметила внезапное напряжение в сухожилиях на его шее, означающие, что он стиснул зубы, прилагая больше усилий, чем нужно. Напряжение в нём было похоже на неловкое, на нежелательное сгибание кости, которая вот-вот сломается, и Уитни знала, что если сейчас сдвинется хотя бы на дюйм, Джейсон бросится прочь отсюда.

Внезапно её разум зациклился на фрагменте памяти; в тот раз, когда она почувствовала его ладонь на себе. Как Джейсон рукой приобнял её, притягивая к себе в желании закрыть своим телом. Как он наклонил голову, уставившись на её брата со смертельно опасной смесью предупреждения и угрозы. То, как мимолётно она посчитала это притягательным, как будто Джейсон не просто защищал её, но и пытался что-то этим показать.

 _Упс_.

Джейсон ведь тогда ещё не знал, что они были братом и сестрой. Он просто увидел какого-то _парня_ , который держал её за руку. Уитни не была уверена в том, почему он чувствовал необходимость отреагировать именно так. Теперь стало ясно, что что-то внутри него, похороненное слишком глубоко, чтобы вырваться на поверхность, кричало, что её украли, забрали у него. Что-то навязывало угрозу тому, что он считал своим, и протестовало. Громко. Возможно, Джейсон не мог издать ни звука, но всё в нём, от ощутимой позы до горячего предупреждения во взгляде, было столь же громким, каким могло быть рычание.

Он принял Клэя за её возлюбленного, даже не пытаясь разобраться.

 _Вот дерьмо_.

Нет… оно не могло возникнуть из ниоткуда. Она не знала, как долго он хранил в себе это чувство, но оно точно было. А она была к этому _слепа_.

Её выдох был тонким и дрожащим, как и слова, когда она предприняла ещё одну попытку успокоить его.

— Всё в порядке, — повторила Уитни, не сомневаясь в том, что Джейсон ей не поверил, и не только потому, что его настораживало напряжение в её спине.

Было бы справедливо отметить, что она не отличалась способностью успешно успокаивать кого-либо.

— Это совершенно нормально, это не значит…

Она _врала_. И Джейсон это _понимал_. Он смотрел на неё так же, как она, вероятно, смотрела на него. С желанием, но боязнью озвучить его. Они оба боялись даже вздохнуть лишний раз, чтобы ничего не испортить.

Её осенило внезапное понимание, отсутствующее прежде; в ней резко столкнулись сомнения, страх и желания тринадцатилетней девочки, которой она когда-то была.

И нежное сочувствие заполнило её.

Бедный Джейсон. Она приняла его невежество как должное. Ей не приходило в голову, что его отношение к ней могло измениться _так же_ , как и её к нему. И с её стороны это было мучительно наивно.

Она была первой, кто провёл с Джейсоном какое-то время в реальности, кто узнал его и относился к нему с добротой. Это было возможно и даже неизбежно после определённого момента. Джейсон не был ребёнком и не был, как его считали многие, ребёнком в теле взрослого мужчины. Он был просто… невинным. Он никогда не учился, не имел свободы до тех пор, пока она не пришла. Она должна была предвидеть всё это. Возможно, это могло повлиять на изменение её чувств к нему. Тех чувств, которые не должны были появиться, но они появились.

Мысль о том, что Джейсон может хотеть её так же, как она хочет его… вполне имела право на существование. Уитни не так хорошо разбиралась в этом типе человеческих взаимоотношений, но знала достаточно, чтобы понять разницу между чисто физическим влечением и концентрацией именно на её личности. Это был не тот тип эрекции, основанный исключительно на инстинктах. Это была реакция человека, который очень чётко знал, чего он хочет. _Кого_ он хочет. Некоторые вещи объяснялись элементарной биологией. Даже если разум Джейсона ещё не понимал, что к чему, то его тело давно во всём разобралось.

Осознание этого буквально врезалось в Уитни. Она действительно почувствовала _слабость_ — такую глупую, но в то же время настоящую: лёгкость в голове, одышку, перенапряжённые суставы.

Дерьмо, она реально это ощущала. И это не было результатом стресса или действия инстинкта самосохранения. Это не было облегчением или потребностью в утешении. Это произошло из-за естественной близости. Из-за влечения. Что-то пронзительное звякнуло в глубинах её сознания, пробуждая слабые следы беспокойства, почти полностью забытые.

Он же не… конечно, нет. Уитни была практически полностью уверена, что знает ответ, но ей нужно было убедиться.

Она повернулась в его объятиях, положила руку на рёбра и осторожно надавила — и мгновенно пожалела о своём движении. Джейсон быстро отпрянул назад, явно интерпретируя её толчок как требование убраться от неё подальше, а не просто дать немного пространства, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, держа при этом голову прямо. Это было предсказуемо. Джейсон пытался защитить себя, как любое другое живое существо. Чего ещё было от него ожидать?

Рука Уитни изогнулась, сжимая пальцы на его футболке, чтобы крепко удержать его на месте. Это сработало лучше, чем предполагалось, скорее из-за быстрой реакции, которая действовала эффективнее любой силы.

Глаза Джейсона всё ещё были широко раскрыты и отражали небольшое количество страха, от которого сердце Уитни болезненно сжималось. Она чувствовала затруднённое дыхание Джейсона, слишком быстрый подъём и опадание груди под костяшками её пальцев; он рефлекторно стремился сбежать.

Приподняв голову, Уитни встретилась с его взглядом и спросила:

— Той ночью — в самом начале, ты позволил мне жить, потому что я была похожа на твою мать?

Очевидно, такого вопроса Джейсон не ожидал. Смущение скопилось во внутренних уголках его глаз, выражая новый вид беспокойства. Он казался настороженным, как будто его волновал тот ответ, что он должен был ей дать.

Мгновения, которые потребовались Джейсону на то, чтобы взвесить свой выбор, вызывали дискомфорт. Но, в конце концов, он пошевелился, жёстко качнув головой не совсем в кивке — этот жест он использовал, чтобы ответить «и да, и нет» или «иногда». В данном случае Уитни интерпретировала его ответ как _«вроде того»_. Возможно, Джейсон и сам не знал, почему он тогда так поступил. Возможно, поступок не казался ему настолько значимым, чтобы задумываться о нём. Но это было честно.

— Ты… поэтому меня удерживал?

Складка между его бровей углубилась вместе с растерянностью. Джейсон покачал головой, на этот раз лёгким и резким движением. Но и это можно было считать ответом.

 _Нет, не совсем_.

Уитни почувствовала, как её собственные пальцы сильнее сжали ткань его рубашки, а другая рука стиснула край раковины позади неё, пытаясь усмирить нервы и убрать напряжение из её голоса.

— И я всё ещё напоминаю тебе о ней?

Она действительно не хотела спрашивать о чём-то настолько очевидном. Но всё же упустила нечто важное, что заставило её уверенность пошатнуться. Если единственное, что возбуждало Джейсона, было сходство с его мёртвой матерью… то ей всё равно нужно знать об этом.

В глазах Джейсона мелькнуло понимание. Теперь он понял, о чём она его спрашивала. Уитни сомневалась, что он знал, что именно она имеет в виду, но Джейсон понял важность её вопроса. Когда он и в этот раз покачал головой, его ответ приобрёл некую решительность. В нём виднелось убеждение, серьёзное и уверенное, а лукавства была так мало, что Уитни безоговорочно поверила ему.

 _Нет_.

Он удерживал её не потому что надеялся, что она была реинкарнацией его матери, сосудом, в котором находился дух мёртвой женщины. Может быть, он удерживал её, потому что считал это необходимостью. Возможно, потому что он был одинок, и её присутствие заставило его острее почувствовать своё состояние. Может быть, он до сих пор не знал истинных причин. Но было ясно одно: она не была Памелой. Мало того, что Джейсон точно знал это, он каким-то образом смог передать Уитни на расстоянии, как сильно не хотел, чтобы она ею была.

И слава богу.

По крайней мере, это предположение оказалось правильным.

— Хорошо, — произнесла Уитни больше шёпотом, однако ни секунды не сомневалась в том, что Джейсон её услышал.

Он больше не выглядел так, будто готовился сбежать в любой момент, поэтому она ослабила хватку. Её рука была мокрой и оставляла влажные следы, а пальцы постепенно разжимались, мягко прикасаясь к его животу. Возможно, Джейсон ещё не был полностью расслаблен, но Уитни понимала, что это ничего не меняло. Джейсон сам по себе не был мягкотелым. Он всегда был сильным и крепким, от природы, а не потому что слепил свой образ в угоду тщеславию.

Пьянящий трепет образовался в её животе, причём слишком низко чтобы быть невинным, и Уитни отметила про себя, что ей нравилось это ощущение.

Краем глаза она увидела как Джейсон поднял руку — осторожно, медленно и неуверенно — приблизившись. Уитни не знала, к чему он стремился, но непонятное опасение вынудило его убрать руку, рефлекторно сжимая пальцы. В животе Уитни образовался узел нежной привязанности. Обычно Джейсон был таким решительным, таким спокойным и уверенным, что видеть его испуганным и думавшим, что он сделал что-то плохое, было одновременно сладко и мучительно душераздирающе.

— Клянусь, всё в порядке, — настойчиво повторила она, мягко надавливая ладонью, и по тому, как сфокусировался на ней Джейсон, можно было сказать, что на этот раз у неё получилось гораздо убедительнее.

Джейсон внимательно изучал выражение её лица. Его рука вновь поднялась, всё ещё неуверенно, и застыла. Уитни чувствовала биение его сердца — или это бы её собственный пульс? Мускулы его горла работали, когда он сглатывал, и было забавно наблюдать за тем, как такой большой мужчина мог казаться таким застенчивым.

В его колебаниях возник вопрос, некая просьба, ожидание разрешения.

— Ты можешь сделать это.

С почти лёгким вздохом Джейсон потянулся к ней, и его рука прикоснулась к её волосам. Он осторожно поглаживал, пропуская медно-рыжие пряди между пальцами, и это было так просто, искренне, так честно, мило и немного грустно — как будто он хотел сделать это уже очень давно.

Что-то сжалось в её груди, а в горле застрял ком, свидетельствующий о непреодолимом желании заплакать.

Уитни знала, что Джейсон мог сделать этой рукой брутально огромного размера с её относительно маленькой головой. Он мог бы уничтожить её, уничтожить с лёгкостью — для него это так же просто, как дышать — но он прикасался к ней так нежно, так _почтительно_. Трогал её настолько бережно, будто боялся сломать, проявить малейшую грубость, на которую всё равно не осмелился бы. Не осмелился, потому что она была для него кем-то ценным. Нерешительность шла вразрез с его неповоротливыми мощными габаритами, и всё же каким-то образом идеально ему подходила.

Грубые кончики пальцев коснулись виска, очерчивая тонкую линию вдоль её лица, следуя по дугам скул; и Уитни не знала, было ли то слабое покалывание, которое она ощущала от всего этого, результатом взаимодействия оставшихся капель воды с её кожей или же собственным осознанием, которого она прежде не знала.

В некотором смысле это освежало. Ни один из парней, с которыми она была раньше, не был девственником, но Джейсон вёл себя так, как им и в голову не приходило. Он знал, что в его действиях было нечто запретное, знал, что его действия были слишком интимными для нынешнего уровня их отношений. Он наверняка понимал, что хочет чего-то, связанного с ней, но ему не хватало знаний и опыта для того, чтобы определить, чего именно. И по какой-то причине ожидание его понимания было почти восхитительным.

Кончик указательного пальца скользил по её рту, по-видимому, изучая форму губ, а глаза… его глаза _горели_ , почти лихорадили, и Уитни почувствовала прилив крови, распространившийся по её щекам, а также тепло, скопившееся где-то между бёдрами.

Звук, который издала Уитни, был совершенно ею неконтролируем; задыхающийся всхлип, который не получилось бы сделать менее сексуальным, даже если бы она захотела. И, к её ужасу, для Джейсона это было похоже на пощёчину.

Джейсон вздрогнул так быстро, что — Уитни была готова поклясться — она услышала, как воздух будто бы со свистом разрезало лезвие. Она удивлённо моргнула, но успела уловить новую тревогу в его глазах, прежде чем он сбежал — переместившись к кухонной двери со скоростью, откровенно впечатляющей, учитывая, насколько явно он был дезориентирован. У Уитни даже не было времени на то, чтобы открыть рот и попытаться его успокоить, что, впрочем, было бы бесполезно. Он ушёл. А она осталась, цепляясь за стойку, чтобы не сползти на сырой пол.

Кран всё ещё был включен — Уитни слышала шум воды позади себя, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она едва помнила, как дышать.

Дерьмо.

 _Дерьмо_.

Вот что произошло на самом деле. Он просто прикоснулся к ней с любовью, посмотрел на неё так, словно мог одним взглядом заставить кончить. И, если честно, _почти заставил_. Уитни становилась чертовски влажной от одной только мысли о нём.

Внезапно она поняла, что значит жаждать человека, хотеть именно до такой степени, чтобы желать каждую его клеточку. Она поняла, что значит до _боли_ хотеть секса.

Уитни всегда считала секс отличным занятием. Ей нравилось заниматься сексом, но чаще всего её ожидания не оправдывались. Теперь она столкнулась с вполне реальной вероятностью того, что проблема было вовсе не в её ожиданиях, а в потенциальном партнёре, потому что Джейсон вызывал в её теле такой физиологический ответ, которого она прежде не знала. С тех пор, как сама разрешила себе почувствовать это.

А ещё она раньше думала, что ей нравятся гибкие и стройные мужчины, а не похожие на грёбаный кирпичный дом. Ей было достаточно и этого откровения.

Она не знала, сколько времени ей понадобилось на то, чтобы отдышаться, или чтобы её ноги почувствовали, что снова могут держать её вес; но в какой-то момент она смогла вернуться к раковине и выключить воду. Затем бездумно уставилась на потоки воды, медленно спускавшие вниз по канализации.

Она явно напугала Джейсона, хотя не хотела этого. Не хотела. Её и саму иногда пугала сила собственных эмоций, особенно в более молодом возрасте и когда дело касалось неконтролируемого физического влечения. Джейсону это _не_ понравилось бы. То, что Вурхиз нашёл её привлекательной, не означало, что он действительно хотел с ней что-то сделать или что вообще когда-либо сделает. Это был его выбор, хотя Уитни (точнее, отдельные её женские части) надеялась, что всё же неправильный.

Господи, как же она надеялась, что с ним всё в порядке.

Слишком взволнованная, чтобы думать о сне, она вернулась к тому, на чём остановилась — до того, как увлеклась хорошей песней и по-глупому разрушила их хрупкую мирную атмосферу. Один за другим она протёрла все шкафчики и разместила в них вымытую посуду. Закончив с этим, она прибила кусок хлопковой ткани, вырезанный из простыни, к кухонному окну, чтобы сделать занавеску, и то же самое проделала с остальными окнами. Она ничего не могла поделать с большими окнами в гостиной, но всё-таки ей удалось воссоздать ощущение безопасности, которое пришло со знанием, что без её ведома наблюдать за ней снаружи не будут.

После этого она решила заняться своим спальным местом.

Диван был слишком коротким для неё, и Уитни была не в восторге от идеи повторного издевательства над собственной спиной. Вытянув сиденья у основания, она положила их на пол. С двумя подушками, принесёнными из логова и добавленными для увеличения длины, спальное место стало достаточно комфортным. Она не будет спать здесь всегда, но одну ночь перетерпит. Только одну и только если не станет холоднее. Большие окна Уитни решила так и оставить открытыми, чтобы любоваться закатом.

После этого она занялась ещё несколькими рутинными делами. Убрала с полок игрушки и другие вещи, чтобы освободить место для книг, коллекции камней и прочих подарков. Поставила цветы в стакан с водой на тумбочку рядом с главной дверью. К сожалению, они завяли до того, как добрались до жидкости, что было печально, но ожидаемо, с такой-то жарой.

Уитни надеялась, что суета отвлечёт её, хотя бы ненадолго. Тем не менее, когда у неё закончились дела, и она неохотно свернулась калачиком, пытаясь уснуть, то не смогла проигнорировать тонкое беспокойное напряжение, нывшее где-то под рёбрами.

Перевернувшись на спину, Уитни прикрыла лицо ладонью и тихо выругалась, выдав целую тираду нецензурных слов, которая привела бы в ужас большинство порядочных людей.

Она всерьёз собиралась пролежать здесь всю ночь просто так? В любое другое время, в любом другом месте она давно сунула бы руку в нижнее бельё и с лёгкостью избавилась от напряжения. Хотя эта идея не особо её привлекала.

Ведь она не хотела собственную руку.

Ни капельки.

***

Джейсон _сгорал_. Его кожа пылала, раздражаясь под одеждой, его кровь кипела в жилах. Жаркое затруднённое дыхание заставляло почти задыхаться под маской. Плоть между его ногами распухла и пульсировала, отчего он был вынужден передвигаться, словно раненый глупый человек. Он не знал, как это остановить, не мог заставить своё тело успокоиться, мог только споткнуться в темноте в бессмысленном стремлении оказаться как можно дальше от источника агонии.

Но как он должен был дистанцироваться от чего-то, что он не мог изгнать из своего разума?

Уитни была всем, что он мог видеть, всем, что мог слышать; её мягкий голос, её глаза, её кожа, её яркие огненные волосы. Её огонь, казалось, охватил всю его плоть.

_«Это совершенно нормально, это не значит…»_

Но это было не так. Он знал, что это значит. И едва заметные изменения в её выражении были признаками того, что она тоже знала.

И всё же Уитни не съёжилась и не отпрянула. Она пробормотала добрые успокаивающие слова, позволила ему воплотить в жизнь свои эгоистичные фантазии о прикосновении к её волосам, лицу и _губам_.

А потом Уитни… издала этот звук, клубок из нот и вздохов. Раньше Джейсон слышал подобный звук из других уст и думал, что это странно и слегка неприятно. Но в исполнении Уитни это было не так: он ощущал трепет от её голоса, рта и слабого трепетания век подобно крыльям бабочки.

Его тело напряглось, вздрогнуло, чуть не заставив рухнуть на колени при возникшем в памяти образе. Что-то в его животе сжалось подобно кулаку, распространило импульсы по костям и венам, пока само дыхание в нём не застыло. Всё существование Джейсона сузилось до неё, до острой необходимости, до мыслей о том, что он должен был схватить её и вжать в раковину — прижаться телом к телу — и что чувствовала Уитни, когда повернулась к нему, такая пышная, сладкая и идеальная.

Его плечо врезалось в ствол крепкой старой сосны, и Джейсон припал к нему, радуясь поддержке. Хоть что-то помогло замедлить сумасшедшее вращение этого мира.

Он отчаянно ухватился за гнев, за то, что имело смысл. Попытка подчинить гнев в прошлый раз вышла весьма унылой, но успокоила шум в его голове. Однако Джейсон не мог повторить это просто так, не мог заставить себя вызвать гнев по отношению к Уитни. В том, что он сходил с ума, не было её вины. Она ничего не сделала, а он отпрянул от неё, словно от укуса змеи, испугавшись силы своего собственного влечения. Он ведь был монстром — _он мог причинить ей боль_. Он был уродом, убийцей. Зверем. Уитни позволила ему прикоснуться к себе, потому что была доброй, а вовсе не от большого желания.

Это слово застряло в голове Джейсона, и он крепче ухватился за него.

 _Желание_.

Такое простое и подходящее слово, которого он всячески избегал. Осознание этого, казалось, было заложено в его плоти и крови, но мозг продолжал колебаться, а ответ ускользал между пальцами подобно склизкому угрю.

Джейсон стиснул губы, испытывая недостаток гнева и вместо этого упираясь в собственное упрямство. Он ведь справился в тот раз, и если бы хоть немного смог в этот… _если бы смог_. Даже если бы это заняло у него всю ночь, если бы потребовалось сломать костяшки и обагрить терпеливо вымытые руки кровью. Если бы потребовалось похоронить себя в чужой смерти.

В трупах.

У него ещё оставалась работа. Работа, которая не должна была ждать — которую он не должен был оставлять. Работа, которая наверняка очистит его от этого безумия.

Всего лишь ещё одно мгновение — это было всё, что он позволил себе. Ещё один вздох; ещё один фрагмент запомнившейся улыбки.

Затем он опустил плечи и бросился обратно в смерть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — "Нет ничего грустнее бокала вина в одиночестве"; строка из песни "Cry To Me", исп. Solomon Burke (прим.пер.)


	18. Distance

Уитни терпела почти до полудня, прежде чем начала серьёзно беспокоиться.

Она встала далеко не с первыми лучами солнца. Да и вообще толком не спала, после всего случившегося дерьма. Её мозг просто отказывался полностью отключаться, и не только из-за физического переутомления.

Спустя некоторое время она потеряла счёт того, сколько раз прокрутила инцидент в своей голове от того момента, как Джейсон помогал ей разобраться с беспорядком в тоннелях, и до его побега. Теперь Уитни не могла закрывать на это глаза: слишком уж много было подозрительных признаков, которые она либо замяла, ошибочно принимая за что-то иное, либо полностью игнорировала, опять же, из-за предположения, что её подозрения глупы. У неё не было возможности полноценно проанализировать ситуацию, из-за чего она чувствовала себя весьма скверно.

Джейсон никогда не был трусом, не был тем, кого можно легко напугать. Тем не менее, даже он не застрахован от проявления подобных эмоций.

Уитни не могла считать его бесчувственным — Джейсон умел чувствовать, и довольно сильно. Она видела ярость, от которой кровь стыла в жилах, печаль, достаточно глубокую, чтобы ранить одним только пустым одиночеством или злобной насмешкой, радость, настолько блестящую, что могла ослепить. И страх — тот, что захватывал дух, парализуя. Она ясно видела это в его глазах прошлой ночью; видела его отражение в стекле — бледное и столь суровое, что сразу напомнило ей о хищном животном. Это был страх — слишком острый, чтобы не бояться взглянуть. Страх, который она, возможно, в некоторой степени даже поняла.

Уитни, конечно, заметила то, что Джейсон решил остаться рядом с ней, пока она занималась своими делами. Это было утомительно, а у Джейсона наверняка были более важные (или, по крайней мере, менее скучные) дела. И всё же он задержался.

Казалось, у него не возникло проблем с тем, чтобы оставить её одну, когда она спала, но стоило ей проснуться, как он тут же передумал. Не то, чтобы Уитни возражала против его присутствия, потому что действительно наслаждалась этим; но она не могла быть уверена, что Джейсон получал подобное удовольствие от её компании. Он мог всё ещё волноваться о том, что если уйдёт слишком далеко, то по возвращении уже не застанет её. Вряд ли он искренне хотел насильно заставить её остаться, скорее просто пытался убедить себя или быть готовым помочь в любой момент, если понадобится. И это было довольно мило, но всё же свидетельствовало о неком страхе.

В течение дня ей приходилось, отвлекаясь от дел, постоянно удерживать Джейсона и говорить ему, что она здесь, потому что хочет этого — что она никогда и никуда не уйдёт без объяснений. Но эти чувства, хоть и являлись правдой, были всего лишь словами. Слова легко использовать и тратить, ещё легче — просто бросать их на ветер. Уитни должна была показать ему это, доказать через последовательность и повторение. Однако теперь она задавалась вопросом, не предпочтёт ли он, чтобы она просто встала и ушла.

Испытывать такую сильную реакцию в отношении кого-то — физическую _или_ эмоциональную — без какого-либо опыта или понимания должно быть страшно. Уитни была застигнута врасплох, но как только её разум собрал все фрагменты воедино, она поняла, как ей нужно было поступить. Она должна справиться с этим дерьмом как взросла женщина, какой она и являлась. Но, честно говоря, сила собственной реакции пугала _её_ не меньше, чем Джейсона.

Уитни надеялась, что беспорядок в его голове утихнет со временем — и с расстоянием, на котором он сможет вновь размышлять и вообще дышать — шок ослабнет, и к утру он вернётся. Однако этого не произошло. Время продолжало идти вперёд, а Джейсон так и не появился. И чем дольше ждала Уитни, тем больше росла её тревога.

С момента её «переезда» в дом не прошло и дня, но она так и не увидела Джейсона в течение нескольких часов после пробуждения. И ни единого намёка на его присутствие с тех пор, как он отчаянно сбежал с кухни. Ни когда Уитни готовила завтрак, ни когда ходила принимать душ, а затем возвращалась обратно в дом. Она понимала, что Джейсон вполне мог быть рядом, и просто скучала по нему — Вурхиз был намного хитрее и скрытнее, чем любое другое живое существо, и, в конце концов, имел на это право. И всё же Уитни не могла подавить в себе подозрение, что эту ночь он провёл настолько далеко от неё, насколько смог; в страхе или отрицании чувств, а, возможно, в сочетании того и другого.

Что, если он не вернётся? Что, если он будет держаться на расстоянии до тех пор, пока не истечёт срок трёх дней, и она буквально будет вынуждена принять то сложное решение? Как Джейсон переживёт что-то подобное? У него не было возможности задавать вопросы или требовать объяснений, ему не к кому обратиться за утешением или советом. Не к кому, кроме неё — в этом суть проблемы.

Что, если… Что, если у него никогда раньше не было эрекции?

Было трудно представить, что это так, но в их ситуации стоило готовиться ко всему, и даже несмотря на множество отвратительных поступков, которые совершал Джейсон, Уитни не удивилась бы, если бы её подозрение подтвердилось. Если человек не знал, куда и зачем смотреть, мог ли его организм в таком случае реагировать естественным образом? Много ли в такой реакции от природы или же в этом деле нужно иметь опыт? Мог ли Джейсон так смотреть на людей, которых впоследствии хоронил под собственным гневом?

Она понятия не имела, откуда стоит начинать искать ответы на эти вопросы. Но если она не разберётся, то не сможет полноценно сопереживать страху и замешательству Джейсона.

Узнавать о сексе со всей его пошлой и грязной стороны было просто ужасно. По крайней мере, так считала Уитни: на неё и её одноклассников в своё время была сброшена лавина информации, внушающей страх, не слишком обнадёживающей и к тому же преподнесённой слишком навязчиво и сумбурно. В конце концов, она просто смирилась с несправедливостью для женского пола, заключающейся в регулярных болезненных месячных и риске возможной беременности. Смирилась, стала меньше бояться и уже не испытывала брезгливости по отношению к процессу, который мог привести к деторождению. Ей в этом частично помогло медицинское образование, частично — собственное упрямство. Некоторое осознание пришло со временем и сгладило острые углы сомнений, как волны океана сглаживают прибрежные скалы.

А вот в способности Джейсона переварить эту информацию Уитни не была уверена. Ей не доводилось настолько глубоко изучать психологию, но она могла вспомнить достаточно для того, чтобы начать беспокоиться о потенциальных последствиях внезапного сдвига в самовосприятии, в уме, который пытался восполнить пробелы социального воспитания. Травма — имя этим последствиям.

Она понятия не имела, как такое откровение могло бы поразить психику Джейсона, поскольку ему не хватало многих базовых знаний, чтобы облегчить переходный период, который при нормальном развитии должен был наступить в подростковом возрасте. Который Джейсон скорее всего пропустил. Или просто обошёл стороной всё то, с чем она когда-то сталкивалась. Не то, чтобы Уитни знала, каково это — быть подростком с мужской точки зрения. Ей были известны лишь отрывки знаний, основанные на чужих рассказах.

Но, может быть, у неё не было объективных поводов для волнения. Джейсон не выглядел смущённым. Он выразил желание прикоснуться к ней, провёл рукой по её волосам и кончиками пальцев по лицу; однако делал он это словно с какой-то глубоко скрытой внутренней уверенностью в том, что его действия были неправильными.

Уитни не знала, что об этом думать — насколько это могло быть результатом жестокости, из-за которой Джейсон убедил себя в собственной уродливости или чудовищности, скрыл лицо маской и огородился от социума. В конечном счёте, это не имело большого значения: ни в основной причине, ни в том, что его отталкивала Уитни или он сам. Что имело настоящее значение, так это её неудачные попытки успокоить его, и излишняя обеспокоенность о том, что она позволила ему погрязнуть в стыде и чувстве вины.

В общей сложности Уитни двадцать минут ходила взад-вперёд между кухней и гостиной, прежде чем поняла, что больше ждать не может.

Последнее, чего она хотела, это оттолкнуть от себя Джейсона. Она не хотела, чтобы он держался на расстоянии до такой степени, что счёл бы её причиной своего дискомфорта. Уитни была для него другом, и Джейсон должен был понять, что ничего из произошедшего прошлой ночью не изменит этого. Она не надеялась на то, что он вернётся прямо сейчас, но если он вообще больше не придёт, тогда ей придётся пойти к нему самой. Найти способ сгладить острые углы, сделать самостоятельный шаг к взаимопониманию и… нет, всё не так.

Уитни всегда думала, что лучше не полагаться на пустые слова, но теперь это не казалось ей правильным выбором. Некоторые проблемы могут быть решены только словами. И она должна доказать это.

У неё ведь есть голос, и она должна была с самого начала использовать его.

Ноги сами понесли её к крыльцу, прежде чем она вернулась назад и, потянувшись к тумбочке возле двери, сомкнула пальцы вокруг ножа, который лежал рядом с увядшими цветами.

Нож был оставлен накануне среди груды других вещей на крыльце, аккуратно убранный в ножны с надписями, и Уитни оставила его на тумбочке в основном потому, что не знала, куда ещё положить. Это был не очень большой нож — он не имел ничего общего с тем, который Джейсон носил вместе с мачете — но и не походил на обычный нож для стейка. Его рукоятка имела углубления для пальцев, чтобы обеспечить прочный захват, а на лезвии виднелись зазубрины в дополнение к зловещей изогнутой форме. Уитни знала, что удивляться тут нечему, но всё же была ошеломлена.

Оружие как подарок несло в себе особый смысл. Это был символ самостоятельности и доверия. Это также показывало значимость её свободы, что Джейсон не всегда будет рядом, чтобы предотвратить опасность, и что в случае чего Уитни будет вооружена. Он хотел, чтобы она сама могла обеспечить себе безопасность.

Никакими словами он не смог бы громче заявить о предоставлении ей власти.

Кроме того, чтобы быть сильным, нужно было иметь хотя бы немного мудрости. Одно дело — сходить до душевых и обратно, и совсем другое — просто бродить по лесу без защиты. Когда Уитни сбежала вниз по ступенькам крыльца к деревьям, в заднем кармане её шорт был надёжно спрятан нож.

На самом деле, поблизости не было никаких чётких следов, указывавших на путь, которым мог уйти Джейсон. И всё же Уитни достаточно выучила несколько маршрутов, чтобы помнить, куда идти. Она предположила, что Джейсон направился в свой дом, проходя через лагерь по пути. Если там его не будет, Уитни пойдёт по малым тропам. Она не собьётся с дорожек, поскольку ясно запомнила их ещё во время прогулок; риск быть пойманной в спрятанную ловушку или потеряться был достаточно высок. Как и ругательства, которые на неё обрушатся, молчаливые и сердитые, но мощные как словесная порка, если она всё-таки влипнет в неприятности. Однако если она просто вернётся к себе и послушно не сдвинется с места до его возвращения — это будет крайне бессмысленно.

К счастью, удача, казалось, была на её стороне.

Когда Уитни подошла к дому, её обувь слегка запачкалась, а движение привлекло внимание, притягивая взгляд к фигуре Джейсона, спускавшейся по ступенькам.

Похоже, он не сразу увидел её, занятый своими делами. Казалось, он даже не слышал её — что было так же тревожно, как и необычно — пока Уитни не остановилась в нескольких ярдах от него.

Джейсон застыл на месте, резко вскинув голову, и что-то в том, как его взгляд остановился на Уитни, заставило её споткнуться.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, с трудом контролируя громкость своего голоса.

Чёрт, неужели она дважды выставит себя неуклюжей идиоткой?

— Я искала тебя… хотела убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Она явно недооценивала влияние откровений прошлой ночи, когда между ними не осталось никаких секретов, поскольку ей вдруг стало трудно сосредоточиться на том, что она должна была делать. Одного вида Джейсона, смотревшего на неё, было достаточно, чтобы мозг пронзила сенсорная память о мощи его тела, широких ладонях на её рубашке, мозолистых кончиках пальцев на её губах.

И ей так захотелось _забраться_ на него.

 _Дерьмо_.

Но это не имело значения. Действительно не имело. Секс, которого скорее всего никогда не будет, не стоил того, чтобы потерять дружеские отношения, над которыми они оба старательно работали.

— Ты в порядке?

Она даже не заметила, как сделала ещё один шаг, пока ей в глаза не бросилось то, как напряглись и ссутулились плечи Джейсона. Понятно.

Он не в порядке.

Напряжение было сильным. Джейсон держался на расстоянии, избегая близости, и это совсем не удивляло Уитни. Впрочем, на этот раз у неё были проблемы с чтением его обычно довольно коммуникативного языка тела. Она не могла сказать, боялся ли он упрёков с её стороны или то было отвращение, с которым она надеялась справиться.

Господи, он правда _винил_ её? Считал виноватой в том, что она спровоцировала дискомфорт и нежелательные эмоции? В её животе скрутился узел при мыслях об этом.

Она искренне надеялась, что это не так. Она была почти уверена, что Джейсон сможет справиться с чем угодно, даже с тем, что _отравляло_ душу или казалось _неправильным_.

— Извини, если я напугала тебя прошлой ночью. Я… я не хотела. Не хотела.

Ответа не последовало, и Уитни почувствовала, как начинает сжиматься внутри в тщетных попытках наладить с ним контакт.

— Это нормально — чувствовать… то, что ты чувствовал.

_О, боже._

Это было совсем плохо. Возможно, было бы лучше вообще уйти, сохранив остатки достоинства.

— В этом нет ничего ужасного, это естественно и нормально. Клянусь, всё в порядке.

И всё ещё ничего. Ничего, кроме осторожного взгляда и напряжённой неуверенности. Ничего в течение долгих мгновений, за которые она чувствовала, что задохнётся, удушаемая узлом тревоги изнутри.

И затем, через несколько секунд, которые прошли со всей медленной агонией подобно удалению сломанного ногтя, Джейсон пошевелился.

Один кивок. Короткий и неохотный, но всё же кивок. Значит, для него тоже всё было в порядке, а если нет — она найдёт способ исправить ситуацию в позитивную сторону. Она справится.

Уитни искала способ объяснить то, что она хотела донести до Джейсона с минимальным смущением. Он наверняка был свидетелем спаривания животных? Могла ли она использовать это в качестве примера? Объяснить, что люди занимаются примерно тем же самым? Да, но, чёрт возьми, если она ещё смогла бы рассказать об этом, не смущаясь и не давясь половиной слов. Скорее всего, она не сможет нормально рассказать о месячных и их связи с родами. Значит… нет. Ей необходимо нечто простое, прямолинейное, без какой-либо тяжёлой эмоциональной или биологического нагрузки, в которой никто из них точно не нуждался. Для этого время ещё придёт. Возможно. Позже. _Намного позже_.

— Это просто означает, что ты… как я.

Джейсон уставился на свои ноги, как будто ощущая сильный дискомфорт. Но… нет, это был не дискомфорт. Уитни и раньше видела этот наклон головы, и пусть в этот раз он был слабым, она смогла распознать его на расстоянии, как и расслабленно опущенные плечи. Это была _застенчивость_.

Именно исходя из этого Уитни смогла сделать вывод, что сделала правильный выбор в попытке достучаться до него. Как бы странно ни звучали её слова, Джейсон понимал, что она имела в виду — хотя бы абстрактно.

Должно быть, он _только_ начал проявлять интерес к женскому полу, когда его жизнь резко оборвалась. После этого ему, вероятно, было наплевать, являлись ли его жертвы мужчинами или женщинами. Он просто хотел избавиться от них. Но если бы Джейсон смог полноценно понять _симпатию_ , то Уитни могла бы и остальное ему объяснить. Ей ведь и самой когда-то было сложно осознать значимость секса. Когда собственное тело казалось ей чужим и странным, а большая часть социальных проблем исходила из побочных эффектов подросткового возраста.

Даже сейчас Джейсон мог продолжать ощущать дискомфорт, но больше ему не стоило беспокоиться о её реакции. Уитни собиралась сделать всё возможное, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности и гармонии, чтобы сумел приспособиться, и ей был известен только один реальный способ сделать это за короткий промежуток времени: устранить изоляцию. Как с точки зрения физического расстояния, так и эмоций.

Её внутренний интроверт яростно _не_ хотел делать такой шаг. Уитни почувствовала, как на затылке и ладонях начал проступать нервный пот. Желание убежать и спрятаться было очень сильным, но собственное упрямство — весьма грозное — оказалось достаточно выносливым, чтобы сопротивляться. Уитни не могла предсказать, сделает ли Джейсон какие-то выводы из её жалких намёков. Независимо от результата, она должна _сказать это_.

Она обхватила себя руками в защитном рефлексе, которому не могла противостоять. После чего заставила себя почти шёпотом пробормотать:

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Даже за несколько ярдов и через маску Джейсона Уитни заметила, как его взгляд впился в неё. Неопределённый и вопросительный. Но доверчивый.

Её признание получилось расплывчатым и далеко не таким ясным, как она того хотела, и скорее всего Джейсон не понимал, что она имела в виду. Что он ей нравился как друг — и не более — или же, что он ей _нравился_. По-другому. И то, и то было верным. Но Уитни не знала, как это выразить. Слова опять требовали гибкости ума, чего ей в данный момент очень не хватало. Но Джейсон, несмотря на отсутствие знаний, всегда был странно проницательным; ей просто нужно было достаточно очевидно намекнуть, чтобы он сам догадался.

Иногда Уитни перегибала палку, но это не всегда шло ей во вред. Например, на работе, которая требовала профессионализма и абсолютной сосредоточенности на задаче, у неё как правило не возникало проблем. Но там на карту было поставлено не так много, как в нынешней ситуации, со слишком высоким уровнем эмоций и важности. Не имело значения, если у неё не лучшим образом пройдёт встреча с пациентом, которого она, вероятно, не увидит ещё год, или который изначально мог быть не в духе. Но сейчас любое неправильное слово, жест или тон значили куда больше. Она рисковала всё испортить, закинув их отношения назад на уровень хуже того, с которого они начинали.

Возможно, она излишне драматизировала. Она не собиралась снова опасаться за свою жизнь, но определённо чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

Уитни слегка переместилась, едва не споткнувшись вновь. _Господи_ , она была просто ужасной ходячей катастрофой.

— Я просто…

Что она _делала_? Она ведь планировала уйти через два дня, не так ли? Чёрт возьми, она всё ещё не могла определиться. Не лучше ли будет оставить Джейсона в покое или всё же попытаться быть полезной? Попытаться _помочь_? Нет, не лучше. Наверное, она своим присутствием только усугубляла ситуацию.

Но и остановиться уже не могла. Даже если это окажется худшей ошибкой в её жизни, она хотела быть честной с собой и Джейсоном до конца. А все последствия как-нибудь переживёт.

Ну, по крайней мере, постарается.

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь…

Она не договорила. _Прикоснуться ко мне_. Слова просто отказывались покидать уста, цеплялись за язык, как бы она ни старалась выплюнуть их.

— ...снова, я не буду против. Не то, чтобы ты должен. Ты ничего не должен. Но если захочешь…

Вау, да она, наверное, в его глазах уже сумасшедшая. И теперь, когда она нашла в себе смелость озвучить невысказанное, то заметила, что вспотела ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Признание, жалкое и нелепое, сделало её более уязвимой, чем ожидалось, и всё в ней стремилось ускользнуть, бросить нерешительное « _ладно, пока_ » через плечо и сбежать. Но в то же время Уитни понимала, что трусливый побег был наихудшим вариантом из того, что она могла сделать.

Как бы мучительно это ни было, она должна настоять на своём. Она не могла рассчитывать на то, что Джейсон перестанет избегать её, поэтому другого выбора у неё не было. Каким-то образом, благодаря неизвестному внутреннему колодцу силы или упорства, ей всё-таки удалось собраться.

Голова Джейсона повернулась, он наклонил подбородок влево. Уитни почти слышала, как в его голове крутились шестерёнки в попытке расшифровать её тон, неловкость позы, то, как она опустила взгляд на землю на долю секунды, а затем вновь подняла. Джейсон снова был одет в свою куртку, которую — она была уверена на девяносто процентов — он оставил на крыльце, когда сбегал. Это значит, ночью или рано утром он всё же вернулся, чтобы забрать её. Кроме того, Уитни заметила, как жёсткая линия плеч Джейсона полностью расслабилась. Он сохранял толику недоверия, но теперь его поведение казалось… странным, нежели настороженным. Джейсон был сбит с толку.

— Ничего не изменится…

Уитни собиралась добавить, что Джейсон сам мог решить, изменится ли что-нибудь, но проглотила эту мысль, прежде чем выразить её, боясь, что таким образом она лишь сильнее его запутает.

— Если мы сами того не захотим.

Использование слова _мы_ было преднамеренным — ещё одним способом попытаться уменьшить дистанцию между ними. Чего Уитни не ожидала, так это осознания собственных чувств в тот момент, когда она говорила; как только слова покинули её уста, она поняла, насколько была задумчивой, жаждущей и вообще чувствовала себя совершенно иначе, чем прежде. Возможно, это и было причиной ошибки, излишняя сосредоточенность, воспалёнными путами охватившая её грудь, мешала переходу от мыслей к словам, давая сбои.

— Я имею в виду… ты чуть не убил меня однажды…

Да _блин_.

Джейсон заметно вздрогнул, пятка его левой ноги вонзилась в грязь на пару дюймов, как будто ему с трудом удалось сдержать рефлекс, чтобы не отшатнуться. Вина и ужас тут же вспыхнули в Уитни, и она поспешила до конца высказать свою точку зрения.

— ...а теперь мы оба здесь. Это просто другой выбор. Может быть, не такой безумный, но…

Бога ради, Уитни, _заткнись_.

Он всё ещё глядел на неё так, что Уитни не сомневалась в том, что заслуживала упрёка. Она довела и без того неудобную ситуацию до абсурда. И чем больше говорила, тем хуже становилось, но слова продолжали литься из её рта, словно вода из опрокинутой раковины.

— В моей голове эта аналогия имела гораздо больше смысла. Просто забудь…

…а потом она услышала фырканье. Грудь Джейсона опустилась, плечи дёрнулись, будто он собрался рассмеяться и… сделал _это_.

Он смеялся.

 _Смеялся_.

Он чуть согнулся в талии, прижимая к груди кусок ткани, найденный в доме, и дрожал от смеха, которого Уитни не слышала и не могла сказать, был ли он от облегчения или ошеломления. Она чувствовала себя так, словно её ударили по голове булыжником. Это нормально? Ей удалось рассеять напряжение между ними? Или она довела Джейсона до истерики?

Уитни рискнула подойти ближе, её шаги стали короткими и осторожными, но когда Джейсон внезапно выпрямился, она отступила на полшага назад, боясь нарушить его пространство — возможно, Джейсон не хотел, чтобы она была рядом.

Его подбородок наклонился, и Джейсон взглянул на неё, к счастью, уже без ядовитой смеси беспокойства и настороженного недоверия.

Возможно, у неё просто разыгралось воображение, но Джейсон, казалось, пытался сообщить ей, что она хорошо выразила своё мнение, даже если получилось немного сумбурно. Чёрт, это было эгоистично, но ей самой от этого стало легче. А нервничала она не меньше него. Нервничала не из-за страха или неприязни, а потому что не хотела разрушить их отношения. На самом деле, Уитни не была уверена, что могла назвать своё состояние влюблённостью. С эмоциональной стороны всё было слишком сложно, и она не знала, существовало ли словесное описание её ощущений, да и пока не была готова слишком глубоко вникать в эту тему.

Это было неважно. Всё, что имело значение — исчезновение жёсткости в его позе и взгляд, который не выражал ожидание наказания либо отказа.

Мысль об этом ужалила её, как шип. О том, что Джейсон по какой-то причине допускал, что она могла отвергнуть его… но Уитни не винила его.

Он моргнул один раз, медленно и спокойно, будто ожидая, что она скажет что-то ещё, и Уитни почувствовала, как делает осторожный шаг по направлению к нему. По другой причине, кроме как из желания успокоить свою совесть.

— У нас всё в порядке?

Вопрос был мучительным и с трудом покинул её уста, но Джейсон, казалось, расслышал и понял её. Что-то в его глазах смягчилось. В них всё ещё был намёк на неопределённость, нечто неуверенное и, возможно, немного сбитое с толку — что-то подсказывало Уитни, что Джейсону понадобится день на обдумывание. Но он казался куда более спокойным, чем раньше.

Перекинув ткань на одну руку, другой он сделал то же самое похлопывающее движение, которое использовал, чтобы заверить Уитни, что ей не нужно волноваться из-за его ран.

 _Всё в порядке_.

Облегчение наполнило Уитни настолько быстро, словно его только что ввели ей внутривенно.

У них всё в порядке. Может быть, не идеально с точки зрения лёгкости и комфорта, но всё же хорошо. Пока у них всё в порядке, с остальным тоже можно справиться. Впервые с момента разговора Уитни выдохнула без напряжения.

Она взглянула на ткань, которую он держал, заметила грубую мешковину, испачканную сухой грязью — и решила перевести разговор.

— Ты был чем-то занят?

Проследив её взгляд и слегка пожав плечами, Джейсон наклонил голову. _И да, и нет._

— Тебе нужна помощь?

Джейсон сфокусировался на ней, совершенно сбитый с толку, словно он спрашивал, почему она задавала этот вопрос.

— Ты мне весь день вчера помогал, поэтому я буду помогать тебе сегодня.

Отчасти это было правдой, но на самом деле Уитни просто хотела найти повод побыть рядом с Джейсоном, потому что, как ещё она должна была помочь ему перестать избегать её общества, будто она ходячая чума? Конечно, Джейсон защищал себя, и его реакция была оправданна. Не исключено, что он сам перестанет это делать, но время было не на её стороне, и она хотела убедиться; убедиться в том, что все острые углы недопонимания и негатива были сглажены.

— Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я…

Джейсон пожал плечами.

Уитни ошеломлённо моргнула.

— Это было _пожалуйста, не надо_ или _ладно, раз уж ты сама предложила_?

В уголках глаз Джейсона появились морщинки, указывающие на то, что он улыбался. Похоже, это победа. Джейсон поднял два пальца.

— Отлично, — беспечно отозвалась Уитни, — я помогу тебе, потому что правда хочу этого. Спасибо.

Морщинки углубились, и она заметила по дрогнувшим плечам Вурхиза, что он опять смеётся.

Да. _Да, да, да_. Если она смогла заставить его засмеяться, значит у них действительно всё в порядке.

Затем Джейсон поманил её лёгким движением руки, и Уитни покорно последовала за ним.

Они направлялись вниз по тропинке, по которой и пришла Уитни из дома к лагерю, но углубились дальше в лес. Она не узнавала этих мест, но отметила густоту травы, которая образовывала идеальные тайники для ловушек. Тем не менее, идти было легче, чем ожидалось, и воцарившаяся тишина, прерываемая негромким шумом её шагов, было такой чудесной, что Уитни едва не заплакала. Не от комфорта, а скорее из-за ощущения близости, пусть и немного неловкой, какая была при их первой совместной прогулке.

Однако эта ситуация имела некоторые отличия. Несмотря на опыт в романтических отношениях, Уитни никогда не была той, кто проявлял инициативу и заявлял о своих чувствах к кому-то, но сейчас… всё было немного иначе. Ей не пришлось долго ждать, когда Джейсон обратит на неё внимание — он сам прекрасно справился с этим. Теперь она ждала, решит ли он что-то изменить в своих чувствах или предпочтёт, чтобы _она_ сделала первый шаг. И всё же ещё оставалась вероятность того, что он не захочет перемен. Это было не плохо. В любом случае, Уитни была настроена вести себя так, будто ничего не изменилось, и всё ради его комфорта.

Она мучительно осознавала, насколько близок был к ней Джейсон в данный момент, как он контролировал длину шагов, стараясь не обгонять её, особенно если она отвлекалась на что-либо — а это случалось частенько. Уитни знала каждый звук, который он издавал, каждый глубокий вдох, шорох одежды и прочее.

Уитни понятия не имела, был ли Джейсон таким же чрезмерно сосредоточенным, как и она, но ничто в этом мире не заставило бы её спросить у него об этом. Джейсон казался идеально собранным, и либо он справлялся с происходящим дерьмом гораздо лучше, чем она, либо был необычайно искусен в притворстве.

Они прошли около четверти мили, когда рука Джейсона легла на плечо Уитни, и она чуть не выпрыгнула из кожи от неожиданного контакта.

Она не была поражена. Вовсе нет. Просто всё случившееся за несколько недель теперь воспринималось по-другому. Они не взаимодействовали с прошлой ночи, и Уитни осознала, что больше не может чувствовать его руку, не думая о том, как он касался её рта, проводил кончиком пальца по изгибам её губ. Как будто размышлял о том, каково это, целовать её.

Похоже, Джейсон не слишком задумывался над тем, чтобы не акцентировать внимание на том, что он делал. Пока Уитни не подняла глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и не увидела ту же самую искру. Джейсон медленно отпустил её, и она заметила, как нервно он сглотнул. Его пальцы сжались и разжались, словно пытаясь избавиться от призрачных остатков текстуры её кожи — что можно было посчитать оскорбительным, если бы Уитни не поняла его. Придя в себя, Джейсон указал на неё, а после на себя двумя пальцами, веля ей смотреть, и, наконец, направил пальцы к своим ногам, сделав преднамеренный шаг вперёд.

Уитни поняла, что пытался донести до неё Джейсон. Они собирались пересечь местность, с которой она была совершенно незнакома и которая была более опасной. Он хотел, чтобы она шла за ним, была осторожна и внимательно смотрела под ноги.

— Смотри, куда идёшь, — произнесла Уитни, и он кивнул, — я поняла.

Она ожидала, что они продолжат прогулку, когда она сказала, что всё понимает, но Джейсон на мгновение задержался, колеблясь, и у Уитни возникло ощущение стояния на краю невидимой пропасти. Она бросила взгляд на мешковину, которую он нёс, заметила багровые пятна среди кусков засохшей грязи, и вспомнила тела, которые он приносил в тоннели, чтобы покончить с ними — каждое тело было завёрнуто в похожий кусок ткани.

Внезапно Уитни задумалась над тем, было ли правильным решением навязать ему свою компанию. Она не знала, куда они идут и зачем, но скорее всего это будет связано по крайней мере с одним мёртвым телом.

Вслед за этим выводом в её разуме появился страх. Джейсон привёл её так далеко, зная, что она увидит и, вероятнее всего, сочтёт неприятным? На самом деле, она была несколько шокирована тем, что он не отказался от её предложения помочь, и это заставило её задуматься о причинах. Всё потому, что он предоставил ей свободу? Или дело было в чём-то ещё?

Пытался ли он напомнить ей о жизнях, которые забрал, о свой «работе»? Как будто она могла забыть, что всего двумя ночами ранее он расколол грудную клетку девушки напополам, чтобы добраться до неё?

Это казалось нелепым, но что-то подсказывало Уитни, что так всё и было.

 _Немедленно вернись_.

 _Ещё не поздно передумать_.

Это звучали отголоски тонкого слоя защиты, предназначенного для того, чтобы уберечь её психику от потенциальных ран, которые не зарастут так быстро и без последствий, как реальные раны Джейсона, затягивающиеся за час.

Она знала, что в какой-то степени он покончил с собой. И также знала, что он был склонен опускать глаза и плечи, когда стеснялся, смущался или становился уязвимым. Но он не всегда был убийцей. Люди не рождаются убийцами. Они не рождаются, чтобы прятать свои лица от окружающего мира. Они не рождаются жестокими. И Джейсон это доказал. Он был всего лишь человеком: из плоти и крови, рождённым от любви, способным радоваться, смеяться, чувствовать. Способным хотеть общения.

Куда бы он ни привёл её в итоге, ей это не нравилось. Но она всё равно собиралась идти. Она твёрдо решила что теперь настала её очередь доказать ему кое-что.

Растянув губы в улыбке, Уитни жестом указала Джейсону вперёд.

— Только после вас.

В целом, поход был на значительно расстояние — более мили, если Уитни не ошиблась — хотя она особо не зацикливалась на этом, пока деревья не начали редеть, к счастью для неё, уставшей перебираться через упавшие стволы, кривые торчавшие корни и другие препятствия. Она не осмеливалась отклоняться более чем на несколько дюймов от намеченного безопасного маршрута, который прокладывал ей Джейсон, и концентрация, которая требовалась для этого, очень утомляла.

Поначалу Уитни не поняла, что они вышли из леса, до тех пор, пока не заметила, что трава под её ногами изменилась. Это была жёлто-коричневая трава, которая никогда не встречалась в дикой природе. Тогда Уитни подняла голову и увидела дом.

Она смотрела на здание достаточно долго, чтобы оценить его размеры. В это место определённо вложили немало денег, и оно было явно не обычным жилым строением. Однако не на это стоило обратить внимание. Были другие, более интересные вещи.

Полицейская машина, припаркованная на улице.

Красно-коричневые пятна на двери и ступеньках.

А также тело парня, лежавшее у основания небольшого крыльца. Светлая рубашка в клетку была запачкана кровью, а жёсткие тёмные волосы растрепались вокруг головы.

Без колебаний Джейсон направился прямиком к парню, на ходу разворачивая мешковину, чтобы обернуть ею тело, как будто хотел поскорее спрятать его. Он надеялся, что Уитни ничего не увидит. И его поступок вызывал у неё уважение. Ни смерть, ни беспорядок не беспокоили Джейсона, но он явно не наслаждался происходящим.

Кроме того, он старался сделать это из вежливости. Он знал, что Уитни чувствовала по поводу убийств, видел её реакцию на мёртвые тела, и действовал так, чтобы оградить её от созерцания того, что могло заставить её страдать. Стоило Уитни подумать об этом, как она задалась вопросом… был ли в его действиях намёк на стыд? Не вину — он понимал оправданность своих действий, и будет понимать до самого конца — но стыд, который она прекрасно видела. Возможно, он стыдился её осуждения. Или просто сожалел, как будто это было убийство, которое он предпочёл бы не совершать.

Хотя сейчас Уитни вообще казалось, что он не хотел бы совершать каждое из своих убийств.

Она осмотрелась: входная дверь оставалась приоткрытой, как будто кто-то торопливо ушёл и не потрудился закрыть её, потому что, скорее всего, был загнан в ловушку. Кто бы стал думать о закрывании дверей в разгар паники? На земле виднелись многочисленные следы, которые не были смыты сильным дождём. Рядом с телом лежал предмет, похожий на сковороду.

Затем взгляд Уитни упал на мотоцикл. Классический «Triumph» — эту модель она узнает без труда.

Что здесь произошло?

По некоторым вещам она могла бы догадаться. Листовки в рюкзаке Клэя подсказали ей, что он искал её. Их не было смысла развешивать где-нибудь в сельской местности, поэтому Клэй, должно быть, ходил от дома к дому и опрашивал людей. С Дженной он, возможно, познакомился таким же образом? И она, конечно же, была здесь не одна. Летом студенты колледжа тоже уходили на каникулы, поэтому она, вероятно, приехала сюда с друзьями.

Как знакомо это звучало. Почти как ситуация Уитни, Майка и его друзей. За исключением того, что они в своём невежестве проникли на чужую землю. Этот дом тоже был чьей-то собственностью и не выглядел заброшенным. Если бы Джейсон считал его частью своей территории, то уже давно начал бы конфликт с его владельцем, и последний вряд ли остался бы жив.

— Это здание не считается территорией лагеря? — спросила Уитни. Её взгляд всё ещё был сосредоточен на мотоцикле, но она заметила, как белый овал маски двинулся из стороны в сторону, когда Джейсон покачал головой в ответ, — значит, они, наверное…

Кроме мотоцикла и автомобиля не было видно других транспортных средств, что вызывало странные впечатления. Дома здесь были не в нескольких минутах ходьбы от чего-либо, кроме соседей, а сам район походил на место проживания богатых людей. Они должны были сразу уехать в случае чего, и если машины исчезли — значит, большинству удалось покинуть дом, пусть и в спешке. Но даже этого Джейсон не мог допустить. На самом деле, Уитни не была уверена, мог ли он останавливать или переворачивать машины, если достаточно разозлится, и на что он в принципе был готов, чтобы помешать добыче убежать.

Часть людей, должно быть, отправилась к озеру. В тот день было чертовски жарко, и озеро являлось единственным водоёмом в этом районе, около которого можно было отдохнуть (если верить исследованиям Уэйда). Некоторые, вероятно, намеревались искупаться и охладиться — и в итоге разделили судьбу множества других нарушителей. Возможно ли, что кто-то позже прибыл на их поиски? Или, может быть, одному из них удалось скрываться достаточно долго для того, чтобы вернуться к дому? Уитни не могла придумать ни одной причины, по которой Джейсон мог бы покинуть территорию, кроме как выследить кого-то, кто должен был умереть. Хотя, могла быть ещё одна причина…

Раньше людям не было позволено ступать на его землю просто так, но сейчас этот запрет удваивался из-за того, что нарушители представляли опасность непосредственно для Уитни. Это была причина, по которой Джейсон решил вернуться к ней, а не отправиться немедленно за оставшейся добычей. По этой же причине она получила болезненный отказ, когда в последний раз просила отпустить её. Вот почему он так реагировал, и теперь Уитни это понимала.

— Ладно, — она услышала собственный голос как будто издалека.

Могла ли она знать, что предлагает помочь убраться в месте, на котором произошло, возможно, не одно убийство? Должно быть, в глубине души. Она знала, что здесь увидит, но всё равно пришла. И это должно беспокоить её — от самой готовности следовать за Джейсоном куда угодно до того факта, что теперь она не чувствовала себя такой готовой. Однако это не совсем та вещь, которая должна беспокоить её. Означали ли эти действия, что она постепенно становилась равнодушной к смертям? Уитни не ощущала безразличие; она соболезновала утратам, которые понесли семьи и близкие убитых, и не особенно хотела иметь дел с телами. Но в том, как Джейсон повлиял на эти смерти, она больше не видела проблемы.

Можно ли было понять и принять его поступки? Месяц назад Уитни ответила бы на этот вопрос совсем по-другому.

Повернувшись к Джейсону, она указала на машину.

— Для неё есть ключи?

***

Всю ночь голова Джейсона пульсировала. Почти как в прошлом, когда он был маленьким и страдал от лихорадки, когда дни протекали кровотоком в его затуманенном мозгу. Он погрузился в работу по переноске тел, начиная с того, который был насажен на вилы в стоге сена на задней части грузовика старого фермера — тело ожидаемо осталось нетронутым. Джейсон работал благодаря мышечной памяти и гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. Несмотря на то, что его плоть, казалось, была переполнена избытком энергии, он ощущал, будто каждое движение требовало невероятных усилий, что он буквально пробирался через слои беспорядка в собственной голове. Джейсон знал, что это состояние можно перебороть, если трудиться несколько часов, но борьба только усугубила ситуацию. И теперь он не знал, что помогло бы ему справиться.

Он пытался бороться с этим всю ночь и до утра. Он боролся с этим, когда ходил взад-вперёд через лес от богатого дома до логова, а тела ощущались тяжелее, чем должны были быть или чем были на самом деле.

Отсутствие контроля казалось ему позорным, не только для себя, но и для того, кто видел его состояние. А видела _она_. Он боялся, что чем-то обидел её — как бы она ни утверждала обратное — и что он больше её не увидит. Страх перевесил желание увидеться с Уитни, вернуться туда, где он был прошлой ночью — вся его плоть сопротивлялась этому. В нём будто проросли нити ненависти к себе и уже начинали пускать корни.

Джейсон понимал, что в чём-то была и его вина. Он осознавал свои действия, умышленные и не очень, и что большая часть мира (особенно жертвы) считала его деятельность, мягко говоря, плохой. В худшие дни он мог ощущать некую внутреннюю деградацию, но никогда не ненавидел себя. Если у него ещё оставалась возможность личностного развития, то он вполне мог бы начать делать это хоть сейчас. Благо, времени более чем хватало.

Поначалу он посчитал Уитни плодом своего воображения, но как только заметил её, стоявшую на тропинке, пульсация в голове тут же прекратилась.

Не то, чтобы он избегал Уитни. Это потребовало бы более серьёзных намерений, а единственное намерение, которое позволял себе Джейсон, заключалось в том, чтобы не сталкиваться с тем беспорядком, который он натворил. Можно сказать, что в какой-то степени он избегал мыслей об Уитни, но это избегание изначально было обречено на провал, поэтому попросту не считалось. Каким бы жалким он ни был, усилия, которые он предпринимал, разбились вдребезги, стоило ему увидеть Уитни, и, несмотря на все старания, он не мог погасить искру нужды, которая вспыхивала подобно адреналину в его крови.

Это произошло так быстро, Джейсон почувствовал себя бесполезным, как маленький пушистый грызун, оказавшийся в смертельных объятиях змеи. Тем не менее, он наслаждался этим ощущением, понимая, что хоть и сделал многое — или, наоборот, не сделал — но ему было позволено взглянуть на неё.

Он сразу понял, что Уитни целенаправленно выследила его, и приготовился к тому, что будет дальше. Джейсон ожидал её гнева или самоотверженной уверенности, и, когда стало ясно, что Уитни выбрала второй вариант, он обнаружил, что желает, чтобы она отбросила доброту и, если даже не накричала, то хотя бы просто оставила его в покое. Он не хотел, чтобы она опять говорила, что всё нормально. У Джейсона не было понятия нормальности; это слово казалось ему таким же бессмысленным, как воздух без кислорода, и таким же бесполезным. Он не хотел, чтобы Уитни снова и снова произносила, что всё будет хорошо, когда на самом деле ничего уже не будет _хорошо_.

Уитни должна была понимать, что ей не нужно делать это, не нужно притворяться. Но нет, она всё равно продолжала. Как будто у неё в голове всё зациклилось на мысли «ты _должна_ притворяться». Ради себя, ради брата, убивать которого у Джейсона больше не было тяги. И всё же, в этот раз она притворялась чрезвычайно убедительно, несмотря на то, что прежде никогда не умела лгать. Однако Джейсон до сих пор не мог представить, зачем ей это было нужно, зачем вечно строить из себя добрую. Что ей это даст? В чём смысл пытаться обманывать после всего случившегося за эти недели? Джейсон не мог придумать причину, а всё, что говорила Уитни и как себя при этом держала, подразумевало неуверенность, граничащую с ужасом и очень похожую на ту, которую он сам чувствовал, разрываясь изнутри со вчерашнего дня. Он мучился подобно рыбе, выброшенной на берег.

Похоже, за её словами скрывалось нечто большее, и хотя Уитни вроде бы радовалась возможности поговорить, Джейсон осознавал, что её вечная привычка недоговаривать расшатывала его и без того неустойчивые изношенные нервы.

А затем все мягкие заверения прекратились, как будто Уитни разглядела его ощущения, вытащила эмоции из самых костей. Она посмотрела на него, слегка наклонив голову в сторону, её взгляд выражал тепло… а когда она снова заговорила, её слова — казалось бы такие крошечные и совершенно незначительные — начали резонировать с произнесёнными ранее успокаивающими банальностями о норме.

_Это значит, что я тебе нравлюсь._

Облегчение, которое охватило его, было невероятно глубоким. Это была не ложная симпатия от того, кто просто хотел быть добрым. Уитни не считала его грубым. Она не думала, что он такой же как все…

Его разум успокоенно застыл, окончательно приняв установившееся облегчение. Джейсон был рад, что Уитни не связывала его поведение с поведением других людей, с которыми он замечал сходство, но не понимал, объективно ли оно. И _хорошо_ ли это — не быть похожим на тех людей в конкретной ситуации. Теперь у него была возможность полноценно поразмышлять над этим; если Уитни продолжала называть происходящее нормальным, значит, она сама в это верила? Рассматривала его поступки так же, как действия любого другого человека? И вдруг, с такой же силой, как когда-то отверг человечество и часть своей личности, Джейсон понял, что именно этого и хотел. Потому что если Уитни увидит в нём не монстра, а человека, тогда, может быть…

«Может быть» что?

Он понял своё отношение к ней. Никаких слов не хватило бы, чтобы описать страсть к её компании, к её прикосновениям. Острое желание проводить с ней оставшееся время, сидя рядом в тени дерева, и слушать чтение или наблюдать за тонкими складками около её носа и едва заметными морщинками в уголках глаз, которые появлялись в те моменты, когда она смеялась. Желание отказаться от того, кем он был раньше; сбросить прошлое как змеи сбрасывают кожу, чтобы больше не быть охотником, убийцей, чтобы быть… кем-то другим.

Он хотел быть _её_. Быть с ней, держаться за руки, положить голову на плечо — как она это делала с тем парнем, которого он убил. Уитни была здесь, потому что так решила, но Джейсон желал, чтобы однажды она _захотела_ быть с ним, а не сделала вынужденный выбор. Быть с ним не только потому, что ей хотелось заботиться о ком-то — всё равно о ком. Сейчас Джейсон желал этого больше, чем когда-либо. Но в то же время он не мог быть уверен, что в ней сохранилась хотя бы маленькая частица, которая осталась не ради защиты брата. Он не мог требовать от Уитни невозможного.

Так что никаких «может быть».

Это была не её вина. Если Уитни думала, что должна остаться, чтобы он не выследил и не убил её семью, то это было результатом его собственных действий. Он дал ей повод думать, что так и есть. В этом не было её вины, что всё случилось так, как случилось. Она не виновата в том, что он чувствовал, что делал или что больше не видел своего места в этом мире без неё. Джейсон не мог… _не мог_ винить её за это. И даже если бы хотел, то не нашёл бы в себе сил.

«Ты мне тоже нравишься» — сказала она тогда, и было приятно, в некотором смысле, знать, что несмотря на всё, что изменилось, его склонность к недоумению сохранилась той же. И вряд ли была бы иной, даже если бы он услышал это откровение в любое другое время.

Внезапно он забыл, как её читать. Он понимал, что она имела в виду, что в буквальном смысле означали её слова, и всё же какая-то его часть задавалась вопросом, полностью ли он понял, что скрывалось за тоном её голоса и добрым выражением лица. Какими бы ни были намерения, стоявшие за поверхностью слов, Уитни точно имела в виду именно то, о чём он подумал. В то же время он не понимал, почему она сообщила об этом так, будто раскрывала секрет.

Что на самом деле она пыталась сказать — что он ей небезразличен? Но Джейсон и так знал об этом. Это было отражено в её действиях, в том, как она общалась с ним, выражала беспокойство, когда он пострадал; и не важно, действовала она из побуждений внутренней доброты или нет, это был её сознательный выбор. Возможно, он не видел всех мотивов Уитни, но, казалось, что она пытается сказать больше, а он не понимал, что именно…

Джейсон заметил, как она обхватила себя руками, будто пытаясь успокоиться, и какая-то его часть — необычайно сильная — жаждала пересечь расстояние и сделать это вместо неё. Это было странное стремление… хотя он особо ему не противился. Но Джейсон знал, что после случившегося к Уитни лучше не подходить ближе, чем на пять футов. Не то, чтобы он всё равно как-то смог сделать это. Он просто застыл на месте, его внимание сфокусировалось на Уитни, поскольку, несмотря на молчание, скрытая энергия в её позе сообщала ему, что не стоит торопиться.

И Джейсон это знал. Он знал это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, понимая, что Уитни не сможет когда-нибудь захотеть с ним чего-то большего.

Он знал, кем был, слышал это слишком много раз, настолько, что это навсегда укоренилось в его уме. Противный, уродливый, тупой — _монстр_. Нет. Какой бы нежной и доброй Уитни ни была, он не могла хотеть ничего большего, чем те отношения, которые уже установились между ними. Джейсон это _понимал_ , но не мог полностью смириться. И также не мог помешать Уитни озвучивать свои истинные мысли, не мог заставить её замолчать против воли, поэтому заранее приготовился к моральному удару, чтобы в этот раз было не так больно.

Однако ничто — ничто в огромном, безграничном пространстве этого мира — не могло подготовить его к тому, что сорвётся с этих мягких розоватых губ.

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь… — она сделала паузу, не договорив, и мозг Джейсона изо всех сил пытался додумать слова, которые скорее всего не соответствовали его ожидания, в то время как щёки Уитни покрылись слабым румянцем. Вздох, который она попыталась издать, будто бы застрял в её горле вместе с невысказанными словами, — снова, я не буду против.

В этот момент Джейсон был готов поклясться на могиле своей матери, что его сердце остановилось.

— Не то, чтобы ты должен. Ты ничего не должен. Но если захочешь…

Шок врезался в него с мощью лавины, похоронив сознание на секунду. Джейсон и в самом деле почувствовал себя физически неуравновешенным, как будто мог просто рухнуть на землю, не дыша, не моргая и более ни о чём _не думая_.

Он знал, что продолжал смотреть на Уитни, и что она могла всё понять; сейчас его рот был приоткрыт, даже несмотря на скрытое маской лицо — она могла понять просто по его взгляду, который он был не в силах контролировать. Если бы она только… нет, конечно нет. Джейсон даже думать об этом не хотел, потому что если он был не прав — если неверно истолковал её поведение — это было бы не просто унизительно. Это было бы _разрушительно_. Он никогда не сможет смотреть ей в глаза. Он сильнее стиснул мешковину в руках, которую всегда использовал для того, чтобы оборачивать и переносить тела, чтобы удерживать неуклюжие конечности. Именно в эту мешковину он вцепился до побелевших костяшек, словно какая-то грубая ткань могла вытащить его из болота, в котором увяз его разум.

Что он должен был _захотеть снова_? Вряд ли она подразумевала то напряжение в паху. Он не мог контролировать это, независимо от того, хотел или нет, и подозревал, что Уитни была в курсе. Но что тогда она имела в виду?

Джейсон мысленно вернулся в прошлое, прощупывая в памяти напряжённые, ужасные и чудесные минуты, о которых он старался не думать с тех пор, как они случились. И всё же он мог думать только о мягких прядях её волос, скользящих между пальцами, о локонах медного цвета, сверкающих подобно необработанному металлу в свете фонарика; о текстуре кожи на её лице, о тепле её щеки. О необъяснимом, почти магнитном притяжении его взгляда к изгибу её нижней губы. О том, как всё сжималось внизу его живота, выражая внезапную, сильную потребность. И Джейсон был полностью поглощён этим ощущением.

В тот момент он был убеждён, что терпение Уитни было обусловлено лишь её добротой. Джейсон не сомневался, что скорее всего напугал её, заставил _испытать отвращение_ , но теперь, отбросив панику и освободив место для логики, он обнаружил, что уже не был так уверен.

Чтобы его опасения подтвердились, он должен был игнорировать всё, что происходило ранее: то, как Уитни стремилась втянуть его в свой радостный танец, а после пригласила в свой новый дом. Он должен был забыть то нежное внимание, которое она продемонстрировала, когда втирала мыло в складки его ладоней. Выражение её лица при их более тесном взаимодействии не было близко ни к ужасу, ни к отвращению. Она была шокирована, если не больше. Внезапно Джейсон был вынужден задаться вопросом, как ему интерпретировать это выражение, которое могло основываться на страхе, поскольку из всех знакомых ему эмоций страх подходил лучше всего, в то время как язык тела Уитни явно говорил о чём-то другом.

Теперь, когда он мог думать, выходя за пределы паники, то начал вспоминать: давление её руки, как будто она хотела удержать его на месте, когда он попытался отступить и дать ей пространство, в котором, по его мнению, она нуждалась; изгиб её фигуры, как будто она сама подстраивалась под него. По коже Джейсона распространился жар, стоило только вспомнить об этом. Он почти чувствовал, как кончики её пальцев коснулись его футболки, как Уитни ослабила хватку на изношенной ткани, так близко к жёсткой требовательной пульсации в его паху. Этот миг затянулся слишком надолго, чтобы быть полностью рассеянным.

И именно здесь логика Джейсона столкнулась с неизвестной пропастью. У Уитни не было никакой необходимости или причины трогать его, даже для того, чтобы обуздать его рефлекс, приказывающий сбежать. Но отсутствие необходимости не равнялось отсутствию желания…

Эта мысль пришла ему в голову, словно он пробрался через запутанную паутину собственного сознания, чтобы добраться до разгадки.

 _Хотела_ ли Уитни прикоснуться к нему? Хотел ли он сам прикоснуться к ней? Это ведь не какой-то простой жест. Это нечто… личное. Его мать иногда использовала это слово. _Личное_. Если учитывать подтекст, то оно означало что-то, не предназначенное для всех и каждого. Теперь подозрения Джейсона не могли быть абсолютно верными. Он полагал, что в определённом контексте не всё оставалось личным и запретным для всех. Порой совместное взаимодействие становилось приемлемым и даже ожидаемым. Однако вряд ли Уитни имела в виду именно это.

Кроме того…

Он не мог избавиться от воспоминаний о звуке, который она издала. Это было нечто хриплое и слабое, но достаточное для того, чтобы пробрать его позвоночник дрожью.

В возбуждённом состоянии Джейсон ошибочно воспринимал любые свои действия как негативные, будь то прикосновения, нахождение рядом или просто взгляд, который также мог напугать Уитни. Его предположения были основаны на реакциях, полученных от других людей в течение многих лет, на мышечной памяти и рефлексе повторения. Он слышал такой звук в самых разных контекстах, в том числе, адресованных ему, и на слух это воспринималось весьма отрицательно. Впрочем, только не в этот раз. Уитни звучала прекрасно… или ему показалось.

Но показалось ли?

Уитни вновь заговорила, спотыкаясь о собственные слова, тараторя, словно находясь в нервозности, которую он не понимал. Словно её напрягало долгое молчание. Уитни сказала, что ничего не изменится; и хотя она подразумевала их _обоих_ , Джейсон в глубине души чувствовал, что её слова относились исключительно к _нему_. Ничего не изменится, если _он_ не захочет. Но уже слишком поздно. Всё изменилось, а то, чего он хотел, по-прежнему оставалось болезненно недоступным.

Но чего хотела _сама_ Уитни? Почему создавалось ощущение, что она озвучивала мысли в надежде на обратное? Почему, когда она говорила ему, что он не должен что-то делать, в итоге звучало так, будто на самом деле она _хотела_ , чтобы он это сделал?

Слова путались, смешивались как краска и масло, и Джейсон не вслушивался в них, пока Уитни не упомянула о том, как он чуть не убил её. Для него это было почти ощутимым ударом. Дрожь возникла инстинктивно, а разум был настолько ошеломлён, что Джейсон едва не пошатнулся, как будто Уитни действительно ударила его, и постарался сильнее врезаться ногами в землю, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

Он продолжал смотреть на неё, и как только перед его глазами перестали мерцать звёздочки, фигура Уитни вновь приобрела очертания, а лицо стало чётче. Она явно была напугана тем, что сорвалось с её уст, но Джейсон не мог отнестись к ней с сочувствием или отшутиться.

Уитни не понимала, о чём он думал или пытался думать. Выбор, о котором она говорила, был не _просто_ выбором, и его влияние было далеко не незначительным. Она пыталась убедить его, что всё не так важно, но Джейсону было виднее. Он помнил, чем был подкреплён тот выбор, и это было совсем не легко и не просто. Но донести до неё свою мысль он не мог.

Смех застал его врасплох, как истерическая реакция. Он ударился о рёбра и вырвался наружу, и Джейсон рассмеялся как ненормальный, цепляясь за мешковину и чувствуя, как напрягается от смеха живот. Он захрипел, когда удалось вернуть самообладание, почувствовав колющую боль в рёбрах.

Глаза Уитни выражали осторожность, крошечная складка между её бровей указывала на беспокойство.

— У нас всё в порядке? — неуверенно спросила она, будто боясь ответа. Боясь всё _испортить_.

Мысль об этом казалась настолько нелепой, что у него едва не случился второй приступ смеха, но во взгляде Уитни он заметил отрезвляющее беспокойство, словно смотрел в зеркало эмоций. Он видел отчаянную потребность, чтобы всё было хорошо, чтобы не сломалось что-то ценное. На протяжении двух дней он чувствовал то же самое почти постоянно. И если ей до сих пор были не безразличны его чувства, если она продолжала заботиться о нём, значит, всё было _в порядке_.

Логика? Не было в этом логики. Был импульс, тоска, дикость и всё прочее, гораздо сильнее удобной и гармоничной логики. И в этот момент он понял, что именно происходило. Он чувствовал влечение к Уитни, но пытался бороться с этим изо всех сил. Он и раньше боролся, пытаясь противостоять неизбежности, которая привела его прямо сюда. Из чего следовало, что правильнее всего было не бороться с этим, а принять.

Сложив мешковину на одну руку, другой он послал Уитни успокаивающий сигнал, который она должна была узнать. Это очевиднее, чем просто кивок, который можно было понимать как ложь. А сейчас он не лгал.

То, что у них всё в порядке, подтвердилось предложением помочь. Не только самими словами — они вообще застали Джейсона врасплох, он почувствовал недоумение и волнение, пока не вспомнил, что Уитни находилась не в том месте, в котором был смысл прятать её от реальности. Ей уже доводилось сталкиваться кое с чем похуже. Тон её голоса убедил его в том, что всё и правда в порядке. За исключением… впрочем, это не столь важно.

Теперь ему было известно наверняка, что Уитни не злилась и не требовала, чтобы он держался от неё подальше. Она всё ещё хотела сохранить их дружбу. Но всё остальное оставалось догадками. Она посылала невербальные сигналы, которые без сомнения были бы поняты людьми, воспитанными в социуме. А он, воспринимающий всё с точки зрения отчаяния и паники, просто был другим.

Уитни последовала за ним, когда он направился к деревьям и, пока делал всё возможное, чтобы внешне казаться спокойным, боролся с желанием остановиться, схватить Уитни за плечи и потребовать рассказать всё, что осталось недосказанным — что она хотела от него.

Джейсон старался держать дистанцию — достаточную для того, чтобы не прикасаться к ней. Несмотря на случившееся, Уитни явно чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Хотя Джейсон не был уверен, возникли ли между ними проблемы именно из-за того контакта или чего-то ещё, он не был готов рисковать хорошими отношениями с Уитни ради выяснения причин.

Он был не в восторге от мысли, что она отправилась с ним к месту недавнего убийства. Да, Уитни видела вещи похуже, находилась рядом и даже кричала, но тогда всё было иначе; в разгар убийства Джейсон мог оправдать себя, однако сейчас, при свете дня и смотря ей в глаза… он ощущал стыд. И всё же какая-то его часть хотела, чтобы Уитни это увидела, чтобы наказанием для него стало её предсказуемое отвращение. Он нуждался в ней, чтобы доказать правду, которая прочно укоренилась в самых костях — что бы ни подумала Уитни, она не могла по-настоящему хотеть его. Он должен был убить возможность, убить надежду, пока ещё мог прийти в себя.

Прогулка была не самой комфортной. Джейсон привык идти впереди Уитни, но сейчас её присутствие за спиной странно нервировало.

Джейсон настойчиво напомнил себе, что у него не было причин _бояться_ её — такую хрупкую и слабую девушку. Но в то же время он был не слишком гордым для того, чтобы признать тот факт, что иногда испытывал подобие боязни, при этом не понимая, чего боялся больше: Уитни или того, что хотел её, а любые вещи, которые он хотел, самым жестоким образом от него отдалялись.

Подойдя к дому, Джейсон начал разворачивать мешковину. Он направился прямо к телу, заранее оставленному снаружи, чтобы потом не пришлось искать, и умело накрыл тканью парня, которого убил в сарае. Джейсон хотел, чтобы Уитни помнила, кем он был, но одновременно не желал добавлять это в и без того длинный список ужасных вещей, с которыми она столкнулась в его компании. Но Уитни вроде бы и не выглядела озабоченной его очередным грехом.

Она осматривалась, и Джейсону показалось, что в этот момент в её голове подобно пазлу складывались детали произошедшего.

Её взгляд упал на мотоцикл. Джейсон посчитал его транспортным средством, которое принадлежало людям в доме, но заметил подозрительное узнавание в её пристальном взгляде, в складке между её бровей, хотя скорее всего его предположение не было верным. А в глубине души ему захотелось сделать что-то, чтобы скрыть мотоцикл от её глаз, пусть он и не знал, зачем.

Затем Уитни спросила, находились ли они на территории лагеря, на что он покачал головой в ответ, хотя подозревал, что она и так уже знала ответ. В животе всё болезненно скрутилось, подсказывая, что Уитни интересовалась этим, чтобы определить, насколько далеко она может быть от дороги — и это подозрение подтвердилось, когда она резко указала на машину, оставленную полицейским, и спросила о ключах. Кислое сожаление вызвало очередной спазм в животе, когда вспомнилось, что ключи он попросту выбросил в лес. В конце концов, без ключей она никуда не денется, но об этом Джейсон думать не хотел.

Уитни всё ещё смотрела на него с надеждой. Джейсон быстро покачал головой, жестикулируя кистью и искренне надеясь, что его за это не загрызёт совесть на пару с виной.

— Чёрт, — проворчала Уитни, поднеся руку ко рту. Прикоснувшись подушечкой пальца к верхней губе, она продолжила сверлить машину взглядом, — ну, я думаю, эту проблему можно решить…

Джейсон растерянно моргнул. О чём она говорила?

Подойдя к водительской стороне, Уитни открыла дверь и наклонилась, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Мгновение спустя раздался приглушённый удовлетворённый вздох, и Джейсон обнаружил, что незаметно для самого себя обогнул переднюю часть металлического зверя и заглянул Уитни через плечо, отчасти в любопытстве, отчасти в трепете, когда она согнула колено и опустилась на сиденье.

Между креслами располагались два рычага. Она потянулась к одному, схватив и потянув с тихим скрежетом. Наклонившись вперёд, она оперлась рукой на руль, а свободной потянулась к своему заднему карману и достала маленький нож, который Джейсон специально оставил для неё.

Вид ножа неожиданно вызвал целый всплеск эмоций. Удовольствие от того, что Уитни приняла подарок, удовлетворение от того, что больше она не была беспомощной, и чувство собственничества, которое поразило и откровенно напугало его своей силой.

Уитни переместила нож на панель рядом со вторым рычагом, поднеся острый наконечник к тому, чего Джейсон уже не видел из-за её головы. Послышался тихий щелчок пластика, и Уитни убрала нож. Затем она схватилась за рычаг, мускулы на её худой руке напряглись, и она вывернула его назад с неприятным металлическим скрежетом, издаваемым любым механизмом, который вынуждали работать.

Джейсон очарованно наблюдал за ней. Он очень мало знал об автомобилях, хотя и находил их интересными в далёком детстве. Будучи любознательным и одиноким ребёнком, он находил способы развлечься, которые часто включали в себя разборку вещей и выяснение того, как они работали, прежде чем собрать их заново — иногда успешно, но чаще нет. Было так много вопросов, которые он хотел задать Уитни об её действиях. Зажигание требовало наличия ключей, но как и почему?

Только усмирив любопытство, он задумался о том, что значили действия Уитни; она знала способ завести машину без ключей. А если ей была нужна машина, значит, она хотела уехать.

— Готово! — воскликнула Уитни, очевидно, справившись с ситуацией. Рычаг скользнул на своё место, сдвинувшись на панели примерно на четыре дюйма, и она повернулась к Джейсону с радостной улыбкой, — если я буду за рулём, — добавила она после небольшой паузы, — сможешь вытолкнуть эту штуку обратно на дорогу? Я понимаю, что далеко это сделать не получится, но мы должны попытаться её спрятать.

Джейсон уставился на неё, снова поражённый различием между тем, чего он ожидал и о чём она в итоге попросила. Ему потребовалось смущающе много времени, чтобы это понять, и когда он наконец осознал, то ощутил вспышку недоверия.

Уитни не хотела уезжать. Она хотела… _спрятать машину_.

Как бы сказала его мать: да что вообще творится на земле Господней?

***

О чём бы ни думал Джейсон, он не попросил её помочь убрать автомобиль с места преступления. И его можно было понять. Уитни хотела сказать ему, что и без того была уже слишком погружена во всю эту деятельность с убийствами, и опасаться нечего, но вместо этого прикусила язык.

Удивлённый её просьбой, Джейсон не стал тратить много времени на то, чтобы доказать, что он действительно может толкать машину в одиночку. Уитни и раньше подозревала, что он мог, но теперь и вовсе пришла в восторг, когда села на место водителя и осторожно направляла автомобиль по длинной гравийной дороге, усаженной деревьями.

Ей хотелось, чтобы у неё был способ полноценно управлять автомобилем, но пока приходилось лишь заставлять, по сути, мёртвую машину переключаться на нейтральную передачу — этот навык Уитни приобрела из-за необходимости. Вся её задумка была рискованной, но когда в лагерь нагрянет следствие, оно наверняка восстановит картину случившегося по остаточным следам. И Уитни не была намерена оставлять поблизости серьёзные улики и тем самым действовать против Джейсона.

По крайней мере, машину они могут столкнуть куда-нибудь вниз по дороге. Уитни надеялась оставить автомобиль хотя бы в черте города, чтобы создать видимость того, что офицер никогда не пытался добраться до богатого дома. В любом случае, пока у них есть возможность устранить признаки, связывающие местоположение и машину, им необходимо ею воспользоваться.

Как только все четыре колеса покинули гравий и оказались на асфальте, Джейсон не остановился — не из-за усталости, он просто искал направление. Уитни ведь планировала добраться до дороги. Открыв дверь, она высунула голову и попросила: «Давай продолжим путь», и Джейсон сразу же присел, чтобы толкать автомобиль дальше.

Некоторое время они продолжали в том же духе, и Джейсон ни на минуту не останавливался, очевидно, не нуждаясь в отдыхе. Уитни почти поддалась мысли о том, чтобы позволить ему продолжать двигаться, просто чтобы посмотреть, как далеко он сможет зайти — глупая и эгоистичная идея, основанная на научном любопытстве и девичьем восторге. Она закусила губу, стараясь не думать о том, сколько денег заплатила бы за то, чтобы посмотреть, как Джейсон будет толкать машину без футболки, и чуть выкрутила руль, заставляя автомобиль повернуться в направлении левой стороны дороги.

Уитни почувствовала, как движение машины замедлилось, и заметила голову Джейсона в зеркале заднего вида. Маска была заштрихована решёткой, отделяющей заднее сиденье.

Приоткрыв дверь во второй раз, Уитни крикнула ему:

— Всё в порядке, продолжай!

И Джейсон послушался, но не особо охотно. Чем выше они двигались по дороге, тем медленнее он шёл, пока машина не начала ползти подобно гусенице в летаргическом сне.

Как только передняя часть машины немного перевесила, Уитни испытала благодарность Джейсону за его осторожность. Спуск был круче, чем она могла себе представить, а потому собралась и крепко вцепилась в руль, когда машина сильнее наклонилась вперёд, постепенно набрала скорость и с хрустом задела одно из деревьев.

— _Уф_ …

Уитни вздрогнула скорее рефлекторно, в ответ на звук разбившегося стекла треснувшей фары. Воздействие было мизерным — по крайней мере, гораздо более слабым, чем могло быть, если бы она ехала сама. Ограничение скорости здесь было примерно в пятьдесят пять миль в час, что соблюдалось не так просто, поскольку можно было чуть переусердствовать, и стрелка на спидометре легко подскакивала на десять делений. И если бы автомобиль развил скорость в шестьдесят-шестьдесят пять миль в час, Уитни скорее всего перелетела бы через лобовое стекло, разбила череп и сломала позвоночник. К счастью, ей повезло.

Машина врезалась в дерево почти под идеальным углом в сорок пять градусов, и Уитни чудом не ударилась лицом о рулевую панель. Она потянулась к двери, обрадовавшись тому, что ту не заклинило, но попытка вылезти из машины оказалась не самой удачной. На неровной земле было трудно удержать относительно вертикальное положение.

Уитни попыталась использовать дверь автомобиля, чтобы опереться на неё и подняться, когда Джейсон появился рядом. Он крепко упирался одной ногой в землю и скользил взглядом по её телу, бегло осматривая на предмет травм. Затем обхватил рукой её локоть, помогая удержать равновесие, и Уитни послушно ухватилась пальцами свободной руки за его предплечье.

Джейсон помог ей подняться по склону, придерживая больше за _спину_ , чем за талию, но Уитни всё равно отчётливо чувствовала нежное давление, распространившееся по всему телу вплоть до кончиков пальцев рук и ног.

Казалось, он уже не боялся прикасаться к ней. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как раньше, и это было хорошим знаком. Уитни была рада тому, что хотя бы эту проблему ей не придётся решать.

Она обернулась, чтобы осмотреться, когда Джейсон сделал два широких шага по склону.

— Ну, что же, — размышляла она вслух, склонив голову набок, — теперь если кто и увидит машину, то подумает, что она просто разбилась. Ничего особенного.

Уитни увидела, как Джейсон краем глаза взглянул на неё. Наклонив голову чуть больше, она встретилась с ним взглядом и улыбнулась.

— Всё нормально. Это и не должно быть слишком убедительно. Собьёт с толку, и этого достаточно.

Джейсон просто смотрел на неё, и Уитни была почти уверена, что у него были такие же морщинки в уголках глаз, когда она спрашивала о пропавших ключах. Бедняга. Казалось, его в последнее время смущало вообще всё, что она делала.

Зная, что Джейсон последует за ней, Уитни направилась обратно, откуда они пришли, чтобы выйти на дорогу и вернуться к дому. И, конечно же, она услышала хруст гравия позади.

Получается, Джейсон не умел бесшумно перемещаться по гравию. Или намеренно шумел, давая ей понять, что он рядом? В любом случае, губы Уитни изогнулись в улыбке.

Джейсон прошёл дальше, когда она остановилась около мотоцикла, поэтому её вопрос пришёлся ему в спину:

— Ничего, если мой брат вернётся сюда за мотоциклом? У него скорее всего есть запасные ключи. Я напомню ему об этом, когда мы встретимся…

Джейсон напрягся, вся его поза походила на состояние человека, которого вот-вот должно было стошнить. Он замер как хищник, словно пытался решить, как реагировать на угрозу.

Для него это было неожиданно.

Он услышал её и, наверное, понял. Неужели он думал, что она своей ложью о том, что Клэй ушёл, стремилась успокоить его на время? Такую реакцию вызвали мысли об её уходе или простое упоминание Клэя? С другой стороны, разве он когда-нибудь собирался её отпускать? Джейсон не давал никаких обещаний в ту ночь, а свобода перемещения по лагерю не равнялась готовности Вурхиза окончательно отпустить её. У него были веские основания полагать, что это будет неразумным шагом. И с этими основаниями у неё нет права спорить.

Уитни так сосредоточила взгляд на затылке Джейсона, переживая напряжённый момент, что едва не подскочила на месте, когда он пошевелился. Джейсон слегка наклонил голову, тонкие пряди светлых волос скользнули по его воротнику, когда он ответил Уитни коротким кивком и отправился к крыльцу.

Его реакция шокировала Уитни. Но это точно был кивок: преднамеренный и чёткий. Возможно, его ответ был бы более ясным, если бы он посмотрел на неё, но Уитни знала, почему Джейсон не стал этого делать — он просто не смог.

Вероятно, по той же причине, по которой её собственное сердце болезненно сжалось.

Джейсон вернулся к телу, продолжая выполнять свою работу. Он надёжно завернул его в мешковину, как гигантский буррито (немного неуместное сравнение, не так ли?), и перекинул через плечо. Уитни просто наблюдала за ним. Убитый парень был невысоким и худощавым, но всё равно — как можно было так легко закидывать грёбаное _тело_ , словно оно было мешком с зерном?

Вздрогнув, Уитни подошла к крыльцу, осматривая пятна крови и треснувшую дверь. Вблизи пятна оказались намного крупнее, а трещина в двери, скорее всего, была сделана лезвием — тем самым, которое сейчас висело на бедре Джейсона. Дальше виднелось ещё больше крови с кусочками чего-то твёрдого, что, вероятно, было остатками мозга и заставило Уитни отказаться от исследований. Если судить по цельному черепу завёрнутого парня, жертв было много.

Ладно.

Ей просто нужно смириться.

— Я могу заняться этим, пока ты продолжишь работу, — сказала она Джейсону, указывая сначала на пятна, а затем на тело.

Джейсон пожал плечами, выглядя несколько ошеломлённым. _Только если ты правда хочешь._

— Что надо делать?

Покопавшись в кармане куртки, Джейсон достал пару тряпок, смятых и пахнувших хвоей.

— Нет, я имею в виду… если хорошенько очистить тут всё с хлоркой… — Уитни замолкла, заметив взгляд Джейсона, любопытный и вежливо озадаченный, — то полиция не сможет найти никаких следов?

Недоумение сменилось спокойствием. Джейсон вновь пожал плечами, явно не сильно обеспокоенный какими-то следами. Все, кто жил в радиусе ста миль от лагеря, знали, откуда брались эти «следы». Знали, почему пропадали или оказывались мёртвыми те, кто приходил сюда, в том числе, правоохранительные органы. Уитни была уверена, что местные полицейские даже не брались за дела о пропавших без вести, за редким исключением.

Однако если те, кто живёт по соседству с этим домом, приезжали сюда лишь на отдых, они могли быть недостаточно осведомлены. У них просто была тут очередная собственность, и едва ли богатые люди могли реагировать на рассказы о происшествиях в лагере с таким же пониманием, как местные жители.

В таком случае, осталось выяснить ещё кое-что…

Взмахнув рукой, Уитни указала на кровь, потом на тело и мотоцикл.

— Как часто ты занимаешься этим в домах людей?

Джейсон не торопился с ответом.

— Ты придерживаешься территории лагеря, если кто-то не вынуждает тебя уйти, чего обычно не происходит, потому что со своей работой ты справляешься отлично, и местные знают об этом, поэтому не мешают тебе. Я права? Кто бы ни жил рядом с теми, кто владел этим домом — они отличаются от местных, это богатые и влиятельные люди. И они могут заставить полицию добраться до истины происходящего. Что, если вскоре сюда кто-то нагрянет?

Теперь Джейсон выглядел так, словно речь Уитни развеселила его.

И это жутко раздражало.

 _Ну, ладно_.

— Подвинься, — проворчала Уитни, выхватывая тряпки из руки Джейсона и заставляя его пропустить её дальше.

Упрямый, вредный, огромный и дико сексуальный _идиот_. Если его не беспокоит возможная угроза, тогда Уитни _сама_ займётся этим.


	19. Fire in the Water

Дверь была оставлена открытой — люди, которые когда-то находились внутри, явно отдали предпочтение побегу, а не защите жилого пространства — и Уитни слегка ударила ладонью по деревянной поверхности, проходя внутрь. Джейсон мог слышать, как она что-то бормотала и открывала шкафы, проверяя.

Уитни явно была взволнована, колебания в её настроении ощущались в каждом движении, слишком коротком и резком. Джейсон знал, что так получилось из-за того, что Уитни не понравилась его реакция на её предостережения о владельцах дома, правоохранительных органах и необходимости тщательнее убирать место преступления. Он думал, что Уитни разочаровалась в нём, но до этого ещё было далеко.

В этом прослеживалась какая-то странная, почти рутинная норма, хотя для Уитни никогда не было нормальным раздражаться из-за него. Её присутствие снова очистило его мысли, а близость довела до неконтролируемого уровня отвлечения. Джейсон особо не возражал против её характера. Уитни никогда не злилась и не обижалась. Даже когда толкнула его — это было мягко и взволнованно, нежели серьёзно, и уж точно не несло в себе цели причинить ему боль.

Уитни никогда не хотела причинять ему боль, даже в самом начале. Это было не в её характере. Однако время от времени это беспокоило Джейсона.

Когда она появилась спустя минуту, проведённую в тишине, то в её руках он заметил глубокую кастрюлю, большую пластиковую бутылку и щётку. В кастрюле лежала упаковка губок вместе с теми тряпками, которые она вырвала у него. Одну из тряпок, которая была куском старой простыни, она завязала на голове, спрятав медные пряди.

Удерживая кастрюлю одной рукой, она направилась вдоль стены дома к внешнему водопроводному крану, предназначенному для крепления к садовым шлангам и им подобному оборудованию, и начала наполнять посуду водой. Закончив с этим, Уитни вернулась на крыльцо и встала на колени, пытаясь открыть бутылку.

Она была либо совершенно новой и, следовательно, нераскрытой, либо тот, кто её закрывал в последний раз, перестарался, потому что Уитни боролась изо всех сил, суставы обеих её рук побелели, а вся верхняя часть тела заметно дрожала от перенапряжения.

— _Ох ты ж, мать твою, да блядь_ … — шипела она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Глаза Джейсона расширились в удивлении. Он и раньше слышал много нецензурных слов, поэтому то, что произносила Уитни, не было для него в новинку, однако она никогда прежде не ругалась при нём настолько яростно. И точно не использовала то слово на букву « _Б_ ». Джейсон не знал, что оно значит, ему было известно лишь что оно относилось к нецензурным, и люди его употребляли, когда были расстроены.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Уитни бросила на него быстрый взгляд и застенчиво пробормотала: «Извини», как будто чувствуя, что причинила ему боль, хотя слова, сказанные в порыве злости, были адресованы совсем не Джейсону.

Он не обижался. В его жизни бывали вещи и похуже. Слова могли быть оружием, он это понимал, но также они являлись чем-то эфемерным и могли причинить вред, только если кто-то намеренно использовал их для этой цели. В случае Джейсона, было всего несколько конкретных слов, которые имели над ним такую власть.

Уитни снова повернула крышку бутылки. Её щёки приобрели розоватый оттенок, который буквально растекался, сползая вниз по шее. Джейсон почувствовал странное желание сунуть пальцы под ворот её рубашки и оттянуть его, чтобы увидеть, как далеко распространился этот цвет. Не то, чтобы Джейсон когда-нибудь осмелился бы сделать это, и не просто из-за страха разочаровать Уитни.

С последним резким поворотом крышка наконец поддалась, раздражительно щёлкнув.

— _Господи_ … — со следующим вдохом она втянула жгучее зловоние отбеливателя и закашлялась, часто моргая. Джейсон с любопытством и некоторой растерянностью наблюдал, как Уитни вылила жидкость на пятна на крыльце и начала очищать их щёткой.

В этом не было необходимости. Уитни не должна была заботиться об этом, а Джейсон не должен был позволять ей пачкать руки последствиями убийств, которые он совершил. Но в этот момент попытка остановить Уитни была равна засовыванию руки в пасть крайне раздражённого медведя.

Какой у неё мог быть опыт уборки мест преступления? Было ли это связано с её знаниями в области анатомии или с тем, что она узнала, работая в клинике? Джейсон догадывался, но вряд ли было правильно сравнивать её знания с тем, чем она занималась сейчас.

— Это займёт… минуту.

Иногда Уитни специально меняла тон своего голоса так, чтобы он понимал несколько иное значение используемых ею слов. Иногда изменения ускользали от него, но сейчас он понял, что _минута_ равнялась _долгому времени_. Джейсон не был уверен, сказала ли Уитни это потому, что раздражённо желала, чтобы он удалился отсюда, или чтобы просто не мешал и воспользовался её предложение разобраться с телом, пока она была занята. Ему не стоило беспокоиться о том, что Уитни могла пойти куда-то и пораниться. Пока что она сосредоточена на своей задаче.

Джейсон действительно не понимал причин её раздражения. Её цель была ясна — прибраться чуть более тщательно, чем обычно — но никто не стал бы здесь искать никаких следов. Джейсону доводилось разбираться с телами в гораздо более худших беспорядках, и посторонние всё равно держались подальше.

Уитни не скрывала своего презрения к его методам, и он это уважал. В конце концов, она была целительницей, изучала способы сохранения жизни — а это полная противоположность как его действиям, так и ему самому. Так зачем она сама вызвалась помогать прятать машину? Зачем взялась прибираться после бойни, истинного виновника которой она ясно осознавала? Зачем была такой дотошной? Зачем волновалась из-за того, что кто-то _может_ прийти сюда и всё увидеть? Возможно, Уитни просто пыталась защитить его… но это было настолько маловероятно, что Джейсон сразу отклонил такой вариант, но затем пересмотрел.

Он вспомнил, как Уитни изучала машину, врезавшуюся в ствол дерева, признав их работу выполненной. Она улыбнулась, в уголках её глаз и рта образовались морщинки, как будто ей только что рассказали анекдот или показали что-то забавное. Уитни и не думала защищать свою точку зрения, пока он не отнёсся снисходительно к её беспокойству, пожав плечами, и тогда она ощетинилась и начала огрызаться, как рассерженная кошка.

Всё произошло потому, что она чувствовала, что должна защитить его? Не исключено. Но если это так, значит, Уитни отбросила собственное моральное неодобрение его действий, заходя так далеко, что сама влезла в эту ситуацию, чтобы убедиться, что в результате с ним не случится ничего плохого.

Видимо, они оба зашли далеко. Неделю или две назад её выбор, вероятно, был бы другим. И его тоже.

Где-то в животе Джейсон ощутил трепет, как будто под его лёгкими поселились миниатюрные крылатые существа. Это не было тревожным чувством, как изначально он предполагал, а скорее чем-то другим, радостным. Может быть, это восторг? Поначалу казался опасным этот нарастающий прилив удовольствия от мыслей, о которых Джейсон никогда раньше не думал, и только когда он вернулся в дом своего детства, он вспомнил, почему такие положительные эмоции могли быть для него опасны.

Тело он оставил в тоннеле за металлической дверью вместе с остальными, и если в тот момент был немного более осторожен при освобождении конечностей от мешковины, то это было бессознательно — бездумно и непреднамеренно. Он намеревался просто вернуться туда или задержаться на кухне, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что могло помочь Уитни в уборке. Однако он очутился в своей спальне, стоя перед комодом и вытаскивая из верхнего ящика кошелёк, спрятанный между рядами аккуратно сложенных носков, не тронутых почти два десятилетия.

Он нашёл его во время чистки лагеря после того, как сюда пришла Уитни с друзьями; кошелёк был ярко-жёлтого цвета, испещрён потёртостями и сделан из какой-то искусственной кожи. Он выпал из кармана рюкзака, в котором Джейсон рылся в поисках предметов обихода и проигнорировал бы его, если бы не карты, высыпавшиеся из этого кошелька разноцветной пластиковой радугой. Тогда Джейсон что-то проворчал, раздражённый случившимся. Наклонившись, чтобы собрать карты, он наткнулся на одну, на которой было изображено лицо девушки, прикованной в логове. Таким образом Джейсон понял, что кошелёк, а, следовательно, и рюкзак, должны принадлежать ей.

Он уже не помнил, почему оставил его именно здесь, а не в рюкзаке, который был спрятан под маленькой прикроватной тумбочкой. Не помнил, почему не выбросил вместе в остальным мусором, который оставили её друзья. Теперь Джейсон был искренне рад своему решению. Кошельки были важны; в них хранились деньги — хотя Джейсон их не видел — и другие ценные для взрослых вещи, необходимые для выживания в мире за пределами леса. Кошелёк понадобится Уитни, если она намеревается уйти, что было очевидно.

Он думал… на самом деле, Джейсон толком не знал, о чём думал. Уитни была не в духе, и можно было списать всё на напряжение, оставшееся после всего случившегося в последнее время, или на клятву, которую она дала и впоследствии нарушила, но тогда он хорошо и ясно услышал её слова:

_«Знаешь, где находится ближайшая автозаправочная станция? В нескольких милях от указателя с лагерем. Встретимся там через три дня, и я всё объясню.»_

Она пыталась разрешить конфликт, развести их по сторонам, чтобы они не бросились друг на друга — чтобы он не прикончил ей брата. Но это были не пустые слова. И так же, как выполнила своё обещание остаться с ним этой ночью, Уитни намеревалась выполнить и то, что пообещала брату.

В таком случае, почему упоминание о мотоцикле вызвало у него удивление? Почему казалось, будто она своими словами ударила его как дубиной по голове?

Это неправильно.

По приблизительным подсчётам Джейсона, прошло чуть больше половины второго из трёх дней, а это означало, что на следующее утро Уитни отправится искать своего брата на той заправке. И с большой вероятностью не вернётся обратно.

Кого он пытался обмануть? Естественно, она никогда не вернётся. Не имело значения, что он делал или не делал. У неё не было причин оставаться либо их было недостаточно. Даже если Уитни смотрела на него с нежностью и желанием защитить, этого было мало для того, чтобы навсегда оказаться оторванной от её собственного мира. Возможно, так и должно быть. Он не хотел запирать её здесь, как птицу в клетке, он не хотел вызывать у неё печаль, негодование или боль. У неё была семья — живая, _настоящая_ семья — и он не имеет право удерживать её от них. Такой потери он не пожелал бы никому, тем более ей.

Джейсон осторожно осмотрел кошелёк, листая до тех пор, пока не нашёл нужную карту с её фотографией. Он смотрел на фото, отметив некоторые неточности — скорее всего, оно было сделано уже давно. Волосы Уитни были немного короче, а лицо круглее. Она выглядела усталой, как будто её специально разбудили для того, чтобы сфотографировать, но всё равно улыбалась.

Подушечкой большого пальца Джейсон гладил крошечную фотографию на пластиковом покрытии. Он вернёт ей кошелёк вместе с рюкзаком, но эту карту… оставит у себя. Он не мог удерживать Уитни против её воли, но мог сохранить маленькое изображение её лица, чтобы никогда не забывать.

Вернув кошелёк обратно в ящик, Джейсон засунул карту во внутренний левый нагрудный карман своей куртки, прежде чем повернуться к двери.

Когда он вернулся, Уитни всё ещё работала. Тонкие пряди волосы спадали на её лицо, а одна штанина шорт потемнела от воды. Самое большое пятно на крыльце было стёрто, и от него остался лишь едва различимый оттенок. Теперь Уитни занималась дверью, тщательно проводя тряпкой по древесине. Джейсон заметил, что она отыскала где-то пару толстых резиновых перчаток — значит, беспокоиться о состоянии её кожи после незапланированной уборки не придётся. Похоже, Уитни не боялась крови, возможно, из-за склонности к целительству или непробиваемого упрямства в стремлении уничтожить все доказательства устроенной им бойни.

Он позволил ей помогать, чтобы убедиться, что она помнит, кем он был на самом деле, однако теперь испытывал горькое сожаление. Уитни, вероятно, всё равно не взяла бы назад свои слова, да и не было в этом необходимости. Не после всего случившегося.

Решив, что лучше не беспокоить её, Джейсон обошёл дом, направившись к поленнице, где был убит чернокожий парень.

Кровь пропитала добрую треть того, что раньше было грудой аккуратно сложенных дров, в один момент превратившихся в место казни. Джейсон не знал, как Уитни заставит его расчищать всё это дело, но скорее всего состояние дров не останется незамеченным. Нет, она точно это увидит. Он расстелил мешковину на земле и собрал в неё окровавленную древесину, намереваясь отнести её в глубину леса и оставить там гнить, когда пойдут осенние дожди. «Этого будет достаточно», — подумал он.

Добавляя последние несколько дров к общей куче, Джейсон посмотрел на топор, которым пробил грудную клетку парня. Это было хорошее оружие с прочным лезвием. И бросил он его тогда красиво. Джейсон решил забрать топор с собой, когда придёт время уходить, а пока сложил окровавленные дрова и направился к деревьям, чтобы найти подходящее место для их хранения. В итоге он оставил их в обрушенном тоннеле недалеко от границы лагеря и скрыл большим количеством грязи и лесного мусора, тщательно маскируя следы для маловероятных прохожих. И затем вернулся к Уитни.

Она взглянула на него, отвлекшись от протирания следов удара мачете в двери. Джейсон заметил, как её взгляд опустился на топор. Это не был страх, Уитни знала, что он не причинит ей вреда. Но она явно изучала оружие и воображала — или наоборот пыталась не думать — каким ужасным образом он использовал его, чтобы убить другого человека.

Вновь посмотрев ему в лицо, она произнесла:

— Я уже почти закончила.

Казалось, её настроение постепенно улучшалось, поскольку тон голоса стал ровнее. Не то, чтобы Джейсон принимал её раздражение на свой счёт — он понимал, что Уитни не злилась на него по-настоящему, а скорее беспокоилась. Он вспомнил, как его мать вела себя похожим образом, когда он совершал что-то особенно опасное, например, забирался слишком высоко, и даже если не падал, то в другой раз спокойно мог разбиться, и мама боялась именно этого.

— Есть что-нибудь ещё, к чему ты… прикасался? Ты входил внутрь?

По спине Джейсона пробежал холодок, как будто кто-то прикоснулся к его коже ледяными пальцами, а вопрос Уитни застрял в глубине горла, как чёрная вязкая желчь, заставляя сосредоточиться на произошедшем. Вряд ли здешние убийства были самыми жестокими или кровавыми за ту ночь, но, тем не менее, одними из худших.

Джейсон колебался, не желая лгать, но и отвечать ему не хотелось. Заставить себя кивнуть было всё равно, что резко вернуть вывихнутое плечо на место: мучительная агония, за которой следовало быстрое облегчение, которое в свою очередь потом приносило боль и много гноя ещё несколько дней. Однако он должен был ответить.

Был ряд причин, по которым он не хотел, чтобы Уитни находилась рядом с телами, главная из которых заключалась в том, что было неправильно заставлять её смотреть на них. Джейсон не стыдился убийств, даже когда Уитни выражала недовольство, но…

К тому времени, когда он всерьёз задумался о том, что всё же лучше отказаться от ответа, Уитни уже вошла внутрь, неся в руках, облачённых в резиновые фиолетовые перчатки, чистящие средства.

— Куда идти? — спросила она, и Джейсон сразу указал на потолок, почувствовав резкую тревогу после того, как они двинулись через захламлённую комнату.

Оказавшись внутри, ему было легче определить расположение ванной, опираясь на собственные воспоминания о планировке. Поднявшись по тёмной лестнице, он сразу вспомнил, что ванная была ближайшей к ним комнатой, а, значит, именно в неё заглянет Уитни. И в этот раз удержать её он не сможет. Разум Уитни был настроен на решение поставленной перед ней задачи; и хотя это могло быть больше основано на эгоистичных мотивах, Джейсон не был намерен обременять её видом мёртвого женского тела.

Он бросился к Уитни и, когда она повернула ручку, потянув на себя, наклонился вперёд и хлопнул правой ладонью по дверному косяку.

Подбородок Уитни дёрнулся от резкого звука, а глаза немного расширились, однако скорее от любопытства, нежели испуга. Её взгляд упал на его руку, а затем на дверь.

— Ох, — тихо выдохнула Уитни, медленно отступая от ванной, явно сообразив, почему он мешал ей пройти, — я… подожду здесь.

Она дала ему немного пространства, и Джейсон позволил себе выпустить дыхание, которое неосознанно задерживал.

Дверь в ванную открывалась нелегко, как если бы она была заперта изнутри. Джейсону потребовалось приложить некоторые усилия для того, чтобы открыть дверь и втиснуться внутрь, но наконец он справился.

Девушка лежала на плитке; её кожа выглядела особенно бледной по сравнению с копной золотистых волос и шёлковым ночным бельём голубого цвета. Под давлением собственного веса её плоть опускалась до тех пор, пока не соскользнула с рога, на котором она была повешена. Доказательством тому были глубокие рваные раны на её спине. На полу и вешалке виднелись пятна крови, но в целом комната была относительно чистой, к удивлению Джейсона. Возможно, из-за того, что у жертвы произошло в основном внутреннее кровотечение.

Девушка выглядела… безобидной. Такой маленькой, слабой и хрупкой. Трудно представить, что именно она вызвала у Джейсона ужас. Сейчас он понимал, что случившееся той ночью не имело к ней никакого отношения. Эта девушка была косвенным катализатором, не более того. И теперь, когда он смотрел вниз на её бездыханное тело, отчасти из-за которого был вынужден навсегда безвозвратно измениться, он не чувствовал ничего. Ни гнева, ни отвращения, ни беспокойства. Просто холодную пустоту, которая и прежде сопровождала его по жизни.

Сперва он завернул её в толстые полотенца, висевшие на полке рядом с ванной, в надежде скрыть фигуру и удержать конечности и волосы. Возможно, это было немного параноидально, но мешковина иногда зияла или соскальзывала, а Джейсон не хотел рисковать. Не хотел, чтобы Уитни видела именно эту девушку. Он предполагал, что причиной тому был его собственный стыд, который инстинктивно побуждал спрятать тело. Хотя, возможно, дело было совсем в другом.

Джейсон покинул ванную комнату с телом блондинки, перекинутым через плечо и обёрнутым настолько плотно, что даже бросок с утёса едва ли причинит ущерб больше, чем в виде пары помятых тканевых складок.

Уитни всё ещё стояла в коридоре, ожидая — как и обещала — и при этом оставляя ему достаточно места. Джейсон думал, что она будет опасаться приближаться, подходить так близко к мёртвому телу, но когда широко распахнул дверь и жестом указал на неё, Уитни просто взяла чистящие средства и вошла прямо внутрь, не обращая внимания на тело.

Она огляделась, оценивая багровые пята на полу и грязные коричневые на подоконнике. Джейсон не замечал их раньше, но точно знал, откуда они взялись: это были следы от подошв его обуви. Он бы и сам очистил их, чуть позже вернувшись в дом, но Уитни взяла инициативу на себя, уверенно встав в центре комнаты.

— Ты что-нибудь ещё трогал? Раковину, шторку? Стены?

Джейсон покачал головой.

— А из соседних предметов? — добавила она. — Перила или дверную ручку, или…

Она замолкла, когда Джейсон поднял руку. Он многозначительно покачал головой, затем указал на окно, наблюдая, как Уитни поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть.

— Ты открывал окно?

Уитни посмотрела на него, ожидая ответа, и нахмурилась, когда он снова покачал головой. Он не прикасался к самому окну — во всяком случае, руками — что, похоже, и беспокоило Уитни. Джейсон изобразил, как приземлился на подоконник, касаясь его лишь ногами, и его даже позабавило выражение лица Уитни. Она нахмурилась сильнее и подняла руку, проводя по лбу несколькими сантиметрами голого предплечья, которое не было закрыто резиновой перчаткой, а затем повернулась к окну. Она смотрела на него в течение нескольких секунд, не убирая руки.

Джейсон мог назвать точный момент, когда в её голове все фрагменты сложились воедино; он имел в виду, что вообще не входил через дверь. Спина Уитни выпрямилась, а рука упёрлась в бок.

— Ох… — с пониманием выдохнула Уитни.

И оглянулась, почти дотронувшись подбородком до плеча вместо того, чтобы повернуться полностью. Какое-то время она просто смотрела на Джейсона, нервно закусывая нижнюю губу своими маленькими белыми зубками. Джейсон был странно очарован наблюдением за этим и совершенно не понимал, почему.

Нет… всё было совсем не так. Его мысли были заняты её ртом, который притягивал взгляд подобно тому, как магнит притягивает железо.

Уитни же смотрела на его фигуру, словно прикидывая, как он при таких габаритах забрался на крышу и проскользнул через окно, которое должно быть слишком маленьким для него, а в её взгляде промелькнул намёк на любопытство.

Поначалу это было чем-то мимолётным, но стоило мысли об этом задержаться в его голове на мгновение дольше, и он уже не мог избавиться от неё. Уитни ведь и раньше так на него смотрела, например, на кухне, когда он был напряжён и стоял слишком близко. И он часто замечал, что она так смотрит, в те моменты, когда сам смотрел на неё. С восхищением.

Джейсон не мог выбросить из головы ни её слова — которые она тогда пыталась сказать, постоянно недоговаривая — ни выражение её лица, ни лёгкий румянец на щеках. Не мог избавиться от ощущения, что всё, что он думал о том их стоянии рядом с раковиной, было совершенно неправильным, и что Уитни хотела, чтобы он остался по причинам, выходящим за рамки её доброты или желания продолжать дружбу.

Возможно ли, что она…

— Ну, ладно.

Слова медленно сорвались с её уст, словно выдох в попытке справиться с болью. От этого звука у Джейсона по коже пробежали мурашки, его тело превратилось в струну фортепиано, а голос Уитни — в молоточек, заставляющий её звучать.

— Что ж, — добавила она с внезапным резким акцентом, который подразумевал, что в эту секунду она встряхнула головой, — никто не обратит внимания на подоконник, пока в двери внизу остаётся огромная блядская дыра… извини, — Уитни слегка скривилась, вспомнив о том, что он не любит брань, — что-то меня сегодня тянет на нехорошие слова.

Джейсон нахмурился под маской, не понимая, почему она чувствовала необходимость извиняться. Он мог смириться с тем, что язык по своей природе должен содержать грубые выражения — таковы условия существования в социуме — и был частично доволен тем, что Уитни не хотела его обидеть. Но он вовсе не стремился к тому, чтобы она чувствовала необходимость постоянно следить за языком в его присутствии. Ему нравилось, что она высказывала своё мнение и могла послать его к чёрту, а не беспомощно съёживаться; и, несмотря на подозрения Джейсона относительно того, что его мать не одобрила бы подобные выражения, ему нравилось, как разговаривала Уитни, и неважно, с ругательствами или без. Ему нравился её _голос_ , и каждое произнесённое слово он с удовольствием впитывал.

Джейсон подождал, когда Уитни снова взглянет на него, чтобы равнодушно пожать плечами, и тогда она вопросительно наклонила голову.

— Ты не против, что я ругаюсь?

Он покачал головой.

— Думаю, я просто слишком зла… — Уитни прервалась на мгновение, внезапно задумавшись, — но не на тебя, — мягко добавила она, — ты ведь понимаешь?

Настала его очередь смотреть на неё, однако не сам вопрос застал его врасплох. Неужели Уитни беспокоилась о том, что задевала его чувства? Кивок Джейсона был напористым, он надеялся донести до неё, что всё понимает, и успокоить. Казалось, это сработало, потому что уголки губ Уитни приподнялись, когда она кивнула в ответ.

— Ладно, тогда я пока разберусь с этим, — она указала на пол.

Джейсон попятился к дверному проёму и направился к лестнице, остановившись, только когда услышал, как Уитни крикнула ему вслед:

— И даже _не вздумай_ трогать что-нибудь ещё на выходе, ты здоровенный лосяра!

Можно ли было сиять изнутри? Судя по пьянящей смеси восторга и трепета в животе в этот момент, Джейсон думал, что можно.

***

Уитни терзали противоречивые чувства.

Причём, уже давно.

Она продолжала яростно метаться между ужасом по поводу того, что делает, и почти лихорадочной уверенностью в правильности собственного решения. Честно говоря, она бы гораздо больше удивилась, если бы не изменила мнение относительно убийств и не научилась терпеть деятельность Джейсона, которой он непреднамеренно посвятил свою жизнь. Дело было не только в том, что она хотела скрыть доказательства произошедших событий — она пыталась уберечь Джейсона от любой возможной мести.

Каким бы абстрактным и надуманным это ни казалось, но даже самые слабые зачатки мысли о том, что его поймают, запрут в тюрьме или психушке (что, учитывая количество смертей от его руки, было маловероятно), заставляли её голову кружиться от волнения. Возможно, Джейсон не умрёт, но если будет пойман… подвергнут ли его экспериментам? Будут ли пытать в стремлении выяснить причину бессмертия? Это казалось таким драматичным, как будто из научно-фантастического романа с примесью ужастика. Но в случае поимки Джейсона опасения Уитни вполне могли оправдаться, и от беспокойства её разрывало изнутри.

Очевидно, Джейсон не боялся захвата или наказания, и, возможно, у него на то были свои причины. Но Уитни не хотела рисковать, поэтому и возилась здесь, пачкая руки в перчатках кровью и отбеливателем.

Не то, чтобы она на самом деле знала, что нужно делать — не то, чтобы ей доводилось когда-либо убирать место преступления или даже думать об этом. Тем не менее, она опиралась на знания, полученные во время учёбы, и логически применяла научные данные. Уитни была совершенно уверена, что даже если не сможет очистить всё до идеальной стерильности, то по крайней мере запутает следы.

Ванная комната была настолько маленькой, что Уитни решила, что будет проще вымыть пол шваброй, а затем смочить кровавое пятно отбеливателем и оттирать его губкой до тех пор, пока плиткой не станет блестящей. После этого она взялась за дверь, протирая внутреннюю поверхность губкой, смоченной отбеливателем, и удаляя красно-коричневые пятна с безупречно белой краски. Дальше она сосредоточила своё внимание на куске рога, имевшем форму вешалки для полотенец или халата и, возможно, являвшимся кузеном убитого оленя, голова которого висела в гостиной.

Это было идеальное орудие убийства: острый смертельный инструмент, подогнанный под вид безобидного украшения. Рог был в крови, и Уитни потратила немало времени на то, чтобы понять, как очистить его. Рог — это кость, верно? А кость была пористой, поэтому могла не впитать отбеливатель. Уитни сомневалась, что у неё получится, но другого выхода не было.

Она прижала только что смоченную губку к рогу, прикладывая силу и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Также она провела губкой по оконной раме на тот случай, если какой-нибудь чересчур сообразительный человек решит проверить и её. Затем собрала чистящие средства и выскользнула обратно, спускаясь по лестнице.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Уитни побросала кое-какие вещи, подушки и прочее на диван. Туда же отправила каминную кочергу, как будто кто-то ради веселья кинул её на подушки. Собрала посуду, которая была разбросана по нижнему этажу, и вернула на кухню, аккуратно сложив рядом с раковиной — хотя едва ли молодёжь на тусовке стала бы этим заниматься. Затем прошла в прачечную через прихожую, и потратила несколько минут на то, чтобы загрузить полотенца в стиральную машину и залить их жидким кондиционером для белья. И пусть следователи попробуют хоть что-то здесь раскопать, если смогут!

Когда Уитни объявила, что закончила, и вернулась на крыльцо, чтобы проверить, не забыла ли она там чего-нибудь, Джейсон терпеливо ждал её. Уитни предполагала, что он уйдёт, пока она занята уборкой, чтобы спрятать второе тело. Но он был прямо там, стоял рядом с крыльцом, на его плече до сих пор лежало завёрнутое тело, а свободная рука держала топор. Его лицо, скрытое маской, было приподнято и слегка наклонено, как будто он с интересом рассматривал облака.

— Теперь мы можем вернуться, — сказала Уитни.

Джейсон повернул голову, переводя взгляд на количество вещей в её руках: использованные губки, отбеливатель и перчатки.

— Найдётся ещё что-нибудь, что мне нужно убрать?

В уголках глаз Джейсона появились морщинки, он явно улыбнулся от её поддразнивания, и Уитни почувствовала облегчение.

_«Думаю, я просто слишком зла… но не на тебя, ты ведь понимаешь?»_

Она спросила, потому что не знала, умел ли Джейсон отличать общее раздражение от того, что могло быть направлено лично на него. А она могла вести себя с ним чересчур жёстко. Джейсон ничего не сделал для того, чтобы заслужить такое отношение, и не должен был думать, что она его ненавидит.

Но, очевидно, его это не беспокоило. По ответному кивку всё было понятно. И сам Джейсон знал её лучше, чем она предполагала, поскольку до этого прекрасно понимал её настроение. Он уделял ей такое внимание, и оно было куда более лестным, чем простые физические контакты. Влечение было важным параметром во взаимоотношениях, но на следующий уровень близости можно было перейти лишь пожелав по-настоящему узнать другого человека. И от второго бабочки в животе Уитни трепетали не менее бешено, чем от первого.

Джейсон кивком указал в направлении леса, и Уитни послушно последовала за ним по обратному пути в лагерь.

Дневная активность вскоре принесла нежелательные плоды. Уитни всё ещё не оправилась от тех перегрузок, которым подвергала своё тело: её ступни, икры и поясница начинали болеть при каждом наклоне, потягивании, ходьбе или даже просто мытье рук. От неё пахло отбеливателем, и если в разгар уборки запах не беспокоил её, то теперь здорово раздражал. К тому же, желудок начал посылать спазмы при первых признаках голода. Другими словами, всё, чего сейчас хотела Уитни — это еду и ванну. И если первое она могла получить легко и просто, то второе… _боже_ , она что угодно отдала бы за расслабляющую горячую ванну.

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Уитни перестала усердно следить за шагами Джейсона, но у неё всё равно складывалось ощущение того, что Вурхиз, идя впереди, каким-то образом умудрялся следить за ней и был готов бросить всё, чтобы спасти её бестолковую задницу, если та окажется в яме или ловушке. Тем не менее, Уитни вздохнула с облегчением, когда Джейсон чуть замедлил шаг и повернулся, показывая, что они дошли до более безопасного участка леса. Затем указал вперёд, и Уитни, проследив глазами его жест, увидела высохший ствол упавшего дерева, мимо которого они точно проходили ранее.

Теперь она понимала, где они находятся, а потому смело догнала Джейсона, чтобы идти рядом с ним.

Ей очень хотелось дотянуться до его руки. Желание кусало её, мучительно и в то же время сладко. И Уитни поддалась бы, не будь рука Джейсон занята топором, лезвие которого сверкало так, будто им и вовсе не пользовались. Вместо этого Уитни коснулась пальцами его рукава, другой рукой удерживая кастрюлю с чистящими средствами. Не лучшая альтернатива, но это был хоть какой-то намёк на близость, которую она искала. Которую отчаянно _желала_.

Уитни изо всех сил старалась не думать слишком много о завуалированном предложении, которое сделала ему ранее. Казалось, не было смысла поднимать этот вопрос снова — она была примерно на восемьдесят пять процентов уверена, что ей и без того удалось сбить Джейсона с толку — а она уже не раз преодолела себя, унижаясь, чтобы ясно выразить свои намерения. В то же время какая-то часть Уитни чувствовала себя так, как будто она парила в пространстве быстро закрывающегося окна. Каждая минута отбирала зерно её жизни, которое уже не вернуть. Она разрывалась между страхом потратить это время зря и боязнью действовать, что было… невыносимо. Она боролась с этим, хотя об этом было куда легче совсем не думать. Проще и безопаснее, но такое поведение зачастую оставляло после себя лишь разочарование. И пустоту.

Уитни не была уверена в том, заметил ли Джейсон, но продолжала держаться за его рукав столько, сколько могла — до тех пор, пока вес с неуклюжестью удерживаемой кастрюли не начал вызывать напряжение в плече, вынуждая отступить. После этого Уитни просто шла рядом с Джейсоном, а её настроение постепенно ухудшалось из-за боли в ногах. Она планировала сопровождать его на протяжении всего пути, но с каждой секундой эта идея казалась всё менее удачной. Ей нужно что-нибудь съесть, избавиться от пропахшей отбеливателем одежды, которая уже прилипала к её спине и образовывала неудобные складки под задницей.

Собравшись с мыслями, Уитни повернулась к Джейсону.

— Мне нужно…

Но его рядом с ней не оказалось.

Оглянувшись, Уитни не нашла ничего, кроме деревьев. Джейсон исчез, возможно какие-то внезапные дела вынудили его оставить её. Или же он просто не хотел находиться рядом с ней.

Она оттолкнула Джейсона, сунув нос в его дела? Наверное. И, возможно, это было к лучшему.

Уитни заглянула в дом, чтобы оставить чистящие средства, наскоро съесть порцию холодных равиоли (потому что она безумно проголодалась, и ей уже было плевать) и взять сменную одежду перед тем, как отправиться в душ. Под струями воды она провела не больше нескольких минут, которые требовались для того, чтобы смыть грязь, пот и химикаты. От горячей воды её волосы начали завиваться даже под тканью, которую она повязала на голову, чтобы не облысеть от чрезмерного использования отбеливателя. Было слишком рано снова мыть голову, но Уитни втёрла немного детской присыпки, найденной в логове, в кожу и всё время перекладывала вес с одной ноги на другую, оплакивая отсутствие ванны, в которой можно было бы расслабиться.

И всё же, даже без удобств у неё был доступ к кое-чему другому: к озеру.

Ощущение хлопковой ткани жёлтого платья было прекрасным по сравнению с её прежней, мокрой от пота одеждой. Хотя на улице было не так жарко, как в предыдущие дни, температура была выше уровня комфорта Уитни, но идеально подходящей для того, чтобы окунуть ноги в тёплую воду озера.

Поначалу она не ступала на причал и подумала об этом лишь спустя несколько минут, которые провела, сидя в тени одного из ближайших деревьев и глядя на воду. Красивые виды омрачались грустными ассоциациями и ужасным осознанием. Но почему-то даже после этого Уитни не почувствовала беспокойства, когда сняла обувь и направилась вперёд. Никакого неуверенного намёка на то, что прикосновение её ступней к крепкой древесине досок было в некотором роде неуважительным, как будто она наступала на могилу. Единственным человеком, который умер поблизости от причала, в этой воде, был Джейсон. Но если Джейсон ходил, дышал и чувствовал, тогда могилы, которую можно было бы осквернить, не существовало; но даже если бы существовала, то Джейсона скорее волновало бы то, что Уитни могла попасть в руки врагов, а не просто прогуливалась по причалу.

Текстура досок была гладкой, однако даже мелкие изъяны казались колкими камешками, врезавшимися в кожу. Уитни подумала, что сейчас была похожа на « _Принцессу на горошине_ », и вытянула руки, чтобы удерживать равновесие, поскольку ощущала лёгкие колебания причала из-за волн. Дойдя до конца, она села, опустив ноги в воду с приглушённым всплеском. Озеро всё равно оставалось чуть более прохладным даже после того, как несколько часов впитывало солнечный свет. Это было мгновенное облегчение, бальзам для больной кожи и пульсирующих сухожилий, дискомфорт в которых стих в считанные секунды.

Уитни потеряла счёт времени, проведённого там: лениво болтала ногами, откинув голову и закрыв глаза, она повернула лицо к солнцу, чувствуя себя цветком, который питается светом.

Почему-то она действительно не ожидала увидеть Джейсона до самого вечера, хотя у неё не было причин так думать. Но тот момент, когда она повернула голову и случайно увидела его на берегу, медленно опускающегося прямо в тень, создаваемой окружающими деревьями — подходя так близко к тому, что было источником его страха — застал её врасплох больше, чем следовало.

Джейсон просто наблюдал, но Уитни даже на расстоянии могла сказать, что он вспоминал тот день со стиркой у ручья и пытался определить, стоит ли ему волноваться. Бросится ли он за ней, если она опять упадёт? Судя по быстрым действиям, которые он предпринял в тот раз, Уитни знала ответ, однако мысли о стрессе, который он испытает — независимо от того, упадёт она или нет — заставили её двигаться.

В любом случае, она провела на солнце более чем достаточно времени в течение дня, если учесть, что солнцезащитного крема у неё не было, а из-за генетики она довольно быстро обгорала. На самом деле, ей не требовалось особых оправданий, чтобы взять и подойти к нему.

На этот раз Уитни двигалась по причалу медленнее, проявляя осторожность исключительно ради Джейсона. От её внимания не ускользнуло, что он не сел на берег до тех пор, пока обе её ноги не оказались на земле, и только когда она плюхнулась рядом с ним, он полностью расслабился.

— Приветик.

Он слегка кивнул, таким образом отвечая на приветствие, от чего Уитни резко стало радостно на душе. Вот ведь глупое тело (или мозг?). Похоже, Джейсон пришёл просто для того, чтобы побыть рядом с ней, и Уитни это нравилось. Такая мелкая потребность в компании — просто в _компании_ , даже не в разговоре или взаимодействии — но она делала её счастливой. Уитни не была уверена, что для подобного чувства было чёткое определение, но сейчас она испытывала расплывчатую смесь счастья, удовлетворения и удовольствия.

Вздохнув, она откинулась назад и легла на летнюю траву, расслабляясь после времени, проведённого на солнце, как ящерица. Она моргнула, разглядывая кружевные узоры сосновых веток на фоне такого синего неба, что оно выглядело почти искусственным, как будто на её мир был наложен фильтр.

Джейсон находился рядом с ней, его дыхание было слишком тихим для того, чтобы услышать, но Уитни казалось, что она всё равно чувствовала это. То, что он был здесь, успокаивало. Она ощущала себя в безопасности. В настоящей безопасности, в которой не была никогда, за исключением раннего детства — прежде, чем начала осознавать, насколько опасным может быть мир, и что родители не всемогущие защитники, которыми она их когда-то считала. Уитни знала, что если закроет глаза и уснёт, ничего плохого не случится. Никто не навредит ей. Никто не посмеет.

Окружающее тепло всё сильнее клонило её в сон. Уитни закрыла глаза, подумав о том, что рядом с Джейсоном будет безопасно ненадолго вздремнуть.

Она почувствовала, как он коснулся своим рукавом её локтя, вызвав слабое покалывание в руке, которая плотно прилегала к её груди. Уитни подумала, что Джейсон, возможно, просто придвинулся ближе. Господи, от него исходил запах какого-то зомби-призрака: кожи и земли после дождя, обычного мыла и лёгкого пота.

Её мысли зациклились на этой маленькой детали.

Она никогда раньше не видела, чтобы Джейсон потел. Он не перегревался даже при самой сильной жаре. Должно быть, Джейсон был устойчив к этому или мылся чаще, чем она предполагала, однако это всё равно не объясняло отсутствие специфического запаха у столь физически активного человека.

После открытия, связанного с быстрым исцелением, Уитни могла списать это на очередную привилегию полу-нежити (или кем он был). Но теперь она чувствовала безошибочно узнаваемый запах соли и мускуса, гораздо более приятный, чем она помнила — что, вероятно, было связано с неуловимой концепцией химии. Она всегда считала удивительным то, что некоторые люди могут потеть, но при этом не иметь неприятного запаха, а некоторые и вовсе даже при потоотделении приятно пахнут. Но это было неважно. То, что она чувствовала его запах, определённо было странным. Джейсона никогда раньше не беспокоило жара, но если дело не в ней, то почему…

Что-то коснулось её лодыжки, скользнуло чуть выше, и Уитни резко открыла глаза. Джейсон переместился ещё _ближе_. Он опирался своим весом на руку, а его взгляд был обращён к тому месту, которого он касался.

Ощущения покалывания распространились по её телу, как рябь по поверхности воды, как если бы Джейсон приложил к её коже провод с напряжением. Вся сонливость тут же исчезла.

Это ведь была всего лишь её _лодыжка_ , господи. Но само прикосновение уже не казалось чем-то безобидным или невинным. И если учесть разговор, который они вели ранее, то реакция Уитни была не такой уж необоснованной.

Когда она повернулась к Джейсону, то увидела, как метались его глаза — он словно пытался понять, было ли это прикосновение нежелательным для неё. Уитни буквально заставила себя расслабиться, в то время как каждый мускул, каждый дюйм её кожи был предательски напряжён. Она не сомневалась в том, что если даст Джейсону малейший повод сомневаться, он отстранится. Хорошее качество, напомнила она себе, достойное восхищения; признак порядочного мужчины, а не просто неопытного.

Джейсон сглотнул, привлекая её взгляд к отблеску у основания его шеи над рваным воротником футболки. Это точно был пот, Уитни даже была готова поспорить. Конечно, она и прежде вызывала у Джейсона различные реакции, но чтобы заставить настолько _потеть_? Это был совершенно другой уровень.

Взгляд Джейсона дрогнул, и на мгновение Уитни подумала, что нервы взяли над ним верх, что он сейчас отстранится. Тем не менее, кончики его пальцев переместились ниже и коснулись её пятки, и тогда Уитни ощутила что-то иное, не похожее на обычное беспокойство — почти то же самое предвкушение, которое возникает перед поцелуем.

Когда он прикоснулся к ней снова, это было куда увереннее. Возможно, Джейсон понял, что она была не против. Кончики пальцев вновь скользнули вверх по голени, грубые и мозолистые, но такие нежные.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он дотрагивался до кого-то, не испытывая гнева, прежде чем она появилась? Вот почему он всегда был с ней так осторожен; не потому что боялся навредить, а потому что своеобразно изучал её? В какой-то степени мысли об этом навевали грусть, но то была мимолётная печаль, которую быстро перевесило осознание того, что Джейсон был полон решимости наверстать упущенное.

Его ладонь поглаживала её икру, заднюю часть колена, и казалось, что Джейсон совершенно не обращал внимания на тонкие волоски, которые покрывали её кожу. Уитни не брилась уже месяц, а перед походом — примерно за неделю до этого. Майк определённо дразнил бы её по этому поводу, но Джейсон не был воспитан на жёстких стандартах красоты. Он явно не беспокоился ни о чём, кроме того, что её ноги были обнажены, и она позволяла к ним прикасаться.

И слава богу.

Он слегка наклонился ближе, и его поза была весьма ярким напоминанием о том, насколько он был крупным: буквально вдвое больше неё. Через воротник куртки сползла тонкая прядь его светлых волос. Они выглядели по-странному волокнистыми, как будто только что высохли после контакта с водой, а запах мыла от них исходил куда более сильный, чем обычно. Кроме того, Джейсон спокойно протягивал к ней руки, хотя ещё вчера он паниковал из-за того, что они были в грязи.

Он недавно мылся? Просто потому что это была привычная процедура после уборки трупов? Не поэтому ли он так внезапно исчез на обратном пути? Неужели он… _спланировал_ это?

Уитни поразил укол восторга, когда кончики пальцев Джейсона достигли участка кожи над её коленом. Она не могла сдержать дрожь, жаркой волной прокатившейся по телу. До этого момента ей удавалось сохранять неподвижность, но не сейчас. Другое её колено согнулось, она попыталась сжать бёдра из-за какого-то странного, однако не совсем защитного рефлекса.

К сожалению, этого оказалось достаточно.

Джейсон отпрянул, мгновенно убрав руку, как будто её крошечное движение было подобно визгу. Тем не менее, он продолжал смотреть на неё, и Уитни потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что причина того, почему он отстранился, заключалась не только в её движении, но и в том, что край подола её платья приподнялся на несколько сантиметров.

И затем она резко схватила Джейсона за запястье, потянув его руку вниз, чтобы прижать ладонь к своей коже и удержать её там — и хотя Джейсон мог легко вырваться из её хватки, если бы действительно желал освободиться, она надеялась, что таким образом сумеет показать, как сильно она не хотела, чтобы он отстранялся. И всё же она отпустила его ладонь, позволив своей руке свободно упасть на землю.

Она не знала, как можно было намекнуть ещё очевиднее.

Поначалу Джейсон оставался настороженно неподвижным, словно ожидая укуса. Он взглянул ей в лицо со вспышкой настороженных глаз и складкой между нахмуренных бровей. А затем, спустя некоторое время, выгнул свою ладонь, растопырив пальцы.

Большим пальцем он провёл вдоль внешней стороны её бедра. Уитни беспомощно выгнулась, её веки задрожали. Джейсон понятия не имел, какой эффект на неё производит, даже не представлял, насколько она изголодалась конкретно по этим ласкам — чёрт, да она _сама_ не представляла. На самом деле, это было не так давно; два месяца назад, может быть чуть меньше, она уже не помнила. Болезнь Эллен подорвала не только её энтузиазм, но и кратковременную память. Уитни казалось, что таких ласк у неё не было много лет, и, _боже_ , как приятно чувствовать такие прикосновения.

Костяшки пальцев Джейсона задели хлопок, отодвигая подол её платья на долю дюйма выше по ноге, и Уитни прикусила щёку изнутри, чтобы подавить вырывающийся стон.

Ей пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы оставаться на месте. Чтобы дышать. Чтобы не сесть, выпрямившись и оказавшись вне досягаемости его руки, чтобы сохранить собственное достоинство и не растечься по его коленям подобно жидкости, которой она себя ощущала.

Джейсон может просто продолжать: тянуть подол вверх до тех пор, пока не задерёт платье до её горла, а она поднимет руки, чтобы помочь ему убрать этот ненужный предмет одежды.

Не так ли?

Было довольно много вещей, которые она позволяла ему делать, и столько же хотела сделать сама. Ей хотелось сбросить куртку с его плеч, провести ладонями по рукам и груди, забраться пальцами под футболку и почувствовать тепло его кожи. Ей хотелось обхватить его шею и притянуть к себе, а ещё лучше — перевернуть на спину, поставить колени по обе стороны от его бёдер и сесть сверху.

Уитни вновь простонала, и Джейсон замер, слегка сжав руку. Когда он опять отстранился, мягко приглаживая хлопок на её бёдрах, Уитни подумала, что сейчас заплачет. Однако успела заметить, как нервно сглотнул Вурхиз и как его рука застыла.

Уитни знала, судя по собственному ограниченному опыту, что мужчины не особо умели хитрить. Они ничего не предпринимали, если им не было интересно — а Джейсону было. Прикосновения были _его_ инициативой, а не её. Откровенно говоря, то, что он вообще дотронулся до Уитни после событий прошлой ночи, повергло её в шок. А когда она переместила его руку обратно к своей ноге, он воспринял это как разрешение сделать то, что он уже _хотел_ сделать самостоятельно.

Однако ему могло стать неинтересно. Он мог не захотеть продолжать заниматься подобным. Хотя желание в его взгляде доказывало, что это _не_ так.

Ну и зачем он в таком случае остановился? Из-за застенчивости? Страха сделать что-то не так? Или Джейсон просто не знал, что делать? Тот факт, что Вурхиз неоднократно наблюдал, как трахаются парочки малолетних идиотов, не означал, что он хорошо разбирается в деталях происходящего. Это всё равно что судить о реальном сексе по увиденной порнографии; настоящий вуайерист не разглядел бы ничего стоящего, если бы не оказался в гуще событий, а Джейсон даже от этого был весьма далёк.

Что ж, он мог не знать, как действовать, но куда важнее было его искреннее желание. Возможно, именно это он пытался до неё донести.

А Уитни… собиралась уйти чуть больше, через один день.

Джейсон плавно встал, а затем потянулся к ней с ясным намерением; Уитни взяла его за руку и позволила помочь подняться.

Уитни возвращалась домой в глубокой задумчивости. Неужели она позволила ему перейти границы дозволенного лишь потому, что намеревалась уйти? Она правда собралась сделать это? У неё всё ещё не было окончательного ответа, и только по этой причине ей стоило положить этому конец — принять собственное сомнение как знак вселенной, чтобы отпустить, продолжить свою жизнь и просто двигаться дальше.

Но ведь было столько вещей, которые ей _следовало бы_ сделать в своей жизни, хотя соотношение их с её реальными потребностями было как бы… немного искажено.

Джейсон шёл рядом с ней до тех пор, пока деревья не поредели, уступая место виду здания — верёвки для белья всё ещё были натянуты вдоль западного конца поляны — на этом он остановился, показывая, что дальше Уитни пойдёт сама.

Она повернулась к нему, заправляя растрёпанные волосы за ухо, чтобы они не прилипали к щеке.

— Было хорошо. Ну, сегодня днём. Нет, даже классно.

Она не ожидала увидеть ни той мрачности, затуманивающей его хмурый взгляд, ни беспокойства, и что-то в ней похолодело от внезапного осознания того, что, возможно, причина в том, что он остановился, заключалась не в нервах или невежестве. Может быть, какие внутренние демоны ядовито шипели ему, что он не заслуживает подобного, что он не должен позволять себе свободы и простых удовольствий. Это ведь было так похоже на тот раз, когда он отстранился якобы из-за грязных рук, хотя их чистота не имела особого значения.

И если её подозрения правдивы, то она не могла этого допустить.

Взяв обувь в левую руку, правой Уитни провела по его маске, надеясь, что каким-то образом он почувствует тепло её тела. Джейсон поднял на неё взгляд, и Уитни улыбнулась.

— Увидимся завтра?

Она почувствовала лёгкую заминку в его груди, слабое дыхание и прилив тепла к её запястью. Джейсон медленно кивнул, словно пытаясь обнадёжить её, и холодный страх внутри Уитни начал таять. Она намеревалась дать ему немного личного пространства, но когда это между ними произойдёт в следующий раз, она делает всё, чтобы Джейсон понял, что она подпускает его к себе не просто из-за доброты, а он не должен чувствовать, что _не заслуживает_ этого.

— Тогда спокойной ночи.

К тому моменту, как она поднялась на крыльцо и оглянулась, он ушёл. Исчез подобно призраку.

***

Джейсон почти не помнил, как избавился от тела блондинки. Он знал, что должен был делать дальше, и направился в тоннель, поскольку именно там хранил мыло. Ему было слишком трудно сосредоточиться на чём-либо, кроме того, как сильно зудела его кожа.

Хотя настоящего зуда не было, Джейсон как будто ощущал каждый отдельный слой грязи, покрывающий его, за чем последовало довольно жёсткое принуждение самого себя к чистоте — настолько сильное, что заставило его покинуть компанию Уитни. Джейсон просто не мог находиться рядом с ней в таком состоянии.

Крайне редко он испытывал желание сменить одежду, и единственной причиной, по которой он намеревался сделать это, заключалась в том, что отмыться от грязи придётся целиком, а ходить в мокрой одежде потом совсем не хотелось. Поэтому с болезненной гримасой Джейсон надел свой единственный запасной комплект одежды после того, как помылся; стало лучше, но незначительно.

Когда он снова нашёл Уитни, она сидела на дальнем конце причала, повернув лицо к постепенно заходящему солнцу и погрузив ноги в воду.

Джейсону это не понравилось. Всё внутри кричало немедленно добраться до неё и утащить от смертоносной воды в безопасное место. Но он этого не сделал. Угроза была лишь в его голове: наполовину как результат плохих воспоминаний, наполовину как желание видеть Уитни в безопасности любой ценой. Кроме того, ей там явно было хорошо. Он не собирался её беспокоить.

Однако он будет сохранять бдительность. Не потому, что искренне верил в то, что вода своими влажными щупальцами утянет Уитни на дно, а потому что… ну, потому что.

В этом была своя необходимость.

Словно ощутив его приближение, Уитни повернулась, упершись руками в доски и поднявшись на ноги, что вызвало у Джейсона неприятную волну паники. Уитни пошла обратно к берегу, и её масляно-жёлтое платье удивительно смотрелось на фоне оставшейся позади зеркальной поверхности озера, которая отражала лучи света.

— Приветик, — поприветствовала она, присаживаясь рядом, подол платья расплылся вокруг её бёдер, а лицо выглядело так, будто Джейсон разбудил её ото сна.

Уитни слабо улыбнулась, изогнув спину со вздохом, прежде чем изящно упасть обратно на траву, её волосы растрепались, блестели и были окружены ореолом крошечных белых цветов. Она была прекрасна.

Глаза Уитни закрылись, а Джейсон придвинулся ближе, приподнявшись над ней, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо, линию шеи, ткань платья, облегающую её фигуру вплоть до ног… таких длинных и привлекательных.

Восхищение даже её ногами говорило о сильном притяжении, которое он испытывал к её телу. Он достаточно рассмотрел изгибы её бёдер и ягодиц, чтобы с первого взгляда отличать от фигур других женщин. Тем не менее, Джейсону казалось, что он никогда не будет достоин того, чтобы удовлетворить своё желание.

Уитни была такой _тёплой_ , и это тепло влекло Джейсона, притягивало, но он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Всё, что он точно знал и ощущал — болезненность в руках от желания прикоснуться к ней.

С осторожностью человека, тянущегося к змее, он протянул собственную руку, медленно — настолько, что этот момент, казалось, длился целую вечность. Указательным пальцем он коснулся лодыжки Уитни, погладил и сам же вздрогнул от этого контакта.

Он рефлекторно взглянул на её лицо в ожидании того, что она съёжится или тоже вздрогнет, заметив, как он навис над ней, но она этого не сделала. Казалось, Уитни лишь больше расслабилась. Её полуприкрытые глаза блестели, а губы чуть открылись. Она чего-то ждала, но Джейсон не знал, чего именно.

Однако он знал, о чём это заставляло его думать.

Он всё ещё мог вспомнить — пусть и не с прежней ясностью, поскольку замечал это мимоходом, а не целенаправленно наблюдал — как Уитни наклоняла голову, как приподнималась на цыпочки, чтобы стать выше. И как парень приобнимал её.

Джейсон не старался восстановить в памяти каждую деталь, но отчётливо видел, как их рты соприкоснулись. Он был благодарен памяти за этот фрагмент и одновременно раздражён. Чем больше у него было деталей, тем лучше он мог узнать Уитни, что ей нравилось, чего она могла хотеть… и мысли об этом были такими нелепыми. Как будто Джейсон когда-нибудь собирался снять маску и повторить то, что проделывал с Уитни её парень. Даже если сама идея пугала не так сильно, она заставляла кожу его деформированных губ гореть тоской по прикосновению, которого никогда не случится.

И всё же даже горько-сладкая реальность не могла выбросить из его головы мечту.

Его рука скользила выше, запястье сгибалось, следуя запутанными путями сухожилия, соединяющего нежные кости коленной чашечки Уитни. Он не знал, что произошло, но прежде спокойная, она внезапно напряглась подобно натянутой тетиве. Её стройная фигура дрожала, а другая нога согнулась, и Джейсон не мог придумать, как ещё растолковать этот жест, кроме как отнести его к некому сдерживаемому рефлексу — попытке таким образом избавиться от него.

Он отстранился, пытаясь осознать ошибку, которую совершил, однако не мог заставить свой мозг работать, а сосредоточиться получалось только на подоле платья, скользнувшем выше и обнажившем несколько дюймов кожи, которых он никогда раньше не видел обнажёнными.

И теперь Джейсон не мог отвести взгляд. Он знал, что должен, но был как будто загипнотизирован.

До тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы Уитни обхватили его запястье и потянули.

Она с твёрдым и решительным намерением вернула его руку туда, где та была раньше, при этом не отрывая взгляда.

Как бы ни был ошеломлён Джейсон, ему потребовалось всего лишь мгновение, чтобы понять, что Уитни абсолютно сознательно взяла его руку и приложила к своей голой коже. При всём своём самоуверенном невежестве, наивности и осторожности, он не мог поверить в то, что это возможно. Он запросто мог неправильно истолковать такое действие. И внезапно понял, бросая на неё единственный проясняющий взгляд, что в её глазах нет смущения или страха… а только _ожидание_.

Всегда ли так было? Не исключено, потому что с тех пор, как он впервые заметил это, мало что поменялось. Может быть, поначалу там была небольшая доля искреннего страха, но этот страх уже давно прошёл.

Значит, он всё правильно понял: прошлой ночью на кухне Уитни хотела, чтобы он прикасался к ней. Теперь это казалось таким очевидным и вопиющим, что Джейсон мог бы почувствовать себя глупо из-за того, что сразу не увидел этого, но скорее всего потому, что они находились в полной темноте. Сейчас он был просто шокирован и полностью очарован.

Кожа Уитни была такой тёплой и мягкой под его шероховатыми ладонями. И совсем не возражала против его касаний. Он поглаживал её, наслаждаясь слабым движением мышц под кожей. Наслаждаясь тем, как глаза Уитни закрылись, а подбородок приподнялся, как будто она намеренно демонстрировала ему горло в доверчивой уязвимости; ожидание на её лице сменилось чем-то иным, отчего её щёки покраснели, а дыхание ускорилось, что вызвало у Джейсона недоумение.

Он никогда раньше не понимал, зачем женщинам нужны платья; у них не было никакой особой функции, они делали людей уязвимыми. Но теперь ему казалось, что он всё осознал, когда его рука скользнула по изящному изгибу бедра Уитни. Он мог беспрепятственно поглаживать её кожу под подолом. По крайней мере, пока не доберётся до нижнего белья.

Мысль была мимолётной, но он прочно ухватился за неё, а мозг тут же подкинул фрагмент воспоминания того, как Уитни выглядела в душевой, когда вся мокрая прижимала шторку к груди — а под шторкой была полностью обнажена. Желание ударило по его черепу, как камень. Она нужна ему — голая, как в тот раз. Нужна так сильно, что голова начинала кружиться.

Его рука согнулась в бессознательном усилии, которое потребовалось, чтобы побороть жжение в животе.

Это было слишком быстро. Он не мог дышать, не мог думать.

Джейсон заставил себя отодвинуться, разгладил ткань подола на её ногах, чтобы избавить себя от искушения и убедить разум перестать испытывать это влечение.

И _почему_ Уитни вообще позволяла ему это _делать_? Разве она не знала, что не могла принадлежать такому существу, как он? Он лишь испачкает её, и она его бросит.

Но в любом случае это не мешало ему хотеть её, чёрт побери.

Уитни молчала, пока он провожал её до дома. Джейсон старался, как и днём, сохранять безопасную дистанцию и не позволять себе задерживать внимание на её женственной походке или прядях волос, падающих на плечи и грудь.

 _Только не смотри на неё_.

Но он не хотел противиться этому. Он был слаб, и ему было плевать на это. Даже если между ними ничего не будет, ему хватит и простого любования ею. Пока у них ещё есть время.

Когда она повернулась, чтобы одарить его улыбкой и словами поддержки, на его языке растворился приторный привкус горького отвращения к себе. А когда приблизилась и прикоснулась к маске, он понял, что наконец пора признать это.

Он мог сколько угодно отвергать тот запутанный беспорядок, который воцарился в его голове, отвергать сильное и ужасающее чувство, которое он испытывал к Уитни, но это означало бы отвергнуть и её. И он обнаружил, что хоть и способен продолжать существовать с множеством вопросов и отсутствием контроля, без Уитни он жить не сможет. Уже не сможет. Не сможет и не захочет.

Потому что любит её.

Джейсон не был уверен, что это значит, но, глядя на Уитни, не сомневался в том, что к ней испытывал именно любовь. Он был порождением ужаса, но любил её. Если она хотела быть с ним, какое право он имел ей отказывать?

Он возьмёт всё, что ему даст Уитни, а когда она уйдёт — будет жить с воспоминаниями о ней. О том, что в этом мире есть нечто большее, чем пустота и смерть.

Даже для него.


	20. Body Language

Как человек, не имеющий опыта в отношениях, Джейсон, казалось, был бессознательно полон решимости сделать сразу всё, что можно, чтобы окончательно сбить Уитни с толку.

Она заснула позже, чем планировалось, из-за того, что слишком увлеклась чтением новой книги, которая в хорошем смысле превзошла её ожидания. Было около полудня, когда Уитни вышла на крыльцо с миской томатного супа и половинкой кекса. _Чёрт побери_ , как же она устала от этих супов. Ей хотелось, чтобы Джейсон принёс тушку кролика или кого-нибудь подобного, потому что в плане пищи безумно хотелось разнообразия.

То, что ждало её снаружи, не было кроликом и даже не являлось съедобным, но, увидев это, Уитни громко ахнула и чуть не уронила суп.

Казалось, целую минуту Уитни могла только изумлённо глядеть. Перила крыльца по всей длине, от кухонной двери до дальнего угла, были полностью _покрыты_ цветами, в буквальном смысле не было видно ни дюйма дерева. Это были те самые белые цветы, что росли на берегу.

И где он мог найти так много? И, что более важно, сколько времени потратил на всё это?

Уитни осторожно поставила еду и подошла к перилам, чтобы рассмотреть ближе, сразу заметив, что белые цветы перемежались с другими оттенками. Там были ярко-жёлтые лютики, сладко пахнущий розоватый клевер с сочными зелёными листьями. А ещё розы. По крайней мере, Уитни показалось, что это были розы. Дикие, не обладающие идеально ухоженным видом, в отличие от садовых, а более мягкие и блёклые, нежно-персикового цвета. Каждый цветок был кропотливо размещён в этой замысловатой гирлянде, которая столь внезапно приветствовала её этим утром.

Другими словами, Уитни была заворожена.

Остальные вещи, оставленные рядом с дверью, были более полезными: коробка свечей, спички, а также банка чайных пакетиков, которые, согласно надписям на ярлычках, облегчали сон и успокаивали простуду (но, скорее всего, Джейсон принёс их сюда совсем не по этой причине). Однако именно цветы продолжали захватывать внимание Уитни каждый раз, когда она смотрела на них — что делала практически постоянно, пока ела.

О чём думал Джейсон, когда создавал это… произведение искусства? Было ли это результатом всего лишь одной из бесконечной череды его бессонных ночей? Или же он предположил, что ей понравится. Что она будет счастлива.

И был абсолютно прав.

Чуть позже Джейсон нашёл её, когда она выходила из душевых с умытым лицом и почищенными зубами. Уитни даже не успела поблагодарить его за подарок, как он взял её за руку и осторожно повёл в лес.

— Что… — пробормотала Уитни, но Джейсон приложил палец к тому месту маски, где должен располагаться рот, прося тишины.

Причина, по которой нужно было замолчать, прояснилась примерно через мгновение, когда Джейсон велел Уитни присесть рядом и указал на что-то между корнями большого старого дерева. Заглянув внутрь, она увидела их: крохотных крольчат, которые только учились прыгать и были похожи на коричневые пушистые комочки. Уитни прижала ладонь ко рту, чтобы подавить визг умиления. Она была уверена, что и Джейсон разделял её восторг, даже скорее ощущал — когда она вцепилась в рукав у его локтя.

Они пробыли там около двадцати минут, наблюдая за забавными выходками детёнышей, пока то, что, должно быть, было их матерью, не вернулось и не стало оглядываться с явным беспокойством — явно ощущая близость чего-то постороннего — и они восприняли это как сигнал уходить.

А на обратном пути в лагерь Джейсон остановился, как будто внезапно что-то вспомнив. Сунув руку в карман, он достал банку, наполненную какой-то вязкой субстанцией золотистого цвета, и протянул её Уитни. Она взяла банку, поначалу слишком неуверенно, пока не разглядела то, что находилось внутри.

Медовые соты.

Джейсон принёс ей банку с сотами. На вид свежими, если судить по лёгкой липкости у края крышки. Он решил принести это, потому что предположил (правильно), что её любовь к химическим магазинным крекерам может означать, что она сладкоежка? А, возможно, просто вспомнил, что это вкусно, и захотел поделиться? Может быть, и то, и другое.

Уитни снова ошеломлённо разинула рот. Должно быть, он хотел отдать ей банку пораньше, но обнаружение кроличьего гнезда отвлекло его.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она, не в силах — на самом деле, даже не пытаясь — сдержать нотки удовольствия в своём голосе, — но где, чёрт возьми, ты это нашёл?

Джейсон слабо махнул рукой в сторону запада от того места, где они сейчас находились, что не могло говорить о приличном расстоянии, но не исключало и такого варианта.

Уитни нахмурилась.

— Тебя ведь не ужалили?

В уголках глаз Джейсона появились морщинки от улыбки, и он покачал головой, как бы отвечая: _конечно, нет_. Уитни немного сомневалась, но предположила, что с ним всё в порядке. Если уж зияющие раны не беспокоили его, то укусы пчёл тем более не должны были.

Она опустила глаза на банку, зажатую в собственных руках подобно сокровищу, не в силах игнорировать участившийся пульс.

Что ж, Джейсон определённо стал лучше разбираться в подарках. Были вещи, в которых она нуждалась — пропитание, кров, свет — но не считала это подарками. Он заботился об её потребностях ещё до того, как полюбил, и продолжал это делать, правда, прилагая гораздо больше усилий. Даже то, что он приносил вещи, предназначенные для досуга, уже казалось больше добротой, чем жестами обычной привязанности. Однако нож, цветы и желание показать логово с детёнышами по причине того, что ей могло это понравиться, а теперь ещё и мёд, собранный самостоятельно… это было необычно, но ушло не так далеко от поведения, которое Уитни привыкла ассоциировать с ухаживанием.

Если Джейсон делал что-то с таким намерением, то, наверное, по большей части бессознательно. Сами по себе действия были совершены исключительно исходя из её желаний. Хотя могли быть и немного эгоистичными в том смысле, что Джейсон получал удовольствие от её удовольствия, и это было очевидно по тому, как он наблюдал за её реакцией.

Этот человек не умел хитрить, что было невероятно мило и одновременно неожиданно привлекательно. Впрочем, зачем ей нужен был мужчина, который манипулировал бы ею, мотивы которого были бы неясны, особенно в том, что касалось её счастья и благополучия? Биологически это не имело смысла. Значит, со временем с эволюционной точки зрения у человечества что-то пошло не так. Люди стали больше… _развиваться_?

Джейсон поднёс руку к волосам Уитни, слегка проведя кончиком пальца по цветку, который она вплела в пряди за ухом. Одна из тех роз, что были на крыльце. Казалось, было неразумно носить с собой подарок, но теперь Уитни поняла, что это был её собственный способ бессознательного ухаживания.

— Тебе нравятся мои волосы?

На самом деле вопрос был риторическим, и она знала ответ, помня, как Джейсон прикасался к ней две ночи назад, но всё же он кивнул, подтверждая. Хотел ли он таким образом сказать ей, что она симпатичная?

Или она надеялась, что он так подумает? Разве какая-то небольшая часть её подсознания не пыталась привлечь его внимание? Вплетение цветка в волосы было не совсем с целью их украшения… хоть и недалеко от неё.

— Спасибо, — повторила Уитни, на этот раз немного тише, — за цветы. Они красивые.

И одним лишь выражением благодарности ей удалось превратить Джейсона Вурхиза — печально известного мстительного призрака с Хрустального озера и огромного подобия бессмертной нежити — в неуклюжего подростка. Его глаза опустились, а плечи ссутулились в застенчивости, когда он пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что подарок не имеет большого значения, однако от её удовольствия он явно был в восторге.

А затем он, по сути, сбежал. Поначалу сделал несколько шагов назад, поднял руку в неуверенном жесте, а после повернулся и буквально нырнул в лесную чащу.

Он был таким _неопытно-невинным_. Мог водить рукой по её ноге откровенно сексуальным способом и быть абсолютно спокойным, но от её благодарности за подарок тут же терял самообладание?

Это было чертовски мило.

Поскольку у Уитни снова кончалось нижнее бельё, она потратила большую часть своего дня на стирку; вытащила одежду в корзине к ручью и расположилась на большом камне, как раньше.

На самом деле, она не знала, как ещё провести остаток дня. Не то, чтобы ей действительно хотелось заниматься стиркой. Она предположила, что делала всё это просто для того, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться — тем, что отвлечёт её от давящих мыслей о планируемых событиях завтрашнего дня. Ей не хотелось думать о том, почему идея наконец вернуться домой холодным комом застыла в её животе вместо того, чтобы утешить.

Во время стирки она пела, перебирая все песни, которые могла вспомнить, треть из которых была скорее бессмысленной словесной кашей.

Что делать дальше, она не знала. Просто развесила одежду сушиться и побрела вверх по лестнице, исследуя дом уже без прежнего восторга. Обнаружила пыльные нетронутые кровати и ванные комнаты, предназначенные для владельцев лагеря, и вскоре поняла, что находится в довольно мрачном настроении. Уитни не ожидала, что после такого прекрасного утра будет что-то подобное. С другой стороны, ей было плевать.

Казалось, будто летом закаты длились дольше. Отчасти это было связано с тем, что они начинались раньше, поскольку длинные тени после полудня продолжали растягиваться и углубляться, и внезапно наступал вечер, но слишком светлый, чтобы превратиться в настоящую ночь.

Однако сегодня всё было не так.

Пока Уитни вяло брела по улице, она к своему ужасу заметила, как быстро начало темнеть — гораздо быстрее, чем казалось правильным — и у неё возникло ощущение песочных часов, когда время ускользало словно песок сквозь пальцы или сито.

Время на исходе, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Рукой она провела по перилам крыльца, нежно касаясь поверхности цветов и пытаясь притвориться, будто и не ищет Джейсона взглядом среди затенённых деревьев.

Где он был на самом деле, она не знала. Сегодня она провела в его компании не более тридцати минут, и её болезненно раздражал тот факт, что она позволяла себе переживать из-за его отсутствия весь вечер. Он прекрасно знал, что завтра она уйдёт, и сегодняшние подарки были способом попрощаться. Кроме того, он намеренно держался подальше, чтобы ослабить боль от её неизбежного ухода. И Уитни его не винила. Она даже собственное угнетающее чувство меланхолии не могла облегчить…

Не так она хотела провести здесь свою последнюю ночь. Она не хотела заканчивать этот безумный, ужасный и в то же время чудесный опыт на такой горькой ноте. Она хотела… нет, не могла получить всего, чего хотела. Но могла поступить лучше, чем жалеть себя на крыльце в темноте.

Совершенно случайно Уитни вспомнила о ящике с дровами за дверью кухни — дерево было старым, но сухим, его хорошо защищал ящик. Она зажгла одну из свечей и, когда мерцание пламени на конце спички привлекло внимание, в её голове возникла идея.

В прошлом Уитни никогда не была прилежным скаутом, не могла заставлять себя петь песни и играть с другими детьми в игры, которые ей не нравились. Кроме того, ей было достаточно испытать единичный цикл продажи печенья, чтобы заявить, что она не предназначена для такой жизни. Однако кое-что из её недолгого пребывания в качестве скаута оказалось довольно полезным, чтобы запомнить. Например, она знала, как развести костёр. Конечно, в камине всё было немного по-другому, чем на открытом воздухе, но в некоторой степени даже облегчало задачу. Меньше шансов, что ветер задует пламя до того, как оно разгорится, или, напротив, разожжёт крайне невовремя. Пламя в камине будет благополучно догорать до конца ночи.

Пока она убирала с дороги импровизированные постельные принадлежности и собирала необходимые материалы — таскала дрова из ящика и складывала их в камин, а старые газеты взяла из стопки на одной из книжных полок — её настроение постепенно начало улучшаться. Это было не совсем то, чего она хотела, но так у неё появлялась возможность поужинать у камина, дочитать книгу и, может быть, выпить чашку чая с мёдом. Это было бы прекрасно и уютно, а так как ночь обещала быть более прохладной, без уютной обстановки было не обойтись.

Вскоре в камине вспыхнул огонь, и Уитни решила позаботиться об ужине. Вместо того, чтобы просто довольствоваться супом из банки, она использовала маленькую газовую плиту, чтобы вскипятить немного воды приготовила себе пасту, утопив её в горячем грибном крем-супе. И если лапша была немного несвежей, её вкус, по крайней мере, не был так ощутим.

Принеся свою миску в гостиную, Уитни уселась на один из низких деревянных стульев и тут же вывалила первую порцию еды себе на колени.

Вздохнув, Уитни поставила миску на пол и встала, вылезая из залитых супом шорт. Она не стала переодеваться — надетая на ней длинная рубашка более чем прикрывала все смущающие места. Кроме того, некому было за ней подсматривать. Поэтому Уитни ловко сняла бюстгальтер и бросила его через спинку дивана, чтобы он приземлился где-нибудь на полу.

Так-то лучше.

В какой-то момент пошёл дождь. Летняя морось, слишком слабая даже для того, чтобы её отчётливо слышать, но придающая атмосфере внутри ещё больше уюта. Наслаждаясь приглушённым стуком капель по стеклу, Уитни съела ужин и вернулась на кухню, чтобы помыть посуду и нагреть воды для чая.

Сказать, что она не ожидала звука удара, было, пожалуй, всё равно что промолчать.

Это был мягкий стук, а не хлопок, от которого она бы подскочила. Но всё же Уитни обернулась, растерянно моргнув и посмотрев на кухонную дверь, прежде чем вытереть руки и пойти открывать.

Не то, чтобы она не знала, кто окажется с той стороны. В противном случае сразу вспомнила бы, что на ней нет штанов, и неплохо было бы сначала прихватить с собой нож. Но это был вовсе не какой-то незнакомец из фильмов ужасов, поэтому Уитни смело распахнула дверь и ничуть не удивилась, увидев Джейсона. Её удивил лишь тот факт, что он вообще пришёл.

— Привет, — осторожно произнесла Уитни.

В его позе ощущалась какая-то напряжённая, почти нерешительная энергия, которая заставила Уитни смягчиться, как будто слишком громкие или резкие слова могли заставить Вурхиза броситься обратно в тёмный лес, из которого он пришёл. Он казался… почти ошеломлённым, сбитым с толку тем, как он оказался здесь и почему. Он просто смотрел на неё мутным взглядом, и всё же Уитни не могла избавиться от ощущения, что он словно просил о чём-то — найти метод, способ заглушить шум в собственной голове.

Она искренне ему сочувствовала.

Уитни была не слишком гордой, чтобы признать, что при виде Джейсона у неё возникало чувство, как будто нечто вроде тонкого лезвия медленно вонзается ей в живот.

Отойдя в сторону, она спросила:

— Хочешь войти?

Джейсон колебался, было видно, что он сам не знал, чего хочет.

Следующие слова сами сорвались с её языка:

— Может быть, почитаем? Мы до сих пор не закончили ту книгу…

Плечи Джейсона поникли, словно он вздохнул. Это было почти незаметно, и Уитни легко могла пропустить этот жест, если бы не изучила его манеры, с огромным множеством микродвижений, столь важных для чтения его эмоций.

Джейсон медленно вошёл в дверном проём, чуть наклонив голову, чтобы не удариться. В прошлый раз пришлось потрудиться гораздо больше, чтобы затащить его внутрь. Сегодня вечером потребовалось только приглашение, а не уговоры, но Уитни понимала, что даже это решение не далось Джейсону легко. Он боролся с рефлексом отступить, вернуться в безопасность и свободу снаружи. Пока желание быть с ней побеждало, но она всё равно оставила дверь открытой, а не закрывала за ним, чтобы он не чувствовал себя пойманным или заключённым в клетку.

Однако куртку попросила снять.

— Снимай её, — мягко приказала она, — с тебя капает вода на мой пол.

По правде говоря, Джейсон не так уж и промок, чтобы с него капало. Дождь шёл недолго и не так сильно, чтобы капли успели осесть на одежде, но дело было не в этом. Суть заключалась в том, чтобы заставить Джейсона успокоиться, дать ему то, что он искал. Даже если он уловил её ложь, то не подал виду и просто сделал то, о чём его попросили, выскользнув из рваной вещи и передав ту Уитни, чтобы она могла повесить её на один из крючков.

Уитни продолжила заваривать чай, как и планировала. Это дало Джейсону время привыкнуть, а ей — отвлечься на что-то другое, чтобы не стоять у него над душой. Когда она опустила чайный пакетик в чашку, Джейсон казался более спокойным.

С чашкой, банкой мёда и ложкой Уитни подошла к нему.

— Пойдём, — произнесла она, испытав облегчение, когда Вурхиз последовал за ней в гостиную, — присаживайся куда хочешь.

Поначалу Джейсон задержался у входа в коридор. Уитни подумала, что он, возможно, осматривает комнату, изучает планировку и все возможные пути отступления, а потому терпеливо ждала, расставляя чайные принадлежности на низком столике рядом с диваном, и взяла книгу, которую оставила открытой, после чего вернула её на книжную полку, взяв «Паутину Шарлотты». Повернувшись, Уитни увидела, как Джейсон осторожно подошёл к стулу напротив неё и опустился на него. К счастью, стул оказался не слишком маленьким, и Вурхиз смог в него втиснуться.

Сдерживая улыбку, она вернулась к камину и присела на колени рядом со столиком.

— И на чём мы там остановились… — вслух размышляла она, открывая банку и добавляя немного мёда в чай. Это была бессмысленная фраза, но именно такие оказывали на Джейсона успокаивающее воздействие.

Казалось, он смягчился, погружаясь в мягкое сиденье и спинку стула.

Уитни соскребла пальцем мёд и рассеянно сунула его в рот, издавая тихий стон удовольствия, после чего закрыла банку. Затем, поджав под себя ноги, она наклонилась, оперевшись бедром о подушку, оставшуюся от импровизированной кровати, устроилась поудобнее и потянулась за книгой.

« _Занятия в школе закончились, и Ферн приходила в хлев почти каждый день, чтобы тихо посидеть на стульчике._ »

Пока Уитни читала, Джейсон постепенно расслаблялся, напряжение ускользало из его тела подобно туману при звуке её голоса, на фоне которого трещали дрова в камине. Она прочитала целую главу, ни разу не прикоснувшись к чаю.

Уитни дочитала до половины следующей главы, когда дрова окончательно догорели, оторвав её от страниц. Отметив нужное место закладкой из шнурка, она отложила книгу в сторону и подошла к камину. Она добавила ещё три поленья к углям, и сухое дерево начало рассыпаться с треском и потоком искр.

Выпрямившись с лёгким стоном, Уитни выгнула спину и потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы после долгого сидения на одном месте. Затем повернулась, и как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить испуганный взгляд Джейсона. Судя по тому, как резко он дёрнул головой, то пока она не видела, он точно пялился на её задницу.

А, может быть, у неё от жара просто закружилась голова, и теперь она видела то, чего не могло быть. Или дело было в одиночестве, длившемся слишком долго. Возможно, ей просто стоит вернуться к книге и продолжать читать, как будто ничего не произошло.

Но Уитни не стала этого делать.

Ей потребовалось в общей сложности четыре шага, чтобы добраться до Джейсона, повернуться и перенести свой вес — положить руку ему на плечо и приподняться, таким образом устроившись на его коленях. Уитни почувствовала, как резко он втянул воздух. Его глаза расширились, а голова запрокинулась, когда он с сомнением и недоверием посмотрел на неё.

_Что ты делаешь?_

Действительно.

Уитни не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Подлокотник упирался ей в бок, а колено неудобно прижималось к другому. Но Уитни этого не чувствовала. Как она могла уделять внимание чему-то подобному, когда Джейсон был прямо здесь, такой тёплый и твёрдый, его грудь поднималась и опускалась немного быстрее, чем минуту назад. Уитни чувствовала биение его сердца под своей ладонью.

Она находилась так близко к нему, что могла различить все крошечные изъяны на поверхности маски. Вмятины и царапины, сколы. Маска закрывала лицо Джейсона, однако некоторые участки можно было рассмотреть. Потрёпанная старая кожа ремешков обхватывала череп. А внизу был виден подбородок — крепкая и квадратная кость, облачённая в гладкую кожу без каких-либо следов щетины.

Желание захватило настолько внезапно и сильно, что Уитни подалась вперёд, как будто её толкнула сама гравитация. Она наклонила голову и прижалась губами к коже между ухом и челюстью.

Она почувствовала, как резко вздохнул Джейсон, а после дёрнулся, словно она ударила его током. Уитни быстро отпрянула, взволнованная и пристыженная.

Какого чёрта она вообще _позволяла_ себе это делать?

— Я… прости, — запинаясь, пролепетала она, — я больше не буду…

Джейсон покачал головой в знак протеста, и Уитни моргнула, на секунду опешив. Она думала, что ему будет легче, если она прекратит таким образом контактировать с ним, но потом поняла, что на самом деле от него не исходило никаких сигналов отступить. Джейсон всё ещё сидел, как и раньше, может быть, чуть более неподвижно, но его взгляд был спокойным. Она просто удивила его, и всё. Он не хотел, чтобы она останавливалась.

— Не мог бы ты…

Да и пошло тогда всё к чёрту.

— Не мог бы ты сделать что-нибудь для меня? — он вопросительно наклонил голову, и Уитни схватилась пальцами за его футболку, потянув. — Например, снять это.

Хотя Джейсон казался несколько сбитым с толку, он не колебался. Придержав одной рукой маску, другой он потянулся к вороту футболки. Уитни смотрела, как он стянул одежду через голову, и в этот момент почувствовала себя викторианской девушкой, у которой кружится голова и случается обморок от одной только мысли об обнажённом запястье. А ведь Джейсон дал ей гораздо больше.

Его тело немногие назвали бы красивым. Как Уитни и предполагала, Джейсон не пытался формировать свою мускулатуру так, чтобы соответствовать современному представлению статуи Давида. Его тело было грубым, тяжёлым и естественно сформировавшимся на основе фактического использования.

Уитни провела рукой по толстым линиям его шеи, по выступающей дуге, где ключица перетекала в плечо, расположенное выше, где начинался бицепс — _о, боги, какие же у него были бицепсы_. Затем пальцы Уитни проследовали по неглубокой линии, разделявшей пополам массивы мускулов, из которых состояла его грудь, потом вдоль бока через сужение мощного пресса на животе до намёков на твёрдые тазовые кости.

У неё пересохло во рту. А ещё широко раскрылись глаза и покраснело лицо.

Господи.

Джейсон казался намного более… ну, как бы глупо это ни звучало, но он больше походил на мужчину, чем любой из её бывших парней — причём, именно на _мужчину_ , а не на смазливого пацана. Уитни не могла объяснить, почему. Не то, чтобы она была сильно моложе него. Разница в их с Джейсоном возрастах была меньше десяти лет. Но почему-то существование без современных удобств добавило ему зрелости — _в отличие от неё_. Когда Уитни снова заговорила, её голос звучал немного хрипло:

— Это… ничего, что я прикасаюсь к тебе?

До сих пор его глаза не отрывались от её лица, наблюдая с любопытством, пока она в ответ ошеломлённо глядела на него. Теперь его взгляд дрогнул — со слабой вспышкой неуверенности — прежде чем он кивнул в ответ.

Уитни остановилась. Не похоже, что Джейсону не нравилась эта идея — скорее, он не понимал, зачем она хотела это делать. Он был не в своей тарелке, и они оба это знали. Уитни нужно было добиться того, чтобы он понял, что не обязан соглашаться с тем, чего не хочет, только потому, что она попросила, или потому что боялся, что отказ оттолкнёт её.

Уитни поняла, что это было самое близкое взаимодействие — находиться с ним на уровне глаз, но ей всё равно пришлось приподнять подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Не обязательно соглашаться, — он моргнул, как будто сбитый с толку, и Уитни откинулась на дюйм, чтобы подчеркнуть, что смотрит ему прямо в глаза, — если не хочешь. Ничего страшного, если ты _не_ хочешь, чтобы я что-то делала. Понимаешь?

Джейсон слегка наклонил голову, впитывая её слова. Уитни почувствовала, как его пальцы коснулись её спины, а затем отстранились, как в тот раз, когда он потянулся к её лицу на кухне две ночи назад.

— Но ты можешь прикасаться ко мне, — продолжила она, — когда захочешь. Тебе не нужно каждый раз спрашивать.

Прошло мгновение, отсчитываемое единственным вздохом Джейсона, прежде чем он положил ладонь на её бок, огладил талию и очень нежно сжал. Он снова кивнул, и на этот раз Уитни не усомнилась.

Он всё понял.

Со временем она стала видеть в маске его лицо, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знала, что это всего лишь щит. Теперь всё было по-другому, и Уитни обнаружила, что задаётся вопросом, как же он выглядел под маской. У него должны быть нос и рот, она не слышала каких-либо подозрительных хрипов, а это означало, что даже если Джейсон был изуродован, на дыхание его проблемы не повлияли. Он был в шрамах? Черты его лица были непропорциональными? Был ли его внешний изъян настолько плох или просто человеческая жестокость вынудила Вурхиза _спрятать_ лицо? Всё, что Уитни могла ясно видеть — это глаза. Один точно располагался немного ниже другого, что обосновывало её предположения. Но всё равно его глаза были довольно красивыми и выразительными, пусть и лишёнными ресниц, либо те были слишком тонкими и бледными.

Джейсон… умел краснеть? Её собственные гены, подарившие в том числе рыжий оттенок волос, заставляли краснеть легко и густо — вплоть до груди. На мгновение Уитни представила себе, как застенчивый, милый мужчина мог покраснеть под взглядом девушки, которая ему нравилась. Это было _головокружительно_.

Она задалась вопросом, как мог выглядеть рот Джейсона. Его губы. Они узкие или полные? Мягкие? Или что-то среднее?

Теперь любопытство было сильным, как никогда, но ей и в голову не приходило спросить у него об этом. Она и так спрашивала слишком часто, а Джейсон от многого отказался ради неё. Поэтому Уитни просто спрятала своё любопытство и наслаждалась тем, что у неё было. Каждым его великолепным дюймом.

Она позволила своим ладоням скользить по внушительным мускулам его рук, кожа которых была немного бледной, но удивительно гладкой. Полоса шрамов тянулась через плечо Джейсона, как будто кто-то однажды пытался обезглавить его, но потерпел неудачу, нанеся слишком неглубокое ранение.

Ещё больше шрамов покрывали его грудь и руки, а по боку тянулся рубец, словно от попытки выпотрошить. Кожа Джейсона напоминала карту: следы тяжёлой жизни и отсутствия другого выбора. Уитни провела пальцем по одной из заживших ран и заметила, что у Джейсона было не так уж много растительности на теле, не считая тончайших волосков вдоль предплечий и области ниже пупка.

Уитни чувствовала, что балансирует на краю пропасти, ступая на линию, которую ещё не пересекла, но если осмелится, то никогда не сможет вернуться.

В голове послышался предупреждающий звон, но Уитни была вне досягаемости здравого смысла, способного спасти её.

И она не была уверена, что нуждалась в такой помощи.

***

Наступление этого дня было неизбежным; как будто тяга огромного веса медленно тянула к краю обрыва. С того момента, как рассвело, Джейсону казалось, что он просто выжидал удара, готовясь наконец рухнуть на глубину.

Третий день — последний день.

Оглядываясь назад, он мало что мог вспомнить. Он помнил, как собирал цветы и раскладывал их длинной гирляндой вдоль перил. Но не помнил, почему. Он помнил, как нашёл улей и что медовые соты были вкусными и сладкими, а Уитни любила сладкое. Он помнил, как в детстве добывал соты и даже не был ужален, но не помнил, как конкретно добывать мёд. Почти забыл об этом совсем, пока вес банки в кармане не пробудил отдельные фрагменты в его памяти.

Он вспомнил её улыбку — он помнил все её улыбки — и тот розовато-белый цветок, который она заправила в волосы над ухом.

А потом он оставил её по какой-то причине, которая на тот момент имела смысл. По крайней мере, он так предполагал. Он собирался держаться подальше не потому что ему было больно находиться рядом и думать о том, что она скоро уйдёт… при всей боли он бы всё равно предпочёл быть с ней. Но потом, внезапно оказавшись глубоко в лесу, в темноте, он сам не понял, почему оставил её. _Почему_ , когда оставалось так мало времени? Такого драгоценного времени…

Джейсон помчался к её дому с невероятной скоростью, когда начался дождь, довольно тёплый, как это часто бывает в конце лета. Затем перелез через перила, разбросав цветы, и встал у двери. Если он и постучал, то не помнил этого и продолжал стоять, ощетинившись, пока дверь не открылась, и напряжённое ощущение неминуемого краха не смягчилось.

Приглашение войти частично пробудило отвращение к определённому пространству. Но он всё равно согласился по двум причинам. Во-первых, потому что уже сделал это однажды и не погиб, а во-вторых, потому что никакое условное отвращение не должно быть важнее желания провести с Уитни остатки времени.

Её суета на кухне успокаивала его, помогала сосредоточиться. Он заметил, что на Уитни не было штанов, и, хотя рубашка на ней была длинной, она обнажала ноги гораздо больше, чем платье. От волос Уитни пахло дровами и дымом, и, судя по доносившимся из комнаты звуком, она зажгла огонь.

Джейсон позволил ей увести его в другую комнату и уговорить сесть на стул, который был не совсем удобным, но достаточно прочным, чтобы выдержать его вес. Уитни подошла к узкому книжному шкафу, обменяв незнакомую книгу на ту, которую Джейсон сразу узнал, поскольку та провела несколько лет на его собственной полке. Затем Уитни открыла банку с мёдом, которую он ей отдал, зачерпнула ложкой и добавила его к жидкости в своей чашке. После этого собрала остатки мёда кончиком пальца и…

Горячий, знакомый клубок напряжения закрутился в животе Джейсона, когда Уитни просунула палец между губ, чтобы облизать его. Он был одержим её мягкими, красивыми губами — в этот момент ещё более прекрасными, блестящими от золотистого мёда — но от подобных мыслей следовало избавляться, и как можно быстрее.

Джейсону почти удалось забыться, пока Уитни читала вслух. В комнате было тепло, звуки огня и дождя сливались с нежностью её голоса, создавая некую успокаивающую музыку, и хотя стул был слишком жёстким и низким, он добавлял обстановке особого комфорта.

Это было приятно и походило на что-то, похороненное в его подсознании — что-то яркое, сладкое и чудесное, которое снова стало реальностью.

Затем огонь в камине затих, как и голос Уитни. И Джейсона словно резко вывели из ступора, оставив дезориентированным, слабо цепляющимся за опору.

Он увидел, как Уитни встала и подошла к камину, вооружённая кочергой и куском дерева. Она нагнулась, подол рубашки поднялся, и взгляд Джейсона упал на её оголённые бёдра, на тени, обрамляющие изгибы её ягодиц. Он заметил, как мелькнула бледно-голубая кружевная ткань за мгновение до того, как Уитни выпрямилась.

А потом она обернулась, внезапно застыв, и Джейсон сразу понял, что она поймала направление его взгляда.

Он не должен был этого делать, но был совершенно не в состоянии отвести глаза. Чувство вины скрутило его внутренности, он понятия не имел, как теперь поступит Уитни. Его разум был полон паники. Уитни приблизилась к нему, и хотя Джейсон никогда по-настоящему не подумал бы, что она способна ударить его в приступе гнева, то сейчас будто бы ожидал этого. Однако то, что она сделала, шокировало не меньше.

Джейсон не знал, что значит «потерять дар речи», но скорее всего именно это могло с ним произойти в тот момент, когда Уитни устроилась на его коленях. Он чувствовал её всю: вес, то, как она прижималась своей хрупкой фигуркой к его массивному телу. Её пальцы вцепились в его футболку, пытаясь удержаться или почувствовать себя в безопасности, и ему это нравилось. Причём, даже больше, чем следовало бы.

Внезапно Уитни наклонилась вперёд, скрываясь от его взгляда, и он почувствовал её дыхание, губы на своей челюсти, затем — на мочке уха.

Тепло, накопившееся в животе, воспламенилось, закручиваясь подобно огненному вихрю. Джейсон знал, что вздрогнул и тем самым напугал Уитни, но она, похоже, восприняла его реакцию как нежелание прикосновений, что было полной _противоположностью_ тому, чего он хотел на самом деле. Джейсон не знал другого способа сообщить ей, кроме как беспомощно покачать головой, отвергнуть её извинения, что в общем-то сработало, поскольку Уитни не попыталась ускользнуть.

Но теперь она смотрела на него немного странно, что заставляло нервничать.

— Не мог бы ты сделать что-нибудь для меня?

Вопрос его позабавил. Очевидно, она до сих пор не понимала, что он был готов сделать что угодно ради неё, в том числе снять футболку.

Эту просьбу было легко исполнить, но в тот момент, когда Джейсон стягивал футболку, он подумал, что Уитни просила его раздеться не потому, что его одежда была грязной или неприятной на ощупь, а потому что ей хотелось _посмотреть на него_.

Таким образом, он пришёл к логическому выводу, что Уитни находила в нём нечто привлекательное. Могла чувствовать почти то же магическое притяжение, что и он к ней, и от того её поведение ещё больше озадачивало. В этом был смысл. Но то, как она прикоснулась к его _коже губами_ …

В этот момент Джейсон собрал все фрагменты собственного понимания воедино. Уитни целовала его. Не в рот, но при всём скудном опыте поцелуев — когда мать нежно целовала его в щёку или макушку — он был в состоянии отличить материнский поцелуй от поцелуя Уитни.

Голова Джейсона закружилась, лёгкие затрепетали, требуя больше кислорода, а на висках проступил пот, капли которого скользнули по груди и спине. В страхе, адреналине и волнении.

— Это… ничего, что я прикасаюсь к тебе?

Её голос был более низким, чем обычно, почти хриплым, но не совсем. Она и прежде хрипела, но после грубого крика. В этот раз всё было не так. Джейсон кивнул, не задумываясь, но когда Уитни отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него более пристально, он не понял, почему она выглядела настолько обеспокоенной.

Он не раздумывая потянулся к почти шелковой ткани её рубашки и рефлекторно вздрогнул, когда Уитни добавила: « _Не обязательно соглашаться_ ». Она делала то же, что и он — спрашивала разрешения, не желая переступать грань.

— Но ты можешь прикасаться ко мне, — хрипло продолжила она, — когда захочешь.

Джейсон не осмелился сделать больше, чем положить руку ей на бок, как и хотел. Пальцы Уитни скользили по его ключицам, затем переключились на руки. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя грязным, хотя вчера почти полностью вымылся. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы перебить навязчивое ощущение.

Уитни не могла чувствовать, как он становится твёрже под ней, но сам Джейсон ощущал жар собственного лица, и стыд смешался с пьянящим удовольствием от близости. И даже если Уитни что-то заметила, то виду не подала. Её глаза были тёмными, почти остекленевшими, а взгляд был направлен туда, где она водила ладонями по его груди, кончиками пальцев нежно обрисовывая шрамы, на которые он давно не обращал внимания. Джейсон чувствовал её дрожь, что отзывалась эхом в его собственных костях.

Он должен был прикоснуться к ней.

 _Должен_.

Это было не какое-то контролируемое побуждение или влечение, а потребность, столь же сильная, как дыхание. Джейсон отбросил футболку на пол, чтобы освободить руку, и поднёс её к плечу Уитни, обнажённому в том месте, где соскользнула горловина рубашки. Кожа её сияла, словно освещаясь изнутри — как будто в неё впитался съеденный мёд и начал светиться. Джейсон коснулся её там, провёл подушечками пальцев по тонкой дуге ключицы, почти удивляясь, почему Уитни даже не вздрогнула, когда его пальцы переместились ей на затылок.

В тот момент Джейсон прекрасно осознавал, насколько глубоко она должна ему доверять, раз позволяла делать это, несмотря на отсутствие объективных причин. Правда, и хватка была совсем не похожа на ту, которую он использовал с намерением причинить вред, но то, что она позволила ему обнять её шею, уже было немалым.

Что-то нежное и собственническое сжало сердце Джейсона. Он сожалел о том, что не имел возможности выразить это чувство.

Только когда голова Уитни откинулась назад, а губы приоткрылись, желание скользнуло между его рёбрами, как острый нож.

Это было странно, ведь Джейсон никогда особо не думал о поцелуях. Он помнил, как целовала его мать — в знак привязанности или утешения, если требовалось успокоить боль, но в данном случае подразумевался другой вид поцелуев, который он наблюдал у вожатых или более взрослых ребят из лагеря. Это всегда выглядело неприятно: прижатые рты, открытые так, будто люди намеревались съесть друг друга. Джейсон низводил эту деятельность до чего-то, чего никогда не поймёт, и решил игнорировать её.

Но теперь, когда он обнаружил, что его глаза снова прикованы к губам Уитни, таким розовым, пышным и блестящим, то подумал, что, возможно, готов изменить свою точку зрения относительно поцелуев.

С тех пор, как Джейсон нашёл свою маску, он никогда не думал о том, чтобы просто так снять её. Иногда ему приходилось — в те редкие моменты, когда было нужно утолить голод, почистить зубы или умыться. Но в том-то и дело, что это всегда было результатом досадной необходимости. Он никогда этого не хотел. А теперь, когда он смотрел на красивое лицо Уитни, её закрытые глаза и приоткрытые словно в неком предвкушении губы, он испытывал невероятное желание схватить маску, сорвать её и наклонить голову для поцелуя.

Это было глупо и импульсивно. Джейсон знал, что любая попытка будет в лучшем случае неуклюжей. В худшем — превратится в катастрофу. Он не совсем умел использовать свой рот даже для простых вещей. Попытка сделать что-то настолько интимное, с кем-то таким хрупким… мимолётная мысль о вреде, который может быть невольно нанесён, пугала его. Кроме того, Уитни точно не хотела бы целовать что-то настолько уродливое.

Раздался звук — тяжёлый неглубокий выдох, даже слишком сильный для обычного вздоха. Рука Уитни нашла его руку, и его кожа покрылась мурашками, когда изящные пальцы вцепились в неё, как будто она пыталась держаться за него.

Джейсон инстинктивно приспособился, скользнув ладонью по её спине… и примерно через полсекунды Уитни пошевелилась.

***

Уитни чувствовала себя пьяной.

Она не могла думать, хотя _должна была_. Жар кожи Джейсона буквально проникал в её кровь, биение его сердца касалось её ладоней, и она не могла собрать воедино все чувства, чтобы вспомнить, почему ей следовало сделать вздох.

Она смутно услышала, как какая-то ткань с шуршанием упала на пол, а затем почувствовала, как рука Джейсона скользнула по её плечу и неглубокой впадине у основания шеи. Уитни рефлекторно сглотнула, когда мозолистые подушечки пальцев скользнули по её горлу к затылку. И как так получалось, что простое прикосновение могло возбуждать больше, чем поцелуй? Майк в своё время не проявлял достаточного энтузиазма в этом смысле, а Джейсон был гораздо более проницательным.

Кончик его указательного пальца коснулся мягкого участка кожи чуть ниже её уха, и когда её веки задрожали, а дыхание перехватило, он заметил это и повторил действие — с намеренной медлительностью проводя пальцем ниже.

Уитни откинула голову назад, обнажая горло подобно тому, как животные обнажают уязвимый живот в знак покорности. В её собственном животе в это время скапливалось обжигающее тепло, вызываю резкую пульсацию.

 _Блядь_.

Уитни схватила Джейсона за руку, её ногти впились в его кожу. Опираясь другой рукой на его грудь для равновесия, она перенесла свой вес вперёд, чтобы полноценно оседлать его. Джейсон был шире в бёдрах, чем Майк, а это означало, что ей придётся расставить колени намного дальше друг от друга, что делало её позу совершенно вульгарной.

И её действия явно поразили Джейсона на инстинктивном уровне, потому что Уитни почувствовала, как он напрягся, когда она раздвинула ноги и прижалась к нему задницей. Рукой он придержал её спину, чтобы не позволить упасть, затем плавно переместил на талию, после — на бедро, как будто чуть отодвигая и удерживая подальше от выпуклости между ног.

Но Уитни почти не чувствовала его, она ничего не чувствовала, пока её колени не упёрлись в каркас стула.

Всего секунду назад она была такой решительной, а теперь её уверенность дрогнула. Молчание Джейсона заставляло её немного беспокоиться. Она всё ещё сомневалась, действительно ли он этого хотел, или она давила на него, а он просто был слишком вежливым и терпеливым, чтобы возразить… И это было не лёгкое сочетание неуверенности и застенчивости, а вполне реальное беспокойство о злоупотреблении своим преимуществом.

Женщины были не единственными, кто мог быть принуждён к сексуальному контакту в состоянии сомнительного согласия, и Уитни болезненно осознавала, сколько власти имела над Джейсоном. Она не хотела заставлять его делать что-то против воли, лишь бы доставить ей удовольствие, или потому что он не был уверен, что имеет право отказывать ей. Честно говоря, Джейсон вообще мог не понимать, что чувствует и о чём думает в данный момент. Было бы неплохо, если бы он искренне хотел её, но она предпочтёт держаться подальше, чем принуждать его к чему-то. Не дай бог, она нанесёт ему травму на всю жизнь из-за того, что не сможет себя контролировать — а это вполне возможно. Такая ситуация ничем не будет отличаться от изнасилования, а потому Уитни не хотела рисковать.

Она действительно не знала, что теперь делать. Зато знала, чего хотела. Ей хотелось лизнуть его грудь, начать с горла и закончить тем интригующим местом, всё ещё скрытым одеждой… но Джейсон мог не быть к этому готов. Если бы у неё был выбор, она бы начала всё медленно, потратила какое-то время на поцелуи и ничего больше. Но это был не вариант. Так как же задать ему вопрос, чтобы выразиться ясно, но не манипулировать им?

Уитни позволила своей руке скользнуть по его широкой груди.

Дыхание Джейсона изменилось, став грубее, и на мгновение она поколебалась, гадая, не стоит ли вообще остановиться. Но, похоже, он этого не хотел. Джейсон смотрел на неё ясно, сосредоточенно и одновременно тепло.

Уитни и не подумала бы, что когда-нибудь кто-то будет смотреть на неё так, с безудержным _голодом_. Ей всегда казалось, что это неуместное сравнение для обозначения желания. Только не сейчас. Теперь она поняла, что есть причина, по которой люди использовали именно это сравнение, потому что она тоже чувствовала — гложущее, сплошное желание, не насытив которое можно оказаться поглощённой им же.

Интересно, у Джейсона был открыт рот? Он приоткрыл губы в ожидании?

При мысли об этом она рефлекторно облизнула собственные губы, и взгляд Вурхиза тут же опустился, следя за скольжением её языка. Уитни почувствовала, как в её животе что-то сжалось.

Джейсон казался очень увлечённым её ртом. В конце концов, у них было немало времени, чтобы изучить друг друга, чтобы знакомство переросло от простого признания существования к любопытству и очарованию совершенно иного рода. Уитни тоже была увлечена отдельными его частями, хотя до сих пор ей было непросто научиться различать детали.

Её рука опустилась ниже, поглаживая рёбра — мускулы Джейсона напряглись под кожей от прикосновения. Он слегка поёрзал, и, хотя Уитни подозревала, что это больше связано с новизной ощущений, нежели настоящим дискомфортом, она спросила:

— Всё хорошо?

Она чувствовала, как он старался расслабиться и довериться ей. Джейсон и вправду ей доверял, ведь она делала всё возможное, чтобы заслужить это.

Он кивнул, хоть и немного натянуто, и Уитни позволила кончикам своих пальцев опуститься ещё ниже, задевая пояс его рабочих штанов.

Уитни заметила, как он сглотнул, как дёрнулась его рука рядом с ней. Джейсон не давил на неё и не демонстрировал других очевидных признаков неприязни или беспокойства, но в его глазах был намёк на что-то дикое и не совсем уверенное, что заставило её отказаться от первоначального плана. Меньше всего она хотела травмировать его сильнее, чем, вероятно, уже травмировала. Поэтому она, минуя пуговицу и молнию, просто скользнула ладонью по твёрдой выпуклости, скрытой тканью.

Джейсон напрягся, его дыхание прервалось.

Уитни слегка надавила ладонью, и его хватка на ней сжалась почти болезненно, что заставило её подумать о том, что таким образом он умолял остановиться. Тем не менее, когда она попыталась убрать руку, он схватил её за запястье и прижал обратно к грубой ткани. Независимо от того, было ли ему комфортно, он не хотел, чтобы она останавливалась. Решительное согласие — это не то же самое, что энтузиазм, но Джейсон уже не был наивным ребёнком. Уитни не собиралась делать выбор за него, но и прекращать, не доходя до конца, когда он просил об обратном, тоже.

Она нежно погладила кончиками пальцев в знак понимания и продолжения, и почувствовала, как дёрнулась его напряжённая плоть. Джейсон сделал глубокий вдох, и его рука безвольно упала. Видеть, как этот неукротимый человек — эта великая катастрофическая сила — отказывался от контроля, которым явно очень дорожил, для неё было… увлекательно.

Уитни внимательно наблюдала за ним, за его дрожью от её прикосновений. Когда она вновь нежно сжала ладонь, его спина выгнулась. Сильные плечи напряглись, сухожилия на шее стали походить на стальные тросы. Он почти оттолкнул её, и ему бы это удалось, если бы он сам не сжимал её столь крепко. До такой степени, что Уитни была почти уверена, что на её бедре останется синяк, но сейчас было не до этого. Она могла практически видеть биение пульса под кожей его шеи и наклонилась вперёд, чтобы прижаться к ней губами, вдыхая чистый аромат его кожи, ощущая естественный солоноватый привкус.

Мягкий звук удовольствия сорвался с её уст, когда она горячо провела кончиком языка по его горлу. И реакция последовала незамедлительно.

У Джейсона не было голоса, но она буквально чувствовала, как из глубины его груди вырвался стон — Джейсон откинул голову назад, его лёгкие вздымались. Затем она ощутила спазм в его бёдрах и тёплый прилив облегчения под её ладонью; это было быстро, сложно, но великолепно. И хотя поначалу она чувствовала головокружение и бурное удовлетворение, оно быстро превратилось в раскаяние, когда к ней вернулось рациональное мышление.

Уитни отстранилась, всматриваясь в лицо Джейсона. Его глаза были широко раскрыты и казались дикими, и на мгновение она подумала, что не должна была этого делать. _Ничего_ из этого. Она перешла _черту_ слишком быстро.

И это называется «не травмировать беднягу».

— Мне жаль… мне так жаль, я… ты в порядке?

Кивнул он слабо, словно был опьянён.

— Тебе понравилось?

Она не знала, почему внезапно почувствовала себя застенчивой после того, что только что произошло. То, что Джейсон реагировал физически, не означало, что ему понравилось, и гадать она не собиралась. Хотя, возможно, стоило сделать это, прежде чем приставать с расспросами.

С заметным усилием он оторвал левую руку от края стула. Его пальцы слегка дрожали, касаясь её подбородка, который он приподнял, побуждая встретиться с ним взглядом. И хотя Джейсон до сих пор выглядел ошеломлённым, когда кивнул во второй раз, Уитни поняла, что акцент бы на прикосновении к её лицу. В ожидании зрительного контакта.

 _Да_ , таким образом говорил он. _Очень сильно_.

Его большой палец ласково погладил её подбородок. Палец был таким мягким, совсем не похожим на плоть под её ладонью.

Именно тогда Уитни осознала, что её рука всё ещё прижималась к его паху, ткань над которым была покрыта тёмными и влажными пятнами, и который всё ещё был твёрд. Осознание этого заставило её горло сжаться, как и чувствительные мышцы бёдер. Затем последовала влажность, в очередной раз пропитавшая нижнее бельё, которое уже начинало натирать. _Боже_ , она была так возбуждена, что почти чувствовала _боль_ — требовательная пульсация между ног была подобна ране. Уитни возбудилась настолько, что не могла не прижаться промежностью к его члену, не сдержав сломанного вздоха.

Джейсон был зорким и внимательным, поэтому, конечно же, всё заметил. Она поняла это по морщинкам в уголках его глаз, по взгляду, который метнулся к месту, скрытому краем её рубашки. Джейсон понял, что она только что сделала.

И что она до этого делала _ладонью_ через его грёбаные _штаны_.

Он слегка зашевелился под ней, непреднамеренно сжав её руку. Как он всё ещё… Да, такое случалось, но сразу после первого раза?

С научной точки зрения Уитни не была уверена, существовала ли реальная корреляция между выносливостью и биологическим императивом, но кое-какая её часть либо верила, что это так, либо ей было просто плевать.

Вдруг стало трудно дышать. Уитни могла чувствовать собственное учащённое сердцебиение в горле, висках и… другом месте, когда она убирала руку с его паха. Она чувствовала линию каждого из его пальцев там, где они лежали на её бедре. Он всё ещё смотрел на неё, его зрачки расширились, превратившись в тёмные зеркала, отражавшие вожделение, затуманившее её мозг. Вожделение, что объединялось у основания позвоночника и внизу живота.

Это ощущение определённо… обострилось.

Рефлекторная дрожь пробежала по спине Уитни в виде озноба, который вовсе не был ознобом, и она знала, что последует за этим. Джейсон не мог не заметить, как напряглись её соски, учитывая, что она была без бюстгальтера. Да он был практически на уровни её груди, чёрт возьми, но мало обращал на неё внимания даже с учётом близости и учащённого дыхания. Джейсон обращал внимание лишь на то, как она ёрзала на его коленях, и перевёл взгляд с её бёдер на лицо.

О, да, он всё понимал правильно и добился большего успеха, чем многие мужчины с опытом, раз в пять превышающим его собственный. Но это был её Джейсон: зоркий, внимательный и умный.

 _Её Джейсон_.

***

Он ломался, трещал по швам.

В его _мозгу_ происходило короткое замыкание, извергались искры, как из разорванного провода, сердце колотилось, готовое так же разорваться, и Джейсон был полностью _поглощён_ Уитни. Её запах в его лёгких, её горячие губы, и рука — та самая, которая уже не поглаживала его через брюки, а обвилась вокруг шеи, одновременно успокаивая и подавляя.

Она прикоснулась к нему, к его плоти, как будто целенаправленно… и если это было так, то перед ней Джейсон становился абсолютно беспомощным, но продолжающим чувствовать. Запертым в невероятной смеси блаженства и полной агонии. Он не понимал, как это возможно — чувствовать себя настолько неудобно и в то же время до головокружения _хорошо_. Но он _чувствовал_. Точка боли, которая на самом деле не была болью, сосредотачивалась в его паху и распространялась наружу.

Его зрение затуманилось, а глаза закатились. Казалось, он разбился о лезвие забвения. Удовольствие было настолько сильным, что было больно, оно словно разрезало каждую его частичку сразу. Тем не менее, за ним последовало облегчение, которое можно было описать как эйфорию.

Каждая часть Джейсона расслабилась — все те места, о которых он даже не знал и которые _могли_ расслабиться, тоже расслабились. Его суставы стали рыхлыми и жидкими, а вены залились теплом. Это напомнило ему сельтерскую воду, которая на языке ощущается одновременно странно и невероятно приятно.

Было ли это тем, что испытывали нормальные люди от тактильных контактов? В этом состояла цель их странных сплетений?

Если да, то неудивительно, что они часто этим занимались.

Голос Уитни прорвался сквозь туман, неся в себе беспокойство, которое он не понимал. Она спрашивала, всё ли с ним в порядке, как будто сама не знала.

По тому, как его рука расслабилась, он понял, что впивался пальцами в мягкую плоть её бёдер Как сильно он вцепился в неё? Достаточно больно? Уитни не выглядела так, будто ощущала боль, хотя Джейсон до сих пор не мог сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы интерпретировать её реакцию.

Когда его взгляд прояснился, он обнаружил, что она всё ещё смотрит на него со следами беспокойства. Раньше Уитни была так уверена в себе и своих знаниях. А теперь её уверенность куда-то испарилась. Почему она выглядела _нервной_? Сожалела ли о том, что сделала, о своих прикосновениях к нему? О том, что заставила его чувствовать столь чудесную эйфорию? Нет, вряд ли дело в этом. Во всяком случае, Джейсон так не думал. Уитни больше выглядела так, как будто ждала, что он разозлится на неё. И он сам был хорошо знаком с этим чувством.

Джейсон не знал, что со всем этим делать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не озвучила второй вопрос.

 _Понравилось_ ли ему?

Даже если бы Джейсон обладал даром речи, он серьёзно засомневался бы в своей способности чётко сформулировать, _насколько_ ему понравилось. Да и простых слов едва ли хватило бы для полноценного выражения чувств. Он должен был говорить это глазами, мягким прикосновением к её лицу своей рукой, всё ещё дрожащей от нервов, которые обжигали изнутри — в хорошем смысле. Ему пришлось кивнуть, но как можно более решительно. Радовало то, что казалось, этого было достаточно, чтобы рассеять сомнения Уитни.

Он обхватил её подбородок, почувствовав тёплую нежность, как будто введённую в его кровоток, когда он посмотрел в красивое и уже такое родное лицо. Любимое лицо.

Это было неописуемое чувство связи, принадлежности. Всепоглощающий прилив удовольствия… это было прекрасно.

Уитни ёрзала, сидя верхом на нём, как будто ей было неудобно. Её дыхание стало почти бесшумным. В тот же момент её ладонь сжалась на его паху, послав горячую стрелу потребности, прожигающую его, и в этот момент Джейсон почувствовал, как будто в мозгу что-то щёлкнуло и — наконец-то — встало на место.

Он испытывал _голод_. Не тот, от которого желудок посылает спазмы — этот новый голод проник в саму его плоть, в кости и разум, вплоть до той грубой материи, которая была собрана для его создания. Ох, как же его тело хотело её. Пульсировало и скулило, как чрезмерно напряжённый клапан давления. Но почему Уитни… до сих пор выглядела так, словно ей было некомфортно?

Уитни была вся напряжена, почти дрожала, её лицо покраснело, как от боли или нервозности. Через штанины он почувствовал просачивающуюся влагу, почти как…

Взгляд Джейсона упал, инстинктивно ища источник. Его мозг сразу подумал, что это могла быть кровь — как в ту ночь, когда Уитни срочно требовалась ванна или бинты. Но это предположение не казалось правильным. Запах крови он бы почувствовал. От Уитни не пахло металлом и болью. От неё пахло тёплой кожей, цитрусовой сладостью и чем-то ещё, что Джейсон описать пока не мог.

Если бы она была ранена, если ей было больно, она бы не прижималась к нему так, как раньше, не смотрела бы на него как сейчас, с приоткрытыми губами и покрасневшими щеками. Зеленоватый оттенок в её глазах почти исчез, уступая месту горящему золоту.

Джейсон внимательно изучал её лицо, когда она осторожно убрала руку с его штанов, на которых до этого уже была влага, но произведённая им самим. Он не до конца понимал, что это было. Если это результат их контакта, то почему Уитни не реагировала так же? Почему она всё ещё выглядела так, будто её ранили, почему хмурилась и стискивала челюсти? Если только…

Джейсон посмотрел туда, где её бёдра были скрыты тканью слишком длинной рубашки. Раз между размером и формой их тел была разница, должно быть, и _там_ они тоже отличались. Поэтому Уитни не чувствовала себя так, как он, но была нежной и податливой.

Если он прикоснётся к ней так же, как она к нему…

Тепло, вновь накатившее в животе Джейсона, вызвало восторженный спазм при этой мысли, но он поколебался, внезапно испугавшись.

Что он делает? Он не имеет права так на неё смотреть, не говоря уже о _прикосновениях_. Нет, дело было не в том, что он не имел права, а в том, что имела _она_. Ей не следовало хотеть его… но она хотела. И _он_ не мог отказать ей, даже если какая-то его часть желала этого.

Он осторожно приподнял собственную правую ногу, чуть-чуть согнув колено. Реакция Уитни последовало мгновенно. Он зачарованно смотрел, как запрокинулась её голова, а глаза закрылись в безошибочном удовольствии. Её спина выгнулась, она сильнее прижалась к нему мягким горячим местом между ног и издала звук — тот хриплый изысканный вздох. Пальцами Джейсон вцепился в ткань, обтягивающую её бедро, убирая излишки и обнажая гладкую плоть. В комнате было тусклое освещение, но оно не смогло скрыть ошеломляющего желания на её лице.

Джейсон откинул край рубашки назад, обнажив светло-голубую ткань, отороченную кружевом и плотно прилегающую к фигуре Уитни — он ничего не мог разглядеть сквозь неё, но, судя по тому, как закружилась его голова, ему инстинктивно было нужно именно то место.

Не задумываясь, Джейсон провёл по этому кусочку ткани, там, где она образовывала какие-то складки, и почувствовал невероятное тепло, исходившее от тела Уитни. Жгучее, как жар.

— О, боже, — захныкала она, и он остановился, быстро посмотрев ей в лицо.

Он знал эту фразу исключительно как реакцию на страх, на неминуемую смерть. Но Уитни произнесла её не поэтому. Эти слова сорвались с её уст в трепете и желании.

Приободрившись, он повернул запястье, копируя движение, которое она использовала на нём, но гораздо мягче. Она лучше знала, как работает его тело, чем он мог знать её. Как бы Джейсон ни старался учиться, он не мог даже мысли допустить о том, чтобы причинить ей боль.

Тем не менее, Уитни, будучи маленькой и хрупкой, была далеко не слабой.

Кончики его пальцев встретились с влагой, скользкой и тёплой, которая пропитала ткань. А затем он почувствовал запах — такой насыщенный, будто мёд и соль. Каковы будут ощущения, если он поднесёт пальцы ко рту?

Что ещё более важно, хотел ли он когда-либо так сильно сделать что-то в своей жизни?

Уитни стиснула бёдра, заставляя мягкую плоть прижаться к его руке… а Джейсон думал, что у неё это место тоже будет твёрдым. Оказывается, _нет_.

***

Удовольствие для женщины всегда требовало взвешенных решений, а порой и вовсе было условным. Опасным. Женщины не только рисковали забеременеть, но и столкнуться с осуждением собственных желаний или чем похуже. Женщина должна быть осторожна с тем, о чём просит, иначе её сочтут слишком легкодоступной, слишком холодной, не оправдавшей ожиданий и наказанной за это. Подобное не всегда происходит сразу, это может случиться через несколько часов или дней, когда её желания могут внезапно стать оружием, которое будет использовано против неё.

Уитни никогда не подвергалась прямому насилию, но всегда помнила о том, что мужчины в её жизни потенциально могли проявить жестокость — и более чем вероятно в результате факторов, не зависящих от них. Возможно, она ожидала от мужчин подобных подвохов исходя из прошлых отношений, завершившихся неудачно. Или опиралась на опыт, переданный другими женщинами. Может быть, ни то, ни другое. А может и то, и другое. Будучи слишком юной и глупой, в своё время она не особо задумывалась об этом. Но потом всё изменилось, когда она узнала об опасностях, о взвешенном характере потребностей, возложенных на неё системой, которая стремилась её контролировать. Опасными могли быть даже те, кто её любил.

Она смирилась с этим, как с ежемесячной менструацией. Таков был образ жизни, и примириться с ним было проще, чем пытаться выступать против, по крайней мере, на этом этапе её жизни.

Уитни искренне в это верила. До тех пор, пока не столкнулась с живым исключением из правил.

Ей и раньше приходило в голову, что социальные стереотипы, которые легли в основу нынешнего общества, обошли Джейсона стороной. Она намеревалась подумать о том, что это может значить, но так и не уделила этому время.

В этом таилась некая ирония: человек, воспитанный на примитивных элементах социального поведения, относился к ней с гораздо большим уважением, чем почти каждый мужчина, выросший в её собственном современном мире. Даже брат нуждался в неоднократных заверениях в том, что с ней всё будет в порядке, если он оставит её, когда доказательство её слов было прямо перед его глазами — но не потому, что он пытался пренебрегать желаниями сестры, а потому что был так воспитан, обязанный защищать её от всего, в том числе, от неё самой.

В силу обстоятельств Джейсон был единственным мужчиной, действительно способным принять Уитни такой, какой она была. Он не считал её слабой, глупой или иррациональной — даже в те моменты, когда она вела себя нелепо. Единственное, что он когда-либо делал, это указывал на её физические отличия: размер, силу и длину конечностей по сравнению с его собственными. В остальном он считал её равной себе. И если Джейсон был чересчур осторожен или защищал её, то это происходило потому, что она была для него важна, а не потому, что ему кто-то навязал снисходительно защищать «слабый пол». Возможно, эту часть его характера она узнала и зауважала прежде всего. По крайней мере, до того, как в дело вовлеклись надоедливые женские гормоны.

Также Уитни была уверена в том, что Джейсону было плевать на то, что в интимном плане у неё было больше опыта, чем у него. Он не собирался считать её шлюхой. Для него в принципе не существовало такого понятия. Джейсон выглядел лишь взволнованным её знаниями, и то, что она с ним делала, могло быть для него чем-то грустным, но в то же время невероятно облегчающим.

Уитни была довольна тем, что перешла черту, которая должна была пугать её. Теперь она не боялась расправы над собой, потому что была абсолютно уверена в том, что этого не произойдёт.

С ним она могла быть такой, какая есть, желать того, чего хочет на самом деле, и он никогда не накажет её за это.

Джейсон пошевелился, неуверенно надавив коленом между её ног, и перед глазами Уитни будто вспыхнули искры. Было _больно_ — самым восхитительным образом — и она выгнулась от удовольствия, а её ногти впились в плоть чуть ниже его локтя.

Такого никогда не было. С Майком никогда не было лучше, по крайней мере, с точки зрения физического удовольствия. С ним было хорошо в смысле ощущения близости.

А с Джейсоном было и то, и другое.

Его руки находились на её бёдрах, подтягивая слишком длинный край дурацкой рубашки. Это не было намеренно. Джейсон делал это неосознанно, пытаясь устранить препятствие, но, возможно, именно это поразило Уитни. Чёрт возьми, как же он был силён. Это должно было её напугать — он мог без труда удерживать её, делать с ней всё, что хочет, а она не смогла бы его остановить, если он не решит уступить. И мысли об этом _не_ должны были _вызывать_ похотливую пульсацию внизу живота. Но они вызывали.

Его кожа была такой горячей, когда он разглаживал ткань. Другая рука коснулась дурацкой кружевной отделки нижнего белья в одном дюйме от того места, в котором Уитни мечтала ощутить его прикосновения. Взгляд Джейсона был опущен, он изучал её, очевидно, не понимая, на что смотрит, однако затуманенный взгляд почти заставил Уитни поверить в обратное.

— _О, боже_ …

Джейсон снова взглянул на её лицо, пока его рука скользнула вниз, не желая дразнить. Это было медленно и осторожно. Он пытался не причинить ей вреда, не зная, как именно нужно прикасаться. Джейсон не был виноват в том, что она перевозбудилась настолько сильно, что малейшего касания в области клитора было достаточно для того, чтобы заплакать от удовольствия.

Поначалу Уитни собиралась сидеть спокойно и позволить ему исследовать её тело в своём собственном темпе. Однако теперь они зашли слишком далеко, чтобы ждать.

Уитни перехватила его руку. Джейсон мгновенно замер, думая, что это означает, что она говорит «нет» — и, господи, Уитни была готова полюбить его только за это. Она изо всех сил пыталась перевести дух, чтобы успокоить Вурхиза, но не смогла. Не говоря ни слова, она обхватила его руку и переместила их теперь уже сплетённые пальцы под ткань нижнего белья, пожалев о том, что не додумалась снять его, прежде чем запрыгивать на Джейсона.

Она дёрнулась, когда ввела в себя его пальцы — такая горячая, влажная и опухшая — её выдох был больше похож на всхлип, чем на стон. Удовольствие обжигало, текло по венам и распространялось по позвоночнику. Её бёдра изогнулись, а зрение затуманилось.

Глаза Джейсона были прикованы к её лицу с фокусом охотника, он внимательно наблюдал за изменениями её выражения, когда она показывала ему, как двигать пальцами. Он почти не моргал, следя за тем, как она насаживалась на его руку, как пальцы скользили внутри неё. Он был полностью поглощён ею.

Без сомнения, это было самое горячее, что когда-либо испытывала Уитни.

Её лицо горело. Она знала, что смущаться было глупо. У Джейсона не было никаких ожиданий, никаких предвзятых представлений о том, как это работает. Она была взволнована, потому что для неё это было очень необычно, и всё же ей это нравилось. Она не сомневалась, что Джейсон был достаточно проницательным и активным для того, чтобы понять, как нужно действовать, исходя только из её реакции. А ещё он, казалось, чувствовал такое же сильное чувство близости, что и она, отчего стало намного жарче.

На самом деле, Уитни не помнила, когда в последний раз занималась этим — целовалась, касалась или что-то в этом роде. Обычно все её мысли были заняты списком продуктов, ежедневными делами и тем, не забыла ли она включить мультиварку этим утром. Теперь в её голове не было ничего. Ничего, кроме текстуры его кожи, мягких, скользящих звуков её собственной влажности, его тяжёлого дыхания и её хныканья. Это была совершенная пошлость.

Она кончила так, что всё её тело содрогнулось, а из приоткрытых губ раздался _крик_ удовольствия.

Через несколько секунд — или часов — она обессиленно рухнула на него, как тряпичная кукла. Её рука обвилась вокруг его шеи, а пальцы вцепились в тонкие пряди светлых волос.

Пульс бешено гремел в ушах, а бёдра дрожали, прижимаясь к его. Единственное, что мешало Уитни соскользнуть на пол бессмысленной массой — широкая рука Джейсона на её спине. И, было ли то её воображением, или он тоже дрожал?

 _Господи_ …

Это до сих пор не заканчивалось.

Похоже, она только что испытала самый сильный оргазм в своей жизни. Её _кости_ превратились в осколки, а мысли категорически отказывались собираться воедино.

В течение долгих мгновений она просто отдыхала, положив голову на плечо Джейсона. Затем он осторожно вытащил руку из её нижнего белья и обвил за талию, а другой провёл между лопатками. Уитни знала, что под ней он был всё ещё твёрд, хотя не могла этого чувствовать. Но, похоже, со своим состоянием Джейсон не собирался ничего делать. Он был вполне удовлетворён тем, что просто обнимал её.

В какой-то момент Уитни почувствовала, как его голова наклонилась к ней, а маленькие шероховатости маски цеплялись за её волосы.

 _Кажется, я понял тебя_. По крайней мере, так Уитни сказала себе. Она не могла представить, что он сказал бы нечто другое.

Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джейсона, и обнаружила в его глазах мягкость — такую же, как и раньше, но… с чуть большей привязанностью, а также безграничной преданностью. Это было замечательно, красиво. Проклятье. Теперь до неё доходило, что только что произошло.

Она неуверенно оттолкнулась и слезла с его колен… только для того, чтобы рухнуть на собственные.

Уитни пошатнулась, издав приглушённый писк, но Джейсон удерживал её за талию до тех пор, пока она не смогла встать сама.

Потом он отпустил её, но крайне неохотно, как будто предпочёл бы притянуть к себе и укачивать в своих объятиях. Он этого не сделал, но, вероятно, думал об этом, пока она поправляла рубашку, пока он отслеживал её шаткие шаги через комнату и вверх по лестнице.

Это был нелёгкий путь. Она была неустойчивой; её позвоночник покалывало, а в коленях ощущалась слабость, как у новорожденного животного, у которого были слишком большие лапы, чтобы с ними справиться. Уитни было трудно сосредоточиться на том, куда ставить ступни, она как будто не могла разглядеть размеры ступенек под собой. Её будто трахнули так сильно, что отняли способность ходить, думать и _видеть_. Господи, да Джейсон даже не трахал её. Во всяком случае, пока.

_Ладно, стоп. Остановись._

Положив руку на дверь ванной, она толкнула её и практически ввалилась внутрь.

Она сбежала от него не потому, что сожалела. Вовсе нет. Просто испытывала потребность в пространстве для размышлений и устранении того беспорядка, в котором она сейчас находилась. Нижнее бельё и раньше было неудобным, а теперь пропиталось влагой и ужасно натирало. Правда, и растянуто было настолько, что больше не подлежало носке. В конце концов, у Джейсона были большие руки. Большие, ловкие и быстро обучающиеся.

 _Чёрт возьми_.

К счастью, туалетная бумага под раковиной была упакована в индивидуально завёрнутые рулоны и поэтому не покрылась слоями пыли. Сняв испорченное нижнее бельё, Уитни бросила его в маленькое металлическое ведро для мусора, а затем безвольно опустилась на унитаз и просто сидела там с головой, в которой не было мыслей, а был только шум.

Что она только что сделала? В своём безрассудстве она безвозвратно связала Джейсона с собой. Теперь он никогда не сможет мысленно отделиться от неё. И она тоже.

Уитни понятия не имела, сколько времени провела в ванной, размышляя об ошибках, о которых не могла заставить себя сожалеть, но зато могла осуждать. Головокружение от невероятно хорошего секса утихло, но в глазах ощущалась тяжесть, а виски начали болеть.

Спустившись вниз, Уитни обнаружила Джейсона сидящим на полу, спиной к передней части дивана, а лицом к постепенно угасающему огню. Она заметила, что рядом он сложил её временный заменитель кровати: пёстрый набор подушек и одеял, расположенных достаточно близко к камину.

Ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы проглотить ком в горле.

Джейсон не мог её не услышать, однако не повернул голову, когда она подошла к сумке с одеждой. Ещё утром она сложила туда чистое нижнее бельё, поэтому сейчас быстро скользнула в него и обошла диван.

Джейсон сел так, чтобы вытянуть ноги перед собой. Он снова надел футболку, и хотя часть Уитни оплакивала приятную визуальную потерю, она была благодарна той доле рассудка, которую удалось вернуть.

Джейсон наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё дружелюбно и одновременно осторожно. Он задавался вопросом, предпочла бы она, чтобы он ушёл или планировала сама попросить об этом? Похоже, он понимал, что ей нужно время побыть с собой, но она должна была признать, что сейчас её поведение было не самым вежливым. Наверное, она выглядела расстроенной, а Джейсон надеялся, что это не так или что сможет успокоить её, подготовив место для сна. На уровне интуиции он ощущал, что ей нужно поспать.

Это было странно… Уитни чувствовала беспокойство, почти до тошноты, вплоть до той самой секунды, когда он посмотрел на неё, гадая, как она справится — с ним, с собой или с чем-то ещё. На самом деле, она просто устала, и всё остальное не имело значения.

Присев на корточки, Уитни откинула одеяла и легла, свернувшись клубочком и уткнувшись головой в подушку, что лежала рядом с бедром Джейсона. Может быть, было бы неловко просто лежать рядом с ним, сидящим над ней. Но это было не так. Уитни просто ощущала ту же безопасность, что и на берегу озера, в его присутствии. Спокойствие и бесстрашие.

С тех пор, как она себя помнила, были ночи, когда её сердце, казалось, вступало в войну с разумом. Самые трудные и мучительные решения принимались в темноте, где борьба между чувствами и знаниями особо обострялась. Большую часть времени подобные ночи проводились в беспокойном бодрствовании и совсем не способствовали покою.

Сегодня всё было не так.

Последним, что запечатлелось в сознании Уитни, было тёплое красно-оранжевое сияние пламени и лёгкое прикосновение руки, нежно поглаживающей её волосы. А потом она заснула. Легко и глубоко.


	21. Ain't No Sunshine

**День сороковой**

Хотя Джейсон привык проводить ночь под открытым небом, впервые за много лет он добровольно остался ночевать под какой-либо крышей, кроме той, что была в доме его детства.

Он слышал тихое ровное дыхание Уитни, шелест ткани, когда она ёрзала рядом с ним во сне. Но особо на неё не смотрел, разве что изредка бросая взгляд время от времени, как будто пытался убедиться, что она всё ещё здесь. По большей же части Джейсон просто слушал звуки догорающих в камине поленьев и наблюдал за угасающими углями, сожалея о том, что понятия не имеет, как сделать так, чтобы это утро не наступило.

Болезненная пульсация между его ногами спустя какое-то время ослабла, успокоенная мирным пребыванием рядом с Уитни. Всё действительно было очень мирно, но Джейсона это не устраивало.

Однажды он сравнил себя с верным псом, но тогда был только на пороге понимания того, насколько это правда.

Ему не удавалось выбросить образ из головы: как Уитни двигалась на нём, извиваясь и гипнотизируя, как её лицо было искажено в экстазе. Джейсон не мог избавиться от тех ощущений, которые возникли, когда она проводила его рукой по изящным изгибам своего тела. Она была такой слабой, дрожащей и хрупкой, так прижималась к нему. Он всё ещё чувствовал её запах на пальцах. Всё ещё мысленно держал в руках её мягкое, стройное тело. Оно было самым красивым из тех, что он когда-либо видел.

Когда Уитни вырвалась, он был почти раздавлен необходимостью срочно вернуть её назад. Однако останавливало выражение её лица, пусть Джейсон и не понимал, что означал её взгляд. Уитни казалась почти напуганной, хотя непонятно, почему. Как она могла бояться чего-то столь чудесного? Затем, когда она прикрылась рубашкой и отступила вверх по лестнице, Джейсон задался вопросом, было ли дело только в страхе или кое в чём похуже.

Ему было хорошо известно о собственном невежестве, он знал, что проблема заключалась в тех вещах, которые он привык игнорировать — социальных обычаях и ожиданиях, которые он никогда не сможет удовлетворить. Джейсон мог лишь предполагать, что то, чем они занимались, было каким-то образом связано с брачным поведением у обычных людей. Это было единственное, что объясняло столь мощную, первобытную потребность, которая внезапно охватила его. Потребность заботиться об Уитни, обо всех её нуждах, как это делают животные, волки или птицы, принося еду и материалы для гнездования, ухаживая и успокаивая. Джейсон хотел провести остаток времени рядом с Уитни, чтобы она просто лежала на нём. Никогда в жизни он не желал чего-то так сильно. Он не хотел, чтобы она даже на миг исчезала из его поля зрения или досягаемости.

Уитни знала почти обо всех его недостатках. Причём, более чем. И всё равно выбрала его.

Если только прямо сейчас не жалела о своём выборе и действиях. О том, что вообще открыла ему дверь, чтобы впустить внутрь.

Джейсон почти не понимал смысла спаривания, как у животных, так и людей. Он ничего не знал о том, что принято делать, думать или чувствовать, когда дело касается подобных вещей. У него не было способа узнать, что должно происходить при взаимодействии такого рода. Он не хотел навязываться Уитни даже при условии, что она в любой момент может попросить его уйти. Но и просто оставлять её казалось неправильным. Инстинкт подсказывал ему остаться, интуиция побуждала к осторожности, и всё вместе искажалось чересчур человеческим беспокойством. И тогда Джейсон списал её нынешнее поведение на единственное, что смог придумать — удовлетворение собственных потребностей.

Он видел посуду на кухне, улавливал запах еды — не важно, свежей или не очень — и это подсказало ему, что Уитни ела до его прихода. Значит, еда ей не нужна. Возможно, необходимость в принятии ванны заставила её подняться по лестнице. По крайней мере, Джейсон надеялся на это, а не на то, что Уитни просто хотела быть как можно дальше от него, но находиться в доме и безопасности. Потребность во сне была единственной вещью, которую он не мог учесть, хотя, возможно, Уитни нашла где-то внутри полноценное место для сна, однако беглый взгляд, которым он окинул комнату перед тем, как устроиться на стуле, подсказывал, что скорее всего это было не так.

Его тело всё ещё было напряжённым и горящим, поначалу Джейсон двигался скованно, стиснув зубы от неудобства, которое причиняла теснота в брюках. Но он справился, надел свою футболку через голову и принялся собирать постельное бельё Уитни так аккуратно, как только мог. А потом устроился ждать.

К счастью, ожидание не затянулось.

Какая-то его часть испытала облегчение, когда со стороны лестницы послышался слабый скрип. В остальном он слишком волновался, пусть и пытался это отчаянно скрыть. Джейсон проявил жёсткую силу воли, чтобы не повернуться тут же. Чтобы дать Уитни выбор, как лучше справиться с ситуацией. Если он не двинется с места, то не совершит очередную ошибку по незнанию. Или он уже достаточно натворил, пребывая в неведении?

Когда он услышал её шаги позади дивана, то лишь тогда позволил себе взглянуть.

В течение нескольких секунд Уитни просто смотрела на него, и хотя он не мог прочитать точную эмоцию, написанную на её лице, у него были все основания полагать, что эта эмоция не была гневом, отторжением или сожалением.

Ничего не говоря, Уитни упала на груду подушек, специально собранную им, закуталась в одеяло, как будто замёрзла, и Джейсон был несказанно рад своей предусмотрительности и тому, что додумался разместить постельное бельё как можно ближе к камину. Уитни легла лицом к огню, опустив голову на подушку рядом с его вытянутой ногой. И хотя Уитни до сих пор молчала, Джейсон понял, что скорее всего поступил правильно.

Он протянул руку, провёл ладонью по макушке Уитни, чтобы разгладить взъерошенные волосы, а затем повторил то же действие, вспомнив, как это делала мать, помогая ему уснуть. Глаза Уитни были закрыты, но Джейсон был готов поклясться, что почувствовал, как она вздохнула и уткнулась в его руку; чувство удовлетворения, которое ему довелось испытать в этот момент, было невероятным.

« _Всю её_ », — подумал Джейсон, сидя рядом и наблюдая за Уитни, пока она спала. Он хотел этого. Её компании, смекалки, яркого блеска её глаз, когда она дразнила его, её улыбки, голоса и смеха, её печали и темперамента, радости и удовольствия. _Он хотел её всю_.

Но не мог получить. Он не имел права иметь больше, чем ему полагалось. Больше, чем могла дать сама Уитни. И если раньше смириться с этим было сложно, то теперь… вообще невозможно.

Джейсон остался с ней, потому что не мог думать о другом месте, где ему хотелось бы быть. А затем ушёл, потому что больше не мог этого выносить.

Когда рассвело, Джейсон уже был на крыльце, чтобы увидеть, как светлеет небо, как солнечный свет начинает струиться сквозь деревья, как поднимается солнце, которое сейчас так хотелось бы заставить вернуться за горизонт и остаться там навсегда.

Джейсон чувствовал себя в полном беспорядке; он был словно клубок желания, надежды и страха, только в теле мужчины.

Для него никогда не казалось возможным желать чего-то большего, за исключением возвращения матери. Он так долго жил с этой болью единственного невыполнимого желания, что не заметил, как душевная рана покрылась коркой, превратилась в шрам, который болел лишь иногда, а не на постоянно основе. В этом был определённый смысл. Разлука родителей с детьми задумана природой. Они умирали, уступая место новой жизни. Так должно быть. Его боль была обусловлена скорее тем, что мать у него отняли в совсем юном возрасте. Теперь он это понимал; время и расстояние изменили его восприятие.

Джейсон больше не был маленьким наивным мальчиком, но это не означало, что он стал меньше любить свою мать. Если бы ему представился шанс вернуть её, он бы это сделал. Без раздумий. Но если однажды придётся выбирать между возвращением Памелы к жизни и сохранением близости с Уитни, он заранее знал, каким будет его выбор… и явно не в пользу матери.

И даже такой выбор казался наиболее простым, чем тот, с которым он столкнулся сейчас.

Джейсон не мог вынести мысли о возвращении к своему прежнему состоянию: снова стать призраком, пустой оболочкой, бродившей по земле, на которой ему больше не было места. Поглощённый собственным одиночеством, запертый в темноте. Без неё.

Но что тогда делать? Затащить обратно в подземное и логово и приковать там? Заставить Уитни остаться, заперев как птицу в клетке, и наблюдать за тем, как возрастёт её ненависть? Наверное, с ненавистью было бы смириться легче, чем с мыслями об её уходе, но сама идея снова заковать Уитни в цепи заставляла Джейсона чувствовать себя отвратительно.

Она была тем, что он не мог контролировать. Он полюбил её за это, но к тому моменту, как понял, время, отведённое для пребывания с ней, уже было на исходе. Даже если она будет сидеть рядом с ним, касаться и смотреть с мягкой теплотой, которую Джейсон в своих фантазиях представлял как любовь, это ничего не изменит. Он должен быть благодарным за то, что ему было позволено испытать ощущение настоящего счастья. В течение ночи он принадлежал ей. Прямо как в сборнике сказок, который ему когда-то читали: поцелуй красавицы преобразил его из монстра в… во что именно, он не знал. Во что-то другое… лучшее. Он должен быть искренне благодарен, но вместо этого чувствовал себя так, будто был ранен в живот и истекал кровью.

Там, снаружи, у Уитни была жизнь, которая ждала её. Жизнь, частью которой он никогда не сможет стать. Он больше не принадлежал тому миру, как бы сильно ни хотел обратного. Он не мог удерживать Уитни.

Значит, ему только и остаётся, что истекать кровью.

Таким образом, лучшая ночь в жизни Джейсона одновременно была и самой худшей.

***

Она должна была знать.

 _Должна была_.

С каждым днём Уитни боролась с выбором, который должен был становиться легче, а не труднее. С каждым днём она чувствовала, как сдвигались когда-то чёткие границы понимания того, что ей следует делать и что она хочет делать, беспомощно переплетаясь между собой настолько, что разницы она почти не ощущала.

Уитни балансировала на краю пропасти гораздо дольше, чем ей казалось — задолго до того, как её сдержанность была разбита о пол подобно бутылке алкоголя. Она думала, что это ошибка. Горячее, импульсивное решение, принятое на основе глупости, а не разума, и полное отсутствие самоконтроля. Она пожалеет об этом утром. О своей поспешности, неправильных рассуждениях и, главное, о своём эгоизме.

Уитни было не привыкать сожалеть. За всю свою жизнь она принимала множество решений, о которых в конце концов пожалела, когда оказывалась в эпицентре результатов собственных действий. Она ожидала, что и этот будет одним из них. Тем не менее, когда она медленно проснулась от более глубокого и лучшего сна, чем тот, который у неё был за целых три года, то с кристальной ясностью осознала, что случившееся не было ошибкой.

Первое, что она сделала, скользнув обратно в реальность — это вытянула руки над головой. Пальцы сжались в воздухе, брови нахмурились за полсекунды до того, как Уитни открыла глаза и повернулась на бок, чтобы заглянуть через подушку на то место, где вчера сидел Джейсон.

Сейчас его там не было. Но не от этого желудок Уитни болезненно скрутился, а от того, что она эгоистично хотела, чтобы он был рядом.

И что вчера какая-то её часть заранее знала, что она с ним сделает.

Было так много причин, по которым она не должна была этого делать. Так много причин, по которым она должна испытывать угрызения совести, чувствовать вину за совершённое. Не в последнюю очередь ради Майка.

Бедный Майк. Уитни не лучшим образом относилась к нему в своих мыслях, хотя он этого не заслуживал. Какими бы проблемными ни были их отношения в последнее время, в поход они отправлялись в статусе пары. А последним действием Майка было защитить её, оттолкнуть в сторону ванны, подальше от лезвия, рассекшего пол. Последние слова Майк проговорил, захлёбываясь собственной кровью, когда велел бежать. И Уитни сбежала, оставив его на растерзание убийце. Однако как бы она ни сожалела об его смерти — в конце концов, когда она любила Майка — она просто не могла заставить себя чувствовать вину.

Уитни не могла чувствовать себя плохо, из-за того, что позволяла себе радоваться в этом месте. Она не предала свою умирающую мать, когда начала чувствовать что-то кроме боли и горя, и не сделала ничего, кроме тщетной борьбы, чтобы вернуться домой к её постели.

« _Ты не можешь провести здесь свою жизнь в ожидании моей смерти_ »

Эллен не презирала бы свою дочь за то, что она поступила именно так. Особенно если учесть, что это было связано с её счастьем.

А Уитни _была_ счастлива. Счастливее, чем себя помнила с какого-то неопределённого момента в средней школе, когда всё ещё цеплялась за остатки детства. Она была счастлива и находилась в безопасности. В этом заключалась некая ирония, и в случившемся было что-то поэтическое — быть освобождённой той же силой, которая когда-то буквально поместила её в клетку.

Перевернувшись на спину, Уитни прищурилась и посмотрела на свет, льющийся из высоких окон в задней части комнаты. Было ещё рано, может быть десять утра или половина одиннадцатого. Она не знала, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы добраться до заправки, и ей не хотелось спешить.

Однако пора идти. Она обязана объяснить Клэю хотя бы то дерьмо, которое ему довелось наблюдать. Кроме того, он был её братом, она его любила и не хотела, чтобы он беспокоился напрасно — особенно если это беспокойство могло заставить его вернуться в лагерь и повторить попытку спасения. Ей нужно уйти, потому что, если мама ещё жива, она обязана пробыть с ней остаток времени. И всё же, сколько всего Уитни осознала, лёжа и моргая в лучах утреннего солнца, одной рукой опираясь на то пространство, где ранее сидел Джейсон. Она ощутила пустую боль в животе при мыслях об уходе, но всё ещё оставалась на месте.

Уитни накануне не могла переварить идею ухода и была по уши в собственных чувствах, а теперь… теперь почти тонула в них. Теперь было невыносимо думать о том, чтобы уйти от Джейсона и никогда не возвращаться; и не потому, что она чувствовала себя обязанной как эдвардианский джентльмен, из чувства долга не оставляющий в покое девушку, которую лишил девственности (каким бы забавным ни было это сравнение). Где-то в глубине души она знала, что, отказавшись покинуть его в первый раз, сделала выбор, который безвозвратно изменил её будущее.

Была причина, по которой женщины так тесно связывают секс и эмоции. Обеспечение и укрепление связи было эволюционной необходимостью. Умом она это знала, но также знала, что присутствие одного не отменяет другого.

По тому, как Джейсон прикасался к ней — нежно, собственнически и мило — можно было сказать, что если он действительно понимал человеческий секс как спаривание у животных, то относился к числу тех людей, у которых отношения «раз и навсегда». Уитни увидела это в его глазах, он смотрел на неё так, словно она была единственной женщиной, в которой он когда-либо мог нуждаться, и отдал бы всё за то, чтобы получить её. А всё, что сейчас хотела бы сделать Уитни, это упасть в его объятия, свернуться калачиком и сказать «да».

Сила собственных чувств пугала её. И теперь она поняла, почему вчера убежала наверх ещё до того, как нервы перестали обжигать, а колени восстановили способность удерживать вес.

Она видела, как быстро и легко к ней привязался Джейсон; он жил по-простому, как в природе, а потому принимать важные решения ему было гораздо легче. Но её не так воспитывали. Её учили подвергать сомнению быстрые решения, принимаемые с энтузиазмом, обдумывать потенциальное будущее и возможные пути, которым стоит следовать, а также связанные с ними опасности. И Уитни занималась этим настолько часто, что в конечном итоге отговаривала себя от половины того, чего хотела. На то были причины. Совершенно разумные, рациональные и важные причины для отступления, для того, чтобы упражняться в размышлении и планировании, а не импульсивности… и однажды она обнаружила, что в какой-то момент вообще перестала прислушиваться к интуиции.

Уитни поднялась с тихим вздохом и начала одеваться, остановившись посреди натягивания джинсов.

Синяки на коленях, относительно безболезненные, но свежие. Она выпрямилась, глядя на себя. Как и подозревала, ещё один синяк находился на левом бедре. Он был почти бесцветным, и Уитни скорее чувствовала его, чем видела, с намёком на внутреннюю боль прямо там, где Вурхиз схватил её.

От увиденного Уитни почувствовала странный прилив нежности. Она не была уверена, что большинство людей одобрило бы это, но не возражала против подобных отметин или едва едва ощутимой боли от них. Джейсон не собирался причинять ей боль, он просто… немного увлёкся.

Непроизвольно она вспомнила, как его рука ласкала её формы, обжигая кожу, цепляясь в тишине, ограниченной звуком, который воспринимала плоть и не воспринимали уши. Как его обнажённая грудь вздымалась, такая широкая и мощная. Как он настойчиво прикасался. Как смотрел на неё прямо перед тем, как она позволила себе сделать _это_ на его пальцах.

Боже, как бы ей хотелось повторить. Она хотела того, что было до: времени, проведённого в мирной компании с книгой и у тёплого огня холодным вечером. И того, что было после. Близости, комфорта и… любви.

Да, именно этого. Джейсон не мог смотреть на неё так, будто она для него была самым близким человеком, и не любить её. Уитни не хотела думать об этом, потому что если всё так и есть, то и ей самой пришлось бы признать, что она почти влюблена в него. Она не могла понять, что плохого было в таком признании. Пока не могла.

Всё это время она проводила в размышлениях о том, что ей придётся делать выбор между двумя разными вариантами будущего. Но что, если выбирать не придётся? Не придётся отказываться от _этого_ — чем бы это ни было — и бросать свою мать? Будет ли у неё шанс начать всё заново, восстановить эти новые, интимные отношения с Вурхизом? Если однажды ей удалось отговорить его убивать, то получится ли ещё раз? Уитни не была уверена, но даже малейшую вероятность исключать не стоило.

Здесь у неё была такая возможность, и если она могла хоть немного уменьшить ущерб, нанесённый Джейсоном после стольких лет боли и гнева… этого будет достаточно.

Джейсона не оказалось снаружи, как надеялась Уитни, пусть и стараясь не показывать волнения в тот момент, когда направлялась к душевым, чтобы умыться, почистить зубы и забрать некоторые вещи. Конечно, Джейсон просто мог быть занят и ушёл не из-за того, что она причинила ему боль своим развратным припадком. В конце концов, на ночь он остался и даже подготовил ей постель.

Это было другое. Джейсон никогда не заботился о ней, чтобы получить что-то взамен; свою заботу он проявлял, потому что так хотел. И сколько бы сильная и независимая личность Уитни ни противилась мысли о том, что её кто-то опекает, после всего времени, проведённого вдали от удобств и давления современного общества, она не могла не признать, что забота ей нравилась Это было похоже на странный социальный эксперимент: сколько времени нужно человеку, чтобы вернуться к своим базовым потребностям и инстинктам. Как бы она ни хотела, чтобы о ней заботились, сама в то же время желала подарить кому-то собственную заботу. И это было не столько заложено природой, сколько демонстрировало человечность.

Когда Уитни поймала взгляд своего отражения в зеркале, на секунду она будто оглянулась на шесть недель назад, когда была совсем другим человеком в той же самой одежде, вплоть до нижнего белья. Это было немного жутковато, до тех пор, пока она не присмотрелась, начиная замечать каждое мелкое изменение. Поменялось не только состояние её одежды — на замену покрытой пятнами и местами порванной пришла новая — но также лицо и осанка. Она уже не вела себя как тогда. На ней не было видно следов истощения и отчаяния. Она выглядела иначе.

Она была _другой_.

Джейсон ждал её возвращения на ступеньках крыльца, и впервые Уитни позволила себе полностью ощутить то тепло, которое окутало её при виде него.

— Доброе утро, — с внезапной застенчивостью поздоровалась она. Ей хотелось обнять его, уткнуться лицом в широкую грудь, но она сомневалась, что это было уместно… с другой стороны бояться было глупо, ведь она совсем недавно гладила ладонью его член. Тем не менее, сомнения были вполне нормальным явлением для данной стадии отношений.

В любом случае, Джейсон не дал ей возможности набраться смелости и осуществить задуманное. Как только она подошла достаточно близко, чтобы броситься в его объятия, он протянул правую руку, в которой держал рюкзак.

 _Её_ рюкзак.

— Где… — вопрос оборвался, поскольку в последний момент она решила его несколько изменить, — ты хранил его всё время?

Джейсон осторожно толкнул рюкзак, показывая, чтобы она взяла его — что Уитни и сделала — и её руки скользнули по нейлоновым ремням. Это точно был её рюкзак. Выцветший, сливово-фиолетового оттенка, найденный в комиссионном магазине, со сломанной верхней молнией, которую она заменила глупым брелком в виде динозавра. В нём было не так много вещей, которые принято брать в поход, но сейчас она была несказанно рада именно этому рюкзаку.

Заглянув внутрь, Уитни обнаружила, что содержимое было не потревожено. Бутылка с водой, солнцезащитный крем, крошечная аптечка, три батончика мюсли, толстовка, вазелин и… да, спрятанный во внутреннем кармане, куда она его и положила. _Кошелёк_.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась Джейсону, — он пригодится.

У неё снова появилось желание обнять его, и на этот раз она действительно могла бы, не обращая внимания на неловкость и сложившееся впечатление, что такой жест не будет приветствоваться. Джейсон стоял неподвижно и прямо, как стрела. Нежность прошлой ночи исчезла, её сменила почти формальная холодность, желание держаться на расстоянии.

Тревога и паника скребли по внутренностям Уитни, как когти. Боже, она всё испортила. Она должна объясниться, пока есть время.

— В чём дело? — спросила она, в спешке забыв, что Джейсон не сможет ответить на открытый вопрос.

Он покачал головой — напряжённое короткое движение, которая, как она подозревала, должно было пресечь дальнейшие расспросы.

 _Ни в чём_.

Ни в чём. Ага, как же.

— Ты… — она боролась с собой, пытаясь сформулировать клубок неотложных вопросов в своей голове, на которые Вурхиз мог бы ответить, — всё из-за… прошлой ночи?

Его глаза вспыхнули, и у Уитни чуть не перехватило дыхание в тот момент. Она всё поняла.

Эмоции никуда не делись. Джейсон просто спрятал их за щит, такой же прочный, как маска, что скрывала его лицо. Он защищал себя, и она не испытывала к нему ничего, кроме сочувствия. В конце концов, было бы хуже, если бы он проявлял к ней физическую и эмоциональную привязанность. Тогда она не смогла бы уйти и сделать вид, будто ничего не было.

 _Было_.

— Ты думаешь, что я не вернусь, — это не было вопросом. Ей был известен ответ. — Но я вернусь.

Щит держался, но трескался. Она заметила это во внезапном увеличении напряжения на его шее, как будто он стиснул челюсти. Теперь это был гнев. Обжигающий гнев.

_Не говори мне этого. Не говори о том, чего не произойдёт._

_Не давай мне надежды_.

— Мне нужно уйти ненадолго, — мягко добавила Уитни, смотря ему в глаза. Продолжительный зрительный контакт давался с трудом. Не зря именно глаза называли зеркалом души; зрительный контакт мог быть таким же интимным, как прикосновение, а в некоторых случаях даже более интимным. Как, например, сейчас. Но это было тем, чего она хотела, — мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я должна убедить Клэя не возвращаться. А потом вернусь к тебе.

Гнев начал спадать, но было ясно, что Джейсона она не убедила. И, наверное, никогда не убедит. Он до сих пор считал, что она могла притворяться, лишь бы вырваться на свободу, которая на самом деле была ей не нужна. Она могла сколько угодно обещать вернуться, но этого всегда будет недостаточно. Потому что она должна доказать это своими действиями. Такую позицию Уитни понимала и уважала. Единственное, о чём она сожалела, так это о невозможности полностью избавить Джейсона от боли.

Собравшись с духом, он шагнула вперёд, вторгаясь в пространство Вурхиза.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Он дрогнул, и Уитни почти увидела его уязвимость. Джейсон хотел ей верить… но не мог.

Взяв рюкзак в одну руку, другой она потянулась к его маске, чтобы провести кончиком пальца по выцветшей косой отметке под глазным отверстием. Джейсон не чувствовал этого, но — Уитни не сомневалась — понимал, что она делает. Прижав ладонь к прохладной поверхности твёрдого пластика, она посмотрела ему в глаза, в которых читалось волнение.

— Я вернусь, Джейсон. Обещаю.

Он слегка приподнял подбородок. Это был не кивок, не принятие и не вера; это было смирение, не более того. Его жест немного задел Уитни, но она поняла.

Джейсон остался наблюдать за тем, как она собиралась, вынесла рюкзак Клэя на крыльцо, чтобы положить рядом со своим, торопливо съела половину порции супа, чтобы набраться сил. Он смотрел, как она собрала волосы в небрежный пучок и подняла рюкзаки. Он дождался, когда она дойдёт до последней ступеньки, а затем двинулся вперёд гигантской безмолвной тенью, чтобы преградить ей путь.

Он встал так близко, что Уитни прежде отпрыгнула бы от него, испугавшись. Сейчас же она растерянно моргнула, открыв рот, чтобы о чём-то спросить, когда — уже не столь внезапно — он наклонил голову вниз, прикасаясь к её лбу чуть выше линии волос. Это было нежное касание, которое длилось не больше двух, может быть, трёх секунд. Затем Джейсон выпрямился, отошёл в сторону, чтобы позволить ей пройти, и ему не нужно было делать больше ничего, чтобы Уитни поняла, что это было прощание.

В уголках её глаз выступили горячие слёзы, когда она ступила на траву. Всё в ней хотело уронить рюкзаки на землю и броситься к Джейсону, но она не могла этого сделать. К тому времени, как она подняла взгляд, он уже ушёл. Исчез, как призрак, среди деревьев.

Уитни ощутила новый укол боли. Чего она ожидала, что он проводит её до дороги и тем самым продлит собственную боль? Но дорогу она знала и без него — ей нужно было пойти по тропе к лагерю и повернуть направо. На самом деле, как бы эгоистично это ни было, она просто хотела провести с ним чуть больше времени. Но ведь она вернётся. Она обещала, и это обещание намерена выполнить, даже если впоследствии умрёт из-за своего решения.

Надёжнее перекинув тяжёлый рюкзак Клэя через левое плечо, Уитни отправилась в путь. Она справится. Идти не так уж далеко.

Ладно, немного дальше, чем она помнила. Либо эти две чёртовы мили растянулись на целую вечность.

Прогулка не была трудной, но и приятной её не назовёшь. Уитни была неуклюжей из-за неравномерного веса двух рюкзаков, которые постоянно приходилось перевешивать с одного плеча на другое, чтобы спина не ныла. Кроме того, её ноги до сих пор болели. Единственное, с чем ей сегодня повезло — это с погодой, которая была не такой жаркой. Хотя утро выдалось солнечным, довольно быстро солнце уступило место небольшой облачности, и вскоре Уитни пришлось вытащить толстовку из рюкзака и натянуть её.

Было странно ощущать желание уйти и одновременно остаться. Необычное, неприятное чувство, которое хотелось с себя стряхнуть, но она не знала, как.

Город находился примерно в четырёх с половиной милях вниз по дороге от лагеря на берегу озера. Это был один из тех сонных городков, каким-то образом живущих за счёт летнего туризма. Единственная причина, по которой городу удалось до сих пор выжить, заключалась в том, что поблизости на холмах оказались домики для отдыха. Люди сочли это место интересным для посещения из-за его несколько жуткой репутации, хотя местные правоохранительные органы и запретили ездить к озеру, поскольку там было небезопасно — слишком много заброшенных шахт осталось со времён горнодобывающего прошлого. Уитни радовалась тому, что в этот город ей не придётся соваться — она не была готова отвечать на неизбежные вопросы любопытных местных.

_Всем привет! О, не особо давно, последние шесть недель я провела у озера — там так красиво в это время года. Что-что? Ах, да. Я хотела сказать, что половину времени была заперта под землёй в логове серийного убийцы, который на самом деле не причинил мне вреда и оказался супер милым и сексуальным. Безумные каникулы, правда?_

И всё, здравствуй, дурдом.

Заправочная станция, где должна была состояться встреча с Клэем, была одной из конечных остановок перед длинным непрерывным отрезком дороги. Здесь обслуживали людей, просто проезжающих мимо, дальнобойщиков, туристов, а иногда и странных местных жителей. Большую часть времени это место вообще было безлюдным.

Уитни завернула за последний поворот и увидела старое здание, державшееся, по-видимому, на добром слове. Подойдя ближе, она увидела припаркованный грузовик.

Уитни оглядывалась по сторонам, ища своего брата. Скрип дверцы машины привлёк её внимание, и вот он, Клэй, выскочил из кабины грузовика и помчался к ней.

— _Уитни_!

Эмоции захлестнули её, она пошатнулась, а живот скрутило спазмом будто при укачивании. На мгновение Уитни показалось, что она заплачет. Протянув руки, она обняла Клэя, пусть и немного неловко из-за рюкзаков. Он ответил ей такими сильными объятиями, что почти мог раздавить.

На несколько секунд Уитни почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которая просто хотела, чтобы старший брат сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Хотя ведь так и было. Она в порядке, Клэй рядом, в безопасности. Угрозы не будет существовать до тех пор, пока он держится подальше от озера. Поэтому сейчас она могла позволить себе уткнуться головой в его плечо, вдохнуть запах краски и моторного масла на его одежде и наконец расслабиться.

— Боже мой, Уитни… — Клэю явно было не по себе. Его голос сохранил тот же напряжённый оттенок страха и адреналина, что и в ту ночь, — я не думал… то есть, я думал… _боже_ , ты в порядке?

Он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на неё, обхватил лицо ладонями и посмотрел так, словно ожидал увидеть её измождённой, напряжённой или раненой. Его руки были холодными — к сожалению, эта черта была присуща их семье.

— Я в порядке, — Уитни заверила брата, схватив его за рукав.

Похоже, он не слышал, поскольку всё ещё смотрел с почти лихорадочным взглядом.

— Я подозревал, что что-то случилось, когда ты не появилась. Все говорили, что ты просто сбежала с Майком, но _я чувствовал_ …

— Когда я не появилась где? — мягко перебила его Уитни, надеялась успокоить сбивчивый словесный поток. Возможно, она даже злилась на брата, ведь, в конце концов, провела кучу грёбаных дней взаперти под землёй, но на самом деле сил по-настоящему злиться у неё уже не было. Клэй беспокоился, и у него на то были веские причины.

— …

Клэй замолк, сосредоточившись на заданном вопросе. Пламенная настойчивость на его лице утихла, но морщинка между бровями только углубилась; и внезапно то, как он посмотрел на Уитни, как его руки упали на её плечи в желании поддержать, заставило всё её существо покрыться льдом.

Она ощутила реальное желание сбежать от его предсказуемого ответа.

— На…

Клэй стиснул челюсти, как будто ему было трудно сформулировать то, что он хотел сказать. Затем сделал резкий вдох.

— Мамы нет, — выпалил он так быстро, что поначалу Уитни не поняла, что имелось в виду, пока он не договорил, — мне позвонили по поводу похорон. Я приехал, но тебя не было, и никто не знал, где ты…

Она перестала слушать.

Нет.

Мамы больше нет.

«Я об этом знала», — подумала Уитни. Было глупо надеяться, что последние отведённые её матери три недели жизни затянутся дольше. В некотором смысле она успела смириться с тем, что мамы очень скоро не станет, но всё равно от услышанного испытала головокружение, как будто от резкого удара в подбородок.

— Как она… ушла…

— Во сне. Фатима сказала, что зашла к ней утром, и она уже…

« _Я все еще буду здесь, когда ты вернешься_ »

Именно это сказала ей Эллен, чтобы побудить свою упрямую дочь отправиться в поход и отдохнуть от сидения в четырёх стенах, заполненных аурой приближавшейся смерти.

« _Моя заботливая девочка_ »

Но теперь, если Уитни вернётся, её там не будет. Её больше не будет в своей постели; уставшей, больной, но всегда с мягкой улыбкой и добрыми глазами, которыми она смотрела на своих детей.

Уитни больше никогда не увидит её улыбку.

Она ожидала разрывающего чувства вины и нарастающих рыданий. Она ожидала кошмарной скорби и переживаний. Но этого не произошло. Потому что она обо всём заранее знала. Это было нормально.

«Так устроена жизнь, Уитси. Мы не всегда можем выбирать»

Сейчас мама в порядке. Больше нет боли, нет существования в бесконечных ограничениях, нет нужды видеть своих детей напряжёнными, грустными и тщетно сражающимися. Слёзы дочери не сделали бы Эллен счастливее и не облегчили бы её смерть. Единственное, о чём сожалела Уитни — это о беспокойстве, которое могла причинить матери, когда не вернулась домой, хотя обещала. Но теперь, когда Эллен больше не было в живых, Уитни надеялась, что беспокойство растворилось так же легко, как боль.

— Пойдём, — настойчиво произнёс Клэй, схватив её за локоть, — пойдём, Уитни.

Ноги двигались сами по себе, позволяя Клэю вести её по дороге. Уитни поднесла руку к лицу, в растерянности потирая глаза. Она знала, что позже скорбь ударит по ней, проникнет в неё и станет ощущаться гораздо острее. И пусть она была немного заплаканной, эти слёзы были скорее от усталости, грусти и своеобразного облегчения.

Однако всплеск полной ясности стал для неё несколько неожиданным.

Они подошли к грузовику, и Клэй уже открыл дверь кабины, когда Уитни отступила от него, вырывая локоть из хватки.

Клэй остановился, удивлённый, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

— В чём дело?

Он нахмурился, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и снова взглянул на Уитни.

— Ты… он…

Она прекрасно знала, что брат не поймёт того отвращения, которое охватило её и заставило отпрянуть, как будто он только что ударил её по лицу. Она знала, что он имел в виду, пусть даже не успел озвучить свой вопрос.

 _Он причинил тебе боль_?

Клэй не мог понять, насколько ужасно — и _неправильно_ — так думать о милом и нежном мужчине, который прикоснулся лицом к её лбу, чтобы попрощаться. Джейсон смирился с тем, что никогда больше не увидит её.

— Я в _порядке_ , Клэй, — огрызнулась она.

Его слишком серьёзные глаза расширились, поражённые резкостью и остротой её тона. Уитни и сама почти удивилась этому. Почти.

— Эй, — пробормотал он, понизив голос с намерением успокоить. Затем приобнял Уитни, скользнув ладонью под грубую ткань её рюкзака и притянув к своей груди, — всё нормально. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Она вывернулась, подавляя желание ударить его прямо в солнечное сплетение.

— Я и так была в безопасности, — с горечью поправила она.

— Не была, чёрт возьми, — в голосе Клэя слышалось возросшее разочарование, — я искал тебя больше месяца — местные говорили мне, что всё бесполезно, что я даже тела твоего не найду. Тебе повезло, что ты выжила.

— Ты не знаешь…

— Почему ты не позволила мне вытащить тебя _оттуда_? — Клэй требовал ответа, повысив голос.

— _Потому что он убил бы тебя_.

Клэй чуть пошатнулся, не ожидавший от неё столь ядовитого тона.

— Единственная причина, по которой ты до сих пор жив, заключается в том, что я осталась с ним. Если бы я этого не сделала, он бы всё равно не отпустил нас, оставив тебя с вырванным нахер позвоночником. Так что это тебе повезло, что ты выжил.

Клэй ощетинился, прекрасно понимая, что она права, но с наигранным превосходством отозвался:

— Вообще-то я мог бы…

— Нет, — решительно сказала Уитни, — не мог бы. И в этом не было необходимости.

Выражение его лица исказилось, помрачневшее от недоверия, гнева и замешательства.

— Почему ты продолжаешь спорить… ладно, сейчас это неважно, — он пытался подавить разочарование, — теперь ты в безопасности. Пошли домой.

Домой.

Домой, откуда уехал её брат, где мать заболела и умерла. Домой, где вся её жизнь свелась к бессмысленному бегству на работу и учёбу; к заботе о той, кого больше не будет рядом. Домой, который годами не ощущался как дом. Уитни не хотела возвращаться туда, в то место, которое практически стало синонимом печали. Если она вернётся, то вскоре задохнётся от собственных страданий. Она не хотела этого. Мама бы тоже не хотела.

Она не вернётся.

Как только решение было принято, она почувствовала, как будто её грудь освободилась от чего-то тяжёлого и огромного, как целая кирпичная стена. Как будто колючая проволока, трижды обмотанная вокруг её сердца, была снята.

— Я не смогла найти ключи от твоего мотоцикла, — произнесла она мягко, лаконично и ясно, снимая с плеча рюкзак Клэя и протягивая ему, — но у тебя наверняка есть запасные. Мотоцикл по-прежнему стоит там, так что можешь забрать его в любое время, просто держись подальше от озера.

Клэй рефлекторно потянулся к рюкзаку, а его рот приоткрылся от неожиданного перехода на другую тему.

— Я… что?

Развернувшись, Уитни покрепче вцепилась в собственный рюкзак и зашагала в направлении магазина при заправке.

Зазвенел колокольчик — если подобный звук вообще можно назвать звоном — над её головой, а затем дверь захлопнулась с протяжным скрипом, достойным только лучших историй у костра о привидениях. Оглянувшись, Уитни схватила корзину и направилась к ближайшему проходу, намереваясь как можно тщательнее прочесать небольшой, но безупречно чистый магазинчик в поисках припасов. Сначала ей хотелось взять что-нибудь особенное из еды.

Пробираясь через проходы, Уитни осматривала полки, пока не нашла то, что искала.

Подушечки.

 _Дай бог долгого существования этой заправке_.

Она снова услышала жуткий звонок около двери, а затем Клэй прошипел её имя, что она решила проигнорировать.

— Уитни! — в гневе раздалось позади неё. — Ты что творишь?

Она повернулась к полкам.

— Я не пойду домой, Клэй, — ответила спокойно, поправив корзину, чтобы она не мешала дотянуться до коробки с подушечками.

— Что значит «не пойду домой»? О чём ты?

Вздохнув, Уитни повернула голову и встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Послушай, Клэй, я люблю тебя, — терпеливо сказала она, — и благодарна тебе за то, что ты отправился на мои поиски. За проявление заботы, — затем обвила свободной рукой его талию, приобнимая, — я ценю это, правда. Но домой не пойду.

Отступив, Уитни улыбнулась и снова повернулась к полкам.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, обещаю.

Возможно, её слова звучали пренебрежительно. Возможно, она вела себя как идиотка. Но как бы сильно она ни любила брата, как бы ни была благодарна за ответную любовь и заботу, они уже не станут теми, кем были когда-то. Слишком много всего произошло. Но Уитни была здорова и не подвергалась опасности. Этого должно было быть достаточно.

— Ты действуешь необдуманно, — настойчиво продолжил Клэй, следуя за ней по проходу и останавливаясь позади, пока она доставала пачку салфеток, — и что планируешь делать дальше? Где будешь жить? Как…

Она шла, не обращая внимания на шквал вопросов, которые ей задавал брат. Наконец она добралась до крошечной секции в дальнем углу, где лежали лечебные мази, лубрикант и презервативы.

Закусив губу, Уитни посмотрела на контрацептивы. Была ли она ужасным человеком, раз в такой момент думала об этом? Наверное, мама была бы в восторге от того, что её дочь так активно увлечена мужчиной. Уитни вспомнила, как водила ладонью по паху Джейсона и попыталась прикинуть размер. Трудно сказать наверняка, штаны были помехой.

Уитни решила перестраховаться и взяла по пачке среднего и большого размера.

— Чего… _стой_!

Клэй схватил её под локоть и резко дёрнул назад, заставив развернуться к себе. Он смотрел на гладкую чёрную упаковку, зажатую в её ладони, со смесью недоумения и зарождающегося ужаса, которая показалась бы Уитни довольно комической, если бы она не была так раздражена. Теперь, как обычно, через пять секунд Клэй должен превратиться в гиперопекающего осла.

— Это что за херня?

Три секунды: новый рекорд.

— Отпусти мою руку, — спокойно попросила Уитни.

— _Какого хрена_ …

— Отпусти мою руку, Клэй.

— Вы в порядке, мисс?

Позади них раздался голос. Клэй вскинул голову, а Уитни повернулась, увидев мужчину, стоявшего на другом конце прохода с картонной коробкой. Мужчина откровенно неодобрительно и даже враждебно смотрел на Клэя. На вид ему было лет шестьдесят, под выцветшей бейсболкой виднелись коротко подстриженные седые волосы. Бейджик, прикреплённый к его синему комбинезону, гласил: « _Стив_ », и чуть ниже — « _Менеджер_ ».

Удобнее перехватив коробку, Стив снова настороженно обратился к Уитни:

— Он доставляет вам неприятности?

Хватка Клэя ослабла, почти осторожно выскользнув из её руки. Он двигался осторожно, как будто пытаясь не спровоцировать агрессивную собаку, и это было разумно. Хотя лицо Стива казалось усталым, а волосы давно поседели, он был коренастым и широкоплечим, своим образом напоминая Уитни питбуля.

Ей хотелось смеяться. Стив наверняка подумал, что Клэй был её деспотичным парнем. Это было до бесценного _иронично_.

Стив скорее всего смог бы выставить её брата за дверь, хотя не обязан был вмешиваться. Уитни натянуто улыбнулась.

— Я в порядке. Мы с братом просто не виделись какое-то время и… мы прекратим ссору.

Только сейчас Уитни подумала о том, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они с Клэем в последний раз общались до инцидента с похищением. Она до сих пор злилась на него.

— Спасибо, — любезно добавила Уитни.

— Хм, — проворчал Стив, — ну, если что — кричите.

Бросив последний предупреждающий взгляд на Клэя, он вернулся к своим делам. Уитни воспользовалась моментом, чтобы бросить упаковки презервативов в корзину. Что мгновенно вывело Клэя из настороженного ступора.

К ужасу на его лице быстро прибавился гнев. Она никогда раньше не видела его таким взбешённым, даже когда они дрались в детстве.

— Этот… этот _ублюдок_ , — процедил Клэй сквозь зубы, — он заставляет тебя… _я убью его_. Больной…

— Заткнись! — рявкнула Уитни, но, спохватившись, поспешно понизила голос. — Никто меня не заставляет.

Господи, как же она хотела избежать этого разговора.

— Когда я спрашивал тебя раньше… причинил ли он тебе боль, я думал, что ты разозлилась, потому что не хотела об этом говорить, но… — Клэй смотрел на неё с пониманием, ещё только зарождающимся, но быстро растущим, — на самом деле, ты…

Что-то в выражении её лица отвечало на вопрос, который он не мог задать: уж слишком аморальным было его предположение, чтобы выразить словами. Как будто бы это уничтожило остатки вероятности того, что подозрения окажутся ошибочными.

— Боже, _Уитни_ , — выдохнул он, став бледным как простыня. Похоже, он испытывал отвращение от одной только мысли о том, что его сестра могла вступать в такие отношения с неповоротливым злобным монстром. Как будто его тошнило от мысли о добровольности таких отношений с её стороны. Уитни хотела дать ему _пощёчину_. Клэй не мог осуждать её сильнее, чем она осуждала себя последние недели. Она так злилась на себя, желая наказать, что самой становилось дурно.

— _Не буду_ делать вид, что ты имеешь право диктовать мне, с кем спать, а с кем нет.

Её руки дрожали. В ярости, скользкой и холодной, как пот, стекающий по спине. В ярости густой и сдавливающей горло. Металлические ручки корзины впились в сгиб её локтя от того, насколько сильно сжались суставы.

— Я нашёл тебя прикованной к _стене_ под его _домом_ , — резко отозвался Клэй, подчёркивая каждое слово, как бы для того, чтобы напомнить ей. Как будто она могла забыть о том, где он её нашёл и почему она там оказалась, — он…

— Я знаю, кто он, — прошипела в ответ Уитни.

— Он проклятый монстр!

— _Прекрати_! — её крик эхом разнёсся по магазину. Уитни было плевать, слышал ли это Стив, но всё же снова зашипела. Тема их разговора была не той, которую можно было позволить подслушать, — прошу… перестань. Ты не тот, кто должен злиться!

Рот Клэя открылся, но Уитни не позволила ему что-либо сказать.

— Ты не тот, кто на протяжении шести дней каждую минуту ожидал собственной смерти. Ты не тот, кто рвал свою шкуру, пытаясь освободиться. Ты не тот, кто мечтал умереть с голоду, потому что это было бы самым лучшим исходом.

Её лицо было горячим, а глаза застилали слёзы. Уитни не собиралась плакать, поскольку стеснение в груди препятствовало слезам. Никаких слёз, она просто была чертовски зла.

Клэй побледнел сильнее. Он выглядел так, будто его действительно вот-вот могло стошнить, и это беспокоило Уитни.

— Тебе не нужно было приходить сюда и читать мне лекции, как будто я не видела, как передо мной умирают люди. Я знаю, чем он занимается, знаю, что он такое. Но он _не_ монстр.

Глаза начало жечь, и Уитни быстро отвернулась.

Она ведь не собиралась плакать, чёрт возьми. Да лучше она откусит себе язык.

— Боже, Уитни, я… — Клэй запнулся, явно не зная, что сказать, — я не хотел, чтобы это звучало как… — он благоразумно решил _не_ описывать, как именно это звучало, — мне жаль. Я просто… не понимаю. Ты только что говорила, что хотела умереть от голода, а теперь защищаешь его, несмотря на то, что он заставил тебя пройти через всё это? Ты понимаешь, как сейчас звучат твои слова?

Уитни нервно рассмеялась.

— Как грёбаный бред, — откровенно ответила она, — поверь, я знаю.

— Говоришь как одна из тех девушек, которые думают, что могут исправить парня, который бьёт их и разбивает им о голову тарелки.

— О, _господи_ , Клэй, — воскликнула Уитни, вспыхнув, — мы давно не общались, но я думала, что ты знаешь меня немного лучше.

Резко повернувшись, она направилась к следующему проходу, схватив несколько упаковок со смесью тропических фруктов и бросив их в корзину.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — Клэй последовал за ней, в мирном жесте разведя руками, — мне правда жаль, но что, чёрт возьми, ещё я должен думать? Он приковал тебя к _стене_.

— Хорошо. Во-первых, — Уитни развернулась к нему, подняв палец, — перестань говорить об этом так, будто только это имеет значение. Во-вторых, он не прикасался ко мне без необходимости, а необходимость была лишь когда я пыталась затеять с ним драку.

— Ты не…

— И даже в те моменты, — продолжила Уитни, перебивая его, — он никогда — слышишь, _никогда_ — не причинял мне вреда.

В буквальном смысле это было не так. Уитни ощущала синяк сбоку под своей рубашкой. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что она могла звучать как девушки, оправдывающие своих партнёров с наклонностями тиранов, делая вид, что могут всё изменить, она была не такой и не потому что не хотела смотреть в лицо реальности.

Джейсон ни разу не причинил ей сознательного вреда. О вреде, который был причинён из-за невежества, он узнал и никогда больше не повторял. Всё остальное было просто результатом того, что он был намного сильнее, чем она. Уитни не могла винить его за то, что он чуть крепче сжал её в своём первом оргазме. Особенно если учесть, что ей самой это понравилось. Не синяк, а то, что Джейсон испытал такое удовольствие, что забыл, как себя контролировать.

Он не был легкомысленным или жестоким, и Уитни не потерпела бы подобных оскорблений в его сторону. Джейсон был убийцей — она бы и не стала с этим спорить, потому что это было правдой, но Вурхиза можно было осуждать только за это и ничего больше.

Клэй вздохнул, выглядя усталым, как будто последние остатки адреналина покинули его.

— Уитс, — мягко начал он. Это прозвище появилось ещё в детстве и звучало нежно и хрупко, как снежинка, — просто потому, что он ещё не… ты не можешь быть уверена, что он этого не сделает.

Уитни невольно улыбнулась.

— Это единственное, в чём я _могу_ быть уверена.

Он снова вскинул брови, а она оказалась на грани нервного смеха.

Как она могла объяснить ему? Эта история была переполнена серой моралью — густой и мутной, как вода на дне озера. Как она могла объяснить, что Джейсон хоть и убивал людей, но не находил в этом радости или удовлетворения; что, убивая, он делал это максимально быстро и эффективно, насколько возможно, а если бы люди прислушивались к его предупреждениям и держались подальше, то не убивал бы вообще. Как она могла объяснить, если, по мнению Клэя, ничто не оправдывало лишения жизни?

— Если бы он собирался причинить мне боль, то убил бы сразу. Но он этого не сделал. Он кормил меня, заботился обо мне. Не уверена, что он смог бы отпустить меня, но после… — Уитни вздохнула, чтобы сдержать внезапный всплеск эмоций, — после того, как ты ушёл три дня назад… я сама решила остаться, и он знал, что уже не сможет снова заковать меня в цепи, даже если сильно захочет. И я осталась не только потому, что не хотела увидеть твои мозги, размазанные по земле.

Возможно, это было не лучшее оправдание.

— Тогда… — в голосе Клэя слышалось что-то почти отчаянное — почему?

 _Почему_.

 _Почему_ она вообще начала отвечать на его вопросы?

— Ты знаешь о нём только то, что видел либо слышал из сплетен. Ты видел его только злым и испуганным. Ты не видел, как он сидел под деревом, наблюдая за птицами, или ломал крекеры, желая подкормить белок. Ты не видел, как он приносил мне книги и следил за тем, чтобы у меня было всё необходимое. Ты не видел…

Голос Уитни дрогнул, но она прервалась лишь на мгновение, чтобы успокоить дыхание.

— Ты не видел, как он смотрел на меня, когда оставил тебя лежащим на полу и направился ко мне, чтобы убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке. Он бы сделал всё, о чём я попросила. Вот почему он отпустил тебя. Он думал, что ты пытаешься меня увести — что ты и делал. Он думал, что защищает меня. От тебя.

— Так он что… в тебя влюблён?

 _Да_.

— Я не знаю.

Клэй слегка отвернулся и провёл рукой по волосам, взлохмачивая их. Затем покачал головой в подсознательном рефлексе, который не контролировал.

— Я могу пожалеть его, — медленно начал он, — но ты всегда была излишне сострадательна. Ты хороший человек, и ничего с этим не поделать.

Уитни была уверена, что в данном контексте брат явно не делал ей комплимент.

— Но я не могу… не могу понять, как… — Клэй прервался, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, — никогда бы не подумал, что услышу, как ты защищаешь убийцу. Ты всегда была такой… не то, чтобы делившей мир на чёрное и белое, но чётко _отделявшей_ правильное от неправильного. Убийство, очевидно, находится во второй категории. Или для тебя это больше… не проблема?

— В том, что собака кусается, ты будешь обвинять именно её или всё-таки людей, которые издевались над ней? — Уитни сформулировала это как вопрос, но на самом деле не требовала ответа.

В хмуром взгляде Клэя мелькнуло разочарование.

— Но он не какой-то ротвейлер.

— Тогда ребёнок, — поправила Уитни, вздёрнув подбородок, — ты обвинишь детей в жестокости или взрослых, которые учили, что лучше бить первым?

— Это не одно и то же.

— Это то же самое, — возразила Уитни, смутно замечая, как менеджер магазина внимательно следил за ними, держась на некотором расстоянии справа, — он был маленьким мальчиком, над которым всю жизнь издевались, говорили, что он урод и _монстр_ , а он не был таким.

Было приятно видеть, как Клэй начал нервничать, услышав её позицию. Горько, но, тем не менее, приятно.

— Потом его толкнули в озеро, где он практически утонул. Он видел, как его мать сошла с ума и начала убивать людей, а после была _убита_ самым ужасным и жестоким образом. Он остался один с кучей психологических травм, о нём некому было позаботиться. Он думал, что своими действиями исполняет волю матери, и никто не мог научить его чему-то другому. Он не знал, что ещё делать. Как бы _ты_ поступил на его месте?

— Я бы не стал _убивать_ людей, — пробормотал Клэй.

— Тебе легко говорить!

Какое-то время они просто стояли в тишине. Расстояние между ними ощущалось гораздо больше, чем когда-либо, и Уитни это не нравилось. Не только образовавшаяся пропасть, но и сумасшедшее напряжение. Она устала переносить стресс, она устала бороться. Даже с ним. Особенно с ним.

— Мне жаль Дженну, — продолжила она. Клэй стиснул зубы, возможно, чтобы скрыть лёгкую дрожь подбородка, — я не знала её, но она пыталась мне помочь. Она не заслуживала такой смерти.

Он ничего не сказал, просто стоял и смотрел на полку перед собой с такой интенсивностью, которая могла бы поджечь ряды пончиков и закусок.

— Я могу это остановить.

Уитни не совсем понимала, что заставило её сказать это. Она не знала наверняка и могла только предполагать.

Клэй бросил на неё слишком мрачный взгляд.

— Остановить что?

— Убийства, — пробормотала Уитни, — если я останусь, то появится шанс уберечь кого-нибудь от смерти.

Она ожидала, что Клэй немедленно возразит, заявив, что это работа полиции. Но когда с его уст не сорвалось ни слова, Уитни поняла причины его странного молчания. Это заставило её задуматься, не было ли у него каких-то неприятных встреч с местными правоохранительными органами во время поисков — встреч, которые могли всё усугубить.

Впрочем, не имело значения, стал бы он спорить или нет. Как и то, были ли её слова правдой. Уитни осталась бы в любом случае.

Вместо этого Клэй просто смотрел на её усталым недоверчивым взглядом.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Потому что я помешала ему убить тебя.

Молчание, последовавшее за этим спокойным заявлением, было тяжёлым и напряжённым как воздух перед грозой.

Клэй услышал её. Уитни могла сказать это по едва заметному движению челюсти и неглубокой впадинке на подбородке — унаследованной от отца, которого она никогда не видела, поэтому только предполагала — которая стала чуть глубже, чем обычно. Он думал, прокручивая её слова в своей голове, как если бы у него был гаечный ключ.

— Он простой человек, Клэй, — мягко произнесла Уитни, — у него может быть посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, из-за чего он не привык следовать тому, что у нас принято считать социальной нормой, но он не психопат. Он не мучает жертв и не убивает их потому, что ему это нравится. Всё, чего он хочет — чтобы люди оставили его в покое.

Она улыбнулась, хотя сама того не ожидала, пусть и немного болезненно.

— Он милый и нежный. Любит наблюдать за зверюшками и слушать, как я читаю. Он думает, что у меня красивые волосы. Однажды я столкнулась с пумой, и он буквально встал между ней и мной, чтобы меня покалечили, — Клэй снова взглянул на неё, и она почувствовала, как её улыбка стала немного кривой, — поэтому я не могу думать о нём как о монстре.

Клэй отошёл от неё на несколько шагов, но затем вернулся, проведя рукой по лицу.

Ему было неудобно. Он не был согласен с её выбором, ему явно приходилось мысленно метаться между давящим стремлением заботиться о своей сестре и чувством вины за то, что он не торопился делать это.

Уитни не сомневалась, что он действительно считал убийства и похищения людей чем-то непростительным, неправильным, и не мог понять, почему она думала иначе. Она и не собиралась с ним спорить, но… не всё было так просто. Несмотря на то, что раньше она была с ним солидарна, сейчас верила в существование редких исключений. Однако удалось ли ей убедить в этом брата на приведённых примерах, она не могла сказать.

Наконец Клэй повернулся к ней, с ужасом, сомнением и разочарованием. С мольбой.

— Я не могу просто оставить тебя здесь, — тихо сказал он Уитни. Остальное осталось невысказанным, но, тем не менее, она поняла.

_В этой глуши. С ним._

— Можешь, — одновременно твёрдо и нежно отозвалась Уитни. Как однажды сказала мама: тебе не нужны громкость и сила, чтобы тебя понимали и слушались, тебе просто нужно стоять на своём, пока чужая воля не разобьётся о тебя, как вода о камень, — и тебе придётся смириться с этим.

Клэй не открывал рта, но выглядел так, будто хотел поспорить. Уитни вздохнула и отвернулась, наблюдая за тихой дорогой за окном, пустыми парковочными местами и оставленными без присмотра бензоколонками.

— Мамы больше нет. Ты всегда жил своей жизнью — и дальше будешь жить. Я потеряла большинство друзей, потому что не могла поддерживать с ними контакты. Майк… погиб. Всё, что у меня осталось, это учёба и работа, но ни то, ни другое я не могу продолжить с того места, где остановилась. Я хотела… — Уитни замолкла, потому что то, что она собиралась сказать, поразило даже её саму, — я хотела помогать людям. Вот почему решила учиться на медсестру. С другой стороны, я не уверена, что причина кроется именно в альтруизме, а не в состоянии мамы, которое мне хотелось исправить.

Это были не самые уместные откровения, но Уитни нуждалась в них.

— У меня больше ничего не было, — призналась она, — но теперь… я чувствую, что могу сделать что-то хорошее, что-то важное. Могу кому-нибудь помочь. По-настоящему помочь. Может быть, не так, как хотелось бы, но всё же.

Когда она посмотрела на брата, он снова покачал головой в своей неосознанной манере.

— Но почему ты, Уитс? — умоляюще спросил он. — Почему это должна быть ты?

Она засмеялась, возможно, немного сухо, но искренне.

Действительно, почему она? Сколько раз она задавала себе тот же вопрос за последние шесть с половиной недель? Сколько раз спрашивала у себя, почему? Почему она была ещё жива? Почему всё это произошло? Почему два человека, которые должны ненавидеть друг друга, в итоге полюбили? У неё не было ответов ни на один из этих вопросов.

— А почему бы и не _я_?

Смех Клэя отдавал горечью, он запрокинул голову и посмотрел вверх, как будто умолял небо о помощи — или здравомыслии. Это был знакомый жест, который Уитни видела много раз в те моменты, когда выигрывала спор или брат просто неохотно сдавался. Хотя у него всегда была возможность выговориться, капая сарказмом, достаточно горячим, чтобы обжечь её.

Независимо от того, поверил ли Клэй её словам, спорить дальше он не стал. Желание бороться покинуло его лицо, но хмурый взгляд всё ещё оставался, а между бровями пролегла складка. Клэй похудел с последней их встречи, больше года назад, и здесь, в хорошо освещённом помещении, были особенно заметны выделяющиеся скулы. Похоже, он искренне _переживал_ за неё.

Уитни испытала к Клэю прилив привязанности, смешавшейся с печалью и вместе с тем характерной теплотой. Что бы ещё ни случилось между ними, он оставался её братом. Тем самым братом, который брал трубку, когда она звонила, чтобы пожаловаться на домашку, уроки, парней и всё остальное. Уитни слишком поздно узнала, что он был не более совершенным, чем она, а, возможно, и менее способным справляться с умственным и эмоциональным напряжением. Клэй был таким же человеком: старался делать всё, что мог, иногда преуспевая, а иногда терпя неудачу.

Сократив расстояние между ними, Уитни протянула руку и легко схватила его за нос указательным и средним пальцами — так, как поступал с ней сам Клэй в детстве. Это почти всегда предшествовало драке либо щекотке.

Нежно ущипнув, она сказала:

— Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить. Я понимаю, что ты не перестанешь волноваться, но надеюсь, что однажды сможешь мне поверить.

Она отпустила его нос, но прежде, чем успела опустить руку на край корзины, Клэй перехватил её. Какое-то мгновение он просто стоял, держа её за руку и изучая лицо в попытках запомнить до каждой мучительной детали.

— Ты не изменишь моё мнение, — предупредила брата Уитни, и его улыбка застала её врасплох. Маленькая и кривая, но улыбка.

— Узнаю свою упрямую младшую сестрёнку, — с любовью отозвался он.

Мгновение спустя его улыбка исчезла, и теперь он смотрел на неё с неожиданной покорностью.

— Значит, и его ты тоже любишь.

Это не было вопросом. Уитни понятия не имела, почему ей вдруг захотелось плакать, и в то же время она испытала облегчение от того, что могла обсудить это с кем-то.

— Да, — прошептала она, — получается, так.

Кивнув, Клэй тяжело выдохнул, сжав её руку.

— Ладно, — он посмотрел в сторону двери, — давай выйдем отсюда на минутку.

Хотя брови Уитни вопросительно приподнялись, она последовала за братом, оставив корзину у входа. Клэй подвёл её к грузовику и залез в кабину. Затем послышался скрежет молнии и шелест ткани.

— Я принёс кое-что. Подумал, что тебе может понадобиться одежда, — произнёс Клэй, и, когда Уитни приподнялась на цыпочках, она увидела, как он перекладывает вещи из одной спортивной сумки в другую, — здесь также есть наличка и телефон с номером, по которому ты можешь связаться со мной в любое время.

Он застегнул молнию, вытащил вторую сумку из кабины и протянул Уитни. Она растерянно моргнула.

— Я…

Она не знала, что сказать, и не хотела брать деньги у брата. Но что-то в его лице заставило её промолчать. Она вспомнила о том, как он ушёл, когда маме поставили диагноз. Клэй не справился с шоком, и его уход она видела как бегство от собственной жизни. Как то, что она сама делала сейчас.

— Похоже, мы не такие уж и разные, — озвучила свою мысль Уитни.

Клэй рассмеялся тихо и немного грустно.

— Мне тоже так кажется.

Она протянула руку, схватив мягкий ремешок спортивной сумки.

— Спасибо, Клэй.

— Мне очень жаль, — хмуро добавил он, — что меня не было рядом, когда я был нужен тебе и маме. Мне правда жаль.

Во второй раз Уитни потянулась к нему, обвив свободной рукой его спину и притягивая к себе. Она почувствовала, как он ответил на её объятия, ощутила дрожь в его груди. Клэй изо всех сил старался не плакать.

— Я знаю, — заверила она его, успокаивающе поглаживая между лопатками. Она и вправду знала, потому что в противном случае не стала бы притворяться. Его поступок было сложно простить, но когда-нибудь боль отступит, и она сможет это сделать. А пока достаточно того, что она его услышала, и он это понял.

Уитни почувствовала, как Клэй уткнулся подбородком в её макушку, как всегда делал при каждом приветствии и каждом прощании с тех пор, как они перестали жить вместе. Он тяжело дышал.

— Я останусь дома на некоторое время, пока не улажу юридические вопросы. Ты можешь прийти за своими вещами и всем остальным, когда захочешь. Или я могу забрать тебя… или привезти то, что нужно.

Уитни была рада, что он не спросил, хочет ли она сохранить дом. Единственный дом, который был ей нужен — это тот, что принадлежал их бабушке и дедушке, но он был продан много лет назад после их смерти. Возможно, когда-нибудь новые владельцы переедут, и тогда у неё всё получится, но пока ей не хотелось думать о недвижимости, юридических процедурах и документах.

— Ты собираешься продать его? — спросила она, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Клэй пожал плечами, выглядя крайне уставшим. Ему бы не помешало поспать неделю, что он, наверное, и сделает.

— Я не знаю, — признался он, — часть меня этого не хочет. Я так соскучился…

— Тогда не делай этого, — строго ответила Уитни, — мама не хотела бы. И я не хочу.

— Я понимаю. Поэтому не буду.

Уитни не была уверена, что поверила ему, но сейчас не время и не место для решения таких вопросов.

— Хорошо, потому что иначе я надеру тебе задницу, — Клэй фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Он был упрям, но умён, — тебе что-нибудь нужно от меня для завещания?

Хотя брат был старше, Уитни сильно сомневалась, что он разбирался в законах.

Клэй покачал головой.

— Вряд ли. Но я дам знать, если что.

— Ладно.

Воцарилась тишина, не совсем неловкая, но очень к ней близкая. Взглянув на витрины магазина, Клэй задал вопрос:

— Тебе нужна помощь с продуктами или с возвращением?

Уитни посмотрела на него с неким изумлением. Каким бы упрямым ни был брат, он всё же пытался пойти ей навстречу.

— Нет, — отозвалась она, — я справлюсь. А ты лучше вернись туда, где остановился, и немного поспи. Или поешь. Похоже, ты давно нормально не питался.

Клэй закатил глаза, но согласился.

— Если тебе _что-нибудь_ понадобится — звони.

— Ладно.

Он мягким взглядом посмотрел на её лицо.

— Я люблю тебя, Уитс.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок.

Он засмеялся, но его голос дрогнул. Уитни сделала вид, что не заметила.

Забравшись в грузовик, Клэй завёл старый грохочущий двигатель. Он помахал Уитни, а затем выехал на дорогу. Уитни смотрела ему вслед до тех пор, пока он не скрылся из виду.


	22. Protector

Когда Уитни вернулась, менеджер магазина сидел за прилавком, но тут же поднял на неё взгляд, отвлекшись от изучения какого-то списка, затем посмотрел на окно, за которым уже никого не было. Взяв свою корзину, Уитни послала мужчине улыбку и продолжила выбирать продукты.

В таком магазине не продавался рис или куриный бульон, а также свежие фрукты и овощи, за исключением маленьких упаковок с закусками, которые обнаружились в холодильниках у дальней стены — а ведь всё это требовалось, если она собиралась здесь жить. Уитни нужно будет найти способ выбраться в город за нормальными продуктами, а ещё отремонтировать бытовую технику в доме либо приобрести новую. Или же найти новое место для жизни, что было не так просто, даже если бы очень захотелось. Кроме того, пришлось бы искать работу, что само по себе весьма проблематично. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не заберёт свою машину из родительского дома.

Вероятно, следовало узнать у Клэя, сможет ли он помочь, но об этом она не подумала. Значит, придётся разбираться со всем немного позже.

На данный момент она взяла достаточно еды на ближайший месяц — точнее, на неделю, в нынешних условиях. Наполнила свою корзину закусками из фруктов и овощей, овсяной кашей быстрого приготовления, арахисовым маслом и орехами, вяленым мясом, крекерами и многим другим. Также она взяла зубную щётку — не самого лучшего качества, но пока и такая сгодится — резинки для волос и дезодорант. Хотя Уитни подумывала о том, чтобы добавить в корзину алкоголь (после общения с братом ей не помешало бы пропустить пару рюмок), она решила воздержаться исключительно из-за общего веса набранных вещей.

Если менеджер посчитал что-то в её выборе странным или её саму — одетую в потрёпанные джинсы, с рюкзаком и сумкой на плечах, похожую на сбежавшего подростка — он ничего не сказал. Даже прикасаясь к презервативам, он не взглянул на неё, хотя в этот момент она густо покраснела.

Господи, ей что, двенадцать?

— Ещё раз спасибо, — выпалила она, пытаясь отвлечься от внезапного смущения, — за то, что было… ранее.

— Не за что. Но вынужден спросить ещё раз, вы уверены, что с вами всё в порядке? — он бросил пристальный взгляд на её сумки, его карие глаза были проницательными, он явно догадывался, что у неё могли быть проблемы если не с парнем, то какого-то другого рода.

— Да, — заверила его Уитни, — я в порядке. В моей семье произошла… смерть, а я нахожусь в процессе переезда, и это то ещё сумасшествие.

— Переезжаете в этот район? — менеджер грозно нахмурился, и эта реакция могла напугать Уитни, если бы она не знала, что за этим скрывались благие намерения.

— Это странно?

Он пожал плечами.

— Скорее необычно. Молодёжь, как правило, старается выбраться поближе к городу. Но это не моё дело.

Уитни в ответ тоже пожала плечами.

— Мне сейчас необходимы радикальные перемены.

— Понимаю.

Он назвал сумму, и Уитни расплатилась частью денег, которые ей дал Клэй. Хотя она не сомневалась в том, что с ней всё будет в порядке, ей стоило избегать лишних контактов с местными, пока всё не уляжется.

— Вам понадобится помощь с пакетами? — спросил менеджер, передавая ей сдачу.

— Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь, — она аккуратно переместила пакеты в спортивную сумку.

— Тогда хорошего вам дня.

Наполнив сумку до предела, Уитни направилась к двери.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — крикнула она через плечо.

— Будьте осторожны, мисс.

Заправочная станция осталась позади. Сегодня Уитни говорила больше, чем за последние несколько недель. Иногда она долго читала вслух, но это сильно отличалось от разговора с людьми, особенно когда речь шла о повышенном уровне эмоций. Она чувствовала себя морально истощённой и измученной до костей. Ей не терпелось вернуться обратно.

Она задумалась о том, насколько сильно всё менялось, и возвращение к озеру не стало исключением.

Она помнила, какими угнетающими казались ей деревья ранее — старыми, высокими и почти зловещими. Словно сам лес был разгневан её вторжением. Ей мерещилась опасность за мрачными тенями, но она всё списывала на стресс. Теперь же всё становилось понятно.

Сейчас окружающие деревья — такие же высокие и старые — казались ей защитой, опорой. Они приветствовали её.

И это, даже будучи глупым или странным, на самом деле было правильным.

Какая-то часть Уитни продолжала её осуждать, считая эгоисткой из-за того что она недостаточно винила себя, недостаточно скорбела по матери. Тем не менее, Уитни не могла избавиться от ощущения, что Эллен перед смертью каким-то образом намеренно отправила её сюда, буквально заставила _жить своей жизнью_ , чтобы обрести счастье. Она как будто заранее всё знала.

Уитни понимала, что чисто логически это невозможно. Она не верила ни в судьбу, ни в бога, ни во что иное, что изменило бы её мнение. Но прямо здесь, в окружении леса, который стал таким знакомым и гостеприимным, всё казалось возможным.

Сжав сумку, Уитни задумалась о том, как далеко ещё идти и не сделать ли ей перерыв. Она уже была утомлена физически, а если к этому прибавить эмоциональную усталость после разговора с Клэем, и тяжесть морального бремени, которое приходилось нести, Уитни ощущала себя так, будто пыталась взобраться на огромную гору.

И _пыталась_ в данном случае — ключевое слово.

Уитни не сразу услышала подъезжающую сзади машину. Наверное, вообще пропустила бы её приближение, если бы не глухое рычание двигателя. До этого ей по пути не встречалось ни одного автомобиля.

Прежде чем она успела обернуться, грузовик проехал мимо неё с тяжёлым гудением. Это был массивный «Форд», на вид довольно новый, с безупречно синей покраской и без единой царапины. Уитни бросила на него взгляд, не особо задумываясь и проявляя, разве что, немного любопытства, когда задние фары вспыхнули, и машина замедлилась, вскоре остановившись в нескольких ярдах перед ней.

В глубине сознания Миллер начала зарождаться тревога.

Наверное, объективных причин для беспокойства не было. Здесь всё отличалось от города — люди общались с незнакомцами вежливо и дружелюбно. Волноваться не о чем.

Тем не менее, приближаясь к грузовику, Уитни почувствовала, как беспокойство возросло и свернулось, подобно кислому молоку.

Послышался звук опускающегося окна со стороны водителя, и из машины выглянул мужчина.

— Привет.

У него было худое вытянутое лицо, со скулами, которые казались достаточно острыми, чтобы резать стекло, а его подбородок был скрыт тёмно-русой бородой. Волосы незнакомца были длинными, а улыбка — белоснежной и обаятельной. Возможно, ему было чуть больше тридцати, но Уитни сочла его довольно приятным на вид.

— Многовато вещей для пешей прогулки. Тебя подвезти?

Это было любезное предложение. Водитель не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что она, как девушка, должна быть слабой и беспомощной. Он просто проявил порядочность, и это не повод для отказа, но…

На самом деле, было много причин не соглашаться, самая большая и ужасная из которых заключалась в том, что она могла случайно привести его на территорию Джейсона. Как бы она ни была уверена в том, что сможет защитить людей от насильственной смерти, прямо сейчас ей не хотелось рисковать. К тому же, было неразумно предупреждать кого-то о том, что она направляется к озеру; не когда могут возникнуть неудобные вопросы, а после — поползти слухи и неприятные последствия.

Избавившись от необоснованного чувства тревоги, Уитни решила ответить с улыбкой и покачала головой. Может быть, ей будет тяжело идти, потому что она устала, но сейчас ей хотелось только вернуться, разобраться со своим дерьмом и найти Джейсона.

— Нет, но всё равно спасибо.

Вместо того, чтобы уехать, водитель дождался, пока Уитни поравняется с окном, и машина медленно тронулась, катясь рядом с ней.

Сердце начало биться немного быстрее.

— Да ладно, не будь такой, — всё ещё сохраняя любезность, продолжил он, — позволь мне подвезти тебя.

Уитни продолжала идти, стараясь не переходить на быстрый темп, как бы сильно того ни хотелось.

Вероятно, это просто была излишне напористая вежливость. Вероятно, он просто уедет, как только она снова откажется. У Уитни не было причин думать иначе. Однако она помнила, как несколько лет назад провела ночь в доме подруги, которая получила несколько синяков, рассечённую губу и четыре сломанных ребра после того, как осмелилась отказать мужчине, предложившему выпить в баре. Он загнал её в угол на стоянке, на которую она пришла, уверенная, что будет в безопасности в маленьком, хорошо освещённом месте. Уитни была уверена, что больше её подруга никогда и нигде не чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Что до самой Миллер, то она видела — и слышала — достаточно за свои почти тридцать лет жизни, чтобы понять, что зачастую не имеет значения, насколько ты вежлива и дружелюбна. Иногда простое «нет» для мужчин равносильно тяжкому оскорблению, наказание за которое может быть суровым и даже привести к смерти.

Уитни внимательно осмотрела пустую дорогу перед собой, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько ещё осталось до территории лагеря. Он находился слишком далеко, чтобы бежать. Взгляд Уитни метнулся к деревьям слева — в этой местности лес был достаточно густым, чтобы спрятаться.

Она уже неосознанно пыталась запомнить отличительные знаки на машине и лице мужчины. В памяти запечатлелась часть номерного знака и пронумерованная виниловая наклейка на заднем стекле — правда, пользы от этого мало. Даже если она достанет телефон из сумки, где он был спрятан под продуктами, даже если вызовет полицию, та попросту не успеет добраться до неё. Здесь она предоставлена сама себе.

Было забавно, как она не учла опасность, которую представляют другие люди, ведь это имеет куда более непредсказуемые последствия, чем встреча с голодной лесной живностью. Было так легко обо всём забыть, когда она долгое время провела в месте, где худшее, что могло с ней случиться, было результатом её собственной глупости.

Собравшись с силами, она снова натянуто улыбнулась.

— Я ценю ваше предложение, — сказала она, возможно, слишком твёрдо, — но со мной всё в порядке. Спасибо.

Повернувшись к дороге, она продолжила идти.

Прошло несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, грузовик ещё больше замедлил ход, и Уитни охватила паника, но она старалась не реагировать.

И тогда послышался рокот заглушаемого двигателя и щелчок двери.

Одним плавным движением она скинула сумку, сняла рюкзак и бросилась к деревьям.

Мужчина погнался за ней. Она не обращала на это внимания, петляя между деревьями и стремясь как можно быстрее преодолеть дистанцию. Она была медленнее, чем следовало бы, мышцы в ногах и спине начинали ныть, сигнализируя об усталости. Но, возможно, ей не нужно мчаться вперёд. Возможно, мужчина отказался от дальнейшей погони. Возможно, он решил, что она доставит слишком много проблем, а потому вернулся в свой грузовик и уехал.

Хруст веток позади развеял её предположения.

Дерьмо. _Вот дерьмо_.

Она ускорилась так, что нытьё мышц превратилось в вопль. Пульс гремел в её ушах, дыхание было тяжёлым, она явно не рассчитала силы для такого спринта — даже учитывая взыгравший адреналин.

Перепрыгнув через остатки сгнившего пня, она полезла в задний карман за ножом, которого там не было.

Джейсон доверил ей оружие именно для _таких_ ситуаций (хотя сам, наверное, думал, что в худшем случае ей придётся отбиваться от койотов), а она, как последняя идиотка, ушла, _забыв_ его. В данный момент нож скорее всего лежал на столике в прихожей, где и был оставлен. Теперь её единственной надеждой было то, что она либо каким-то чудом доберётся до лагеря, либо выживет, однако оба варианта, откровенно говоря, были маловероятны. Мужчина следовал за ней, а её силы стремительно истощались.

Почему он просто не мог быть приятным незнакомцем, который уважал бы её настолько, чтобы _оставить в покое_? Почему не мог просто проехать мимо неё? Где она так провинилась, чтобы заслужить это?

Вес, врезавшийся сзади, едва не повалил Уитни на землю. Мужчина схватил её за руку, его пальцы впивались в кожу выше локтя достаточно крепко, чтобы удерживать, даже когда она попыталась оказать сопротивление. Пылающая в ней паника раскалилась добела.

— Почему я должен бегать за тобой? — задыхаясь, пробормотал мужчина, и хотя его голос казался спокойным, Уитни чувствовала дрожавшую хватку. Он был страшно зол, — я ведь _старался_ быть хорошим.

Она ударила его, попав по голени вместо колена, в которое целилась. Её ногти глубоко вцепились в кожу его руки. Мужчина выругался, другой рукой вцепившись в толстовку Уитни, притягивая её к себе.

— Отпусти! — закричала она, пытаясь казаться яростной, но её голос звучал слишком испуганно. — _Отпусти меня_!

Она бросилась в сторону, в надежде вывести мужчину из равновесия и вырваться, а затем убежать… неважно, как далеко. Мужчина снова выругался, но шире расставил ноги, чтобы не упасть на землю. Локтем он задел челюсть Уитни. Что-то щёлкнуло, и голова дёрнулась назад так резко, что на какие-то полсекунды Миллер была абсолютно уверена, что вот-вот отключится. Вероятно, это бы и случилось, примени мужчина _больше_ силы. Чёрт, ей ещё повезло, что она не прикусила язык.

Уитни уклонялась, изгибалась и извивалась, делая всё, чтобы выбраться. Но с гудением в голове и горящей половиной лица было трудно сосредоточиться.

Другой рукой мужчина приобнял её, прижав к своему жилистому телу. Затем послышался свист — или то был звон в ушах Уитни.

Когда низкий свист повторился, она не придала ему значения, подумав, что это просто последствия удара. Но потом она почувствовала. Мужчина пошатнулся, как будто его ударили по задней части колена, а его испуганный вскрик смешался с мясистым хлюпаньем от чего-то острого, вонзившегося в плоть.

Это не было галлюцинацией.

— _Что за_ … — прорычал мужчина, стиснув пальцы на руке Уитни.

Она склонила голову в одну сторону, затем в другую, пытаясь увидеть, что произошло, но не обнаружила ничего, кроме гримасы на худом лице мужчины, покрасневшем от гнева и напряжения.

Краем глаза она уловила движение — мерцание тени среди зелени — и склонила подбородок к правому плечу, не сводя взгляда с деревьев. Её дыхание прервалось, а сердце пропустило удар, когда она увидела вспышку грязно-белой маски.

Джейсон бесшумно выскользнул из тени, подкрадываясь подобно большой кошке. В одной руке он удерживал лук, а другой натягивал тетиву.

Уитни инстинктивно отвернулась, чтобы не подставиться под выстрел, и с опозданием осознала, что ей следовало повернуться в другую сторону, чтобы сделать различие более чётким и Джейсон не задел её по случайности. Стрела, выпущенная с такой мощью, могла не только пробить тело мужчины, но и, пройдя насквозь, задеть её.

Но ей не стоило волноваться.

Стрела попала мужчине в бок. Уитни почувствовала давление собственной спиной, но не ощутила ни укола, ни ожога, ни наконечника стрелы в своей коже. А вот мужчина ощутил всё и душераздирающе закричал.

Хватка ослабла, и Уитни отшатнулась, тяжело прислонившись к грубому еловому стволу. Она цеплялась ногтями за кору и шумно втягивала воздух.

Оглянувшись, она увидела, как мужчина сжимает торчащее из его бока древко стрелы. По фланелевой рубашке стремительно расползалось багровое пятно — возможно, от самой первой стрелы, которая прошла насквозь и теперь блестела алым.

— Боже… — прохрипел мужчина, слабо опускаясь на одно колено. Судя по булькающему бормотанию, одна из стрел задела либо даже проколола лёгкое.

Уитни трясло от адреналина, ярости или ядовитой смеси того и другого. Но страха уже не было. Она больше не боялась. Было в Джейсоне что-то захватывающее, она видела его таким только при первой встрече, когда гнев в нём пылал подобно огню преисподней.

Нет. Она вообще никогда не видела его настолько злым. Удивительно, что трава под его ногами не сгорела от обжигающей ярости. Он не переставал двигаться даже во время стрельбы, затем уронил лук и длинными шагами направился к мужчине, напоминая Миллер потрясающего ангела-мстителя.

« _Тебе следовало отпустить меня_ », — подумала она, посмотрев на мужчину, который поднял глаза и увидел человека, который приближался к нему, излучая смерть.

Почему мужчина не обделался со страху сразу же, оставалось для неё загадкой.

— Какого хера, чувак? — пробормотал он с долей возмущения и недоумения. Его голос дрожал.

Он думал, что всё это шутка? Прикол? Даже если он не был местным и просто проезжал мимо, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что страшный человек в маске с огромным грёбаным ножом, простреливший ему рёбра, не имел никаких намерений, кроме самых серьёзных. И не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что после его появления она перестала кричать не просто так.

Теперь их разделяло всего несколько ярдов, и, казалось, мужчина уже догадался, что не покинет этот лес живым. Его спина напряглась, а голова втянулась в плечи.

— Нет, подожди… — начал он. Струйка крови стекала с его губ по подбородку, но Уитни не могла отвести взгляда.

Пять ярдов.

Она могла это остановить. Прямо сейчас, воспользовавшись бездыханной вечностью единственного мгновения. Всё, что ей нужно сделать, это попросить, и тогда у мужчины появится шанс доползти до грузовика — он тяжело ранен, но жив. Успеет ли потом добраться до больницы? Может быть. Или нет. Но другого шанса у него точно не будет.

Рука Джейсона потянулась к поясу, со стальным свистом извлекая мачете.

Ему не нужен был клинок, чтобы вселить страх перед собой в любого, кто попадался ему на пути. Он сам был оружием, _чистой угрозой_. Вряд ли Уитни была первой, кто думал об этом, пусть и так спокойно.

Три ярда.

— Подожди!

Да.

— Нет, _пожалуйста_ , не…

Джейсон нанёс ему удар со скоростью гремучей змеи, схватив за рубашку и с глухим стуком повалив на землю. Свободной рукой обхватив древко стрелы, зажатое между рёбрами жертвы, он вытащил его резким, жестоким рывком.

Джейсон никак не отреагировал, когда мужчина застонал, однако Уитни заметила жар в глазах, скрытых маской, и подобную сокрушающую ярость она видела только однажды: так Вурхиз смотрел на Клэя, когда тот к ней прикоснулся. Случись это с любым другим мужчиной, и Миллер списала бы эту ярость на ревность, но Джейсон не ревновал. Он не был настолько неуверенным в себе. Он просто был _собственником_. Ревность означает страх потерять то, что тебе в принципе не может принадлежать. А собственничество — это желание защитить именно своё.

Какая-то часть Уитни могла бы рассердиться на него за это… но, честно говоря, её определение казалось ей самой довольно точным.

Уитни была готова поклясться, что на мгновение взгляд Джейсона остановился на ней, прежде чем он бросил стрелу на траву. Затем его колено врезалось в спину мужчины, вновь послышался ужасный булькающий вопль, а после него — треск костей, возможно, рёбер или позвонков. Уитни рефлекторно вздрогнула. Боль, должно быть, была… нет, она не могла себе представить. А даже если бы могла, была слишком отвлечена, чтобы по-настоящему зацикливаться на этом.

Мужчина задыхался, его кости скрипели и разваливались, но Джейсон не останавливался.

Уитни никогда не видела, чтобы он старался изо всех сил причинить как можно больше боли. Конечно, смерти Аманды и Майка были ужасными и долгими, но на то были свои причины. Джейсон использовал кричавшую Аманду как приманку, чтобы привлечь всех остальных. Скорее всего, он не намеревался сжигать её заживо, но она, сопротивляясь, не оставила ему другого выбора. Что касается Майка, то его смерть стала результатом чрезмерной ярости, но опять же из-за сопротивления. Однако то, что происходило сейчас, не было похоже на те смерти. Это была истинная жестокость. Не просто уничтожение вредителя, а наказание.

Уитни должна была ужаснуться. _Должна_ была это остановить.

Джейсон упёрся рукой в затылок мужчины и вонзил туда лезвие мачете, постепенно перерезая позвоночник и трахею одним плавным движением.

Вокруг воцарилась тишина, заглушившая всё, от шелеста листьев до ударов сердца Миллер.

Он умер.

А она просто стояла и _позволила_ ему умереть. Не сказала ни слова. Она дрожала, её внутренности сжимались, но не от ужаса или отвращения. Ей даже почти не было его жаль.

Дело не в том, что какая-то её часть считала, что мужчина заслужил смерти, или что она пыталась ему отомстить. Скорее, в данном случае она не хотела на что-то влиять. Этот человек не просто случайно оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Он _гнался_ за ней, _хватал_ её, _угрожал_ , и не имело особого значения, считала ли она, что подобное заслуживает наказания. Главное, что так считал Джейсон.

И отчасти Уитни его понимала. В этой жестокости была определённая необходимость, которую не могла проигнорировать даже её чёрно-белая мораль. Раньше Уитни никогда не смотрела на убийство в контексте, отличавшемся от ужаса или косвенного сочувствия. Теперь всё было совсем иначе.

Из всех возможных реакций на такой поворот событий она не ожидала ощутить именно нежный трепет в животе — обычно он появлялся после получения какого-нибудь подарка или другого милого жеста. Но всё же в этом был определённый смысл. Нечто первобытное в стремлении к тому, кто оказался способным защитить её. Даже несмотря на то, что современный мир был по большей части цивилизованным и улучшенным, у Миллер были свои потребности.

А ещё она была причиной того, что смерть мужчины стала самой отвратительной из всех, какие она видела в своей жизни.

Вытащив мачете, Джейсон вытер лезвие о ткань рубашки мужчины. Затем встал, возвышаясь над мёртвым телом, словно какое-то божество, свершившее праведный суд.

Некоторое время он просто стоял там, после чего поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

Мягкая дрожь пробежала по телу Уитни от тяжести этого взгляда. Животное начало в ней хотело проявить благоговение, признать более сильного и смертоносного хищника. Она оказалась права, когда выбрала его, потому что несмотря на всё могущество и смертоносность, он пришёл сюда за ней.

Как он здесь оказался? Была ли она ближе к озеру, чем думала? Даже если так, он должен был находиться достаточно близко, чтобы услышать её крик. Это совпадение? Неужели он пришёл сюда специально? Ждал её? Но ведь Джейсон выглядел таким недоверчивым, когда она пообещала вернуться, хотя не планировала делать это прямо сегодня. Могли пройти дни или недели. Неужели Джейсон намеревался бродить по границе подобно призраку до того самого дня, когда она, возможно, вернётся? Уитни надеялась, что нет.

Во всяком случае, это уже не имело значения. Если бы не Джейсон, то взаимодействие с водителем грузовика для неё закончилось бы куда плачевнее. А если бы она не была такой дурой и взяла с собой нож, до этого в принципе не дошло бы. Но теперь ей было плевать, если она выглядела как глупая беспомощная девица, благодарная своему спасителю.

Она устала быть сильной и независимой.

Джейсон продолжал смотреть на неё, но его взгляд… он как будто не мог поверить, что она здесь. И дело было не только в том, что она пришла раньше, а в том, что вообще вернулась.

Значит, Джейсон искренне верил, что она не вернётся. Не только сегодня. Никогда не вернётся.

Осознания этого было достаточно для того, чтобы сердце Уитни разбилось.

Она слабо улыбнулась — просто чтобы не расплакаться.

— Эй.

Как будто одного её слова было достаточно для того, чтобы доказать, что она не иллюзия, но Джейсон пошевелился. Он подошёл медленно, почти неуверенно, словно до сих пор считал, что она может исчезнуть в любой момент, если он поторопится или моргнёт. Однако Уитни оставалась на месте, упираясь лопатками в ствол дерева позади неё. Массивная рука Джейсона приблизилась к её лицу, когда он осторожно взял её за подбородок, исследуя ушиб в области челюсти, куда мужчина попал локтем. Синяк приобретал багровый оттенок.

— Я в порядке, — быстро заверила она, — не думаю, что он всерьёз намеревался меня ударить.

Это не помогло. Глаза Джейсона сузились, и Уитни была готова поспорить, что он наверняка уже жалел о том, что медлил с нанесением смертельной раны.

— Спасибо.

Слово казалось наиболее правильным, но для ушей Миллер всё равно звучало странно. Судя по взгляду, который Вурхиз периодически бросал на неё, он чувствовал примерно то же самое. Впрочем, отчасти это могло быть связано с тем, что она поблагодарила его именно за убийство — поступок, который прежде всегда так яростно осуждала.

Уитни ощутила, как Джейсон провёл подушечкой большого пальца по её щеке. Не раздумывая, она подняла руку и аккуратно обхватила его запястье.

— Я в порядке, — повторила она, осознавая, что он прикасался к не травмированной стороне её лица, а в его глазах больше не было запоздалого желания отомстить. Джейсон смотрел на неё так, будто только она одна во всём мире имела для него значение.

Эмоций, переполнявших этот взгляд, было достаточно, чтобы она почувствовала слабость в коленях.

«Это нормально, когда ты знаешь, что тебя любят и охраняют», — подумала Уитни.

— Я же говорила, что вернусь, — сказала она главным образом потому, что не знала, что ещё добавить, а если бы промолчала, то непременно разрыдалась бы как маленькая девочка или истерически расхохоталась, а уже _потом_ разрыдалась.

Джейсон слегка опустил подбородок, как делал ранее, когда хотел показать, что услышал и понял её, но не был согласен.

 _По крайней мере, ты попыталась_.

— Я… м-м…

Нижняя губа Уитни задрожала, и ей пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы сдержаться. Если они не сдвинутся с места — она начнёт рыдать прямо здесь, посреди леса, чего искренне не хотелось бы. Она всё равно заплачет, но будет лучше, если это произойдёт в какую-нибудь подушку.

— Я кое-что оставила у дороги.

Джейсон кивнул и убрал руку.

Затем отступил обратно к деревьям, откуда появился спустя мгновение, держа лук и колчан, полный стрел. Присев рядом с телом, он принялся извлекать стрелу из ноги мужчины. Вместо того, чтобы просто вырвать, он использовал мачете, разрезая мясо.

По какой-то причине это вызвало у Уитни брезгливость. Подавив приступ тошноты, она отвела глаза, пока Джейсон вытирал кровь со стрел рубашкой мужчины.

Когда он протянул ей руку, чтобы уйти, она по привычке направилась к нему, но через секунду остановилась.

— Но… что мы будем делать с… с ним?

Джейсон одарил её снисходительным взглядом и насмешливо фыркнул, давая понять, что намерен оставить труп гнить здесь.

Что ж, тогда до свидания.

Её несколько обеспокоило то, насколько равнодушной и беспощадной она казалась себе в этот момент, но только до тех пор, пока не вспомнила, почему находилась здесь. Возможно, мужчина не заслужил смерти. Возможно, объективно он не успел сделать то, за что ему был вынесен такой приговор. Но он намеревался причинить ей вред, и, откровенно говоря, она не хотела бы выяснять, что случилось бы в итоге. Должно быть, в ней взыграл первобытный инстинкт, и она не осуждала себя за это.

К счастью, ей удалось изящно вышвырнуть свои вещи, прежде чем броситься прочь, как испуганный бурундук, что в свою очередь — Уитни очень надеялась — означало, что при падении ничего не сломалось. Впрочем, самое ценное, что могло пострадать — это телефон, но тот был зарыт между слоями одежды и продуктами.

Последние вывалились из пакета, рассыпавшись по дороге, и пока Уитни собирала всё обратно, Джейсон закинул рюкзак и спортивную сумку на плечо. Она хотела возразить, но знала, что он опять будет упрямиться, а у неё уже нет энергии для споров. Адреналин стремительно покидал её организм, приводя к истощению.

Взяв бумажный пакет, свободную руку Уитни протянула Джейсону.

— Пойдём домой.

Его рука сжалась вокруг её, и Уитни буквально ощутила исходившее от него удивление, но не понимала, почему, пока не взглянула в его глаза, широкие от шока, от того, как она только что назвала лагерь и земли Вурхиза. _Дом_.

На самом деле, она сказала это неосознанно, слова выскользнули сами собой, а после она не решилась поправлять себя. Да и поправлять-то было нечего. Она отказалась от возможности вернуться в собственный дом, в котором провела последние десять лет своей жизни, потому что того, что делало то место домом, больше не было. Дом — это не только стены и крыша. Это больше, чем имущество, даже больше, чем люди. Дома ты можешь быть настоящим. Дом — это безопасность, комфорт и счастье.

Уитни нежно сжала руку Джейсона, и они отправились домой.

***

Как только она ушла, Джейсон постарался как можно сильнее отдалиться от лагеря.

Каждый мускул в его теле был напряжён от желания следовать за Уитни. Это не было похоже на преследование добычи, разве что в плане того, как упрямо внутри него всё кричало, призывая немедленно догнать её, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. И чем дальше она уходила, тем сильнее он чувствовал потерю, как боль в животе: холодную, ноющую и пустую.

Его мысли непрерывно тянулись к ней — женщине, которой больше не будет рядом, и чьё отсутствие ощущалось как дыра, пробитая глубоко в центре самого его существа. В памяти всплыла фраза, когда-то подслушанная и благополучно забытая до сегодняшнего дня: _потеря любви заставляет сердце становиться более уязвимым_.

В его случае всё было не совсем так. Потеря любви причиняла ему невыносимую боль.

Несмотря на то, что Джейсон знал, что Уитни точно не окажется где-то рядом с границами территории, он твёрдо решил на несколько дней держаться поблизости тех краёв. На всякий случай. Не то, чтобы он имел представление, как переживёт остаток этого дня, не говоря уже о других. «Не думай о ней, — мысленно приказал себе Джейсон, — как будто это возможно». Но он должен попытаться.

Вскоре Джейсон был на полпути к проверке своих тайников. Когда-то его раздражало то, что тайники разбросаны по территории, и он был вынужден тратить на них непозволительно много времени. Теперь же они могли стать лучшим отвлечением.

Он бродил два или, может быть, три часа. Утренний солнечный свет был поглощён пасмурными облаками, словно само солнце ушло вместе с Уитни, что затрудняло определение времени. Пробираясь через холмистый участок вдоль восточной границы, Джейсон наткнулся на оленя.

Шурша листвой, животное спрыгнуло с каменистого склона, и тогда Джейсон заметил раны на его боку. Несколько длинных выемок, сделанных медведем либо, что более вероятно, пумой. Раны были недостаточно глубокие, чтобы убить мгновенно, но скоро должны были загноиться и вызвать заражение — как сказала бы Уитни.

Мысль о ней вызвала жгучую боль. Рука автоматически потянулась к пластиковой карточке, надёжно спрятанной в кармане около сердца.

 _Хватит_.

Резко покачав головой, Джейсон заставил себя опустить руку и сосредоточиться. Оленя ждёт медленная и мучительная смерть, если он что-то не предпримет. Поскольку у него нет возможности вылечить такую рану, животное придётся убить, а для этого требуется подходящее оружие. Он не хотел мучить беднягу, гоняясь за ним с мачете. Страх, который он мог вызвать у оленя, привёл бы к ещё более жестоким последствиям.

Джейсон направился к ближайшему тайнику, в котором должен был находиться лук. Это означало, что придётся вернуться к озеру, причём желательно быстрее — ради существа, которое было необходимо избавить от страданий.

Тайник располагался у основания гнилого пня, спрятанный между корнями, уходившими в землю. Джейсон извлёк закрытые мешки с луком, двумя тетивами и полностью укомплектованным колчаном, который сам же проверял около часа (или дольше) назад.

Одну тетиву он засунул в карман, на случай, если другая порвётся. Это случалось редко, но рисковать не стоило. Вторую он размотал и начал прикреплять к луку.

Для Джейсона научиться натягивать лук было гораздо труднее, чем научиться стрелять. Для натягивания тетивы требовалось приложить силу, чтобы создать правильное натяжение между двумя противоположными частями и позволить оружию функционировать так, как задумано. Когда он был моложе, у него постоянно возникали трудности, а большинство попыток приводило к образованию рубцов и порезов на руках и даже лице. Однако с годами он разработал хорошую технику и больше не сталкивался с проблемами такого рода.

Опустив нижнюю часть на землю, он прижал лук ступнёй, заставляя оружие слегка согнуться, чтобы второй конец тетивы встал на место. Плавно, быстро и легко. Надев колчан так, чтобы он располагался поперёк спины и не мешал до тех пор, пока не понадобится, Джейсон отправился к оленю.

Он выследил животное, которое переместилось почти на милю к северу, прежде чем следы начали походить на свежие. Выслеживать оленей было труднее, чем некоторых зверей и уж тем более людей. Олени были изящнее и перемещались с крайней осторожностью. Именно из-за этого Джейсону потребовалось больше времени на остановки и изучение следов на грязи и примятых листьях. Кроме того, его правый глаз был слабее левого и почти не помогал.

В определённый момент следы стали неровными, что указывало на то, что животное либо устало, либо начало слабеть. В таком случае, он уже был достаточно близко.

Джейсон сидел на корточках у рыхлого мха и рассматривал пятна крови, когда услышал _это_.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что звук не был плодом его воображения. Что он слышал голос.

 _Её_ голос.

Но это было невозможно. Как такое могло быть? Она ушла несколько часов назад и не могла быть так близко…

Звук повторился — испуганный крик, который Джейсон мог узнать где угодно.

— _Отпусти_ меня!

Джейсон знал этот тон. Смесь страха и попытки приказывать, которую Уитни использовала несколько недель назад в его адрес. Он вскочил и двинулся на звук, задумавшись о том, где конкретно находилась Уитни, раз он мог не просто слышать её, а разбирать слова и нотки ужаса в голосе.

Звук доносился из-за границы его территории, но ему было всё равно. Он был готов даже ворваться в город. Ради неё. Если бы понадобилось, он бы ушёл за ней в ад.

Джейсон спешил, мчась между деревьями, как будто сам превратился в оленя, за которым ранее следил. Кровь жарко пульсировала в его жилах.

Он мельком увидел вспышку её медных волос между низко свисавшими ветками, а затем то, из-за чего она кричала в панике; чья-то рука обхватила её талию, удерживая на месте. Уитни запрокинула голову, пытаясь дышать или сдерживать слёзы, а мужчина позади неё бормотал что-то себе под нос, слишком тихо, чтобы Джейсон мог расслышать. Зато могла Уитни, и выражение её лица мгновенно сменилось на отчаянное, шокированное.

Это зрелище поразило Джейсона быстро и мощно, как резкий удар в живот. Его словно накормили раскалёнными углями. Губы изогнулись, злобное рычание разнеслось по всему телу, а перед глазами потемнело.

Реакция его почти не удивила. Четыре дня назад он уже столкнулся с мыслью о том, что у него забрали Уитни, что спровоцировало приступ ярости. Джейсон думал об Уитни как о своей собственности, хоть и понимал, что она не принадлежала ему, и это злило сильнее, чем поступок нарушителей. И сейчас, увидев, как она находится во власти какого-то мерзкого человека, который явно хотел причинить ей вред, Джейсон окончательно всё понял. Его ярость была чисто собственническим, глубоко укоренившимся животным инстинктом защиты чего-то драгоценного. Уитни выбрала его, а, значит, он может считать её своей.

Он ощутил, как сквозь рёбра пробирается острая, почти варварская потребность уничтожать.

Уитни издала тихий звук, опасно близкий к рыданию. Ох, смерть этого ублюдка будет медленной. Такой медленной, что он прочувствует каждую мучительную _секунду_.

Почти не задумываясь, Джейсон потянулся за стрелой и выпустил её настолько быстро, что даже не успел осознать, пока та не воткнулась мужчине под колено.

Мужчина вскрикнул, рванувшись вперёд, но не отпустил Уитни. Наоборот, его хватка усилилась, он выругался и резко повернул голову, пытаясь найти источник своей травмы.

Джейсон недовольно зарычал и через плечо потянулся за следующей стрелой.

Уитни заметила его, пробежавшись взглядом, а затем инстинктивно отвернулась, скрываясь за спиной мужчины, не понимая, что тем самым подвергает себя большей опасности. Оружие в руках Джейсона предназначалось для охоты, было смертоносным и не прощало даже малейшей ошибки, от чего у него в волнении перехватывало дыхание.

Джейсон заставил себя успокоиться, сделал два длинных быстрых шага вправо, прицелился, поправил лук, держа его под правильным углом, и наполовину натянул тетиву, чтобы лучше контролировать ситуацию. Выстрел не был идеальным, но он его сделал и выдохнул лишь тогда, когда мужчина, прерывисто вскрикнув, отпустил Уитни. Она оказалась в безопасной зоне; в ту же секунду Джейсон отбросил лук и, сомкнув пальцы вокруг рукояти мачете, широкими шагами направился к мужчине. Гнев нахлынул на него подобно шторму.

Его глаза были прикованы к мужчине, который упал на одно колено, слабо нащупывая древко между шестым и седьмым рёбрами. Его лёгкие наполнялись кровью, разрушаясь, он явно чувствовал боль, но этого было мало. Джейсон собирался сломать каждую кость на его пальцах, которыми он посмел коснуться Уитни. Затем намеревался вырвать ему глаза, расколоть череп, разорвать тело, выпуская наружу внутренности. Джейсон возненавидел бы себя за жестокость, но всё равно собирался это сделать. Потому что миру стоило испугаться ещё в тот момент, когда такое чудовище, как он, влюбился. Потому что ради Уитни он расколет напополам саму _землю_.

Мужчина ожидаемо умолял пощадить его, но Джейсон ничего не слышал из-за оглушающего рёва в голове. Он прижал его к земле и наклонился, чтобы вырвать стрелу.

Он не мог сказать, что вдруг напомнило ему о присутствии Уитни. Она не издала ни звука, не пошевелила ни единым мускулом, продолжая стоять, прижавшись спиной к стволу дерева в нескольких ярдах от него и цепляясь за кору так, как будто только она могла удержать её в вертикальном положении — в этот момент Джейсон обнаружил, что смотрит на неё. Она смотрела в ответ, но её взгляд казался отсутствующим. «У неё шок», — предположил Джейсон. Возможно, причина была в чём-то ещё. В любом случае, он не будет делать ничего из того, чего требовала кровожадная часть его души. Уж точно не перед ней.

Он сделает это быстро и чисто, но сначала будет _больно_.

Джейсон присел, надавливая коленом на спину мужчины и опираясь на него всем своим весом, пока не услышал треск костей. Изо рта жертвы вырвалось бульканье, потекла кровь. Джейсон давил на него до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как начал ломаться позвоночник, после чего приставил свой клинок к затылку скулящего мужчины и избавил того от страданий. Это не было удовлетворительным, но Джейсона устроило то, что всё длилось около восьми мучительным секунд.

Высвободив лезвие, он провёл им по рубашке мужчины, вытирая, и поднялся на ноги. Джейсон убрал мачете в ножны, и вдруг охватило замешательство вкупе с недоверием.

Взгляд скользнул к Уитни, которая всё ещё стояла, прислонившись к дереву.

Она была здесь. Почему? Джейсон предполагал, что если она и собиралась вернуться, то не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев. Значит, прошли месяцы? Неужели время для него настолько превратилось в пустоту? Или он сошёл с ума. Возможно, всё происходящее было галлюцинацией, и он уже не отличал её от реальности.

Губы Уитни изогнулись в дрожащей улыбке.

— Эй, — сказала она, и тогда его внимание сосредоточилось на покрасневшей щеке.

Он ударил её. Этот человеческий отброс _ударил_ её.

Будь у него силы, Джейсон воскресил бы этого ублюдка, чтобы убить его снова — только гораздо медленнее, растягивая боль на несколько часов.

Прежде чем полностью осознать собственные движения, он казался перед Уитни и коснулся пальцами её щеки. Это место опухнет и превратится в сплошной синяк, если она в ближайшее время не приложит к нему что-нибудь холодное.

— Я в порядке, — добавила она, — не думаю, что он всерьёз намеревался меня ударить.

Джейсон был очень рад тому, что она не видела его губы и не слышала рычания.

А затем — совершенно внезапно — Уитни поблагодарила его.

 _Поблагодарила_.

Джейсон не понял. Она была благодарна за то, что он защитил её? Как будто он не отдал бы всё, что имел — даже свою плоть — ради её безопасности. Слава небесам и земле, что предоставили ему такой шанс. Если бы он не пришёл сюда, не услышал Уитни, если бы она осталась здесь, страдая от всех тех ужасных вещей, которые хотел с ней сделать тот мужчина… от этих мыслей у Джейсона скрутило живот, а сердце болезненно сжалось.

Он почувствовал прикосновение руки Уитни, её пальцы обвились вокруг его запястья.

— Я в порядке, — повторила она, явно желая его успокоить. В её взгляде что-то изменилось, когда он продолжил смотреть на неё, — я же говорила, что вернусь, — пробормотала она почти шёпотом.

Да, она это сделала, а он из-за своей слабости и ненависти к себе до сих пор не мог ей поверить.

Его голова наполнилась непрерывным потоком слов, которые он так сильно хотел ей сказать, но не мог. _Ты вернулась. Я скучал по тебе. Прошло всего несколько часов, но я скучал по тебе. Я не был уверен, как жить дальше без твоего лица, голоса, твоей мягкой кожи. Я так сильно тебя люблю, что не могу дышать._

Он никогда больше не будет в ней сомневаться.

Честно говоря, ему было всё равно, почему Уитни решила вернуться. Главное, что она снова здесь.

Он последовал за ней обратно к дороге, чтобы собрать оставленные вещи. Точнее, выброшенные, поправил себя Джейсон, со вспыхнувшей искрой ярости заметив припаркованный грузовик. Уитни была вынуждена бросить вещи, чтобы бежать.

Джейсон гордился её способностью соображать достаточно быстро, чтобы немедленно избавиться от лишнего. Если бы Уитни не была уставшей, то, вероятно, смогла бы сбежать от мужчины или нанести ему достаточно травм, чтобы заставить этого паразита дважды подумать о том, чтобы накладывать на неё руки. Особенно если бы она была вооружена ножом, который он ей подарил. Но ножа при ней не было — это Джейсон понял, взглянув на её задний карман, когда она наклонилась, чтобы собрать пакеты с едой, разбросанные по дороге. Его взгляд задержался на ней слишком долго для простого изучения, и Джейсон изо всех сил старался не чувствовать себя виноватым.

Когда Уитни закончила собирать предметы, Джейсон взял рюкзаки: один, который отдал ей сегодня утром, и другой, от которого пахло её братом. Значит, она всё-таки виделась с ним и вернулась достаточно быстро, хотя её брат, скорее всего, не одобрил бы этого. Очевидно, что её планы либо провалились, либо будут осуществлены позже. Джейсон уточнил бы у неё, если бы мог. Или нет, потому что своим любопытством рисковал лишний раз потревожить Уитни, независимо от причин, по которым она вернулась.

Если какая-то его часть до сих пор отрицала тот факт, что Уитни вернулась из-за него, все сомнения окончательно развеялись, стоило почувствовать прикосновение её пальцев и услышать просьбу вернуться с ней домой.

Джейсон весь путь молчал по причинам, выходящим за рамки его немоты.

Он отвёл Уитни в дом, затем оставил её только для того, чтобы набрать холодной воды из ближайшего ручья.

Когда Джейсон вернулся, она всё ещё распаковывала и раскладывала вещи, что он довольно грубо прервал, заставив её повернуться, чтобы приложить к синяку влажную прохладную ткань — в детстве мама делала то же самое, когда у него был синяк под глазом. Джейсон жалел, что не мог производить лёд, поскольку холодная вода не так эффективна, как хотелось бы.

Уитни засмеялась над его настойчивостью, но тут же вздрогнула, ощутив боль. Джейсон нахмурился, не зная, что делать. Но вот она потянулась к рюкзаку, извлекла коробочку с таблетками, две из которых проглотила насухо, не попросив воды. Джейсон снова приложил ткань к её лицу. Уитни улыбнулась, на этот раз не поморщившись.

Он заставлял её оставаться на месте, не двигаясь, и она послушно терпела около десяти минут, прежде чем махнула рукой и вернулась к распаковке вещей. Джейсон увидел крекеры, арахисовое масло и свежие овощи, которые больше подходили для перекуса между полноценными приёмами пищи.

Он рассеянно наблюдал за ней, более внимательно следя за звуками: шелестом одежды, царапаньем керамической тарелки, щелчком крышки пластиковой банки с арахисовым маслом.

А потом послышалось хныканье. Глубокий, почти гортанный звук, который мог предшествовать болезненным ощущениям… или новой травме.

Джейсон вскинул голову, его взгляд упал на Уитни, которая стояла у стола. Она опиралась руками о деревянную поверхность, сгорбившись и дрожа в плечах. После чего всхлипнула, и тогда Джейсон понял, что она плачет.

Он подошёл к Уитни, не думая ни о чём, кроме сокращения расстояния между собой и ней. Осторожно потянувшись, убрал пряди волос с её лица и обнаружил, что её подбородок дрожит, щёки имеют бледный оттенок, а глаза, наоборот, красный. Уитни моргнула, выглядя ошеломлённой и немного потерянной, слёзы текли из её глаз, оставляя блестящие дорожки.

— Мне жаль, что я…

Слова утонули в рыданиях, она уткнулась лицом в футболку Джейсона, обвила руками его талию и держалась так крепко, что он почти испугался, что она сломает собственные кости.

Ему никогда не нравились её слёзы. Поначалу они вызывали раздражение, как звук, который он совершенно не привык слышать в течение длительного времени. Потом его это беспокоило, потому что ему не нравилась мысль об её печали. Теперь же звук рыданий не просто беспокоил — он _расстраивал_. Вселял интуитивную потребность найти то, что было неправильным, и сделать всё возможное, чтобы это _исправить_.

Уитни начала опускаться ниже, как будто ноги больше не могли удержать её, поэтому Джейсон крепко обхватил её под рёбрами и, взяв одну из её рук, обернул вокруг своей шеи, чтобы помочь держаться. Уитни вцепилась пальцами в его куртку, и он, подхватив её под коленями, взял на руки.

Не зная, что ещё делать, Джейсон отнёс её в гостиную. Уитни вернула подушки на диван — должно быть, перед своим уходом — поэтому он подошёл к нему и опустил её на старую потрескавшуюся искусственную кожу.

Джейсон осторожно гладил её по спине, вниз и вверх, затем снова вниз, следуя вдоль плавной линии позвоночника. Таким образом он надеялся её успокоить, но раньше никогда никого не утешал и даже не пытался, а потому не мог быть уверен, что его неуклюжие движения не раздражают Уитни. Вскоре послышался дрожащий вздох.

Уитни посмотрела на него, убирая пряди волос с мокрых щёк.

— Извини, — хрипло пробормотала она, всхлипывая, — я просто… моя…

Закрыв глаза, она заставила себя сделать очередной медленный вдох.

— Сегодня я узнала, что моя мама умерла.

В животе Джейсона скрутился узел.

— В смысле, я как бы подозревала об этом. Она болела — _очень сильно_ — в течение многих лет, и до моего похода врачи сказали, что ей осталось жить всего несколько недель, поэтому я… у меня было чувство… я не хотела об этом думать, но с правдой пришлось смириться, — Уитни снова вздохнула.

Джейсон потрясённо уставился на неё.

Неудивительно, что она так упорно пыталась сбежать. Она хотела вернуться к своей умирающей матери, а он _удерживал её_ … Почему? Потому что не смог убить сразу, а ещё был слишком эгоистичным, чтобы просто так отпустить. И всё это время Уитни могла быть единственным человеком, который хотя бы отчасти понимал потерю, которую он когда-то перенёс.

Отвращение к самому себе скопилось во рту, как яд, а кожа горела в том месте, где Уитни касалась его. Он хотел оттолкнуть её, хотел упасть перед ней на колени и попросить прощения, которого не заслуживал. Он никогда не будет прощён, но обязан извиниться за то, что отказывал Уитни в свободе и удерживал её против воли. И как она, зная это, могла смотреть на него с чем-нибудь, кроме ненависти? Как она позволила ему _приблизиться_ к себе, не говоря уже о…

 _Боже_ , да как он смел считать, что _любит_ её, после такого ужасного поступка?

Но он любил, и именно поэтому ему было так больно — сейчас он ощущал себя животным в капкане, которому ничего не остаётся, кроме как отгрызть собственную лапу.

Он упёрся рукой ей в плечо, собираясь отстраниться, но обнаружил, что не может этого сделать. Очевидно, Уитни не обвиняла его — хотя он не мог понять, почему — и нуждалась в его утешении, а не раскаянии. Она сама тянулась к нему.

— Мне просто нужно немного выплакаться, — слабо произнесла она, — вот и всё.

Он не мог изменить прошлое. Не мог отменить того, что сделал. Даже по отношению к ней. Но когда Уитни свернулась клубочком, положив голову ему на плечо, он понял, что и она не хотела бы, чтобы он пытался что-то изменить. Прошлое уже в прошлом. Теперь его задача — улучшить их общее _будущее_.

Это ему точно по силам.

Пальцы Уитни цеплялись за его футболку, и он удерживал её, пока она рыдала и всхлипывала.

Казалось, Уитни плакала несколько часов. Её плач был подобен урагану, заключённому в человеческом теле, мощному и разрушительному. Всё это время Джейсон гладил её по волосам и спине, прижимал к себе, а она плакала, пока её рыдания не стали слабыми и хриплыми, а судорожное дыхание выровнялось.

Он не знал, в какой момент она заснула, но вот её рука, до этого сжимавшая ткань его футболки, ослабла и начала соскальзывать. И Джейсон был этому рад. Скорбящей и измученной, Уитни требовался отдых.

Стараясь не тревожить её, он переместился, расположившись на диване так, чтобы, если она растянется во сне, ей было комфортно. Он положил свою руку на её, указательным и средним пальцами мягко поглаживая тыльную сторону. Другая его рука покоилась на её спине. Джейсон умиротворённо закрыл глаза.

«Так странно, — подумал он, — потеряться в ком-то и при этом не потерять всё»


	23. Her Sweet Kiss

Уитни не помнила, как заснула. Она даже не помнила, что чувствовала сонливость, хотя это было так, поскольку сейчас отчётливо осознавала, что просыпается. Медленно и неуклюже, с чем пыталась бороться, зарываясь лицом глубже в подушку и пытаясь убедить свой мозг, что ещё время сна

Господи, как же она устала. Скорбь слоями скопилась в её теле, подобно цементу — тяжёлому, истощающему силы и энергию. Если бы могла, она спала бы неделями. Впрочем, не исключён и такой вариант, учитывая тупую боль в мышцах и неприятное сухое ощущение во рту.

Уитни повернула голову, прижавшись к подушке щекой. Ткань имела интересную текстуру — гладкую, тёплую, но необычайно плотную.

Стоп.

Это не подушка.

События прошедшего дня хлынули потоком: вихрь эмоций и действий, нервный срыв на кухне, где она вцепилась в Джейсона, продолжая всхлипывать. И, вероятно, с того момента, она не сдвинулась с места.

Как долго они там пробыли? Как долго она _спала_ , уткнувшись в Джейсона, как в жилетку?

Приоткрыв глаза, Уитни ощутила стянутость кожи на лице — результат долгих рыданий. Глаза опухли, но не так сильно, видимо, из-за сна. Моргнув несколько раз, чтобы приспособиться, Уитни тут же смутилась.

Она лежала не на диване и даже не в гостиной, а в крохотной спальне наверху. Они с Джейсоном находились примерно в том же положении: он сидел, а она прижималась к нему, только теперь не на кухне, а на двуспальной кровати. Вурхиз опирался спиной на изголовье, а Уитни была накрыта одеялом, края которого были тщательно заправлены вокруг её плеч. А свет в комнате… она не могла понять, но свет был каким-то неправильным.

Она, должно быть, пошевелилась или издала звук, потому что рука, лежавшая на её спине, сдвинулась, поглаживая вдоль позвоночника и обратно. Успокаивающе и сладко.

Уитни приподняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джейсона.

— Извини, — немного хрипло пробормотала она.

Похоже, ей срочно нужна вода.

Как будто прочитав мысли (или просто осознав необходимость), Джейсон убрал руку с её спины и потянулся к чему-то позади. Он протянул Уитни стакан воды, которую она с благодарностью выпила — поначалу глотая с трудом, а затем с удовольствием.

— Спасибо, — вздохнула она, вернув полупустой стакан на то, что скорее всего было миниатюрной прикроватной тумбочкой, — прости меня, я не хотела на тебе засыпать.

Уитни подавила зевок и села, поджав колени. Она почти забыла об ударе по лицу, который ей нанесли вчера, если бы не слабая боль, мгновенно напомнившая о себе. Ключевое слово — _слабая_. Болезненные ощущения почти полностью прошли. Должно быть от той холодной тряпки было намного больше пользы, чем ожидалось.

— Сколько я проспала?

Она не знала, как Джейсон ответит на этот вопрос — возможно, укажет количество часов. Но он поднял левую руку с раскрытой ладонью и опустил её по дуге. Уитни моргнула, пытаясь догадаться, и тогда Джейсон терпеливо повторил жест, слегка пошевелив пальцами, как будто это должно было помочь. И помогло.

— До… заката?

Он кивнул, и она посмотрела через плечо на окно. Оно было открыто, и, может быть, поэтому в маленькой комнате не пахло пылью и плесенью, но на улице не было темно — освещение отдавало мягкостью и свежестью, как ранним утром. Домой они вернулись не позже пяти или шести, а это означало, что она спала почти _двенадцать часов_.

— _Господи_ , Джейсон! — стыдливо воскликнула Уитни. — Ты мог просто переместить меня… — технически, он это и сделал, — в смысле, тебе не нужно было оставаться!

Джейсон просто смотрел в ответ, совершенно не обеспокоенный её смущением. Он спокойно потянулся к тумбочке и вытащил тарелку: ужин, который она приготовила до того, как впасть в истерику.

От запаха арахисового масла желудок Уитни издал громкое урчание. К счастью, скорбь не повлияла на аппетит.

Джейсон позаботился о том, чтобы привести эту комнату в порядок, чтобы в ней можно было жить. По крайней мере, поменял простыни и принёс её в более удобное место, чем тот дерьмовый диван. Он не только остался с ней, но и заранее захватил еду. Он был готов дать ей всё, что нужно. В конце концов, она была его избранницей.

От мыслей об этом на щеках Уитни появился лёгкий румянец, но она проигнорировала его и взяла тарелку.

Джейсон оставался рядом, пока она ела, и рассеянно гладил её по спине. Уитни была несколько взволнована тем, что ела, продолжая сидеть на Вурхизе, но он выглядел таким безразличным, что и она в конце концов расслабилась.

Съев всё до последних кусочков арахисового масла, Уитни вернула тарелку, после чего положила голову на Джейсона и руками обхватила его талию, довольная тем, что окружающий мир хотя бы на мгновение превратился в ровный ритм его дыхания.

Его поведение было переполнено крайностями. За нападение на неё он сломал каждую кость в теле мужчины, а затем искренне утешал её в момент скорби. Он был похож на… немецкую овчарку или питбуля — большую собаку с устрашающей репутацией, способную нанести немало травм, но при этом быть защищающей, яростно преданной и по-дружески любвеобильной зверушкой, виляющей хвостом. Можно было возразить, сказав, что это она повлияла на Вурхиза, но ей было виднее.

Хотя Уитни не сомневалась в том, что он всегда обладал способностью к такой заботе и любви, она не могла быть уверена, сколько человечности он растерял за всё время существования в сплошном гневе. И всё же он сам сделал выбор в пользу этих качеств, а уж ради неё или нет — не столь важно.

Примерно о том же ей не раз говорила мама: даже самой сильной любви от самой решительной из женщин никогда не будет достаточно для того, чтобы изменить мужчину. Он должен захотеть этого сам, в противном случае никто в этом мире не сможет его изменить. Уитни было около двадцати пяти, когда она впервые задалась вопросом, как её отец повлиял на мнение матери.

Мысли об Элен ранили. Не жалили, как свежая рана, а просто приносили тупую боль. Со временем ей обязательно станет легче. И всё же боль не помешала Уитни задуматься о том, как её мать отнеслась бы к этому странному приключению. Наверное, она бы засмеялась.

И внезапно она вспомнила…

— Когда я говорила, что у меня есть дела, я собиралась встретиться с мамой, — рука на её спине замерла, — врачи говорили, что ей осталась пара недель или, может быть, даже месяц, но она могла выдержать и дольше. Я подумала, что если есть хотя бы маленький шанс… я хотела побыть с ней в её последние часы.

Джейсон напрягся под ней, заёрзав и как будто почувствовав себя неуютно. Уитни подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и увидела вспышку боли и вины в его глазах, прежде чем он успел отвернуться. Ну, _конечно_ … она должна была догадаться, как рассказ о матери повлияет на него.

Если кто и мог понять, что значит потерять мать, так это Джейсон. Он глубоко переживал об её боли, и, было очевидно, что мысль о том, что отчасти он стал причиной возникновения этой боли, пусть даже косвенно, глубоко ранила его.

— Эй…

Не задумываясь, Уитни подняла руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Джейсона и повернуть его голову к себе, но замерла на полпути. Неизвестно, было ли ему комфортно, когда она касалась маски. Уитни не попыталась бы снять её — она никогда не сделала бы подобного — но сейчас действовала скорее рефлекторно.

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Его голова слегка повернулась, однако он отказывался смотреть на Уитни.

Положив руку ему на плечо, она нежно погладила его, как он делал это с её спиной.

— Ты не знал, — бормотала она, — ты _ничего_ обо _мне_ не знал. Это не твоя вина.

Дыхание Джейсона выдавало его раздражение, неверие и даже несогласие. Он винил во всём себя, и Уитни это понимала. Если бы не он, она бы не застряла здесь так надолго. Но ведь он поступил так не из злого умысла. Он не пленил её для того, чтобы не подпускать к постели умирающей матери, и это имело большое значение.

Наверное, стоило поговорить с ним об этом.

— Если бы я всё тебе рассказала, разве что-то изменилось бы? — спросила она, и Джейсон посмотрел на неё с удивлением. — Я могла рассказать, но не сделала этого, потому что не думала, что мне это поможет. Или не хотела думать. Может, это изменило бы ситуацию, а может и нет, — она нашла его руку и сплела пальцы со своими, — пожалуйста, прекрати себя наказывать. Я тебя не виню, значит, и тебе тоже не стоит.

Джейсон нахмурился, его глаза были опущены — он не хотел прислушиваться к её словам.

— Я вообще не собиралась ходить, — добавила Уитни, нежно поглаживая его пальцы, — в смысле, в поход. Меня бы здесь не было, если бы не мама. Это она попросила развеяться и пожить для себя хотя бы пару дней, а не сидеть в четырёх стенах в ожидании смерти. Я решила послушать её.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Она отправила меня сюда, как будто заранее обо всём зная, — Джейсон наблюдал за сплетением их рук, и Уитни не сомневалась в том, что он слышал каждое её слово, — вся моя прошлая жизнь ушла вместе с мамой. Друзья, учёба, работа… А мой дом стал местом, полным печальных воспоминаний. Я должна начать всё сначала.

На мгновение Уитни прикрыла глаза, снова чувствуя усталость. Она устала из-за постоянных нервов, но ещё сильнее волновалась из-за того, что собиралась сказать.

— Моя новая жизнь начнётся прямо здесь и сейчас, — тихо добавила она, — с тобой. Если захочешь.

Теперь она избегала взгляда Джейсона. Чувствовала, как он смотрит, ощущала тяжесть его взгляда, затем прикосновение к лицу. К волосам. Его большая рука осторожно потянула её голову вперёд, пока её лоб не коснулся маски. Это действие мало чем отличалось от того, когда он вчера попрощался с ней. Только теперь это не было прощание.

Таким образом он давал ей положительный ответ.

Руководствуясь исключительно эмоциями, Уитни обхватила ладонями маску и прижалась губами к шероховатой поверхности пластика, прикрывающего рот Джейсона. Он не мог этого почувствовать — не так, как она — но явно понял намерения, поскольку его пальцы стиснули её затылок. Он резко выдохнул, как будто его лёгкие внезапно перестали работать.

Это было не совсем то, на что рассчитывала Уитни, но она была единственным человеком, который целовал Джейсона, не считая его матери. На неё хлынул поток разнообразных эмоций: печаль, счастье, удивление, горькая сладость. Всё это ошеломляло её.

Уткнувшись в шею Вурхиза, Уитни сморгнула слёзы, начавшие застилать глаза. Футболка Джейсона сильно пахла мылом, и тогда она потёрлась носом об его воротник.

— Ты постирал одежду вчера вечером, — размышляла она вслух. Очевидно, он не сидел на одном месте все двенадцать часов, приколотый к её жалкому коматозному «я». Это заставило Уитни почувствовать себя немного лучше.

Она повернулась, пытаясь прижаться ближе, и едва не ударила Джейсона коленом между ног. Затем последовала небольшая борьба. Уитни боролась со своими джинсами: достаточно удобными, чтобы ходить в них, но не настолько, чтобы спать или отдыхать. Ткань слишком стискивала её ноги, что в данный момент приносило дискомфорт.

С раздражённым ворчанием она села, собираясь слезть с Джейсона и снять джинсы, но остановилась. Он просто сидел и смотрел на неё с какой-то насмешливой нежностью. Его тело было расслабленным, а вот её кожа нагрелась от накатившего смущения.

Она была не так грациозна, как хотелось бы, когда неуклюже выбралась и обнаружила, что её больше не устраивает ровная прохладная древесина. Она не нервничала… может быть, чувствовала лёгкое головокружение и чуть-чуть волновалась.

Уитни медленно поднесла руку к небольшому ряду пуговиц на передней части футболки.

Она и вправду собиралась это сделать?

Да. Определённо.

Она сколько угодно могла скорбеть и чувствовать усталость, но не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы найти утешение в объятиях любимого человека. Даже если от этого утешения за километр несло похотью. Всё-таки Джейсон _сам_ уложил её в постель, несмотря на то, что, возможно, не понимал скрытого смысла в собственных действиях.

Футболку можно было снять и без расстёгивания пуговиц — те служили скорее украшением, но всё же функционировали. Пальцы Уитни прикоснулись к первой пуговице, и взгляд Джейсона ожидаемо скользнул к постепенно углубляющемуся декольте.

Уитни медленно стянула футболку через голову. Пряди волос упали на шею и плечи, а самые длинные щекотали середину спины и задевали застёжку бюстгальтера.

Укол сомнений в этот момент был совершенно нормальным. Уитни была довольно уверена в себе с самого начала, но в глубине души всегда раздавался ворчливый голос, полный беспокойства. Затаив дыхание, она посмотрела на Джейсона, и все следы этой настороженной неуверенности мгновенно исчезли.

Он смотрел на неё одновременно ошеломлённо и сосредоточенно. Его спина была прямой, он слегка повернулся, согнул правое колено, чтобы упереться ногой в пол — вряд ли он намеревался встать, скорее принимал более комфортную позу. Уитни всего лишь обнажила плечи и живот, но Джейсон смотрел так, будто она была самым великолепным существом, которое он когда-либо видел.

Разжав пальцы, Уитни уронила футболку на пол, а затем, слегка дрожа, потянулась к джинсам.

***

Более часа Джейсон неподвижно сидел на диване, прежде чем решил подняться. Он делал это с невероятной осторожностью и медлительностью, чтобы не разбудить Уитни и аккуратно усадить её на подушки.

Он мог бы остаться на месте, но чувствовал, что должен действовать. Потому что, во-первых, он не снял мачете, и ручка оружия болезненно упиралась ему в бок. Во-вторых, диван был жёстким, неудобным и слишком коротким, чтобы Уитни могла на нём нормально лежать. Джейсон задумался над тем, не организовать ли снова спальное место на полу, но подушки уже были на диване, а где найти им замену, он не знал. Именно тогда ему в голову пришла мысль проверить наверху.

На первом этаже спален точно не было, а вот насчёт второго он не был уверен. И хотя ему не нравилось передвигаться по дому без Уитни, потребность была достаточно сильной, чтобы побороть дискомфорт. И это сработало в его пользу.

Спальня была маленькой, но сама кровать отличалась большими размерами и приличным состоянием. Джейсон постелил свежие простыни, которые нашёл в комоде — чистые и сильно пахнущие чем-то цветочным — что поначалу вызвало небольшие трудности и замешательство относительно того, как правильно застилать постель. Затем он направился к окну, рама которого покоробилась от непогоды. Джейсон смог его открыть, не сломав, и впустил в комнату свежий воздух, как это делала Уитни с окнами и дверями внизу. Старыми простынями он стёр пыль с пола и мебели, и комната оказалась вполне пригодной для жизни.

Усилия привели к тому, что он весь покрылся пылью, причём так, что просто отряхнуться было бы недостаточно, а значит придётся отправиться к реке. Джейсон решил, что в целом постирать одежду было бы неплохо. Кроме того, снаружи светило солнце, и вещи должны были высохнуть быстро. Всё вместе заняло у него несколько часов, что немного его огорчило. Вернувшись в дом, Джейсон обнаружил Уитни там, где оставил её.

Его сердце сжалось. Уитни была так измотана, что почти не двигалась во сне.

Взяв одеяло из сложенной стопки на сиденье стула, Джейсон накинул его на Уитни, затем осторожно поднял на руки, чтобы понести вверх по лестнице.

Он уложил её на кровать и ненадолго оставил одну, чтобы принести тарелку с едой, которая была оставлена внизу, на случай, если Уитни проснётся ночью. После чего он сбросил ботинки, отстегнул изношенные кожаные ремни вокруг талии и бёдер, положил мачете рядом и осторожно опустился на кровать, беспокоясь о том, что она не выдержит его вес. Прижав Уитни к себе, он поправил одеяло и с тихим вздохом откинулся спиной к стене.

Ещё утром, встречая рассвет, он не ожидал, что день закончится таким образом. Не ожидал снова увидеть Уитни, не говоря уже о том, чтобы почувствовать её медленное, ровное дыхание. И всё же она была здесь. К его большому шоку и удивлению.

Она спала всю ночь, двигаясь пару раз и прижимаясь головой к его широкой груди. Джейсон понятия не имел, насколько ей было удобно, но был готов держать её сколько угодно — часами вдыхать аромат и наслаждаться теплом. Он мог бы проводить целые дни, занимаясь этим. Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы Уитни не спала, но на данный момент он не смел желать большего.

Когда она наконец проснулась, то первым делом хрипло извинилась, и это было так на неё похоже, — с нежностью заметил Джейсон, — суетиться из-за неудобств, в которых нет её вины. Он убедил её поесть и попить и был рад, когда она сделала это без возражений — хотя был готов заставить в случае проявления упрямства.

Джейсон почти сумел забыть причину её слёз накануне вечером и, следовательно, главную причину, по которой они оказались в этой комнате на этой кровати. Он был настолько занят заботой об Уитни, чтобы изгнать это из памяти. Почти. Пока упоминание не вернуло приступ ужаса, вины и отчаяния.

В отличие от предыдущей ночи, Уитни не проигнорировала его реакцию, погружённая в собственное горе. Сейчас она всё осознала практически сразу и шокирующе быстро назвала его невиновным.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати себя наказывать, — умоляла она, сжав его руку своей, маленькой и холодной.

Может быть, она была права. Может быть, не только он был виноват. Уитни вряд ли подумала о том, что он ей поверил, а так и было, поскольку её возвращение было достаточным доказательством того, что даже если она затаила обиду, всё равно оставалось рядом. Джейсон был бы рад прислушаться к ней и отпустить чувство вины, но не знал, как. Вина, казалось, укоренилась в самом его существе.

Уитни в подробностях рассказала, как оказалась на его земле. Рассказала о матери. Боль в её голосе отдавала привычкой — должно быть, Уитни давно привыкла страдать. Но также Джейсон слышал облегчение, поскольку то, что близкий для неё человек больше не испытывал боли и отправился в лучший мир, позволило Уитни наконец начать залечивать моральную рану, что годами гноилась рядом со смертельно больной матерью. И Джейсон, пусть и не мог полностью понять её, всё же был рад.

Она рассказала о жизни, которую оставила искромсанной, растоптанной до костей. Джейсон больше выживал, чем жил, но прочувствовал историю Уитни до глубины души.

— Моя новая жизнь начнётся прямо здесь и сейчас, — сказала она с нотками усталости в голосе. А затем добавила, гораздо мягче, — с тобой.

Он потрясённо взглянул на неё, уверенный, что _ослышался_.

Она же смотрела не на него, а на их руки, провела кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне его ладони. Уитни выглядела… застенчивой.

— Если захочешь.

Он потянулся, чтобы притянуть лицо Уитни к себе, пока её лоб не упёрся в его маску. Джейсон зажмурился, чувствуя отвращение к собственной маске за то, что не мог ощутить кожу Уитни. Только лёгкое давление, когда она обхватила его голову своими тонкими руками и коснулась губами области рта на его маске.

Он чувствовал её жар, дыхание на искалеченных губах. С таким же успехом Уитни могла засунуть руку ему в грудь — просунуть её прямо между его рёбрами — и сжать пальцами бьющееся сердце.

Она прижалась лицом к его шее, её нос прохладно касался его кожи.

Джейсон смутно осознавал, что говорит Уитни, хотя и не слышал из-за слабого звона в ушах. Мгновение спустя она зашевелилась, извиваясь, как будто ей было неудобно. Джейсон моргнул, и они оказались лицом к лицу, её бедра сильнее прижались к его животу — острые кости, мягкая плоть и жар. Дыхание Уитни изменилось, став более поверхностным. Затем она ускользнула, несколько неуклюже перелезая через его ногу. Джейсон подумал, что ей что-то понадобилось, и она захотела взять это, однако Уитни просто стояла, глядя на него и как будто размышляя.

Было бы ложью утверждать, что в её взгляде Джейсон не видел беспокойства. В глазах Уитни была видна нерешительность, причём, как-то связанная с ним. Тем не менее, он решил подождать.

То, что последовало за этим, застало его врасплох.

Спереди на футболке Уитни был крошечный ряд пуговиц — деталь, которую Джейсон давно заметил, но не придавал ей значения до сих пор. А теперь тонкие пальцы Уитни тянулись к этим пуговицам. Её движение привлекло внимание Джейсона, и он обнаружил, что попал в ловушку. Его глаза были прикованы к дюйму кожи, обрамлённой краями расстёгнутого ряда.

Руки Уитни опустились, обхватив низ футболки и сдвинув ткань вверх. Джейсон с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как обнажался плоский живот, гладкие мускулы и мягкая плоть под кожей, бледной, как молоко. Уитни стянула футболку через голову, из-за чего волосы упали на её плечи свободными волнами. Рыжий цвет в лучах рассвета приобрёл оттенки тлеющих углей. Наконец-то Джейсон получил возможность разглядел странную деталь одежды бежевого цвета, обвивавшую рёбра Уитни. Ткань идеально обхватывала её грудь, и он задумался над тем, что эта штука, должно быть, для того и предназначалась.

Жар медленно пополз по его коже. Он не двигался сознательно, но его нога сама сильнее упёрлась в пол. Тем временем Уитни расстегнула застёжки на джинсах.

Пульс Джейсона участился, а во рту внезапно пересохло.

Уитни опустила джинсы, немного обнажив чёрное нижнее бельё, которое Джейсон не мог видеть так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но ткань такого цвета подходила коже Уитни куда лучше, чем та, что была раньше. Уитни сделала движение, и джинсы соскользнули сами по себе, обнажая её длинные ноги. Длинные и чертовски красивые.

Джейсон ненавидел свою неспособность сказать ей, какая она красивая. Такая женщина, как Уитни, заслуживала слышать комплименты снова и снова, заслуживала дышать ими.

Она изящно переступила ткань, после чего потянулась за спину, и Джейсон услышал крошечный пластиковый щелчок, как будто что-то сломалось. А затем эластичные лямки скользнули по склонам её плеч.

Его сердце перестало биться? Джейсон не был уверен, и ему было всё равно.

Уитни приложила ладонь к полоске ткани, удерживая ту на месте всего на мгновение, но после позволила ей упасть.

Джейсон смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами и с открытым ртом, к счастью, спрятанным за маской.

Её тело не особо отличалось от других женских тел, которые он видел (не то, чтобы он когда-либо всерьёз интересовался ими). И в то же время каждую ранее открытую часть тела Уитни он изучил с пугающей одержимостью: изящный изгиб шеи, длинные руки, мягкие изгибы икр, тонкие щиколотки. И ни одна женщина не могла в этом сравниться с Уитни.

Джейсон никогда так не смотрел на чужую талию, не хотел прикоснуться, чтобы почувствовать мягкость. Не испытывал желания кончиками пальцев провести естественную линию, проходящую от впадины горла к ложбинке груди. Он никогда не задумывался об ощущении от соприкосновения женской кожи с его собственной. То, как ему хотелось потрогать Уитни, попробовать её на вкус, сжать её… он сам не мог определиться, что именно было ему нужно. Просто… Уитни. _Вся_. Целиком.

Когда она засунула пальцы под нижнее бельё, Джейсон почувствовал, как в низу его живота начал закручиваться обжигающий узел. Уитни сняла нижнее бельё следом за джинсами и осталась стоять перед ним, полностью обнажённая и завораживающая.

Она тревожно закусила губу, а после шагнула к нему.

Вдох Джейсона был резким, как нож, рассекающий горло жертвы, когда Уитни опустилась на край кровати рядом с ним. Её колено коснулось его бедра, а тепло, казалось, прожигало его брюки насквозь. На спине Джейсона выступил холодный пот, и внезапно он понял, что не знает, куда смотреть. Краем глаза он заметил, как губы Уитни изогнулись в улыбке.

Её рука коснулась его, слегка потянув за рукав. Его кожа покалывала от прикосновения.

— Твоя очередь.

***

Она была не первой женщиной, которую видел Джейсон, но первой из тех, кто имел значение. И ему не нужны были слова, чтобы сказать ей это.

Это был единственный раз, когда в подобной ситуации Уитни даже мимолётно не думала о недостатках своей фигуры: излишне мягкий живот, угловатость суставов, бледные растяжки на бёдрах от слишком быстрого роста в подростковом возрасте. Она понимала, что с точки зрения логики эти недостатки были преувеличены и чаще всего замечались только ею, а большинство мужчин и вовсе не придавало этому значения при виде любимой обнажённой женщины. Но иногда важно увидеть отсутствие внимания к мелочам, чтобы поверить в это самой.

Джейсон вбирал голодным взглядом каждый дюйм её кожи. К тому времени, как она добралась до трусиков, он выглядел так, как будто был готов упасть в обморок, и это заставило её почувствовать себя желанной.

Она вернулась на кровать, не удивившись, когда Джейсон застыл от прикосновения её колена. Он сидел неподвижно, его обычно размеренное равновесие стало неестественным и неуклюжим, а пальцы вцепились в простыни по бокам. Джейсон беспокойно заёрзал, но не попытался прикоснуться к ней, хотя — Уитни не сомневалась — очень этого хотел.

Она осторожно потянула его за рукав.

— Твоя очередь, — поддразнила Уитни, надеясь немного ослабить его напряжение.

Он встретился с ней взглядом, и в его глазах мелькнуло осторожное понимание. Затем он медленно поднял руку и потянулся к вороту, чтобы стянуть футболку через голову. Сжал ткань, прежде чем отложить её в сторону. Его пальцы согнулись, задевая край пояса, и Уитни ощутила трепет в животе, одновременно в волнении, нервозности и восторге — но, казалось, чем дольше она ждала, тем более неуверенным он становился. Его рука опустилась обратно на кровать.

Возможно, Джейсон был слишком захвачен моментом, чтобы почувствовать это раньше, но сейчас он, похоже, осознал собственную неопытность. Или… сомнение?

Уитни могла бы быть сбита с толку из-за того, как он мог усомниться в её влечении к нему, если бы не знала о его прошлом. Когда годами слышишь оскорбления и обвинения в уродстве, сложно поверить в то, что ты кого-то привлекаешь. На это потребуется немало времени и решимости.

К счастью, и то, и другое у них в избытке.

Встав на колени, Уитни придвинулась ближе, положив ладони на твёрдую дугу ключицы Джейсона. Она испытала восторг, когда его взгляд ненадолго упал на её руки, а затем вернулся к её лицу.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — предложила она первой, отчасти потому, что догадалась, что это успокоит Джейсона. Кроме того, её собственное тело было напряжено, и она хотела, чтобы он положил на неё руки.

К её облегчению, это сработало.

Вряд ли её можно было назвать хрупкой, но когда он прикоснулся к её талии обеими руками, она осознала свою миниатюрность.

Кончики его больших пальцев скользнули вниз, задержавшись на небольшом углублении её пупка, и лёгкая дрожь пробежала по её спине. В прикосновении Джейсона было столько удивления, как будто он дотронулся до вселенской материи, а не кожи девушки, которую знал всего несколько недель. Тем не менее, его можно было понять — для него всё это в новинку. Этот комфорт, _безопасность_. Он мог сомневаться, но чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ней так же, как и она с ним. Уитни никогда не встречала мужчины, который понимал бы, насколько это важно.

Джейсон пошевелился, становясь к ней ближе. Однако всё ещё выглядел неуверенным, поэтому, когда он отстранился, едва коснувшись её груди ладонью, она удивлённо моргнула.

Он снова дотронулся — с вопросом. С просьбой. Он хотел, чтобы она легла.

Уитни послушалась, заинтригованная и обрадованная этим совершенно неожиданным действием. Она откинулась на мягкий матрас, закинув руки за голову и напомнив себе расслабиться, даже когда её живот трепетал от нетерпеливого предвкушения, стоило Джейсону нависнуть над ней.

Его рука скользнула по её шее. Не так, словно он хотел сжать её, а как будто восхищался. Уитни заметила в его поведении оттенок заботы, направленной на то, чтобы не напугать её. Хотя нападения за всё время их общения совершала только она — оба раза. Джейсон вёл себя мило, и щёки Уитни покраснели от удовольствия, которое она не смогла бы скрыть даже при очень большом желании. Она знала, что Джейсон это видел, и была рада, надеясь на то, что её реакцию он воспримет как комплимент.

Кончики пальцев задевали её подбородок. Подушечка большого пальца коснулась нижней губы, повторяя её форму и мягко надавливая. Это было инстинктивным действием — губы приоткрылись сами, и спустя мгновение Уитни осознала, что именно этого Джейсон и хотел.

Она не знала, почему это так на неё повлияло, но обжигающее желание, скопившееся в низу живота, было сложно с чем-то перепутать, как и беспокойное стремление к трению, которое заставляло её бёдра сжиматься вместе.

У неё возникло безумное желание лизнуть палец Джейсона, но она подавила его, чтобы случайно всё не испортить.

Пальцы Вурхиза скользнули ниже, между её ключицами, так легко и мягко, что по её коже пробежали мурашки. Он провёл ладонью по выпуклости левой груди, задевая сосок, и Уитни выгнулась в спине, не сдержавшись. Она думала, что напугает Джейсона своей реакцией, но любопытство в нём побеждало тревогу. Он повторил прикосновение, на этот раз намеренно задерживая ладонь чуть дольше, и это было так восхитительно, что Уитни заскулила, сжав пальцами ткань простыни.

Джейсон становился смелее с каждой секундой, с каждым вздохом. Когда его ладонь переместилась на правую грудь, это было куда более уверенным действием. Он с пылающим восхищением наблюдал за её напрягшимся соском. Бёдра Уитни снова сжались. Она извивалась, рефлекторно раздвигая ноги, с её губ сорвался непроизвольный стон. Джейсон ласкал её сосок так медленно, что это была почти боль, отдавшаяся эхом глубоко во влагалище.

Он был так _сосредоточен_. Уитни не привыкла к подобной напористости, а потому была немного сбита с толку тем, насколько это возбуждало. Хотя в этом не должно было быть ничего удивительного.

Уитни пропустила тот момент, когда Джейсон оторвался от её груди, и его ладонь мягко скользнула по рёбрам к животу. Он провёл по едва заметному остатку синяка на её бедре. С извинением, сожалением, но не отвращением, за что Уитни была ему благодарна.

Джейсон пропустил то место, к которому она больше всего ожидала прикосновения, и просто погладил внутреннюю часть её бедра. Прикосновение было наполнено нежностью и любовью. Казалось, он и сам наслаждался этими ощущениями, поглаживая её кожу, словно та была бархатом.

Затем, чуть повернув ладонь, скользнул пальцами выше, раздвигая влажные складки.

— _Ах_ …

Стон застрял в её горле, а спина беспомощно выгнулась от резкой, но сладкой пульсации плоти. Уитни раздвинула ноги немного шире, позволяя Джейсону изучить больше, и с трепетом прикрыла глаза.

Джейсон коснулся клитора, и Уитни была совершенно не в состоянии остановить непроизвольное покачивание бёдер. Это было почти неловко — точнее, могло бы быть, если бы Джейсон был кем-то другим, и если бы она не погрузилась в собственные эмоции так глубоко, что ей было всё равно.

 _Ох, господи_.

Уитни чувствовала себя так хорошо, только когда прикасалась к себе. Не было бы ложью сказать, что её это несколько встревожило.

Он обратил внимание на её реакцию и, к счастью, был достаточно внимательным и решительным, чтобы понять, что клитор является ключом к удовлетворению женщины. Он следил за каждым её звуком, за каждым бесконечно малым намёком на движение, как прибор, настроенный на самые тонкие колебания, которые подсказывали ему, что хорошо, а что не очень.

Уитни извивалась, задыхаясь, одна из её рук запуталась в простыне. Другая нашла его бедро, и её пальцы согнулись, слегка царапая грубую ткань штанины.

Джейсон уже не исследовал её. Она не сомневалась, что он был доволен собой, поскольку не просто делал то, что, как он думал, должен был. Не пытался спешить. Он растягивал удовольствие — нет, получал удовольствие непосредственно через неё, и она была в экстазе от мыслей об этом. Но даже будучи ошеломлённой и полубессознательной, она понимала, что он не мог узнать сразу обо всём. Концентрация на ней позволила ему не зацикливаться на неопределённости. Он не нервничал и не напрягался до тех пор, пока она могла его отвлекать. Уитни должно было это беспокоить, но сейчас она была совершенно не в состоянии мыслить рационально.

Не когда Джейсон был полон решимости подарить ей лучший оргазм в её жизни.

Уитни словно задержалась на краю пропасти в течение долгих, мучительных секунд, так и не сумев прыгнуть… и она не могла быть уверена, что Джейсон делал это не специально, продолжая растягивать удовольствие, пока не превратит её в дрожащую, отчаянную кашицу. Возможно, было слишком рано думать о нём так, но чувства подсказывали обратное. Уитни почти задохнулась, когда достигла пика.

Оргазм напоминал скорее приливную волну, чем резкий щелчок. Он был долгим и сочным, наполнил её таким неземным блаженством, что, _чёрт возьми_ , она была готова _сорвать_ с Вурхиза его проклятые штаны, даже если это будет последнее, что она сделает.

***

Сказать, что Джейсон не понимал, чего так опасался, было бы всё равно что соврать.

Он должен был быть в восторге от перспективы повторить какую-либо часть того, что произошло две ночи назад, должен был быть полностью поглощён прекрасным существом, сидящим рядом с ним без одежды. И он действительно ощущал всё это, но также необъяснимо боялся.

То, как Уитни смотрела на него, когда он стягивал чистую футболку со своего тела… Джейсон с трудом мог поверить в то, что её реакция не была фрагментом его воображения, запутанного желания. Но Уитни была настоящей и сейчас смотрела на его торс.

Она хотела, чтобы он, подражая ей, полностью избавился от одежды, но он не осмелился. Ему и без этого было горячо и хорошо, а от её прикосновений он вновь начинал нервничать, что вкупе с остальными ощущениями давало странную и, возможно, даже _опасную_ смесь.

Он отчаянно хотел прикоснуться к ней. Настолько, что само желание отзывалось тупой болью в руках, грызло низ живота. И всё же он колебался.

Дело не в том, что он хотел добиться разрешения — Уитни чётко сказала, что это не нужно. Нет, причина скрывалась в чём-то другом. Проще говоря, Джейсон не знал, что делать. Казалось, он хотел чего-то конкретного, но понятия не имел, чего именно, и слишком боялся совершить ошибку из-за собственного невежества. Он хотел, чтобы Уитни осталась, хотел доставить ей удовольствие, сделать её счастливой… но совершенно не понимал, как это сделать.

Он никогда ещё не испытывал большего облегчения, чем в тот момент, когда Уитни приблизилась, окутала сладким ароматом и _подсказала_ :

— Прикоснись ко мне.

И как бы ни смущали её слова, что-то внутри Джейсона расслабилось.

Его руки поднялись, обвив её талию — так он мог почувствовать каждый изгиб её тела. Но также он хотел смотреть на неё, и лучший способ, который он придумать, чтобы заполучить и то, и другое — это попросить её лечь.

Казалось, Уитни была удивлена его рукой, которая мягко коснулась ключицы, но почти сразу догадалась, что ему было нужно, и легла на бледно-серую простыню. Руки она закинула за голову, случайно заставив грудь подняться выше.

Джейсон ощутил напряжение в паху.

То место на челюсти Уитни, куда ударил незнакомец, всё ещё было немного красным и наверняка болело, но, к счастью, не опухло. Хорошо. Джейсон снова обратил внимание на её маленький подбородок и пышные губы.

Он не мог понять, почему хотел, чтобы она приоткрыла губы, и испытал по-странному сильное удовлетворение, когда она подчинилась. Её ресницы слегка опустились, и по позвоночнику Джейсона пробежали мурашки. С усилием он опустил взгляд и решил прикоснуться ниже.

Он видел обнажённую женскую грудь достаточно часто, чтобы перестать удивляться. Он знал, как выглядела и как двигалась женская грудь, но никогда прежде не владел ею и не испытывал такого желания — до тех пор, пока Уитни не обнажила свою.

Кожа Уитни была кремового оттенка, бледной и почти сияющей при определённом освещении. Её грудь имела тот же цвет, кроме розоватых сосков. Кончиками пальцев Джейсон скользнул по мягкой плоти, приятно удивившись, когда Уитни выгнула спину. Это было воплощение неконтролируемого рефлекса, движимого чистым удовольствием.

Джейсон повторил прикосновение немного увереннее, и Уитни издала звук, который был похож на проявление дискомфорта, и на мгновение он забеспокоился, что причинил ей боль.

Он взглянул на неё, и весь её вид — в том числе, выражение лица — был неописуем.

Глаза Уитни остекленели, волосы были распущены и раскинулись огненным ореолом вокруг головы. Руки напряглись, а пальцы вцепились в простыню. Джейсон _чувствовал_ её _запах_ , солоновато-сладкий, который, как он теперь понимал, сопутствовал влажности между её бёдрами, которые она сжимала, словно удовлетворяя таким образом потребность в прикосновениях.

 _Его_ прикосновениях.

Совершенно нарочно он провёл кончиком пальца по её соску, и его внутренности сжались от горячего, дикого восторга, когда она начала извиваться сильнее и закусывать губу.

Остальная часть его исследования была несколько возбуждённой, хотя он задержался у её бедра, с сожалением хмурясь и изучая синяк. Причинять боль Уитни было последним, чего он хотел — и она, к счастью, знала об этом. Тем не менее, он решил быть более осторожным и очень надеялся на то, что Уитни поймёт, что он никогда и никому не позволит ударить её.

Его глаза опустились, остановившись на коротких тёмных волосках между её бёдер — это он тоже видел раньше, но не изучал с настоящим любопытством. Прикосновение к волоскам было довольно приятным.

Взгляд на неё в таких местах затронул какую-то его часть, основанную на силе и желании. У него перехватывало дыхание, а кровь в жилах раскалилась добела. Инстинкт руководил его пальцами, погружая их в мягкое, скользкое тепло, а лёгкие наполняя её ароматом. В тот момент, когда он прикоснулся, Уитни хрипло, но почти пронзительно застонала и раздвинула ноги чуть шире, как будто для лучшего доступа. И Джейсон жадно воспользовался преимуществом, наклонив голову, чтобы изучить это тёплое место.

Он всегда считал свою анатомию странной, но строение тела Уитни было гораздо сложнее и увлекательнее. Мягкие складки плоти по форме напоминали цветок, но не совсем. Цветов существовало много, но они не заставляли его тело болеть и гореть, не вызывали настолько сильного желания близости.

Проведя кончиками пальцев по длине этих лепестковидных складок, он задел что-то, от чего Уитни резко выгнулась. Она издала сдавленный отчаянный стон, и Джейсону не требовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что это место нужно изучить как можно более тщательно.

Осторожно исследуя, он обнаружил плотный бугорок, спрятанный в плоти, текстура которого была похожа на соски, но не совсем такая. Судя по тому, как напрягались мускулы на бёдрах Уитни, а дыхание переходило в сплошные стоны, именно этот бугорок вызывал у неё такую реакцию, и тогда Джейсон решил повторить.

Он обращал пристальное внимание на каждый звук, который она издавала, каждое подёргивание, каждый намёк на движение. Он продолжал поглаживать её складки в разном темпе и с разной глубиной, пока не собрал достаточно информации, чтобы понять, что медленные движения вызывают вялую дрожь, а интенсивные круговые заставляют Уитни изгибаться и неистово задыхаться. Джейсон почувствовал её руку на своей ноге, её ногти скользнули по его бедру. Глаза Уитни были прикрыты и затуманены, губы приоткрыты, а грудь вздымалась и опускалась вместе с её дыханием.

Напряжение в брюках уже не вызывало дискомфорта, а рот заполнился слюной, как бывало при сильном голоде, когда видишь перед собой нечто аппетитное. Он практически пожирал её: смаковал умоляющие звуки, нежную дрожь её бёдер, удовольствие, с которым она выгибалась, чтобы изменить угол проникновения его пальцев.

Теперь он видел то же безумное желание и в ней — в чертах её лица, в изгибе тела, чувствовал участившийся пульс, сосредоточенный между ног. Уитни вздрогнула, ахнула и будто сломалась. А Джейсон ощутил прилив жара.

Убийство никогда не давало ему силы. По крайней мере, точно не _такой_. Смерть была платой жертв за их проступки. Это по-своему удовлетворяло, но дальше была только пустота. А сейчас он испытывал чувство триумфа, когда Уитни обмякла в эйфории… это не было похоже ни на что, прежде известное ему.

Если бы остальная часть его жизни заключалась в том, что доставлять удовольствие Уитни, это было бы идеально.

***

Примерно минуту Уитни не могла пошевелиться. Либо мышцы её живота взбунтовались, либо она забыла, как ими пользоваться, что в общем-то её вполне устраивало. Она наслаждалась этими спазмами и смотрела на Джейсона, блуждала взглядом по его массивным рукам и плечам, была загипнотизирована блеском его груди и впадиной на горле — всё ещё ошеломлённая тем, что была способна довести его до столь обильного потоотделения.

Джейсон же рассматривал свою руку, рассеянно потирая пальцы.

На мгновение Уитни замерла на грани огорчения, когда поняла, что именно этой рукой он к ней прикасался и теперь, должно быть, изучал текстуру влаги, которую произвело её тело. Однако Джейсон выглядел скорее очарованным этим, даже довольным, а не сбитым с толку или брезгливым, и её унижение вмиг сменилось застенчивым облегчением.

Её ладонь всё ещё лежала на его ноге, и она коснулась колена в жесте привязанности. Глаза Джейсона снова обратились к ней. Он не стал вытирать свою руку. Ему не приходило в голову, что он должен это сделать, потому что для него это не было чем-то отвратительным или грязным — в конце концов, его руки иногда были испачканы и кое в чём похуже. Сейчас это было одновременно нежно и неожиданно сексуально.

Он отразил её прикосновение, проведя рукой по талии и рёбрам, и эта неспешная ласка вызвала между ног Уитни слабую пульсацию удовольствия.

Задержав дыхание, она заставила своё тело сесть, и Джейсон инстинктивно придержал её за спину, когда она покачнулась. В его глазах мелькнуло беспокойство? Какой милый мужчина. Он ещё не понял, что небольшая неустойчивость после интенсивных ласк нормальна.

Или понял?

Уитни позволила своей руке медленно скользить по длине его бедра, затем направила запястье внутрь. Мышцы под её ладонью плотно сжались, а прикосновение к спине стало жёстче.

Она взглянула на его пах и ощутила трепет в животе при признаках впечатляющего напряжения под толстой тёмной тканью. Как бы она хотела убрать преграду в виде его штанов. Но всё ещё помнила о том, как Джейсон сопротивлялся ранее, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы не торопить события.

Она не будет делать это за него. Она готова поддержать его, но этот выбор он должен сделать сам. Он должен _захотеть_ , в противном случае её действия станут принуждением, что не очень-то хорошо. Впрочем, ничто не мешало ей повторить то, что она делала в прошлый раз, тем более, что сейчас у неё было куда больше свободы и досягаемости.

К тому времени, как устойчивость восстановилась, Уитни подогнула под себя ноги, после чего наклонилась к Джейсону, касаясь губами впадины на его шее.

Джейсон тяжело вздохнул, и его грудь немного увеличилась, наполняя лёгкие. Ладони Уитни поглаживали его грудные мышцы, она ощущала биение его сердца, подобное грому. Уткнувшись носом в основание шеи Джейсона, она ласково и — по, крайней мере, она так надеялась — успокаивающе поцеловала его, прижимаясь губами к толстой дуге мышц, соединяющей шею с плечом. Она чувствовала вкус его солоноватой кожи, вдыхала пьянящий мускусный аромат.

Даже дыхание давалось ему с трудом. Он весь дрожал, а косые мышцы его живота напрягались под кончиками её пальцев. Он не был таким чувствительным, когда она раньше касалась его. Уитни не была уверена, происходило ли это потому, что он не понимал, что она делает, или же причина была в том, что она использовала рот — или и то, и другое — но ей это нравилось; лёгкая дрожь, которая пробегала по нему каждый раз, когда она проводила руками по его коже, то, как его рука сгибалась, когда она позволяла губам тянуться к новому месту вместо того, чтобы отстраниться.

Кончики пальцев Уитни скользнули выше, нечаянно коснувшись соска, и Джейсон снова вздохнул, заставив мощные мышцы живота сжаться. Заинтригованная, Уитни отодвинулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. В целом кожа Джейсона была довольно бледной, хотя не такой белой, как у неё самой (спасибо шотландским предкам), но цвет его сосков был близок к коричневато-розовому.

С улыбкой, которая напоминала скорее голодный оскал, Уитни наклонила голову и провела языком по соску.

Джейсон издал звук удивления. Его рука переместилась на её затылок, запуталась в волосах и стиснула, а затем внезапно отпустила, словно обожжённая.

Уитни замерла, нахмурившись. Она не могла сказать, была это положительная реакция или отрицательная — поощрял её Джейсон или, напротив, просил прекратить. Возможно, он переволновался из-за того, что мог неосознанно причинить ей боль.

Тогда, при встрече, Клэй был настолько непреклонен относительно того, что она не могла знать, что действительно будет в безопасности рядом с Джейсоном. На самом деле ни с кем и никогда она не была в такой безопасности, как с ним.

Если бы ей пришлось выбирать, она предпочла бы, чтобы мужчина был с ней слишком мягким, чем слишком грубым, особенно если речь идёт о таком сильном мужчине. Но она не была стеклянной. Её кости и кожа состояли не из бумаги, и она не хотела бы, чтобы с ней обращались так, будто она мгновенно сломается, если применить чуть больше силы. И она ни за что не поверила бы, что, если бы сказала Джейсону о дискомфорте от его хватки, он не ослабил бы её немедленно. Он не собирался делать ей больно.

Она взяла его руку и коснулась ею волос, после чего мягко потянула.

Глаза Джейсона сузились, сосредоточившись на её лице.

— Ты не причинишь мне вреда, — терпеливо объяснила Уитни. Обхватывая его руку, она потянула сильнее, достаточно, чтобы откинуть голову назад, обнажив горло, а Джейсон продолжал наблюдать, — я сама скажу тебе, если мне что-то не понравится, — добавила она, поворачивая руку, чтобы высвободить её, — так же, как ты сообщишь мне, ладно?

Хотя Джейсон не кивнул, что-то в его взгляде подсказывало Уитни, что именно это ему было необходимо услышать.

— Ты хотел бы прекратить или продолжить?

Он мог выбрать ответ, как в обычных бытовых вопросах, когда показывал на пальцах, какой вариант кажется ему правильным. Уитни приятно удивилась, почувствовав лёгкое давление у основания черепа.

Он не применял больше силы, но ей стоило продолжить, пока он не попросил более напористо.

Вновь прильнув к Джейсону, она прижалась губами к его коже на дюйм выше того места, где он ожидал. Затем ниже, поддразнивая. Джейсон испустил короткий вздох разочарования, подавшись навстречу ей словно в невысказанной мольбе, и она уступила. Уитни провела губами по соску, обводя кончиком языка его форму, заставляя Джейсона напрячься и крепче вцепиться пальцами в её волосы. Она почувствовала вибрацию стона, сосредоточенного глубоко в солнечном сплетении, к которому были прижаты её ладони. Это было прекрасно, несмотря на окружающую тишину.

Затем Джейсон резко отстранился, оттолкнувшись от кровати так быстро, что Уитни чуть не свалилась на пол.

Она бросила на него ошарашенный взгляд.

— Я… — начала она, извиняясь, после чего запоздало поняла две вещи. Во-первых, Джейсон тяжело дышал, но от возбуждения, а не от страха. Во-вторых, он тянулся к ширинке.

 _Да. Да, да,_ пожалуйста, _да_.

Её живот скрутило, бабочки внутри вспорхнули со вспышкой трепета, пока она наблюдала за ним.

Джейсон слегка нахмурился, сосредоточившись на застёжке-молнии, чтобы побороть дрожь в руках. Это выглядело мило — столь неистовая концентрация на выполнении такой простой задачи. Он остановился на полпути — его взгляд быстро метнулся к Уитни, как будто в прежней неуверенности. Она была готова успокоить его, хотя мысли о постепенном появлении дюймов напряжённой плоти сказывались и на её концентрации. Однако, очевидно, Вурхиз и сам справлялся.

Массивная грудная грудная клетка вздымалась от учащённого дыхания, но Джейсон, казалось, собрался с духом. Затем одним движением освободил возбуждённую плоть.

Уитни не ожидала, что на нём не будет нижнего белья, хотя, возможно, ей следовало бы, поскольку одежду, достаточно большую, что соответствовать его фигуре, должно быть, было трудно найти. Тем не менее, она не была готова увидеть его член так быстро. Её глаза расширились, а румянец на щеках усилился до такой степени, что она почувствовала, как жар начал распространяться ниже по шее и груди, стоило увидеть светлые волоски у основания члена.

Сам орган был… наверное, пропорциональным. Точнее, эта часть тела Джейсона была больше, чем у среднестатистического мужчины. Уитни продолжала смотреть, пытаясь вычислить размер. Она была близка только с двумя мужчинами, и ни у одного из них не было настолько… внушительного члена.

— Ладно, — пробормотала она, скорее выдохнув, нежели произнеся слово.

Вопреки распространённому мнению, размер действительно имел значение. Но не в том смысле, как все думали. Дело было не в толщине, а в длине. Женское тело не могло просто расшириться, чтобы приспособиться к размеру своего партнёра; имелась определённая точка в виде шейки матки, за которую _нельзя_ было зайти в 99,7% случаев. По крайней мере, так говорилось в медицинских книгах, которые она читала.

Было очень вероятно — и даже очевидно, — что орган Джейсона был для неё большим. Но это не должно становиться препятствием — ей просто придётся проявить творческий подход.

Как правило, пенисы не отличались красотой. Они были созданы природой для цели, а не эстетики, и хотя в мире существовали женщины, которые утверждали, что им нравится вид мужского полового органа, Уитни к их числу не относилась. Поэтому испытала немало удивления, когда взглянула на пенис Джейсона и подумала, что он… скорее _привлекательный_ , чем нет. Возможно, дело в том, что волоски на его лобке были такими светлыми и тонкими, что придавали паху опрятности — что было иронично, ведь когда-то Уитни считала, что _там_ он уж точно за собой не ухаживает. Возможно, дело в форме, почти изящном изгибе. Или в самом _банальном_ — в её влечении к нему, которое было взаимным.

Уитни неуверенно потянулась, давая Джейсону возможность отступить — отклониться или отвернуться. Но он этого не сделал, и тогда она нежно обхватила его член.

Он был невероятно тёплым, а его кожа — гладкой и бархатистой. Член пульсировал в её ладони; Джейсон подпрыгнул, как будто от удара током, перехватив её запястье слишком сильно, чтобы успокоиться. Когда Уитни подняла глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, то обнаружила, что его зрачки расширились.

— Я остановлюсь, если тебе неприятно, — сказала она, намеренно демонстрируя спокойствие, хотя в глубине души была напугана.

Джейсон колебался, но покачал головой. Для него это ощущение было новым, он предсказуемо нервничал. Однако ему хотя бы не было стыдно, либо он хорошо это скрывал, в чём Уитни сомневалась.

Он отпустил её запястье, но она подождала секунду, прежде чем продолжить — на всякий случай. Убедившись, что Джейсон больше не будет её останавливать, она провела рукой по длине его члена, наслаждаясь тем, как резко Вурхиз сжал бёдра и сдавленно зарычал.

Отпустив член, Уитни скользнула назад по кровати и протянула Джейсону руку.

— Иди ко мне?

Она сформулировала это как вопрос, чтобы он понял, что у него есть возможность отказаться, но, похоже, он не собирался ею пользоваться. Джейсон двинулся вперёд, мышцы на его длинных ногах сжимались, когда он изо всех сил пытался снять носки, наступая на них так же, как делала она, когда уставала или торопилась. Уитни не смогла сдержать улыбки.

Затем медленно опустился на кровать, которая прогнулась под его весом, слабо заскрипев. Уитни заметила, что нервничал он гораздо меньше. Джейсон стоял перед ней на коленях, такой широкий, внушительный и покрытый шрамами.

Он потянулся к ней, обвив руку вокруг её талии, и подтянул к себе.

Уитни услышала, как участилось его дыхание при контакте их тел, и приподняла лицо, чтобы увидеть его потемневшие от возбуждения глаза.

Хотя Уитни ему доверяла, она не была уверена, что когда-нибудь полностью избавится от мыслей о том, насколько легко он _может_ причинить ей боль при желании. У неё не было причин волноваться, но тревога её не покидала. Он прижимал её тело к себе с такой лёгкостью, как будто она была маленькой беззащитной девочкой. Сейчас она казалась особенно хрупкой и женственной. Когда-то её это испугало бы, но теперь ей просто стало жарко.

Его рука покоилась на её спине. Он прижимал Уитни к себе так, что её грудь касалась его, а член упирался ей в живот. Внутренности Уитни трепетали, между ног образовывалась теплота — тело на уровне инстинктов реагировало на близость сильного мужчины, которому она должна была _немедленно_ подчиниться.

Уитни провела ладонями по выпуклости его бицепсов и вдоль плеч. Она наклонилась вперёд и слегка выгнула спину, используя тело Джейсона в качестве рычага. Её губы приоткрылись, а дыхание опалило его кожу, после чего она нежно поцеловала мочку его уха и игриво облизала.

Что-то наподобие рычания прокатилось по его груди тихой вибрацией. В любой другой ситуации Уитни сочла бы это предупреждением, но только не сейчас. Не когда ладонь Джейсона страстно сжимала её ягодицу.

 _О, боже_ , да.

Она оставила дорожку из поцелуев вдоль его шеи, затем провела языком по коже. Позвоночник Джейсона изогнулся, а член сильнее упёрся ей в живот.

 _Ох_ , как бы она хотела, чтобы он был в ней.

Но будет лучше, если этого не случится. Во-первых, она пока ещё не готова к его размеру. В ней больше месяца не было даже пальца, не говоря уже о чём-то более толстом. Во-вторых, она не настолько потеряла голову от похоти, чтобы забыть о предохранении. Если Джейсон эякулирует, то сможет оплодотворить её, а этого нельзя было допускать. Всё-таки она специально купила презервативы… которые, _чёрт возьми_ , остались внизу.

Звук разочарования сорвался с её губ, она упёрлась руками в грудь Джейсона и мягко толкнула, заставляя понемногу переворачиваться на спину.

Если бы она не знала о Джейсоне ничего, кроме его размера и силы, то предположила бы, что в сексе он мог предпочитать что угодно, кроме покорности. И всё же он, казалось, был вполне доволен своим положением. Даже выглядел как нетерпеливый щенок, внимательно следящий за хозяином в ожидании команды.

Хотя в этой обстановке было немного сложно думать о нём как о щенке.

Он лежал под ней, твёрдый и грубый, с возбуждённой плотью, одна его рука скользила по её талии, как будто он не мог удержаться от прикосновений.

Чёрт, какой же он всё-таки сексуальный мужчина.

Упершись ладонью в кубики пресса на его животе, свободной рукой Уитни обхватила основание члена и провела большим пальцем по выступающей венке. Член вновь начал пульсировать в её хватке. Джейсон вздрогнул и напрягся в шее и плечах. Он вряд ли продержится долго, чего и следовало ожидать.

Она нежно поглаживала член, затем продолжила более интенсивно, и он начал толкаться в её руку. Джейсон беспокойно ёрзал, напрягая бёдра. Кончиками пальцев Уитни обвела головку, размазывая выступившую влагу, и Джейсон издал резкий звук, напоминающий стон.

Его ладонь опустилась на её бёдра, сжимая, но каким-то образом ещё не перегибая палку. Уитни подозревала, что он пытался направить большую часть силы в другую руку, которая стискивала край матраса, на котором наверняка навсегда сохранятся вмятины. При этом он старался подтягивать её ближе, как будто пытаясь на инстинктивном уровне почувствовать тепло её влагалища. Уитни испытала сильное искушение удовлетворить его желание.

Её живот сжался, мышцы жадно напряглись, став дрожащими и тревожно сильными.

Это было… что-то новое. Она не могла припомнить, чтобы когда-либо столь быстро и сильно возбуждалась. Ей, как правило, требовалось довольно много времени, в противном случае дискомфорт перевешивал любую страсть. С Джейсоном было иначе, однако она по-настоящему боялась умереть от перевозбуждения и остановки сердца, поэтому до последнего держала себя в руках.

Его трясло — буквально _трясло_ — грудь поднималась и опускалась быстро, почти безумно, так, что было больно смотреть. А затем всё его тело изогнулось от великолепного напряжения, член запульсировал в ладони Уитни и обильно излился.

Похоже, она хорошо постаралась.

***

После всего случившегося Уитни выглядела иначе, растрёпанной и раскрасневшейся. Казалось, она светилась изнутри, хотя Джейсон считал, что так отражалась его собственная любовь к ней.

Он улыбался — мягко, нежно и одновременно гордо. Уитни выглядела совершенно довольной. Более того, не отстранялась от него. Её глаза были прикрыты, а грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась. Его пальцы были покрыты доказательством её удовольствия, и это удовлетворяло его дикое, собственническое начало. Джейсон был одержим идеей сделать всё возможное, чтобы доказать, что для неё нет лучшего партнёра, чем он.

Опустив голову, он осмотрел прозрачное, слегка вязкое вещество. Оно совсем не было похоже на кровь и имело мускусно-сладковатый запах. Уитни прикоснулась к его ноге, и он, подняв на неё глаза, увидев чуть затуманенный и тёплый взгляд. Уитни улыбалась ему, и это сильнее разжигало пламя его животной гордости.

Он попытался прикоснуться к ней, дразня просунуть руку между ног и снова привести её в то прекрасное состояние, когда она извивалась и задыхалась, но Уитни села, немного дрожа. Джейсон чувствовал, как её рука скользит вверх по внутренней стороне его бедра, и мышцы его живота дрожали в нетерпеливом трепете. Но Уитни не опускала руку ему на пах, как раньше.

Поджав ноги, она прикоснулась ладонями к его груди. Её голова наклонилась вперёд, за мгновение до того, как он почувствовал тепло её дыхания на своей коже.

Её губы коснулись полосы шрамов на его плече. Шрамы никогда по-настоящему не беспокоили Джейсона. Он не считал их частью того, что делало его чудовищным, и только теперь, когда Уитни целовала их, ему пришло в голову, что шрамы могли иметь значение. Не то, чтобы сейчас было время зацикливаться на этом. Казалось, Уитни своими губами чертила карту на поверхности его груди.

Её руки были на его талии, скользили по пояснице. Джейсон чувствовал, как её бёдра прижимались к нему, и у него возникло молниеносное побуждение притянуть её к себе. Язык Уитни стремительно двинулся выше, и волна возбуждения преобразовалась в зазубренную стрелу похоти.

Его рука тут же оказалась в её волосах, крепко сжимая и пытаясь заставить прикасаться там, где было приятнее всего.

Мгновение, и он отпустил её, охваченный внезапным ужасом. Как он мог подумать о таком? Даже представлять это было неправильно. От мысли о том, чтобы _заставить_ Уитни сделать что-нибудь, его кровь свернулась в ядовитой смеси вины и отвращения.

Джейсон почувствовал, как она прикоснулась к его запястью, однако вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, помогла его пальцам согнуть и потянуть несколько прядей.

Он озадаченно уставился на неё.

— Ты не причинишь мне вреда, — спокойно сказала Уитни, и что-то в её тоне заставило Джейсона задуматься над тем, что она имела в виду: что конкретное действие не причиняет ей боли или что он сам не способен на это. Ни одно из её предположений объективно не было правильным.

Она снова потянула, и её подбородок поднялся, показывая Джейсону длинную линию шеи. Так животные в дикой природе демонстрируют покорность. Это было похоже на приглашение взглянуть, что и сделал Джейсон, скользя взглядом по бледной коже вниз: к тонким рукам и плечам, обнажённой упругой груди.

— Я сама скажу тебе, если мне что-то не понравится, так же, как ты сообщишь мне, ладно?

Он вновь посмотрел на её лицо, обдумывая сказанное.

Уитни успокаивала его, говоря, что не будет молчать и не позволит ему причинить ей боль, но Джейсон всё равно не до конца её понимал. Она _хотела_ , чтобы он дёргал её за волосы? Это казалось неправильным… да и сама идея не особо нравилась. Скорее всего, он что-то упустил.

— Ты хотел бы прекратить или продолжить?

Джейсон буквально ощутил, как сердце заколотилось где-то в горле. Прекратить? Он не думал, что должен хотеть чего-то большего, чем её рот — и даже такое желание не на шутку тревожило его. Он почти покачал головой, прежде чем задумался о том, о каком именно выборе могла идти речь… и это внезапно поразило его.

Уитни имела в виду тот импульс, когда он физически попытался удержать её на месте против воли? Намекала ли она на то, что ему дозволено обращаться к ней таким образом?

Было ясно одно: Уитни не двинется с места, пока он не ответит ей что-нибудь, и Джейсон внезапно почувствовал себя застенчивым. Это было совсем не то, когда он просил прикосновений. Но сейчас он хотел этого до крайней степени — достаточно сильно, чтобы рискнуть.

Обхватив основание её головы, он оказал лёгкое направляющее давление. Ждала ли Уитни такого ответа или нет, осталось для него неизвестным. Но она наклонила голову и нежно прижалась губами к его груди — так, как он хотел, но не совсем удовлетворительно.

Джейсон выгнул спину, пытаясь убедить Уитни двигаться. И она всё поняла.

Жар её губ был невероятным, принося с собой волну удовольствия. Прикосновение языка было подобно огню, полному искр.

Боль в паху постоянно раздражала Джейсона с того момента, как Уитни избавилась от одежды, но теперь достигла точки боли, которую он больше не мог выносить.

Он отстранился от неё и чуть расстегнул молнию на штанах, чтобы снять напряжение, а затем замер в осознании.

Уитни хотела, чтобы он разделся, не так ли? Это можно было понять по тому, как она наблюдала за ним со своего места — в предвкушении, которое читалось в её прекрасных зелёных глазах. Кроме того, Джейсон и сам был не против поскорее избавиться от штанов, чтобы не натереть возбуждённый орган до крови.

Расстегнув молнию до конца, он освободил свою плоть от натянутой грубой ткани, несколько встревоженный тем, что облегчение оказалось минимальным и мимолётным.

Джейсон провёл беглый осмотр себя, когда мылся в последний раз. Он знал функцию своего органа — тот был предназначен для опорожнения мочевого пузыря, но также иногда вызывал странные ощущения.

Какое-то время Уитни просто смотрела на его плоть широко раскрытыми глазами, словно в шоке или тревоге. Джейсон взглянул на свой орган — такой твёрдый, опухший и болезненный. Он и вправду вызывал тревожность. Может быть, стоит его убрать? Джейсон сомневался, что орган поместится обратно в брюки, но если Уитни попросит сделать это, он подчинится, игнорируя дискомфорт. Тем не менее, когда он посмотрел на неё в поисках подсказок, то обнаружил, что выражение её лица сменилось на что-то, похожее на трепет или… восхищение? И тогда он окончательно запутался. Казалось, будто вся его кровь сосредоточилась где угодно, _кроме_ мозга.

Рука Уитни сомкнулась вокруг органа, и тело Джейсона сжалось с ошеломляющей силой.

Он перехватил её запястье. Слишком крепко — так, что почти почувствовал, как скрипят кости, и ослабил хватку, пытаясь вспомнить, почему вообще схватил Уитни.

Она смотрела на него с безмятежным лицом, обрамлённым волосами огненного цвета, пряди которых падали на плечи, закрывая грудь.

— Я остановлюсь, если тебе неприятно, — сказала Уитни ровным и мягким голосом, словно успокаивая особо пугливое животное.

Нет. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы она прекращала.

Он отпустил её, надеясь, что она поймёт его удовлетворительный ответ, потому что он совершенно потерял способность кивать.

В ответ Уитни провела рукой по его ноющей плоти. Удовольствие пробежало по его спине и сосредоточилось где-то в бёдрах. Джейсон задохнулся, выгибаясь в неконтролируемом рефлексе.

Когда звёздочки перед глазами перестали мерцать, он увидел, как Уитни опустилась на дальнюю сторону кровати и поманила его лёгким движением ладони.

— Иди ко мне? — он охотно подчинился.

Упав на колени, он притянул Уитни к себе, желая, чтобы она была рядом, желая погрузиться в её податливую мягкость. Ощущение близости её тела к его распухшей плоти было почти мучительным.

Уитни поднесла губы к его подбородку. Её грудь соприкасалась с его. Она прижималась губами к чувствительному месту, её дыхание было сладким и тёплым. Маленький ловкий язычок Уитни скользил по мочке его уха, и он не мог сдержать рычание, не мог удержаться от того, чтобы скользнуть рукой по изгибу её спины и мягко стиснуть округлую плоть ягодиц.

Похоже, Уитни это понравилось, потому что она издала тихий, довольный звук и снова прижалась губами к его коже, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев на горле.

Пальцы Джейсона согнулись, а другая рука сильнее сжала ягодицу Уитни. Затем он испытал раскалённую добела волну экстаза, и его бёдра дёрнулись вверх.

Древний животный инстинкт в нём кричал, требуя действий. Джейсон понятия не имел, что именно делать, и впервые отсутствие опыта вызывало нечто большее, чем мимолётное раздражение. Чувство яростно царапалось изнутри, и он никак не мог это успокоить.

Уитни, казалось, вторила его разочарованию, поскольку тяжело вздохнула, и ему захотелось извиниться перед ней за свою очередную неудачу.

А затем она начала настойчиво толкать его в грудь. Сначала Джейсон растерялся, не понимая, чего она хочет. Может быть, отпустить её? Или… нет, она просила его лечь, довольно агрессивно, что ему даже нравилось. Джейсон подчинился, осторожно располагаясь на матрасе.

Он воспользовался возможностью взглянуть на Уитни, наслаждаясь игрой раннего утреннего света на её коже, тем, как ниспадали её волосы — он был совершенно потрясён ею.

Джейсон почувствовал, как её колени прижимаются к его бокам, а бёдра приятно прижимаются к его собственным. Кончиками пальцев она пробежалась по мышцам его живота, который тут же сжался, реагируя на прикосновения. Джейсон увидел, как что-то изменилось в её глазах, ненадолго смягчилось, прежде чем покрыться жаром — прямо перед тем, как она ухватилась за его плоть.

Джейсон вздрогнул, стоило ей в первый раз провести ладонью вдоль его органа, от основания до кончика. Наслаждение распространилось по его телу сочными волнами; наслаждение, в котором он так отчаянно нуждался.

Одной из рук он вцепился в матрас, стягивая простыню. Лучше он направит свою силу в кровать, чем на тело Уитни.

Вскоре он начал двигаться, совершенно не в силах удержать собственные бёдра. Когда Уитни задержала пальцы на кончике его органа, он подумал, что вот-вот сломает свой позвоночник в порыве удовольствия. Дыхание Джейсона переходило в стоны, а волны наслаждения обжигали спину.

Он рассеянно подумал, сможет ли это его убить. Если так, то подобной смерти он будет только рад.

Рука Уитни медленно скользнула, нежно поворачиваясь, и Джейсон едва не сломался.

Удовольствие охватило его мучительно быстро. Он содрогнулся, цепляясь за матрас. Его плоть запульсировала, после чего горячая жидкая субстанция хлынула на пальцы Уитни. Где-то в глубине души Джейсон был слегка напуган — больше из-за столь взрывного ощущения, чем из-за самой жидкости. Он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чём, кроме томного блаженства, заставляющего его таять прямо в постели.

Как будто издалека Джейсон заметил, как Уитни соскользнула с него — чему он слабо хотел возразить. Однако она не встала с кровати, а просто наклонилась, чтобы за чем-то потянуться. Протерев собственной футболкой тыльную сторону ладони, она сложила ткань и с нежностью провела ею по его животу, чтобы стереть капли жидкости. Закончив, она швырнула футболку обратно на пол.

Послав ему улыбку, полную удовлетворения, она растянулась рядом с ним, прижавшись к боку.

Сердце Джейсона сжалось, когда Уитни поцеловала его в плечо, а вены наполнились эйфорической теплотой и таким количеством любви, что он был готов лопнуть. Она могла быть рядом с любым другим нормальным мужчиной, достойным её прикосновений и улыбок, но была с ним… это казалось ему настоящим чудом.

Он целиком и полностью принадлежал ей. Что бы она ни попросила у него, он даст всё. Чего бы это ни стоило. Любой ценой.


	24. Heavy in Your Arms

Джейсон лежал как труп.

Если бы не тот факт, что его грудь продолжала подниматься и опускаться, Уитни и вправду посчитала бы его трупом — как будто она одними руками изгнала из него жизнь. Но нет, Джейсон просто приходил в себя. Ему требовалось немало сил и времени, чтобы восстановиться. Уитни сомневалась, что сейчас он смог бы встать, даже если бы они находились в опасности, и, честно говоря, это было наилучшим комплиментом для её действий.

Она потёрлась щекой об его бицепс, довольная и немного удивлённая.

Она и не думала, что благодаря этому вспомнит свой первый оргазм. Она была подростком, и всё произошло наполовину случайно. Как и в случае Джейсона. Погоня за ощущениями походила на ковыряние в струпьях, когда понимаешь, что это не лучшая идея, но всё равно продолжаешь, а после удивляешься обильному кровотечению. И хотя Уитни приятно провела время, она смутно помнила собственные чувства, полностью растворившись в удовольствии.

Удовлетворённо вздохнув, она приподнялась на несколько дюймов, чтобы перекатиться на живот и подпереть голову руками. Уитни чувствовала себя немного беспокойной, как будто где-то под кожей её изводил лёгкий зуд, хотя она не могла точно определить, где именно. Решив проигнорировать это, она принялась изучать лицо Джейсона, скрытое маской.

Правая сторона была обращена к ней: череп немного увеличен и деформирован, шейная мышца скручена там, где она переходит в плечо, раковина уха также деформирована. Уитни не замечала этого раньше, а если и замечала, то сейчас не испытывала привычной жалости. Скорее это было сочувствие. К тому, что Джейсону пришлось вытерпеть от других, но не к тому, что он родился таким. Учитывая все обстоятельства, жалость была бы крайне глупым и неуместным чувством.

В глубине души Уитни осознавала, что оба раза во время их интимных взаимодействий она контактировала только с его левой стороной. Это не было преднамеренно. Уитни задумалась о попытке поцеловать правую сторону.

Джейсон отреагировал бы на это? Глупый вопрос. Он уже не раз доказывал, насколько сверхчувствительным был в том, что касалось его уродства. С другой стороны, он мог увлечься её поцелуем и наплевать на комплексы.

Уитни взволнованно прикусила щёку изнутри, очень обеспокоенная этим.

Вряд ли Джейсон обиделся бы на неё. Он постепенно учился жить в гармонии со своими особенностями, и если однажды поймёт, что она избегает его уродливой стороны, то не станет любить её меньше. Но Уитни _не_ избегала и не хотела, чтобы он думал обратное. В следующий раз, когда будет целовать его шею, челюсть или ухо, она это докажет. Он поймёт, что нравится ей целиком.

А пока ей было достаточно лежать с ним, лениво и счастливо. Просто находиться рядом. Но куда приятнее будет просыпаться вместе, без одежды, прижиматься друг к другу, отдыхать и _чувствовать_. Уитни обнаружила, что с нетерпением ждёт именно этого в их отношениях.

Мышцы в руке Джейсона сжались, он повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте. В его глазах вспыхнуло удивление, когда он окинул её взглядом. Это заставило Уитни улыбнуться.

Часть её хотела заговорить. Спросить, как он, как будто она сама не знала. Спросить, понравилось ли ему. Хотя, опять же, знала ответ лучше него — она никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то испытывал такой сильный оргазм. Другая её часть хотела извиниться за прошлый раз и объяснить, почему она сбежала, но Джейсон, должно быть, сам всё понимал. Получается, им не о чем было говорить.

Протянув руку, Джейсон провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу Уитни, убирая пряди волос и перекидывая их через плечо. Затем мягко погладил её по спине, отмечая лёгкую дрожь, когда задержался на пояснице. Уитни испытывала скорее эмоциональное напряжение, нежели физическое. Было непонятно, догадывался ли об этом Джейсон, но его прикосновения стали нежнее, а ладонь легла на ягодицу.

Уитни закрыла глаза и попыталась расслабиться. Джейсон просто проявлял нежность, исследовал её, но по мере того, как он касался, в ней начинало закипать возбуждение, и сдерживаться становилось труднее.

Её бёдра сжались — тело явно истосковалось по ласкам. Но Джейсон _уже_ касался её, и довольно настойчиво. Так почему её до сих пор преследовало это состояние?

Она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как он наклонился. Послышался скрип пружин, когда он немного переместился.

Джейсон ни разу не показывал признаков того, что его беспокоит барьер, созданный маской. Напротив, он полностью скрылся за щитом, который, по сути, _заменил_ ему лицо. Но теперь, когда он двигался, как бы изображая трение щекой об её кожу, создавалось впечатление, как будто он желал избавиться от этого барьера…

Сердце Уитни сжалось, когда она осознала, что Джейсон, возможно, давно хотел этого, но явно не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Наверное, раньше — когда она была для него случайной девушкой — она отнеслась бы к этому проще. Но сейчас… Сейчас, когда между ними были эмоции и сильное физическое притяжение, она понимала, что Джейсон может никогда не почувствовать себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы избавиться от этого барьера. Он слишком боялся потерять её, и никакие заверения не могли ослабить этот страх.

Его горячее дыхание обжигало, и Уитни ощутила дрожь. Поверхность маски вновь коснулась ещё кожи.

Кровать сильнее прогнулась под их весом, и Уитни открыла глаза, когда почувствовала, как руки Джейсона обвились вокруг её плеч. Давление было небольшим. Он спрашивал — _просил_ — уговаривал её сесть.

Выпрямив локти, Уитни осторожно переместилась. Джейсон стоял на коленях позади неё, и их ноги каким-то образом сплелись, отчего она не хотела случайно его пнуть. Одна его рука скользнула по её плечу, другая обхватила талию. Поначалу Джейсон просто придерживал её. Затем мягко, но уверенно потянул назад, как будто подчиняясь потребности устранить пустое пространство между ними. Уитни прижималась к нему до тех пор, пока не почувствовала своей поясницей его затвердевший орган.

Джейсон ослабил хватку. Правда, ненадолго. « _Помни о выдержке_ », — мысленно приказала себе Уитни, ощущая лёгкую дрожь, ставшую результатом длительного сексуального воздержания.

Она подумала о том, что Джейсон проигнорирует эту близость, как в прошлый раз, сосредоточившись на объятиях. Хотя в таком случае ему следовало мягко оттолкнуть её или что-то вроде того…

Рука, касавшаяся её плеча, спустилась ниже и легла на грудь. Уитни изумили его уверенные движения. Он провёл подушечкой большого пальца по её соску, и несмотря на то, что мозг разом приостановил все функции, кроме концентрации на ощущениях, она успела осознать намерения, стоявшие за этими прикосновениями. Щипок, за которым последовало медленное, дразнящее круговое движение, заставившее её выгнуться в уже знакомом _болезненном_ возбуждении.

Да, он делал это намеренно. Это уже не объятия, случайно превратившиеся в любовные ласки. Джейсон продумал всё заранее, но удивление Уитни нельзя было назвать необоснованным. Учитывая его застенчивость и постоянную потребность в подсказках, она предположила, что пройдёт гораздо больше времени, прежде чем ему придёт в голову мысль сделать что-то самостоятельно — или прежде чем он почувствует себя комфортно. Похоже, Джейсон запомнил её слова о том, что не обязан каждый раз спрашивать разрешения, а также что она сообщит о собственном дискомфорте в случае чего. До сих пор Уитни ни на что не жаловалась — на это он намекал, подтягивая её к себе, самым прямолинейным образом заявляя, чего он от неё хочет.

Чувствовать его за спиной было так же, как в ту ночь на кухне, когда он невольно прижал её к раковине, и весь мир превратился в одно сплошное восхитительное ощущение. Сейчас Уитни это нравилось не меньше, чем тогда. Даже _намного_ больше.

Это был не первый раз, когда она ловила себя на наслаждении мыслью о том, что хочет физически быть в его власти.

В самый первый контакт, который у них был, — когда он перекинул её через плечо, как мешок с зерном, и унёс прочь — она начала задаваться вопросом, были ли её странные ощущения индикатором того, что что-то пошло не так. Нет, она не хотела, чтобы Джейсон _доминировал_. По крайней мере, не таким образом. Тогда она была далека от желания и постепенно приспосабливалась к нему, чтобы спастись с минимумом последствий. Однако даже тогда она не думала о том, что в Джейсоне может быть глубокое, мрачное желание причинить ей боль. Рядом с ним она всегда испытывала чувство защищённости.

Ладонь Джейсона сильнее сжалась на её груди, заставляя удовольствие растечься по венам, подобно искре, поджигающей сухую траву. Неистовое желание вновь запустило в неё острые когти.

Уитни думала, что беспокойство должно перевесить возбуждение, но второе было куда более сильным. Даже после того, как она испытала невероятный оргазм, её не покидало ощущение дискомфорта. Она объяснила это чувством пустоты; отсутствием буквального удовлетворения, которое часто сопровождает удовольствие, достигаемое через поверхностные взаимодействия. И это раздражало, учитывая, что у неё был партнёр, более чем способный полноценно удовлетворить. Она дрожала, нуждаясь в нормальной близости, продолжая гнаться за очередной кульминацией.

Обычно ей требовался час на отдых, а не пятнадцать-двадцать минут. И всё же её бёдра вжимались в Джейсона в безмолвной мольбе, чтобы он снова прикоснулся к ней своими толстыми пальцами. Желание было настолько сильным, что Уитни удивлялась, как до сих пор не промочила собой простынь.

Причина заключалась в возрасте? Раньше у неё никогда не была с этим проблем. Мозг и тело всегда сходились в едином желании, когда дело касалось секса. Скорость, с которой она увлажнялась, была доказательством того, что что-то в ней поменялось, будь то возраст или способность концентрироваться. А, может быть, дело было в потенциальном партнёре или безумном уровне их физической и эмоциональной связи. Не исключено, что всё это — результат нескольких недель, проведённых в страхе, тоске и безропотной жалости к себе. Возможно, таким секс и должен быть с самого начала, а она просто неправильно всё понимала. Да и вообще, важно ли это?

Возможность видеть и чувствовать Джейсона заставила её тело захотеть его ещё больше. Ощущение его горячего и тяжёлого прикосновения к её спине превратило желание в нечто совсем отчаянное.

Намеренно или нет, но рука Джейсона начала скользить по склону живота Уитни, отчего ей захотелось расплакаться, однако удалось разве что издать хриплый звук, который должен быть распознан как одобрение. Она потянулась к его шее, обвив руками и вонзившись ногтями в кусок мышцы, соединяющий шею с плечом.

Пальцы Джейсона изгибались, собственнически следуя её мягким формам. Бёдра Уитни сжались, а с губ сорвался стон.

Кончики пальцев Джейсона скользнули по её складкам, словно проверяя влажность. Будь он любым другим мужчиной, Уитни обвинила бы его в хвастовстве и попытках почесать собственное эго. Но Джейсон не был другим мужчиной. Он искренне наслаждался прикосновениями к ней, получал удовольствие и дарил его ей.

Понимал ли Джейсон, насколько опухла её плоть от его ласк? Уитни не удивилась бы, получив положительный ответ. Но сейчас она не хотела простых поглаживаний, которые дразнили её, доводя до конвульсий. Этого было недостаточно.

Она хотела большего.

Правая рука дрогнула, когда Уитни положила её на тыльную сторону запястья Джейсона — и дрожь эта походила на электричество. Уитни вспомнила, как он своими сильными руками затачивал лезвие мачете, в то время как она фантазировала о том, как головокружительно было бы оказаться в этих руках.

Кончик его среднего пальца немного проник в неё, и она едва не задохнулась.

— Один палец, — произнесла она, — туда. Внутрь.

Никогда прежде в подобных ситуациях она не раздавала указаний, кроме « _да_ », « _нет_ », « _хорошо_ », и, возможно, раньше испытала бы смущение или даже стыд. Но сейчас не было ни того, ни другого. С Джейсоном было легко и комфортно, он мог быстро учиться и без её подсказок, но она просто немного помогала ему, чтобы им обоим было приятно.

Хотя она ожидала, что Джейсон будет осторожен, в конце концов, для него это было ново…

Но он не был.

Джейсон последовал её словам и направил руку, нежно скользнув пальцем вглубь. Это было мучительно медленно, и не только потому, что он был осторожен. Даже в _таком_ возбуждённом состоянии Уитни была чертовски напряжена. Мускулы яростно обхватили его палец, однако это ощущение было отнюдь не болезненным и скорее походило на экстаз.

Уитни вдохнула, успокаиваясь и позволяя Джейсону вытащить палец. Должно быть, чисто инстинктивно он догадался войти им обратно, на этот раз глубже, и по телу Уитни пробежала дрожь от восторга.

В отличие от предложения тянуть её за волосы, сейчас у Джейсона не возникло проблем с пониманием её желаний. Без каких-либо подсказок он снова плавно убрал палец.

— _Да_ …

Уитни застонала, мысленно хваля Джейсона за потрясающую интуицию и упиваясь дрожью в низу живота — её стон был _громким_ , низким и пошлым. И повлиял на Джейсона, если судить по тому, насколько сильнее его ладонь вжалась в её спину, а дыхание потяжелело. Он наверняка уже был чертовски твёрдым.

Он чуть ссутулился и наклонил голову, чтобы быть как можно ближе к ней физически, чтобы двигать рукой было удобнее. С увеличением лёгкости движений его толчки стали глубже, увереннее, но вместе с тем не потеряли своей нежности.

Уитни извивалась, сжимая его предплечья, уговаривая двигаться жёстче и не слишком сосредотачиваться на том, чтобы не навредить ей. Одновременно она позволила собственным бёдрам слегка покачиваться, чтобы ускорить темп, и едва не задохнулась, когда он плавно присоединился к ней так, будто проделывал это тысячу раз.

— Теперь… — начала Уитни, но её мысли и слова были прерваны его скользнувшей рукой. Свободной ладонью Джейсон коснулся её груди, успокаивая боль от возбуждения.

На этот раз он не просто держал ладонь на груди. Кончиками пальцев он взял её сосок, играя и вызывая резкую, сладкую пульсацию удовольствия, от которой мышцы между ног Уитни сжались сильнее. Он немного замедлил темп, чувствуя связь между прикосновениями друг к другу. Совершенно синхронно с движением пальца внутри он ущипнул сосок, и Уитни пришлось постараться, чтобы связать вместе хотя бы парочку слов, а не скулить в водовороте головокружительных ощущений.

— Теперь добавь… ещё один палец… _ах_ …

Едва слова сорвались с её уст, Джейсон подчинился и добавил указательный палец. Уитни уронила голову на его грудь с высоким, задыхающимся стоном. У него были толстые пальцы, но она увлажнилась настолько, что даже лёгкий дискомфорт от растяжения не был полностью дискомфортом. Она просто чувствовала удовлетворение, которого жаждала всё это время.

Она провела ладонью по его боку, спускаясь к бёдрам и обхватывая мощную плоть. Джейсон что-то проворчал в ответ за секунду до того, как войти двумя пальцами ещё глубже. Уитни закатила глава от мучительной пульсации, прокатившейся по нервам.

Её голова наклонилась, по щекам текли капельки пота, нос и рот заполнились густым запахом — земли, кожи и мускуса — и ей захотелось поглотить Джейсона полностью. А он ритмично двигался вместе с ней, приближая обоих к пику.

Господи, каким же он был _горячим_.

Пульсирующее ритмичное сжатие её мышц начало закручиваться по спирали и распутываться, однако животная похоть не могла удовлетвориться одними лишь пальцами, какими бы ловкими и умелыми они ни были. Уитни хотела, чтобы Джейсон был сверху. Не просто навис, а окутал её, вжал своей массой в матрас.

Она хотела этого больше, чем когда-либо чего-либо. И она собиралась это получить.

***

Понятие счастья долгое время было для него неуловимым: сводилось к сравнению с воспоминаниями, которые в лучшем случае были ненадёжными.

Джейсон вспомнил день, когда Уитни спросила, делает ли его счастливым убийство. Он предполагал, что сам вопрос был призван выяснить кое-что в его характере, и теперь он знал, что, если бы ответил утвердительно, их обоих бы здесь не было. Если бы он сказал «да», то стал бы в глазах Уитни злодеем, заслужившим весь страх и ненависть, которые она когда-то испытывала к нему. Но он ответил правду. Если бы мог, он бы занимался чем-нибудь, кроме убийств. А сейчас он был не в состоянии вспомнить, что значит быть счастливым, само это слово перестало иметь реальное значение.

Его тело пело в наслаждении, находясь рядом с ней; подбородок Уитни покоился на его плече, и внезапно он с абсолютной ясностью вспомнил, что такое счастье. Это было если не удовольствие, то нечто совершенно невероятное — рядом с ним лежала красивая женщина, обнажённая, тёплая и удовлетворённая. Он испытывал чувство единения, взаимного желания. Впервые с какого-то неопределённого момента юности Джейсон почувствовал себя человеком. Полноценным, не выжатым, порезанным или повреждённым. Он чувствовал любовь красивой женщины. И любил её сам.

Уитни тихо вздохнула, и этот лёгкий, удовлетворённый звук, казалось, выражал полное понимание его чувств.

Джейсон наклонил голову к ней, пусть маска и ограничивала поле его зрения, но он мог видеть нижнюю часть её тела.

Джейсон понимал, что происходило между ними — кем они стали друг другу. Когда-то он чувствовал себя ребёнком, но теперь прочно закрепился во _взрослом_ состоянии. Из-за довольно нестандартного процесса взросления он во многом промахивался и многое потерял, из-за чего непременно возмутился бы, если бы не считал это пустой тратой времени.

Но было кое-что большое, что он потерял. Время. Пришло время мальчику, которым он был, стеснявшемуся внимания красивой девушки и не имевшему ни малейшего представления, почему, естественным образом превратиться в мужчину, который распознал и понял это внимание. Понять бы ещё, что это значит и что с этим делать. Многое из того, что он знал, было получено из полузабытых фрагментов, увиденных с точки зрения ребёнка, либо из окружающей природы. И со вторым было гораздо проще разобраться. В конце концов, люди были немногим сложнее зверей. Джейсон больше не чувствовал, что отсутствие социализации автоматически делает его неполноценным, однако осадок оставался.

Не то, чтобы он считал себя недостойным. Присутствие Уитни было достаточным доказательством обратного. Просто теперь он должен был нагнать двадцать с лишним лет освоения собственной шкуры, чего не сделал ранее из-за отсутствия возможности или желания.

Солнце взошло, проникая своими лучами через открытое окно и придавая коже Уитни золотой оттенок. Джейсон повернулся к ней, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, уловив при этом намёк на улыбку.

Пряди её волос падали на плечи и закрывали лицо, пока Джейсон не потянулся, чтобы осторожно убрать их. Его костяшки коснулись её шеи, он положил ладонь на гладкую, солнечно-тёплую кожу, и скользнул ниже.

Уитни вздрогнула, когда Джейсон достиг точки посередине её спины — крохотного скопления мышц под кожей — и автоматически ослабил давление своего прикосновения. Может быть, это был узел, похожий на тот, который он иногда ощущал на плечах? А, возможно, это просто чувствительное место или место старой травмы.

В отличие от мальчишеской скромности, довольно взрослые его инстинкты не требовали отстраниться и засмущаться. Наоборот. Он находил утешение, уверенность в том тепле, которое чувствовал, когда смотрел на Уитни, когда хотел _владеть_ ею… Хотел, чтобы она принадлежала ему. Его свирепость проистекала из осознания того, что, увидев её несчастной или нездоровой, он будет испытывать боль. Его уверенность проистекала из осознания того, что у неё была свобода, и всё же она решила, что по-настоящему свободной будет только рядом с ним.

« _Моя жизнь сейчас здесь, с тобой_ »

Знания Джейсон о человеческих парах могли уместиться в спичечный коробок, очевидно потому, что у него никогда не было возможности полноценно это изучить. Его знания заключались в поверхностных деталях, фрагментах, вырезанных из целого и недоступных для понимания, неизбежно искажённых с точки зрения ребёнка, не имеющего достаточного опыта, из которого можно было бы сформировать фундамент. Но ничего из этого не помешало ему понять, что имела в виду Уитни, что означали её действия. Точность была за пределами знаний Джейсона и от того не имела значения.

Он не был дураком, он прекрасно знал, что она не полюбит его так, как он любит её. И это нормально. Ему достаточно того, что она находится рядом.

Джейсон наклонился, опуская голову к гладкой части спины Уитни, касаясь маской её кожи. Свирепость, возникшая от того, насколько ему хотелось почувствовать всё это собственным лицом, была такой сильной, что отозвалась острой болью в сердце. Он хотел прижаться к ней щекой и почувствовать её тепло. Он хотел почувствовать её мягкость своими губами.

Его ладонь сжала округлую плоть ягодиц Уитни, а в его голове сформировалась фантазия о том, каково было бы прижаться ртом к её коже, ощутить пульсацию в её горле, облизать ухо, обвести языком упругую грудь.

Плоть между его ног дёрнулась, очарованная разыгравшимся воображением, а напряжение спиралью распространилось по животу и осело глубоко в бёдрах. Он снова испытывал голод из-за неё. А что она? Она просто отдыхала. Такая безмятежная. Возможно, Уитни предпочла бы, чтобы он не трогал её прямо сейчас. Может быть, ещё слишком рано? Он не хотел вынуждать её встать и уйти… но она говорила, что сообщит, если ей что-то не понравится. Конечно, она подразумевала другие вещи, выходящие за рамки, но всё же.

Уравновешивая дыхание, Джейсон встал на колени и двинулся так, что зажал между ними длинные стройные ноги Уитни.

С такого ракурса он мог рассмотреть её привлекательную фигуру в виде песочных часов. Уитни была совершенно очаровательной и прекрасной.

Слегка наклонившись вперёд, Джейсон схватил её за плечи, скользнув пальцами по хрупкому соединению костей и сухожилий, чтобы приподнять. Это было своего рода предложением, от которого она могла отказаться или проигнорировать. У Джейсона не было абсолютно никакого желания заставлять её, если ей действительно было комфортно там где она была… но Уитни подвинулась, чтобы сесть спиной к нему. Это было по-настоящему изящное движение, и Джейсон обвил её руками.

Уитни была мягкой и гладкой, как шёлк. Её поясница столкнулась с его напряжённым органом, который очень сладко болел при соприкосновении. Джейсон чуть подался бёдрами вперёд, прижимаясь пахом к изогнутой форме её тела и втягивая воздух от последовавшей за этим горячей болезненности.

Его рука скользнула к её груди. Эти прикосновения были странными, упругая плоть идеально меняла форму под давлением ладони, а ещё очень удобно в неё ложилась, хотя его ладонь была довольно большой. Весила грудь совсем немного, но при этом не была маленькой. Джейсон провёл подушечкой большого пальца по маленькому круглому бугорку, гадая, почувствовала ли Уитни то, что чувствовал он, когда она касалась его похожим образом.

Поначалу Уитни выглядела расслабленной, но когда бугорок стал жёстким от пощипываний, её спина выгнулась, а подбородок приподнялся от возбуждённого вздоха. Она сильнее упёрлась в него ягодицами, вызывая восхитительную пульсацию ощущений и желание, чтобы её тонкие пальчики вновь обвились вокруг его плоти.

Сочетание звуков и движений… казалось, Уитни не нуждалась ни в чём, кроме его рук. Её кожа была покрасневшей и горячей, как будто в лихорадке. Джейсон и сам этого хотел. Только она способна утолить его голод. Другой рукой он скользнул между её бёдрами.

Он почувствовал, как рука Уитни обвивается вокруг его шеи, большой палец задевает ключицу, а другие впиваются в основание покрытого шрамами плеча. Она сжимала его, как будто пытаясь удержать равновесие. Её бёдра дрожали, но их лёгкий наклон вперёд явно означал одобрение, рвение, в то время как с уст срывались умоляющие звуки. Хотя у Джейсона ещё не было названия для этого мощного, порочного удовлетворения, которое он испытывал, он мог только предполагать, что оно как-то связано с чувством собственничества по отношению к Уитни. Если она умоляла, значит, разделяла его желание. Она хотела его, потому что он ей нравился. А угождать ей было его главной задачей после стремления защитить.

Текстура жёстких волосков сменилась невообразимой мягкостью, когда пальцы Джейсона легко скользнули по её складкам. Таким интригующе розовым и блестящим от влаги. Образ, который вызывал в его животе тугую спираль желания. Какая-то его часть знала, что это было знаком того, что Уитни приятно, а, значит, и он испытывал удовольствие — как физическое, так и моральное.

Её голос был задыхающимся, тихим, протяжным. Джейсон снова почувствовал это сильное внутреннее притяжение, говорящее ему сделать что-то, чего он пока не понимал. Ответ парил где-то на кончике языка, на краю его разума. Но он всё равно не знал. Это был инстинкт, но Джейсону не хватало опыта для того, чтобы полностью ему отдаться. Наверняка Уитни знала, что это, как и большинство других людей. Осознание собственного невежества в очередной раз расстроило Джейсона.

Как спросить её об этом? Он не мог даже задать тон вопроса. Не мог спросить, чего она хотела или что ему следовало делать. Он не мог попросить её _показать_ ему…

Спина Уитни слегка выгнулась, плечи тяжело прижались к нему, а бёдра раздвинулись шире. Она будто телом прочувствовала его волнение и направила его руку, надавливая пальцами на собственные складки.

— Один палец сюда, — объясняла она. Слова звучали едва громче шёпота, но Джейсон отчётливо слышал каждое, — внутрь.

Что-то в последнем слове не давало ему покоя. Это было важно. Жизненно важно. Но прежде, чем он успел это обдумать, его средний палец погрузился в Уитни — в её узкое отверстие, скользкое и раскалённое. Тонкие, но сильные внутренние мускулы обхватили палец, потянули куда-то вглубь, словно не желая отпускать. Палец вошёл практически до основания, и Уитни замерла, задыхаясь.

В голове Джейсона вспыхнули искры. Он только что коснулся чего-то важного, и ему едва ли нужна была её реакция, чтобы это понять. Всё внутри него буквально визжало: _сделай это_!

 _Сейчас_!

Не дожидаясь словесного подтверждения, Джейсон начал повторять движения, которые ранее показывала Уитни; скользнув пальцем назад, он одним плавным толчком вставил его обратно.

По телу Уитни прошла дрожь. Джейсон почувствовал, как её рука обхватила его запястье, а внутренние мускулы практически с жадностью сжали палец. В этот же миг она издала низкий, хриплый стон, который эхом прокатился по всей длине позвоночника Джейсона и закрутился где-то в животе.

— _Да_ …

Плоть между его ног отозвалась болезненной пульсацией.

Больше ему не требовалось никаких подсказок.

Он раздвинул колени немного шире, прижимая Уитни к себе. Так он мог лучше дотягиваться до неё и повторять ритмичные движения рукой, которые казались странными в то же время весьма увлекательными. Было что-то такое в самом сочетании этой узкой и влажной части Уитни, обладающей невозможным жаром, с его частью _внутри_ неё…

Она давила на его предплечье, из-за чего вводить палец стало немного сложнее, чем раньше. Однако её бёдра податливо выгнулись. Поначалу Джейсон был слеп ко всему, кроме пьянящего желания, вонзающегося в его живот подобно острому лезвию. Он повиновался невысказанной просьбе, безумно довольный, когда Уитни начала двигать бёдрами навстречу его руке. Её лицо выражало удовольствие.

Другая его рука вновь легла на грудь, изгибаясь в соответствии с формой. Напряжённый бугорок как будто умолял о прикосновении. Хотя, возможно, это было то, чего желал сам Джейсон. Он наслаждался прикосновениями к груди Уитни и поступал скорее из сугубо эгоистичных побуждений, однако рука, сильнее сжавшая его запястье, говорила о взаимном удовольствии.

Он взял бугорок и слегка сжал его двумя пальцами.

Наградой за это стал дрожащий, отчаянный звук, а также прилив тепла, скользящий по его суставам. Волна первобытного желания распространилась по его крови, как лесной пожар.

Джейсон не мог подобрать правильного слова для этого, но звук, что издала Уитни, показался ему восхитительно эротичным. Он хотел бы услышать его снова. Чтобы она вздрагивала и выгибалась, как раньше. Чтобы он чувствовал каждый дюйм её тела.

— А теперь добавь… — пробормотала она, задыхаясь, — ещё один палец…

 _Да_.

Указательный палец тут же присоединился к среднему, погружаясь глубоко и заставляя Уитни стонать, уронив голову ему на грудь.

Её рука соскользнула с того места, где она держала Джейсона за предплечье, и дотронулась до его ноги — мышцы дёрнулись, мгновенно реагируя на лёгкое прикосновение. Уитни провела ладонью жадную линию по длине его бедра. Горячее удовольствие скрутилось в глубине живота Джейсона. Уитни как будто умоляла его прижаться к ней бёдрами, а он был беспомощен.

Это была похоть. Древняя и настойчивая. Она требовала, взбираясь по его спине и залезая глубоко в бёдра.

Джейсон следил за ритмичными движениями тела Уитни назад и вперёд, за изгибом её ягодиц, и наслаждался сладкой болью, которую это доставляло ему. Он чувствовал её дыхание, гладкую кожу, дразнящие волосы и крепкую хватку вокруг его пальцев.

Но даже этого… блаженства было недостаточно. Между ними не было ни единого намёка на пространство, однако он всё равно хотел быть к ней ещё ближе. Неважно как, но _хотел_. Яростно и жестоко.

Рука Уитни скользнула вверх по его шее, упираясь подушечкой мизинца в челюсть. «Место, принадлежащее исключительно ей», — подумал Джейсон, вспомнив, что именно туда она впервые поцеловала его.

— Стоп…

Это был слабый хриплый шёпот, слишком тихий, чтобы он мог расслышать его сквозь шум в ушах. Джейсон думал, что ему показалось, пока Уитни не повторила, до сих пор тяжело дыша, как будто даже говорить для неё было агонией.

— Остановись…

Он подчинился. Немедленно. Хотя ему потребовалось почти титаническое усилие, чтобы убрать руку. В голосе Уитни не было ничего, что указывало на дискомфорт, и всё же он почувствовал лёгкое беспокойство, внезапно задаваясь вопросом, не сделал ли он что-то не так. Иначе зачем Уитни просить его остановиться? Она могла просто перенаправить его действия, как делала раньше.

Все опасения, которые успели зародиться внутри Джейсона, мгновенно испарились, когда он увидел выражение лица Уитни. Губы приоткрылись, покрасневшие, как будто были испачканы чем-то сочным и сладким, вроде клубничного сока, вкус которого он бы почувствовал, если бы поцеловал её. Также они были блестящими, словно она их намочила. Джейсон представил, как её маленький розоватый язычок скользит по ним, и почувствовал усиливающееся напряжение внизу живота.

Рука Уитни обвилась вокруг его шеи, используя её как рычаг, чтобы дотянуться до него и прижаться губами к нижней части его подбородка — в долгом поцелуе, который превратился в два, а затем три, прежде чем Уитни отстранилась.

— Подожди немного, — сказала она, выскользнув из кровати и на мгновение пошатнувшись, — я скоро вернусь.

Джейсон посмотрел на неё, скорее озадаченно, нежели обеспокоенно. Она сделала несколько шагов к двери, но двигалась медленно. Джейсон с удовлетворением отметил её взгляд, скользнувший по его телу — рукам и груди, напряжённой плоти, раскалённой от желания. Очевидно, Уитни тоже находила его желанным, иначе ничего не случилось бы. Джейсон испытал прилив гордости.

Уитни вытянула ладони перед собой и, сказав: «Не двигайся», исчезла в коридоре.

Было мучительно трудно игнорировать желание встать и последовать за ней, какая-то его животная часть отчаянно хотела перекинуть Уитни через плечо, бросить обратно на кровать и удерживать неподвижно, пока он будет скользить пальцами у неё между ног. Что, если бы он одновременно большим пальцем поглаживал чувствительную точку, расположенную в верхней части её красивых складок, и двигал другими пальцами внутри? Уитни это понравилось бы?

Желание распространилось по его телу, сосредоточившись в пульсирующем паху, который, казалось, был центром всей похоти. Отчаянной и болезненной. Джейсону захотелось обхватить свою плоть рукой и начать имитировать скользящие движения, которые использовала Уитни, чтобы облегчить некоторый дискомфорт.

Его учили, что он не должен прикасаться к себе там, за исключением мочеиспускания или мытья. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что у запрета может быть какая-то причина, помимо гигиены. Но теперь, со всеми знаниями о сплетениях женских и мужских тел, об удовольствии, получаемом от этого — он, кажется, понял, что запрет являлся косвенным предостережением против идей вроде той, что мелькнула в его голове.

Но почему? Зачем предостерегать его от этого? Это плохо? Грязно? Почему мама это не одобряла? Когда Уитни касалась его там, ничего плохого или грязного не происходило.

Тем не менее, что-то заставило его задуматься — больше о словах Уитни, нежели о собственном беспокойстве.

Она попросила _подождать_ и _не двигаться_.

Он не думал, что все её слова следовало воспринимать буквально, но, похоже, в них был какой-то смысл.

Поэтому он остался на месте, как она и сказала, двигаясь лишь для того, чтобы поднести пальцы в отверстиям маски и вдохнуть аромат Уитни — мускусный, солёно-сладкий — и снова с тоской задуматься, каково было бы попробовать её на вкус.

***

Колени Уитни превратились в пудинг.

По крайней мере, ощущение возникало именно такое, когда она, спускаясь по лестнице, то и дело покачивалась, хватаясь за перила до побелевших костяшек и усиленного сердцебиения.

Пол был холодный, удерживал в себе ночную прохладу, несмотря на то, что сквозь окна струился солнечный свет. Уитни на цыпочках прошла через гостиную на кухню, один раз качнувшись так, что пришлось ухватиться за стол и насмешливо фыркнуть.

Взрослые любят твердить о перевозбуждённых озабоченных подростках, но сама она прежде никогда не сталкивалась с чем-то подобным. По крайней мере, не в таких масштабах, когда собственное тело отказывалось подчиняться.

Она не помнила, когда в последний раз так сильно хотела ощутить мужчину внутри себя. Если вообще когда-либо хотела. По правде говоря, Уитни чувствовала себя слегка обезумевшей от похоти и адреналина, которые опьяняли до потери равновесия и вызывали дрожь в конечностях. Мышцы её влагалища сокращались в такт сердечным, это был фантастический опыт, требовавший немедленного возвращения наверх. Чтобы закончить начатое.

А она определённо собиралась это сделать.

Уитни в спешке порвала бумажный пакет, зацепив его за угол, и точно расхохоталась бы в истерике, не будь так занята выуживанием упаковки контрацептивов.

Если размер окажется слишком маленьким — презерватив порвётся, не говоря уже о том, что само соитие с ним будет неудобным. Если слишком большим — то может соскользнуть, что в свою очередь приведёт к ряду других проблем.

Теперь, когда Уитни уже видела член Джейсона и даже трогала его рукой, она могла примерно рассчитать размер и понять, что он далеко не средний.

В этот момент она засмеялась, не выдержав.

Многие мужчины были одержимы мыслями о важности размера полового органа. Кто-то хотел себе побольше, а кто-то, имея достаточно сантиметров, открыто хвастался ими. Однако статистика утверждала, что даже обладатели немалых размеров едва ли могли максимально заполнить собой средний презерватив. Но у Джейсона это наверняка получится без труда.

Вместе с упаковкой она вернулась к лестнице, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на мыслях о больших членах. Как бы сильно ей того ни хотелось. Вот только как об этом не думать, когда её чуть ли не разрывало от отчаянного желания.

Подняться по лестнице было немного легче, поскольку ноги уже привыкли к ходьбе. Но ровно до того момента, пока она не вошла в комнату, снова увидев _его_.

Очевидно, поняв её слова излишне буквально, Джейсон остался на кровати в том же положении, в каком был до её ухода — на коленях, спиной к двери. У Уитни всегда был крохотный фетиш на красивые спины с объёмными мышцами, расходящимися по сторонам от позвоночника и переходящими в плечи и руки. Спина Джейсона была именно такой. Взгляд Уитни скользнул ниже, и она обнаружила, что пристально смотрит на его задницу.

 _Ох_.

 _Господи, блядь, боже_.

Она бы не сказала, что ей нравятся задницы. Они, конечно, хороши, но другие части мужского тела всегда смотрелись куда привлекательнее. И всё же сейчас она с пересохшим ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами пялилась на задницу Вурхиза.

Джейсон слегка повернулся, услышав её шаги или просто ощутил присутствие позади себя. Уитни уловила жар в его взгляде — это твёрдый приказ немедленно вернуться, или он сделает это за неё, и ей понравится.

По крайней мере, именно об этом твердил лихорадочный трепет между её бёдрами.

 _Боже_ , да. _Да_.

Уитни немного неуверенно двинулась вперёд, впившись пальцами в верхнюю часть упаковки.

Его взгляд упал на неё, а голова странно наклонилась, стоило разорвать фольгу и выудить свёрнутый латекс.

Наклонившись, она погладила его член, наслаждаясь резким возбуждённым выдохом. Джейсон не стал мягче за то время (пускай совсем недолгое), пока она ходила, всё ещё оставаясь по-прекрасному твёрдым и напряжённым, что определённо облегчит одевание презерватива. Он посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть, как она подносит презерватив к кончику его члена, затем перевёл любопытный взгляд на неё.

— Я объясню позже, — пообещала Уитни, растягивая латекс по всей его длине.

Трепет в её животе с беспокойством увеличился. Джейсон был крупным мужчиной. Во всех смыслах. И ей придётся невероятно широко расставить ноги, чтобы он мог поместиться между ними. И она сделает это с радостью. Заберёт каждый его чёртов дюйм.

Кстати об этом…

— Нам придётся действовать медленно, ладно? Ты немного… крупнее среднего.

Джейсон понятия не имел, о чём, чёрт возьми, она говорила, но его глаза расширились в беспокойстве — именно _беспокойстве_ , а не гордости или высокомерном хвастовстве. Все опасения Уитни насчёт него исчезли, как только она это увидела.

Своими словами она пошатнула его уверенность. Буквально слышала, как заскрипели шестерёнки его мозга, пытаясь расшифровать смысл услышанного, ведь она озвучила предостережение о необходимости быть осторожным. Осторожным с чем? Он не хотел причинять ей боль — отчаянно не хотел.

Милый, заботливый мужчина.

Расположившись на кровати, Уитни откинулась на локти. Её колени были согнуты в _чрезвычайно_ уязвимой, но сексуальной позе. Мышцы влагалища сокращались в специфическом голоде. Уитни ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она была готова кончить от одного лишь вида его мускулистых ног.

Его взгляд упал, скользнув по её обнажённому телу, и голод усилился.

Уитни осторожно потянула его на себя, забавляясь зрелищем медленного неловкого продвижения и пытаясь придумать что-нибудь ещё.

Она действительно не хотела торопиться, но весь его вид — такой широкий, мощный и великолепный — провоцировал её сломать это терпение и отбросить куда подальше. Тело делало лишь то, что считало необходимым, игнорируя мозг. И вот её ноги уже обхватили талию Джейсона и подтянули ближе.

Испуганно выдохнув, он опёрся рукой о матрас рядом с её плечом. Теперь Уитни была прижата им, обвивала ногами его талию — и наконец протянула руку к его члену, направив к своей промежности. Она могла сказать, что Джейсон всё понял, по глазам, которые чуть расширились в зарождающемся осознании. А затем его бёдра инстинктивно двинулись вперёд.

Поначалу было больно и не особо приятно.

Это была просто ужасная ложь — что половой акт будет болезненным только в первый раз и никогда больше. Здесь было гораздо больше нюансов, чем один барьер, который пропадал после проникновения, особенно когда этот «барьер» изначально представлял из себя чушь, выкованную из стыда и контроля. Частота половых актов была важным фактором, как и уровень возбуждения. А ещё многое решал размер. Уитни сомневалась, была ли она _там_ меньше или уже других, но определённый дискомфорт испытывала каждый раз; ей требовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы приспособиться, чем большинству женщин. Её всегда _бесило_ то, что тело могло _так сильно_ чего-то хотеть и при этом усердно сопротивляться, чтобы не допустить этого.

Морщась, она заставила себя медленно выдохнуть и изо всех сил попыталась расслабиться — это было максимально трудно, поскольку организм отвечал решительным сопротивлением.

И всё же она ощущала больше дискомфорта, чем настоящей боли. Внизу ничего не жгло и не горело, просто… было переполнено кое-чем.

 _Чёрт_ , она правда _не_ ожидала подобного. Она отказывалась допускать, чтобы всё прошло как в её самый первый раз. Она думала, что с Джейсоном будет лучше, что не появится привычного разочарования, с которым до сих пор не удавалось справиться.

Ей уже не нужно было беспокоиться о том, с какой силой она надавила ладонью на грудь Джейсона, он уже остановился, замечая её беспокойство. Он явно хмурился под маской — ему не нравились эмоции, отразившиеся на её лице. Он начал отстраняться, и Уитни знала, что в его мыслях не было ни капли недовольства — только волнение. Только забота.

Каким-то образом это вернуло ей прежнюю уверенность. Она должна справиться с этим.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она, успокаивающе поглаживая его грудь, — всё в порядке, я в порядке.

Вряд ли Джейсон ей поверил.

Уитни улыбнулась, надеясь развеять его сомнения.

— Просто… помнишь, я говорила, что нам нужно действовать медленно? — он не кивнул, но она знала, что он тогда услышал её и запомнил. — Ты для меня великоват, вот и всё. Я должна… приспособиться.

Внезапно в его глазах вспыхнула искра. Он взглянул вниз, туда, где они соединялись — пусть и частично — казалось, с некоторой задумчивостью. Его рука лежала на её талии, скользнула по боку, к бедру и почти до колена. Он поглаживал её нежно и… успокаивающе.

Каким-то образом Джейсон догадался, что лучший выход из их ситуации — это помочь ей расслабиться.

Умный мужчина. И такой чертовски любящий. Он вовсе не был разочарован или раздражён из-за того, что она не была полностью готова в нужное время, он хотел помочь ей — хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя комфортно и счастливо, без напряжения и боли.

И это сработало.

Его ладони казались ей идеальными в своих прикосновениях. Это было мило и бесконечно нежно. Особенно если учесть, что ему, вероятно, до сих пор было неловко от такой близости с ней.

Уитни положила руку ему на плечо, наслаждаясь этой близостью, а другой скользнула по груди. И постепенно мышцы её живота начали расслабляться.

Ладонь Джейсона поднялась выше, лаская грудь, достигая шеи и мягко поглаживая нежную кожу. По нервам Уитни растекалось удовольствие от его прикосновений. Кончиками пальцев Джейсон поднялся по её подбородку и скользнул ко рту, от чего Уитни примерно на восемьдесят процентов была уверена, что это означало, что он хотел поцеловать её — или хотя бы представлял, на что это будет похоже.

Она приоткрыла губы и провела языком по кончику его указательного пальца.

Ох, каким взглядом в этом момент посмотрел на неё Джейсон… его зрачки расширились, а радужки потемнели. Он будто поглощал её своими глазами.

А ещё в его взгляде ясно читалось намерение сделать всё возможное, чтобы заставить её раствориться в сумасшедшем наслаждении.

Она увлажнилась от одной мысли о том, что он мог сделать, чтобы исполнить задуманное. На этот раз мышцы её влагалища сжались не для того, чтобы задержать его, а чтобы поскорее втянуть. И Джейсон чувствовал это, а потому ей не требовалось уговаривать его.

С невероятной осторожностью и контролем, которые не были присущи большинству мужчин, когда они оказывались внутри женщины, он подался бёдрами вперёд и сделал медленный толчок. Настолько медленный, что это могло бы разозлить. Но Уитни позволила ему не торопиться, поскольку не хотела снова испортить момент своей спешкой. Её веки встрепенулись, а низкий стон непроизвольно сорвался с губ, когда член Джейсона вошёл глубже.

Это было невероятное ощущение наполненности, привязанности к другому телу. Это было почти неописуемо, облегчение вперемежку с напряжением. Физическая и одновременно эмоциональная связь.

Это было в высшей степени иррационально: гормоны мощным потоком атаковали организм Уитни, отключая разум. Дыхание Джейсона стало поверхностным, он дрожал, в то время, как его сердцебиение походило на гром. В этот момент Уитни была абсолютно в него влюблена.

Мозг был самой мощной эрогенной зоной у человека. Чувствовала ли бы она себя настолько хорошо, не будь так сильно привязана? Или наоборот, привязанности не возникло бы без физического комфорта? Уитни не была уверена в однозначном ответе на эти вопросы. И ей было всё равно.

Джейсон остановился ровно когда его орган упёрся в шейку её матки, не пытаясь проникнуть глубже. Как и ожидалось, он был довольно длинным для неё, но не слишком. И это было лучше, чем предполагала Уитни. В зависимости от того, как всё пойдёт, они смогут двигаться под нужным углом, было бы достаточно возбуждения.

А сейчас она была чертовски возбуждена.

Ему не нужны были её дальнейшие указания. Упершись локтями и коленями в кровать, Джейсон отстранился, а затем вошёл с немного меньшей осторожностью. На этот раз в его глазах Уитни увидела вспышку удовольствия.

Просунув руку ей под спину, он прижал её к своей груди. Шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, и от этого звука тело Уитни пробрала дрожь.

Она закинула одну ногу высоко над его бедром, покачиваясь в ритм его движениям. Неплохо, но слишком нежно. Этого недостаточно.

Скользнув рукой по пояснице Джейсона, она сжала его ягодицу. Джейсон выдохнул резко и тяжело. Толкнулся, на этот раз сильнее и грубее. Это было совершенно непреднамеренно, но поразило Уитни, заставив крепче обнять Джейсона, уговаривая повторить.

Её руки почти хаотично скользили по его коже, гладкой и горячей, мышцы его плеч напрягались с каждым движением, и он продолжал толкаться в неё — так интенсивно и идеально. Тёрся об её клитор, и она извивалась под ним, давясь удовлетворённым хныканьем.

Блядь…

 _Блядь_.

Он действительно собирался заставить её кончить?

На протяжении жизни она часто занималась сексом, но _никогда_ прежде не достигала оргазма, когда член партнёра находился внутри. Приходилось помогать себе рукой. Она не винила своих бывших парней, они проявляли к ней достаточно внимания до и после секса.

Но с Джейсоном она просто…

_Чёрт. Возьми._

***

К счастью, Уитни не заставила его долго ждать.

Это не означало, что он не стал бы ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Но всё же испытал небольшое облегчение от того, что она вернулась так быстро.

В руках Уитни сжимала маленькую упаковку, на которую он посмотрел с недоумением и любопытством. Не за ней ли она уходила? Для чего им понадобится эта коробочка? Почему прямо сейчас? Это стоило того, чтобы прерваться?

Она ловко извлекла маленький серебристый квадрат. Бросив упаковку на тумбочку, Уитни снова забралась на кровать и, зажав квадрат между пальцами, разорвала его, а затем извлекла что-то ещё — странное, имеющее идеально круглую форму и структуру, близкую к резине.

Изучая предмет, Джейсон не заметил, как рука Уитни оказалась около его плоти. Его пульс, казалось, эхом загремел в ушах, а тело нагрелось, так и умоляя: _да, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне_.

Она приложила круглый предмет к кончику, и Джейсон наклонил голову вниз, наблюдая, как она раскатывает тонкую резину по всей его длине. Похоже, это была какая-то оболочка специально для плоти.

— Я объясню позже, — заверила она его, и он безразлично кивнул.

Джейсон был готов ждать любых объяснений, лишь бы она продолжала прикасаться к нему. Но вот с лёгкой дрожью в голосе Уитни снова заговорила:

— Нам придётся действовать медленно, ладно? — она смотрела на его плоть со смесью трепета и опасения. — Ты немного… крупнее среднего.

Беспокойство захватило разум Джейсона. Слова Уитни совершенно сбили его с толку, особенно их формулировка.

Что она имела в виду? Он никогда не встречал кого-то хотя бы приблизительно равного ему по росту и ширине, но подозревал, что Уитни говорила не о телосложении. А о чём тогда? И почему просила действовать _медленно_? Обычно она была очень хороша в объяснениях, но в этот раз будто намеренно не договаривала. Сказала, что объяснит позже. Однако в её голосе отчётливо слышался намёк на беспокойство…

Его мысли раскололись, рассыпались на куски, когда она снова легла на кровать.

Он не мог не смотреть на неё. Уитни была бесконечно прекрасна — обнажённая, манящая, вытянувшаяся так, чтобы он мог её видеть. Он проследил за мягкими изгибами её тела вниз и обнаружил, что она расположилась так, что его ноги оказались между её ногами. Небольшое отличие от прошлой их позы, но всё же оно прослеживалось.

Чем именно было вызвано её беспокойство? Что в этом было такого, что его собственный мозг был готов превратиться в кипящую кашицу прямо в черепе?

Уитни потянулась к нему, и он рассеянно протянул ей руку; совершенно не задумываясь, как будто хотел помочь встать. Её тонкие пальцы крепко сжали его. А затем Уитни настойчиво потянула его на себя.

Охваченный холодной волной тревоги, Джейсон наклонился вперёд, рефлекторно вырывая руку из хватки и упираясь в матрас. Другую же прижал к животу Уитни, мягко удерживая на месте. После чего внезапно осознал, что близость подарила новые ощущения: он чувствовал, как тёплая и гладкая кожа на внутренней стороне её бёдер скользнула по его собственной коже. А ладонь обхватила его плоть и направила ниже.

Его кончик совпадал с её складками таким идеальным образом, что…

Он был шокирован внезапной ясностью.

Он всегда думал, что люди, которых видел сплетёнными вместе, просто тёрлись друг о друга — предположение, подкреплённое в его осознании только тем, что ему доводилось испытывать с Уитни пару дней назад и сегодня утром. Но оба раза он ошибался. Теперь разница в строении их тел была видна; контраст между её плотью, мягкой и вогнутой, и его, твёрдой и выступающей. Они должны были подходить друг к другу, как ключ и замок.

Он наконец-то осознал, что его собственное тело было создано для того, чтобы находиться внутри.

 _Внутри неё_.

Он понял, к чему его ум инстинктивно пытался подтолкнуть — пробелы в знаниях закрылись с щелчком шестерёнок, вставших на свои места. И теперь всё его существо гудело от необходимости проникнуть внутрь Уитни, погрузиться глубоко в это мягкое, секретное место.

Он поддался желанию и двинулся вперёд, перед глазами всё расплылось, когда её складки разошлись вокруг его кончика, и тот скользнул в горячее лоно.

Просто… _идеально_.

 _Здесь_. Именно здесь он должен был быть. Здесь была цель, смысл и…

Что-то пошло не так. Уитни не была податливой, не вздыхала так, как в тот раз, когда он использовал пальцы. Теперь появилось сопротивление. Она была напряжена, мышцы её живота и бёдер напрягались, но неправильным образом. Её тело будто защищалось от него.

Джейсон сморгнул пелену перед глазами и увидел, как скривилось лицо Уитни.

Он замер, узнав это выражение.

Боль. Он причинил ей боль.

Ладонь Уитни легла на его грудь, прося остановиться, и кровь в его жилах застыла, почти покрылась инеем. Он начал осторожно отстраняться, боясь двигаться слишком быстро и тем самым причинить ещё больший дискомфорт.

— Всё в порядке.

В её голосе слышалась слабая дрожь, а ладонь нежно скользила по его груди, пытаясь не волновать.

— Всё в порядке, — повторила она, определённо стараясь его успокоить. — Я в порядке.

Но с ней было _не всё в порядке_. В боли нет ничего хорошего, и Джейсон не понимал, почему она утверждает обратное. Тем не менее, когда он бросил на Уитни хмурый взгляд, она улыбнулась, и следы боли растворились. Остался лишь осадок разочарования и беспокойного желания.

— Помнишь, я говорила, что нам нужно действовать медленно?

Она снова потянула его к себе. Но он должен сопротивляться. Заставить её остановиться, не двигаться до тех пор, пока она всё не объяснит.

— Ты для меня великоват, вот и всё, — тихо добавила Уитни, — я должна… приспособиться.

Крупнее среднего. Так она говорила, и теперь стало понятно, почему. Речь шла не о разнице в их росте. Уитни имела в виду его плоть.

Ну, конечно. Даже его пальцам было в ней тесно, не говоря о чём-то большем. Он был крупнее неё во всех смыслах, и в их случае объединение наподобие ключа и замка будет неправильным. Уитни с самого начала знала об этом. Но при этом сказала, что _приспособится_ — значит, проблема несоответствия размеров непостоянна.

Думать было сложнее, учитывая, что тело концентрировалось на ощущении близости, просило наслаждения и удовлетворения. Но он не имел права получать удовольствие за счёт боли Уитни. Если ей не станет лучше, он обойдётся без этой близости, как бы сильно ни мечтал о ней.

Джейсон решительно вытеснил мысли о собственном дискомфорте и сосредоточился на том, как помочь Уитни. Он не был уверен, что может что-то сделать, кроме как отстраниться, но поскольку она этого не хотела, было необходимо придумать что-нибудь ещё. Он хотел быть единым с ней расслабленной, мягкой и податливой. Хотел видеть её глаза затуманенными от счастья, слышать восторженный голос. Как достичь этого, не усугубляя проблему?

Он провёл ладонью по её боку вверх и вниз, точно так же, как делала она, когда успокаивала его, поглаживая по груди.

Прикосновение было призвано расслабить и на удивление быстро помогло. Напряжение в ногах Уитни уменьшилось. И тогда он догадался.

Отверстие за её складками было выстлано мускулами, сложными и сильными, о чём свидетельствовала хватка и сопротивление. Мышцы сокращались и расслаблялись в зависимости от напряжения, а напряжение в свою очередь менялось, подстраиваясь под уровень потребности. Может быть, её тело ожидало боли, проводя ассоциацию с его размером, и это ожидание заставило её непреднамеренно защититься от него, не допустить того приспособления, о котором она говорила, — что в итоге и привело к боли, которой она боялась.

Невероятная, замечательная женщина. Он очень хотел бы, чтобы она честно рассказывала о своих страхах, но в таком случае сам отказался бы от близости, напуганный перспективой причинить боль. Ей пришлось бы уговаривать, обольщать и умолять его, и даже тогда он не смог бы уступить. Она хотела сблизиться с ним и была готова сделать всё возможное, чтобы добиться этого, даже если это означало на протяжении некоторого времени терпеть небольшую боль. Он не имел права лишать её выбора. Только полагаться на знания и опыт.

Джейсон позволил своей ладони скользнуть по изящной дуге бока Уитни, бросил взгляд на её торс, задержав внимание на тонкой и бледной шее.

Уитни нравилось, когда он трогал её там: вдоль горла, затылка, под челюстью; и ему самому нравилось прикасаться к ней. Постепенно он добился своей цели — успокоить её.

Её губы разомкнулись в слабом вздохе, и он не смог сдержать порыв прикоснуться к ним. К его удивлению, её маленький розовый язычок тут же захватил кончик его пальца. Почти в ту же секунду он почувствовал прилив тепла, такого скользкого и манящего, когда её тело поддалось ему.

Джейсон не ждал её одобрения. Двинулся вниз и вперёд, как можно медленнее.

Это была непростая задача. Он боролся с собственным порывом сделать быстрый и сильный толчок, почти дрожал от усилий, которые пришлось приложить, чтобы сопротивляться — в противном случае это наверняка причинит боль Уитни. Её глаза были полузакрыты, она закусывала нижнюю губу. Затем коснулась его, издав тихий стон и поцарапав грудь ногтями.

Джейсон собрал всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы двигаться медленно, погружаясь дюйм за дюймом.

У неё внутри была определённая точка, на которую он обратил особое внимание, мысленно рассчитав, насколько глубоко сможет погрузиться.

Он должен был помогать процессу, лаская её рукой. Трение между ними было таким сильным…

Когда Уитни касалась руками его плоти, он думал, что уже понял, что такое удовольствие. Но нет. До этого момента он ошибался.

 _Вот_ что такое удовольствие.

Опираясь на собственное предплечье, Джейсон просунул руку под изгиб спины Уитни и притянул её к себе, подчиняясь навязчивому желанию прижаться как можно ближе. Её мягкая грудь вжалась в его, и он задался вопросом, сможет ли _остановиться_ , если что-то пойдёт не так. Его плоть вышла из неё на пару дюймов, а затем он толкнулся обратно.

Он почувствовал, как её горячая рука легла на его спину и двинулась вниз. Он был шокирован, когда она смело схватила его за задницу и _сжала_.

Уитни значительно уступала ему в физическом плане, но в её прикосновении ощущалась сила. Мышцы его спины, живота и конечностей напряглись, когда жар подобно электричеству пронзил позвоночник, достигнув мозга.

Его бёдра столкнулись с её, она захныкала, но подалась ближе к нему.

Джейсон быстро терял рассудок. Рациональность мышления рушилась, превращая его в сырую массу звериной жажды и инстинкта. Это было почти волнительно. Почти. Возможно, этого хватило бы, чтобы немедленно отстраниться от Уитни, боясь причинить вред, но её собственные действия убеждали его в обратном — ей всё это _нравится_.

Удовольствие было опьяняющим.

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, дыхание стало поверхностным. Он всё чувствовал, всё _слышал_ : шлепки кожи о кожу, скользкие звуки при погружении плоти в замечательное влажное тепло. Он даже не _знал_ , как описать те звуки, которые издавала Уитни, слабые стоны, вырывающиеся из её горла, которые разжигали похоть в его крови, как огонь, и которые навечно сохранятся в его воспоминаниях. Запах был настолько густым, что Джейсон мог его почувствовать на своём языке: такой богатый, пьянящий и сладкий. Уитни идеально его _дополняла_. Ему хотелось слиться с ней и больше никогда не расставаться.

Джейсон опустил голову, прижимаясь маской к плечу Уитни. Вероятно, в этот момент ей было не очень комфортно, но она обвила рукой его шею, скользнула пальцами по основанию черепа, словно пытаясь удержать.

Её мышцы обхватывали его пульсирующую плоть. Джейсон более ни о чём не мог думать. Ничего не мог делать, кроме как чувствовать, быть ослеплённым экстазом, подниматься на пик удовольствия и срываться в бездну наслаждения.

— _Джейсон_ , — выдохнула Уитни.

Она произнесла его имя своим сладким голосом. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы удовольствие превратилось в агонию. Жар внутри Джейсона взорвался, разбился, рассёк подобно удару плетью, поглотил всё и вся.

Наступившая эйфория, казалось, оглушила его, сделав слабым и уязвимым.

Его тело давило на Уитни, такое тяжёлое, рыхлое и слишком мощное, но, похоже, это её ничуть не беспокоило. Она казалась взволнованной, но не…

С резким уколом совести Джейсон понял, что Уитни не достигла собственной кульминации. Она была близка к этому судя по звукам, которые издавала, по движениям, в которых выгибалось её тело.

Он решительно приподнялся на дрожащих руках и переместил вес влево.

Уитни смотрела на него снизу вверх, выражение её лица было счастливым, но улыбка быстро исчезла, когда она встретилась с его взглядом и не увидела того, чего ожидала.

Потянувшись ниже, он провёл свободной рукой по изгибу её бедра, чтобы отыскать чувствительное место.

Её глаза расширились от удивления, а затем голова откинулась на волны медных волос, и она издала один из тех пронзительных стонов, которые сводили его с ума. И это всего лишь от нежного прикосновения кончиков пальцев.

Сочетание замка и ключа было почти идеальным.

И всё же кое-чего не хватало — и Джейсон собирался это исправить.

***

Уитни улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как он вколачивается в неё, и наслаждаясь волнами удовольствия, прибывающими с каждым толчком.

Продержись он ещё _немного_ , и она бы кончила. Но, честно говоря, он всё равно не разочаровал её. Их близость подарила то самое облегчение, которого не получилось бы достигнуть, просто испытав оргазм. Она хотела, чтобы Джейсон был в ней, и получила это. Пока этого _достаточно_.

Возможно, он продержался бы меньше, если бы не латекс, но так или иначе приятно её удивил. В какой-то момент он приобретёт сексуальную выносливость и сведёт её с ума своим членом.

От одной лишь мысли об этом она была готова в блаженстве отключиться.

Джейсона всё ещё трясло, и она рефлекторно продолжила водить рукой вверх и вниз по его спине. Он нависал над ней, она видела, как напрягаются и расслабляются его мышцы.

Внезапно он оттолкнулся, наклонив туловище в сторону, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и в этот момент Уитни испытала шок.

Джейсон не выглядел ошеломлённым. Его взгляд был полон решимости. Целеустремлённости.

Что, черт возьми.?

Только когда почувствовала прикосновение его ладони, она поняла, что он делает.

 _Господи_.

Милый, красивый, _внимательный_ мужчина.

Он понял, что она не достигла оргазма, и, по-видимому, не успокоится, пока не поможет ей. Его рука скользнула к низу её живота, кончики пальцев коснулись клитора в надавливающем движении.

Спина Уитни выгнулась, резко и непроизвольно. Джейсон массировал клитор пальцем и наверняка чувствовал, как стенки её влагалища сжимаются вокруг его плоти.

Он обратил внимание на её стон, а затем продолжил двигать ладонью вперёд и назад.

Её тело изгибалось, как лук, а бёдра беспомощно прижимались к нему. Она стонала как актриса дешёвого порно, кричала что-то бессвязное на пике наслаждения.

На мгновение она впала в безумие.

Не могла видеть. Не могла дышать. Превратилась в оцепеневший комок нервов с сердцебиением где-то в животе. Здравомыслие вернулось к ней лишь когда её голова упала на простыни.

Уитни почувствовала, как Джейсон выскользнул из её тела. Почти могла слышать все те слова, которые он не был в состоянии произнести, пока гладил её по волосам и спине: ласка, нежность, её имя. Его любовь к ней. Она не могла ничего сделать, кроме как просто лежать и пытаться размышлять о том, насколько до ироничного… _хорошим любовником_ он был.

Просто невероятным, когда дело коснулось _постели_.

Вряд ли он мог быть столь _умелым_ от природы. И опыт тоже не играл здесь роли. Он просто был внимательным, именно это качество превращало мужчин в богов секса.

Джейсон был более внимательным, чем все её бывшие парни вместе взятые, а ещё обладал бесконечным терпением. Он наблюдал и прислушивался к подсказкам, которые она ему давала, и следовал им в желании сделать всё, чтобы она хотела быть рядом. Он думал об её комфорте и счастье.

Он более чем заслужил похвалу, потому что спокойно делал то, чего не делало большинство мужчин, боясь поранить своё хрупкое эго.

Женщины всегда были существами сложными и разнообразными — то, что нравилось одним, не срабатывало с другими — и если мужчина хотел впечатлить свою партнёршу, ему стоило прислушиваться к её желаниям, наблюдать за языком тела, а не просто удовлетворяться за счёт чьей-то вагины. Джейсон был другим. Думал не только о себе и своих потребностях. Ему нравилось быть с ней. И он _явно_ наслаждался тем, что помог ей достичь оргазма.

Всё очень просто.

Уитни уткнулась носом в его шею, чуть ли не мурлыкая от блаженства. Почувствовала мягкую вибрацию на своей щеке, низкий беззвучный рокот, как будто и Джейсон мурлыкал в ответ. Это было чертовски восхитительно.

У него такая красивая кожа. Почти без шрамов, гладкая и здоровая. Она не ожидала этого, когда впервые увидела его… хотя, на самом деле, она вообще много чего не ожидала. И всё же она здесь, лежит рядом со своим парнем, по совместительству серийным убийцей, после поистине фантастического секса.

Могла ли она считать его своим парнем? Слово казалось совершенно неправильным и неподходящим. Но кем он тогда был? Партнёром? Любовником? Другом с привилегиями?

Точно не последним.

Слово « _парень_ » всегда сопровождалось какими-то странными жизненными шаблонами. После периода свиданий вы обязаны начать жить вместе, потом вступить в брак, завести детей, и так должно было складываться большинство «нормальных» отношений. Уитни старалась не задумываться о будущем, чтобы не волноваться раньше времени, но ни одни из её предыдущих отношений не были достаточно долгими, чтобы приблизиться хотя бы ко второй стадии. С Джейсоном они сразу перешли с совместному проживанию и только потом откатились к… это с трудом можно назвать свиданием в традиционном понимании. Скорее непреднамеренными спонтанными ухаживаниями.

И это, безусловно, странно.

Но как бы то ни было, Уитни чувствовала себя счастливой рядом с ним. И теперь, когда пришла пора серьёзно подумать об их отношениях, она обнаружила, что не желает навязанной «нормальной» жизни. Ей плевать на брак, за исключением некоторых юридических привилегий, которых и так при их образе жизни не будет. А ещё она никогда не горела желанием стать матерью.

Ей много раз говорили, что она ещё передумает — _ведь почти все, поначалу яростно отказывающиеся от брака и деторождения, в итоге передумывают_ — но Уитни продолжала сомневаться. Она верила, что если к настоящему времени не изменит свои взгляды, значит, они не поменяются никогда. И это, если честно, тоже куда больше подойдёт их нестандартным отношениям. Уитни была уверена, что из Джейсона получился бы замечательный отец, если бы не печальный опыт его собственного детства. Она не спрашивала (и вряд ли когда-нибудь спросит) его об отношении к детям и детству в целом. Возможно, она могла бы помочь ему справиться с психологической травмой, но этого не стоило делать по ряду причин. Кроме того, ей было просто плевать.

Кстати, о детях…

Она резко села и сняла с его члена презерватив, после чего выбросила вместе с содержимым в пластиковую мусорную корзину под столом. Затем потянулась к своей футболке, с трудом удерживая равновесие и мысленно благодаря Джейсона за руку, которой он удерживал её, чтобы она не воткнулась головой в пол.

Запечатлев поцелуй на его маске, она неуклюже выбралась из постели.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Её всегда удивляло сильное желание сходить в туалет после секса. Облегчение было приятным и одновременно необходимым, чтобы избежать инфекций и прочих проблем со здоровьем.

Вернувшись, она увидела, как Джейсон изучает упаковку с презервативами, вертит её в руках и тщательно изучает написанное в попытках разобрать хоть что-нибудь.

Похоже, настало время объяснений.

Заползая обратно в кровать, Уитни легла на бок, подпирая голову рукой и пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать.

Джейсон вернул упаковку на тумбочку и повернулся к ней. Погладил ладонью по боку и притянул ближе к себе. Уитни улыбнулась, соприкасаясь с ним ногами.

— Помнишь, как я просила тебя отвести меня в душ, потому что у меня пошла кровь?

Судя по реакции Джейсона, он помнил, поэтому она продолжила. Медленно и немного запинаясь.

— Я тогда сказала, что это похоже на внутреннюю рану.

Он кивнул, как бы говоря: _продолжай_.

— Потом спросила, знаешь ли ты, откуда берутся дети… — добавила она и столкнулась с полным замешательством. Нет, Джейсон определённо не знал. — Каждый месяц тело женщины готовится к вынашиванию ребёнка — вроде как вьёт гнездо, только внутри организма. Здесь.

Она прижала ладонь к своему животу.

— Если тело не беременеет, то оно как бы… устраивает истерику. Разрывает гнездо и выбрасывает его. Кровь, кусочки бесполезной ткани и тому подобное. Это длится несколько дней, и женщине в этот период нужно что-то, способное впитать вытекающую кровь. Чтобы оставаться чистой. Процесс не похож на мочеиспускание, потому что последнее мы можем контролировать, а первое выходит наружу само, независимо от готовности женщины.

Джейсон сосредоточил любопытный взгляд на её животе, проявляя искренний интерес к тому, что у большинства людей любого пола вызвало бы отвращение.

— Для того, чтобы…

Она прервалась, задумавшись. Как лучше и проще всего сформулировать это?

— Ребёнок родится, если мужчина и женщина сделают то, чем занимались мы. Мужчина вставляет…

Она не могла произнести слово «пенис». Просто не могла. Она ненавидела это слово.

— Член, — синоним, к счастью, нашёлся быстро, — в тело женщины и смешивает свой генетический материал с её. Тело женщины хранит этот материал в заранее созданном гнезде, где несколько месяцев растёт ребёнок, а потом выходит наружу.

Уитни была готова впасть в истерику. Джейсон оставался совершенно спокойным.

— У меня ребёнка не будет, потому что мы использовали эту штуку, — она указала через его плечо на упаковку презервативов, — она создана для того, чтобы предотвратить беременность. Я бы предпочла другие методы, но для них необходимо обращаться к врачу. И я не хотела бы ради этого кучу времени…

Она покраснела? Не то слово.

— Ждать и не заниматься с тобой сексом. Да. То, что мы делали, называется секс.

Не выдержав, она отвела смущённый взгляд. Это было глупо. Чего ей стыдиться? Она просто делится с Джейсоном информацией.

— Это что-то вроде спаривания у животных. На самом деле, почти то же самое, за исключением того, что секс не обязательно должен приводить к рождению детей.

Рукой он нежно коснулся её подбородка в милой просьбе взглянуть на него. Уитни подчинилась, встретившись с его серо-голубыми глазами. Он будто напоминал ей, что она в безопасности. Нервная дрожь сразу уменьшилась.

— Теперь ты понял? — он кивнул. — Тебе было… неудобно?

Джейсон нахмурился, словно не понял вопроса. Уитни собиралась перефразировать, чтобы уточнить, что она имела в виду презерватив, а не половой акт, но он, казалось, всё же уловил смысл и покачал головой. Слава богу. Она намеревалась посетить врача и проконсультироваться по поводу других контрацептивов, но не хотела из-за этого откладывать близость с Вурхизом, поскольку желала, чтобы он трахал её _как можно чаще_.

Движение его руки привлекло её внимание, и она моргнула, сосредоточившись на нём. Джейсон указал на неё пальцем, затем на свой пах, после чего дважды постучал по маске в области рта и принялся выжидательно наблюдать за ней.

Нет, у неё не было никаких догадок.

— Покажешь ещё раз?

Понимая, что его жесты были недостаточно ясны, во второй раз Джейсон решил действовать проще: провёл кончиками пальцев по внутренней части её бедра, затем обхватил ладонью член и после этого постучал по маске.

Таким образом он интересовался анатомией?

— Ты хочешь знать, как это называется? — она опустила ладонь на собственную промежность, и Джейсон с энтузиазмом кивнул. Уитни не могла не улыбнуться. Он был таким умилительно серьёзным в подобных вопросах. — Это сложно.

Она не лгала. Женские тела были устроены намного сложнее мужских, и от того объяснения затруднялись большим количеством деталей.

Уитни решила не вдаваться в подробности. Джейсону не нужно знать абсолютно всё о внутреннем строении репродуктивной системы — только то, что было важно для его целей. Повернув ногу, она согнула колено и раскрыла бёдра, позволяя ему лучше рассмотреть. Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что разговор об _этом_ вызывал у неё неловкость, с демонстрацией проблем почти не было. Джейсон изучал её организм. Он уже побывал внутри неё пальцами и не только. Ей нужно прекратить стесняться этого.

И заодно определиться с использованием терминов. Уитни начала с самого простого, указав на место наверху складок.

— Это называется клитор, — она снова покраснела. Чёрт. Нужно продолжать. — А это… — пальцы опустились ниже, указывая на отверстие по влагалище, — у этого места много названий. Как и у твоего. Своё я иногда называю _пиздой_ , только не вслух, потому что это слово… грубое.

С другой стороны, кого это слово могло обидеть, даже если бы Джейсон заговорил и начал с него? Она могла научить Вурхиза всем существующим ругательствам, при взаимном желании.

Казалось, он нашёл её ответ удовлетворительным, поскольку кивнул и потянулся пальцами к её груди. Затем снова поднёс руку к маске и постучал.

— Грудь, — просто ответила Уитни. Джейсон покачал головой.

Значит, это он уже знал — по крайней мере, так показалось Уитни, потому что данный ответ он скорее отверг, чем принял, как остальные.

Он коснулся подушечкой указательного пальца её соска, очень вежливо и аккуратно. Мурашки пробежали по коже Уитни, отдавая приятным покалыванием.

— Ах, — с её губ сорвался хрип, что он определённо заметил, — это соски. У тебя они тоже есть.

Он согласно кивнул и положил ладонь на её талию.

Уитни опустила голову на подушку.

Если они собирались продолжать отношения, было бы полезно научить Джейсона более понятному способу общения. Не потому что лично ей так было бы проще — а ради необходимости в тех случаях, когда на догадки не будет времени. Джейсон как-то сообщил, что ему трудно самостоятельно читать, и она не хотела насильно заставлять его исправлять эту проблему, но…

 _Твою же мать_.

Почему до неё раньше не дошло? Решение всё это время было как на ладони.

— А что, если, — начала она, привлекая его внимание, — что, если я скажу тебе, что ты можешь общаться со мной, не разговаривая и не обучаясь письменности?

Голова Джейсона дёрнулась, а глаза пристально посмотрели на неё — настолько сосредоточенно, что она могла подумать, будто он столкнёт её с кровати и потребует немедленно научить своему способу. И вообще, чёрт возьми, _почему она сразу обо всём не рассказала_?

— Существует язык, который… ну, в основном используется глухими людьми. Это что-то вроде общения руками, почти как ты умеешь. Я… — в его глазах читалась мольба. — Я знаю всего несколько слов и букв. Но могу принести специальную литературу, например, из библиотеки. Научусь сама и научу тебя. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.

Он взял её лицо в ладони, посмотрел прямо в глаза и утвердительно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Уитни улыбнулась.

Он продолжал смотреть, и через мгновение она поняла, что он ждёт, когда она покажет ему слова, которые знала.

А знала она совсем немного. _Отец_ (даже не мать), знак аплодисментов. Она показала Джейсону знак _благодарности_ , который он попросил её повторить, чтобы убедиться, что правильно запомнил. Она не была уверена, насколько ему пригодится алфавит, но показала букву « _Д_ » в значении «Джейсон» и « _У_ » в значении «Уитни».

— Это всё, что я знаю, — вздохнула она, и её сердце сжалось от его разочарованного взгляда, — но мы узнаем больше. Это будет весело!

Джейсон тоже вздохнул. Наверное, это неприятно — к чему-то стремиться на протяжении многих лет, узнать о возможности научиться этому и в итоге продолжать ждать. Тем не менее, он согласно кивнул и снова устроился рядом с ней.

Пару мгновений изучал её со странной задумчивостью. Уитни хотела спросить у него, что случилось, хотя она была почти уверена, что это связано с языком жестов. Однако Джейсон удивил её. Как обычно.

Он коснулся кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев своей маски в области рта. Затем поднёс их к её губам.

Этот жест она поняла с первого раза.

Эмоции нахлынули на неё, заставляя судорожно дышать. Горло сжалось, а зрение затуманилось — она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не разрыдаться.

— Ничего, если я немного посплю? — спросила она напряжённым голосом.

Взгляд Джейсона смягчился. Вместо того, чтобы кивнуть, он осторожно притянул её к себе, позволив положить голову на грудь. Руками он поглаживал её спину — точно так же, как в тот момент, когда она проснулась.

Очевидно, без неё он не покинет эту кровать.

К чёрту.

Она позволила себе поплакать.

Совсем чуть-чуть.


End file.
